


Dorrie

by Niagara14301



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 260,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27746332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niagara14301/pseuds/Niagara14301
Summary: A young orphan girl arrives at Enchancia Castle. This story first appeared over at FanFiction.net.





	1. Chapter 1

Dorrie - a Sofia the First fanfic

Chapter 1: Dorrie Arrives

Note: this story takes place when Sofia and her friends are children. I want to thank Sofia2015 with providing some useful ideas that went into this story, as well as giving first names to two characters seen in this story.

The orphanage

In the orphanage in the Village of Dunwitty, a girl the age of Princess Sofia stood looking out of a window. The girl’s name was Dorrie Starks, and she had been at the orphanage for the past year. Dorrie had lost her parents when they were killed in a fire, and she had no other living relatives.

Life was pleasant enough at the orphanage, and everybody treated her with kindness. However, Dorrie, like the other orphans, longed for a place away from the orphanage that she could call home.

At the orphanage, the children were taught and cared for until they were old enough to help themselves, then they were adopted or went to work as servants. Dorrie had proven herself to be an exceptional worker around the orphanage, always chipping in to clean the orphanage, as well as taking care of orphans younger than she was. The staff at the orphanage remarked that because Dorrie had such a strong work ethic, she had a good chance of either being adopted, or finding work as a servant.

News for Dorrie

It was now early November. A staff member found Dorrie while she was doing some cleaning around the orphanage. The staff member then escorted Dorrie to the office of the Headmistress, Mrs. Tweedle.

“Please come in, Dorrie” Mrs. Tweedle smiled.

Dorrie walked in, and stood before Mrs. Tweedle.

“I have some very good news for you” Mrs. Tweedle started. “We’ve found a position for you as a servant - in Enchancia Castle”.

“I’ll be working in ... Enchancia Castle?” Dorrie asked in awe.

“Yes, Dorrie” Mrs. Tweedle answered with a smile. “The staff at the castle have heard of your fine work ethic, and very much want you. They are good people, and you will be treated well”.

“I’m very grateful, Mrs. Tweedle” Dorrie beamed. “Thank you”.

“Your very welcome, Dorrie” Mrs. Tweedle smiled as she hugged Dorrie. “You’ve earned this ten times over. I wish you all the best in your new life”.

“When do I leave?” Dorrie asked.

“Tomorrow” Mrs. Tweedle answered. “Once at Enchancia Castle, you’ll be assisting the castle’s head maid, Violet Cooper, with her duties”.

“I shall put my best foot forward” Dorrie reassured Mrs. Tweedle.

“I know you will” Mrs. Tweedle smiled.

The next day

A royal carriage pulled up to the orphanage. As the carriage stopped, Dorrie and Mrs. Tweedle walked up. A man then stepped off of the carriage - Mr. Baileywick.

“Mr. Baileywick” Mrs. Tweedle started, “this is Dorrie Starks”.

“I am Baileywick, the castle steward” Baileywick smiled at Dorrie. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Miss Starks. We’ve heard good things about you”.

“Thank you, sir” Dorrie smiled at Baileywick.

“Are you ready to go?” Baileywick asked.

“Yes, sir” Dorrie acknowledged.

“Is that your suitcase?” Baileywick wanted to know.

“Yes, sir” Dorrie answered.

Baileywick turned to the carriage driver. “Please put Miss Starks’ suitcase aboard the carriage”.

“At once, sir” the carriage driver acknowledged as he put Dorrie’s suitcase aboard the carriage.

Baileywick helped Dorrie aboard the carriage. In a few moments, the carriage pulled away as Mrs. Tweedle waved goodbye.

“You’ll find your duties to be very light” Baileywick said to Dorrie. “You’ll be assisting our head maid, Violet, in the afternoon after you return from school in the village”.

“I’m going to school, sir?” Dorrie asked Baileywick, pleased at the prospect of attending a real school.

“Oh, yes” Baileywick smiled. “An education is a very important thing, and we want you to have a good one”.

“Thank you, sir” Dorrie said in gratitude.

“You are most welcome” Baileywick smiled.

Arriving at the castle

In a little while, Baileywick and Dorrie arrived at Enchancia Castle. As the carriage entered the courtyard of the castle, Violet was standing there waiting. The carriage came to a stop, and Baileywick and Dorrie got down from the carriage.

“Miss Starks, this is our head maid, Violet” Baileywick said. “Violet, this is Miss Dorrie Starks”.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Dorrie” Violet smiled. “Welcome to Enchancia Castle”.

“Thank you, ma’am” Dorrie smiled back.

“Just call me Violet, Dorrie” Violet smiled at Dorrie.

“Thank you ... Violet” Dorrie smiled back.

“Let’s get you settled in, Dorrie” Violet smiled as she walked Dorrie into the castle. Before long, Violet and Dorrie arrived in a lower level of the castle, and soon stopped at a door. “This will be your room, Dorrie” Violet announced.

Dorrie opened the door, and discovered a decent sized room with a bed, a dresser, a closet, and a bathroom. Violet walked over to the closet, and opened the closet door.

“Here are some uniforms for you, and some dresses for school and those times when you have off” Violet said.

“Thank you” Dorrie beamed as she looked at the dresses in awe.

“Your very welcome” Violet smiled as she hugged Dorrie. “If you’ll put on a uniform, I’ll get you acquainted with your duties around the castle”.

“Yes, Violet” Dorrie smiled back as she put on one of the light blue maid uniforms that was hanging in the closet. Violet then took Dorrie to a supply closet where they picked up some bed sheets and pillow cases. After getting the bed sheets and pillow cases, they walked up to the floor where the royal bedrooms were, and together they changed the bed sheets and pillow cases in each room. Violet was quite impressed with Dorrie’s skill in bed making.

After taking care of the beds, Violet and Dorrie took the old bed sheets and pillow cases down to the castle laundry where the laundry maids were waiting. Then, Violet took Dorrie to the castle sitting room.

“This is the castle sitting room” Violet announced. “I always make sure to give this room a good cleaning when needed”.

Violet and Dorrie got to work cleaning up the sitting room. In a little while, Queen Miranda walked by, and noticed Violet and Dorrie working.

“Good afternoon, Violet” Miranda greeted Violet.

“Good afternoon, Queen Miranda” Violet greeted back.

“And who do we have here?” Miranda smiled as she looked at Dorrie.

“This is our new charge, Miss Dorrie Starks, ma’am” Violet answered.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Dorrie” Miranda smiled. “Welcome to the castle”.

“Thank you, my Queen” Dorrie answered as she curtsied.

“I’ll let the two of you get back to your work” Miranda said as she walked away.

When Miranda had left, Dorrie turned to Violet. “Did I greet Queen Miranda properly?” Dorrie asked.

“You did fine, sweetheart” Violet beamed at Dorrie. “I couldn’t have done better myself”.

Dorrie smiled at the praise.

As Miranda walked down the hallway, she smiled. “Dorrie’s such a well mannered girl” Miranda thought to herself. “Perhaps her and Sofia can become friends”.

That night

After having supper with the other castle staff, Dorrie was in her room getting ready to go to bed. As Dorrie was getting ready, she heard a knock at the door. Dorrie went over to the door, and opened it. Standing there was Violet.

“Oh, Violet” Dorrie remarked. “Please, come in”.

“Thank you, Dorrie” Violet smiled as she walked in. “I wanted to see how you were settling in”.

“Nicely, thank you” Dorrie answered. “I was just getting ready for bed”.

“Let’s get you under the covers then” Violet said as she helped Dorrie into bed. Once Dorrie was in bed, Violet gently placed the covers over Dorrie. “There we go” Violet smiled.

“Thank you” Dorrie smiled back.

“Your welcome, sweetheart” Violet said as she gently kissed Dorrie on the forehead. “If you need anything, my room is just across the hall”.

“Thank you, Violet” Dorrie said gratefully.

“I’ll bid you goodnight” Violet said as she started to leave.

“Good night” Dorrie smiled at Violet.

“Good night, Dorrie” Violet smiled back as she left Dorrie’s room.

Dorrie laid in her bed thinking about the day that had just passed. The day had gone well, and she had clearly made in friend in Violet. Tomorrow would be the beginning of a new chapter for Dorrie - she would begin school in Dunwitty. 

Dorrie rolled over on her side, and went to sleep.

The next morning

Dorrie got up out of bed that morning, and put on one of the dresses that was in her closet. She also found a backpack in the closet, and put that on as well. After eating breakfast with the castle staff, Dorrie walked out to the castle courtyard where a wagon was waiting.

“Miss Dorrie” the wagon driver smiled at Dorrie. “Ready to go to school?”.

“Ready” Dorrie smiled back as she climbed aboard the wagon.

“My name is Derek, and I’m a workman here at the castle” the man introduced himself to Dorrie. “Let’s get you to school”.

The wagon left the courtyard, and in a little while arrived at the village school.

“I’ll pick you up this afternoon when school lets out” Derek smiled at Dorrie. “Have yourself a great day”.

“You, too” Dorrie smiled as she climbed off the wagon. As the wagon drove off, Dorrie looked at the school she would be attending. A sign on the gate read Lily Oaks Elementary.

“You must be our new student” Dorrie heard a woman say from behind her. Dorrie turned around to see a woman wearing a tan dress, and a tan hat.

“I’m Miss Sarkin” the woman smiled at Dorrie.

“I’m Dorrie Starks” Dorrie acknowledged.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you, Dorrie” Miss Sarkin smiled. “You’ve been assigned to my class. Let’s go inside and get you settled in”.

Dorrie and Miss Sarkin walked inside the school, and in a few moments walked into a classroom where children around Dorrie’s age were sitting.

“Children” Miss Sarkin announced, “this is Dorrie Starks. She’ll be starting school today”.

“Good morning, Dorrie” the children cheerfully greeted.

“Good morning” Dorrie smiled back.

“We have fifteen minutes before class begins” Miss Sarkin announced. “How about everybody taking this time to get to know our new student better? I have to go to the office. I’ll be back shortly”. Miss Sarkin then left the room.

“Hi” a girl in a blue dress smiled at Dorrie. “I’m Jade Chen”.

“And I’m Ruby Hanshaw” a girl in an orange dress cheerfully added.

“It’s nice to meet the two of you” Dorrie smiled at Jade and Ruby.

Other students started to walk up to meet Dorrie.

“This is Lucinda Magwin” Jade introduced Dorrie to a girl in a witches outfit.

“Hi, Lucinda” Dorrie smiled. “I’ve never met a witch before”.

“I hope that’s not going to be a problem?” Lucinda asked in a nervous tone.

“Not at all” Dorrie smiled. “I’m pleased to meet you”.

“It’s nice to meet you as well, Dorrie” Lucinda smiled back.

“These are Meg and Peg Davis” Ruby introduced Dorrie to a pair of twin blond haired girls.

“I’m Meg” Meg introduced herself to Dorrie.

“And I’m Peg” Peg introduced herself to Dorrie.

“And people always get us confused” Meg and Peg said together.

“Which is why we started wearing bracelets” Meg announced. “A gold bracelet for me, and a silver bracelet for Peg”.

“That’s a great idea!” Dorrie smiled.

“This is Mario Lorich, and his sister, Suzie” Jade introduced Dorrie to a boy and girl.

“Nice to meet you, Dorrie” Mario smiled

“A pleasure to meet you, Dorrie” Suzie smiled with a happy giggle.

“Our father is a woodcutter” Mario announced. “We live in a house in the woods outside of Dunwitty”.

During the next few minutes, Dorrie met the other students in the class. Then, Miss Sarkin came back into the room with a woman who was carrying a large box.

“Children” Miss Sarkin started, “please take your seats”.

“There’s an empty desk next to me” Lucinda said to Dorrie as everybody sat down.

Something new

Miss Sarkin stood before the class. As soon as everybody had taken their seats, she addressed the class.

“As part of a new education measure recently signed by King Roland, there will be something new added to your education starting today” Miss Sarkin announced. “Let me introduce to you Miss Gayle Lovegood”.

“Hello, children” Miss Lovegood smiled. “Starting today, the last period of each school day will be held in the school auditorium. This will be a special class to teach all students something new - basic magic”.

The students in the class gasped in amazement.

“It has been decided to teach every student in Enchancia how to use basic magic, since Enchancia is a center for magical activity” Miss Lovegood continued. “I will be your teacher during the last period of each school day. I have recently graduated from Hogwarts, with a degree in magical education. I am proud to announce that Lily Oaks Elementary is the first commoner school in Enchancia to offer such education, and I look forward to being your teacher”.

Miss Lovegood then went over to a table in the classroom, put down the box she was carrying, and took out of the box a pile of training wands. She then went to each student in the class, handed each student a training wand, then went back to the front of the class and looked at Lucinda.

“Lucinda Magwin” Miss Lovegood addressed Lucinda.

“Yes, Miss Lovegood?” Lucinda responded.

“I understand your a witch whose abilities are advanced beyond your years” Miss Lovegood said to Lucinda.

“So I’ve been told” Lucinda answered.

“I’m looking for an assistant to help me with my class” Miss Lovegood said. “I would be honored if you would be that assistant”.

“Please say yes” Jade said to Lucinda.

“Please” Ruby smiled at Lucinda.

“Then I accept” Lucinda smiled at Miss Lovegood.

“Excellent!” Miss Lovegood beamed.

“Congratulations, Lucinda” Dorrie smiled at Lucinda.

“Well, I’ve better be off” Miss Lovegood smiled at the class as she picked up the box she had been carrying. “I have other classrooms to visit. See all of you this afternoon”.

As Miss Lovegood left, Miss Sarkin walked over to a bookshelf, took down a few books, and walked over to Dorrie.

“Here are the textbooks you will need for class” Miss Sarkin smiled at Dorrie.

“Thank you, Miss Sarkin” Dorrie acknowledged.

“Let’s start class” Miss Sarkin announced. “Please turn your math books to page one hundred and four”.

After school

Derek picked up Dorrie from school, and the two made their way back to Enchancia Castle.

“How was was first day at school, Miss Dorrie?” Derek asked.

“It was wonderful” Dorrie answered with a smile. “I made some friends today, and did some lessons. They are even teaching us how to do basic magic. I love going to school”.

“I’m glad you had a good day” Derek smiled back.

The wagon that Dorrie and Derek were in soon entered the courtyard of Enchancia Castle. As the wagon stopped, Violet came out to greet them.

“Hello, Violet” Derek smiled.

“Hello, Derek” Violet smiled back.

Dorrie climbed off the wagon, and Derek then drove the wagon to a part of the castle where all the wagons and carriages were housed.

“How was school today, Dorrie?” Violet smiled as she hugged Dorrie.

“It was very nice” Dorrie smiled back. “I’ve already made some friends”.

“Oh, that’s wonderful” Violet beamed in joy. “If you’ll come with me, King Roland would like to talk to you”.

“The King wants to ... talk ... to me?” Dorrie asked, not sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

“Don’t worry” Violet reassured Dorrie. “He just wants to meet you”.

Violet took Dorrie to King Roland’s study. Once they arrived at Roland’s study, Violet knocked on the door.

“Come in” Roland invited.

Violet and Dorrie walked through the door.

“Ah, Violet” Roland smiled as his attention then turned to Dorrie. “And I take it this is our new charge, Miss Starks?”.

“Yes, Your Majesty” Dorrie answered as she curtsied.

“Well, it’s very nice to meet you” Roland smiled at Dorrie. “I understand your school started magic training for it’s students today. I’d very much like to know how it went”.

“It went well, Your Majesty” Dorrie started. “Our magic teacher, Miss Lovegood, has started teaching us about basic magic principles. As time goes on, we’ll start learning to do basic spells with our training wands”.

“Ah, good” Roland smiled in approval. “I’m curious - is the class easy enough for you and the other students?”.

“Miss Lovegood teaches the class in such a way that makes it easy for all of us to understand” Dorrie answered. “She’s a very good teacher”.

“I’m very glad to hear that” Roland again smiled in approval.

At that point, Baileywick entered Roland’s study. “Your Majesty”, Baileywick started, “Princess Anna of Arendelle has arrived, and is waiting in the sitting room to discuss the details of the trade alliance between our two kingdoms”.

“Excellent” Roland beamed before turning back to Violet and Dorrie. “If the two of you will excuse me, I’ve been looking forward to Princess Anna’s arrival. It was nice meeting you, Miss Starks”.

“Thank you, Your Majesty” Dorrie answered as she again curtsied.

Roland and Baileywick then left Roland’s study.

“You did well” Violet praised Dorrie. “I’m quite impressed with you. You acted well in front of Queen Miranda, and you acted well just now around King Roland. Your really quite a natural around royalty”.

Dorrie smiled with pride at Violet’s praise.

“We’ve better be getting ready for afternoon duties” Violet said to Dorrie.

“I’ll go down to my room, put on my maid uniform, and be right with you” Dorrie smiled as she raced off.

As Dorrie raced off to get ready, Violet smiled. Violet had only known Dorrie for a short time, but she was already starting to develop feelings for Dorrie. 

Dorrie meets Sofia

That afternoon in the castle, Violet and Dorrie split up their duties. In a little while, Dorrie found herself in Princess Sofia’s bedroom, and started doing some light cleaning up. As Dorrie was cleaning up, she noticed a rabbit in the window seat trying to open a hard nut. The rabbit was Clover.

“Hey, little guy!” Dorrie smiled at Clover. “Want some help getting that open?”.

Clover shook his head yes. Dorrie picked up the hard shell nut, took out a small scraper she had in her pocket, and used the scraper to bang open the hard shell nut. Dorrie then handed the soft nut inside the hard shell to Clover, and Clover quickly ate the soft nut. Clover then smiled at Dorrie.

“Looks like you’ve made yourself a friend” a girl’s voice came from behind Dorrie. Dorrie turned around to see Princess Sofia standing there.

“Princess” Dorrie said as she curtsied.

“You must be the new girl” Sofia started with a smile. “Doris ... Dorothy ... wait, I’ll get it ... ah, yes! Dorrie”.

“Yes, Princess” Dorrie acknowledged.

“It’s nice to meet you, Dorrie” Sofia smiled. “I’m Sofia”.

“A pleasure to meet you, Princess Sofia” Dorrie smiled.

“Just call me Sofia” Sofia said.

“That wouldn’t be proper, Princess” Dorrie quietly pointed out.

“We commoners have to stick together” Sofia said with a smile. “Please call me Sofia”.

“Well, perhaps when we’re alone, Princess ... I mean Sofia” Dorrie suggested.

“Okay, I can live with that” Sofia smiled. “I heard you started school in the village today”.

“Yes” Dorrie smiled back. “In fact, I’ve met some of your friends”.

“You have?” Sofia beamed. “Who?”.

“Jade, Ruby, Lucinda, Meg, and Peg” Dorrie answered. “We’re all in Miss Sarkin’s class”.

“You have Miss Sarkin as a teacher?” Sofia smiled. “She’s the best!”.

At that moment, Violet came into the room.

“Dorrie?” Violet asked. “Almost done cleaning up?”.

“Just finishing up, Violet” Dorrie answered as she went back to her duties.

“I like her, Violet” Sofia said of Dorrie. “She’s nice”.

“Yes she is, milady” Violet smiled. “She’s going to fit in here nicely”.

Dorrie finished cleaning up Sofia’s room, and her and Violet started walking out the bedroom door.

“See you round, Dorrie” Sofia smiled.

“See you round, Princess Sofia” Dorrie smiled back.

As Dorrie walked down the hallway with Violet, Dorrie looked at Violet.

“I hope your not angry with me for talking to Princess Sofia?” Dorrie asked Violet, concerned.

“Not at all, Dorrie” Violet smiled. “Princess Sofia is a very nice girl. And she’s taken a liking to you. I think the two of you are going to get along nicely”.

Back in Sofia’s bedroom, Sofia and Clover were having a conversation.

“I like her, Sofia” Clover said of Dorrie. “She’s a keeper, if you ask me”.

“I like her, too” Sofia smiled. “I’m looking forward to getting to know her better”.

The day ends

Dorrie was in her room. She had just finished up some homework, and was now getting ready for bed. In a few minutes, Dorrie heard a knock at her door.

“Come in” Dorrie invited.

The door opened, and in walked Violet, carrying a large storybook.

“Hello, Dorrie” Violet smiled. “I borrowed this from the castle library. I thought it might be nice for you to hear a bedtime story”.

“Oh, thank you, Violet” Dorrie beamed.

“Your quite welcome, little one” Violet smiled. “Let’s get you into bed”.

Violet helped Dorrie into bed, then sat down next to Dorrie, and opened the storybook. 

“This is one of my favorites” Violet started. “In the 9th Century, there was a kingdom called Kippernium. In this kingdom lived a girl who was named Jane Turnkey. She met and became friends with a huge dragon who was named, believe it or not, Dragon. This is one of their stories”.

Dorrie snuggled next to Violet as Violet read the story about how Jane and Dragon first met. Dorrie enjoyed hearing the story, and Violet enjoyed reading it to Dorrie. It was a wonderful way to end the day.

(End of Chapter 1).

Author’s notes

Hogwarts is from “Harry Potter”.

In regard to Jade’s last name of Chen, the Disney Wiki “Sofia the First” area has mentioned that Jade’s last name is Chen (Jade’s asian eyes, as seen in various episodes of “Sofia the First”, would support Jade’s asian last name).

In regard to Lucinda, the Disney Wiki “Sofia the First” area once mentioned that her last name was Magwin. Also in regard to Lucinda, this story is set after the “Sofia the First” episode “The Little Witch”, so as of this story Lucinda has become a good little witch who has now made friends with the village children.

In regard to magic being taught to commoner children in Enchancia, this is an idea that has been in the back of my head for a while (Sofia comes from a commoner background, and she’s able to learn magic quickly enough. So, taking this into consideration, I’ve always thought it would be nice to have commoner children in Enchancia learning magic as well).

In regard to Meg and Peg, since they didn’t have a last name, I created the last name of Davis for them.

In regard to Miss Gayle Lovegood, this character would be an ancestor to the “Harry Potter” character Luna Lovegood (Luna Lovegood is one of my favorite “Harry Potter” characters, and I thought it would be nice to come up with an ancestor for her).

In regard to Ruby’s last name of Hanshaw, this was established in the “Sofia the First” episode “The Buttercups” where Ruby’s mother is referred to as Mrs. Hanshaw.

In regard to Violet, I wanted to give her a last name, so I decided upon Cooper to be that last name.

Lily Oaks Elementary is from Sofia2015’s story “Sofia’s Decision”.

Mario and Suzie Lorich are the two children of the woodcutter seen in the “Sofia the First” episode “Holiday in Enchancia”. Sofia2015 came up with the first names of Mario and Suzie, while I came up with the last name of Lorich.

Miss Sarkin is from the “Sofia the First” episodes “The Amulet and the Anthem”, and “The Baker King” (while she is unnamed in “The Amulet and the Anthem”, she is specifically referred to as Miss Sarkin - a teacher - in “The Baker King”).

Princess Anna of Arendelle is from “Frozen”. For this story, we’ll consider it to take place shortly after the end of “Frozen”, with Anna taking on an ambassadorial role, and Arendelle looking for a trade partner to take the place of Weselton.

“This is one of my favorites” Violet started. “In the 9th Century, there was a kingdom called Kippernium. In this kingdom lived a girl who was named Jane Turnkey. She met and became friends with a huge dragon who was named, believe it or not, Dragon. This is one of their stories” - this is a reference to the “Jane and the Dragon” tv series.


	2. Chapter 2

Dorrie - a Sofia the First fanfic

Chapter 2: Wassailia

Notes: I want to thank DarylDixonGurl2016, Isiah02, Luiz4200, Panda Palooza, SailorWednesdayMercury, Shaddowridder221, Sofia2015, Travis 2014, and an unnamed guest for their wonderful reviews of Chapter 1. I now give everybody Chapter 2 which revolves around the episode “Holiday in Enchancia”.

December

It was now early December at Enchancia Castle. Dorrie had quickly become a very good worker at the castle, and was also excelling in school. Dorrie and Violet had become very close in the time since Dorrie had come to the castle. People in the castle noticed that as of late, the two had developed an almost mother/daughter relationship. One day, Violet stopped in front of Queen Miranda’s study. Violet then knocked on the door.

“Come in” Miranda invited.

Violet walked through the door. “Queen Miranda? May I have a moment of your time?” Violet asked.

“Of course, Violet” Miranda smiled. “Please, have a seat”.

Miranda and Violet sat down. “What may I do for you, Violet?” Miranda asked.

“If it wouldn’t be too much to ask, may I please have tomorrow off?” Violet requested.

“Of course you may, Violet” Miranda agreed. “I hope nothing is wrong?”.

“No, ma’am” Violet replied. “Just the opposite. I’d like to visit the village orphanage tomorrow, and have a talk with Mrs. Tweedle. You see, ma’am, Dorrie and I have become very close. The dear little thing has become like a daughter to me, and I would like to make arrangements with Mrs. Tweedle to adopt Dorrie”.

“Oh, Violet” Miranda smiled with tears of happiness in her eyes, “I’m so happy for you. What does Dorrie think of this?”.

“I’ve talked it over with her, and she loves the idea” Violet smiled.

“I wish the two of you every happiness” Miranda smiled. 

“Thank you, ma’am” Violet smiled back.

The next day

After Dorrie had left for school, Violet had a carriage take her into the village. In a little while, Violet arrived at the village orphanage, and walked inside. As Mrs. Tweedle sat doing paperwork in her office, she heard a knock at her door.

“Come in” Mrs. Tweedle invited.

Violet opened the door, and walked in.

“Miss Cooper” Mrs. Tweedle smiled. “Please, come in. Have a seat”.

“Thank you, Mrs. Tweedle” Violet smiled as she sat down.

“So, how is Dorrie working out?” Mrs. Tweedle asked.

“Oh, she’s working out wonderfully” Violet answered with a smile. “She’s such a sweet little thing. And she’s why I’ve come here to see you”.

“What may I do for you?” Mrs. Tweedle asked, curious.

“The simple fact is that Dorrie and I have become very close” Violet smiled. “I’ve come to treat her as a mother would a daughter. I was wondering if I could adopt Dorrie? I promise I would be a good mother to her, and give her all the love and support she could ever want”.

“I can see the love you have for Dorrie in your eyes” Mrs. Tweedle smiled at Violet. “I will be more than happy to let you adopt dear Dorrie. It may, however, take a few weeks to get the adoption papers ready because of the upcoming Wassailia holiday”.

“I was hoping this could be done in time for Wassailia” Violet requested. “I’d like to, if possible, have it as a special Wassailia gift for Dorrie”.

“You know something?” Mrs. Tweedle said with tears of joy in her eyes, “I think that would be wonderful. I usually allow others to do such paperwork, but I’ll do the paperwork myself, and make sure it’s processed before Wassailia. I can’t think of a more precious Wassailia gift than this”.

“Thank you, Mrs. Tweedle” Violet rejoiced. “Thank you so very much”.

“No - thank you” Mrs. Tweedle smiled at Violet. “The world needs more kind, caring people like you in it. I wish you and Dorrie every happiness life has to offer”.

Wassailia Eve

It was now the day before Wassailia at Enchancia Castle. Violet was busy doing some dusting when Baileywick walked up to her.

“Violet” Baileywick said as he handed her an envelope. “This just came for you by special delivery”.

“Thank you” Violet smiled as she opened the envelope, and read what was enclosed.

“Good news, I hope?” Baileywick inquired.

“Wonderful news” Violet beamed. “My adoption of Dorrie has come through. These are the official adoption papers”.

“Oh, Violet” Baileywick beamed. “I’m so happy for you and Dorrie”.

“Thank you, Mr. Baileywick” Violet smiled. “I’m going to surprise her with these the first thing tomorrow morning”.

“What a perfect Wassailia gift!” Baileywick exclaimed in happiness.

Wassailia morning

“Rise and shine, Dorrie!” Violet exclaimed in happiness as she entered Dorrie’s room. “Happy Wassailia!”.

“Happy Wassailia, Violet!” Dorrie smiled.

“I have a special Wassailia gift for you, my precious one” Violet smiled as she handed Dorrie an envelope. Dorrie opened the envelope, and read the adoption papers which were inside the envelope.

“Does this mean we’re now mother and daughter?” Dorrie cried in happiness.

“Yes, it does, my precious daughter” Violet smiled as she hugged Dorrie.

“I love you, Mom” Dorrie beamed. “This is the best Wassailia gift ever. Thank you”.

“Your very welcome, my precious one” Violet smiled back.

“I have a gift for you, too” Dorrie announced as she pulled a box out from under her bed. “Happy Wassailia ... Mom”.

“You shouldn’t have” Violet smiled.

“Please, open it” Dorrie said.

Violet opened the box, and discovered a dark blue winter cloak with blue squares and blue lines.

“This is wonderful” Violet smiled. “It must have set you back, though”.

“Not really” Dorrie answered. “I found it on sale, and I knew you could use a new cloak”.

“I will treasure this always” Violet smiled as she hugged Dorrie. “Thank you so very much”.

After having Wassailia breakfast with the castle staff, Dorrie set about to do some straightening up around the castle. As she was straightening up, Dorrie heard Sofia singing a Wassailia song on the next floor.

“Oh, Wassailia Day is here. The most magical time of the year. When all are filled with cheer. It's Wassailia. Happy Wassailia”. 

“A Happy Wassailia it is” Dorrie thought to herself in happiness. “And I got the most wonderful present of all - a new mom. I’m now Dorrie Cooper”. Dorrie then looked up toward Heaven. “Thank you. Thank you so very much”. Dorrie then finished up the work she was doing.

Mid morning

Dorrie had put on her winter coat, and was in the process of sweeping off the snow from the porch of a side door to the castle when she noticed somebody walking toward her. It was Sofia, who was returning from the stables after giving Minimus his Wassailia gift of candied carrots.

“Happy Wassailia, Dorrie” Sofia cheerfully greeted.

“Happy Wassailia, Princess ... I mean Sofia” Dorrie smiled. “I’m still getting use to being informal when we’re in private”.

“So, how’s your Wassailia, Dorrie?” Sofia asked.

“Wonderful!” Dorrie beamed. “I got the best Wassailia gift ever!”.

“What?” Sofia cheerfully wanted to know.

“The adoption papers came through” Dorrie answered with a smile. “Violet and I are now mother and daughter”.

“Oh! That’s wonderful news!” Sofia exclaimed in happiness as she warmly hugged Dorrie. “I’m so happy for the two of you”.

“Thank you, Sofia” Dorrie smiled back.

“I’ve better be getting inside” Sofia said. “Coming?”

“I’ve got two more side porches to sweep, then I’ll be inside” Dorrie answered.

“See you later, Dorrie” Sofia smiled as she walked into the castle. “Happy Wassailia”.

“Happy Wassailia, Sofia” Dorrie smiled back as she continued her work.

Sofia, after walking into the castle, went straight up to her bedroom. Once in her bedroom, Sofia went into her large walk-in closet, and pulled out a wrapped package that she had hidden. Sofia looked over the wrapped package to make sure it was in perfect condition. On the package was a tag which read Dorrie.

“What cha doing, Princess?” Clover inquired as he hopped into the closet.

“Dorrie is going to be busy for a little while” Sofia answered. “That gives me the opportunity to go down to Dorrie’s room, and leave this for her”.

“That’s wonderful, Sofia” Clover smiled in approval. “Dorrie’s a nice girl”.

“I’m off, Clover” Sofia smiled as she picked up the wrapped package and raced toward Dorrie’s room. “See you in a little while”.

In a few minutes, Sofia had reached Dorrie’s room, and opened the door. Sofia walked inside, and placed the wrapped package on Dorrie’s bed.

“May I help you, Princess Sofia?” a woman’s voice came from behind her. Sofia turned around to see Violet standing there.

“Oh, Violet” Sofia smiled. “I hope you don’t mind, but I wanted to leave a Wassailia gift for Dorrie”.

“You didn’t have to do that, Princess Sofia” Violet smiled.

“I like Dorrie” Sofia smiled back. “I wanted to give her something special”.

“Well, that’s very nice of you, Princess Sofia” Violet said, pleased. “I hope, however, you didn’t spend a lot for this”.

“Actually, to tell you the truth, what’s in the package are items that I’ll never use” Sofia started. “On occasion, I have to visit kingdoms in an official capacity as a princess. During those times, I get an official gift such as a doll or other toy to mark the occasion. Rather than have these items just stand around gathering dust, I thought Dorrie might like them”.

“Oh, you are too sweet, milady” Violet smiled, pleased at Sofia’s kindness. “I’ll make sure Dorrie knows about your package as soon as she comes off of her duties”.

“Thank you, Violet” Sofia said. “Oh, by the way, congratulations on you and Dorrie becoming mother and daughter. I know she loves you very much”.

“And I love her very much” Violet smiled. “Thank you, Princess Sofia”.

“Happy Wassailia” Sofia beamed as she started to leave. “See you at the Wassailia party tonight”.

“See you at the party tonight, Princess Sofia” Violet smiled as Sofia left.

Late afternoon

It was now late afternoon at the castle. King Roland and Mr. Baileywick had left for the village that morning for what was described as royal business. However, it was getting late, and the two had yet to return to the castle.

Violet and Dorrie were doing some last minute dusting when the two noticed Queen Miranda looking out a window.

“Where is he?” Miranda said to herself, worried about Roland.

At that moment, Sofia, Amber, and James walked up.

“Mom, shouldn't Dad be back by now?" Sofia asked, concerned.

“I'm sure he'll be here ... any minute” Miranda answered, trying to keep a brave face.

“But it's time for the party” Amber started, “and we have so many presents to open!".

“The party and the presents will just have to wait until your father gets home” Miranda gently responded as she, Amber, Sofia, and James walked down a flight of stairs.

As the four reached the bottom of the stairs, two guards opened the front doors, and Constable Miles and his assistant, Wallace, walked in. Miranda then walked over to Miles.

“Constable Miles” Miranda started, “thank you for coming so quickly”.

“Your Highness” Miles responded with a bow.

“The King should have been back hours ago” Miranda said, worried.

“Perhaps he was just delayed” Miles suggested.

“Perhaps” Miranda acknowledged, still worried. “But maybe someone should go out and make sure that's all it is”.

“Yes, of course, Your Majesty” Miles responded. “Wallace and I will set out immediately”.

“I want to go, too” Sofia piped up as she stepped forward.

“If she’s going, I’m going, too” James added.

“I’ll ... stay here and mind the presents” Amber said, not wanting to leave her presents behind.

“Why don’t we all go?” Miranda suggested. “We can take the flying sleigh, and, er ... surprise the King! It'll be fun”.

“Alright, Wallace” Miles instructed, “hitch up the sleigh”.

“Oh!” Amber pouted as she sat down on the stairs.

“I’ll go get ready” Sofia announced.

“Me, too” James added.

“Come on, Amber” Sofia urged.

“Oh, okay” Amber said reluctantly as she got up.

“Dress warmly” Miranda called after Sofia, James, and Amber. “It looks like the snow is picking up”.

As Sofia, James, and Amber raced up the stairs and passed Dorrie and Violet, Dorrie turned to Violet. “Mom? This is bad, isn’t it?”.

“It’s not like King Roland to just disappear like this” Violet pointed out, worried.

“What do we do?” Dorrie wanted to know.

“The only thing we can do right now is be on standby ... in case the Queen and her children need us” Violet answered.

“Understood, Mom” Dorrie acknowledged.

Violet looked down at her adopted daughter with a sense of pride. Most children Dorrie’s age would have protested at having additional duties suddenly thrust upon them. This wasn’t the case with Dorrie. Violet had come to notice that Dorrie had a sense of service that was beyond her young years.

In a little while, Sofia, James, and Amber had gotten ready. As Sofia and James walked out to where the sleigh was, Amber noticed Violet and Dorrie working near the Wassailia tree.

“Violet?” Amber inquired with a smile that meant she wanted something, “could you pick out some of my presents, then carry them out to the sleigh?”.

“Of course, milady” Violet responded to Amber, before turning to Dorrie. “Would you get my winter cloak, please?”.

“Yes, Mom” Dorrie happily responded as she quickly raced to Violet’s room.

“Mom?” Amber inquired of Violet.

“Yes” Violet answered with a smile. “I’ve adopted Dorrie”.

“Oh, that’s nice” Amber responded in a polite, but casual way. The truth be told, Amber was far more interested in the presents.

In a few minutes, Dorrie came back with the winter cloak she had given Violet for Wassailia. Violet’s hands were already holding some of Amber’s presents, so Dorrie put the winter cloak on Violet.

“Thank you, sweetheart” Violet smiled.

“Your welcome, Mom” Dorrie smiled back.

Violet and Amber then walked out to the area where the sleigh was parked, with Dorrie following behind. When Violet and Amber reached the door which lead to where the sleigh was, Dorrie opened the door for Violet and Amber. Amber walked out first, followed by Violet.

“Stay inside, Dorrie” Violet instructed. “It’s warmer in here”.

“Yes, Mom” Dorrie responded.

As Amber walked up to the sleigh, she noticed that only one flying horse - Minimus - was hooked up to the sleigh. “Oh, how is one horse going to carry all of us?" Amber asked.

“Minimus can do it!” Sofia declared with confidence.

“I'm, uh. .. not so sure about that” Minimus countered.

“You’ll be fine” Sofia whispered to Minimus.

“Well, if we're going to have any chance, we'd best travel lightly” Constable Miles suggested.

“But I am traveling lightly” Amber pointed out, before realizing there was no way the presents were going with her. “Oh, fine”.

Violet turned around and took the presents back inside the castle as Dorrie held the door open for her.

“Thank you, sweetheart” Violet smiled at Dorrie.

“Your welcome, Mom” Dorrie smiled back. “Let me take some of those presents from you”.

“That’s kind of you, Dorrie” Violet said gratefully as she handed some presents to Dorrie. “Thank you. Let’s get these back under the tree”.

As the flying sleigh took off, Violet and Dorrie walked to the Wassailia tree, and started putting the presents back under the tree.

“I don’t know what gave Princess Amber the idea she could take some presents with her?” Violet remarked. “Her father is missing, and all she seems to care about is presents”.

“I’ve seen this kind of thing at the orphanage” Dorrie responded. “When some kids loose a parent, like Princess Amber lost her birth mother, these kids are so hurt inside, but they don’t want to show it. Instead, they cover it up by focusing on anything other than the loss. Now that her birth father is missing, Princess Amber must be really frightened inside at the prospect of possibly loosing another parent”.

Violet smiled at Dorrie. “You’ve got a good heart, Dorrie. Don’t ever loose that”.

That night

It was now 8:00 PM at the castle. There was still no sign of King Roland and Mr. Baileywick. And, there was no word from Queen Miranda, Princess Sofia, Princess Amber, Prince James, Constable Miles, or Wallace.

“What do we do now?” Marcy the maid asked Violet as other castle staff gathered around the two.

“Right now, there’s not much we can do but wait and see what happens” Violet answered.

At that moment, Chef Andre walked up. “If I may have everyone’s attention, I’ve prepared a late supper for the staff. You’ll find it in the servants area”.

“Thank you, Chef Andre” Violet said gratefully before turning to the staff that were gathered. “Let’s have ourselves a good supper. We’ll get nowhere on empty stomachs”.

The staff started walking toward the servants area. Violet then turned to Dorrie. “Let’s get some supper, sweetheart. We’ve done all we can right now”.

“Yes, Mom” Dorrie acknowledged as she followed Violet to the servants area.

In a few minutes, everybody arrived in the servants area of the castle. The servants area was a large room in the castle where the castle staff gathered to receive orders, and to eat meals. There were several tables and chairs in the servants area, enough to accommodate all of the staff.

As everybody arrived in the servants area, they looked at the tables, and discovered bowls of beef stew, along with plates of buttered biscuits, and a variety of coffee, tea, and soft drinks available to be poured into cups and glasses.

Everybody sat down, and enjoyed the supper that Chef Andre had prepared. Violet and Dorrie sat together and started eating.

“This is really good” Dorrie smiled as she enjoyed the beef stew.

“There’s nothing like a warm bowl of beef stew on a cold winter’s night” Violet smiled back. “What would you like to drink, sweetheart?”.

“A glass of cola, please” Dorrie answered.

Violet poured Dorrie a glass of cola, and handed it to Dorrie. 

“Thank you, Mom” Dorrie said as she took the glass.

“Your welcome” Violet smiled.

Everybody in the servants area smiled at the touching scene between Violet and Dorrie. It was nice to see the two of them as mother and daughter, and witness the love they had for each other.

After having supper, it was decided that the staff should retire for the night. Violet, meanwhile, had left instructions for the Captain of the guard to notify her immediately if there was any word about the royal family.

Violet and Dorrie walked to Dorrie’s room. Once at the door to Dorrie’s room, Violet turned to Dorrie. “There’s a surprise waiting for you in your room” Violet smiled.

“There is?” Dorrie said, surprised and excited at the same time.

Dorrie and Violet walked into Dorrie’s room, and Dorrie discovered a wrapped package on her bed.

“It’s from Princess Sofia” Violet smiled at Dorrie. “She found some things she thought you would like”.

Dorrie carefully unwrapped the package, and found a box with a cover. Dorrie then took the cover off of the box, and discovered ... two porcelain dolls in brand new condition, a small ball in brand new condition, and a clown puppet in brand new condition”.

“I love these” Dorrie beamed as she looked at the toys. Dorrie then got more serious. “But, these are too expensive. I can’t accept these”.

“If it sets your mind at ease, these are toys that Princess Sofia received that were just sitting around doing nothing” Violet reassured Dorrie. “Princess Sofia wanted to see them put to good use, and she thought you would like to have them”.

“Still ...” Dorrie thought out loud, not sure whether or not she should accept them.

“I know Princess Sofia would love to know that they are being played with and loved ... instead of just sitting around and gathering dust” Violet smiled. “She would be happy to know that they went to a good home”.

Dorrie thought about it for a few moments. “Then ... I accept” Dorrie smiled.

“That will make Princess Sofia so happy” Violet happily said. “But now, you must be tired. Lets get you ready for bed”. Violet then helped Dorrie get ready for bed. Afterward, Violet helped Dorrie into bed, and covered Dorrie with a blanket.

“Good night, my precious one” Violet smiled as she kissed Dorrie on the forehead.

“Good night, Mom” Dorrie smiled back. “I love you”.

“I love you too, Dorrie” Violet said as she hugged Dorrie. “I’ll see you in the morning”. Violet then went to her room for the night.

A few moments after Violet had left Dorrie’s room, Dorrie climbed out of bed and went over to the box which had been sat on the floor. Dorrie then reached into the box, and pulled out one of the two dolls. The doll had a light green dress on. Dorrie then climbed back into her bed holding the doll. Before long, Dorrie rolled over on her side, and fell asleep.

About twenty minutes later, Violet decided to check in on Dorrie. Violet quietly opened Dorrie’s door, and peeked in. Violet saw that Dorrie was fast asleep, holding the doll next to her. Violet smiled at the precious sight. It was wonderful seeing Dorrie sleeping while holding a precious treasure.

“Good night, my dear precious Dorrie” Violet thought to herself in happiness. “Sweet dreams”. 

(End of Chapter 2).

Author’s notes

“Actually, to tell you the truth, what’s in the package are items that I’ll never use” Sofia started. “On occasion, I have to visit kingdoms in an official capacity as a princess. During those times, I get an official gift such as a doll or other toy to mark the occasion” - in “Sofia the Second”, when Lady Joy first arrives, Sofia has a doll ready to give Joy as an official gift. It seemed logical that Sofia would receive such official gifts as well when she would show up with her father, King Roland, in kingdoms on official business.

Violet opened the box, and discovered a dark blue winter cloak with blue squares and blue lines - this is the same winter cloak that Violet wears in “Holiday in Enchancia” when she carries some of Amber’s Wassailia presents out to the flying sleigh.


	3. Chapter 3

Dorrie - a Sofia the First fanfic

I want to thank the following for reviewing, favoring, and following “Dorrie”: DarylDixonGurl2016, GemYin, iamgoku, Isiah02, jet14, Luiz4200, Panda Palooza, SailorWednesdayMercury, Shaddowridder221, Sofia2015, SofiaFan, Sportsguy528, Travis 2014, Walnutrose29370, yugiohsjt, and an unnamed guest. I’m happy to know that people are enjoying this story.

I now give everybody the third chapter of “Dorrie”. 

Chapter 3: After Wassailia

December 26th

It was morning at Enchancia Castle. The staff were awake, going about their usual duties, while awaiting word on the royal family who were still missing.

Around 10:00 AM, the snow storm which had been going on since the day before came to a stop. About a half hour later, the flying sleigh returned to the castle with Queen Miranda, Princess Sofia, Princess Amber, Prince James, Constable Miles, and Wallace aboard. Violet, Dorrie, and some of the other staff raced out to meet the flying sleigh as it landed.

“Queen Miranda, are all of you alright?” Violet asked, concerned.

“We’re fine” Miranda reassured Violet. “We were caught in the storm. We managed to find King Roland and Baileywick who had been given shelter by a family living in a house in the woods. We all spent the night there”.

“When will King Roland and Baileywick be returning?” Violet inquired.

“As soon as we get a flying carriage to them” Constable Miles answered. “Are any of the flying horses well enough to fly?”.

“Two have shown great improvement” Dorrie reported. “They might be ready to fly”.

“Dorrie, please go to the stable with Wallace and show him the two horses” Miles requested.

“Right away, sir” Dorrie responded as she and Wallace made their way to the stables.

“Lets get all of you inside” Violet said to Miranda, Sofia, Amber, James, and Miles. “We’ll get all of you some nice hot chocolate - that will help warm you up”.

In a few minutes, in the royal dining room, Miranda, Sofia, Amber, James, and Miles were enjoying their hot chocolate when Wallace and Dorrie walked in.

“Constable Miles” Wallace reported, “two of the flying horses have recovered enough to be usable”.

“Then hook them up to a flying carriage immediately, Wallace” Miles directed. “I’ll join you shortly, then we’ll pick up King Roland, Mr. Baileywick, and the Lorich family”.

“Then I take it we’re having guests?” Violet inquired.

“Yes” Miranda smiled. “The Lorich family gave us shelter during the storm. We’re going to have a belated Wassailia party here at the castle for ourselves, the Lorich family, and the castle staff. What we would have had last night we’ll have tonight instead”.

“I’ll let Chef Andre and the kitchen staff know immediately, Queen Miranda” Violet acknowledged as she and Dorrie headed toward the kitchen.

“Mom?” Sofia asked. “Is it okay if I go to the kitchen, too? I’d like to lend a hand”.

“That’s very nice of you, Sofia” Miranda smiled. “Go ahead”.

“We’ll come too” James said, speaking for himself and Amber. James and Amber then got up from the table, and followed Sofia.

In the royal kitchen

Violet and Dorrie walked into the royal kitchen where they found Chef Andre and his daughter, Gwen, going over kitchen chores.

“Chef Andre” Violet started, “Queen Miranda has returned. We’ll be having a belated Wassailia party this evening for the royal family, their special guests, and the staff. It’s what we would have had last night”.

“Well, then - we’ve better get busy” Chef Andre said before turning to Gwen. “Please assemble the kitchen staff. We’re going to need all of them, and some additional hands if we can get them”.

“Yes, Papa” Gwen acknowledged as she left the kitchen to round up the kitchen staff.

“Chef Andre” Dorrie spoke up. “I have experience in the kitchen. I use to help cook, and do prep work, when I was in the orphanage. I’d be more than happy to lend a hand”.

“That would be appreciated, young lady” Andre smiled at Dorrie.

“Could you use three additional helpers?” Sofia asked Andre as she, Amber, and James entered the kitchen.

“I can use all the help I can get” Andre smiled. “Thank you Princess Sofia, Princess Amber, and Prince James”.

In a little while, the royal kitchen was filled with people helping to prepare the food for the belated Wassailia party. While Amber and James helped by getting various items for those doing the cooking, Dorrie and Sofia found themselves at a table cutting various vegetables.

“Sofia” Dorrie smiled at Sofia, “thank you for the Wassailia box you left in my room. I love everything you put in there”.

“Your very welcome, Dorrie” Sofia smiled back. 

Dorrie and Sofia continued to cut various vegetables, and happily talked to each other while doing so. At one point, Amber and James looked over at Dorrie and Sofia having a good time together, and smiled at the sight.

By that afternoon, almost everything had been done. The only thing left was to wait for some items to cook, and that could be taken care of by Chef Andre and some of the regular kitchen staff. As the extra help started to leave the royal kitchen, Amber and James walked up to Dorrie as Sofia talked to Chef Andre.

“Dorrie” Amber called out.

“Yes, Princess Amber?” Dorrie inquired.

“James and I wanted to say we’re happy to see that you and Sofia have become friends” Amber smiled.

“It’s nice that Sof has made a friend here in the castle” James warmly said. 

“We also understand that congratulations are in order” Amber added. “We heard that Violet adopted you, and that the two of you are now mother and daughter. The two of us are very happy for you”.

“Thank you” Dorrie beamed.

“James and I were wondering if you would like to get together with us and Sofia for a play date?” Amber offered.

“Thank you for the offer, but I do have duties here at the castle” Dorrie said.

“Those duties can be postponed, Dorrie” Queen Miranda smiled as she walked up. “Children should be allowed to be children”.

“Thank you, Queen Miranda” Dorrie smiled, gratefully.

“It’s settled, then” Amber smiled. “James and I will make the arrangements”.

Early that evening

It was now time for the belated Wassailia party. Everybody had a wonderful time enjoying delicious food, and talking to each other. Soon, it came time to open the presents. King Roland and Baileywick had taken care of some last minute presents for the Lorich family. 

The Lorich children, Mario and Suzie, received some new toys. Their mother, Hannah, received some new dresses. Their father, Steffan, received an envelope with the royal seal on it. Steffan opened the envelope, and discovered an official document which read:

Let it be known that I, King Roland the Second, appoint Mr. Steffan Lorich to be the official royal woodcutter for Enchancia Castle.

Steffan continued to read the official document. Near the end of the document, the weekly pay for the position was outlined, and it would allow the Lorich family to live a very comfortable life from that point forward. There was also a gift of a new horse, as well as a wagon, for Steffan and the family to use.

“Thank you, Your Majesty” Steffan said gratefully.

“You are most welcome” Roland smiled.

After the royal family had opened their gifts, it was time to present a gift to each member of the castle staff. Soon, it was Dorrie’s turn.

“This is for the newest member of our staff, Dorrie Cooper” Roland announced as he took a wrapped box from under the tree in the great hall. “We have been told that she is excelling in school, and has a great appetite for learning. We give this gift to help satisfy her appetite”.

Roland handed the box to Dorrie, who unwrapped the box, and discovered a small library of books. The books included a book on math, a book on science, a book on history, and a book on art.

“Thank you, Your Majesty” Dorrie smiled at Roland.

“There is another book in there as well” Miranda added. “Your own copy of a book we hear is one of your favorites”.

Dorrie dug through the box, and pulled out a book on ... the 9th Century kingdom of Kippernium and the adventures of Jane and Dragon.

“Thank you, Your Majesties” Dorrie beamed at Miranda and Roland.

“Your very welcome, Dorrie” Miranda smiled.

The rest of the staff received their gifts, with each being pleased with what he or she received. The belated Wassailia party then continued on into the night, with everybody having a wonderful time. After the party, everybody retired for the night, with the Lorich family staying overnight.

In Dorrie’s room, Dorrie was carefully putting her new books on a small table in her room when Violet walked in.

“I just wanted to say good night, my precious one” Violet smiled as she watched Dorrie lovingly putting her new books away. “It was very nice of the royal family to give you those books”.

“I am so grateful for these” Dorrie beamed. “I will treasure these books forever”.

“By the way, you have tomorrow off” Violet announced to Dorrie. “You’ll be having a play date with Princess Sofia, Princess Amber, and Prince James. Lets get you ready for bed”.

Violet helped Dorrie get ready for bed, then helped Dorrie into bed.

“Good night, sweetheart” Violet smiled as she kissed Dorrie on the forehead. “I love you”.

“I love you too, Mom” Dorrie smiled back.

Violet then left Dorrie’s room as Dorrie settled into bed. Dorrie then turned her head to look at her new books, as well as the toys that Sofia had given her. Dorrie smiled at the sight - she never knew that life could be so good. Everything was right with the world.

The next morning

Dorrie got dressed in one of her dresses, and made her way to the great hall where the Lorich family was gathered awaiting a carriage to take them home.

“It was wonderful having all of you here” Roland smiled as he looked at the Lorich family. Roland then turned to Steffan. “I look forward to having you start work tomorrow”.

“As do I, Your Majesty” Steffan smiled as he bowed. “Thank you again”.

“You are very welcome” Roland smiled back.

Mario and Suzie walked up to Dorrie who was standing off to the side.

“Suzie and I will see you at school after Wassailia break” Mario smiled at Dorrie.

“See the two of you then” Dorrie smiled back.

“See you” Suzie smiled with a happy giggle as she and Mario raced off to join their parents.

“Good morning, Dorrie” Queen Miranda greeted as she walked up to Dorrie. “Sofia, Amber, and James are up in Sofia’s room. They are looking forward to their play date with you. Go on up”.

“Thank you, Queen Miranda” Dorrie smiled as she curtsied, then left for Sofia’s room.

“Have fun” Miranda smiled as Dorrie left.

The play date

In a few minutes, Dorrie arrived at Sofia’s room, and knocked on the door.

“Dorrie” Amber smiled as she greeted Dorrie. “Please, come in”.

“Thank you, Princess Amber” Dorrie smiled as she walked in.

“Please, it’s just Amber to you” Amber smiled. “We’re all friends here”.

“And just call me James” James added with a smile.

“Thank you, Princess ... I mean Amber” Dorrie acknowledged. “And thank you, James”.

“We’re glad your here” James smiled. 

“We were just going to start in on a board game, Dorrie” Sofia smiled. “Please sit down and join us”.

Dorrie sat down, then noticed the board game. “We use to play this in the orphanage” Dorrie smiled.

Dorrie, Sofia, Amber, and James then took turns playing the game. As the game went on, the four started talking among themselves.

“So, Dorrie?” Amber asked. “What was life like at the orphanage?”.

“It was pleasant enough” Dorrie answered. “The kids were treated well, and Mrs. Tweedle made sure our needs were met. I am, however, glad I have a place where I can call home”.

“Your lucky having a mom like Violet” Sofia smiled at Dorrie. “She’s a fine person”.

“I love her very much” Dorrie smiled back. “I couldn’t have asked for a better mom than her”.

“What happened to your birth parents?” James asked Dorrie.

“They died when our house caught fire one night” Dorrie answered, a bit sad at remembering the event.

“I’m sorry” James apologized to Dorrie. “I didn’t mean to make you sad”.

“It’s okay, James” Dorrie managed to smile. “It’s better to talk about it, than to keep it buried inside”.

“Who were your birth parents?” Sofia asked Dorrie.

“They were Donald and Mary Starks” Dorrie answered. “They were farmers who came from a village in southern Enchancia. They moved to Dunwitty before I was born”.

“I’m acquainted with southern Enchancia” Amber exclaimed with glee. “What village did they come from?”.

“The funny thing is, they never told me” Dorrie remembered. “It was always like it was some kind of deep, dark secret”.

At that moment, Baileywick walked in. 

“Children” Baileywick announced, “Cedric the sorcerer is ready to entertain you in the observatory”.

“Your gonna love the observatory” Sofia smiled at Dorrie as everybody made their way out of Sofia’s room.

In a few minutes, Dorrie, Sofia, Amber, and James arrived in the observatory. Dorrie was instantly impressed with the place.

“If you’ll gather round, children, lets start today’s entertainment” Cedric announced as he stepped forward, trying to act excited when, in fact, he loathed entertaining children.

Cedric performed some magic tricks which impressed Dorrie, Sofia, Amber, and James. Cedric then decided to impress the children with one more magic trick. Cedric brought out a crystal attached to a chain, and let it dangle in front of the children.

“I will now make this crystal glow at my command” Cedric announced.

To the children gathered, it would appear to be a great trick. However, the truth be told, it was a simple magical crystal enchanted to glow in the presence of anybody who had very powerful magical ability, such as a sorcerer, sorceress, witch, or warlock. All Cedric would have to do is to put the crystal around his neck, and it would automatically glow. 

Cedric then put the crystal around his neck, and the crystal glowed. The children, not knowing the secret behind the crystal, were impressed with the trick. 

Dorrie was very interested in the crystal, and was drawn to it for reasons she could not explain.

“Sir, may I take a closer look at your crystal?” Dorrie asked Cedric.

“I don’t see why not” Cedric responded.

Dorrie stepped up, and started to look at the crystal. Her finger accidentally touched it, and the crystal started glowing. Cedric was surprised, but quickly regained his composure.

“I’m sorry, sir” Dorrie apologized. “I didn’t mean to touch it”.

“No harm done, child” Cedric reassured Dorrie in a rather fake way. “I decided to make you part of this magic trick. Were you impressed?”.

“Very much so” Dorrie beamed as Sofia, Amber, and James clapped.

At that moment, Baileywick walked into the observatory. “Children”, Baileywick announced, “lunch will be served in the royal dining room in twenty minutes”.

Baileywick, Dorrie, Sofia, James, and Amber then walked out of the observatory, as Wormwood flew down and landed on Cedric’s shoulder.

“Did you see that, Wormy?” Cedric asked in astonishment. “The crystal lit up in Dorrie’s presence. That means she either has very powerful magical ability, or is descended from those who had very powerful magical ability”.

Wormwood cawed in amazement.

“I shall have to keep an eye on that young lady” Cedric thought out loud. “She’s becoming good friends with the royal children, especially Princess Sofia. If Dorrie has such powerful magical ability, or if someday it manifests itself in her, she might become a threat to my efforts to steal the Amulet of Avalor and take over the kingdom”.

That night

As Dorrie laid in her bed, she thought back to the day that had just passed. It had been a very enjoyable day with Sofia, Amber, and James. It would be a treasured memory she would cherish always.

Dorrie then started thinking about her birth parents. It was strange that she didn’t know a lot about their history. She had always thought it was something that she would learn as time went on. However, now that her birth parents were dead, she would probably never know.

Dorrie then found herself getting tired, and let out a yawn as a result. She laid her head on her pillow, and quickly went to sleep for the night. As Dorrie slept, the ghost of a woman appeared in Dorrie’s room, and stood there looking at Dorrie. The ghost was Mary Starks, Dorrie’s birth mother.

“One day, Dorrie, you will know the truth” Mary thought to herself. “When that day comes, your father and I hope you will understand”.

(End of Chapter 3).

Author’s notes

Dorrie dug through the box, and pulled out a book on ... the 9th Century kingdom of Kippernium and the adventures of Jane and Dragon - this is a reference to the “Jane and the Dragon” tv series (you’ll recall that this is also mentioned in Chapter 1 of this story).

Gwen’s brief appearance in this chapter is set before the “Sofia the First” episode “Gizmo Gwen”, so in this chapter Gwen would still be a kitchen maid.

Mario and Suzie Lorich are the two children of the woodcutter seen in the “Sofia the First” episode “Holiday in Enchancia”. Sofia2015 came up with the first names of Mario and Suzie, while I came up with the last name of Lorich. Meanwhile, their mother’s name, Hannah, was established in “Holiday in Enchancia”. Their father was never given a name in “Holiday in Enchancia”, so I came up with the name of Steffan for him.

Steffan continued to read the official document. Near the end of the document, the weekly pay for the position was outlined, and it would allow the Lorich family to live a very comfortable life from that point forward. There was also a gift of a new horse, as well as a wagon, for Steffan and the family to use - we saw that in the “Sofia the First” episode “Holiday in Enchancia”, Steffan and his family didn’t appear to have much money, and I thought it would be nice for Steffan and his family to have enough money to live a comfortable life. I also thought it would be nice for the family to have a new horse, considering that in “Holiday in Enchancia”, Steffan remarked that his current horse was getting on in years.


	4. Chapter 4

Dorrie - a Sofia the First fanfic

Chapter 4: Spring

Late April

A few months had passed since Wassailia, and it was now late April. Mother’s Day had just passed, and Queen Miranda, Princess Sofia, Princess Amber, and Prince James had spent the day on Juneberry Island. What started off as an awkward exchange between them, Lucinda, and Lucinda’s prank playing mother changed into a wonderful day enjoyed by all.

Violet and Dorrie also spent Mother’s Day together, enjoying a quiet afternoon in the Peppertree Forest. It was a very enjoyable day for Violet and Dorrie, and the two found themselves even closer than before.

In school, Dorrie was doing quite well. One day, during the last period of school which was reserved for magical training, it was time for student evaluations. The students waited in line and were called, one by one, into a room. Soon, it was Dorrie’s turn.

“Dorrie Cooper” a teacher called out.

Dorrie walked into a room where Miss Lovegood was waiting.

“Good afternoon, Dorrie” Miss Lovegood smiled. “Please take out your training wand”.

“Yes, Miss Lovegood” Dorrie said as she pulled out her training wand.

“Dorrie” Miss Lovegood started as she pointed to a huge crystal which was laying on a table, “I want you to point your training wand at this crystal, concentrate, and make the crystal glow as brightly as you can”.

Dorrie pointed her training wand at the crystal and concentrated. In a few moments, a magical beam shot from Dorrie’s training wand and started making the crystal glow. As Dorrie continued to concentrate, the beam from her wand started making the crystal glow brighter and brighter until the room was totally lit up with a white glow. Miss Lovegood was taken off guard by the strength of the beam that Dorrie produced, but composed herself before Dorrie was able to pick up on anything.

“You may stop now, Dorrie” Miss Lovegood smiled.

Dorrie concentrated, and the beam from her wand stopped. “How was that, Miss Lovegood?” Dorrie asked.

“That was very good, Dorrie” Miss Lovegood answered with a smile. “You may leave now. The students who have already been here are playing outside. Please feel free to join them until school ends for the day”.

“Thank you, Miss Lovegood” Dorrie smiled as she left the room.

Miss Lovegood looked at the crystal in amazement. “My God” she thought to herself, “Dorrie is practically up to Lucinda’s power level. But how is this possible?”.

The next day

Another school day had ended, and Dorrie arrived back at Enchancia Castle after attending school that day. On the front stairs, Violet and Baileywick were waiting for Dorrie.

“Welcome home, Dorrie” Violet smiled as she hugged Dorrie. “How was school today?”.

“It was fine, Mom” Dorrie answered with a smile.

Baileywick smiled at the touching scene, then stepped forward. “Dorrie” Baileywick started, “King Roland and Queen Miranda would like to see you in the King’s study”.

“Have I done something wrong?” Dorrie asked, worried.

“No, sweetheart” Violet reassured Dorrie. “We’ve received some good news from school about you, and we want to talk to you about it”.

“Okay” Dorrie said, wondering what was going on.

“Ladies, if you’ll follow me” Baileywick requested as he led Dorrie and Violet to King Roland’s study. 

In a few minutes, Baileywick, Violet, and Dorrie reached King Roland’s study where Roland, Queen Miranda, and Miss Lovegood were waiting.

“Please, come in” Roland directed.

“Miss Lovegood gave us some interesting news about you, Dorrie” Miranda reported.

“Remember that evaluation you took yesterday?” Miss Lovegood asked Dorrie.

“Yes, Miss Lovegood” Dorrie answered.

“It turns out you have a very high magical power level” Miss Lovegood informed Dorrie. “Such a high magical power level is usually associated with parents who have a high power level themselves”.

“My birth parents were farmers” Dorrie reported, taken off guard.

“We’re thinking they were more than that” Miss Lovegood theorized. “If you have any further information on your birth parents, we would appreciate hearing it”.

“They never told me much about their past, except that they use to live in a village in the southern part of Enchancia” Dorrie informed Miss Lovegood.

“What village was it?” Miss Lovegood asked, curious.

“They never mentioned it’s name” Dorrie answered. “It was almost as if they didn’t want to talk about it”.

“Dorrie” Roland started, “would you mind if we did an investigation on your birth parents? You have a very high magical power level, and finding out more about your birth parents might help us to find out what is going on”.

“Am I in trouble over this?” Dorrie asked, nervous.

“Not at all, Dorrie” Miranda reassured Dorrie. “We simply want to find out more about them. It could help us understand where your power level comes from, and how to fine tune your magical training to meet your needs”.

“To tell you the truth, I’d like to know more about them” Dorrie said.

“Then I’ll have Constable Miles start an investigation” Roland smiled. “With luck, we should find out something about their past”.

Two days later

It was now Friday. Dorrie returned home from school for the day. As Dorrie walked up the front steps of the castle, Violet came out to greet her.

“Hello, sweetheart” Violet smiled as she hugged Dorrie. “Have a good day?”.

“Yes, Mom” Dorrie smiled back.

“Constable Miles, in his investigation of your birth parents, came across a letter given to Mrs. Tweedle by your birth parents lawyer” Violet started. “Mrs. Tweedle was going to give it to you when you were older, but we all thought that you should have it now. It might well explain some things”. Violet then handed Dorrie a sealed envelope.

“It’s still sealed” Dorrie observed.

“The letter is for you, and we didn’t want to open it before you had a chance to read it first” Violet smiled.

“Thank you” Dorrie smiled back.

“Queen Miranda said we could use the sitting room this afternoon” Violet reported. “It might be a nice place to read what your birth parents have to say”.

“I’d like that” Dorrie smiled.

Violet and Dorrie walked into the castle, and sat down in the sitting room. Dorrie then opened the envelope, not knowing if she wanted to read what was inside.

“Nervous, sweetheart?” Violet asked Dorrie.

“Yes, Mom” Dorrie answered.

“Would you like me to read it to you?” Violet offered.

“I’d like that, if it wouldn’t be too much trouble” Dorrie requested.

“It would be my honor” Violet smiled. Violet then took a letter out of the envelope, and started reading it to Dorrie.

Our Dearest Dorrie:

If you are reading this letter, then by some tragic event we have died and you have survived. We are sorry we won’t be there to see you grow into the fine woman we know you’ll become. We will always love you very much.

There is something we feel you must know. You knew us as farmers. However, that is not how we started off. When we first met, we were a witch and a warlock. We used our powers for good, and that is how we made a living before you were born.

We were living in the Village of Galdana in southern Enchancia. Things were fine there until a new group of people moved into the village. These people didn’t like witches and warlocks, and started spreading lies about us to the others in the village. Soon, things escalated, and we were informed by a few of our remaining friends in the village that the next step against us was our deaths. That night, we fled from Galdana and moved from place to place until we came across the Village of Dunwitty where we settled.

We didn’t want to repeat what happened in Galdana, so we changed our last name from Cosmarune to Starks, decided to live as normal people, and became farmers. Before long, you were born, and we decided to raise you as a normal child so you would be spared what we had to go through.

The truth is, Dorrie, that you are a witch, and you have witch powers buried deep inside of you. You may decide to live as a normal person, or live as a witch - that choice will be up to you. Whatever you decide, know that we will support your decision.

We apologize for keeping the truth from you. We were simply looking out for what we thought was your best interests. We hope that one day you can forgive us.

All our love to you, our precious one.

Sincerely, your loving parents, Donald and Mary Cosmarune-Starks.

Violet stopped reading the letter, and put it down on a nearby table. Violet then turned to Dorrie. “I’m so sorry your parents had to go through that” Violet sadly said. “From what I’ve just read, they seemed like good people who were very badly wronged”.

“Where do we go from here?” Dorrie asked, concerned. “Afterall, not everybody likes witches”.

“We’ll take it one step at a time, my precious one” Violet reassured Dorrie. “I love you very much, and accept who you are”.

“Even if I’m a witch?” Dorrie wanted to know.

“Even if your a witch” Violet smiled at Dorrie. “You are a good person, Dorrie. Always remember that”. Violet then reached over and hugged Dorrie. “We should see King Roland. He will want to know what your birth parents had to say in the letter”.

“I’m scared, Mom” Dorrie said, frightened. “What if he no longer wants me here?”.

“King Roland is a kind and fair man” Violet gently said to Dorrie. “I’m sure he will understand”.

Giving the news to King Roland

In a little while, Dorrie and Violet walked to King Roland’s study, and Violet knocked on the door.

“Come in” Roland invited.

Dorrie and Violet walked into Roland’s study, and found Roland, Queen Miranda, and Cedric having a conversation.

“If this is a bad time, we can come back later” Violet said as she noticed that Roland was busy.

“We’ve just finished up” Roland smiled. “I understand, Dorrie, that you received a letter written by your birth parents. Did it answer anything for you?”.

“It did, King Roland” Dorrie answered. “It answered everything. I think you’ll want to read it”. Dorrie then handed the letter to Roland.

As Roland read the letter, Miranda and Cedric read the letter over Roland’s shoulder. For Cedric, this was his worst fear come true. Dorrie did indeed have powers deep down inside, and she could be a threat to his plans to steal Sofia’s amulet and take over the kingdom. Cedric knew he had to act fast.

“We cannot have a witch living in the castle!” Cedric exclaimed. “It’s unheard of! She could well become a threat!”.

“Oh, please don’t turn me out” Dorrie begged as she got down on her knees. “I’ve come to think of this castle as a home. I would never be a threat to any of you. Please don’t turn me out, I beg you”.

“Silence, witch!” Cedric snapped.

“Your scaring the living daylights out of the poor child” Miranda admonished Cedric as she walked over and gently placed her hand on Dorrie’s shoulder in a reassuring manner.

“Seriously?! You can’t tell me your seriously considering letting this witch stay on here?!” Cedric huffed.

“That’s enough, Cedric!” Roland snapped. “Dorrie is not going anywhere. I could be convinced, however, to have you go somewhere - as in seeking employment elsewhere”.

Cedric realized he had overplayed his hand. “I apologize if I have overstepped my bounds” Cedric apologized in a fake way. “I was simply looking out for the safety of the castle”.

“Cedric, I suggest you leave and go back to your workshop” Roland suggested with a cross look.

“Yes, Your Majesty” Cedric bowed as he took his leave.

As Cedric was leaving, Roland and Miranda were doing their best to reassure Dorrie that they had no plans of turning her out of the castle.

“Please, don’t worry, Dorrie” Miranda gently said. “What we’ve found out about your birth parents changes nothing. You have, and will always be, welcome here at Enchancia Castle”.

“Thank you, Queen Miranda” Dorrie gratefully said with tears of relief in her eyes.

“Your very welcome” Miranda smiled at Dorrie.

“In fact, now that we know you have a witch heritage, we want you to be proud of that heritage” Roland added. “And, we will make sure you are trained in the use of your witch powers. We want to you to have every advantage you can possibly have”.

“Meanwhile, I know of some people who can help get you started” Miranda smiled at Dorrie. “I’ll make the arrangements as soon as possible”.

“Do you mean Lucinda and her mother?” Roland asked Miranda. “The ones that Sofia, Amber, James, and Baileywick told me about?”.

“Yes” Miranda answered. “Lucinda is a good little witch, and all Sofia wanted was to have some time with me on Mother’s Day. Sofia understands that she shouldn’t have asked Lucinda to do a spell that got me and Sofia to be alone. Sofia has learned a valuable lesson from it”.

“Still, Amber was quite upset with all the hexing that Lucinda’s mother was doing” Roland pointed out.

“Lucinda’s mother has expressed an interest in changing her ways” Miranda countered. “Afterall, she reversed her hex and unfloated Juneberry Island”.

“King Roland?” Dorrie asked, “Will Princess Amber be upset now that I’m a witch?”.

“Queen Miranda and I will explain the situation to her” Roland reassured Dorrie. “I’m sure once she knows the situation, she’ll understand”.

Dorrie sighed in relief.

“Violet” Roland smiled. “I’m giving you and Dorrie the rest of the day off, with pay. I think the two of you could use some time together after what just took place here”.

“Thank you very much, King Roland” Violet smiled back as she and Dorrie curtsied.

“And thank you for not turning me out, King Roland, Queen Miranda” Dorrie said gratefully as she curtsied again.

“You are quite welcome, Dorrie” Roland smiled back.

Some quality time together

After Violet and Dorrie had left Roland’s study, the two headed down to the back outdoor area of the castle. In a little bit, Violet and Dorrie found a bench to sit on.

“See, everything worked out fine, sweetheart” Violet gently said as she put her arm around Dorrie.

“I was really scared when Mr. Cedric took offense to me being a witch” Dorrie said, still a bit shaken up.

“You saw how fast King Roland and Queen Miranda nipped that in the bud” Violet commented. “I don’t think Cedric will try something like that ever again”.

Dorrie snuggled next to Violet. “I love you” Dorrie smiled at Violet. “I’m so happy you’re my Mom”.

“And I’m so happy your my daughter” Violet smiled back.

“Can I ask you something, Mom?” Dorrie asked.

“Of course, sweetheart” Violet answered with a smile.

“How do you feel about me being a witch?” Dorrie wanted to know.

“I love you very much, and I am very proud of you” Violet answered. “You being a witch gives me one more thing to be proud of. I know you’ll be a good one”.

Violet and Dorrie spent the rest of the afternoon behind the castle, having a wonderful time talking and being with each other.

That evening

Dorrie was in her room, and had just gotten ready for bed, when she heard a knock at her door.

“Come in” Dorrie invited.

The door opened, and in walked Amber.

“Princess Amber” Dorrie started, “what may I do for you?”.

“My father and mother told us at dinner about you being a witch” Amber answered. “I want you to know I understand, and I would never damn you for it. I accept you for who you are, and I look forward to seeing you become a fine witch”.

“Thank you” Dorrie said in relief.

“Your very welcome” Amber smiled as she hugged Dorrie. “And if Cedric gives you any more grief, please let me know. I have my way of putting Cedric in his place”.

Monday 

The weekend had passed, and it was time for a new school week to begin. That morning, Dorrie walked up to the entrance of Lily Oaks Elementary where Lucinda was waiting.

“Good morning, Dorrie” Lucinda smiled. “I think it’s wonderful having a witch my age here in the village”.

“You know, then?” Dorrie asked, taken off guard.

“Queen Miranda let my mother and I know over the weekend” Lucinda answered. “We’ll be coming over to the castle every so often to teach you what you need to know”.

“I hope you and your mother will be patient with me?” Dorrie requested. “Afterall, I have a lot to learn”.

“Don’t worry” Lucinda reassured Dorrie. “We’ll take it one step at a time”.

Back at Enchancia Castle, Queen Miranda was walking down a hallway when she encountered Cedric.

“Queen Miranda” Cedric greeted as he bowed.

“You should know, Cedric, that I’m very disappointed at the way you treated Dorrie the other day” Miranda scolded. “She’s only a child, and you scared the living daylights out of her”.

“If I overstepped my bounds, I apologize, Queen Miranda” Cedric apologized in a fake way.

“Well, you did” Miranda pointed out. “You treated Dorrie in a shameful manner. She didn’t deserve to be treated as an enemy”.

“I might point out that as royal sorcerer, it is my duty to point out magical threats to your family” Cedric countered, trying to sound important.

“Dorrie is no threat” Miranda proclaimed. “She’s a sweet girl who would bend over backwards to help any of us”.

“As you wish, Queen Miranda” Cedric conceded.

“I should also point out that I have made arrangements for Dorrie to be properly trained to use her witch powers” Miranda announced. 

“What kind of arrangements, if I may ask?” Cedric inquired.

“Lucinda and her mother will come to the castle every so often to train Dorrie” Miranda answered. 

“Lucinda’s mother is coming to the castle?!” Cedric exclaimed in shock. “I’ve heard of her. Not only is she a prank playing witch, but I’ve also heard she has quite the temper”.

“Then it would be wise of you to stay on her good side” Miranda suggested. 

“Point well taken, Queen Miranda” Cedric said in defeat. “If you’ll excuse me, I have duties to perform”.

As Cedric walked away, he was quite irritated. “It’s bad enough that Dorrie is a witch” Cedric thought to himself in disgust. “But now, there’s going to be two additional witches hanging around the castle. It’s getting to the point that I’ll never be able to steal Sofia’s amulet and use it to take over the kingdom. Oh! Merlin’s mushrooms!”.

Back at Lily Oaks Elementary, in Miss Sarkin’s class, the students were waiting for class to begin. As they waited for class to begin, some students started to talk to Dorrie.

“So, Dorrie?” Jade started, “we’ve heard that your a witch?”.

Dorrie looked at Lucinda. “It’s a small village” Lucinda pointed out. “News travels fast”.

Jade could see that Dorrie was becoming a little worried. “Oh, Dorrie” Jade reassured Dorrie, “don’t worry - it wasn’t a judgment”.

“Actually, we think it’s kinda neat” Ruby added.

At that moment, Miss Sarkin and Miss Lovegood walked into the classroom.

“Students, please take your seats” Miss Sarkin directed, “except for Dorrie, Jade, Lucinda, and Ruby. The four of you will follow Miss Sarkin to the school auditorium”.

As the four followed Miss Lovegood, the four were worried that perhaps they had done something wrong. Miss Lovegood picked up on it, and turned around.

“Don’t worry, girls” Miss Lovegood reassured them. “You’ve done nothing wrong. In fact, I think you’ll like what I’m going to announce”. The five then entered the school auditorium where some other students were waiting. “Have a seat, girls” Miss Lovegood smiled.

As Dorrie, Jade, Lucinda, and Ruby sat down, Miss Lovegood stood before those gathered.

“As you know, last week I carried out student evaluations” Miss Lovegood started. “Those of you gathered here showed an advanced degree of magical ability. Therefore, starting this next school year, you will be taking a more advanced magical class which will be designed to meet your needs”.

The students gathered in the auditorium were very pleased that they were being chosen to attend a more advanced magical class.

“I want to extend my congratulations to each of you” Miss Lovegood smiled. “I look forward to teaching each of you more advanced magic starting this next school year. You may now return to your classrooms”.

As the students were getting up to return to their classrooms, Miss Lovegood called over to Dorrie.

“Dorrie Cooper” Miss Lovegood smiled. “I’d like to see you for a moment”.

“I’ll see the three of you back in class” Dorrie said to Lucinda, Ruby, and Jade. Dorrie then walked over to Miss Lovegood. “Yes, Miss Lovegood?” Dorrie inquired.

“Queen Miranda has informed me about what you found out about your birth parents” Miss Lovegood announced to Dorrie. “That certainly explains your high magical power level. I’m looking forward to seeing you grow into the fine witch I know you’ll become”.

“Thank you, Miss Lovegood” Dorrie smiled.

“If you’ll follow me to my office, there’s somebody I’d like you to meet” Miss Lovegood announced. The two then made their way to Miss Lovegood’s office.

(End of Chapter 4).

Author’s notes

In this chapter, where Roland and Miranda are discussing Lucinda and her mother, I want to thank Sofia2015 for that idea.

Lily Oaks Elementary is from Sofia2015’s story “Sofia’s Decision”.

“Your very welcome” Amber smiled as she hugged Dorrie. “And if Cedric gives you any more grief, please let me know. I have my way of putting Cedric in his place” - this is a reference to the “Sofia the First” episode “Tea For Too Many” where Amber says to Cedric ”... then perhaps I should go get daddy, oh, I mean The King, and have him command you”, with Cedric cringing at the thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Dorrie - a Sofia the First fanfic

I want to thank A.t. for creating the characters of Cornelia Rose, Jonathan, Derek, Irma, and Wilhelmina for use in this story (see the author’s notes at the end of this chapter for a complete disclaimer). Meanwhile, for Shaddowridder221, see the author’s notes at the end of this chapter for a response to your reviews. Also, for Solar, see the special section at the end of this chapter for a response to your reviews.

Please note that I’ll be occupied with other things through December 11th, so don’t look for Chapter 6 of “Dorrie” until mid December at the earliest. I thank you in advance for your understanding.

I want to thank A.t., GemYin, Heartshine, Isiah02, Luiz4200, Ms Communication, Panda Palooza, RocketRacoon, Sofia2015, and Solar for their reviews of Chapter 4. I now give everybody Chapter 5 of “Dorrie”.

Chapter 5: First Steps

Being introduced

“Queen Miranda has informed me about what you found out about your birth parents” Miss Lovegood announced to Dorrie. “That certainly explains your high magical power level. I’m looking forward to seeing you grow into the fine witch I know you’ll become”.

“Thank you, Miss Lovegood” Dorrie smiled.

“If you’ll follow me to my office, there’s somebody I’d like you to meet” Miss Lovegood announced. The two then made their way to Miss Lovegood’s office. Miss Lovegood opened the door to her office, and standing inside was ... Lucinda’s mother.

“Good morning, Mrs. Magwin” Miss Lovegood smiled at Lucinda’s mother.

“Good morning, Miss Lovegood” Lucinda’s mother smiled back. “Is this our new witchlet?” Lucinda’s mother asked as she looked at Dorrie.

“Indeed it is” Miss Lovegood acknowledged before turning to Dorrie. “This is Lucinda’s mother, Mrs. Marla Rowena Magwin. Mrs. Magwin, this is Dorrie Cooper”.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Dorrie” Lucinda’s mother smiled at Dorrie.

“And it’s a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Magwin” Dorrie smiled back. “If you don’t mind me asking, what’s a witchlet?”.

“Not at all, little one” Lucinda’s mother replied with a smile. “A witchlet is a term for a young witch in training, like yourself”.

“Dorrie” Miss Lovegood started, “I’ve made arrangements for you to spend some time with Lucinda’s mother this morning. Call it a getting to know each other moment”.

“Thank you” Dorrie acknowledged..

Miss Lovegood led Lucinda’s mother and Dorrie to an office, then left the two of them alone to talk. Lucinda’s mother and Dorrie then sat down. Lucinda’s mother could tell that Dorrie was a bit nervous.

“Don’t be afraid, little witchlet” Lucinda’s mother gently said as she reached over and held Dorrie’s hand.

“This is all so new for me” Dorrie confessed. “I don’t want to let anybody down”.

“Rule number one is be true to yourself” Lucinda’s mother reassured Dorrie. “You have to be happy with the path you choose in life. Now, tell me, what path would you like to choose?”.

Dorrie thought about it for a few moments. “I’m happy working at Enchancia Castle” Dorrie started. “I enjoy the work, and it gives me a sense of purpose. What I would like is to eventually use my powers to aid in that work”.

“Ah!” Lucinda’s mother smiled. “Service work. It’s an honorable profession. There are a number of witches who are in the domestic service guild”.

“Domestic service guild?” Dorrie asked.

“A guild for witches who do domestic work” Lucinda’s mother answered. “Those in the domestic service guild proudly serve as maids, cooks, and nannies. They are highly sought after, and highly respected. With your work ethic, you’d do that guild proud”.

Dorrie smiled with pride at the complement.

“Do you have any questions for me?” Lucinda’s mother wanted to know.

“How is one suppose to act as a witch?” Dorrie asked.

“That’s a good question” Lucinda’s mother acknowledged. “It’s up to each witch to determine her attitude. Up to this past Mother’s Day, I was your classic broom riding, cauldron stirring, prank playing, wicked witch. With Lucinda’s announcement that she’s become a good witch, I’ve started to rethink my attitude. I see how happy being good makes Lucinda, and I have to admit, I’m seeing there are advantages to being good”.

“Then, if you don’t mind, I’d like to be a good witch” Dorrie said, hopefully.

“I think you’ve made a wise choice, little one” Lucinda’s mother smiled in approval.

After school

Dorrie was walking out of school for the day with Lucinda when the two heard Lucinda’s mother calling them.

“Lucinda, Dorrie” Lucinda’s mother called out with a smile while sitting in ... a royal carriage.

“What is this?” Lucinda asked as she and Dorrie stood there in awe.

“Dorrie’s first witch lesson is this afternoon at the castle” Lucinda’s mother answered. “King Roland had this carriage waiting for us. Come on aboard”.

Dorrie and Lucinda climbed aboard the royal carriage. The carriage then started making it’s way to Enchancia Castle.

“I’ll have to see how much time I can get off this afternoon” Dorrie announced to Lucinda’s mother, and Lucinda. “I do have some duties after school”.

“Don’t you worry about that” Lucinda’s mother reassured Dorrie. “King Roland left me a note. He told me to tell you that your witch training is considered part of your duties. During those times you are training, other staff members will take care of what you would normally have done”.

“But I couldn’t ask others to do my work” Dorrie pointed out.

“King Roland thought that might be your reaction” Lucinda’s mother smiled. “He wanted me to assure you that the staff support your training, and will be happy to help you in any way that they can”.

“Well, in that case” Dorrie relented.

“Meanwhile, I have a gift for you” Lucinda’s mother announced as she handed Dorrie a dark blue thick hardcover notebook. “This is a Grimoire”.

“Thank you” Dorrie smiled as she took the hardcover notebook. “What’s a Grimoire?”

“It’s like a personal notebook” Lucinda’s mother explained. “Every witch has one. It’s hand written, and contains all the information that the witch in question has gathered over a lifetime. A Grimoire usually contains ritual guidelines, spells, chants, symbols, and other reference information that the witch might find useful. Your Grimore is blank right now, waiting for you to write down information in it every time you learn something useful”.

“I will treasure it always” Dorrie promised.

Soon, the royal carriage arrived at the castle. As Lucinda, Lucinda’s mother, and Dorrie climbed down from the carriage, Violet walked up.

“Good afternoon, sweetheart” Violet smiled as she hugged Dorrie. “Have a good day today?”.

“I had a very good day, Mom” Dorrie smiled back. “I’ve been told that starting the next school year, I’ll be attending more advanced magic classes with Lucinda, Ruby, Jade, and a few other students”.

“Oh, that’s wonderful news, Dorrie” Violet beamed before turning to Lucinda and Lucinda’s mother. “It’s nice to meet you, Lucinda, Mrs. Magwin”.

“The pleasure is mine” Lucinda’s mother smiled at Violet. “I hear good things about you. Dorrie is blessed having you as a mother”.

“Why, thank you” Violet said, pleased at the complement. “By the way, there is another witch waiting inside the castle. Her name is Cornelia Rose”.

“Cornelia Rose” Lucinda’s mother said to herself. “Now that’s a name I haven’t heard for a while”.

“Who is Cornelia Rose, Mom?” Lucinda asked her mother.

“You’d like her, Lucinda” Lucinda’s mother answered. “She’s a good witch like yourself. She’s can be firm and strict when needed, but she also has a heart of gold”.

“If all of you will follow me, I’ll take you to her” Violet said as she led everybody into the castle.

Meeting Cornelia Rose

Violet led everybody to the castle sitting room where Cornelia was waiting.

“Cornelia” Lucinda’s mother said in glee.

“Marla?” Cornelia asked. “Marla Rowena Cosmac?”.

“Actually, it’s Magwin now” Lucinda’s mother corrected. “I married Godric Magwin”.

“Oh” Cornelia smiled. “You and Godric finally tied the knot”.

“Yes” Marla answered with a smile.

“So, tell me?” Cornelia started. “You still a broom riding, cauldron stirring, prank playing, wicked witch?”.

“Actually, I’m changing my ways” Marla announced. “My daughter here, Lucinda, has become a good witch ... and I’ve decided to follow her example”.

“Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Lucinda” Cornelia smiled as she shook Lucinda’s hand.

“The pleasure is mine, ma’am” Lucinda smiled back.

“What a charming young lady” Cornelia remarked about Lucinda. Cornelia then looked at Dorrie. “And you must be Dorrie Cooper”.

“Yes, ma’am” Dorrie smiled.

“I’ll leave all of you to get acquainted” Violet said as she started to leave to perform some duties. “See you later, sweetheart”.

“See you later, Mom” Dorrie smiled as Violet left.

“I hear you are going to train Dorrie in the witch arts” Cornelia said to Marla.

“Queen Miranda requested I do so” Marla commented.

“If you don’t mind, I’d like to help” Cornelia requested. “I can offer Dorrie specialty training”.

“What kind of specialty training, if you don’t mind me asking?” Dorrie asked Cornelia.

“Not at all, little one” Cornelia smiled at Dorrie. “I use to be a maid, and a member of the domestic service guild. I can give you specialty training that will help you in your duties here in the castle. I can teach you spells that will help in house cleaning, spells that will repair broken objects, and even spells that can help with cooking”.

“I’d like that” Dorrie beamed.

“Then it’s settled” Marla smiled. “I’ll teach Dorrie the regular witch arts, and you, Cornelia, can teach Dorrie domestic witch arts”.

“Sounds like a plan” Cornelia smiled back.

“Let’s all go out to the back of the castle” Marla directed. “There will be plenty of room back there”.

As everybody walked toward the back of the castle, Marla and Cornelia talked to each other.

“So, Cornelia?” Marla started. “Are Jonathan, Derek, Irma, and Wilhelmina still around?”.

“Oh, yes” Cornelia smiled. “Jonathan is still a warlock. Derek became the sorcerer for the Kingdom of Lacorinth. Irma became the sorceress for the Kingdom of Delvarda. And Wilhelmina became the enchantress for the island Kingdom of Hakalo”.

Soon, everybody found themselves outside in back of the castle. Marla started teaching Dorrie the basics, as Lucinda added some tricks she had learned. Cornelia also added in some basic household spells. It was a good first lesson, with Dorrie being a fast learner. It was soon time for Marla and Lucinda to return to their home in the village. As Marla and Lucinda left the castle courtyard in a royal carriage, Cornelia walked up behind Dorrie.

“I’ll be staying the night” Cornelia announced. “King Roland is interested in buying an enchanted painting I did”.

“You paint?” Dorrie asked, interested.

“I do, little one” Cornelia smiled. “I paint and sell both enchanted and non-enchanted paintings. People tell me I’m quite good at painting, and it brings in a good amount of money”.

“Could I see some of your work?” Dorrie asked.

“I’d love to show you, little one” Cornelia agreed. “If you’ll come up to my room after supper, I have a few pieces of work with me. Afterward, I’d like to have a talk with you”.

“What would you like to talk about?” Dorrie asked, not sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

“There are things you should know” Cornelia answered as she gently put her hand on Dorrie’s shoulder. “Will you come see me after supper?”.

“Yes” Dorrie agreed, intrigued.

After supper

A little while after supper was concluded, Dorrie made her way to the guest room where Cornelia was staying. Dorrie knocked on the door, and Cornelia answered.

“Come in, little one” Cornelia smiled.

“Thank you” Dorrie smiled back as she walked in.

“I hope I’m not keeping you from anything?” Cornelia inquired.

“No, ma’am” Dorrie answered. “While I’m still on duty for another hour, it’s just to keep an eye out for last minute things to be done”.

“Well, then” Cornelia started, “if anybody asks where you’ve been, I’ll say I needed help with some things in my room”.

“That works for me” Dorrie acknowledged with a smile.

“Come sit down, then” Cornelia invited. Cornelia then pulled out a dark purple carpet bag, opened it, and pulled out a few paintings.

“Is that a magic carpet bag?” Dorrie asked, curious.

“Why yes, it is” Cornelia answered with a smile. 

“I hear that they are quite rare” Dorrie commented.

“Yes they are, actually” Cornelia acknowledged. “Have you heard of magic carpet bags?”.

“I have” Dorrie answered. “Princess Sofia’s Aunt Tilly has one. Princess Sofia told me about it once”.

“I know Tilly” Cornelia smiled. “A nice lady, and a grand adventurer. She just loves to travel. We got to know each other when she bought an enchanted painting from me, and she visits me at my home every so often”.

“Where do you live, if I may ask?” Dorrie inquired.

“I live here in Enchancia” Cornelia answered, “between the villages of Turner Corners and Haverson Creek. My house doubles as a studio”.

“It must be interesting being a painter” Dorrie observed.

“It has it’s rewards” Cornelia acknowledged, “and it offers a certain level of freedom to do what one pleases”. Cornelia then pulled out her wand, and used it to arrange the few paintings she had brought out of her carpet bag so Dorrie could look at the paintings.

“These are very nice” Dorrie remarked, impressed. “If I could ask, what exactly is an enchanted painting?”.

“They are painted with magic paint brushes, and if you look closely, you can see movement in the paintings” Cornelia answered. Cornelia then brought a painting containing the scene of a house and front yard to Dorrie’s attention. As Dorrie looked at the painting, she suddenly saw three children run out from behind the house, then run back behind the house.

“That’s incredible!” Dorrie exclaimed, impressed.

“That’s why they are called enchanted paintings” Cornelia smiled as she gathered up the few paintings and put them back in her carpet bag. “Meanwhile, I have something to talk to you about”.

Dorrie’s attention focused on Cornelia as Cornelia started to talk.

“You should know that I knew your birth parents, Dorrie” Cornelia started. “They were very good people, and the three of us were good friends. After what happened to them in the Village of Galdana, they visited me at my home and told me what had happened. They told me that they were very hurt and frightened by what happened, and were going into hiding to live as normal people. I tried to talk them out of it, but their minds were made up. That’s the last time I saw them”. Cornelia then shed a tear, thinking back to that sad moment.

“You really loved them, didn’t you?” Dorrie observed.

“Yes, I did, little one” Cornelia answered. “I loved them as best friends. Then, when they went into hiding, I did something that perhaps I shouldn’t have”.

“What did you do?” Dorrie asked.

“One night, I flew my broom into Galdana, and hexed everybody who had been responsible for what had happened” Corneila answered. “The only people I spared were the few villagers who stuck by your birth parents. For those I did hex, there were a variety of things I did. Some got small horns on their heads, some got tails, and then I reserved the worst for the ringleader of the group who forced your birth parents to flee. I hexed him by spoiling his land so he could never farm there again. He eventually was forced to leave Galdana, but not before I gave him a rabbit nose so he would never forget what he had done to your birth parents”.

“I can see why you did what you did” Dorrie remarked. “However, was it going too far?”.

Corneila thought about what Dorrie had said for a few moments. “Maybe it was going too far, but sometimes people who do wrong have to pay for what they have done”.

“I understand” Dorrie agreed.

“I’d say your birth parents, in spite of them going into hiding, seemed to have a good life - they brought you into the world” Cornelia smiled, before getting a look of sadness on her face. “I only found out about your birth parents dying, and that you existed, only a week ago when I came across somebody from Dunwitty who was doing business near my home. I want you to know, Dorrie, if had I known about you, I would have adopted you on the spot. I am, however, very glad you found a home here at Enchancia Castle, and that Violet became your mother. She’s a fine woman, and the two of you are blessed to have each other”.

“Thank you” Dorrie smiled.

“So, tell me, little one - how were you treated at the orphanage you were at?” Corneila wanted to know.

“I was treated very well” Dorrie happily answered. “Everybody there was very kind to me, and Mrs. Tweedle, who is the director of the orphanage, treated me and the others as if we were her own”.

“That’s very good to hear” Cornelia smiled.

Cornelia and Dorrie spent the next half hour talking to each other, with Cornelia telling Dorrie about Dorrie’s birth parents. Afterward, Cornelia had to meet King Roland about the enchanted painting he was interested in buying.

A week later

Cornelia was at her home. In Cornelia’s bedroom, Cornelia pulled out a chest. The chest was a magical chest of coins that produced whatever kind of coins she needed. Jonathan, Derek, Irma, and Wilhelmina also had such magical chests.

Cornelia looked into her chest, and a large amount of gold coins appeared. Cornelia then produced two money sacks, and divided the coins equally between the two sacks. She then put the sacks into her carpet bag, and attached the carpet bag to her broom. Cornelia then took her broom outside, locked her house, and mounted the broom. In a few moments, Cornelia took flight on her way to Dunwitty and Enchancia Castle.

Cornelia arrived in Dunwitty first so she could carry out some business there. Her first stop was the village bank. Cornelia walked inside, and approached the bank manager.

“I would like to make a monetary gift to somebody who might have an account here” Cornelia requested.

“What is the person’s name?” the bank manager, an average sized man, asked.

“Miss Violet Cooper of Enchancia Castle” Cornelia answered.

“Why, yes - Violet does have an account with us” the bank manager smiled.

“Good!” Cornelia beamed in delight as she produced a money sack from her carpet bag. “I knew her adopted daughter’s birth parents, and I’d like to reward Violet for adopting Dorrie and being a good mother to her”.

“Oh, that’s so wonderful” the bank manager said in delight.

“If you’ll deposit this into Violet’s account, and write out a receipt, I’ll let Violet know what I’ve done” Cornelia said with a sense of satisfaction. 

“Just step over to my desk, and I’ll take care of this immediately” the bank manager smiled.

Cornelia’s next stop was the village orphanage. Cornelia walked inside, and found Mrs. Tweedle’s office. Cornelia then knocked on the door.

“Come in” Mrs. Tweedle invited.

Cornelia opened the door, and walked into Mrs. Tweedle’s office.

“What may I do for you, ma’am?” Mrs. Tweedle asked.

“My name is Cornelia Rose, and I knew Dorrie Starks’ birth parents” Cornelia announced. “I understand that Dorrie was treated very well when she was here, and I wanted to show you and the orphanage my appreciation”. Cornelia then took a money sack from her carpet bag, and handed it to Mrs. Tweedle.

“Oh, my!” Mrs. Tweedle exclaimed as she looked inside the money sack. “This is a small fortune!”.

“I’m sure that the orphanage could put this money to good use” Cornelia smiled.

“Oh, yes! We can!” Mrs. Tweedle smiled with joy. “Thank you so very much”.

“Your very welcome” Cornelia smiled. “The world needs more good people like you in it. Your a true credit to your profession”.

Later, at Enchancia Castle

Dorrie arrived home from school in a royal carriage. Aboard the carriage were Dorrie, Lucinda, and Lucinda’s mother. It was time for another session to train Dorrie in the witch arts. As Dorrie, Lucinda, and Lucinda’s mother stepped off of the carriage, Violet was waiting on the stairs to greet them.

“Welcome home, sweetheart” Violet smiled as she hugged Dorrie. Violet then turned to Lucinda, and Lucinda’s mother. “Welcome Lucinda, Mrs. Magwin. It’s always a pleasure having you here at the castle”.

“Thank you” Lucinda and her mother acknowledged.

At that moment, Cornelia flew up on her broom. 

“Welcome, Miss Rose” Violet greeted Cornelia, before turning to everybody else. “The back area of the castle is ready for you to use”.

“Why don’t you, Lucinda, and Dorrie go ahead?” Cornelia suggested to Lucinda’s mother. “I’d like to talk to Violet for a few minutes”.

“As you wish, Cornelia” Lucinda’s mother said as she, Lucinda, and Dorrie started walking toward the back area of the castle.

“Is there someplace we can talk?” Cornelia asked Violet.

“The sitting room is available, ma’am” Violet replied.

“Please, just call me Cornelia” Cornelia smiled.

“As you wish ... Cornelia” Violet acknowledged.

Violet showed Cornelia to the sitting room where the two sat down.

“I have something to give you” Cornelia smiled as she handed Violet the receipt from the bank.

“What is this?” Violet said in mild shock as she read the receipt. “I don’t have this much in my account. This is a small fortune”.

“It’s a gift from me to you and Dorrie” Cornelia said happily.

“I can’t take this, Cornelia” Violet explained. “It’s way too much”.

“Please accept it” Corneila pleaded. “It’s given out of love and respect. I’m sure you and Dorrie could use some extra to fall back on”.

“This must have set you back” Violet observed.

“Violet” Cornelia smiled, “I make a very good living at what I do. Trust me when I say that this won’t affect my finances one bit. To tell you the truth, I’m embarrassingly rich. And, every so often, I love giving money to worthy causes. And I can’t think of a more worthy cause than giving money to a mother and daughter who love each other very much”.

“If your sure ...” Violet wanted to know.

“I’m very sure” Cornelia said with a smile. “This would make me so very happy”.

“Then ... thank you” Violet said gratefully.

“Your very welcome” Cornelia warmly said. “I’ve better be getting out to the back of the castle”.

“Would you mind if I came out and watched?” Violet asked. “There’s not much going on at the castle today, and I have some free time”.

“We’d love to have you” Cornelia smiled.

The two women walked out to the back of the castle where Lucinda and her mother were already getting Dorrie’s training underway. As the session progressed, Cornelia added some household magic training to the mix. Dorrie was a fast learner, and got the hang of things with little to no trouble. It was a wonderful afternoon.

At one point, Violet came over and hugged Dorrie. “I am so proud of you, sweetheart” Violet beamed.

As Dorrie returned her mother’s embrace, Dorrie was happy inside. She had a loving mother, a fine home, and fine friends. Life was good.

(End of Chapter 5).

Author’s notes

Cornelia Rose, as well as her friends Jonathan, Derek, Irma, and Wilhelmina, are original characters created by A.t. for use in “Dorrie”. Jonathan was always to be a warlock, while Derek was simply described as a sorcerer, Irma was simply described as a sorceress, and Wilhelmina was simply described as an enchantress. To add some flavor, I decided to give Derek, Irma, and Wilhelmina specific jobs in kingdoms seen in my previous stories and in the “Sofia the First” TV series. In regard to Derek, this is a different Derek than the Derek seen in Chapter 1 of “Dorrie”.

Disclaimer: “Sofia the First” and everything associated to it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell and Disney. Cornelia Rose, everything associated to her and the other ideas from A.t © A.t. I only own Dorrie and everything associated to her. “Jane and the Dragon” © Martin Baynton, Mike Fallows, Theo Baynton, Nelvana and Weta Productions. Also some ideas in this fanfic came from SailorWednesdayMercury, and Sofia2015 so they belong to SailorWednesdayMercury, and Sofia2015. “Frozen” © Peter Del Vecho, Chris Buck, Jennifer Lee, Shane Morris and Disney. “Harry Potter” and everything associated to Harry Potter like Hogwarts © Bloomsbury Publishing, Arthur A. Levine Books, Chris Columbus, Alfonso Cuarón, Mike Newell, David Yates, David Heyman, Chris Columbus, Mark Radcliffe, David Barron, J. K. Rowling, Steve Kloves, Michael Goldenberg, Heyday Films, 1492 Pictures and Warner Bros. Pictures.

In regard to Rowena and Godric, these are names that SailorWednesdayMercury came up with as the first names for Lucinda’s parents for use in her story “A Birthday Surprise For Lucinda”. I have been using the same first names for Lucinda’s birth parents in my stories with the permission of SailorWednesdayMercury. Meanwhile, in response to “Mom’s the Word”, I adjusted the name of Lucinda’s mother so it would now be Marla Rowena Magwin (Magwin was once listed in the Disney Wiki “Sofia the First” area as the last name of Lucinda’s family, and that is what I have gone with in my stories). Also, for “Dorrie”, since we didn’t know Marla’s maiden name, I came up with the name of Cosmac.

Note for A.t.: In regard to your idea for Cornelia to have a magic mirror that grants wishes, I like that idea, and I’m currently thinking about how that could be used in a future chapter of “Dorrie”.

Note for Shaddowridder221: I’m very happy you enjoyed my “Jane and the Dragon” story “The New Arrival”. It was my pleasure writing it. Meanwhile, in regard to your “Sofia the First” story idea with eleven-year-old Kari, I like the idea, and I can see myself eventually writing it, perhaps being set when Sofia and Lucinda are older teenagers.

Physical descriptions of Cornelia Rose, and Dorrie Cooper: A.t. has described Cornelia Rose to me as follows - Cornelia has long wavy black hair, fair skin and blue eyes. Meanwhile, here is how I see Dorrie - white, slim, and with waist length dark brown hair. Dorrie would be Sofia's age. When Dorrie is working at the castle, she wears a maid’s uniform just like Marcy and Suzette wear (blue maid gown with a white apron, and a white hair cap).

The island Kingdom of Hakalo is mentioned in the “Sofia the First” episode “The Emerald Key” (in regard to this story, Wilhelmina would have replaced Mamanu upon Mamanu’s banishment from Hakalo).

The Kingdom of Delvarda is from my stories “Princess Becca”, and “A Scarlet Evening”.

The Kingdom of Lacorinth is from my story “Sisters” (Derek would have served Lacorinth before Lydia, and Lydia would have replaced Derek upon his retirement).

Special section for Solar

A guest reviewer by the name of Solar has posted a few reviews for “Dorrie”. I thought I should should do this special section just for Solar to address things that Solar has brought up.

Review from Solar: You do know that Harry Potter is very different from Sofia the First and set in different time periods and that they're not linked together and have no connection together. Beside also their things that everyday things in our world in Sofia the First is replaced like the paparazzi is replaced by the Painteratzis.

Answer from Niagara14301: Normally, “Harry Potter” and “Sofia the First” would be two seperate things. However, the wonderful thing about fan fiction is that the authors are free to experiment with blending together things from different universes. In fact, looking around the FanFiction website, I have noticed that some other authors also blend together “Harry Potter” elements with the “Sofia the First” universe. In regard to “Harry Potter” and “Sofia the First” being in different time periods, I am aware of that, and if you’ll look at my previous works, you’ll notice I have never used Harry, Hermione, Ron, or any of the other major characters who exist in our time (and, in regard to Miss Lovegood in “Dorrie”, she is an ancestor of Luna Lovegood, and lives in Sofia’s time period). You will also notice that when I have used Hogwarts or the Ministry of Magic in my previous works, they have been earlier versions of those institutions which would have existed in Sofia’s time. And, in regard to everyday things that might not exist in the “Sofia the First” time period, that is clearly in my opinion up for debate (examples: in “Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess”, in one scene, Cedric steps off of a modern looking elevator; and, in “Gizmo Gwen”, Sofia hands Gwen a wrench that looks very much like a modern day wrench).

Review from Solar: Also Cola doesn't exist in Sofia the First. 

Answer from Niagara14301: I’ll freely admit, having Cola in “Dorrie” is artistic license on my part. I wanted Dorrie to have access to non-adult beverages, so I came up with soft drinks, including Cola (in my defense, in some scenes of “Sofia the First” where the royal family are eating, a clear blue drink is served which looks to me like a sports drink - something else that shouldn’t technically exist in Sofia’s time, but appears to exist anyway).

Review from Solar: Also I don't think middle schools, high schools and college don't exist in Sofia the First universe.

Answer from Niagara14301: I should point out that in “The Baker King”, King Roland is suppose to attend the official dedication of the new school for the village children. In that episode, we actually see the outside of that school, along with one of the teachers, Miss Sarkin. That scene clearly shows that middle schools exist in Sofia’s time. And, if middle schools exist, then high schools and colleges should technically exist as well.

I hope this special section has cleared up some things. Before I close this special section, I should point out that those who produce “Sofia the First” over at Disney Junior have clearly borrowed elements from “Harry Potter” themselves. In “The Princess Stays in the Picture”, we have what are called enchanted paintings (sound familiar, Hogwarts students?). Also, in “Baileywhoops”, the visiting sorcerer wears an outfit that looks very much like a modern day Hogwarts school uniform.

In closing, let me say that fan fiction is about having fun. I enjoy writing fan fiction, and many others enjoy reading and writing fan fiction. We all have different tastes, and there is a variety of fan fiction to choose from, from true interpretations to the blending together of two or more universes. There is something for everybody, and that, as far as I’m concerned, is the important thing.


	6. Chapter 6

Dorrie - a Sofia the First fanfic

I want to thank those who have reviewed, favored, and followed “Dorrie” up to this point. It is wonderful to know that people are enjoying this story. I now give you Chapter 6 of “Dorrie”.

Chapter 6: Holding Down The Castle

Oh! Merlin’s Mushrooms!

It was now late June, and school had let out for the summer. King Roland, Queen Miranda, and Princess Amber had gone off to the countryside so Miranda could draw a phoenix or two. In King Roland’s infinite wisdom, he had left in charge ... Prince James, much to Cedric’s dismay.

That morning, Dorrie was busy in a castle hallway dusting a large vase when Cedric stormed by, trying to escape from the boy king. Just as Cedric thought he had made his escape, he heard James’ voice ring out.

“Oh, Cedric!” James called. “Where is my royal sorcerer?”.

Cedric cringed, while Dorrie pretended to concentrate on her work. 

“Cedric!” James again called out.

“Coming, King James” Cedric answered in defeat as he walked past Dorrie. Cedric then glared at Dorrie. “Your enjoying this, aren’t you, you little witch?!” Cedric asked in disgust.

“I’m doing my work, sir” Dorrie replied. “And, speaking of work ...”.

“CEDRIC!” James’ voice boomed.

”... isn’t the King awaiting your presence?” Dorrie finished.

Cedric grumbled as he made his way to where James was. As Cedric rounded a corner, he looked back at Dorrie. “Brat!” Cedric said under his breath, just loud enough for Dorrie to hear. 

As Cedric continued, he wasn’t watching where he was going, and bumped against a table, tripping in the process. Dorrie pretended not to notice. Cedric picked himself up, and disappeared into a room where James was. As Cedric closed the door to the room, Violet walked up to Dorrie.

“He’s gone now, so you might as well snicker” Violet grinned at Dorrie. “Lord knows I’m going to”.

Violet and Dorrie looked at each other, then started snickering. After about a minute, they had gotten it out of their system. 

“Your ten times the person compared to that rent-a-wizard” Violet smiled at Dorrie. “By the way, nice form keeping your composure when he tripped. Most people would have lost it on the spot”.

Dorrie smiled at the complement.

“I could use some help making King Roland and Queen Miranda’s bed” Violet requested.

“It would be my pleasure” Dorrie happily acknowledged.

As the two walked up the hallway, Violet put her arm around Dorrie’s shoulder, as Dorrie rested her head against Violet’s arm. From a distance, Marcy and Suzette smiled at the touching scene.

The return of an enemy

The next day, something strange started happening in the castle - slowly, one by one, everybody started to fall asleep. In a hallway, Violet and Dorrie were walking together when Violet suddenly fell asleep.

“Mom!” Dorrie cried out as Violet was frozen in place, asleep. “Mom? Can you hear me?”.

Violet didn’t respond. After trying again a few more times, Dorrie ran off to seek help. As Dorrie ran into another hallway, she discovered five maids standing there who were also frozen in place, asleep. Dorrie continued to run down hallway after hallway, discovering more people who were frozen in place, asleep. Dorrie then heard unfamiliar voices in the distance. Dorrie slowly walked toward where the voices were coming from.

In a few moments, Dorrie saw in the distance a fairy dressed in yellow, who was talking to a rose wrapped around the fairy’s wrist. Since Dorrie didn’t recognize them, she thought it best to stay out of sight around a corner as she listened to what the fairy and the rose were talking about.

“Well, Miss Nettle” the rose commented, “this has to be your best evil plan yet”.

“Yes, dear Rosie” Miss Nettle agreed. “Thanks to that spell I cast, everybody in the castle is frozen in place, asleep”.

“So, what do we do now?” Rosie wanted to know.

“We find Princess Sofia and take her magical amulet from her” Miss Nettle answered. “Once I have that amulet, I’ll be the most powerful fairy in the world!”.

“Sofia’s amulet ... is magical?” Dorrie thought to herself with a mix of awe and shock. “I’ve better find Sofia before this Miss Nettle character does”.

Dorrie managed to slip away without Miss Nettle or Rosie noticing. In a few minutes, Dorrie found herself at the door of Sofia’s bedroom. Dorrie opened the door to Sofia’s bedroom, and walked in to discover that Sofia was still awake, but covered with a blue glow being produced by Sofia’s amulet.

“Dorrie?!” Sofia turned around in shock as Dorrie came in. The blue glow around Sofia then disappeared.

“It’s alright, Sofia” Dorrie said in a reassuring tone. “I know your amulet is magical”.

“How?” Sofia asked in shock.

“There’s a fairy by the name of Miss Nettle in the castle” Dorrie informed Sofia, “and she wants your amulet”.

“Miss Nettle is here?” Sofia exclaimed. “She’ll use my amulet for evil! I can’t let her get it! We need to get help!”.

“I’m afraid we’re on our own right now, Sofia” Dorrie explained. “This Miss Nettle character has used a spell to make everybody in the castle go to sleep. We’re the only two who live in the castle who are still awake”.

“My amulet must have protected me” Sofia speculated. “But how come your not affected?”.

“I wish I knew” Dorrie answered.

“We’ve better hide” Sofia suggested. “Miss Nettle will be looking for me ... and my amulet”.

“Any ideas on where we can hide? Dorrie asked, hopeful.

“I know of a place” Sofia admitted.

“Then we’ve better get going” Dorrie suggested. 

In hiding

Sofia led Dorrie into Sofia’s large walk in closet. At the end of the closet, Sofia pushed on a panel. The panel then opened, reveling a secret passage. Sofia and Dorrie walked into the passage as the panel closed behind them.

“Wow!” Dorrie exclaimed in awe at the secret passage.

“There are about a half dozen secret passages inside the castle” Sofia informed Dorrie. “I discovered them shortly after I came to the castle. I use them from time to time - they make a handy shortcut”.

“Well, now that I know these passages exist, I’ll make sure to clean them up for you” Dorrie smiled. “Cornelia has taught me some cleaning spells that will make this job a breeze”.

“Thank you, Dorrie” Sofia smiled. “I’d appreciate that”.

“So, who is this Miss Nettle anyway?” Dorrie asked.

“She’s an evil fairy” Sofia answered. “She tried to steal the spell book from the three headmistresses at Royal Prep until James, Desmond, and I managed to stop her. Later, she showed up here at the castle disguised as a sorceress and tried to steal my amulet. Now she’s back to try again”.

“This Miss Nettle sounds like a real piece of work” Dorrie observed.

“She is” Sofia agreed.

“So, what does your amulet do, if you don’t mind me asking?” Dorrie inquired.

“First of all, you have to promise me you’ll never tell anybody about the amulet, and what it can do” Sofia requested.

“I promise” Dorrie informed Sofia. “You can trust me never to reveal anything about it”.

Sofia signed with relief. “My amulet gives me the power to talk to animals” Sofia revealed.

“Nice!” Dorrie smiled. “That explanes why you are so close to your animal friends. What a wonderful gift”.

“It is” Sofia smiled back. 

“What else does your amulet do?” Dorrie asked.

“Every so often, it allows me to summon a princess when I need help” Sofia answered. “It also gives me the ability to turn into a mermaid - I found that out when my family and I visited Merroway Cove. I also discovered today that my amulet apparently protects me from evil spells”.

“Your blessed having that amulet” Dorrie admitted. “It gives you some great powers”.

Sofia and Dorrie then walked down the passage. Meanwhile, in Sofia’s bedroom, Miss Nettle burst into the room.

“Oh, Princess Sofia” Miss Nettle called out. “Where are you?”. Miss Nettle then looked around Sofia’s bedroom, and discovered that Sofia wasn’t there. “No doubt your precious amulet protected you from my spell. No matter. Go ahead and play hide and seek. You have to come out at some point”.

Defending against Nettle

In the passage, Sofia and Dorrie walked down some stairs, and soon came to a panel. Sofia pushed the panel, which opened. Sofia looked around, saw that the room they had entered was not occupied, and signaled Dorrie to come out. The panel then closed.

“We’re in the castle library” Dorrie observed.

“I love this place” Sofia smiled.

“I wonder where Miss Nettle is?” Dorrie thought out loud.

“At least she’s not in here” Sofia observed. “So, what do we do to defend ourselves against her?”.

“Good question” Dorrie remarked.

“Well, I was kinda hoping you could use some magic” Sofia hoped.

“I could ... if I was a fully trained witch” Dorrie pointed out. “I know some cleaning spells, and in school we were taught basic magic. However, I don’t know the first thing about defensive spells. Cornelia, Lucinda, and Lucinda’s mother are planning to start teaching me defensive spells in the next month or so. I’m sorry I can’t be of more help”.

“That’s okay” Sofia reassured Dorrie. “We’ll figure out something”.

At that moment, Sofia and Dorrie heard Miss Nettle in the hallway outside of the library.

“Now, where could that pesky little princess be?” Nettle remarked to herself as she flew past the library and went down another hallway.

“That was close” Dorrie observed.

“Tell me about it” Sofia agreed.

“I think I have an idea” Dorrie announced. “It’s not magic, but it will be a defense. We need to get to the maintenance room a floor below this”.

Dorrie and Sofia looked out the library door, and saw that Nettle was nowhere to be seen. Dorrie and Sofia quietly made their way to a stairway which led to the floor below. In a few minutes, the two found themselves at the door to the maintenance room. They then went inside.

“Let’s see what we have here” Dorrie remarked as she looked around the room. “Ah! These will do nicely!” Dorrie gleefully said as she noticed some sealed paint cans and some rope.

A little while later, Nettle was floating down a hallway when she heard Sofia’s voice from in front of her.

“Oh! Miss Nettle!” Sofia called out in a mocking tone. “You want me? Come and get me!”.

“So you can use a mirror trick on me again?” Nettle asked. “I think not!”.

“Do you see a mirror, stupid?!” Sofia continued to mock. “Why Miss Flora, Miss Fauna, and Miss Merryweather ever took you on as an apprentice is beyond me!”.

“I’ll get you for that insult, you little brat!” Nettle yelled as she quickly floated to where Sofia’s voice was coming from.

“Now!” Sofia yelled.

Nettle looked up a flight of stairs to see a girl in a maid’s uniform. It was Dorrie, who swung a sealed paint can attached to a long rope directly at Nettle. Before Nettle knew it, the paint can hit Nettle in the face, knocking her out cold.

“Score!” Dorrie and Sofia exclaimed in glee as they high fived each other. The two then ran off.

“I know it’s not a solution” Dorrie said as she and Sofia ran, “but it will buy us some time”.

Nettle comes to

A while later, Nettle came to. “Ouch!” she exclaimed. “I’ll get those two for this!”.

“Who was that other girl?” Rosie, who was wrapped around Nettle’s wrist, wanted to know.

“I have no idea” Nettle responded. “Everybody else in the castle is suppose to be asleep, unless ...”

“Unless what?” Rosie asked.

“Unless the girl is a witch” Nettle remarked.

“What does that have to do with it?” Rosie inquired.

“Well, my dear Rosie” Nettle started, “the spell I cast on the castle has no effect on witches. They have a built in defense that protects them from that spell. So, there’s a witch working at the castle. Interesting. Seems King Roland will hire anybody these days”.

“What do we do now?” Rosie wondered.

“If it’s war those two want, it’s war they’ll get!” Nettle barked.

Meanwhile, Sofia and Dorrie had spent the time that Nettle was unconscious well. Sofia had led Dorrie to another secret passage, and the two were now hiding in it.

“Cornelia, Lucinda, and Lucinda’s mother should be arriving in about an hour for my afternoon training session” Dorrie announced to Sofia. “Until then, we should lay low here”.

“Sounds like a plan” Sofia agreed.

“Sounds like a lousy plan” a woman’s voice came from behind them. Sofia and Dorrie looked behind them to see Miss Nettle floating there.

“Run, Sofia!” Dorrie yelled as she faced down Nettle.

“What are you going to do, witch?!” Nettle mocked at Dorrie.

“Oh, I don’t know” Dorrie started. “Maybe this ...”. Dorrie then brought up her fist, and struck Nettle in the jaw. As Nettle fell like a ton of bricks, Dorrie and Sofia ran.

“Hurry, Dorrie!” Sofia urged. “There’s a panel a little way ahead”.

Sofia and Dorrie reached the panel, and Sofia opened it. The two found themselves in the castle sitting room. As they were about to run out of the sitting room, Nettle appeared before them.

“And where do the two of you think your going?” Nettle mocked. “No more miss nice fairy. First of all, I’m going to take care of this filthy little witch who assaulted me ... twice!”.

“What is it with you people and name calling?!” Dorrie blasted. “How dare you call me a filthy witch! It’s bad enough the castle sorcerer damns me for being a witch! Now you come in here and do the same thing! Well, I’m sick of it!”. Dorrie then picked up dust butler and started swinging it toward Nettle. “I’m one filthy witch you won’t soon forget!”.

Nettle raised her wand, and fired a magical blast at Dorrie. The blast sent Dorrie crashing against a wall.

“Dorrie!” Sofia exclaimed as she raced over to Dorrie.

“Now I’ll be taking that amulet, princess” Nettle laughed.

Sofia’s amulet suddenly started glowing.

Help arrives

A few moments after Sofia’s amulet started glowing, a 32-year-old woman in a witch outfit appeared in front of Miss Nettle. The witch then raised her wand.

“Who are you?!” Nettle demanded to know.

“I’m Princess Fidelia” the witch answered. “I’m the daughter of Annora, the Witch Queen”.

“How did you get here?!” Nettle yelled.

“Sofia’s amulet summoned me” Fidelia answered. “And I’m not going to let you harm these two precious girls”.

“We’ll see about that!” Nettle barked as she raised her wand.

“You actually want to cross wands with me?” Fidelia mocked. “I’m a witch of the first rank. What are you? Nothing but an evil outcast fairy!”.

“You take that back!” Nettle demanded.

“Never!” Fidelia barked.

Nettle and Fidelia pointed their wands at each other, and fired. Both wands each produced a continuing magical beam of energy which met each other in the middle of the room. At first, Nettle and Fidelia were equally matched. Quickly, however, Fidelia gained the upper hand, and her magical beam of energy inched through Nettle’s magical beam. In a few moments, Fidelia’s magical beam completely sliced through Nettle’s magical beam.

“NO!” Nettle screamed out in horror as Fidelia’s magical beam hit Nettle. In a few moments, Nettle and Rosie disappeared in a puff of gray smoke as Fidelia stopped firing.

“Miss Nettle has been driven off” Fidelia announced with a smile. Fidelia then turned to look at Sofia and Dorrie. “Your safe, my two precious girls”.

“Thank you, Princess Fidelia” Sofia gratefully said as she helped Dorrie up.

“You are quite welcome, Sofia” Fidelia smiled before turning to Dorrie. “Are you alright, my little witchlet?”.

“I’ll be fine” Dorrie answered. “Thank you for your help, Princess Fidelia”.

“Anytime” Fidelia said with a smile. “Meanwhile, it’s time to put things right. Dorrie, go to where your mother is standing, and wait there. I’ll break Miss Nettle’s spell in a few minutes. And once everybody is back to normal, let’s just keep what has happened here between the three of us. There’s no need to worry the others over a situation that has now passed”.

“Understood, Princess Fidelia” Dorrie acknowledged. “See you later, Sofia”.

“See you later, Dorrie” Sofia smiled as Dorrie left the room.

“Sofia, come with me” Fidelia instructed. In a few minutes, Fidelia and Sofia walked into Sofia’s bedroom. Fidelia then raised her wand, and pointed it at Sofia’s reading nook. A thick book with a brown cover appeared on the table. “Please give this to Dorrie” Fidelia requested. “Call it a handbook for witchlets Dorrie’s age. It contains everything Dorrie will need to know at this stage in her life”.

“I’ll make sure Dorrie gets this” Sofia promised.

“Now it’s time to break Miss Nettle’s spell” Fidelia said as she raised her wand upward. “Return this castle and it’s people to their normal state” Fidelia chanted as her wand glowed.

Everybody in the castle awoke, unaware that anything had happened. Any damage to the castle that may have occurred due to Nettle’s actions was now repaired. Meanwhile, in a hallway, Dorrie stood next to Violet as Violet awoke.

“That’s strange” Violet commented. “For a moment, I felt a bit lightheaded”.

“Maybe a quick snack would help?” Dorrie suggested.

“That sounds good, Dorrie” Violet smiled.

Violet and Dorrie walked toward the servants area to pick up a quick snack - Chef Andre always made sure there were a variety of snacks that the servants could choose from throughout the day. As Violet and Dorrie walked along, Dorrie was happy that everything was back to normal.

Back in Sofia’s bedroom, Fidelia turned to Sofia. “Everything is back to normal” Fidelia reported. “It’s as if Miss Nettle was never here”.

Sofia’s amulet then started glowing.

“Guess it’s time for me to leave” Fidelia observed. Fidelia then disappeared.

Early that evening

Dorrie was in her room when she heard a knock at the door.

“Come in” Dorrie invited.

The door opened, and in walked Sofia. Dorrie and Sofia then hugged each other.

“You okay?” Sofia asked.

“I’m fine” Dorrie reassured Sofia. Dorrie then noticed that Sofia was carrying a thick book with a brown cover. “What’s that?”.

“Princess Fidelia wanted me to give this to you” Sofia smiled as she handed Dorrie the book. “It contains everything a witch your age needs to know”.

“Thank you” Dorrie said gratefully as she started looking through the book. “Witch history, witch traditions, repair spells, defense spells ... oh my gosh! All kinds of spells!”.

Sofia smiled, happy to see that Dorrie was pleased with her new treasure.

“Sofia” Dorrie started, “I give you my word I’ll never tell anybody about your amulet. Your secret is safe with me”.

“Thank you, Dorrie” Sofia said, gratefully. “To tell you the truth, I’m kinda glad somebody else knows. And I’m glad that somebody is you”.

Sofia and Dorrie again hugged.

“This afternoon, you got mad at Miss Nettle for calling you a filthy witch” Sofia observed. “In the process, you also said that Mr. Cedric has damned you because your a witch”.

“Mr. Cedric is your friend, and I shouldn’t have spoken out of turn like that” Dorrie apologized.

“It’s alright, Dorrie” Sofia gently said. “I know that Mr. Cedric tried to have you booted from the castle when it was discovered you were a witch. That was wrong of him, and it is wrong of him to damn you for who you are. I will have to have a talk with him about that”.

“Please, I don’t want to cause any trouble over this” Dorrie pleaded. “I’m not worth it”.

“Yes, you are” Sofia pointed out. “For what it’s worth, I know what it’s like to be put down by some people. To some of the more high brow members of royal society, I’ll always be that commoner princess, not worthy to be among them”.

“That’s awful!” Dorrie exclaimed. “I promise you, Sofia, that you will always have my loyalty”.

“Thank you, Dorrie” Sofia said, grateful to have a good friend like Dorrie.

The next day

It was Dorrie’s day off, and she and Sofia were playing hopscotch on the castle grounds.

“Once there were twenty wizards, who raised their wands and made some blizzards” Sofia started. “Can you count how many storms the strongest of the wizards formed? One, two, three, four, five, six”.

“Nice going, Sofia” Dorrie cheered.

“Your turn, Dorrie” Sofia invited.

“Let me think” Dorrie pondered. “I have one. Twenty witches were stitching cloaks, as they sang like finches. When the best of the witches had finished, how many stitches did the best witch stitch? One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight”.

“Nicely done, Dorrie” Sofia cheered.

At that moment, Baileywick walked up to the two girls. “Lunch for the two of you will be served in the gazebo in ten minutes” Baileywick announced.

“Thank you, Baileywick” Sofia smiled.

Sofia and Dorrie walked over to the gazebo, and sat down. The two of them had a wonderful time enjoying lunch, and having fun talking to each other. For Sofia and Dorrie, this was a time not to be princess and witch, but to be simply two friends enjoying each other’s company. It was a wonderful day, and everything was right with the world.

(End of Chapter 6).

Author’s notes

Disclaimer: “Sofia the First” and everything associated to it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell and Disney. Cornelia Rose, everything associated to her and the other ideas from A.t © A.t. I only own Dorrie and everything associated to her.

Dust Butler: a dust pan with a long handle attached to it so the user can sweep dust into it while standing upright. 

“If it’s war those two want, it’s war they’ll get!” Nettle barked - this is a play on the scene with the aliens in the movie “The Fifth Element” where the one alien remarks “If it’s war they want, it’s war they’ll get!”.

Note about Dorrie knowing about Sofia’s amulet: Chapter 6 of “Dorrie” is set before “The Curse of Princess Ivy”. In “The Curse of Princess Ivy”, Sofia tells Amber that she’s the first person to be told about the amulet. Sofia would have told Amber that because Amber would have been upset to know that somebody else (Dorrie) knew about the amulet first. This would have been Sofia’s way of trying to spare Amber’s feelings.

Note about Princess Fidelia: Princess Fidelia is an original character I created for this chapter. In regard to Princess Fidelia’s appearance, this would be the first time in Sofia’s ownership of the amulet that a princess was summoned and gave more than just advice. This would also be the first time that Sofia’s amulet summoned a non-Disney princess. Meanwhile, Fidelia’s mother, Annora, appears in Chapter 5 of my story “Sisters”.

Note about the paint can scene: okay, I’ll freely admit I took this from “Home Alone” (but, hey! I think you’ll agree it’s a classic).

Note to A.t.: thank you for the latest ideas you submitted. In regard to certain things being given to Dorrie, having Dorrie take part in certain episodes, the mention of the orphans going to see the Golden Wing Circus, and the mention of Cornelia’s nephew and friends, these are things I will be adding to future chapters. 

Note to SailorWednesdayMercury: thank you for the original character of Danika - I’ll be using her in an upcoming chapter of “Dorrie” (Cornelia Rose will be taking her in as an apprentice). For those who want more detail about Danika, here is a description that SailorWednesdayMercury gave me - her name is Danika Leah Knight. She's an orphaned teen who's been through a lot, including abuse by her foster parents. She is 16-years-old and she's looking for the Emerald Warrior, her boyfriend, a mortal by the name of Jeremiah Eli Cook, who is known as the Emerald Warrior because he's always wearing Emerald green. Danika is known as the Sapphire Enchanter because she always wears Sapphire blue. Jeremiah is 18-years-old and was presumed killed in the village that Dorrie was born in and that Danika escaped from. She is also fair complected, brown haired and brown eyed.

“Once there were twenty wizards, who raised their wands and made some blizzards” Sofia started. “Can you count how many storms the strongest of the wizards formed?” - this is the same rhyme that Sofia uses in “The Curse of Princess Ivy”.

Shameless plugs: I have two newer stories on FanFiction you might be interested in reading. One of them is a “Jane and the Dragon” story called “The New Arrival” which is about a girl from the future who shows up in Jane’s world. The other is a “Murdoch Mysteries”/”Sofia the First” crossover story called “Two Mysterious Ladies” which features Sofia and Lucinda as young women (please note that you don’t have to be into “Murdoch Mysteries” to enjoy “Two Mysterious Ladies” - it is written in such a way that everybody will be able to enjoy it).

“Twenty witches were stitching cloaks, as they sang like finches. When the best of the witches had finished, how many stitches did the best witch stitch?” - this is an original rhyme I came up with for Dorrie’s use.

Witchlet: a young child witch in the process of being trained as a witch.


	7. Chapter 7

Dorrie - a Sofia the First fanfic

I now give you Chapter 7 of “Dorrie” which takes place shortly after Chapter 6. Thank you for waiting as I did Chapter 15 of “Tales from the Castle”, and Chapters 3-6 of “Enchancia Castle” (with both stories having Dorrie in them).

This chapter also introduces a new character - Danika Leah Knight, a character created by SailorWednesdayMercury for use in “Dorrie”

Chapter 7: Gifts

The wishing well

It had been an interesting afternoon, thanks to the recently rediscovered wishing well on the castle grounds. Thanks to Amber, Sofia had been changed into a cat. It was only when King Roland discovered what had happened that he, by making a wish of his own, managed to change Sofia back into a person.

Roland decided that it would be best to have the wishing well locked up in order to prevent unwise wishes from being granted. To that end, Roland located Dorrie, and decided to have her stand guard over the wishing well as he and Baileywick fetched some padlocks to lock the gate to the well.

In a little while, Roland and Baileywick returned with the padlocks.

“Nobody has entered the well area while you were gone, King Roland” Dorrie reported.

“Good” Roland smiled before turning to Baileywick. “Leave the padlocks and the keys with me, and I’ll see that the gate is locked”.

“As you wish, King Roland” Baileywick acknowledged as he walked away.

“Dorrie” Roland started, “you’ve done a good job guarding the wishing well. As a reward, you may have the wishing well grant you three wishes ... within reason that is”.

“Thank you, King Roland” Dorrie beamed with gratitude.

Roland and Dorrie walked to the wishing well. Dorrie thought about what she would like, then stepped in front of the wishing well with Roland. Roland then handed Dorrie three coins.

“Give me your riches, and I’ll grant you three wishes” the wishing well offered.

Dorrie threw a coin into the wishing well.

“For my first wish” Dorrie started, “I’d like to have a portrait of my birth parents”.

“Your wish has been granted” the well acknowledged as a portrait appeared on the ground. “You have two wishes remaining”.

Roland picked up the portrait as he and Dorrie admired it.

“Your birth parents looked like nice people” Roland observed.

“They really do” Dorrie smiled before stepping back to the wishing well, and throwing in a coin. “My second wish is to have memories of my birth parents before I was born, and then when they were farmers”.

“Your wish has been granted” the well acknowledged. “You have one wish remaining”.

In Dorrie’s mind, scenes of her birth parents appeared, showing them before Dorrie was born, and then showing them later as they were farmers. There were a variety of scenes of Dorrie’s birth parents that were now a part of her memories. Dorrie smiled as she watched the scenes in her mind. Roland smiled, seeing Dorrie happily enjoying what she was seeing.

It was then time for Dorrie’s third wish. What Dorrie really wanted was the ability to talk to animals like Sofia could. However, if she wished for such a thing in front of Roland, it might seem strange to him. Perhaps if she said she had read about the gift in a book, that might make more sense, and protect Sofia’s secret at the same time.

“King Roland” Dorrie started, “my third wish may seem a little strange, but it is something I read about in a book”.

“Well, why not tell me, and I’ll be the judge of whether or not it is strange” Roland gently said.

“Well” Dorrie started, “it’s a magical gift I read about in a book. It’s the ability to talk to and understand animals”.

Roland thought for a moment, then looked at Dorrie. “You know about Sofia’s amulet, don’t you?”.

Dorrie gasped, taken off guard.

“It’s alright, Dorrie” Roland reassured her. “I know about Sofia’s amulet being magical, although Sofia doesn’t know that I know”.

“Well, I did make a promise to your daughter that I would never tell anybody about what her amulet can do” Dorrie quietly pointed out. “However, since you already know ...”.

“Your a good friend to Sofia” Roland smiled. “You’ve kept her most important secret, and that proves you are very loyal to her. I’m very glad Sofia has such a loyal friend in her life”.

Dorrie smiled at Roland’s kind complement.

“You know, Dorrie” Roland started, “I think you having the power to talk to and understand animals would be a fine third wish. When it comes time to explain it to Sofia, just say that you came across the wishing well, and it’s a wish you were granted. That way, she need not know that I know about what her amulet does. She’ll eventually tell me on her own, and I will be completely understanding when that time comes”.

“Thank you, King Roland” Dorrie smiled as she turned to the well, and threw in the third coin. “For my third wish, I’d like the ability to talk to and understand animals”.

“Your wish has been granted” the well acknowledged. “You have no wishes remaining. King Roland, you have one wish remaining. Would you like to make your final wish now?”.

“No, thank you” Roland responded as Dorrie picked up the portrait of her birth parents, and he and Dorrie walked away from the well.

“Enjoy what the well has granted you, Dorrie” Roland smiled. “You’ve made three fine wishes”.

“Thank you, King Roland” Dorrie smiled back.

“May I make one request of you?” Roland asked.

“Of course, King Roland” Dorrie agreed.

“Be there for Sofia” Roland requested. “I realize she’s quite grown up for her age, but I’d still like it if somebody had her back as it were. And I can think of nobody better than you”.

“You may count on me, King Roland” Dorrie assured Roland.

“Thank you, Dorrie” Roland said in appreciation.

After Dorrie had put the portrait away in her room, she resumed her duties. As she was dusting a statue in a castle hallway, Clover hopped by.

“Hi, Clover” Dorrie smiled as she saw Clover.

“Hi, Dorrie” Clover smiled back. “Oh, yeah ... you can’t understand me”.

“Actually, I can” Dorrie informed Clover.

“Whoa! How?!” Clover exclaimed, taken off guard.

“Well” Dorrie started, “I came across the wishing well out in back, and I decided to take advantage of it. One of my three wishes was to have the ability to talk to and understand animals”.

“That’s great, kid!” Clover exclaimed in glee. “Does Sofia know?”.

“I haven’t had a chance to tell her yet” Dorrie answered.

“I know you have duties right now” Clover remarked. “Would you like me to tell Sofia?”.

“That would be nice, Clover” Dorrie responded.

At that moment, Dorrie and Clover heard somebody coming down the hall.

“Act like your just watching me dusting this statue” Dorrie whispered to Clover. “We don’t need anybody but Sofia knowing I can talk to and understand animals”.

“Got ya, kid!” Clover smiled.

In a few moments, a castle maid walked by as Dorrie continued to dust the statue. Clover stood off to the side watching Dorrie. The maid walked by Dorrie and Clover without noticing anything, and soon rounded a corner and disappeared from sight.

“Well, I’ve better be going” Clover announced. “I’ll let Sofia know about your ability to talk to animals”. Clover then hopped off as Dorrie continued dusting the statue.

A few minutes later, Clover found himself outside of the castle.

“Hey!” Clover thought to himself. “Maybe I can get something out of that wishing well, too!”.

Clover hopped over to where the wishing well was, and squeezed himself through the gate. Clover then hopped up onto the wishing well.

“Give me your riches, and I’ll grant you three wishes” the wishing well announced.

Clover threw in a carrot, then addressed the well.

“Ooh!” Clover exclaimed, “I wish I had a box full of ... no ... no ... I wish I had a lifetime supply of radishes. Yeah!”.

“Your wish has been granted” the well acknowledged.

“Ah! Ha-ha!” Clover exclaimed in glee as he hopped to the ground. Clover then looked around, and didn’t see any radishes. “Where are the radishes? No, really! Where are my radishes?”.

At that moment, a huge pile of radishes dropped down on Clover. Clover dug his way out of the radish pile, exhausted.

“You have two wishes remaining” the well announced.

That evening

Dorrie was in her room after finishing her duties. As Dorrie was relaxing, she heard a knock at her door.

“Come in” Dorrie invited.

The door opened, and in walked Sofia who closed the door behind her.

“So” Sofia started, “Clover has told me about your new gift”.

“I hope you don’t mind?” Dorrie asked, hopeful.

“Not at all” Sofia smiled. “I think it’s kinda nice that the two of us have it”.

“Good” Dorrie said, relieved. “I didn’t know if you would approve or not”.

“Of course I would” Sofia reassured Dorrie. “Now we can both talk to animals”.

Dorrie smiled.

“So, what else did you wish for?” Sofia wanted to know.

“A portrait of my birth parents, and to have memories of my birth parents before I was born, and then when they were farmers” Dorrie answered. “Would you like to see the portrait?”.

“Yes, please” Sofia answered, interested.

Dorrie pulled out the portrait from her closet, and showed it to Sofia. As they looked at the portrait, Sofia remarked that Dorrie’s birth parents looked like nice people, which made Dorrie smile. 

Elsewhere in Enchancia that evening, a 16-year-old girl with a fair completion, with brown hair and brown eyes, and wearing a sapphire blue cloak, was walking down a road when she spotted a roadside inn. In a few minutes, the girl entered the inn.

“How may I help you, miss?” the inn keeper asked.

“I’d like a room for the night” the girl requested.

“Our rates are on the wall” the inn keeper pointed out.

The girl looked at the rates, then turned to the inn keeper. “I’d like a room for the night, a supper, and breakfast in the morning”. The girl then pulled out some money, and paid the inn keeper in advance.

“And may I have your name for the guest book?” the inn keeper inquired.

“Danika Leah Knight” the girl answered.

The inn keeper showed the girl to a room. In a little while, a hot supper was delivered to the girl’s room. After the girl ate, somebody came to collect the dishes, then left. Now that the girl was alone, she took off her sapphire blue cloak, revealing a pair of fairy wings on her back, and a magical blue amulet around her neck. 

“Hedda” the girl thought to herself while holding her amulet, “you will never get your hands on my amulet”.

The next day

It was afternoon, and Dorrie was in her room waiting for Cornelia to arrive. For Dorrie’s training session this day, it would only be Cornelia, since Lucinda and her mother were away shopping for magical supplies.

As Dorrie waited in her room for Cornelia to arrive, she heard a knock at her door. Dorrie went to the door, answered it, and discovered Cornelia standing there.

“Cornelia” Dorrie smiled. “Please, come in”.

“Thank you, Dorrie” Cornelia smiled back as she walked into Dorrie’s room, and closed the door behind her.

“So, why did you want to meet me here instead of outside?” Dorrie asked Cornelia.

“Because I have some gifts for you” Cornelia said with a smile as she produced a large sack. 

Dorrie looked on in anticipation as Cornelia opened the sack. Cornelia then brought out a crown.

“This is a memory seeker” Cornelia announced as she handed the crown to Dorrie. “When you wear it, you may see the memories of anybody that you wish”.

“Thank you” Dorrie said gratefully as she accepted the crown.

Cornelia again reached into the large sack, and pulled out a white glove with symbols on it. “This is a glove of gold” Cornelia informed Dorrie. “When you wear it, the glove has the power to turn any object you touch into gold”.

“Thank you” Dorrie smiled as she accepted the glove.

Cornelia then reached into the large sack, and brought out a large wooden case.

“This is a magical art case” Cornelia announced as she handed the case to Dorrie. “It includes magical art supplies that will allow you to have paintings, drawings, and sculptures come to life”.

“Can this be used to paint enchanted paintings?” Dorrie asked.

“Why yes, it can” Cornelia smiled. “In fact, I thought it might be nice to spend the afternoon painting an enchanted painting”.

“I’d love that!” Dorrie exclaimed with glee.

Cornelia brought out her wand, and produced a blank canvas mounted on an easel. Cornelia then opened the magical art case, and brought out two magical paint brushes.

“These are magical paint brushes” Cornelia said as she handed a brush to Dorrie. “They are used to paint enchanted paintings. What kind of painting would you like to paint?”.

Dorrie thought for a few moments, then answered. “How about painting a seaside town?” Dorrie asked.

“I like that” Cornelia smiled as she reached into the magical art case and brought out some bottles of paint. “Let’s get started”.

Cornelia and Dorrie worked to paint the seaside town, having fun deciding what kind of buildings and features they would add to the painting. In a little while, they had finished.

“Now, let’s say we go inside the painting” Cornelia suggested.

“How?” Dorrie asked, curious.

“Point your magical paint brush at the painting, and say Entavo Paintavo” Cornelia instructed. “Lets do it together”.

“Entavo Paintavo” Cornelia and Dorrie said as they pointed their magical paint brushes at the painting. In a few moments, they were inside the painting.

“Wow!” Dorrie exclaimed in amazement.

“Let’s walk around this town, shall we?” Cornelia suggested.

Cornelia and Dorrie, inside the painting, walked around the seaside town enjoying the sights. The two had a fun time. After a while, it was time to leave.

“To leave the painting and return to your room, point your magical paint brush out from the painting, and say Outo Paintuvo” Cornelia instructed. “We’ll do it together”.

“Outo Paintuvo” Cornelia and Dorrie said as they pointed their magical paint brushes out from the painting. In a few moments, they were back in Dorrie’s room.

“That was fun!” Dorrie smiled.

“I’m glad you had a good time” Cornelia smiled back. “When we have more free time, I’ll teach you how to bring drawings and sculptures to life”.

“I’d like that” Dorrie said, pleased.

A few days later

In her room, Dorrie woke up for the day. Since it was a day off for Dorrie, she didn’t have to worry about getting ready to perform duties around the castle. In fact, she already had plans on how to spend her day off. She and Lucinda had decided a day earlier to take a walk through the Peppertree Forest. They both loved nature, and a walk though the forest was something they were looking forward to.

After having breakfast, Dorrie walked out of the castle and soon found herself at the edge of the forest where Lucinda was waiting.

“Good morning, Dorrie” Lucinda greeted Dorrie with a smile.

“Good morning, Lucinda” Dorrie greeted Lucinda.

“I’m glad it stopped raining just before daybreak” Lucinda observed. “I was worried for a while we wouldn’t be able to walk through the forest”.

“Me, too” Dorrie agreed.

Dorrie and Lucinda then started walking through the forest, enjoying the beauty of nature. As they walked along, the two of them saw something laying next to a tree.

“What is that?” Lucinda inquired.

“It’s a bit far away to make out” Dorrie observed. “Let’s take a look?”.

“Sounds good to me” Lucinda agreed as she pulled out her wand.

“Why are you pulling out your wand?” Dorrie asked Lucinda.

“Just to be safe” Lucinda answered.

Dorrie and Lucinda walked up to the tree, and looked at what was laying there - a teenage girl wearing a sapphire blue cloak, curled up in a ball, asleep. Dorrie and Lucinda noticed that the girl’s cloak was wet.

“She must have been caught in the rain last night” Lucinda observed.

The teenage girl slowly woke up.

“Who are you?” the teenage girl asked Dorrie and Lucinda in a sleepy and scared voice.

“It’s alright” Dorrie reassured the teenage girl. “We mean you no harm. I’m Dorrie Cooper, and this is my friend, Lucinda Magwin”.

The teenage girl looked at Lucinda. “Your a witch” the girl observed, still groggy.

“A good witch” Lucinda smiled. “Dorrie is also a good witch”.

“Well, then that’s a different story” the teenage girl smiled as she slowly sat up. “My name is Danika Leah Knight”. 

“Nice to meet you, Danika” Dorrie and Lucinda said with a smile.

“And it’s nice to meet you, girls” Danika said, still groggy. “You’ll have to forgive me, but I got caught in the rain last night, and I’m so tired”.

“You spent the night here?” Dorrie asked.

“Yes” Danika answered. “I’ve been traveling for a while, and I needed a place to spend the night. This forest looked so inviting. I wasn’t counting on it to rain”.

Dorrie felt Danika’s forehead, which was warm. 

“You have a fever” Dorrie said to Danika, concerned.

“I have to admit, I’m not feeling well” Danika admitted.

“Do you have anybody we could contact?” Dorrie asked Danika.

“No” Danika answered. “The thing is, girls, that I’m an orphan. I’ve been on my own for a little while”.

“Well, you can’t stay out here” Lucinda pointed out.

“After all, your not feeling well” Dorrie advised. “Let us take you to Enchancia Castle. You can get help there”.

“Oh, yes” Danika said in a disbelieving voice. “The royal family is just gonna let a common traveler through the gates”.

“Everybody in the castle is very nice” Dorrie reassured Danika. “I should know - I work there”.

“I wouldn’t want to be a bother” Danika confessed.

“You wouldn’t be” Dorrie said, as she gently put her hand on Danika’s shoulder. 

Dorrie and Lucinda helped Danika up onto her feet, and then helped Danika walk to the castle.

(End of Chapter 7).

Author’s notes

Danika Leah Knight is a character created by SailorWednesdayMercury for use in “Dorrie”.

Disclaimer: “Sofia the First” and everything associated to it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell and Disney. Cornelia Rose, everything associated to her and the other ideas from A.t © A.t. Danika Leah Knight, everything associated to her and the other ideas from SailorWednesdayMercury © SailorWednesdayMercury. I only own Dorrie and everything associated to her.

How did Roland know what Sofia’s amulet could do? For the answer to that, see my story “Sofia’s Time of Need” which would have taken place before Dorrie arrived at the castle.

Note about the memory seeker: I realize that Dorrie already has the gift of seeing her birth parents memories thanks to the wishing well. However, the memory seeker will come in handy for Dorrie when she would want to see the memories of other people besides her birth parents.


	8. Chapter 8

Dorrie - a Sofia the First fanfic

I now give you Chapter 8 of “Dorrie” which takes place shortly after Chapter 7. 

Chapter 8: Danika (Part One)

An unexpected guest

Dorrie and Lucinda slowly walked Danika up to the castle gate.

“Guard” Dorrie announced to the guard at the gate, “we found this girl in the forest. She’s tired, and she’s not feeling well”.

At that moment, Constable Miles walked up, having heard what Dorrie just said. He motioned a few guards to come over.

“Guards, take this girl to a guest room” Miles directed. “And send for a doctor”.

“At once, sir” one of the guards acknowledged.

As the guards, Dorrie, and Lucinda were taking Danika to a guest room, Queen Miranda raced up. Dorrie explained what was going on.

“Follow me” Miranda directed as she led the way to a guest room.

The group soon took Danika to a guest room where Dorrie, Lucinda, and Miranda made Danika comfortable.

“The poor girl is soaking wet” Miranda noticed, concerned.

“Let’s get her cloak off” Dorrie suggested.

As Danika’s cloak was removed, everybody noticed that she had a pair of fairy wings.

“Your a ... fairy?” Miranda asked, taken a bit off guard.

“I’m half human, and half fairy” Danika answered, nervous. “I’m sorry if what I am has taken you off guard”.

“Your a guest here” Miranda reassured Danika, “and we’ll look after you. Your safe here”.

Danika sighed in relief.

“Let’s get these wet clothes off you” Miranda suggested.

“I can make it easier for you” Danika offered. Danika concentrated for a few moments, and her fairy wings disappeared. “A little trick I have” Danika admitted. “I can change from fairy form to human form, and back again”.

As Miranda, Dorrie, and Lucinda got Danika out of her wet clothes, Violet knocked on the door, and Dorrie went over to answer the door.

“Mom” Dorrie smiled. “Please, come in”.

“I heard about our guest” Violet announced as she walked into the room. “I brought up a nightgown that might fit her”.

“Thank you, Violet” Miranda said gratefully as she took the nightgown.

After Danika was dried off, she was helped into the nightgown, and put into bed. A knock then came at the door. Violet answered the door, and discovered a doctor standing there.

“Please, come in” Violet said to the doctor, who was a kind, older gentleman.

“I understand we have somebody here who isn’t feeling well?” the doctor asked.

“Right over here, doctor” Miranda directed.

“Well, young lady” the doctor gently said to Danika, “let’s check you over”. The doctor felt Danika’s forehead. “You have a fever, young lady. We can take care of that” the doctor said as he brought a bottle of medicine out of his medical bag. “Does anybody have a spoon?”.

“Right here, doctor” Violet answered as she produced a spoon from her apron pocket.

“Thank you” the doctor said as he took the spoon. The doctor then poured some of the medicine into the spoon, and helped Danika to take the medicine. “There we go” the doctor gently said. “This will start working in a little bit, but it will also make you sleepy”.

“Thank you, doctor” Danika said gratefully as she started to get drowsy.

“Your welcome, young lady” the doctor smiled. “Just lay back and get some sleep. You should be feeling a bit better by the time you wake up”.

Danika soon fell asleep.

The doctor turned to Miranda. “If she still has symptoms after six hours, give her another spoon full of the medicine” the doctor directed.

“Of course, doctor” Miranda agreed.

That afternoon

In the guest room where Danika was sleeping, Dorrie was sitting next to Danika’s bed. Dorrie had taken it upon herself to watch over Danika as Danika slept. Dorrie had been an orphan, and her heart went out to Danika who was an orphan.

As Dorrie watched over Danika, the door to the guest room opened, and in walked ... Cedric.

“Is there something I can do for you, sorcerer?” Dorrie asked Cedric in a sarcastic way.

“I’m here to check up on our guest” Cedric said in a fake way.

“Oh! Your a doctor now?!” Dorrie responded, still sarcastic.

“Don’t take that tone of voice with me, young lady!” Cedric shot back. “I am the royal sorcerer, after all”.

“The royal joke is more like it” Dorrie pointed out.

“How dare you!” Cedric remarked, insulted.

“How dare I?” Dorrie started. “When you found out I was a witch, you tried to have me kicked out of the castle. I haven’t forgiven you for that!”.

At that moment, Danika turned slightly in bed, but remained asleep. As Danika turned in bed, Cedric noticed the amulet that Danika was wearing.

“Now look at what you’ve done!” Dorrie sternly said to Cedric. “You almost woke her up!”.

“Me?” Cedric questioned. “Your the one who started barking at me!”.

At that moment, Cedric felt a hand firmly grasp his shoulder. Cedric turned around to see Cornelia.

“Get out!” Cornelia demanded of Cedric. “Or, I’ll inform Queen Miranda of your intrusion”.

Cedric took the hint, and left the room.

“You don’t like him very much, do you?” Cornelia asked Dorrie.

“Is it required?” Dorrie asked back.

“Considering what he tried to do to you, no” Cornelia reassured Dorrie.

Out in the hall, Cedric walked back to his workshop while thinking to himself about Danika.

“That was the Amulet of Omsara” Cedric thought to himself about Danika’s amulet. “If I could get my hands on that amulet, I would be the most powerful sorcerer ever ... and people would have to respect me”.

Back in the room where Danika was sleeping, Cornelia turned to Dorrie.

“It’s time to go out back for your afternoon training session” Cornelia announced to Dorrie.

“If you don’t mind, I’d rather stay with Danika today” Dorrie requested.

“Don’t worry” Cornelia reassured Dorrie. “She’ll be fine. And somebody will be with her while your training”.

At that moment, Baileywick walked in.

“I’ll look after our guest while your training, Dorrie” Baileywick smiled.

“Are you sure, Mr. Baileywick?” Dorrie inquired.

“I’m sure” Baileywick replied with a smile. “Your training is important. Your abilities get better after each session. You make all of us very proud”.

“Thank you, Mr. Baileywick” Dorrie beamed.

“Now go to your training session, Dorrie” Baileywick directed. “I’ll look after our guest, and I’ll let you know if there is any change”.

“Yes, sir” Dorrie agreed as she and Cornelia left the room.

Baileywick looked down at Danika who was still sleeping.

“Don’t you worry, young lady” Baileywick quietly said to Danika. “You get yourself a good sleep, and you’ll be better before you know it”.

Talking in her sleep

Baileywick pulled up a chair, and sat down next to Danika’s bed. In a few moments, Danika started talking in her sleep.

“Jeremiah, my Emerald Warrior” Danika said in her sleep. “Where are you?”.

“I wonder who this Jeremiah is?” Baileywick thought to himself. “And ... he’s a warrior?!” Baileywick continued thinking, a bit worried over the fact that Danika might know a warrior.

“Escape, escape” Danika continued sleep talking. “Must escape!”.

“Escape from what?!” Baileywick thought, becoming more worried.

As Danika slept, a flashback went through her mind.

Flashback:

A 15-year-old Danika was in her foster parents home in the Village of Galdana which was located in southern Enchancia. It was night, and Danika was laying in bed when she heard her foster parents talking to a woman in the front room.

“Danika is asleep” Danika’s foster father said to the woman. “We can sneak in there now and take her amulet while she is asleep”.

“Sounds good to me” the woman chuckled with glee. “Valtor will be pleased that I have located the amulet”.

“Follow me, Hedda” Danika’s foster father said to the woman.

As they walked toward Danika’s room, Danika got up out of bed and grabbed a bed warmer. As Hedda, and Danika’s foster father, entered the room, Danika came at them from behind and hit each of them with the bed warmer, knocking each of them unconscious.

“Try to steal my amulet, will ya?!” Danika exclaimed in disgust.

Danika’s step mother then ran into the room.

“What have you done?!” Danika’s step mother exclaimed.

“Your husband and this woman tried to steal my amulet!” Danika shot back. “The amulet is my property, not yours!”.

“This woman, Hedda, works for a powerful sorcerer named Valtor” Danika’s foster mother explained. “Hedda promised that she would pay us a small fortune for your amulet”.

“It’s always about money with you and your husband, isn’t it?!” Danika exclaimed. “Well, I won’t stand for you trying to steal my property! I’ll be leaving, and I won’t be back!”.

“Your not going anywhere!” Danika’s foster mother barked as she lunged toward Danika. A fight then took place, with Danika knocking her foster mother unconscious with the bed warmer.

“The two of you have never been good foster parents to me!” Danika exclaimed in disgust as she looked at her foster parents laying on the floor, unconscious. “You beat me when your dissatisfied with me, and you give me barely enough to eat!”.

Danika then looked at the unconscious Hedda, and checked Hedda who had a sack of gold coins tied to her belt. “I’ll be taking this” Danika said as she took the sack of gold coins. “Call it a price to be paid for you and this Valtor character wanting to steal my amulet”.

Danika then packed up what belongings she had into a backpack, and walked out of the house.

“Good riddance!” Danika exclaimed as she walked away into the night.

End of flashback.

A little over two hours later, Danika started slowly waking up.

“Ah!” Baileywick smiled at Danika. “Your awake, young lady”.

“How long have I been asleep?” Danika asked.

“Since this morning” Baileywick answered. “It’s late afternoon now. How are you feeling?”.

“Much better” Danika answered as she sat up in bed. “I’m practically back to my old self”.

“That’s good to hear” Baileywick smiled. “I’ll be right back”. Baileywick then got up, went to the door, and called over a passing maid. “Please tell Queen Miranda our guest is awake and feeling better” Baileywick instructed the maid.

“Right away, sir” the maid responded as she went to find Queen Miranda.

In a little while, Queen Miranda arrived with King Roland and Violet.

“It’s good to see you looking better” Miranda smiled at Danika.

“Thank you for your kindness, my Queen” Danika said gratefully to Miranda. “I’m sorry to have been a bother”.

“You’ve been no bother, young lady” Roland reassured Danika. “It was our pleasure to help”.

“Most kind, my King” Danika acknowledged.

“Are you up to having supper with us?” Roland asked.

“I wouldn’t want to intrude” Danika said.

“We would love to have you” Roland smiled. “Are you feeling well enough to do so?”.

“I’m much better, my King” Danika answered. “Whatever the doctor gave me did the trick”.

“That’s good to hear” Roland said, pleased. “Then will you have supper with us?”.

“I would be honored” Danika smiled.

“It’s settled, then” Roland smiled back as he turned to Baileywick. “We’ll be having some guests for supper tonight - this young lady, Cornelia, Lucinda, Lucinda’s parents, Dorrie, and Violet”.

“Me, sir?” Violet asked, taken off guard.

“I would like to have Dorrie and Lucinda there so I can honor them for helping this young lady when she needed help” Roland answered. “Since you are Dorrie’s mother, I’d like you there as well to share in Dorrie’s honor”.

“Thank you, sir” Violet said gratefully.

“Baileywick, please make the arrangements” Roland requested. 

“I’ll notify Chef Andre and the kitchen staff immediately” Baileywick acknowledged. “Meanwhile, Dorrie, Cornelia, Lucinda, and Lucinda’s mother are still at the back of the castle. I’ll tell them about supper, and have a coach pick up Lucinda’s father”.

“Very good” Roland smiled.

Supper

Early that evening, everybody gathered in the royal dining room. King Roland then entered the royal dining room, and greeted each person gathered. In a few moments, Roland greeted Lucinda’s father.

“You must be Lucinda’s father” Roland smiled as he extended his hand.

“I’m Godric Magwin, your majesty” Lucinda’s father introduced himself as he shook Roland’s hand. “I own the apothecary shop in the village”.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you” Roland acknowledged.

As everybody sat down at the dining table, Roland made some announcements.

“I want to introduce everybody to a guest here at the castle” Roland started as he looked at Danika. “This is Danika Leah Knight”.

Everybody clapped.

“Miss Knight was found in the Peppertree Forest not feeling well” Roland continued. “Thanks to two guests at this table, Dorrie Cooper and Lucinda Magwin, Miss Knight was brought to the castle where she was able to recover. In appreciation of Dorrie and Lucinda’s actions, I am awarding them both the Enchancia Medal for Merit”.

Everybody clapped as Baileywick approached and placed a medal around Dorrie’s neck, and a medal around Lucinda’s neck. Lucinda’s parents, and Violet, looked at each other with pride, pleased that their daughters were receiving such an honor. Dorrie and Lucinda smiled with pride.

As servants served supper, those at the dining table started talking to each other.

“I understand your an orphan, Miss Knight?” Roland asked Danika.

“Yes, sir” Danika answered quietly.

“What happened that you find yourself on your own?” Roland inquired.

“I use to live with foster parents in the Village of Galdana” Danika started. “I had been with them since I was a baby. They were not very nice to me. They always downgraded me for being half human and half fairy. They would barely give me enough to eat, and they would beat me whenever they were dissatisfied with me”.

Those at the table gasped in shock.

“Last year, things came to a head” Danika continued. “One night, my foster parents and another woman tried to steal my amulet, the only thing I had from my birth parents. I fought them off, and escaped from that house. I’ve been on my own ever since”. Danika stopped for a moment, then looked at Roland. “Please don’t make me go back there” Danika pleaded. “They have no love for me. I’d rather die first”.

“Please don’t worry, Miss Knight” Roland gently said. “I would never send you back to people like that. In fact, as King, I have legal power over a number of things ... including the power to place an orphan in need under my protection. I’ll have my castle steward, Baileywick, draw up the paperwork”.

“I’ll see to it immediately, your majesty” Baileywick responded as he left the royal dining hall.

“Thank you so very much, sir” Danika said gratefully, with tears of happiness in her eyes.

“You are very welcome” Roland smiled.

“How have you survived on your own?” Miranda asked Danika, concerned.

“I was able to find odd jobs here and there” Danika answered. “A dishwasher, a clean up person ... I even worked for a little while for the Golden Wing Circus helping to feed some of the animals”.

“I love the Golden Wing Circus” Dorrie smiled. “When I was in the orphanage, the Golden Wing Circus came into the village, and gave free tickets to the orphans and the orphanage staff. All of us had a wonderful time”.

“I’m very glad to hear that, Dorrie” Cornelia said, pleased. “You see, I help finance the Golden Wing Circus. The only stipulation I have is that whenever the circus plays near an orphanage, they provide free tickets to the orphans, the orphanage staff, as well as low income children and parents who might not otherwise have the money for a ticket”.

“What a kind gesture, Cornelia” Miranda remarked, touched by Cornelia’s thoughtfulness.

“I take great pleasure in helping those who are less fortunate” Cornelia acknowledged. “I’ve always believed that we have a responsibility to help out where we can”.

“A truer statement has never been spoken” Roland admitted. “The world needs more people like you, Cornelia”.

Cornelia shyly smiled at Roland’s complement.

The conversation soon returned to Danika.

“So, Miss Knight, what can you tell us about your birth parents?” Roland inquired.

“Unfortunately, not much of anything” Danika confessed. “The only reason I know my name is because I had a silver bracelet from when I was baby that had my name engraved on it”.

“It must be frustrating for you, not knowing who your birth parents were, Miss Knight” Roland gently said.

“Yes” Danika replied. “And please, call me Nika”.

“Well then, Nika it is” Roland smiled.

“Nika” Cornelia started, “Dorrie and I might have a way for you to find the answers you are looking for”.

(End of Chapter 8).

Author’s notes

Apothecary shop: a shop where medicines are sold (an old fashioned version of a pharmacy). 

Disclaimer: “Sofia the First” and everything associated to it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell and Disney. Cornelia Rose, everything associated to her and the other original ideas from A.t © A.t. Danika Leah Knight, everything associated to her and the other original ideas from SailorWednesdayMercury © SailorWednesdayMercury. “Winx Club” and everything associated to it © Rainbow Srl. I only own Dorrie and everything associated to her.

“That was the Amulet of Omsara” Cedric thought to himself about Danika’s amulet. “If I could get my hands on that amulet, I would be the most powerful sorcerer ever ... and people would have to respect me” - considering that Cedric has lightened up during the second season of “Sofia the First”, I’m changing his plans for the time being from stealing Sofia’s amulet and taking over the kingdom to becoming the most powerful sorcerer ever ... by any means.

The name of Godric was an idea that SailorWednesdayMercury came up with to name Lucinda’s father, and appears in SailorWednesdayMercury’s story “A Birthday Surprise For Lucinda”. I thank SailorWednesdayMercury for letting me use the name of Godric as well.

Valtor: for those who are wondering, Valtor is based on the character of the same name seen in “Winx Club”. Consider the Valtor in this story to be adapted for use in the “Sofia the First” universe.

“You don’t like him very much, do you?” Cornelia asked Dorrie. “Is it required?” Dorrie asked back - Dorrie’s answer was inspired by an exchange between an investigator and Lieutenant Worf in the “Star Trek: The Next Generation” episode “Coming of Age”. In that episode, the investigator, while interviewing Worf about an incident that happened aboard ship, notices Worf isn’t crazy about the questions being asked, and asks “You don’t like me very much, do you?”. Worf answers “Is it required?”. I always loved Worf’s response, and I decided to give that response to Dorrie to use in this chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Dorrie - a Sofia the First fanfic

I now give you Chapter 9 of “Dorrie” which takes place immediately after the ending seen in Chapter 8. 

Chapter 9: Danika (Part Two)

Answers

“Nika” Cornelia started, “Dorrie and I might have a way for you to find the answers you are looking for”.

“What?!” Danika said with a mix of joy, and being taken off guard. “How?”.

“I recently gave Dorrie a gift - a memory seeker” Cornelia announced. “Dorrie, would you be so kind as to go and get it?”.

“Of course” Dorrie agreed, before turning to King Roland. “May I be excused for a few moments, King Roland?”.

“Of course, Dorrie” Roland agreed.

As Dorrie was about to get up, Cornelia wrote down something on a piece of paper, and handed it to Dorrie.

“Oh, here’s that spell you asked for a few days ago” Cornelia said as she handed the note to Dorrie.

Dorrie hadn’t asked for a spell, but decided to play along. “Oh, thank you, Cornelia” Dorrie responded. “I’ll be back in a few minutes”.

As soon as Dorrie stepped out into the hall, she read the piece of paper that Cornelia had handed her. It read:

Dorrie:

You may tell everybody about the memory seeker, and the magical art case. However, let’s keep the glove of gold our secret. After all, there are plenty of opportunists out there who would love to get their hands on such a glove.

“Good point” Dorrie thought to herself as she walked to her room. Once inside her room, Dorrie found the memory seeker, then returned to the royal dining hall.

“I have it” Dorrie announced as she entered the royal dining room. Dorrie then turned to Cornelia. “But how do I use it?”.

“You place the crown on your head, and think about the person whose memories you want to see” Cornelia instructed.

Dorrie put the crown on her head, then turned to Danika. “It’s not my wish to invade anybody’s privacy” Dorrie started. “Danika? Do I have your permission to see your birth parents memories?”.

“If it will give me information on who they were, then by all means, you have my permission” Danika said, excited over the prospect about finding out about her birth parents”.

Dorrie started thinking about Danika’s birth parents. In a few moments, images and information about Danika’s birth parents came into Dorrie’s mind.

“Your birth father’s name was Saladin Knight” Dorrie revealed to Danika. “He was a good sorcerer who was an apprentice to Goodwin the Great. Your birth mother’s name was Faragonda Knight. She was the Queen of Fairies, but abdicated her duties when she met and fell in love with Saladin”.

“Rollie?” Queen Miranda asked Roland. “Does that mean that Danika is technically a princess?”.

“I would think so” Roland answered.

“I’m getting more” Dorrie said to Danika. “Your birth parents were killed by an evil enchantress named Hedda when you were three months old. Hedda, working for an evil sorcerer named Valtor, was after a powerful magical amulet that your birth parents owned. Your birth father, with every last ounce of strength he had, managed to put the amulet around your neck, and used his powers to transport you out of their home. You were later found by strangers, and you were taken to the authorities. The authorities found your birth parents dead, and placed you in foster care”.

“So, my amulet is magical” Danika thought out loud. “I had always suspected it was, but I was never able to figure out how it worked”.

Sofia looked at her amulet. “Interesting” Sofia thought. “My amulet isn’t the only magical amulet out there”.

“Dorrie?” Danika asked. “If it wouldn’t be too much trouble, could I ask you for one more thing?”.

“What?” Dorrie inquired.

“When I left Galdana, I left behind somebody I loved - my boyfriend” Danika started. “His name is Jeremiah Eli Cook, also known as the Emerald Warrior. I was wondering if you could tell me how he is?”.

“Of course” Dorrie agreed. Dorrie then concentrated, and images and information about Jeremiah came into Dorrie’s mind. “He’s fine” Dorrie smiled. “He was just in Somerset Village, and now he’s on the open road, looking for you. He’s heading toward us here in Dunwitty”.

“I’ll have people be on the lookout for him” Roland promised Danika. “Can you give us his description?”.

“Yes” Danika agreed. “He would be eighteen now, and wears emerald green”.

“I’ll have people be on the lookout for him” Roland acknowledged. “If he’s spotted, he’ll be directed here to the castle”.

“Thank you” Danika said to Roland, gratefully, before turning to Dorrie. “And thank you, Dorrie, for the information you’ve provided”.

“Yes” Roland pointed out as he looked at Dorrie. “That’s a remarkable crown. So, what else have you been given?”.

“Cornelia was kind enough to give me a magical art case” Dorrie answered. “In fact, the two of us recently painted an enchanted painting”.

Amber, James, and Sofia’s eyes shot up.

“We did an enchanted painting in school” Amber smiled.

“It was fun!” James exclaimed with glee.

“Perhaps we could get together some time and do some enchanted painting?” Sofia asked Dorrie.

“I would be more than happy to conduct an enchanted painting class for Amber, James, Sofia, Lucinda, and Dorrie” Cornelia offered.

“Can we?” Sofia asked Roland.

“Of course” Roland happily agreed. “We’ll arrange something in the near future”.

“Brilliant!” James responded with a smile.

With that, supper continued, and everybody had a good time enjoying a fine meal and having a pleasant conversation.

Later that evening

At an unknown location, Valtor was gazing into a crystal ball. Valtor was a vary pale, tall, blond haired, gray eyed man, wearing a violet vest over a white ruffled shirt, violet dress pants, and gray boots.

Gazing into the crystal ball, Valtor was watching Jeremiah. Jeremiah was camping in a clearing located in a forest. 

“Hedda!” Valtor called out.

“Yes, Valtor?” Hedda answered as she walked up to Valtor.

“I’ve located Jeremiah Cook” Valtor informed Hedda. “He’s camping in the Tetpine Forest in Enchancia. Go there and follow him. Sooner or later, he’ll lead us to Danika and her amulet”.

“You expect me to go out into the night and keep an eye on him?” Hedda inquired, becoming bored just thinking of it.

Valtor quickly changed into a gargoyle-like creature, maroon in color, with a huge, muscular build, large bat shaped wings, and light blue eyes. Hedda stepped away in fright.

“Do you really want me to teach you another lesson?” Valtor asked Hedda, annoyed.

“That won’t be necessary” Hedda quickly responded as she brought out her wand. “I’m on my way to the Tetpine Forest”.

“That’s better, Hedda” Valtor commented with an evil smile.

Hedda waved her wand over her head, and disappeared.

Inside Enchancia Castle, Dorrie walked into her room to discover Baileywick waiting there for her.

“Mr. Baileywick” Dorrie said, taken off guard. “What may I do for you?”.

“King Roland wanted me to thank you for the help you gave Miss Knight at supper” Baileywick smiled.

“It was a pleasure to be able to help” Dorrie smiled.

“As a gift for the help you provided at supper, King Roland had us deliver a locked cabinet to your room” Baileywick announced as he pointed to the cabinet which had been placed in one corner of the room. “You may use this cabinet to keep your magical items under lock and key when you are not around. Here is the key on a chain which you may wear around your neck”.

“Thank you” Dorrie said gratefully as she took the key from Baileywick. “Now I have a secure place to store my magical items when they are not in use. I shall put my magical items in the cabinet before I go to bed”.

“You have very good habits, Dorrie” Baileywick praised. “It’s too bad Cedric doesn’t share your habits - he just leaves his stuff laying around all over the place”.

Dorrie smiled, pleased that somebody besides herself wasn’t crazy about Cedric.

In Roland’s study, Roland was meeting with Danika.

“The paperwork has been completed, Nika” Roland announced to Danika. “You are now under my legal protection”.

“Thank you, sir” Danika said, grateful. “There are, however, some things you should know”.

“Go ahead” Roland directed.

“Well ... the night my foster parents and Hedda tried to steal my amulet, I wound up taking the law into my own hands” Danika began, nervous. “I knocked them unconscious with a bed warmer. And, before escaping from the house, I took a sack of gold coins that Hedda was wearing on her belt. Assault and theft - definitely not one of my finer moments”.

Roland mulled over what Danika had just told him.

“Well, you were protecting your property” Roland pointed out. “As for Hedda’s sack of gold coins, I’ll consider it compensation for a wrong carried out against you. If you ask me, the three of them got exactly what they deserved. Don’t let it worry you any longer”.

Danika sighed in relief.

A few days later

In the village near the castle, it was morning. Mrs. Hanshaw stepped out onto her front porch, and looked over at the park that was across from her house. Sitting in the park was an eighteen-year-old man wearing emerald green, reading a book about magical artifacts. Judging from the area the man was sitting in, it appeared he had camped there since the night before.

“Hello” Mrs. Hanshaw greeted as she approached the man. “My name is Helen Hanshaw. Have you been camping here?”.

“Hello” the man smiled. “I have been camping here since last night. I’m looking for the girl I’m in love with. She disappeared about a year ago, and I’ve been looking for her ever since”.

“Well, how about you come into the house, and I’ll make sure you get a good breakfast” Mrs. Hanshaw suggested.

“Why, thank you, ma’am” the man said, grateful. “However, I’m a little low on funds right now”.

“Not to worry” Mrs. Hanshaw smiled. “You’ve obviously been on a long journey, and I’d be more than happy to offer you a good meal, Mister ...”.

“My name is Jeremiah” the man answered. “Jeremiah Eli Cook”.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Cook” Mrs. Hanshaw smiled. “If you’ll gather up your things, and come into the house, I’ll get breakfast on the table”.

“Thank you, ma’am” Jeremiah smiled back as he gathered up his things, and followed Mrs. Hanshaw into the house.

“Ruby” Mrs. Hanshaw called out as she and Jeremiah entered the house, “we have a guest for breakfast”.

Ruby walked into the front room where Mrs. Hanshaw, and Jeremiah, were standing.

“Hello” Ruby smiled at Jeremiah.

“Ruby, this is Mr. Cook” Mrs. Hanshaw started. “Mr. Cook, this is my daughter, Ruby”.

“A pleasure to meet you, Miss Ruby” Jeremiah smiled.

“Miss Ruby?” Ruby remarked, impressed. “I like this one, Mom!”.

Mrs. Hanshaw and Jeremiah smiled at Ruby’s remark. The three then walked into the kitchen to have breakfast.

Meanwhile, on the outskirts of the village, Baileywick and Dorrie were in a royal carriage heading into the village.

“Thank you for coming along to help me with the errands, Dorrie” Baileywick commented.

“Your quite welcome, Mr. Baileywick” Dorrie smiled.

“I was thinking, since you are with me, we could also go shopping for your Buttercup supplies while we’re in the village” Baileywick suggested.

“Thank you, sir” Dorrie said in appreciation.

“Your very welcome, Dorrie” Baileywick smiled. “I was a Groundhog Scout in my youth, and I enjoyed it very much. It gave me skills I use to this day. I’m happy to know you’ll be having the same experience with Mrs. Hanshaw’s Buttercup troop”.

“I’ll need to go to the bank to check out some money from my account for the Buttercup supplies” Dorrie remarked.

“That won’t be necessary, Dorrie” Baileywick announced. “Your supplies will be on King Roland and Queen Miranda. They want you to consider your supplies to be a gift from them”.

“That’s very nice of them” Dorrie started, “but I wouldn’t want to take advantage of them”.

“You wouldn’t be” Baileywick reassured Dorrie. “Your very well thought of at the castle. Consider this a reward for the fine work you perform”.

Early that afternoon

In the village, Baileywick and Dorrie had finished their errands, and were in their royal carriage traveling through the streets. As the carriage passed by Mrs. Hanshaw’s house, Dorrie noticed some activity at the side of the house. A man dressed in emerald green was chopping some wood as he talked to Mrs. Hanshaw.

“Driver, please stop the carriage” Dorrie requested of the carriage driver.

“What is going on, Dorrie?” Baileywick asked.

“If that man is who I think he is, we may have something else to take back to the castle” Dorrie answered.

Dorrie climbed off of the carriage, followed by Baileywick.

“Good afternoon, Mrs. Hanshaw” Dorrie smiled as she walked up.

“Good afternoon, Dorrie” Mrs. Hanshaw smiled back before turning to Baileywick. “And good afternoon to you, Groundhog”.

“Good afternoon, Mrs. Hanshaw” Baileywick smiled.

“So, Dorrie?” Mrs. Hanshaw asked. “Are you ready for Saturday’s Buttercup hike?”.

“Yes, ma’am” Dorrie answered, excited. “I’m looking forward to it”.

“It’s going to be nice to have you as part of our troop, Dorrie” Mrs. Hanshaw commented.

Dorrie turned to the man who was chopping wood. “Excuse me, sir?” Dorrie asked. “Your name wouldn’t happen to be Jeremiah Eli Cook, would it?”.

“Why yes, it would” the man answered.

“And you’re looking for a young woman named Danika Leah Knight?” Dorrie asked.

“Yes, I am” Jeremiah answered, his eyes hopeful.

“Well then, your search is over” Dorrie announced with a smile. “She’s at Enchancia Castle as we speak”.

“Danika is nearby?” Jeremiah asked, not believing his luck.

“Yes” Dorrie answered. “And she’s been looking for you as well”.

“We’re on our way back to the castle, and we would be delighted to take you there, Mr. Cook” Baileywick offered.

“Thank you very much” Jeremiah said, gratefully. “I just have to finish chopping this wood for Mrs. Hanshaw”.

“What you’ve done is plenty” Mrs. Hanshaw smiled at Jeremiah. “Now go and reunite with your lady love”.

Jeremiah gathered up his belongings, and climbed into the carriage with Baileywick and Dorrie. 

“Thank you for your hospitality, Mrs. Hanshaw” Jeremiah thanked Mrs. Hanshaw.”

“It was my pleasure” Mrs. Hanshaw replied, before turning to Dorrie. “See you on Saturday, Dorrie”.

“See you on Saturday, Mrs. Hanshaw” Dorrie smiled.

As the royal carriage drove off, Hedda watched from the distance.

“So?” Hedda said to herself. “Danika is at Enchancia Castle. This is an interesting turn of events”. Hedda then waved her wand over her head and disappeared.

Reunited

In a little while, the carriage carrying Baileywick, Dorrie, and Jeremiah arrived in the castle courtyard. As Baileywick had a few castle servants unload the carriage, Dorrie led Jeremiah into the castle.

“Who do we have here, Dorrie?” Queen Miranda asked as she walked up with Sofia.

“Queen Miranda, Princess Sofia, allow me to introduce to you ... Jeremiah Eli Cook” Dorrie smiled.

“Danika’s Jeremiah?” Sofia asked.

“Yes” Dorrie answered.

“Well young man, it’s a pleasure to meet you” Miranda smiled at Jeremiah. “If you’ll follow me, I’ll take you to Danika”.

Miranda led Jeremiah, Dorrie, and Sofia out to the castle gardens. In the distance, Danika was helping Violet with some gardening. Danika looked up to see Jeremiah standing there.

“Jeremiah?” Danika asked, not quite believing her eyes.

“Nika?” Jeremiah asked, not quite believing his eyes.

Danika got up, and started running toward Jeremiah. At the same time, Jeremiah started running toward Danika. In a few moments, the two met up with each other.

“Jeremiah!” Danika exclaimed in happiness as she fell into Jeremiah’s arms. “Is it really you?”.

“Yes, my dear, precious Nika” Jeremiah smiled as he held Danika. “It’s me. I’ve finally found you”.

Jeremiah and Danika held each other for the longest time, as Miranda, Sofia, Dorrie, and Violet looked on, happy for the reunited couple.

(End of Chapter 9).

Author’s notes

Disclaimer: “Sofia the First” and everything associated to it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell and Disney. Cornelia Rose, everything associated to her and the other original ideas from A.t are the property of A.t, and are used in this story with the permission of A.t. Danika Leah Knight, everything associated to her and the other original ideas from SailorWednesdayMercury are the property of SailorWednesdayMercury, and are used in this story with the permission of SailorWednesdayMercury. “Winx Club” and everything associated to it © Rainbow Srl. I only own Dorrie and everything associated to her.

Faragonda Knight: it should be pointed out that Faragonda Knight is not Ms. Faragonda seen in “Winx Club”. Faragonda Knight and Ms. Faragonda are two completely different characters.

“Miss Ruby?” Ruby remarked, impressed. “I like this one, Mom!” - this was inspired by “Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows Part One” where Luna says to Dobby “Whenever you’re ready, sir”, and Dobby responds, impressed “Sir?! - I like her very much!”.

Saladin Knight: it should be pointed out that Saladin Knight is not Professor Saladin seen in “Winx Club”. Saladin Knight and Professor Saladin are two completely different characters.

Valtor: for those who are wondering, Valtor is based on the character of the same name seen in “Winx Club”. Consider the Valtor in this story to be adapted for use in the “Sofia the First” universe.


	10. Chapter 10

Dorrie - a Sofia the First fanfic

I now give you Chapter 10 of “Dorrie” which takes place immediately after the ending seen in Chapter 9. 

Chapter 10: New Experiences

Together again

“Jeremiah!” Danika exclaimed in happiness as she fell into Jeremiah’s arms. “Is it really you?”.

“Yes, my dear, precious Nika” Jeremiah smiled as he held Danika. “It’s me. I’ve finally found you”.

Jeremiah and Danika held each other for the longest time, as Miranda, Sofia, Dorrie, and Violet looked on, happy for the reunited couple. Roland then walked up to Miranda.

“I take it this is Nika’s Jeremiah?” Roland asked Miranda.

“Yes, Rollie” Miranda smiled. “Dorrie came across him in the village when she and Baileywick were doing errands”.

“Well, young man, it’s nice to meet you” Roland greeted with a smile as he walked up to Jeremiah and Danika. 

“King Roland” Jeremiah bowed, taken off guard. “It’s an honor to meet you”.

“The honor is mine” Roland replied, happy that Danika and Jeremiah had found each other. “This calls for a celebration. We’ll have a special supper tonight in honor of the happy couple”.

“I’ll make the arrangements immediately, King Roland” Baileywick acknowledged as he walked up.

A celebration supper

That evening, in the royal ballroom, the royal family was gathered, along with Danika and Jeremiah. Also there was Dorrie, Violet, Cornelia, Lucinda, and Lucinda’s parents. In a few moments, everybody sat down at a long dining table.

“I’d like to propose a toast to Jeremiah and Nika” Roland said as he raised his glass. “To Jeremiah and Nika - may they be together forever”.

“To Jeremiah and Nika” everybody said as they raised their glasses.

Jeremiah and Danika smiled in happiness. Soon, the celebration supper began.

“I believe Cornelia has a proposal to make to you, Nika” Roland informed Danika.

“Danika” Cornelia started, “I’d like to take you on as an apprentice. You would live with me, and I’d teach you how to use your magic”.

“That’s a very kind offer, Cornelia” Danika said in gratitude. “However, since Jeremiah and I have just found each other, we’d both like some time to be with each other again”.

“And the two of you will have that time” Cornelia smiled. “You see, I’m moving to the village. It will put me close to the castle, put me in a well used location where I may sell my paintings, and it will put you close to Jeremiah”.

“Then I accept” Danika happily agreed.

“Which just leaves living arrangement for Jeremiah” Roland pointed out.

“I’ve been talking to Jeremiah about that very thing, King Roland” Lucinda’s father spoke up. “Jeremiah has magical abilities of his own”.

“Well, I haven’t been formally trained” Jeremiah pointed out. “There’s still a lot I need to learn”.

“And I would be happy to take Jeremiah on as an apprentice” Lucinda’s father smiled. “My wife and my daughter have talked it over, and the three of us would like to have Jeremiah live with us in our house in the village”.

“It’s a large house, and we certainty have the room” Lucinda’s mother added.

“Well then, it looks like that’s taken care of, Godric” Roland smiled at Lucinda’s father. “Thank you”.

“Your quite welcome, King Roland” Godric acknowledged happily.

Jeremiah and Danika smiled at each other, happy that they would be in the same village. In a few moments, some servants started serving supper, and everybody had a wonderful time talking to each other, while enjoying a fine meal.

Settling in

A day later, Cornelia took Danika and Dorrie to see Cornelia’s new home in the Village of Dunwitty. Cornelia’s new home was located on the outskirts of the village. It was a long, two story house that had plenty of room for Cornelia’s new studio and gallery, as well as plenty of living space. Cornelia was still in the process of getting the house ready for her and Danika, but wanted to give Danika and Dorrie a sneak peek.

“This is nice, Cornelia” Dorrie remarked as she looked at Cornelia’s new house.

“This has to be one of the nicest homes I’ve ever seen” Danika added.

“I’m glad the two of you like it” Cornelia acknowledged, pleased with Dorrie and Danika’s comments. “Let’s say we go inside so I can give you a tour”.

“That sounds good, Cornelia” Dorrie smiled.

“Let’s go” Danika added, excited.

Elsewhere in the village, Jeremiah had settled in with Lucinda and her parents, and was now standing with Lucinda’s father in the village apothecary shop which Lucinda’s father owned.

“Have you thought about accepting my job offer, Jeremiah?” Lucinda’s father asked.

“Yes, Mr. Magwin” Jeremiah answered. “I’d be proud to work with you here in your apothecary shop. I’ve worked retail jobs before”.

“Good!” Lucinda’s father beamed, pleased. “And just call me Godric, my boy”.

“As you wish, Godric” Jeremiah smiled.

“We’ll start off with you greeting customers, and ringing up sales” Godric started. “As we go along, I’ll teach you the skills needed to mix various compounds into medicines”.

“I’d like that, Godric” Jeremiah happily commented, excited at the prospect of learning a new trade.

“I can see we’re going to get along famously, my boy” Godric smiled.

Saturday

It was now Saturday morning, and Dorrie and Violet were in Dorrie’s room. Violet was helping Dorrie get ready for Dorrie’s first Buttercup Scout event.

“There you go, sweetheart” Violet smiled as she placed Dorrie’s Buttercup beret on Dorrie’s head. “Looking good”.

“Thank you, Mom” Dorrie smiled.

“You’re welcome, sweetheart” Violet smiled back. “You have yourself a good time today”.

In a few minutes, Dorrie walked outside, and waited in the castle courtyard. As she waited in the courtyard, Baileywick walked out, dressed in a Groundhog Scout troop leader uniform. Behind Baileywick was James, dressed in a Groundhog Scout uniform.

“Ah! Dorrie” Baileywick smiled. “I see you’re here. Now we just have to wait for Queen Miranda, Princess Sofia, and Danika”.

“Good morning, Dorrie” James smiled.

“Good morning, James” Dorrie smiled back.

“This is your first scouting experience” James observed. “Excited?”.

“Yes!” Dorrie exclaimed in glee. “I’m really looking forward to it”.

In a room in the castle, Miranda was helping Danika to get ready. Miranda was wearing a troop leader uniform, but not a Buttercup Scout troop leader uniform. Miranda was instead wearing a Lily Scout troop leader uniform, with Lily Scouts (also known as Lilies) being in the sixteen-year-old range. Danika, meanwhile, was wearing a Lily Scout uniform.

“Thank you for asking me to join your Lily Scout troop, Queen Miranda” Danika smiled.

“You’re very welcome, Danika” Miranda smiled back as she helped Danika put on a Lily Scout beret. “There. Perfect”.

Miranda and Danika walked out to the courtyard, with Sofia following close behind.

“Good morning, Dorrie” Sofia smiled as she walked up.

“Good morning, Sofia” Dorrie smiled back.

“Well, Baileywick” Miranda started, “we’re all ready to depart”.

“Yes, Queen Miranda” Baileywick acknowledged as he motioned a royal carriage to come forward.

In a few moments, the carriage pulled up to where everybody was standing. Everybody then climbed aboard the carriage.

Meanwhile, in the village, at Lucinda’s house, Lucinda’s mother walked into Jeremiah’s bedroom. However, Jeremiah was not there. At that same moment, Lucinda’s father walked in.

“Godric?” Lucinda’s mother asked. “Do you know where Jeremiah is?”.

“Oh!” Lucinda’s father started, “he took Lucinda to the scout gathering. She wanted to get an early start”.

“She just loves being a Buttercup” Lucinda’s mother smiled. “I’ve never seen her happier”.

In a wagon, Jeremiah and Lucinda were on their way to the scout gathering.

“You look happy” Jeremiah observed.

“I am” Lucinda, in her Buttercup Scout uniform, responded. “All the scout troops in the Dunwitty area are taking part in a special get together today. I’m really looking forward to it”.

“Nika is going to be there as well, as a Lily Scout” Jeremiah smiled.

“Danika joined the Lily Scouts?” Lucinda asked, impressed.

“Queen Miranda invited Nika” Jeremiah answered. “She’s now part of Queen Miranda’s troop”.

“Oh, that’s wonderful!” Lucinda beamed, pleased for Danika.

The get together

On the edge of the village, in a huge field, the local scouts were gathering. For the boy scouts, both local troops were represented (Groundhog Scouts, for younger boys; and Bobcat Scouts, for older boys). For the girl scouts, all six local troops were represented (from youngest to oldest girls, the troops were Poppy Scouts, Buttercup Scouts, Bluebell Scouts, Tulip Scouts, Marigold Scouts, and Lily Scouts).

The royal carriage carrying Miranda, Baileywick, Sofia, Dorrie, and James pulled up. As they were climbing off of the carriage, Lucinda and Jeremiah walked up.

“Sofia, Dorrie” Lucinda smiled.

“Lucinda” Sofia and Dorrie smiled.

“Our troop is setting up over there” Lucinda pointed.

“Then let’s say we get going” Sofia said as she, Dorrie, and Lucinda walked over to where their troop was.

In a few moments, Sofia, Dorrie, and Lucinda arrived at where Mrs. Hanshaw’s Buttercup troop was located.

“Welcome, Buttercups” Mrs. Hanshaw smiled at Sofia, Dorrie, and Lucinda, before turning to the other Buttercups. “Everybody, gather round. We have a new Buttercup joining us today”.

Sofia, Lucinda, Ruby, Jade, Meg, Peg, and Suzie gathered round.

“You all know Dorrie” Mrs. Hanshaw introduced Dorrie to the others. “This is her first time as a Buttercup. Let’s give Dorrie a warm Buttercup welcome”.

“Buttercups, Buttercups, make some room! Buttercups, Buttercups, watch us bloom!” Sofia, Lucinda, Ruby, Jade, Meg, Peg, and Suzie cheerfully chanted.

“Who would like to present Dorrie with her Buttercup vest?” Mrs. Hanshaw asked.

“May I?” Lucinda asked, hopeful.

“Go ahead, Lucinda” Mrs. Hanshaw smiled as she handed Lucinda Dorrie’s vest.

Lucinda helped Dorrie put on the vest.

“You’re a Buttercup, now” Lucinda smiled at Dorrie, “ready to earn your first badge”.

“And you’ll have plenty of chances today, Dorrie” Mrs. Hanshaw pointed out with a smile. 

Elsewhere on the large field, Jeremiah was walking with Danika and Miranda. As the three of them walked along, Jeremiah and Danika had a pleasant time taking to each other, while holding hands. Miranda smiled, happy that Jeremiah and Danika had found each other.

In another area of the large field, Baileywick was getting his Groundhog troop together when his brother Nigel, dressed in a Bobcat Scout troop leader uniform, walked up.

“Good morning, Wicky!” Nigel smiled. 

“Good morning, Nigel!” Baileywick smiled back.

“Ready for a morning hike?” Nigel asked.

“Always” Baileywick answered with a smile.

In a short while, all the scouts gathered took a group hike into the nearby Peppertree Forest. Everybody had a grand time enjoying the hike, and doing projects along the way which earned many of the scouts a variety of badges. Dorrie earned herself three badges - a badge for bird spotting, a badge for flower gathering, and a badge for map reading. Danika also earned herself three badges - a badge for drawing, a badge for herb gathering, and a badge for berry picking.

Around Noon, all the scouts returned to the large field where some grills had been set up. A few scouts, including Dorrie, volunteered to cook hot dogs and hamburgers for the scouts.

Near the grills, James and his visiting friend, Prince Frederick, were watching those cooking hot dogs and hamburgers.

“Who is that girl?” Frederick asked, pointing at Dorrie.

“Oh, that’s Dorrie Cooper” James answered. “She works at the castle”.

Frederick looked at Dorrie for the longest time. Dorrie was very involved with her cooking duties, and Frederick could tell she was taking pride in it. Watching Dorrie cook, she reminded Frederick of his mother. Before Frederick’s mother had married Frederick’s father, she had been a head maid. Even after becoming queen, Frederick’s mother helped the staff around their castle, and took great pride in a job well done.

Getting to know one another

In a little while, the hot dogs and hamburgers were ready. After the hot dogs and hamburgers were served, everybody sat down on the ground enjoying lunch.

As Dorrie sat down eating, Frederick walked up.

“Would you mind if I joined you?” Frederick asked Dorrie.

“Please” Dorrie smiled.

Frederick sat down next to Dorrie, and the two started up a conversation.

“My name is Dorrie Cooper” Dorrie introduced herself. “I work at Enchancia Castle”.

“I’m Prince Frederick of Ornburgh” Frederick introduced himself. “I’m a Groundhog Scout in my kingdom, and I’m here as a guest of Prince James”.

“I’m sorry for being informal, Prince Frederick” Dorrie apologized. “If I had known you were royalty, I would have been more formal”.

“No apologies are needed” Frederick reassured Dorrie. “To tell you the truth, I was hoping we could get to know each other. I was watching you cook, and you reminded me of my mother”.

“In what way, Prince Frederick?” Dorrie asked, intrigued.

“Before my mother married my father, the king, she worked as a head maid” Frederick started. “Even as queen, she pitches in helping around the castle. She takes great pride in her work when she helps out, and I see that in you as well”.

“Thank you, Prince Frederick” Dorrie smiled at Frederick’s complement.

“You don’t know how nice it is having a normal conversation with somebody, Dorrie” Frederick revealed. “I rather like being informal when the opportunity presents itself. It’s just nice to be able to relax around somebody”.

“Well, I’m happy you feel comfortable around me, Prince Frederick” Dorrie smiled.

“Please, just call me Frederick, Dorrie” Frederick requested.

“That wouldn’t be proper” Dorrie politely pointed out.

“If it will make you feel better, I give you official permission to call me Frederick, Dorrie” Frederick offered. “I’d like to be friends with you”.

“Very well ... Frederick” Dorrie relented. “But, only in private”.

“I can live with that” Frederick smiled.

As Frederick and Dorrie talked, Sofia and Lucinda were sitting a little way away.

“Looks like Dorrie’s found herself a friend” Lucinda pointed out. 

“That’s Prince Frederick, one of James’ friends” Sofia mentioned.

“A prince?!” Lucinda exclaimed, taken off guard. “Some girls have all the luck”.

“I’m sure it’s just a friendship developing” Sofia theorized.

“I don’t know, Sofia” Lucinda countered. “He seems to be very interested in Dorrie”.

“You may have a point” Sofia observed as she looked at Frederick and Dorrie.

“I’ll say one thing” Lucinda started. “They make a nice looking couple”.

Back at the castle

Later that day, at Enchancia Castle, Dorrie was in her room putting away her Buttercup uniform. As she put away her Buttercup vest, she proudly looked at the badges she had earned. Not only had she earned a badge for bird spotting, a badge for flower gathering, and a badge for map reading, but she had also earned a badge for cooking when she helped cook hot dogs and hamburgers for the other scouts. It had been a great day.

Dorrie put on her maid uniform, and went around the castle looking for dusting to be done. Since there was only a few things to dust, Dorrie dusted those things, then went outside to the back part of the castle. Nobody was about, so Dorrie decided to pull out her training wand, and practice some magical spells she had recently learned.

As Dorrie was using her training wand to lift a large branch off of the ground, Prince Frederick walked up.

“Dorrie?” Frederick started. “I didn’t know you knew how to use magic”.

Frederick’s presence took Dorrie off guard. Her concentration broken, the branch fell to the ground.

“Whoops” Frederick apologized. “I didn’t mean to ruin your concentration”.

“That’s alright” Dorrie said. “I was just practicing during some free time I had”.

“So, are your parents magical?” Frederick inquired.

“They were” Dorrie answered. “You see, my birth parents were a warlock and a witch. They were killed when our house caught on fire”.

“I’m sorry to hear about your birth parents, Dorrie” Frederick gently said. “Then, your an orphan?”.

“I was until late last year” Dorrie started. “I was offered a chance to work here at the castle. A short while later, I became close with the castle’s head maid, and she adopted me right before this past Wassailia”.

“Ah!” Frederick smiled. “A happy ending”.

“Yes” Dorrie smiled back. “We love each other very much”.

“So, then you’re a witch?” Frederick inquired.

“Um ... yes” Dorrie answered, not sure of Frederick would approve or not. “I’m a white, or good, witch”.

Frederick could see that Dorrie was a bit nervous about revealing to him that she was a witch.

“It’s okay, Dorrie” Frederick reassured Dorrie. “You don’t have to be nervous about being a witch around me. We have a witch and warlock community in my kingdom, and they are among the nicest people you would ever want to meet”. 

Dorrie smiled in appreciation.

“So, why don’t you try that again?” Frederick suggested.

Dorrie raised her wand, and again used it to lift the large branch off of the ground. She used her wand to keep the large branch floating in the air for a few moments, then gently returned the branch to the ground.

“That was a very good piece of magic” Frederick complemented Dorrie.

“Thank you” Dorrie smiled. “But the truth be told, I have a lot to learn”.

“I can see you becoming a fine witch” Frederick smiled back.

At that moment, Baileywick walked up.

“Prince Frederick” Baileywick started, “Prince James and the royal family will be having supper in fifteen minutes”. 

“Thank you” Frederick acknowledged, before turning back to Dorrie. “Perhaps I’ll see you around the castle?”.

“Yes, Prince Frederick” Dorrie answered.

As Frederick walked toward the royal dining room, and Dorrie walked inside the castle looking for work to do, Baileywick smiled. He could tell that a relationship was developing between Dorrie and Frederick, and he thought back to something he had once heard - children should be allowed to dance. 

That night

Dorrie, Danika, and Sofia found themselves outside in the back part of the castle to do some stargazing. As they were stargazing, some club sounds were coming from nearby.

“What is that?!” Danika exclaimed, worried.

“I don’t know” Dorrie commented. “I’ve heard sounds like that at night before, but not this close”.

“It’s alright” Sofia reassured Dorrie and Danika. “It’s just Gnarly and the castle trolls”.

“The castle has trolls?!” Dorrie and Danika exclaimed in shock.

“Gnarly and the other castle trolls are quite friendly” Sofia explained. “They bang their clubs when they are happy. They must be having a good time out there”.

“If you say so” Danika commented, not totally convinced that the trolls were friendly.

“I’ll introduce them to you” Sofia offered. “I’m good friends with them”.

“Then that’s good enough for me” Dorrie smiled. “I’ll give it a go”.

“Okay, then” Danika agreed, somewhat convinced.

Sofia led Dorrie and Danika to where the club sounds were coming from. As they got closer, they noticed a group of trolls sitting on the ground, looking up at the stars while banging their clubs in glee. Sitting with the trolls were James and Frederick.

“Your troll friends are a lot of fun, James” Frederick smiled.

“They are the best!” James smiled back.

Gnarly, who was sitting with James, Frederick, and the trolls, noticed Sofia walking up with Dorrie and Danika.

“Good evening, Sofia” Gnarly smiled. “Please, join us. We’re looking at the stars”.

“Thank you, Gnarly” Sofia smiled back as she, Dorrie, and Danika sat down. Sofia then turned to Dorrie and Danika. “The trolls love looking at the stars”.

“Who are your friends, Sofia?” Gnarly asked.

“This is Dorrie Cooper, and Danika Knight” Sofia introduced Dorrie and Danika to Gnarly. “Dorrie, Danika - this is Gnarly”.

“A pleasure to meet you” Gnarly smiled at Dorrie and Danika.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Gnarly” Dorrie smiled back.

“Nice to meet you, Gnarly” Danika smiled, reassured by Gnarly’s friendly nature.

As James sat next to Frederick, James turned to Frederick.

“You might as go over and sit with Dorrie” James whispered to Frederick in a playful way. “You know you want to”.

“Is it that obvious?” Frederick whispered back.

“You like her, and she likes you” James whispered. “Go for it!”.

As Frederick got up, James turned to two of the trolls. “So, how did that new tune go again?” James inquired.

“We’ll show you, James” one of the trolls smiled as he and the other troll started banging their clubs to the beat of the new tune.

As James was learning the new tune, Frederick walked over to Dorrie.

“May I sit down, Dorrie?” Frederick smiled.

“Of course, Prince Frederick” Dorrie smiled back.

“There’s no need to be formal here, Dorrie” Sofia cheerfully pointed out. “It’s just us here”.

Frederick sat down next to Dorrie, and the two smiled at each other. As everybody watched the stars, Frederick slowly reached over and held Dorrie’s hand. It was a happy moment for the two.

Sofia, out of the corner of her eye, watched Frederick and Dorrie holding hands. Sofia smiled at the sight, happy for Frederick and Dorrie. It was truly a fine night.

(End of Chapter 10).

Author’s notes

A little known fact about Dorrie: for those who have been wondering where I got the idea for the character of Dorrie from, the answer is that the character of Dorrie was inspired by the character of Patty from Louisa May Alcott’s Christmas story “The Quiet Little Woman”. Both Patty and Dorrie are orphans, and both Patty and Dorrie left their respective orphanages when they went to work as servants (Patty when she went to work for the Murray family, and Dorrie when she went to work at Enchancia Castle). Dorrie differs from Patty in the fact that Dorrie is a witch, while Patty is an ordinary girl. Dorrie also differs from Patty in the fact that while Patty over time became a beloved friend to the Murray family, Dorrie was actually adopted (by Violet) and became a beloved daughter in the process. However, Dorrie and Patty are alike in the fact that each has a strong work ethic.

As Frederick walked toward the royal dining room, and Dorrie walked inside the castle looking for work to do, Baileywick smiled. He could tell that a relationship was developing between Dorrie and Frederick, and he thought back to something he had once heard - children should be allowed to dance - in regard to children should be allowed to dance, in case this sounds familiar, it is the same quote that Ambassador Mollari uses in the “Babylon 5” episode “The War Prayer”. I’ve always liked that quote, and I thought I would use it here.

Disclaimer: “Sofia the First” and everything associated to it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell and Disney. Cornelia Rose, everything associated to her and the other original ideas from A.t are the property of A.t, and are used in this story with the permission of A.t. Danika Leah Knight, everything associated to her and the other original ideas from SailorWednesdayMercury are the property of SailorWednesdayMercury, and are used in this story with the permission of SailorWednesdayMercury. I only own Dorrie and everything associated to her.

Prince Frederick is the tall, slender prince seen as a background character in some episodes of “Sofia the First”. In the episodes he has appeared in, he has short black hair, pale skin, and wears an indigo jacket, gray trousers, and black shoes. For this story, I made him a Groundhog Scout, and came up with a back story for his mother. Also, for this story, since the name of Frederick’s kingdom has never been given, I made up the name of Ornburgh.

Suzie is Suzie Lorich from Chapter 3 of “Dorrie” (Suzie is also one of the two children of the woodcutter seen in the “Sofia the First” episode “Holiday in Enchancia”).


	11. Chapter 11

Dorrie - a Sofia the First fanfic

I now give you Chapter 11 of “Dorrie” which takes place a few weeks after the end of Chapter 10. This chapter is a birthday present to SailorWednesdayMercury, and is longer than recent chapters of “Dorrie”.

Chapter 11: Rescuing Danika

Taken

In the dead of night, a man had broken into Cornelia’s new home in Dunwitty where her and Danika were living. The man had managed to knock Cornelia unconscious, and had taken Danika. 

Cornelia had been brought to Enchancia Castle to report on what had happened.

“Do you have any idea who the man was, Cornelia?” Roland asked, concerned.

“No” Cornelia answered. “I only got a split second look at him before he knocked me out with a club. When I woke up, he was gone, Danika was gone, and my house showed signs of a struggle”.

At that moment, Dorrie and a woman walked into the room where Roland and Cornelia were. The woman wore a skintight scarlet outfit, scarlet knee-length boots, scarlet elbow-length gloves, and a scarlet mask on her eyes, but the eyes were still visible. The woman had long, blond hair and bright blue eyes. 

“King Roland” Dorrie started, “this is the Scarlet Warrior. She requests an audience with you”.

“Hello, Scarlet” Roland said to the Scarlet Warrior. “We’re in the middle of an emergency right now”.

“I realize that” Scarlet acknowledged. “I may be able to help find Danika. I will, however, need a room where I may work. I have a way of locating Danika, but I will need privacy”.

“Of course, Scarlet” Roland agreed. “There is an empty room down the hall. Dorrie will show you to it”.

Dorrie walked Scarlet to the empty room.

“I’ll wait out here in the hall” Dorrie said to Scarlet.

“You may come in with me, Dorrie” Scarlet responded.

Dorrie followed Scarlet into the room, as Dorrie shut the door behind her. Dorrie then pulled out her wand, and used it to light some candles in the room.

“You’re really quite good with magic, Dorrie” Scarlet smiled.

“Thank you, ma’am” Dorrie smiled back. “I’ve got a long way to go, however”.

Scarlet brought out her amulet. It was the same shape as Sofia’s amulet, but instead had a scarlet gem stone. Dorrie looked at Scarlet’s amulet, thinking that with the exception of the gem stone, it was just like Sofia’s amulet.

“Yes, my amulet is just like Sofia’s amulet” Scarlet pointed out as she noticed Dorrie looking at the amulet. “Mine is called the Amulet of Daveroth, and has similar magical properties as Sofia’s Amulet of Avalor”.

“You know that Sofia’s amulet is magical?” Dorrie asked, taken off guard.

“Yes” Scarlet smiled. “I’m the one who made the Amulet of Avalor in the first place. I was very happy when it found it’s way into Sofia’s possession. She’s so very worthy of it. She’s also very blessed to have a loyal friend like you, Dorrie. You’ve protected the secret of what her amulet can do, and that makes you one of the most trustworthy people I’ve ever come across”.

Dorrie smiled in gratitude at Scarlet’s complement.

A visitor from the future

“Now, I have to concentrate” Scarlet said as she held the Amulet of Daveroth. In a few moments, the amulet glowed, and a fifteen-year-old girl, wearing a pink gown, appeared in the room.

“Hello, Scarlet” the fifteen-year-old girl smiled. 

“Hello, Princess Kari” Scarlet smiled back. “I’m sorry for calling you from the future, but I need your help”.

“Of course, Scarlet” Kari agreed with a smile. “What do you need?”.

“I need information from the future” Scarlet started. “Did Lucinda ever mention about how Danika was taken from Cornelia’s home?”.

“I know the story well” Kari remarked. “It’s well documented ...”. Kari then stopped, seeing Dorrie in the room. “Considering that we’re going to be discussing future events, is it wise for Dorrie to be here?”.

“It’s okay, Kari” Scarlet reassured Kari. “Dorrie is a very trustworthy young lady”.

“Of course” Kari smiled. 

“So, what can you tell me of Danika being taken?” Scarlet asked.

“Danika was taken by the man who was her foster father” Kari started. “He took her to the city of Changdao in the Kingdom of Weiling. He sold Danika to a woman who ran a carnival. The woman then put Danika in a freak show, and treated Danika badly”.

“What else can you tell me, Princess Kari?” Scarlet inquired.

“Danika’s former foster father sold Danika to get revenge on Danika” Kari said. “He was angry that Danika got in the way of him trying to sell her amulet to an evil sorceress. Dorrie, Cornelia, Lucinda, and Lucinda’s mother managed to find the carnival, and rescue Danika”.

“If you’ll touch my amulet, my amulet will record your full knowledge of the events you just told me about” Scarlet instructed Kari.

“Of course” Kari agreed as she walked over and touched Scarlet’s amulet.

As Kari touched Scarlet’s amulet, the amulet glowed for a few moments, then returned to normal.

“Thank you, Kari” Scarlet said, gratefully. “The information you’ve passed on has given me everything I need to know”.

“You’re very welcome, Scarlet” Kari smiled.

Kari’s heart shaped amulet then started glowing.

“Guess it’s time for me to be going” Kari observed.

“You have an amulet?” Dorrie asked Kari.

“Yes” Kari answered. “It’s one of my most precious possessions”.

In a few moments, Kari disappeared into thin air.

“I need a pen, and some paper, please” Scarlet instructed Dorrie.

Dorrie found a pen, a container of ink, and some paper, which she brought over to Scarlet. Scarlet then wrote a letter to Roland, and then wrote a detailed list of times, dates, and events. 

“Please take all of this to King Roland” Scarlet requested as she handed what she had written to Dorrie. “It goes into detail what must be done. I should be leaving now”.

“Aren’t you coming?” Dorrie asked. “If Danika is to be rescued, your help could come in very handy”.

“My coming along could change the future” Scarlet pointed out. “What is about to happen has to happen in the way it originally did in the first place”.

“Okay” Dorrie acknowledged. 

Scarlet then clapped her hands, and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

A rescue party

Dorrie brought to Roland what Scarlet had given her. After reading over what Scarlet had written, Roland motioned to Baileywick who was standing nearby.

“It’s almost dawn now” Roland started. “Have somebody go to the village and get Lucinda and her mother”. Roland then wrote something on a piece of paper. “Make sure this gets to Admiral Hornpipe”.

“I’ll have these things taken care of immediately” Baileywick acknowledged as he left the room.

In a little while, Dorrie, Cornelia, Lucinda, Lucinda’s mother, and Roland were gathered in the throne room.

“You all know the situation” Roland started. “The objective is to rescue Danika, and return her safely to Enchancia”.

“We’ll leave immediately, King Roland” Lucinda’s mother acknowledged.

“Dorrie” Cornelia started, “fetch your broom and whatever else you’ll think you’ll need”.

“I’ll get on it immediately” Dorrie said as she raced to her room.

Dorrie soon reached her room, where Violet was waiting.

“I’ve already taken the liberty of packing some things for you” Violet announced as she hugged Dorrie. “Your witch outfit is on your bed. I’ll meet you out in the courtyard”.

Dorrie put on her witch outfit, and went over to the locked cabinet which held her magical items. She unlocked the cabinet, took out some items, then locked up the cabinet. Dorrie put the items in her suitcase, then picked up the suitcase, and her broom, and quickly went out to the courtyard.

As Dorrie approached a royal carriage, Roland walked up to her.

“Dorrie” Roland said as he handed her a sealed envelope, “here’s a little something that might come in handy in case any of you need to explain yourselves”.

“Thank you, King Roland” Dorrie acknowledged as she took the sealed envelope.

As Dorrie was talking to Roland, Lucinda’s mother walked up to Violet.

“I want to assure you that I will personally look out for Dorrie” Lucinda’s mother assured Violet. “I’ll keep her safe”.

“Thank you, Mrs. Magwin” Violet said, gratefully. “As Dorrie’s mother, I can’t help but worry”.

“You wouldn’t be a mother if you didn’t worry” Lucinda’s mother gently said. “I’ll make sure Dorrie gets back safe”.

Dorrie, Cornelia, Lucinda, and Lucinda’s mother climbed aboard the royal carriage.

“Coachman” Baileywick directed, “take these ladies to the HMS Enchancia”.

The coachman got the horses attached to the carriage going, and soon the carriage was on it’s way to the HMS Enchancia, which was Roland’s official ship used for state business.

On another ship already at sea

In the cabin of a ship already at sea, Danika was tied up to a chair. In a few minutes, a man walked into the cabin. It was Danika’s former foster father.

“Well, you’re awake” Danika’s former foster father observed. “It about time!”.

“You’ll never get away with this!” Danika yelled. “My friends will come after me!”.

“Your friends have no idea where you are!” Danika’s former foster father yelled back.

“They ... will ... find ... me!” Danika declared. “You can count on that!”.

“Oh, shut up!” Danika’s former foster father yelled as he put a gag in Danika’s mouth. “You can just sit there and cool down for a while!”.

Danika’s former foster father then left the cabin, and made his way onto the deck. He soon came across the captain who was at the wheel of the ship.

“Captain Boswell?” Danika’s former foster father asked. “How long until we reach Changdao?”.

“One day” Boswell answered.

“Can’t we go any faster?” Danika’s former foster father wanted to know.

“This ship is built for transport - not for speed” Boswell pointed out. “Besides, considering what you’re doing isn’t legal, well, let’s just say beggars can’t be choosers”.

Danika’s former foster father went back below deck as Boswell continued to pilot the ship.

“There are days I wish I had stayed in the magic business” Boswell said to himself. “In the magic business, all I had to worry about was stealing the occasional bunny. But, at least this job brings in money ... other than pocket change”.

Back in Dunwitty

In the apothecary shop, Jeremiah was pacing back and forth with worry about Danika.

“Try not to worry” Godric tried to comfort Jeremiah. “Danika will return to us”.

“It’s just that I lost her once” Jeremiah pointed out. “I can’t bare to think of loosing her again”.

“Keep the faith, Jeremiah” Godric gently said. “The darkest hour comes before the dawn”.

Later, aboard the HMS Enchancia

The HMS Enchancia had been underway for a few hours. Cornelia, Dorrie, Lucinda, and Lucinda’s mother had settled into their cabins. In addition to the four of them, there was also a full crew aboard, along with Admiral Hornpipe.

About an hour later, Dorrie, and Lucinda’s mother were standing out on deck.

“Time to practice some battle spells” Lucinda’s mother announced to Dorrie. “We don’t know what we’re going to run into”.

“Understood, ma’am” Dorrie acknowledged.

Lucinda’s mother then brought out a finely crafted wooden wand, and handed it to Dorrie.

“Consider this a gift, Dorrie” Lucinda’s mother smiled as she handed the wand to Dorrie. “Since you are a part of this team, it’s time you had something more than a training wand”.

“Thank you, ma’am” Dorrie smiled back, grateful for such a fine gift.

“You’re very welcome, Dorrie” Lucinda’s mother acknowledged. “Now, let’s get started on those battle spells”.

One day later

The HMS Enchancia was within thirty miles of Changdao. On the bridge of the HMS Enchancia, Cornelia, Dorrie, Lucinda, Lucinda’s mother, and Admiral Hornpipe were gathered.

“Awaiting your orders, ladies” Admiral Hornpipe requested.

“Hold position here, Admiral Hornpipe” Lucinda’s mother directed. “Having the HMS Enchancia pull into the harbor at Changdao might draw unwanted attention”.

“You’re quite correct, ma’am” Admiral Hornpipe agreed. “If I may ask, what are you planning?”.

“Cornelia, Dorrie, Lucinda, and myself will fly to Changdao on our brooms” Lucinda’s mother answered. “It’s not uncommon for witches to shop for supplies in Changdao - after all, it’s one of Weiling’s largest commercial centers, and is well known for it’s magical merchandise”.

“Very well, then” Admiral Hornpipe acknowledged. “How will you get in touch with the HMS Enchancia if you need us to come get you?”.

Lucinda’s mother handed Admiral Hornpipe a crystal ball.

“This is a special crystal ball set up for two way communication” Lucinda’s mother pointed out. “I’ll be carrying the other crystal ball with me. If we need you, I’ll send a message that you’ll pick up through your crystal ball”.

“Understood, ma’am” Admiral Hornpipe said as he placed the crystal ball with the ship’s instruments on the bridge. “Good luck with your mission”.

“Thank you, Admiral” Lucinda’s mother said as she, Cornelia, Dorrie, and Lucinda left the bridge.

In a few minutes, Cornelia, Dorrie, Lucinda, and Lucinda’s mother gathered on the deck with their brooms.

“You ready for this?” Lucinda’s mother asked Dorrie.

“I’ve gotten quite good at broom riding - thanks to you and Lucinda teaching me” Dorrie replied.

“Everybody - mount your brooms” Lucinda’s mother commanded.

Cornelia, Dorrie, Lucinda, and Lucinda’s mother mounted their brooms.

“Now kick off, and take flight!” Lucinda’s mother ordered.

Cornelia, Dorrie, Lucinda, and Lucinda’s mother then took flight, and flew away from the HMS Enchancia.

In Changdao

At a carnival on the outskirts of the city, Danika was in chains inside of a cage. Danika’s former foster father had sold her to the owner of the carnival, a cruel woman known as Madam Heng.

“You release me immediately!” Danika screamed at Madam Heng. “You have no right to keep me here!”.

“You are my property!” Madam Heng snapped. “You will do as you are told!”.

“I am not some side show freak!” Danika snapped back. “I will not perform for you or anybody!”.

“We’ll see about that!” Madam Heng said in anger as she unlocked the cage, and entered with a whip in her hand. “I’ll whip that insolence out of you, you winged freak!”.

Madam Heng raised her whip, and started violently whipping Danika’s back with it. Danika fell to her hands and knees in pain, and started sobbing in agony.

“I’ll let the lashes I just gave you hurt for a while” Madam Heng said with an evil smile. “When I come back, you’ve better be ready to do what you are told!”.

Madam Heng walked out of the cage, and locked the cage door before walking off. Danika, still on her hands and knees, cried due to the pain of the whipping she had received.

In Changdao itself, Cornelia, Dorrie, Lucinda, and Lucinda’s mother were busy making inquiries about where any carnivals were being held. All inquiries led to one place: Madam Heng’s carnival on the outskirts of the city.

“Well, this is it” Lucinda’s mother declared as they viewed the carnival from a distance. “This three of you stay here while I go and see what’s going on”. 

Lucinda’s mother, who was carrying a carpet bag with her, pulled out a dark cloak which she put on. As soon as Lucinda’s mother put on the cloak, she became invisible.

“Mom!” Lucinda exclaimed, taken off guard. “I never knew you owned an invisibility cloak?”.

“Something I inherited a long time ago” Lucinda’s mother remarked. “Keep an eye on my bag. I’ll be back in a little while”.

Scouting out the carnival

Lucinda’s mother, invisible due to the invisibility cloak she was wearing, walked undetected around the carnival. Soon, Lucinda’s mother came across the large tent where the side show freaks were located. As she walked around the inside of the tent, she noticed Danika in a cage, in chains. Before Lucinda’s mother could react, Madam Heng walked into the tent, and went up to Danika who was laying on her stomach. Danika looked up, fearful of another whipping.

“Well, I see you’ve lost your fire” Madam Heng observed.

“Please, no more whipping” Danika pleaded.

“Do as you are told, and the whip won’t be necessary” Madam Heng said. “The freak show will open in an hour - be ready to perform!”. Madam Heng then walked out of the tent.

“Don’t worry, dear Danika” Lucinda’s mother thought to herself. “We’ll get you out of here”. 

Lucinda’s mother soon rejoined Cornelia, Dorrie, and Lucinda.

“I’ve discovered where Danika is” Lucinda’s mother announced. “They have her locked up in a cage as a side show freak. And she’s been whipped”.

Cornelia, Dorrie, and Lucinda gasped in horror.

“We’ll need a diversion while I slip in and get Danika out of there” Lucinda’s mother started. “Any ideas?”.

“Well ... Dorrie and I have been discussing something” Lucinda admitted.

The rescue

The carnival began it’s show in the main tent. Just as the show was getting underway, Lucinda and Dorrie, wearing masks, flew into the main tent on their brooms, and started throwing smoke bombs around. As the smoke bombs went off, people started running out of the tent in fright, and other people around the carnival made their way to the area of the main tent to see what was going on.

“That’s our cue” Lucinda’s mother said to Cornelia as people left the freak show tent to see what was going on.

As soon as everybody left the freak show tent, Lucinda’s mother, and Cornelia, slipped into the tent, and soon came across Danika in a cage. Lucinda’s mother used her wand to unlock the cage, and to unlock the chains which were securing Danika.

“It’s alright, Danika” Lucinda’s mother reassured Danika. “We’re getting you out of here”.

“Oh, thank God!” Danika wept.

Lucinda’s mother looked around, and noticed other people who were also locked in cages.

“Cornelia” Lucinda’s mother directed, “free these poor people”.

Cornelia quickly used her wand to free those who were in cages. Cornelia, and Lucinda’s mother, then quickly got Danika out of the freak show tent.

“Stop!” a woman’s voice yelled from behind Lucinda’s mother, Cornelia, and Danika. The woman was Madam Heng. Lucinda’s mother, and Cornelia, pointed their wands at Madam Heng.

“This young woman has been abducted from Enchancia” Lucinda’s mother announced to Madam Heng. “We’ll be taking her home now”.

“No you won’t!” Madam Heng snapped at Lucinda’s mother. “She’s my property!”.

“This isn’t up for debate!” Lucinda’s mother snapped back. “We’ll be leaving ... now!”.

“Not with my property!” Madam Heng shouted as she brought out her whip. 

“Honey?! You really want to tangle with me?!” Lucinda’s mother snarled.

Madam Heng raised her whip, and tried to strike Lucinda’s mother with it. Lucinda’s mother quickly got out of the way, and used her wand to produce a whip of her own. Lucinda’s mother then extended her whip, and struck Madam Heng in the arm with it. Madam Heng was forced to drop her whip when her arm was struck. At that moment, two policemen raced up.

“What is going on here?!” one of the policemen demanded to know.

“This young woman was taken from her home in Enchancia against her will” Lucinda’s mother answered, referring to Danika.

“The young woman is under contract to me” Madam Heng stated.

“You mean that I was sold to you against my will” Danika pointed out in a weak voice.

At that moment, Dorrie flew up on her broom, followed by Lucinda.

“I am Dorrie Cooper of Enchancia Castle” Dorrie introduced herself to the officer. “I have an official letter from King Roland of Enchancia”.

“Let me see the letter, young lady” the officer requested.

Dorrie handed the letter to the officer, who read what it had to say. The officer then looked at Danika.

“Are you Danika Leah Knight?” the officer asked Danika.

“I am” Danika answered, still weak from what she had gone through.

“And you know these people?” the officer asked, looking at Cornelia, Dorrie, Lucinda, and Lucinda’s mother.

“They are my friends” Danika acknowledged. “I was sold to Madam Heng against my will”.

“This is a very serious charge, Madam Heng” the officer pointed out. “All of you will have to come to police headquarters while we do an investigation”.

At police headquarters

Danika, Cornelia, Dorrie, Lucinda, and Lucinda’s mother were sitting on a bench when a police officer approached them.

“If the five of you will come with me, there is somebody who would like to talk to you” the officer informed them.

The officer took them to a room, and showed them inside. Waiting inside was ... Emperor Kwan of Weiling.

“My deepest apologies, ladies, for what has happened” Kwan apologized. “Madam Heng, during interrogation, has confessed to buying Miss Knight. We take a dim view of the buying and selling of people here in Weiling, and I promise you that Madam Heng will be severely punished for not only buying Miss Knight against her will, but for also mistreating Miss Knight”.

“Thank you, Emperor” Danika said weakly, still suffering from the effects of her ordeal.

“Are we free to go?” Lucinda’s mother asked Kwan.

“Yes” Kwan answered. “But, before you leave, we would like to give Miss Knight medical attention. It is the very least we can do considering what this young woman has been through”.

“Then we accept your gracious offer” Lucinda’s mother said, gratefully.

At a local hospital

In a hospital in Changdao, Danika was taken into an examination room to be looked at.

“May we come in with her?” Lucinda’s mother asked the doctor who was assigned to Danika’s case.

“Of course” the doctor agreed. “I think it would do her good having her friends with her”.

Danika was laid down on her stomach, as the doctor and a nurse examined Danika’s wounds.

“We’re going to have to clean these wounds, young lady” the doctor gently said to Danika. “We apologize in advance for any pain it might cause”.

The doctor and nurse started gently cleaning Danika’s wounds. Danika wenched as the cleaning stung. 

(Author’s note: we will now have a song here: “Bring My Best Friend Back” from “Finding Clover”, but with different lyrics).

Danika: I don't know how I wound up here, I wish I could just disappear. But then how long would I have to roam, 'til I found my way back home. What did I do, I do not know, but I missed all of you so. I'm not even in the mood to snack, no food could bring my old self back.

Cornelia: When you have made a friend so true, she cheers you up when you feel blue.

Lucinda: You'll never think you'll see the day, when she disappears and goes away.

Dorrie: Why did she go, what did she do, to deserve to be treated so. We searched in every home and street, we didn't stop until she was back.

Lucinda’s mother: How long we took to locate her, and we didn't know what to think.

Cornelia: We wondered how we would locate her, and the good times we missed so.

Cornelia / Dorrie / Lucinda / Lucinda’s mother: Why did she go, what did she do, to deserve to be treated so.

Dorrie: We searched in every home and street, in every store and marketplace.

Danika: I gotta get things back on track, and somehow find a way.

Cornelia: To get her well, come what may.

Cornelia / Dorrie / Lucinda / Lucinda’s mother: Until we have our best friend back.

The doctor and nurse smiled at the love being shown to Danika by her friends.

“We’ve finished cleaning the wounds” the doctor announced. “We’ll get these wounds treated with medicine and bandaged, and then we’ll give you medicine and written instructions on how to treat the wounds”.

“Thank you, doctor” Lucinda’s mother gratefully said.

“No - thank you for being there for this young woman” the doctor smiled. “She’s truly blessed having four loyal friends like you”.

After being treated, Danika, Cornelia, Dorrie, Lucinda, and Lucinda’s mother were taken by carriage to the harbor at Changdao. Lucinda’s mother had contacted Admiral Hornpipe by way of the crystal ball, and the HMS Enchancia was waiting there for them. After everybody was aboard, the ship departed for home.

One day later

At Enchancia Castle, Godric and Jeremiah escorted a man to the entrance to the castle. The man was Danika’s former foster father.

“Guard” Godric announced, “we’ve located the criminal who abducted Danika Knight”.

“Well done” Constable Miles approved as he walked up with a few guards. “Take this man into custody, and put him in the dungeon”.

“Right away, sir” one of the guards acknowledged as they dragged Danika’s former foster father away.

“If I may ask, how did you locate him?” Miles asked Godric and Jeremiah.

“We took a chance on him trying to return home” Godric admitted.

“And we found him a mere ten miles from his house” Jeremiah added.

“It never ceases to amaze me about the stupidly of the criminal mind” Godric observed. “If you’re on the run, you don’t go home. But, where do most of them go anyway? Heading for home”.

A few hours later, a royal carriage carrying Danika, Cornelia, Dorrie, Lucinda, and Lucinda’s mother arrived in the courtyard of Enchancia Castle. As everybody climbed off of the carriage, the royal family, along with Violet, Godric, and Jeremiah walked up.

“Welcome home” Roland smiled at the returning group.

“Danika!” Jeremiah raced up as he hugged Danika.

“Ouch!” Danika exclaimed.

“You’ve been hurt!” Jeremiah responded. “I’m so sorry”.

“Not your fault” Danika tried to smile. “It’s just good to be home”.

“Give it some time” Lucinda’s mother gently said to Jeremiah. “She’s been through a rough ordeal”.

“Mom!” Dorrie exclaimed in glee as she raced up to Violet.

“You’re home” Violet smiled in relief as she hugged Dorrie. Violet then turned to Lucinda’s mother. “Thank you for looking after Dorrie”.

“You’re quite welcome, Violet” Lucinda’s mother smiled. “She’s a good girl”.

“I’m so scared my former foster father will try this again at some point” Danika remarked, worried.

“Not to worry, Nika” Roland reassured her. “Godric and Jeremiah managed to apprehend him. He’s cooling his heels in the castle dungeon as we speak, waiting for trial. He won’t be able to hurt you again”.

“Thank you” Danika said gratefully to Roland, Godric, and Jeremiah.

“Your former foster father has confessed to most of what he has done” Roland announced to Danika. “However, we can’t get him to name the ship and captain who took the two of you to Weiling. Could you shed some light on that?”.

“I’m sorry, King Roland, but I can’t” Danika answered. “When my former foster father took me to the ship, I was unconscious. When he took me off the ship at Weiling, he had a sack over my head, and I wasn’t able to see anything. And I didn’t hear a peep out of anybody who might have been the captain”.

“Too bad” Roland remarked. “I would have liked to have tried the captain as well. However, the important thing is that you’re home, Nika”.

Everybody then walked into the castle to celebrate Danika’s return.

A short while later

In a guest room in Enchancia Castle, Danika was on a bed, laying on her stomach. Standing there was Lucinda’s mother, Godric, and Dorrie.

“Godric is quite skilled in using magic to heal injuries” Lucinda’s mother said to Danika.

“Don’t you worry, young lady” Godric reassured Danika. “When I’m finished, it will be as if you had never been whipped”.

Godric pulled out his wand, and slowly passed it back and forth over Danika’s back. Since Danika had been severely whipped, it took a while for the injuries to be healed by Godric’s magic. As Godric continued to pass his wand over Danika’s back, the injuries slowly started fading. After a while, with some effort on Godric’s part, the injuries healed, with no scars remaining.

“Thank you!” Danika exclaimed in relief. “The pain is gone! Thank you so very much!”.

“You’re very welcome” Godric smiled, pleased he had been able to make Danika feel better.

“Lets say we get you ready” Lucinda’s mother suggested to Danika. “King Roland is throwing a celebration supper - and you’re the guest of honor”.

Godric and Dorrie walked out into the hallway as Lucinda’s mother helped Danika get ready. Once in the hallway, Dorrie turned to Godric.

“Sir?” Dorrie asked.

“What is it, Dorrie?” Godric inquired.

“I was wondering ... could you teach me how to heal people using magic?” Dorrie wanted to know.

“You do realize that the art of magical healing is something that takes a long time to properly learn?” Godric pointed out.

“I’d very much like to learn how to heal people using magic” Dorrie responded, “even if it takes a long time. I’d like to be able to help people”.

Godric looked into Dorrie’s eyes, and saw that she really wanted to help people.

“We’ll see if we can arrange something, perhaps one or two afternoons a week” Godric smiled.

At that moment, Lucinda’s mother walked out into the hallway with Danika. Lucinda’s mother, Danika, Godric, and Dorrie then walked down to the ballroom where a long dinner table was set up. In the ballroom was the royal family, Cornelia, Jeremiah, Lucinda, and Violet. Everybody clapped as Danika entered the ballroom.

In a few minutes, everybody was seated, and servants started serving supper. Everybody had a fine time enjoying an excellent meal, and having a pleasant conversation. 

Everybody was happy that Danika was back. As for Danika herself, she was happy to be back among friends. As Danika looked around the dining table, she considered herself to be truly blessed having friends who would stand beside her. Life was good.

Author’s notes

Disclaimer: “Sofia the First” and everything associated to it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell and Disney. Cornelia Rose, everything associated to her and the other original ideas from A.t are the property of A.t, and are used in this story with the permission of A.t. Danika Leah Knight, everything associated to her and the other original ideas from SailorWednesdayMercury are the property of SailorWednesdayMercury, and are used in this story with the permission of SailorWednesdayMercury. “Harry Potter” and everything associated to Harry Potter like the invisibility cloak © Bloomsbury Publishing, Arthur A. Levine Books, Chris Columbus, Alfonso Cuarón, Mike Newell, David Yates, David Heyman, Chris Columbus, Mark Radcliffe, David Barron, J. K. Rowling, Steve Kloves, Michael Goldenberg, Heyday Films, 1492 Pictures and Warner Bros. Pictures. The Scarlet Warrior and the other original ideas from jakevoronkov1 are the property of jakevoronkov1, and are used in my stories with the permission of jakevoronkov1. I only own Dorrie and everything associated to her.

HMS: His Majesty’s Ship.

In regard to Dorrie wanting to be taught how to do “magical healing”, you’ll remember that in Chapter 3 of my story “Enchancia Castle” an eighteen-year-old Dorrie already has this skill. The mention of “magical healing” in this chapter of “Dorrie” is meant to represent a younger Dorrie’s first steps in learning this skill.

Note about Chapter 10 of “Dorrie”: a reviewer (markoalap) wondered if I could get Dorrie and Frederick to fall in love. You’ll be happy to know that having Dorrie and Frederick fall in love is exactly what I have planned. When I was writing Chapter 10, I was looking way down the road as it were. I’m planning to have Dorrie and Frederick’s friendship turn into love as time goes on, and when they become of age, have the two of them get married (which, in turn, would make Dorrie a princess). I’m eventually planning to do a chapter of “Enchancia Castle” where Dorrie and Frederick’s love for each other is looked at in more detail.

Princess Kari is from Chapters 3-7 of my story “Enchancia Castle”.

The carnival began it’s show in the main tent. Just as the show was getting underway, Lucinda and Dorrie, wearing masks, flew into the main tent on their brooms, and started throwing smoke bombs around - this was inspired by the scene in “Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix” where Fred and George Weasley disrupt the OWL exam with fireworks.

The carpet bag used by Lucinda’s mother in this chapter would be very similar to the one used by Sofia’s Aunt Tilly.

The invisibility cloak seen in this chapter was inspired by the invisibility cloak used by Harry in “Harry Potter”.


	12. Chapter 12

Dorrie - a Sofia the First fanfic

I now give you Chapter 12 of “Dorrie”. In this chapter, a few new faces are introduced.

Chapter 12: A New School Year

September

It was September, and time for a new school year to begin. In the carriage launching and landing area of Enchancia Castle, Sofia, James, and Amber were walking toward their flying carriage which would take them to Royal Prep. As the three were walking to their carriage, Dorrie and Violet walked out to the area. Dorrie was holding her witches’ broom which she had learned to use during the summer.

“Here’s your backpack, sweetheart” Violet said as she helped Dorrie put it on.

“Thank you, Mom” Dorrie smiled.

“Hi, Dorrie” Sofia greeted from the carriage.

“Good morning, Princess Sofia” Dorrie greeted back.

“You’re so lucky, Dorrie” James exclaimed from the carriage. “You get to ride a broom to school”.

In a few moments, the carriage with Sofia, James, and Amber took flight. Dorrie then mounted her broom.

“Have a good day, sweetheart” Violet smiled as she hugged Dorrie.

“See you this afternoon, Mom” Dorrie smiled back.

As Violet stepped back, Dorrie kicked off, and took flight on her way to the village.

A new teacher

Dorrie soon arrived at Lily Oaks Elementary where Lucinda, Ruby, and Jade were waiting.

“Good morning” Dorrie cheerfully greeted her three friends.

“Good morning” Lucinda, Ruby, and Jade greeted back.

“I see we have a new teacher this year” Dorrie remarked. 

“Yes” Ruby acknowledged. “I met her the other day. She seems very nice, and she has a daughter our age who will be joining our Buttercup troop”.

At that moment, the school bell rang, and everybody went into the school building. Since Dorrie, Lucinda, Ruby, and Jade were in the same class, they walked into their classroom and sat down together. In a few moments, a young woman, followed by a girl, walked into the classroom.

“Good morning, children” the young woman smiled at the class. “My name is Miss Jennifer Honey, and I’ll be your teacher for this school year. This is my daughter, Matilda”.

“Good morning, Miss Honey” the class cheerfully called out. “Good morning, Matilda”.

There was an empty desk and chair near Dorrie, Lucinda, Ruby, and Jade. Matilda walked over and sat next to them. Dorrie, Lucinda, Ruby, and Jade smiled at Matilda in a welcoming way.

“Well, children” Miss Honey announced. “I thought we’d spend the next hour or so getting to know each other better”.

Fairy training

Elsewhere in the village, in the home where Cornelia and Danika lived, Cornelia took Danika to a room which contained a large floor length mirror. Cornelia brought out her wand, and pointed it at the mirror. In a few moments, the mirror produced a magical portal.

“Time for you to start fairy school” Cornelia said to Danika. “Ready?”.

“I’m ready, Cornelia” Danika answered.

Cornelia and Danika stepped through the mirror, and soon found themselves in a magical dimension. Danika looked around and noticed a large castle with pink walls and blue roofs built around a courtyard.

“Welcome to Alfea College for Fairies” Cornelia smiled at Danika.

In a few moments, a fairy made her way to Cornelia and Danika.

“Welcome” the fairy greeted. “My name is Ms. Faragonda, and I am the headmistress of Alfea”. Ms. Faragonda then looked at Danika. “It’s a pleasure to have you here, Princess Danika”.

“Princess Danika?” Danika asked, taken off guard.

“Your late mother, before she met and married your late father, was the Queen of Fairies” Ms. Faragonda answered. “Even though your late mother abdicated her duties when she married your late father, she still retained her royal blood line. Therefore, because you are her daughter, you automatically have the title of princess”.

“I see” Danika responded, uncomfortable with the idea of having the title of princess.

“I realize this must be a bit much to take in” Ms. Faragonda gently said to Danika. “It will become normal in time. Meanwhile, let’s say we get you acquainted with our college”.

“I’ll be back this afternoon to pick you up” Cornelia said to Danika.

“I’ll see you this afternoon, Cornelia” Danika acknowledged as Cornelia returned home through the magical portal.

“If you’ll follow me, we’ll start your tour of Alfea” Ms. Faragonda said to Danika. 

Back at Lily Oaks

An hour had passed, and it was time for art period. In Miss Honey’s class, Miss Honey had requested that her students draw anything they wanted. As Dorrie, Lucinda, Ruby, Jade, and Matilda spent their time drawing, they also talked among themselves.

“So, how do you like Dunwitty, Matilda?” Ruby asked.

“It’s a nice village” Matilda remarked. “And everybody is so friendly here”.

“Where did you live before?” Jade asked Matilda.

“I lived in Rosemond Corners” Matilda answered. “I lived there with my birth family. My birth father was a used carriage dealer. Unfortunately, he wasn’t an honest dealer, and sold defective carriages. The authorities soon caught on to what he was doing, and he, my birth mother, and my birth brother fled. Miss Honey adopted me, and I’ve been living with her ever since”.

“Dorrie’s adopted, too” Lucinda announced.

“Where do you live, Dorrie?” Matilda wanted to know.

“Enchancia Castle” Dorrie answered.

“Wow!” Matilda exclaimed, impressed. “You live in the castle?”

“Dorrie’s adoptive mother is the head maid there” Jade informed Matilda. 

“And I work there as a maid” Dorrie answered. “The royal family, and the staff, are very nice people. It’s a pleasure to live and work there”.

“You must meet some interesting people there” Matilda remarked to Dorrie.

“Oh, yes” Dorrie smiled. “There are occasional royal visitors from other kingdoms, plus the royal family have in-laws who visit every so often”.

“Do you ever get a chance to interact with any of the guests?” Matilda asked, curious.

“Mostly with younger royals my age” Dorrie answered. “Among my duties is to see to the needs of younger royals who visit the castle. The younger royals find it easier interacting with somebody who is around their age”.

At that point, Miss Honey started walking around the classroom looking at what the children had drawn.

Meanwhile, at Enchancia Castle

Baileywick and Chef Andre were in the castle kitchen when Violet walked up.

“Excuse me, Mr. Baileywick” Violet started. “Dorrie wanted me to give this to you”. Violet then handed Baileywick a piece of paper.

“Ah!” Baileywick smiled. “The plans for Princess Sofia’s slumber party this Friday night”.

“What’s on the menu?” Chef Andre inquired.

“Pizza and soft drinks” Baileywick answered. “The princess would like a pepperoni pizza, a steak and cheese pizza, a taco pizza, and a three cheese pizza prepared for the party”.

“And how many guests will be attending?” Chef Andre wanted to know.

Baileywick looked at the paper. “There will be Princess Sofia, Princess Amber, Dorrie, Ruby, Jade, Lucinda, Meg, Peg, and Suzie” Baileywick reported. “A total of nine”.

“What I’ll do is to prepare trays of pizza instead of pizza pies” Chef Andre announced. “Trays will give them more pizza in case there are a few last minute guests”.

“That sounds good” Baileywick acknowledged. 

Lunch at Alfea

At Alfea College for Fairies, Danika had attended morning classes, and was slowly starting to know the place. Soon, Danika found herself in a large area called the School Hall where breakfast, lunch, and supper was served. The School Hall had a special tier for staff members, and also had a large seating area with long tables for students.

As Danika got her lunch, she was motioned over to one of the long tables by a fairy with orange hair, wearing a blue outfit. Danika walked over, and sat down.

“Your the new girl, right?” the fairy asked Danika.

“Yes” Danika answered. “I’m Danika Leah Knight from the Kingdom of Enchancia”.

“Nice to meet you, Danika” the fairy smiled. “I’m Bloom Peters”.

“Did you say you come from Enchancia?” a fairy with pink hair asked Danika.

“Why, yes” Danika replied.

“My name is Roxy” the fairy with pink hair introduced herself. “I’ve heard about Enchancia, but I’ve never been there. Could you tell us more about it?”.

“I’d be delighted” Danika smiled.

As those sitting around Danika listened, Danika described Enchancia - flying horses, golden glades, dragons on cliff tops, and the blazing palisades. As Danika talked, everybody around her listened in fascination. Enchancia sounded like a very interesting place.

As lunch continued, those sitting around Danika got to know her better, and by the time lunch had ended, Danika found herself with some new friends.

After lunch at Lily Oaks

After having lunch in the school cafeteria, Miss Honey’s students came back into the classroom. In a few moments, Miss Honey walked in.

“Children” Miss Honey started, “all of you in this classroom have something in common - each of you have shown an advanced degree of magical ability. Therefore, starting this school year, all of you in this classroom will be given advanced magical training. Let me introduce you to your magical teacher, Miss Gayle Lovegood”.

Miss Lovegood then walked into the classroom, as Miss Honey left to do other teacher-related duties. The students, with the exception of Matilda, knew Miss Lovegood from the previous school year when she had taught them basic magic.

“Hello, students” Miss Lovegood smiled. “It’s good to see all of you again. And I see we have a new face here”.

“I’m Matilda Honey” Matilda introduced herself to Miss Lovegood. “In the school I went to last year, I showed an advanced degree of magical ability. When my mom got a teaching job here at Lily Oaks, it was decided that I would be given advanced magical training here”.

“It’s very nice to meet you, Matilda” Miss Lovegood warmly greeted. “I look forward to getting to know you. Do you have a training wand?”.

“Yes, Miss Lovegood” Matilda answered. “I have the one I was using at my previous school”.

“Good” Miss Lovegood smiled as she walked out into the hall, and returned with a cart that had textbooks on it. “This will be the textbook we will be using during your advanced magical training. I’d like each of you to come up and get a copy of the textbook”.

The students in the classroom formed a line, and each picked up a copy of the textbook. At one point, Ruby and Jade walked up.

“Ah! Ruby, Jade!” Miss Lovegood smiled. “It’s nice to see the two of you again”.

“Thank you, Miss Lovegood” Ruby and Jade smiled back.

Dorrie and Lucinda then walked up.

“And here are my two witchlets” Miss Lovegood smiled at Dorrie and Lucinda. “I hear the two of you had an adventure in Weiling this summer”.

“It was a team effort, actually” Lucinda said shyly.

“We helped rescue a friend” Dorrie reported.

“And I hear the two of you performed your parts quite well” Miss Lovegood commented with a smile. “I look forward to seeing the two of you grow into the fine witches I know you’ll become”.

Dorrie and Lucinda smiled with pride.

“If all of you will be seated, we’ll get started” Miss Lovegood announced to the class. 

The students took their seats.

“Please turn your textbooks to page twenty six” Miss Lovegood requested.

The end of the school day

Later on, in the village, school had ended for the day. Outside of Lily Oaks Elementary, Dorrie and Matilda were walking together, and having a conversation.

“So, you have any plans for this afternoon, Dorrie?” Matilda asked.

“Actually, I have some duties at the castle this afternoon” Dorrie answered. “And you?”.

“I’ll be heading off to the village library” Matilda responded. “I love libraries”.

“Me, too” Dorrie smiled. “I read every chance I get. There’s nothing more relaxing than sitting down with a good book”.

“Oh, yes” Matilda beamed. “I’m reading The Three Musketeers right now”.

“That is a good book” Dorrie remarked.

“Dorrie” Matilda started, “I want to thank you and the others for making me feel welcomed”.

“Your very welcome” Dorrie smiled as she hugged Matilda. 

Meanwhile, in the house where Cornelia and Danika lived, the two returned home from Alfea using the magical portal.

“Did you have a good day, Danika?” Cornelia inquired.

“It was a fine day” Danika smiled. “I’ve already made some friends there”.

“I’m glad” Cornelia smiled back, happy that Danika had a good first day.

In a little while, Dorrie returned to Enchancia Castle on her broom. As she landed in the carriage launching and landing area of the castle, Violet walked up.

“Good afternoon, sweetheart” Violet smiled as she hugged Dorrie. “Have a good day?”.

“A very good day, Mom” Dorrie answered with a smile. “I also made a new friend”.

“That’s wonderful” Violet beamed, happy for Dorrie. 

As Violet and Dorrie walked down to Dorrie’s room, Violet put her arm around Dorrie as the two had a pleasant conversation. As Violet and Dorrie walked along, Queen Miranda watched from a distance, and smiled. It was always a pleasure seeing Violet and Dorrie together as mother and daughter.

After supper

At Enchancia Castle, Sofia was in her bedroom when Dorrie knocked on the door.

“Come in” Sofia invited.

Dorrie walked in carrying some clean laundry. Since it was just the two of them, Dorrie could be less formal.

“I have some clean laundry for you, Sofia” Dorrie smiled. “I’ll put it in your walk-in closet”.

Dorrie put away the clean laundry in the closet, then walked back out.

“Have a good day at school today, Dorrie?” Sofia asked.

“It was a fine day” Dorrie answered with a smile. “I made a new friend as well”. Dorrie then proceeded to tell Sofia about Matilda.

The next morning at Lily Oaks

Dorrie arrived at school a little earlier than usual. She walked into Miss Honey’s classroom, and found Miss Honey doing some paperwork.

“Miss Honey?” Dorrie started. “May I talk to you for a moment?”.

“Of course, Dorrie” Miss Honey smiled. “What may I do for you?”.

“Princess Sofia is having a slumber party at Enchancia Castle tomorrow night” Dorrie informed Miss Honey. “Matilda is invited”. Dorrie then brought out an envelope with an official invitation in it.

“Oh, my” Miss Honey said with a mix of shock and happiness. “Who else is going?”.

“Myself, Sofia’s sister, Lucinda, Ruby, Jade, plus Suzie Lorich, and Meg and Peg Davis” Dorrie acknowledged.

“Will Matilda need anything special in order to attend?” Miss Honey inquired.

“Just herself” Dorrie answered. “Sofia’s slumber parties are fun events where everybody can be themselves”.

“I’ll make sure that Matilda gets the invitation” Miss Honey smiled. “She’s going to be so thrilled. Please thank Princess Sofia for the invitation”.

“I will” Dorrie smiled back.

Early Friday evening

At Jade’s house in the village, Jade, Ruby, Lucinda, Meg, Peg, Suzie, and Matilda were gathered in the front yard. In a few minutes, a large royal carriage with Dorrie and a coachman pulled up.

As the girls started climbing aboard the royal carriage, Matilda looked at it in awe.

“Wow!” Matilda exclaimed, impressed.

“And this is just the beginning” Lucinda smiled as she and Matilda climbed aboard the royal carriage.

As soon as everybody was aboard, the royal carriage started back to Enchancia Castle. In a little while, the carriage pulled into the courtyard of the castle, and the girls climbed off of the carriage. On the stairs leading up to the castle, King Roland and Queen Miranda were waiting to greet the girls.

“Welcome to Enchancia Castle, girls” Roland greeted with a smile.

“King Roland, Queen Miranda” Dorrie started, “this is our new friend, Matilda Honey”.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Matilda” Roland smiled.

“Thank you, your majesty” Matilda smiled back as she curtsied.

“What a well mannered young lady” Miranda thought to herself about Matilda.

“If all of you will follow Dorrie, she’ll take you to where the slumber party is being held” Roland directed. “Have yourselves a good night”.

Dorrie led the girls into the castle, and took them to a waiting elevator. The elevator then took the girls to the castle observatory where Sofia and Amber were waiting.

“Welcome, everybody” Sofia greeted with a smile.

“Hello, Sofia” Ruby and Jade cheerfully greeted back. “This is our new friend, Matilda Honey”.

“Nice to meet you, Matilda” Sofia smiled.

“Nice to meet you, Princess Sofia” Matilda smiled back as she curtsied.

“We’re all friends here” Sofia cheerfully pointed out. “Just call me Sofia”.

“And just call me Amber” Amber cheerfully added.

At that point, Jade started happily singing.

“We’re at a royal sleepover, a royal sleepover, a royal sleepover” Jade happily sang.

Everybody started singing along with Jade, while dancing and having a good time. As the evening progressed, everybody enjoyed the pizza and soft drinks while playing some games. It was a wonderful evening.

Soon, it was time to start getting ready for bed. As some of the girls were changing into nightwear, Sofia walked up to Dorrie.

“Dorrie, could you do me a favor?” Sofia asked.

“Of course, Sofia” Dorrie smiled.

“Take some pizza down to James’ room” Sofia instructed. “And take enough for two people - James has a guest staying over tonight”.

“I’ll be more than happy to” Dorrie acknowledged as she filled two plates with some slices of pizza, filled two glasses with a soft drink, and put them on a cart. Dorrie then wheeled the cart over to the elevator, stepped aboard, and went down to the royal bedrooms.

As Dorrie went downstairs on the elevator, Amber walked up to Sofia.

“Where’s Dorrie off to?” Amber inquired.

“I had her deliver some pizza to James and his guest” Sofia answered.

“Did you tell her who James’ guest is?” Amber asked.

“No” Sofia smiled.

“Why you little matchmaker” Amber smiled back.

“Guilty as charged” Sofia grinned.

Pizza delivery

Dorrie rolled the cart to the door of James’ bedroom. She then knocked on the door. In a few moments, James answered the door.

“Hello, Prince James” Dorrie smiled. “Princess Sofia wanted me to bring you and your guest some pizza”.

“Brilliant!” James exclaimed in glee. “Please, bring it in - we’re both still dressed”.

Dorrie wheeled the cart into James’ bedroom, and discovered Prince Frederick standing there.

“Prince Frederick” Dorrie smiled in surprise. “It’s nice to see you again”.

“It’s nice to see you as well, Dorrie” Frederick smiled back.

“If you two want to take a walk, it’s fine with me” James suggested to Frederick and Dorrie. “Your pizza and drink will be here when you get back, Frederick”.

“You get the impression this was planned in advance?” Frederick asked Dorrie.

“It would appear so” Dorrie remarked. “Although, I’m not complaining”.

“Neither am I” Frederick smiled.

In the castle courtyard

In a few minutes, Frederick and Dorrie found themselves out in the castle courtyard. As the two walked along, they started holding hands.

“I’m very happy to see you again, Dorrie” Frederick smiled.

“And I’m happy to see you, Prince Frederick” Dorrie smiled back.

“It’s just Frederick to you” Frederick reminded Dorrie with a smile.

“Of course ... Frederick” Dorrie happily agreed.

The two sat down on a bench, and started looking at the stars. As Frederick pointed out constellations to Dorrie, Constable Miles watched from a distance. Miles then motioned a guard to come over.

“See those two over there?” Miles whispered to the guard as he pointed to Frederick and Dorrie.

“Yes, Constable Miles” the guard whispered back.

“For as long as the two of them are out here, let them have their space” Miles whispered.

“Yes, sir” the guard whispered back. “I’ll pass along the word to the other guards on duty”.

Miles watched Frederick and Dorrie for a few moments.

“Young love” Miles thought to himself as he smiled. “Bless them”.

Later that night in the castle

Matilda had been sleeping in a bed in the observatory when she needed to make a trip to the bathroom. She made her way down a stairway which led from the observatory to a hallway below. In a little bit, she had discovered a bathroom.

After using the bathroom, Matilda went back out into the hallway, and started walking. Not knowing her way around the castle, Matilda soon got lost. As she walked down another hallway, she saw Sofia in the distance. Sofia had her back to Matilda, and therefore didn’t notice Matilda standing behind her.

“Now, where did that ball go?” Sofia thought to herself. Sofia then saw the ball further down the hallway. “I’m not walking down there” Sofia thought to herself. “Since nobody is around, I might as well do it the easy way”.

Sofia concentrated, and using the power of her mind, made the ball roll over to her. Upon seeing this, Matilda gasped in amazement. Sofia turned around quickly, shocked to see Matilda there.

“Please don’t worry, Princess Sofia” Matilda whispered as she walked up. “Your secret is safe with me. I had no idea that anybody around here could do what I can do”.

“You have the power, too?” Sofia whispered in amazement.

“Yes” Matilda whispered back.

“Come with me” Sofia whispered to Matilda.

Sofia led Matilda to Sofia’s bedroom. Sofia showed Matilda inside, then shut the door behind them.

“How long have you had the power, Princess Sofia?” Matilda asked.

“A few months” Sofia answered. “It’s something I discovered by accident”.

“What can you do with your power?” Matilda wanted to know.

“I can move things with my mind if I concentrate” Sofia informed Matilda.

“Me, too” Matilda smiled. “I can open windows, float people and objects, and make chalk write things on blackboards”.

“You’re better at it than I am” Sofia remarked.

“Well, I’ve had a little more practice” Matilda smiled. “Maybe I could help you fine tune your power at some point?”.

“I’d like that” Sofia smiled back.

“Friends?” Matilda asked as she extended her hand at Sofia.

“Friends” Sofia smiled as she shook Matilda’s hand. “I would like to ask, however, that the power remain our secret”.

“Of course” Matilda agreed. “When would you like to get together?”.

“How about next weekend here at the castle?” Sofia suggested. “You could be my guest, and you could teach me in the privacy of my room”.

“Sounds good” Matilda smiled.

“We’ve better get back to the observatory before we’re missed” Sofia said. 

Back in the observatory

In a little while, Sofia and Matilda quietly made their way up the stairway to the observatory. As they quietly walked into the observatory, the other girls were in their beds, asleep. Sofia and Matilda then quietly climbed into their beds, which were next to each other. 

Sofia and Matilda rolled over in their beds to face each other. The two girls smiled at each other, happy to know that each had found somebody who had the other’s power. 

Elsewhere in the observatory, Dorrie was asleep, having a pleasant dream about the time she had spend with Frederick. Dorrie and Frederick had enjoyed each other’s company earlier in the evening. There was a happiness between the two of them, and it was the most wonderful feeling in the world.

(End of Chapter 12).

Author’s notes

Alfea College for Fairies, Bloom Peters, Ms. Faragonda, and Roxy are from “Winx Club”.

“And here are my two witchlets” Miss Lovegood smiled at Dorrie and Lucinda. “I hear the two of you had an adventure in Weiling this summer” - this refers to events in Chapter 11 of “Dorrie”.

Cornelia Rose is an original character created by A.t. for this story.

Danika Leah Knight is an original character created by SailorWednesdayMercury for this story.

“Do you ever get a chance to interact with any of the guests?” Matilda asked, curious. “Mostly with younger royals my age” Dorrie answered. “Among my duties is to see to the needs of younger royals who visit the castle. The younger royals find it easier interacting with somebody who is around their age” - this refers to events in Chapters 16 and 17 of my story “Tales from the Castle”.

In Chapter 2 of my story “A Royal Rift”, we see that a 20-year-old Sofia has the full ability to move things with her mind. In this chapter of “Dorrie”, we see that Sofia, as a child, is starting to develop that ability. 

In regard to Meg and Peg, since they didn’t have a last name, I created the last name of Davis for them.

Lily Oaks Elementary is from Sofia2015’s story “Sofia’s Decision”.

Matilda and Miss Jennifer Honey are inspired by Matilda and Miss Jennifer Honey from the Matilda children’s book and movie.

Miss Gayle Lovegood is an ancestor to the “Harry Potter” character Luna Lovegood (Miss Gayle Lovegood is an original character I created for this story).

Suzie Lorich is the young daughter of the woodcutter seen in the “Sofia the First” episode “Holiday in Enchancia”. Sofia2015 came up with the first name Suzie, while I came up with the last name of Lorich.

Witchlet: a young child witch in the process of being trained as a witch.

Disclaimer

“Sofia the First” and everything associated to it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell and Disney. 

Cornelia Rose, everything associated to her and the other original ideas from A.t are the property of A.t, and are used in this story with the permission of A.t.

Danika Leah Knight, everything associated to her and the other original ideas from SailorWednesdayMercury are the property of SailorWednesdayMercury, and are used in this story with the permission of SailorWednesdayMercury. 

“Harry Potter” and everything associated to it © Bloomsbury Publishing, Arthur A. Levine Books, Chris Columbus, Alfonso Cuarón, Mike Newell, David Yates, David Heyman, Chris Columbus, Mark Radcliffe, David Barron, J. K. Rowling, Steve Kloves, Michael Goldenberg, Heyday Films, 1492 Pictures and Warner Bros. Pictures.

Lily Oaks Elementary is the property of Sofia2015, and is used in this story with the permission of Sofia2015.

“Matilda” and everything associated to it © Roald Dahl, Scholastic Books, and TriStar Pictures. 

“Winx Club” and everything associated to it © Rainbow Srl.

I only own Dorrie and everything associated to her.

In memoriam

As I was finishing up Chapter 12 of “Dorrie”, I learned that actor Leonard Nimoy had died (on February 27th of 2015). At the time of his death, he was 83, and died of COPD (chronic obstructive pulmonary disease).

Nimoy, best known for his role as Mr. Spock on “Star Trek”, was a gifted actor and a fine man who will be greatly missed.

Rest in peace, Leonard.


	13. Chapter 13

Dorrie - a Sofia the First fanfic

I now give you Chapter 13 of “Dorrie” which starts shortly after the end of Chapter 12.

Chapter 13: A Memorable September 

Enchancian Citizenship Day

It was now mid-September. At Lily Oaks Elementary, the school was celebrating Enchancian Citizenship Day. As everybody sat in the auditorium, Ruby and Jade starting talking among themselves.

“Have you seen Dorrie and Lucinda?” Jade asked Ruby.

“No” Ruby answered.

“I saw them go behind the curtain on the stage” Mario Lorich, the brother of Suzie Lorich, pointed out from behind Ruby and Jade.

“I wonder what’s going on?” Matilda asked, who was sitting next to Ruby and Jade.

Behind the curtain on the stage, Mr. Sherwin, the principal of Lily Oaks, was talking to Dorrie and Lucinda.

“Please stay off to the side when the curtain opens” Mr. Sherwin instructed Dorrie and Lucinda. “When I call for you, please step out on stage”.

“Yes, sir” Dorrie and Lucinda acknowledged.

As Mr. Sherwin went to talk to a few teachers, Dorrie and Lucinda talked among themselves.

“To tell you the truth, Dorrie” Lucinda started, “I’m not crazy about being in the spotlight. I guess you could call me shy when it comes to standing before a large crowd”.

“Me, too” Dorrie confessed. “The ceremony at Enchancia Castle this summer was among friends. This is among everybody in the school, and then some”.

At that moment, the curtain opened, and Mr. Sherwin walked out on stage.

“Welcome, children, to our annual Enchancian Citizenship Day celebration” Mr. Sherwin announced. “Each year, we celebrate being citizens of our great Kingdom of Enchancia. This year, we have a special treat”.

Those in the audience looked at each other, wondering what the special treat was.

“This summer, two of our students took part in a rescue operation” Mr. Sherwin started. “A citizen of Enchancia, a half human and half fairy woman, was taken against her will from our kingdom and taken to a nearby kingdom. Our two students, working with others, managed to find and rescue the woman, and return her to Enchancia. Our two students are ... Dorrie Cooper, and Lucinda Magwin”. 

Mr. Sherwin motioned Dorrie and Lucinda to come out on stage as everybody in the audience clapped. As Dorrie and Lucinda stood on stage, Mrs. Hanshaw, dressed in her Buttercup troop leader uniform, walked up.

“Dorrie, Lucinda” Mrs. Hanshaw started, “for your brave actions in helping to rescue Miss Knight, it is my very great honor to award the two of you the Buttercup Medal of Honor”.

Dorrie and Lucinda gasped with a mix of shock and happiness.

“I’d like all the Buttercups in our troop to come up on stage” Mrs. Hanshaw requested.

Ruby, Jade, Meg, Peg, and Suzie walked up on stage. As they walked up on stage, they were followed by Sofia who had come in through a side door.

“Sofia?” Jade gasped. “Did you know about this?”.

“I only found out this morning” Sofia answered. 

“I’d also like Miss Violet Cooper, Mr. and Mrs. Magwin, and Miss Danika Knight to come up on stage” Mrs. Hanshaw invited.

Violet, Lucinda’s parents, and Danika walked up on the stage. Danika’s fairy wings were clearly visible, and glowed a bit when the lights of the auditorium hit them.

“And now that the parents of our two honored Buttercup scouts are present, let the ceremony commence” Mrs. Hanshaw announced. “Miss Knight, as the one who was rescued, has requested the honor of awarding the Buttercup Medal of Honor to Dorrie and Lucinda”.

Mrs. Hanshaw handed the medals to Danika, and Danika then turned to Dorrie and Lucinda.

“Dorrie, Lucinda” Danika started, “for your part in helping to rescue me, it is my great honor to award you with the Buttercup Medal of Honor”. Danika then placed the medals around the necks of Dorrie and Lucinda as everybody clapped. 

It was a proud moment for Dorrie and Lucinda. It was also the second time that the two had been given an award for helping rescue Danika - the first time was when Dorrie and Lucinda, along with Lucinda’s mother and Cornelia, were awarded the Enchancian Medal of Merit by King Roland shortly after the rescue had taken place.

After the medal ceremony, everybody in the school walked up and congratulated Dorrie and Lucinda.

“Nice work, you two” Mario smiled as he walked up to Dorrie and Lucinda. “I didn’t know the two of you knew a fairy”. 

“She’s a good friend of ours” Dorrie commented about Danika.

“I’ve never met a fairy before” Suzie remarked as she walked up.

“Would you and Mario like to meet Danika?” Lucinda asked.

“Could we?” Mario asked, excited.

“Please” Suzie requested.

“Danika is right over there” Dorrie smiled. “Lucinda and I would be more than happy to introduce the two of you to her”.

Dorrie and Lucinda took Mario and Suzie over to meet Danika, and a fine time was had by the five of them.

A surprise announcement

That afternoon, at Lily Oaks Elementary, it was time for advanced magical training with Miss Lovegood. As the students sat down, Miss Lovegood walked into the classroom with a gray haired man wearing a dark robe.

“Children” Miss Lovegood started, “I have a guest who would like to make a special announcement. Allow me to introduce to you Mr. Truesdale, the headmaster of Hexley Hall”.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Truesdale” the class greeted.

“Good afternoon, children” Mr. Truesdale smiled. “I have some exciting news for you. For those of you who successfully complete this class, you will start going to school the next school year at Hexley Hall”.

The class gasped in amazement at Mr. Truesdale’s announcement.

“Miss Lovegood and I thought we’d spend today’s class telling you more about Hexley Hall” Mr. Truesdale announced. 

As the students sat at their desks, Mr. Truesdale and Miss Lovegood went into detail about Hexley Hall and it’s magical curriculum. To the students, Hexley Hall sounded like a fascinating place.

After school

After school had ended for the day, Dorrie and Lucinda walked to the village apothecary shop that was owned by Lucinda’s father, Godric.

“Dad” Lucinda called out as she and Dorrie entered the shop.

Godric stepped out from behind a curtain as Lucinda walked over and hugged him.

“Have a good day at school today, sweetheart?” Godric asked Lucinda.

“Yes, Dad” Lucinda answered with a smile, before pulling a note out of her pocket. “Miss Lovegood wanted me to give this to you and Mom. Those who pass the advanced magical class will be going to school at Hexley Hall the next school year”.

“Well, well” Godric said, impressed. “I’ll make sure your mother and I read this”. Godric then looked at Dorrie. “Are you ready for your weekly magical healing lesson?”.

“Yes, sir” Dorrie answered.

“Jeremiah and I are working on a medicinal compound in the back room” Godric announced. “We’ll be done in a few minutes. Would you and Lucinda watch the shop while Jeremiah and I finish up?”.

“Of course, Mr. Magwin” Dorrie agreed.

“We’d be more than happy to, Dad” Lucinda smiled.

As Godric went into the back room, a black and gray female rabbit hopped over to Lucinda. Lucinda picked up the rabbit and started petting it.

“Who is this?” Dorrie asked Lucinda about the rabbit.

“This is Hexie, my pet rabbit” Lucinda answered with a smile.

“Oh! She’s so cute!” Dorrie smiled. “May I pet her?”.

Hexie looked at Dorrie, and wiggled her whiskers while smiling.

“Of course” Lucinda agreed. “Would you like to hold her?”.

“Oh, yes” Dorrie accepted.

Lucinda handed Hexie to Dorrie. Hexie then cuddled in Dorrie’s arms as Dorrie gently petted Hexie.

“Hexie likes you” Lucinda smiled at Dorrie. “Do you have any pets?”.

“Sofia has Clover, Whatnaught, Robin, and Mia” Dorrie answered. “I sometimes play with them. As for a pet of my own, there is a certain snowy owl who has started hanging around the castle who I’ve become friendly with”.

Dorrie put Hexie down, and then Dorrie and Lucinda spent a few minutes playing with Hexie. Godric then stepped out into the shop from the back room.

“Jeremiah and I are finished with the compound” Godric announced. “Time for this week’s lesson, Dorrie. If you’ll follow me into the back room, we’ll get started”.

“Yes, sir” Dorrie acknowledged as she followed Godric into the back room.

As Lucinda and Jeremiah worked in the shop, a woman watched from out on the street. The woman was Hedda.

“Now to put my plan into action” Hedda thought to herself. “And I know just the woman who can help me”.

Saturday morning

It was Saturday morning. At Enchancia Castle, Cedric was working in his workshop when a knock came at the door.

“Yes, yes - who is it?!” Cedric called out, annoyed.

The door opened, and Baileywick walked in. 

“You have a guest, Cedric” Baileywick announced.

“Who?” Cedric inquired.

“Your sister, Constance” Baileywick announced.

“Oh, great!” Cedric thought to himself in disgust. “Just when I thought I had seen the last of the thieving banshee!”. 

At that moment, a woman with dark brown hair walked into Cedric’s workshop. It was Constance, Cedric’s other sister (which meant that Cedric had two sisters: Constance, and Cordelia, with Cordelia being the mother of Cedric’s niece, Calista).

“Cedric!” the woman exclaimed with a fake smile. “It’s so nice to see you again!”.

“Constance” Cedric responded in a warm but fake way. “It’s been a while”.

“Yes, it has” Constance smiled. “But we’ll have plenty of time to catch up - I’ll be staying for the weekend”.

“Oh, God!” Cedric thought to himself in fright.

“I’ll leave the two of you to get reacquainted” Cedric said as he left the workshop.

As soon as Baileywick had left the workshop, Constance turned to Cedric.

“Enough of these sickening warm feelings” Constance growled. “Time to get down to business”.

“Why are you here, you piece of slark?!” Cedric exclaimed.

“Now, now, now” Constance mocked, “that’s no way to greet your big sister. If you’ll come to the window, I’ll show you why I’m here”.

Constance and Cedric walked to the window, and saw Danika and Dorrie on the lawn below. Danika, who was staying at the castle that weekend, was teaching Dorrie how to play dazzleball. 

“I’m working for Hedda, who in turn is working for Valtor” Constance announced. “I’m here to steal Danika’s amulet”.

“What a surprise!” Cedric exclaimed in disgust. “You want to steal something else from me!”.

“What?!” Constance exclaimed in disbelief. “You’re after Danika’s amulet as well?”.

“If it’s any of your business, yes” Cedric answered.

“I thought you were after Princess Sofia’s amulet” Constance remarked. “What’s the matter? Give up on that?”.

Cedric didn’t answer.

“Well, let me give you a piece of advice, Cedric” Constance started. “Stay away from Danika and her amulet. Hedda and Valtor are two nasty customers you don’t want after you”.

“I’ll do what I please, thank you very much” Cedric scoffed.

Constance pulled out her wand, and pointed it at Cedric.

“Crucio” Constance commanded as she pointed her wand at Cedric. The spell started inflicting unbearable pain on Cedric.

“Please! Stop!” Cedric pleaded, unable to withstand the pain.

“Finite Incantatem” Constance commanded as she pointed her wand at Cedric once again. The unbearable pain being inflicted on Cedric then stopped.

“Thank you” Cedric sighed in relief.

“I trust you’ll stay out of my way?” Constance asked Cedric.

“As you wish” Cedric said, defeated. 

Saturday afternoon

On the front steps of Enchancia Castle, Sofia, Dorrie, and Baileywick were gathered. In a few moments, a royal carriage carrying Matilda pulled up.

“Miss Matilda Honey of the Village of Dunwitty” Baileywick announced as Matilda climbed off of the carriage.

“It’s so good having you stay over tonight” Sofia smiled at Matilda.

“Thank you for having me” Matilda smiled back.

“Allow me to take your suitcase, Matilda” Dorrie offered as she walked up.

“Thank you, Dorrie” Matilda gratefully said as she handed her suitcase to Dorrie.

“I’ll take your suitcase up to your room” Dorrie said to Matilda as Dorrie walked inside the castle. Sofia and Matilda remained outside talking to each other.

As Dorrie was walking down a hall taking Matilda’s suitcase to Matilda’s room, Dorrie came across Constance walking toward her.

“Ma’am” Dorrie acknowledged as she walked past Constance.

“You’re the witch, aren’t you?” Constance asked Dorrie in an insulting tone of voice.

“Yes, ma’am” Dorrie answered as she stopped.

“I never had much to do with witches” Constance remarked. “Sorcerers and sorceresses have a higher place, after all”.

“If you’ll excuse me, ma’am” Dorrie started, “I have duties to perform”.

“Yes, you do that” Constance sneered. “I suppose that’s all a witch like you is good for”.

Dorrie walked away, keeping a dignified demeanor. As Dorrie turned a corner, she stopped.

“She’s a real piece of work” Dorrie thought to herself about Constance. “Rudeness must run in Cedric’s family”.

Early Saturday evening

Danika was walking down a hallway in Enchancia Castle when she heard some activity coming from a nearby room. Danika walked into the room and discovered Constance trying to push a heavy trunk across the floor.

“Here, let me help you with that” Danika offered.

“Oh, thank you” Constance said, grateful.

Danika helped Constance push the heavy trunk to one side of the room. Since the trunk was very heavy, Danika found herself becoming very tired.

“Is anything wrong, dear?” Constance asked Danika.

“I’m suddenly very tired ... and very drained” Danika answered in a weak voice.

“Have a seat” Constance said as she pulled up a chair.

Danika sat down, but was now feeling even more tired and drained.

“Let me make you more comfortable” Constance offered as she started reaching for Danika’s amulet.

“What are you doing?” Danika asked Constance in a weak voice. “Why are you trying to take off my amulet?”.

“Well, the truth is, it won’t be your amulet any longer” Constance informed Danika. “And, in your current weakened state, you won’t be able to stop me. You see, when you were a baby, Hedda put a sleeping curse on you. If you do anything that requires really hard manual labor, such as moving a heavy trunk, the curse kicks in and you get really tired until you fall asleep ... and never wake up again”.

From behind Constance, Dorrie entered the room, having heard what was going on.

“Get away from her!” Dorrie demanded as she pointed her wand at Constance.

“Well, well, well” Constance said as she turned around to face Dorrie, “if it isn’t the annoying little witch!”.

“Well, the little witch has a wand pointed at you!” Dorrie pointed out.

“Annoying little witches need to be shown their place!” Constance sneered at Dorrie.

Before Dorrie could do anything, Constance used her wand to throw a heavy wooden bookend at Dorrie’s ankle. The bookend hit Dorrie in the ankle, causing Dorrie to fall on the floor in pain.

In Cedric’s workshop, Cedric had been keeping an eye on Constance via his crystal ball.

“I could turn this situation to my advantage” Cedric thought to himself. “I could pop in there, save the day as it were, and get some well deserved praise. It would also get my sister out of my hair once and for all. A win win situation - for me”.

Cedric waved his wand above his head, and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Back in the room where Constance, Danika, and Dorrie were, Constance slowly walked toward Dorrie who was still on the floor.

“I bet that hurts” Constance pointed out to Dorrie. “Serves you right for trying to interfere, filthy witch!”.

Dorrie raised her wand at Constance.

“Repulsia!” Dorrie screamed as a powerful magical blast came from Dorrie’s wand, sending Constance a few feet across the room.

Constance picked herself off of the floor, and looked at Dorrie, taken off guard.

“Well, well” Constance remarked to Dorrie, “the little witch has teeth!”.

As Constance aimed her wand at Dorrie, a powerful magical blast from the direction of the doorway hit Constance, knocking her out cold. Cedric then entered the room.

“Not bad if I say so myself” Cedric remarked to himself with a smile.

“You can pat yourself on the back later, sorcerer!” Dorrie said to Cedric. “Danika is under the power of a sleeping spell”.

“I’ll take care of that” Cedric said in a self assured tone of voice. Cedric then pointed his wand at Danika, and said “Finite Incantatem”. However, Danika remained tired and drained.

“It’s not working, sorcerer!” Dorrie pointed out.

“Oh! It’s not my fault the spell is not reversible!” Cedric exclaimed, getting frustrated. “Merlin’s mushrooms!”.

“Focus!” Dorrie demanded of Cedric. “There must be some trick you can pull out of your sleeve!”.

“Wait!” Cedric exclaimed. “I think I know of something”. Cedric pointed his wand once again at Danika, and said “Reversia!”. A beam of magical energy lit up Danika. In a few moments, Danika was back to her old self.

“Thank you, Mr. Cedric” Danika said, gratefully.

“Don’t thank me yet” Cedric pointed out to Danika. “I wasn’t able to remove the curse from you. All I was able to do was to restore you to the point you were at a few minutes ago. You’ll have to be careful not to overexert yourself, or the sleeping curse will come upon you again”.

At that point, Constance started regaining consciousness.

“You fool!” Constance barked at Cedric. 

“You’re under arrest, Constance” Cedric informed his sister.

“I think not!” Constance exclaimed as she quickly raised her wand above her head, and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

At that point, Dorrie tried to stand up. As she tried to stand on her injured ankle, the pain of putting weight on it kicked in, causing Dorrie to faint in the process.

In Dorrie’s room

Dorrie awoke a while later. She looked around, and noticed she was in her room in Enchancia Castle, laying on her bed. Standing around her were Violet, Danika, Sofia, Matilda, Amber, James, King Roland, Queen Miranda, and a man who was the royal doctor.

“Just take it easy, young lady” the royal doctor gently instructed. “The good news is that your ankle is not broken, but it is badly sprained”.

“How long will it take me to recover?” Dorrie asked the royal doctor.

“At least two weeks” the royal doctor answered. “You’ll need to keep off of your ankle during that time”.

“Out of the question!” Dorrie exclaimed. “I have school, my magical studies, and most important of all, my duties here at the castle”.

“We can arrange for a tutor for your school and magical studies” Roland reassured Dorrie. “As for your duties, they can wait. You just focus on getting well”.

“If I can’t do my duties, then what good am I?” Dorrie sadly remarked.

“Dorrie?” Miranda asked, taken off guard by Dorrie’s remark. “Is that how you feel?”.

“I take my duties very seriously” Dorrie quietly said. “If I can’t do my duties, then I look at myself as a failure”.

“You mustn’t think like that” Miranda reassured Dorrie. “You are more than your duties. You’re a very valued member of this extended family of ours here at the castle. Nobody is going to look down on you because you are recovering from an injury”.

“Still, just laying around isn’t me” Dorrie quietly pointed out. “I know I won’t be able to stand while I’m recovering, but perhaps I could work while sitting in a wheelchair? There are a number of spells I know of that would allow me to do certain cleaning duties”.

“Well, as long as she’s in a wheelchair, and off of her ankle, I don’t see the harm” the royal doctor said to Roland.

“Very well” Roland remarked to the royal doctor. Roland then turned to Dorrie. “I’ll talk to Baileywick, and come up with a work schedule for you”.

“Thank you, King Roland” Dorrie smiled, gratefully.

“We’ve better let this young lady get some rest” Miranda commented about Dorrie. “She’s had a busy night”.

“Dorrie” Roland started, “thank you for being there for Danika tonight”.

“Your welcome, King Roland” Dorrie responded.

“Would you like Matilda and I to stay with you for a little while?” Sofia asked Dorrie.

“You two go on” Dorrie smiled. “You’ve had this night planned for a few days now. Have fun. I’ll be okay”.

“Dorrie, thank you” Danika said as she kissed Dorrie on the forehead.

“Your welcome” Dorrie smiled at Danika.

“You get yourself a good night’s sleep” Violet said as she hugged Dorrie.

“I will” Dorrie smiled at Violet. “I love you, Mom”.

“I love you too, sweetheart” Violet smiled back.

“Dorrie?” Amber started. “May I stay for a few minutes?”.

“Of course, Princess Amber” Dorrie agreed.

Everybody then left Dorrie’s room, leaving Dorrie and Amber alone.

“You should know Cedric is strutting around like a hero” Amber told Dorrie. “You’d think he single handedly took on his sister, when in fact you were first on the scene”.

“Well, that’s our royal sorcerer for you” Dorrie said in a sarcastic tone.

“I don’t like him either” Amber admitted. “He’s always rubbed me the wrong way. To be honest, there’s something about him I don’t trust. Call it a feeling”.

“I don’t trust him either” Dorrie commented. 

“Danika told us you got off a wicked Repulsia spell on Cedric’s sister” Amber smiled. “Danika said the look on his sister’s face was priceless”.

“I think a Repulsia spell was the last thing she was expecting from me” Dorrie smiled back. “That summer magical training I took really paid off”.

“I’ve better let you get some rest” Amber said. “I’m glad you’re going to be okay”.

“Thank you, Amber” Dorrie smiled. “I’m glad to have you as a friend”.

“Same here, Dorrie” Amber smiled back. “Get a good rest. I’ll see you tomorrow”.

Amber walked out of Dorrie’s room, and closed the door behind her. Dorrie then felt a presence in the room.

A surprise visitor

“You’re wise not to trust Cedric” a woman’s voice said to Dorrie.

Dorrie turned to see the Scarlet Warrior standing there.

“Ma’am” Dorrie smiled at the Scarlet Warrior. “It’s nice to see you again”.

“It’s nice to see you again, Dorrie” the Scarlet Warrior smiled back. “I’m sorry you were injured tonight”.

“I’ll heal up over time, ma’am” Dorrie commented.

“Please, call me Scarlet” the Scarlet Warrior requested of Dorrie.

“Then Scarlet it is” Dorrie smiled. “How may I help you?”.

“As I said, you’re wise not to trust Cedric” Scarlet answered. “Right now, he’s had his ego stroked, and that will satisfy him for the time being. However, that will wear off over time, and he’ll go back to his main goal - trying to steal Sofia’s amulet”.

“What?!” Dorrie exclaimed, shocked.

“Cedric wants to take over the kingdom, and he thinks the power of Sofia’s amulet will help him to do so” Scarlet informed Dorrie. “Thing is, it’s clear Cedric has never paid attention to the phrase connected to Sofia’s amulet - For each deed performed, for better or worse, a power is granted, a blessing or curse. Well, what Cedric doesn’t seem to realize is that if he was able to steal Sofia’s amulet, it would curse him for doing so”.

“Well, Cedric isn’t exactly the sharpest tool in the tool box” Dorrie pointed out.

“True” Scarlet admitted. “But that doesn’t mean he’s not dangerous. After all, he’s responsible for the death of my father”.

“Oh, Scarlet!” Dorrie sadly exclaimed. “I’m so sorry”.

“He’ll pay for that one day” Scarlet remarked. “But right now, he needs to be watched. He was, for a time, interested in stealing Danika’s amulet. However, with the attention Danika’s amulet is now receiving, it is now a far less inviting target for him. Sooner or later, he’ll focus on trying to once again steal Sofia’s amulet”.

“What can I do?” Dorrie wanted to know.

“Keep an eye on him for me” Scarlet answered. “To that end, I have something for you”. 

Scarlet reached into a pouch on her belt, and brought out an amulet that looked like Sofia’s amulet. The only difference was that this amulet had a citrine gem stone.

“You have been very brave tonight, my precious Dorrie” Scarlet smiled as she put the amulet around Dorrie’s neck. “For that, you deserve something special. I call it the Amulet of Cosmarune, in honor of your birth parents. Like Sofia’s amulet, your amulet will also give you special gifts when you do good deeds. Your amulet, however, also has a special gift - the ability to call me when needed”.

“Thank you, Scarlet” Dorrie started. “But, this is too fancy. People will notice me wearing such a fancy amulet, and will ask questions”.

“I took that into consideration when I created your amulet” Scarlet announced. “It has a built in enchantment that is unique to your amulet. Wave your hand over your amulet”.

Dorrie waved her hand over her amulet, and it disappeared.

“Where did it go?” Dorrie asked. 

“It’s still there, but now it’s invisible” Scarlet informed Dorrie.

Dorrie felt her chest area, and indeed felt the amulet, in spite of it being invisible.

“When your amulet is invisible, it is still fully functional” Scarlet pointed out. “To make it visible, all you have to do is wave your hand over it again. I would suggest, however, that you keep it invisible so nobody will ask questions. Let’s keep it a secret between the two of us”.

“Understood, Scarlet” Dorrie smiled.

“Well, you’ve better get to sleep” Scarlet smiled back. “You need your rest in order to heal up. Good night, Dorrie”.

“Good night, Scarlet” Dorrie said as she laid down in her bed. Dorrie soon fell asleep as Scarlet watched.

“You are destined for great things, my precious Dorrie” Scarlet thought to herself. Scarlet then clapped her hands, and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Encountering Cedric

That night, as Amber was walking to her room, she saw Cedric approaching. He was still acting proud of himself, and that was enough to get Amber’s blood boiling. As she was about to cross in front of Cedric, she stopped.

“You know, Cedric, that you weren’t the only one involved in saving Danika tonight” Amber pointed out. “Dorrie played a role as well, and got injured for her trouble”.

“I’m sorry about that” Cedric said in a fake way, “but accidents do happen”.

“Dorrie is a good person, and deserves better than what you’ve handed her in the past” Amber started. “She’s a witch, and a very fine one. I suggest you accept that, instead of looking your nose down at her”.

“I can assure you, Princess Amber, that I treat her as I would any other member of the staff” Cedric pointed out.

“You treat members of the staff with disrespect!” Amber snapped at Cedric. “No wonder nobody wants to clean that pig sty you call a workshop!”.

“That is of course your opinion, Princess Amber” Cedric responded.

“Actually, it’s a matter of fact” Amber countered. “So, it would be wise if you changed your tune, or I could always tell Daddy, I mean the King, about it”.

Amber walked away as Cedric fumed.

“I hate that girl!” Cedric thought to himself in disgust. “She’s always such a buzz kill”.

As Amber walked into her room, she looked back at Cedric who was still standing there fuming.

“Got ya!” Amber thought to herself with a smile.

In and around the castle

As the night went on, Sofia and Matilda were in Sofia’s room having a private sleepover of their own. Unknown to everybody else in the castle, Matilda was actually teaching Sofia how to use her mind power. Earlier in the evening, Sofia had a portable chalkboard brought up to her room.

Matilda used her mind power to pick up a piece of chalk, and to write her name on the chalkboard.

“Now you try it, Sofia” Matilda suggested.

Sofia concentrated, and was able to use her mind power to pick up a piece of chalk.

“Concentrate, and use your mind power to bring the chalk to the chalkboard” Matilda instructed.

Sofia concentrated, and floated the piece of chalk over to the chalkboard.

“Now, concentrate again, and use your mind power to write your name on the chalkboard” Matilda started. “In your mind, picture yourself writing your name”.

Sofia concentrated, and slowly used her mind power to write her name with the chalk on the chalkboard. 

“Very good” Matilda smiled as she and Sofia hugged.

“What’s next?” Sofia asked.

“Levitation” Matilda announced. “That’s always a good skill to have”.

Meanwhile, outside of the castle, Hedda looked at the castle from a distance.

“Well, that plan failed miserably” Hedda said to herself, thinking of the failed attempt by Constance to steal Danika’s amulet. “Time to call in Icy, Stormy, and Darcy”.

(End of Chapter 13).

Author’s notes

Citrine: semiprecious yellow quartz resembling topaz.

Cornelia Rose is an original character created by A.t. for this story.

Crucio (pronounced “KREW-see-oh”) is a spell from “Harry Potter”. It is one of the three Unforgivable Curses. I used it here to show just how nasty Constance could be.

Danika Leah Knight is an original character created by SailorWednesdayMercury for this story.

Finite Incantatem (pronounced “fi-NEE-tay IN-kan-TAHT-am”) is a spell from “Harry Potter”. It is a spell used to negate other spells.

Hedda is an original character I created for this story.

Hexie the rabbit is from the “Sofia the First” book “A Magical Match” (Disney Press, published December of 2014, ISBN 978-1-4847-2165-0).

Hexley Hall is from the “Sofia the First” episode “Substitute Cedric”.

Icy, Stormy, and Darcy are from “Winx Club”.

In case the term slark sounds familiar, Neila the evil witch also used the term in my story “Being Summoned”. 

Jeremiah Eli Cook is an original character created by SailorWednesdayMercury for this story.

Levitation: the phenomenon of a person or thing rising into the air by apparently supernatural means.

Lily Oaks Elementary is from Sofia2015’s story “Sofia’s Decision”.

Mario and Suzie Lorich are the children of the woodcutter seen in the “Sofia the First” episode “Holiday in Enchancia”. Sofia2015 came up with the first names of Mario and Suzie, while I came up with the last name of Lorich.

Matilda is inspired by Matilda from the Matilda children’s book and movie.

Miss Gayle Lovegood is an ancestor to the “Harry Potter” character Luna Lovegood (Miss Gayle Lovegood is an original character I created for this story).

Mr. Truesdale is an original character I created for this chapter of “Dorrie”.

Repulsia! is the same defensive spell that Lucinda uses in my story “The Fight”.

“Sofia has Clover, Whatnaught, Robin, and Mia” Dorrie answered. “I sometimes play with them. As for a pet of my own, there is a certain snowy owl who has started hanging around the castle who I’ve become friendly with” - the snowy owl Dorrie mentions is in fact the same snowy owl who was seen in the “Sofia the First” episode “Holiday in Enchancia”.

The Amulet of Cosmarune is an original item I created for this story.

The Scarlet Warrior is an original character created by jakevoronkov1. The Scarlet Warrior is used in my stories with the permission of jakevoronkov1.

Valtor is based on the character of the same name seen in “Winx Club”. Consider the Valtor in this story to be adapted for use in the “Sofia the First” universe.

“Well, Cedric isn’t exactly the sharpest tool in the tool box” Dorrie pointed out. “True” Scarlet admitted. “But that doesn’t mean he’s not dangerous. After all, he’s responsible for the death of my father” - for more information about Cedric’s involvement in the death of Scarlet’s father, see Chapters 3 and 7 of jakevoronkov1’s story “The Scarlet Saga Part 1 - The Scarlet Warrior”.

“You are destined for great things, my precious Dorrie” Scarlet thought to herself - this is a reference to events in my story “Enchancia Castle”.

Disclaimer

“Sofia the First” and everything associated to it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell and Disney. 

Cornelia Rose, everything associated to her and the other original ideas from A.t are the property of A.t, and are used in this story with the permission of A.t.

Danika Leah Knight, Jeremiah Eli Cook, everything associated to them and the other original ideas from SailorWednesdayMercury are the property of SailorWednesdayMercury, and are used in this story with the permission of SailorWednesdayMercury. 

“Harry Potter” and everything associated to it © Bloomsbury Publishing, Arthur A. Levine Books, Chris Columbus, Alfonso Cuarón, Mike Newell, David Yates, David Heyman, Chris Columbus, Mark Radcliffe, David Barron, J. K. Rowling, Steve Kloves, Michael Goldenberg, Heyday Films, 1492 Pictures and Warner Bros. Pictures.

Lily Oaks Elementary is the property of Sofia2015, and is used in this story with the permission of Sofia2015.

“Matilda” and everything associated to it © Roald Dahl, Scholastic Books, and TriStar Pictures. 

The Scarlet Warrior and the other original ideas from jakevoronkov1 are the property of jakevoronkov1, and are used in my stories with the permission of jakevoronkov1.

“Winx Club” and everything associated to it © Rainbow Srl.

I only own Dorrie and everything associated to her.


	14. Chapter 14

Dorrie - a Sofia the First fanfic

I now give you Chapter 14 of “Dorrie” which starts a day after the end of Chapter 13.

Chapter 14: Recovering 

Sunday afternoon

In Enchancia Castle, Dorrie was in her room relaxing on her bed. As she laid on the bed starting to recover from her sprained ankle, she heard a knock at the door.

“Come in” Dorrie invited.

The door opened, and in walked Gwen, the former kitchen maid who was now the royal inventor.

“I hope I’m not bothering you” Gwen started. 

“Not at all, Gwen” Dorrie smiled. “To tell you the truth, laying here is kind of boring. I welcome the company”.

“We’re two of a kind, aren’t we?” Gwen smiled back. “We’re not happy unless we’re busy with something”.

“Yes” Dorrie agreed.

“Well, I brought something with me that will help you get around” Gwen announced. “I’ll bring it in”.

Gwen stepped out into the hall, and came back pushing a wheelchair.

“Thank you, Gwen” Dorrie said, grateful. “Now I can get around the castle while I’m recovering”.

“Your welcome, Dorrie” Gwen smiled, happy that she had done something to make Dorrie’s recovery easier. “I customized this wheelchair especially for you. Let me show you”.

Gwen then pushed the wheelchair next to Dorrie’s bed so Dorrie could get a better look at it.

“I’ve added a wand holder to the side of the wheelchair” Gwen announced. “I’ve also put a compartment under the seat that will hold a spell book or two”.

“Thank you” Dorrie said, impressed.

“Would you like to get out of bed, and give it a try?” Gwen suggested.

“Well, since I’m dressed, I’d love to” Dorrie smiled.

Gwen went to the door, and motioned somebody to come in. In a few moments, a young male guard entered Dorrie’s room.

“Hello, Miss Dorrie” the guard smiled. “I’m Lieutenant Hummel. I’ll help you into your wheelchair”.

“I don’t want to put you to any bother” Dorrie said.

“It’s no bother at all” Lieutenant Hummel smiled. “All of us think very highly of you, and it would be my honor to help”.

“Well then, thank you” Dorrie said, grateful.

Lieutenant Hummel gently lifted Dorrie from her bed, and then gently sat her down in the wheelchair.

“There you go” Lieutenant Hummel smiled at Dorrie.

“We’ll let you get acquainted with your wheelchair” Gwen said to Dorrie.

“Is there anything else we can do for you, Miss Dorrie?” Lieutenant Hummel asked.

“Not that I can think of” Dorrie answered. “Thank you both for your help”.

“You’re quite welcome, Dorrie” Gwen smiled.

“If you need anything, have somebody call me” Lieutenant Hummel instructed.

A situation arises

Dorrie was traveling the halls of the castle in her wheelchair when Sofia and James raced up.

“Dorrie” James started, out of breath, “Danika has gotten her herself in trouble with Cedric”.

“What’s going on?” Dorrie asked, concerned.

“Mr. Cedric claims that Danika violated a personal area of his workshop” Sofia announced, worried. “He wants to bring her up on charges”.

Dorrie, Sofia, and James quickly raced toward the stairs that led to Cedric’s workshop.

“Oh!” Sofia said in dismay. “How are you going to get up there, Dorrie?”.

“Easy” Dorrie announced as she pulled her wand from the side of her wheelchair. “Over the summer, I learned to apparate short distances. I can get up there easily”.

Dorrie waved her wand over her head, and she and the wheelchair disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sofia and James ran up the stairs, and found Dorrie waiting for them at the top of the stairs.

“We’ve better get in there” Dorrie suggested.

Sofia opened the door to Cedric’s workshop as she, Dorrie, and James raced in. The three discovered Cedric and Danika in a fierce argument.

“I was only trying to find you so I could ask you a question!” Danika scowled at Cedric.

“Liar!” Cedric shouted. “I caught you red handed in my private library. Those books are only meant for my eyes”.

“Then you should mark the room off limits!” Danika suggested.

“It sounds to me like it was an innocent mistake on Danika’s part” Dorrie observed.

“Did I ask you, witch?!” Cedric barked at Dorrie.

“I am sick of your put downs, sorcerer!” Dorrie barked back.

“I think everybody needs a few moments to cool down” a man’s voice announced from the door.

Everybody looked to the door to see Goodwin the Great standing there with his wife, Winifred the Wise.

“Father, Mother” Cedric exclaimed in shock. “What are you doing here?”.

“We came to see Miss Cooper” Goodwin announced, looking at Dorrie. “We wanted to apologize for Constance’s actions. Now I see we have to apologize for your actions as well”.

“Considering what Constance and you have done to this young lady, she must think the worst of our entire family” Winifred pointed out to Cedric.

“Miss Danika obviously entered your private library by mistake” Goodwin said to Cedric. “I suggest you drop the matter”.

“Yes, Father” Cedric said, defeated.

“And I suggest you apologize to Miss Danika and Miss Cooper for your behavior” Goodwin suggested.

“I will apologize to Danika” Cedric said. “But I will not apologize to a witch!”.

“You act like one of those stuck up pure bloods” Winifred pointed out to Cedric. “I am very disappointed”.

Cedric knew at that point he could not win this situation. He then walked over to Danika and Dorrie.

“Ladies” Cedric started, practically choking on the words, “I apologize for my actions”.

“Thank you” Danika and Dorrie acknowledged in a disgusted tone of voice.

“Then this situation has ended” Goodwin announced, before turning to Dorrie. “King Roland said we could talk in the castle sitting room. Do you need any help getting down there?”.

“No, sir” Dorrie answered. “I can short range apparate”.

“Then we’ll meet you there shortly, my dear” Winifred smiled at Dorrie.

Dorrie waved her wand above her head, and she and her wheelchair disappeared in a puff of smoke.

A meeting with Goodwin and Winifred

Dorrie soon found herself at the doorway to the castle sitting room. As she wheeled herself inside the room, Dorrie was uneasy.

“Well, this is going to be awkward” Dorrie thought to herself about her upcoming meeting with Goodwin and Winifred. 

In a few minutes, Goodwin and Winifred walked into the sitting room.

“My dear” Winifred smiled as she held Dorrie’s hand, “Goodwin and I want to apologize to you for the actions of our children. What you must think of our entire family?”.

“It is not my place to judge, ma’am” Dorrie pointed out in a diplomatic way.

“Putting myself in your shoes, I for one would not be impressed” Goodwin said to Dorrie. “Winifred and I would like to get to know you better, and in the process maybe prove to you that we don’t share the attitudes of our children. May we sit down?”.

“Please” Dorrie said as she showed Goodwin and Winifred a couch.

Goodwin and Winifred sat down on the couch, as Dorrie sat in her wheelchair.

“How’s your ankle?” Winifred asked Dorrie.

“It’ll heal up over time” Dorrie answered.

“I am deeply sorry that Constance inflicted that injury on you” Goodwin apologized to Dorrie. “She will have to answer for that, and for trying to steal Miss Danika’s amulet, when she is caught”.

“I’m afraid Constance has always been what you would call a handful” Winifred confessed. “She’s always had this idea that she’s better than everybody else”.

“And that was one reason why I chose Cedric over Constance to replace me when I retired” Goodwin pointed out. “For his faults, at least he knows how to fit in ... most times that is”.

“We understand there is bad blood between you and Cedric” Winifred remarked to Dorrie. “If you would like to talk about it, we’d like to hear what you have to say”.

“It’s not my place to talk ill of those above me, ma’am” Dorrie said diplomatically.

“Please feel free to talk plainly, my dear” Goodwin reassured Dorrie. “I think it would do you good to let it out”.

“Then I shall do so in a polite manner” Dorrie started. “When I first came to Enchancia Castle from the orphanage, it was a fresh start for me. I had a job, and a home. And when Violet adopted me, I had a mother. It was everything I could ever ask for”.

“A happy ending” Winifred smiled.

“Or so I thought” Dorrie confessed. “Then, I discovered I was a witch by birth. The royal family, and my adoptive mother, didn’t have a problem with it. But the next thing I know, your son was pointing out that a witch shouldn’t be allowed to be in the castle. I was in fear that I’d be thrown out. Thankfully, King Roland and Queen Miranda came to my defense, and assured me I’d always have a place here at the castle”.

“That must have been very frightening for you” Goodwin said to Dorrie in a sympathetic tone.

“It was, sir” Dorrie admitted. “And I want to put on the record that I have no interest in your son’s job, if that’s what he’s afraid of. I use my powers only to aid in my housekeeping duties. My goal, when I come of age, is to eventually be accepted into the witch domestic service guild”.

“And I’m sure you’ll make a fine member of the guild” Winifred smiled at Dorrie.

“As for Cedric, Winifred and I shall have a talk with him” Goodwin reassured Dorrie. “You have as much right to be here as he does”.

“I don’t want to cause any trouble, sir” Dorrie pleaded.

“It’s no trouble” Goodwin gently said to Dorrie. “Besides, he’s always complaining about how he has to do the occasional piece of housekeeping work. You’d think he’d be grateful to have you around to take those things off his plate”.

“I never thought of it like that” Dorrie remarked.

“Goodwin and I have something for you” Winifred announced as she pulled out a book from her purse, and handed it to Dorrie.

“It’s a spell book from my school days” Goodwin remarked to Dorrie. “I think you’ll find a lot of useful spells in there”.

“Please accept it, my dear” Winifred smiled at Dorrie.

“Your a fine witchlet” Goodwin remarked. “We’d like to see that mind of yours nourished”.

“Thank you” Dorrie said, gratefully.

At that moment, Violet entered the sitting room with a cart containing a cake, drinks, glasses, plates, and various silverware.

“I thought the three of you would like some something to eat and drink” Violet announced.

“That’s most kind” Goodwin said, pleased. “Please, join us”.

“Thank you, sir” Violet accepted.

“You have a fine daughter” Goodwin remarked to Violet. “She does you proud”.

Violet smiled at Goodwin’s praise.

As Goodwin, Winifred, Dorrie, and Violet had a pleasant conversation, Sofia looked into the sitting room from a distance, and smiled. It was nice seeing Dorrie and Violet getting along with Cedric’s parents. There might just be hope for the future after all.

An uncomfortable apology 

Very late that afternoon, Dorrie was wheeling herself down a castle hallway when Cedric approached. Dorrie was about to wheel herself away in an different direction when Cedric called out.

“Miss Cooper?” Cedric started. “If I could have a moment of your time?”.

“Now what did I do?!” Dorrie thought to herself, annoyed.

“I’d very much like to talk to you ... if I could?” Cedric requested, a bit nervous.

“Well, you have my attention” Dorrie said. “So go ahead”.

“The thing is ... that ... I’ve been told” Cedric stuttered.

“Yes?” Dorrie inquired.

“I’ve been told ... that I’ve ... treated you in a less than charitable manner” Cedric answered in a nervous tone.

“You tried to have me thrown out of the castle when it was discovered I was a witch” Dorrie reminded Cedric. “And your pointed remarks about me haven’t helped matters”.

“And for that ... I’m ... sorry” Cedric said, practically choking on the words. 

“Then I accept your apology” Dorrie responded. “I’m willing to keep the peace if you are”.

“Then we have an accord” Cedric acknowledged in a cheerful, but fake way.

At that moment, a chime rang which indicated that supper was approaching. Dorrie and Cedric then went their separate ways. 

Unknown to Dorrie and Cedric, Baileywick had been watching from a distance.

“Well” Baileywick thought to himself, “they will still mistrust each other, but at least it’s a cooling of tensions”.

The next afternoon

Since Dorrie was recovering, and had to get around by wheelchair, she couldn’t go to school in the village until she was recovered. King Roland arranged to have a tutor come into the castle to help Dorrie keep up with what was being taught by Miss Honey, and Cornelia would help Dorrie keep up with what was being taught by Miss Lovegood.

After helping Chef Andre take inventory of the pantry, and after meeting with the tutor and Cornelia, Dorrie found herself with some free time. As Dorrie wheeled herself down a castle hallway, Baileywick approached.

“Dorrie” Baileywick started, “you have guests”.

“I have ... guests?” Dorrie asked, taken off guard.

“Yes” Baileywick smiled. “They are waiting for you in the sitting room”. 

Dorrie wheeled herself to the sitting room. As she wheeled herself into the room, she noticed Frederick sitting there with a woman.

“Oh, Dorrie!” Frederick said, concerned, as he got up. “Are you alright?”.

“I’m fine, Prince Frederick” Dorrie reassured Frederick. “The wheelchair is only temporary”.

“It’s just Frederick to you” Frederick reminded Dorrie.

“You don’t have to be formal with Frederick on my account” the woman smiled at Dorrie. “I’m Queen Mira, Frederick’s mother”.

“Your Highness” Dorrie formally greeted. “If I wasn’t in this wheelchair, I’d give you a proper curtsy”.

“That’s quite alright” Queen Mira reassured Dorrie. “So, you’re the one who has captured my Frederick’s heart”.

Dorrie sat there not knowing what to say. Was Queen Mira supportive of Dorrie and Frederick’s closeness, or was she against it? Mira could see that Dorrie was nervous, and walked over and gently put her hand on Dorrie’s shoulder.

“I couldn’t be happier for the two of you” Mira smiled at Dorrie. “I think it’s nice that the two of you have found each other”.

“Then you don’t mind that I’m a commoner?” Dorrie asked.

“Not at all” Mira answered with a smile. “I come from common origins as well. I use to be a maid, as you are. And I hear very good things about you and your work. Enchancia Castle is blessed having you on it’s staff”.

Before Dorrie could answer, Queen Miranda pushed a serving cart into the sitting room. The serving cart contained slices of a pound cake, a tea pot, and some tea cups. Dorrie recognized the pound cake as one she had made that morning in the castle kitchen.

“Miranda” Mira greeted with a smile.

“Mira” Miranda smiled back. “I was told the three of you were here, and I thought I would bring a treat for you”.

“That wouldn’t be the pound cake I made this morning, would it?” Dorrie asked Miranda.

“Why yes, it is” Miranda answered.

“You should know that was simply a cooking lesson that Chef Andre gave me this morning” Dorrie pointed out. “I’m not sure it’s good enough for entertaining”.

“Chef Andre and I both agree this is one of the best coconut-buttermilk pound cakes we’ve ever tasted” Miranda smiled. “You really outdid yourself, Dorrie”.

Dorrie smiled at the complement, pleased that the pound cake was up to royal standards. Miranda put some slices of pound cake on plates, and passed the plates, along with forks, to Dorrie, Frederick, and Mira. Miranda then put a slice of pound cake on a plate for herself. As Dorrie sat in her wheelchair, everybody else sat down on chairs. In a few moments, everybody started enjoying the pound cake.

“This pound cake is very delicious” Mira remarked to Dorrie, impressed.

“Indeed” Frederick smiled in agreement. “Fantastic job”.

“You’re too kind” Dorrie shyly commented to Mira and Frederick. “I still have a lot to learn”.

“Dorrie is a quick study” Miranda pointed out. “She learns things quite fast. You should have seen her with her magical training this summer”.

“That’s right!” Mira commented to Dorrie. “You’re a witch”.

“I hope that’s not going to be a problem, ma’am?” Dorrie asked, worried.

“Not at all” Mira reassured Dorrie. “I have a few witch friends, and they are all good people. I’d like to count you among them, Dorrie”.

“I’d be honored, ma’am” Dorrie smiled.

Mira then looked at Miranda.

“By the way, Miranda” Mira started, “you said you had that book I wanted to borrow”.

“Yes” Miranda answered. “It’s in my study. If you’ll follow me, Mira, we can get it right now”.

“Thank you, Miranda” Mira said gratefully.

“Dorrie, Frederick” Miranda started, “why don’t the two of you go out to the courtyard? It’s a nice, sunny day out”.

“Thank you, ma’am” Frederick smiled.

“Thank you, Queen Miranda” Dorrie said happily.

In a few minutes, Miranda and Mira found themselves at a window that overlooked the courtyard. As Miranda and Mira watched, they saw Dorrie and Frederick enter the courtyard, happily talking to each other. As Frederick wheeled Dorrie to an area with a bench, he parked Dorrie’s wheelchair next to the bench, then sat down beside her.

As Dorrie and Frederick held hands, a male snowy owl flew down and landed on Dorrie’s shoulder.

“Who is this magnificent owl?” Frederick asked, impressed.

“This is my friend, Arnan” Dorrie smiled.

“May I pet him?” Frederick requested.

“He may” Arnan told Dorrie.

“Go ahead” Dorrie cheerfully told Frederick.

Frederick gently petted Arnan, with Arnan enjoying Frederick’s gentle touch.

“That’s nice” Arnan informed Dorrie, pleased. “Your young man is quite kind”.

Dorrie smiled at Arnan’s praise of Frederick. 

Miranda and Mira, watching from the window, smiled at the touching scene.

“Miranda?” Mira asked. “Once Dorrie has recovered, would it be possible for her to spend the occasional weekend at Ornburgh Castle? I think she would enjoy it, and I know Frederick would be happy having her over”.

“I don’t see why not, Mira” Miranda smiled. “I’ll talk to Violet about it”.

Two days later

Dorrie was wheeling herself down a castle hallway when King Roland approached.

“Good morning, Dorrie” Roland smiled.

“Good morning, King Roland” Dorrie smiled back.

“I’m afraid your tutor, along with Cornelia, won’t be available today” Roland announced to Dorrie. “They will be back tomorrow”.

“In that case, are there any duties you would like me to perform, sir?” Dorrie inquired.

“Actually, I’d like you to report to the castle conference room” Roland instructed Dorrie. 

“Yes, sir” Dorrie acknowledged as she started wheeling herself in the direction of the conference room.

In a few minutes, Dorrie reached the door of the conference room. As she opened the door, she was met with a chorus of voices shouting “Surprise!”. Dorrie looked to see her classmates, and Miss Honey, sitting at tables.

“Come in, Dorrie” Miss Honey smiled. “Today, we’re bringing class to you”.

“Then, I’ll go and get my books” Dorrie declared.

“That’s already been taken care of” Miss Honey informed Dorrie.

Dorrie looked at a spot on one of the tables, and discovered her back pack containing her books and school supplies sitting there.

“Come join us, Dorrie” Miss Honey offered.

Dorrie wheeled herself over to the table, and took her place with the other students.

“I thought we’d spend some time catching up with Dorrie” Miss Honey announced to the class before turning to Dorrie. “We’ve all been understandably worried since we found out what happened to you”.

Miss Honey, along with Lucinda, Ruby, Jade, Matilda, and the other students, gathered around Dorrie, with each having a get well card for Dorrie. 

Dorrie gratefully thanked each for their card. Jade then walked up to Dorrie with her card.

“Thank you, Jade” Dorrie smiled. Dorrie then noticed Jade was wearing glasses. “Those are new” Dorrie remarked.

“Yes” Jade answered. “When we were playing a dazzelball game against the Royal Redhawks this past weekend, it was discovered the reason I was playing so badly was because I needed glasses. Once I had glasses, I could see clearly. I even helped win the game”.

“That’s fantastic, Jade!” Dorrie cheerfully remarked.

“I’m still getting use to wearing glasses” Jade admitted. “I hope they don’t make me look ... nerdy?”.

“Not at all” Dorrie smiled. “They look good on you”.

Dorrie then reached into the compartment under her wheelchair, and brought out a spell book. Dorrie then went through the spell book, and soon found what she was looking for.

“You know, Jade” Dorrie started, “I have a spell here that may come in useful for you. If your glasses are ever in need of a quick repair, just point your wand at your glasses, and say Oculus Reparo”. Dorrie then brought out a pen and paper. “I’ll write it down for you”.

“Thank you, Dorrie” Jade said gratefully.

In a little while, class got underway. A while after that, it was time for lunch, and Chef Andre had prepared a lunch for Miss Honey, Dorrie, and the students which included sandwiches, macaroni and cheese, and various juices.

After lunch, it was time for advanced magic class with Miss Lovegood.

“Dorrie” Miss Lovegood smiled. “How are you feeling?”.

“I’m getting there” Dorrie answered. “The doctor says I should be as good as new in about two weeks”.

“That’s good to hear, Dorrie” Miss Lovegood said, thankful. “We miss you at Lily Oaks”.

“Since you are here today, what about the regular magic class you teach the last period of the day?” Dorrie asked.

“That’s taken care of” Miss Lovegood answered. “So I could be here today, Cornelia volunteered to teach my regular magic class at Lily Oaks today. I so wanted to come here and see how you were doing”.

In a few minutes, Miss Lovegood started class. In an hour, it was back to Miss Honey teaching regular class. After that, it was the end of the school day.

Before Miss Honey, Miss Lovegood, and the students left for home, Dorrie arranged for them to have a tour of the castle. Everybody had an enjoyable time touring the castle, and were impressed with what the castle had to offer.

As Miss Honey, Miss Lovegood, and the students left the castle, Dorrie saw them off.

“We look forward to having you back at Lily Oaks when you’ve recovered” Miss Honey smiled at Dorrie.

“See you in two weeks” Miss Lovegood smiled at Dorrie. 

“See you, Dorrie” Lucinda, Ruby, Jade, Matilda, and the rest of the students cheerfully said.

After everybody had left, Dorrie wheeled herself into the castle. It had been an enjoyable day for Dorrie, and it had been nice getting back into the swing of things, even if just for a day.

The next two weeks

Dorrie spent the next two weeks recovering. Near the end of that two week period, Dorrie was able to walk again, and was ready to go back to school in the village.

On the weekend before Dorrie was set to return to school, Dorrie was helping Violet make Roland and Miranda’s bed.

“It’s so good to see you back to your old self” Violet smiled at Dorrie.

“It’s good to be back to my old self, Mom” Dorrie smiled back.

As Dorrie and Violet put fresh pillow cases on the pillows, Violet lightly tickled Dorrie under the chin. As Dorrie let out a laugh, a painter, his assistant, Roland, and Miranda entered the room.

“What a touching scene” the painter smiled. “I’d very much like to paint a portrait of the two of you”.

“Of ... us?” Violet asked, taken off guard.

“Oh, yes” the painter happily answered.

“This is Bryce Twigley” Miranda introduced the painter to Dorrie and Violet. “He works for the Post Medieval Art Museum, and he’s here to paint portraits showing life at Enchancia Castle”.

“I’ve heard of you” Dorrie remarked to Bryce. “We studied some of your work last year in school”.

“And what is your name, young lady?” Bryce asked Dorrie.

“I’m Dorrie Cooper, and this is my mom, Violet Cooper” Dorrie answered.

“You’re Dorrie Cooper?” Bryce asked. “I’ve heard of you as well, young lady. You’re quite the little heroine”.

“I not sure I would go that far, sir” Dorrie remarked shyly.

“Well, I would” Bryce said. “And I’d very much like to paint a portrait of you and your mother. Now, let’s see. What pose would do the two of you justice? Ah! I know. Dorrie, act as if you’re going to put a pillow on the bed. And Violet, stand next to her with motherly pride”.

“I’m proud of you every day, Dorrie” Violet smiled.

“That’s perfect!” Bryce exclaimed in glee as he started painting.

As Bryce painted the portrait of Dorrie and Violet, Roland and Miranda looked on the sight and smiled.

Dorrie returns to school 

It was now Monday morning. At the carriage launching and landing area of Enchancia Castle, Violet watched as Dorrie mounted her broom.

“Are you sure you’re gonna be alright?” Violet asked Dorrie, a bit concerned.

“I’ll be fine, Mom” Dorrie reassured Violet. “My ankle is good as new”.

“I know” Violet smiled. “It’s a mother’s job to worry”.

“I love you, Mom” Dorrie smiled as she hugged Violet.

“I love you too, sweetheart” Violet smiled back. “Have yourself a good day”.

As Violet stepped back, Dorrie kicked off and took flight on her broom. In a little while, Dorrie landed in front of Lily Oaks Elementary. As she landed, Dorrie’s classmates ran up to her.

“Dorrie! You’re back!” Jade exclaimed with glee.

“It’s good to have you back, Dorrie” Matilda smiled.

“Welcome back, Dorrie!” Lucinda and Ruby beamed

The school bell then rang, signaling that classes were about to begin. Dorrie, Matilda, Ruby, Jade, and Lucinda walked into Lily Oaks together, having a pleasant conversation as they walked along. It was going to be a great day.

That evening 

On a hill overlooking the village, Icy, Stormy, and Darcy looked down on the village.

“Well, we’re finally here” Stormy remarked, not impressed. “What a charming piece of commoner heaven”.

“At least we’re here” Darcy responded.

“Eyes on the prize” Icy pointed out to Stormy and Darcy. “Remember why we’re here - to steal Danika Knight’s amulet”.

“And how are we suppose to do that?” Darcy asked. “After that bungled attempt by Cedric’s sister, Danika, Cornelia, and their friends are going to be on alert”.

“Patience” Icy advised. “We wait for things to die down, and then we strike. Simple as that”.

Later that evening, at Lucinda’s house, a man, and woman, and a girl knocked on the door. In a few moments, Lucinda’s mother answered the door.

“How may I help you?” Lucinda’s mother asked the three.

“We’re the Starwell family” the man announced, a bit nervous. “I’m a warlock, my wife is a witch, and my daughter is a witch. We were wondering ... if ... you could help us? The fact is that we’re on the run from Neila”.

“Anybody on the run from Neila is welcome here” Lucinda’s mother smiled. “Please, come in”.

The three entered the house as Lucinda’s mother closed the door behind them. Lucinda’s mother then looked at the Starwell’s, and noticed that their daughter was around Lucinda’s age. Lucinda’s mother also noticed that the girl was shivering a bit from being out in the night air.

“The three of you are safe here” Lucinda’s mother assured the Starwell’s. “Let’s get the three of you in the kitchen, get you something warm to drink, and something to eat”.

“Thank you” the girl said, grateful.

“What’s your name, little witchlet?” Lucinda’s mother gently asked the girl.

“Adair Starwell, ma’am” the girl answered.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you, Adair” Lucinda’s mother smiled. “Let’s get the three of you warmed up”.

(End of Chapter 14).

Author’s notes

A special announcement: the character of Dorrie also now appears in Skyrimfan’s story “Lucinda the First”, a “Hansel & Gretel”/”Sofia the First” crossover story (rated T) available on the FanFiction website.

Adair Starwell and her parents are original characters I created for use in my “Sofia the First” stories. For more on Adair, see Chapter 4 of my story “Tales from the Castle”. 

Apparate (Apparition): a magical term from “Harry Potter”. Apparition is a magical form of teleportation, through which a witch, warlock, sorcerer, or sorceress can disappear from one location and reappear in another.

Arnan is the same snowy owl who appeared in the “Sofia the First” episode “Holiday in Enchancia”. Since he didn’t have a name, I gave him the name of Arnan. For those who are wondering, Arnan is a Hebrew name meaning “quick, joyful”.

Cornelia Rose is an original character created by A.t. for this story.

Danika Leah Knight is an original character created by SailorWednesdayMercury for this story.

Icy, Stormy, and Darcy are from “Winx Club”.

Jade: this chapter of “Dorrie” was in the process of being written when the “Sofia the First” episode “A Tale of Two Teams” premiered. I decided after watching the episode to include the fact here that Jade is now wearing glasses.

Lieutenant Hummel is an original character I created for this chapter of “Dorrie”.

Lily Oaks Elementary is from Sofia2015’s story “Sofia’s Decision”.

Matilda and Miss Honey are inspired by Matilda and Miss Honey from the Matilda children’s book and movie.

Miss Gayle Lovegood is an ancestor to the “Harry Potter” character Luna Lovegood (Miss Gayle Lovegood is an original character I created for this story).

Neila is an original character I created for use in my “Sofia the First” stories. For more about Neila, see my stories “The Newest Princess”, “Incident at Royal Prep”, “Being Summoned”, “A Scarlet Evening”, and “The Storm”.

Oculus Reparo: a spell from “Harry Potter” (in the first “Harry Potter” movie, Hermione uses the spell to repair Harry’s glasses).

Queen Mira is an original character I created for this story, as well as for my story “Enchancia Castle”.

The scene in this chapter where Bryce Twigley paints a portrait of Dorrie and Violet is set during the “Sofia the First” episode “Clover Time”.

Witchlet: a young child witch in the process of being trained as a witch.

Disclaimer

“Sofia the First” and everything associated to it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell and Disney. 

Cornelia Rose, everything associated to her, and the other original ideas from A.t are the property of A.t, and are used in this story with the permission of A.t.

Danika Leah Knight, everything associated to her, and the other original ideas from SailorWednesdayMercury are the property of SailorWednesdayMercury, and are used in this story with the permission of SailorWednesdayMercury. 

“Harry Potter” and everything associated to it © Bloomsbury Publishing, Arthur A. Levine Books, Chris Columbus, Alfonso Cuarón, Mike Newell, David Yates, David Heyman, Chris Columbus, Mark Radcliffe, David Barron, J. K. Rowling, Steve Kloves, Michael Goldenberg, Heyday Films, 1492 Pictures and Warner Bros. Pictures.

Lily Oaks Elementary is the property of Sofia2015, and is used in this story with the permission of Sofia2015.

“Matilda” and everything associated to it © Roald Dahl, Scholastic Books, and TriStar Pictures. 

“Winx Club” and everything associated to it © Rainbow Srl.

I only own Dorrie, Adair Starwell, Lieutenant Hummel, Neila, Queen Mira, and everything associated to them.


	15. Chapter 15

Dorrie - a Sofia the First fanfic

I now give you Chapter 15 of “Dorrie” which starts shortly after the end of Chapter 14.

Chapter 15: New Faces

Early the next morning

It was early morning in the Village of Dunwitty. At Lucinda’s house, as Lucinda woke up, she heard voices coming from downstairs. Lucinda got dressed, went downstairs, and entered the kitchen where her parents were talking to a man, a woman, and a girl Lucinda’s age who had shoulder length black hair. The man was dressed in fancy clothes, and the woman and the girl were dressed as witches.

“Ah! Come in Lucinda” Lucinda’s father invited. Lucinda’s father then turned to the man, woman, and girl. “This is our daughter, Lucinda”. Lucinda’s father then turned back to Lucinda. “This is Mr. and Mrs. Starwell, and their daughter, Adair. Their on the run from Neila”.

“It’s nice to meet you” Lucinda said to the Starwell’s.

“Lucinda” Lucinda’s mother started. “Perhaps you would like to show Adair your room?”.

“Of course” Lucinda smiled. Lucinda then turned to Adair. “This way, Adair” Lucinda invited.

Adair got up and followed Lucinda upstairs. Adair was very nervous. In a few moments, Lucinda and Adair were in Lucinda’s room.

“Here’s we are” Lucinda smiled.

“This is nice” Adair smiled in a nervous way.

Lucinda walked over to Adair, and put her hand on Adair’s shoulder. “It’s alright” Lucinda gently said. “You’re safe here. Neila doesn’t know about Dunwitty”.

Adair sighed in relief.

“How long have the three of you been on the run from Neila?” Lucinda asked.

“A little over ten months” Adair answered. “It appears we lost her a few months back”. Adair stopped for a few moments, then continued. “Why does Neila do what she does?”

“Well” Lucinda started, “the fact is she’s an evil witch, the kind of evil witch that gives other evil witches a good name. Her and her followers want to take over ... everything. How did you and your parents get involved with Neila?”.

“One night, Neila and some of her followers came to our house” Adair started. “They wanted us to join their ranks. And you just don’t say no to Neila and live to tell the tale. So, we went with them. One night, when everybody was asleep, we saw a chance to escape and we took it. And we’ve been running ever since”.

It had been the same story with Lucinda and her parents when they had encountered Neila.

“So, what’s next for you and your parents?” Lucinda asked Adair.

“There’s a house here in Dunwitty we’re interesting in buying” Adair answered. “We’d like to settle down ... and start over”.

“Dunwitty is a nice place” Lucinda smiled. “I think you and your parents will like it here”.

Adair smiled. Finally, it looked like her and her parents could start living a normal life.

A few days later

Adair and her family had bought the house they were interested in, and started settling down in Dunwitty. During that time, Lucinda had introduced Adair to Ruby, Jade, and the other village children. Lucinda had also introduced Adair to Sofia who had been visiting the village.

At Lily Oaks Elementary, it was now Monday. As Dorrie landed her broom in front of the school, Lucinda walked up with Adair.

“Good morning, Dorrie” Lucinda greeted.

“Good morning, Lucinda” Dorrie greeted back.

“Dorrie, I’d like you to meet somebody” Lucinda started, looking at Adair. “This is Adair Starwell, and she’s a witch like the two of us. Adair and her family moved to Dunwitty a few days ago, and Adair will be in our class starting today”.

“It’s nice to meet you, Adair” Dorrie warmly greeted. “Welcome to Dunwitty”.

“Thank you” Adair smiled, grateful for a warm greeting from one of Lucinda’s friends.

“Adair’s parents have bought the restaurant in the village square” Lucinda announced to Dorrie.

“Oh! That’s wonderful!” Dorrie happily said. “It will be nice having that restaurant open again”.

As Dorrie, Lucinda, and Adair were talking, the school bell rang.

“We’ve better be getting inside” Lucinda observed. “Classes will be starting soon”. Lucinda then turned to Adair. “You’ll like Miss Honey - she’s an excellent teacher”.

Dorrie, Lucinda, and Adair walked into Miss Honey’s classroom. Adair sat down at an empty desk and chair that was in front of Dorrie and Lucinda. In a few minutes, Miss Honey came into the classroom.

“Good morning, children” Miss Honey smiled at the class.

“Good morning, Miss Honey” the students smiled back.

“Children, we have a new student joining us as of today” Miss Honey announced as she motioned Adair to stand up. “This is Adair Starwell, and she’s a witch like Dorrie and Lucinda. Let’s give her a warm welcome”.

“Good morning, Adair” the students warmly greeted.

Adair smiled, pleased with the warm welcome she was receiving.

“Children, if you’ll get out your homework assignment, I’d like to speak to Adair out in the hall” Miss Honey said. “There is somebody I would like Adair to meet”.

As the students got out their homework, Miss Honey led Adair out into the hall. Waiting for them was Miss Lovegood.

“Adair” Miss Honey started, “this is Miss Lovegood. She will be your magic teacher here at Lily Oaks”.

“Nice to meet you, Miss Lovegood” Adair smiled.

“Miss Honey and I wanted to speak to you alone” Miss Lovegood said to Adair. “We’ve been told about your family’s trouble with Neila. We want to assure you that you’ll be safe here in Dunwitty. Neila doesn’t know about Dunwitty. And, if Neila should show up, I have friends in the magical community who will send her packing ... fast!”.

“Thank you” Adair said, very grateful.

Miss Honey and Miss Lovegood then hugged Adair in a show of support.

“You’re going to be alright” Miss Honey assured Adair.

“Welcome home” Miss Lovegood smiled at Adair.

That afternoon

At Lily Oaks Elementary, it was time for advanced magic class with Miss Lovegood. As the students, including Adair, took their seats, Miss Lovegood walked into the classroom.

“Good afternoon, students” Miss Lovegood smiled.

“Good afternoon, Miss Lovegood” the students smiled back.

“Before we begin class today, I have two announcements” Miss Lovegood started. “First off, all of you now know our new student, Adair Starwell. It is my pleasure to announce that beginning today, she will be attending the advanced magic class with us”.

The students smiled at Adair, pleased to have a new student among them.

“And now for my second announcement” Miss Lovegood continued. “Miss Cornelia Rose has offered to tutor anybody in this class who feels they need extra help with their magical studies. There will be a sign up sheet on my desk for anybody who wants to take advantage of her offer”.

“I could use some extra help with my magical skills” Jade said to Dorrie. “I think I’ll sign up”.

“Would you mind if I signed up as well?” Dorrie asked Jade. “I could always use some extra help”.

“That would be great, Dorrie” Jade smiled.

“If you’ll open your books to page fifty nine, we’ll get started with today’s lesson” Miss Lovegood announced.

After school

After school had ended for the day, Dorrie flew back to Enchancia Castle on her broom. As she landed in the castle courtyard, Violet walked up.

“Welcome home, sweetheart” Violet smiled as she hugged Dorrie. “Have a good day at school?”.

“Yes, Mom” Dorrie answered with a smile. “Cornelia is offering to tutor any student in the advanced magic class who wants extra help with their magical studies. I’d like to sign up, if that’s alright with you?”.

“I don’t see why not” Violet answered.

“I think it sounds like a good idea” Queen Miranda commented as she walked up. 

“I’ll try not to let it interfere with my duties” Dorrie remarked to Miranda.

“Don’t you worry about that” Miranda reassured Dorrie. “We’re all very happy to have you get as much magical knowledge as you can”. Miranda then turned to Violet. “Have you told her yet?”.

“I was just about to, ma’am” Violet answered.

“What’s going on, Mom?” Dorrie asked Violet, curious.

“You’ve received an invitation from King Jonathan, Queen Mira, and Prince Frederick of Ornburgh” Violet answered. “They would like you to spend the weekend at Ornburgh Castle as their guest”.

“You really impressed Queen Mira when she and Prince Frederick visited you when you were recovering” Miranda pointed out to Dorrie. “They very much want you to visit”.

“I do have duties this weekend” Dorrie advised. 

“You also have a duty to yourself, Dorrie” Miranda gently said. “This is an opportunity for you to relax and have a good time”.

“And, it will be a chance for you to spend time with Prince Frederick” Violet added with a smile.

“I’d like that, but ... I don’t want to have other members of the staff filling in for me when I’m off for an entire weekend” Dorrie said, concerned.

At that moment, Baileywick walked up, having heard the conversation.

“If I might speak?” Baileywick requested.

“Of course” Miranda agreed.

“You’re very highly thought of here, Dorrie” Baileywick started. “I speak for everybody here when I say we’d like you to have some time for yourself. We appreciate the work you put in here at the castle, but we’d also like you to have a childhood as well. So, you feel free to spend the weekend at Ornburgh Castle with our blessing”.

“What Baileywick said” Miranda smiled at Dorrie as Violet nodded her head in agreement.

“Then ... I’ll accept the invitation” Dorrie agreed.

That evening

Early that evening, at Enchancia Castle, Dorrie was walking to her room when Sofia walked up beside her.

“Dorrie?” Sofia asked.

“What may I do for you, Sofia?” Dorrie asked back.

“Ruby, Jade, Lucinda, Adair, and I will be having a slumber party in the planetarium this Saturday night” Sofia announced. “I’d very much like you to come as well”.

“Well, thank you, Sofia” Dorrie responded. “Unfortunately, I won’t be here this weekend”.

“Why?” Sofia wanted to know.

“Well ... I’ve been invited to spend the weekend at Ornburgh Castle” Dorrie answered. “And I’ve accepted”.

“Oh, Dorrie!” Sofia beamed with happiness. “That’s wonderful!”.

“Sorry I won’t be able to attend your slumber party” Dorrie apologized.

“Think nothing of it” Sofia smiled. “You get to spend the weekend at Ornburgh Castle ... and spend some time with Frederick. I’m so happy for you”.

“I may not be able to come to your slumber party” Dorrie started, “but I can do the next best thing ... I can help with the arrangements”.

“Oh, that would be great, Dorrie” Sofia said, pleased.

“Let’s go down to my room, and I’ll jot down what you would like” Dorrie smiled.

As Dorrie and Sofia happily walked to Dorrie’s room, Queen Miranda watched from a distance and smiled - it was wonderful seeing two friends having a good time.

Wednesday afternoon

After school had ended for the day, Dorrie and Jade went to Cornelia’s house for extra help with their magical studies. As Dorrie and Jade sat down with Cornelia in a large front room, Danika came in.

“I hope the two of you don’t mind” Cornelia announced to Dorrie and Jade, “but Danika will be studying with us as well”.

Dorrie and Jade smiled at Danika as Danika sat down next to them. As Danika sat down, she pulled out a hot pink and teal glasses case from her pocket, opened the case, and produced a pair of glasses which she put on.

“You wear glasses, Danika?” Jade asked.

“Oh, yes” Danika smiled. “I’ve had glasses since I was younger than you, Jade”.

“I just got my glasses” Jade admitted. “I’m still getting use to them”.

“I only wear my glasses for short periods of time” Danika admitted. “I can see things close up better without my glasses. If I wear my glasses for long periods of time, I get really bad headaches. I’m okay wearing them short term, such as a study session, but for any other time such as reading, other close up work, or when I’m goal tending in dazzleball matches, I do better without them. But that’s for me”.

“The eye doctor told me my eyesight is blurry without glasses, so I’ll need to wear mine on a regular basis” Jade remarked.

“I once knew a man who also wore glasses” Cornelia admitted. “He use to call them his brainy specs”.

“Anybody I know?” Danika asked Cornelia.

“It was somebody I met before I met you, Danika” Cornelia answered. “He was a traveler who called himself The Doctor. I’ll have to tell you about him sometime. But, right now, let’s start our magical studies”.

At that point, Cornelia started tutoring Dorrie, Jade, and Danika, and a fun afternoon of learning was had by all.

Early Wednesday evening

Jade had returned home for the evening, while Dorrie stayed at Cornelia’s for a prearranged supper and sleep over. 

As Cornelia served supper to Danika and Dorrie, Danika sat there extremely worn out.

“This darned curse!” Danika exclaimed in a tired voice. “Ever since the incident with Constance, I’ve been becoming more and more tired every so often. It’s even affected my dazzleball activities”.

“Try to eat something, Danika” Cornelia pleaded. “A good meal will do you good”.

“I’m too tired to eat” Danika countered.

At that moment, a gray puff of smoke appeared out of nowhere, and out of the smoke walked the Scarlet Warrior.

“Scarlet” Dorrie smiled. “It’s good to see you again”.

“And it’s good to see you again, Dorrie” Scarlet smiled, before turning to Cornelia. “It’s also good to see you again, Miss Rose”.

“Ma’am” Cornelia acknowledged.

“Who is this?” Danika, still worn out, asked Cornelia.

“This is the Scarlet Warrior” Cornelia started, “a powerful warrior princess from the Kingdom of Cinnibar”.

“Hello, Miss Knight” Scarlet gently said as she walked over to Danika. “I’m sorry you’re not feeling well”. Scarlet then produced a vial from a pouch around her waist, and handed it to Danika. “The contents of this vial won’t remove the curse from you, but will restore your energy for a few hours at a time”.

Danika drank what was inside the vial. In a few minutes, Danika started feeling better.

“My energy is returning” Danika said gratefully to Scarlet. “Thank you so very much”.

“You’re very welcome” Scarlet smiled at Danika. “Before I leave, I’ll give Miss Rose the recipe for the potion you just drank so you’ll have it when you need it”.

“We were just about to have supper” Cornelia announced to Scarlet. “You’re more than welcome to join us”.

“I’d like that” Scarlet agreed. “Thank you”.

Cornelia, Danika, Dorrie, and Scarlet sat down, and enjoyed a good supper. Afterward, Scarlet turned to Danika.

“I have something for you, Miss Knight” Scarlet announced to Danika. “It is a magical jewel that attaches to the chain of your amulet. It will notify you when you are in danger of overexerting yourself. That way, you can drink some of the potion I gave you earlier, and bring your energy up before your sleeping curse can kick in”.

“Thank you” Danika said gratefully as Scarlet got up and attached the jewel to the chain of Danika’s amulet.

“I have something for you as well, Dorrie” Scarlet said to Dorrie. “Please make your amulet visible”.

“I thought my amulet was our secret, Scarlet” Dorrie pointed out.

“I think we can trust our friends here” Scarlet smiled at Dorrie. 

“Okay” Dorrie acknowledged as she waved her hand over her amulet, making it visible.

“Wow!” Danika exclaimed in awe as she looked at Dorrie’s amulet. “It looks just like Sofia’s amulet, except yours has a citrine gem stone, Dorrie”.

“Dorrie’s amulet is magical” Scarlet announced. “I gave it to Dorrie as a gift. The truth is that Dorrie is my eyes and ears at Enchancia Castle, and her amulet helps her to be that”.

“Why would you need eyes and ears at the castle?” Cornelia asked Scarlet.

“There is somebody at the castle who has less than honorable motives” Scarlet started. “Sofia’s amulet is magical as well, and the person who has less than honorable motives would love nothing more than to steal Sofia’s amulet and use it for his own selfish means”.

“You’re talking about Cedric, aren’t you?” Danika guessed.

“Yes, I am” Scarlet acknowledged with a scowl. “He’s a snake in the grass who can’t be trusted. He’s laying low right now, but sooner or later he’ll come up with another scheme to try to steal Sofia’s amulet”.

“Then, I’ll keep an eye on Cedric as well” Cornelia declared.

“As will I” Danika added.

“This has to remain a secret between the four of us” Scarlet pointed out. “That way, Cedric will have no idea we’re on to him”.

“Understood” Dorrie, Cornelia, and Danika acknowledged.

“Now, Dorrie, I have something to add to your amulet” Scarlet announced as she walked over to Dorrie and gently held Dorrie’s amulet.

Scarlet brought out a small clear crystal, and gently placed it against Dorrie’s amulet. In a few moments, the small clear crystal disappeared into Dorrie’s amulet.

“Your amulet now has the ability to alert you when evil people are nearby to harm your friends” Scarlet announced to Dorrie. “You’ll find it to be a useful tool, especially when strangers who inwardly have less than honorable intentions come on the scene”.

“Thank you, Scarlet” Dorrie smiled in gratitude. “I shall always strive to be worthy of your trust”.

“You already have my complete trust, my precious little witchlet” Scarlet smiled as she gently hugged Dorrie.

Cornelia and Danika smiled at the touching scene.

Friday afternoon

In the village apothecary shop, James was looking for a potion that would increase his speed in an upcoming Royal Prep dazzleball match when he saw Danika walking by carrying some rising rose seeds and some singing sunflower seeds. 

“Danika” James smiled as he walked over. “Doing some gardening?”.

“Why yes, Prince James” Danika smiled back. “I’m helping Lucinda, Lucinda’s mother, and Jeremiah tend to the garden”.

“I like gardening” James remarked. “Would you mind if I came along and helped?”.

“I’m sure we could use another pair of hands” Danika accepted. “However, I don’t want to keep you from anything”.

“I was looking for a potion that would increase my speed in an upcoming dazzleball match” James confessed. “However, Lucinda’s father is advising against it, saying it would be like cheating”.

“Well, Lucinda’s father is quite correct” Danika pointed out. “However, since I’m quite good at dazzleball, I might be able to give you some pointers that would help you improve your game”.

“Oh, Danika!” James exclaimed with glee. “You’re a life saver!”.

“After we get done with the garden, the two of us can go to the village park and I can give you some pointers” Danika offered.

“Brilliant!” James smiled. 

Meanwhile, in the courtyard of Enchancia Castle, a royal carriage from the Kingdom of Ornburgh was waiting to depart.

“Have yourself a good time, sweetheart” Violet smiled as she hugged Dorrie.

“Thank you, Mom” Dorrie smiled back. “I love you”.

“I love you, too” Violet said as she gently kissed Dorrie on the forehead.

“Your baggage has been put aboard the carriage” Baileywick said to Dorrie as he walked up.

“Thank you, Mr. Baileywick” Dorrie acknowledged. “Did you receive the plans I put together for Princess Sofia’s slumber party tomorrow night?”.

“Yes I did, Dorrie” Baileywick smiled. “You’ve done a very good job, as always. Just one question? Are any other guests for the slumber party expected?”.

“Princess Sofia wanted Matilda to attend as well, but Matilda has to go out of town this weekend with her mother” Dorrie answered. “So, that takes care of the guest list”.

“Very good” Baileywick acknowledged. “Time for you to get aboard the carriage. Being punctual is everything”.

“As you’ve taught me, Mr. Baileywick” Dorrie smiled as she climbed aboard the carriage.

Dorrie sat down in the carriage, and in a few moments the carriage and it’s winged horses took flight on their way to Ornburgh. 

After a bit of flying time, the carriage landed in the courtyard of Ornburgh Castle where King Jonathan, Queen Mira, Prince Frederick, and a man who was the royal steward of Ornburgh were waiting.

“Miss Dorrie Cooper of Enchancia Castle” the royal steward of Ornburgh announced.

“Welcome, Miss Cooper” King Jonathan warmly greeted Dorrie as Dorrie climbed down from the carriage. “It’s an honor to have you here”.

“The honor is mine, Your Majesty” Dorrie responded diplomatically as she curtsied.

“Please, relax” Jonathan smiled. “We’re all friends here”.

“It’s good to see you up and about” Queen Mira smiled as she walked up to Dorrie.

“Thank you, Queen Mira” Dorrie smiled.

“Dorrie” Frederick happily greeted as Dorrie walked up.

“Prince Frederick” Dorrie happily said.

“It’s just Frederick to you ... remember?” Frederick reminded Dorrie.

“Certainty, not in front of your father” Dorrie whispered to Frederick.

“That’s quite alright, young lady” Jonathan reassured Dorrie. “You and Frederick and good friends, and such good friends are allowed to call each other by their first names. I don’t want you to think anymore about it”.

“Then, thank you, sir” Dorrie gratefully said to Jonathan. 

At that point, a woman wearing a sorcery robe walked up.

“This is our royal sorceress, Sirena Stormwood” Jonathan introduced the woman to Dorrie. “Sirena is a good witch, like yourself”.

“A pleasure to meet you, ma’am” Dorrie smiled at Sirena.

“The pleasure is mine, young witchlet” Sirena smiled back. 

Jonathan, Mira, Sirena, Frederick, and Dorrie then walked inside the castle, having a pleasant conversation as they walked along.

Supper

Early that evening at Ornburgh Castle, it was time for supper. As Jonathan, Mira, Sirena, Frederick, and Dorrie sat at a grand dining table in the royal dining hall, a maid walked in with a five-year-old girl. The girl then sat down in a chair at the table.

“Dorrie” Mira started, “this is our daughter, Lissa”.

“Hi!” the five-year-old girl happily waved to Dorrie.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Princess Lissa” Dorrie smiled back.

“Princess?” Lissa joked. “Who’s a princess? Oh, yeah - that would be me”.

Everybody at the table chuckled at Lissa’s joke.

“Lissa is our little jokester” Jonathan smiled. “She always brings a smile to our faces”.

At that moment, the royal steward of Ornburgh entered the royal dining hall.

“His Majesty, King Erik Fitzherbert of the Kingdom of Corona” the royal steward announced as a man walked into the dining hall.

“Ah, Erik” Jonathan smiled as he got up and greeted King Fitzherbert. “It’s a pleasure to have you here. You of course know my family, as well as our royal sorceress”.

“A pleasure to see all of you again” Erik greeted with a smile. 

“And this is our guest, Miss Dorrie Cooper of Enchancia” Jonathan introduced Dorrie to Erik.

Erik spent the longest time looking at Dorrie. There was something about Dorrie that was familiar to Erik. He could swear Dorrie looked a lot like a woman he had known years ago.

“Forgive me for staring, young lady” Erik apologized to Dorrie. “Would you mind if I asked you a question?”.

“Please feel free, Your Majesty” Dorrie answered.

“Are you related to a woman named Mary Cosmarune?” Erik asked.

“She was my birth mother” Dorrie informed Erik.

“You say was?” Erik inquired.

“Yes, Your Majesty” Dorrie started. “She’s dead now, along with my birth father”.

“And your birth father’s name was?” Erik wanted to know.

“Donald Cosmarune” Dorrie replied. 

“My God!” Erik exclaimed with a mix of glee and shock. “You’re Donald and Mary’s daughter. And do you have ... the power?”.

“The power?” Dorrie inquired.

“The power of witchcraft” Erik answered.

“Yes, Your Majesty” Dorrie told Erik. “I’m a white, or good, witch”.

“There is much we need to discuss, young lady” Erik informed Dorrie before turning to Jonathan. “Would it be possible for me to speak with this young lady in private after supper, Jonathan?”.

“You may use our castle’s sitting room, Erik” Jonathan offered.

Dorrie sat there stunned. Of all people, King Erik Fitzherbert of Corona wanted to speak to her alone. He was a powerful warrior king, and his successes in battle were well known. He was quite literally a living legend who had proved himself to be a fearsome opponent to enemies who challenged him and Corona. 

“Mother help me” Dorrie thought to herself as she became nervous about the idea of meeting with Erik. 

As Erik sat down, he looked at Dorrie, and noticed she was nervous.

“I realize I have a fearsome reputation” Erik smiled at Dorrie. “But please, don’t be nervous around me. I think you’ll find me to be one of the best friends you could ever have”.

Everybody then enjoyed a fine supper.

(End of Chapter 15). 

Author’s notes

Adair Starwell and her parents are original characters I created for use in my “Sofia the First” stories. Adair appears in Chapters 4 and 6 of my story “Tales from the Castle”, and also appears in Chapters 2, 7, and 10 of my story “Witch Tales”.

Apothecary shop: a shop where medicines are sold (an old fashioned version of a pharmacy). The apothecary shop run by Lucinda’s father, because he is a warlock, also sells magical potions.

Citrine: semiprecious yellow quartz resembling topaz.

Cornelia Rose is an original character created by A.t. for this story.

Danika Leah Knight is an original character created by SailorWednesdayMercury for this story.

“I once knew a man who also wore glasses” Cornelia admitted. “He use to call them his brainy specs”. “Anybody I know?” Danika asked Cornelia. “It was somebody I met before I met you, Danika” Cornelia answered. “He was a traveler who called himself The Doctor. I’ll have to tell you about him sometime. But, right now, let’s start our magical studies” - this is a reference to The Doctor from “Doctor Who”. Specifically, this would be a reference to the David Tennant Doctor who once referred to the glasses worn by himself and the Peter Davidson Doctor as brainy specs.

In regard to Prince Frederick, since the name of Frederick’s kingdom has never been given, I made up the name of Ornburgh.

Jeremiah Eli Cook is an original character created by SailorWednesdayMercury for this story.

King Erik Fitzherbert of the Kingdom of Corona is an original character created by Skyrimfan for the “Sofia the First”/”Hansel and Gretel” crossover story “Lucinda the First”. Skyrimfan has given me permission to use King Erik in this story, and I have given Skyrimfan permission to use Dorrie in “Lucinda the First”.

King Jonathan, Queen Mira, and Princess Lissa are original characters I created for this story (King Jonathan and Queen Mira also appear in my story “Enchancia Castle”).

Lily Oaks Elementary is from Sofia2015’s story “Sofia’s Decision”.

Matilda and Miss Honey are inspired by Matilda and Miss Honey from the Matilda children’s book and movie.

Miss Gayle Lovegood is an ancestor to the “Harry Potter” character Luna Lovegood (Miss Gayle Lovegood is an original character I created for this story).

“Mother help me” Dorrie thought to herself as she became nervous about the idea of meeting with Erik - this is the same thing Dorrie thought about Erik in Chapter 4 of Skyrimfan’s story “Lucinda the First” (it was such a good line that I thought I would use it as well).

Neila is an original character I created for use in my “Sofia the First” stories. For more about Neila, see my stories “The Newest Princess”, “Incident at Royal Prep”, “Being Summoned”, “A Scarlet Evening”, and “The Storm”.

Sirena Stormwood is an original character I created for this story.

The potion that Scarlet gave Danika to help fight off the effects of the curse was inspired by the Liquid Shield potion used in Chapter 18 of SailorWednesdayMercury’s story ”Sofia the Second Episode 1”.

The Scarlet Warrior (A.K.A. Scarlet) is an original character created by jakevoronkov1. The Scarlet Warrior is used in my stories with the permission of jakevoronkov1.

“Very good” Baileywick acknowledged. “Time for you to get aboard the carriage. Being punctual is everything” - this line was inspired by a line in Chapter 2 of “From Pauper to Princess” by Panda Palooza where Violet tells Evie “Best get in before your late. Punctuality's everything these days, am I right”.

Witchlet: a young child witch in the process of being trained as a witch.

Disclaimer

“Sofia the First” and everything associated to it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell and Disney. 

Cornelia Rose, everything associated to her, and the other original ideas from A.t are the property of A.t, and are used in this story with the permission of A.t.

Danika Leah Knight, Jeremiah Eli Cook, everything associated to them, and the other original ideas from SailorWednesdayMercury are the property of SailorWednesdayMercury, and are used in this story with the permission of SailorWednesdayMercury. 

“Doctor Who” and everything associated to it © British Broadcasting Corporation (BBC).

“Harry Potter” and everything associated to it © Bloomsbury Publishing, Arthur A. Levine Books, Chris Columbus, Alfonso Cuarón, Mike Newell, David Yates, David Heyman, Chris Columbus, Mark Radcliffe, David Barron, J. K. Rowling, Steve Kloves, Michael Goldenberg, Heyday Films, 1492 Pictures and Warner Bros. Pictures.

King Erik Fitzherbert of the Kingdom of Corona, and everything associated with him, are the property of Skyrimfan, and are used in this story with the permission of Skyrimfan. 

Lily Oaks Elementary is the property of Sofia2015, and is used in this story with the permission of Sofia2015.

“Matilda” and everything associated to it © Roald Dahl, Scholastic Books, and TriStar Pictures. 

The Scarlet Warrior and the other original ideas from jakevoronkov1 are the property of jakevoronkov1, and are used in my stories with the permission of jakevoronkov1.

I only own Dorrie, Adair Starwell, King Jonathan, Neila, Princess Lissa, Queen Mira, Sirena Stormwood, and everything associated to them.


	16. Chapter 16

Dorrie - a Sofia the First fanfic

I now give you Chapter 16 of “Dorrie” which starts immediately after the end of Chapter 15.

Chapter 16: Things of Interest

After supper

After having supper in the royal dining hall of Ornburgh Castle, a servant showed Dorrie and Erik to the castle’s sitting room. Dorrie and Erik then sat down.

“What is this all about, Your Majesty?” Dorrie asked in a nervous tone of voice.

“I knew your birth parents” Erik smiled. “They were good people, and when I knew them, they were members of the House of Cosmarune”.

“The House of ... Cosmarune?” Dorrie asked.

“A well respected house of witches and warlocks that existed in Corona” Erik answered. “That was before Neila the wicked witch and her forces came on the scene. Neila wanted the House of Cosmarune to join in her evil schemes ... and the House of Cosmarune refused. In her anger, Neila ordered her forces to attack the House of Cosmarune. After a fierce battle, all but two of the House of Cosmarune were killed in battle. The two survivors, your birth parents, were forced to flee for their lives”.

Dorrie gasped in shock.

“Your birth parents managed to send me a message about what had happened, but by the time my forces arrived, they had fled, and the other members of the house were dead” Erik reported. “I never did find out what became of your birth parents”.

“I can fill in what happened to them after that” Dorrie offered. 

“Then please tell me” Erik requested. 

“Actually, I can show you” Dorrie said as she pulled out a letter from her pocket. “I don’t know why, but I had a feeling I should bring this with me”.

Dorrie then handed the letter to Erik. The letter read:

Our Dearest Dorrie:

If you are reading this letter, then by some tragic event we have died and you have survived. We are sorry we won’t be there to see you grow into the fine woman we know you’ll become. We will always love you very much.

There is something we feel you must know. You knew us as farmers. However, that is not how we started off. When we first met, we were a witch and a warlock. We used our powers for good, and that is how we made a living before you were born.

We were living in the Village of Galdana in southern Enchancia. Things were fine there until a new group of people moved into the village. These people didn’t like witches and warlocks, and started spreading lies about us to the others in the village. Soon, things escalated, and we were informed by a few of our remaining friends in the village that the next step against us was our deaths. That night, we fled from Galdana and moved from place to place until we came across the Village of Dunwitty where we settled.

We didn’t want to repeat what happened in Galdana, so we changed our last name from Cosmarune to Starks, decided to live as normal people, and became farmers. Before long, you were born, and we decided to raise you as a normal child so you would be spared what we had to go through.

The truth is, Dorrie, that you are a witch, and you have witch powers buried deep inside of you. You may decide to live as a normal person, or live as a witch - that choice will be up to you. Whatever you decide, know that we will support your decision.

We apologize for keeping the truth from you. We were simply looking out for what we thought was your best interests. We hope that one day you can forgive us.

All our love to you, our precious one.

Sincerely, your loving parents, Donald and Mary Cosmarune-Starks.

Erik read the letter, with tears forming in his eyes.

“I’m so sorry your parents had to go through this” Erik sadly said. “They were good people. In fact, your mother saved my life ... twice. The first time was when I was a child. I had fallen into a fjord and was drowning when your mother pulled me out. The second time was when I was a young man in battle. I had been badly injured, and your mother used her healing powers to save my life”.

“My birth mother had ... healing powers?” Dorrie asked, amazed.

“Oh, yes” Erik smiled.

“I’m being taught how to use healing powers” Dorrie revealed.

“Like mother, like daughter” Erik commented. “If I may ask, how did your parents die?”.

“They died in a house fire” Dorrie answered. “I was taken to an orphanage where I was treated quite well. After a while, I was given an opportunity to live and work at Enchancia Castle. That’s where I met the woman who became my adoptive mother - Violet Cooper. I love her very much”.

“So that’s why your last name is now Cooper” Erik remarked. “I know your adoptive mother. She’s a fine woman”.

“Thank you, sir” Dorrie smiled, pleased at the praise that Erik was directing toward Violet.

“What do you do at the castle?” Erik wanted to know.

“I’m a maid” Dorrie responded. 

“An honorable profession” Erik acknowledged. “Although, it must be hard on a girl your age”.

“Not really” Dorrie admitted. “Being a maid isn’t how I spend all my time. I also attend school with other kids my age, I study magic, and I also get time for myself”.

“Ah!” Erik smiled. “A balanced life. It’s what I would come to expect from Roland”.

“You know King Roland?” Dorrie asked.

“We’re old friends” Erik admitted. “In fact, I think I’ll drop in on him. When are you scheduled to return to Enchancia Castle?”.

“This Sunday afternoon” Dorrie answered.

“Then it would be my pleasure to give you a ride there in my flying carriage” Erik smiled. “I’ll be leaving this Sunday afternoon as well”.

“Thank you, Your Majesty” Dorrie gratefully accepted.

“Please, just call me Erik” Erik requested.

“I couldn’t do that, sir” Dorrie responded. “It wouldn’t be proper”.

“Let me be the judge of that” Erik said. 

“Well, then ... maybe in private” Dorrie suggested.

“Okay” Erik smiled. “I can live with that”.

Later that evening

In Ornburgh Castle, a maid was showing Dorrie to a guest bedroom when the two noticed a young Princess Lissa sitting in the hall playing with a ball.

“Young Princess” the maid smiled at Lissa. “Shouldn’t you be in bed?”.

“I’m sorry, April” Lissa apologized. “I can’t sleep”.

“You really need to get your sleep” April gently pointed out.

“Do I have to?” Lissa pleaded.

“If it would be okay, maybe I could tell Princess Lissa a bedtime story?” Dorrie suggested to April.

“Would you?” Lissa asked Dorrie, pleased with the idea.

“I don’t see why not” April smiled, before turning to Dorrie. “Your room is right across the hall, Miss Dorrie”.

“Thank you” Dorrie acknowledged as she took Lissa into Lissa’s bedroom.

Dorrie helped Lissa climb into bed.

“Do you like stories about dragons?” Dorrie asked Lissa.

“Oh, yes” Lissa smiled.

“Then let me tell you one of my favorite stories” Dorrie began. “In the 9th Century, there was a kingdom known as Kippernium. In the kingdom lived a girl named Jane. Jane met and became friends with a huge dragon named, believe it or not, Dragon. Jane and Dragon had many adventures. This is one of them”.

As Dorrie told Lissa about the time Jane and Dragon explored a newly discovered underground chamber, Lissa listened with interest. In a while, as Dorrie finished up the story, Lissa started getting sleepy.

“Thanks for the story, Dorrie” Lissa said in a sleepy voice.

“You’re welcome, Princess Lissa” Dorrie smiled.

“Good night, Dorrie” Lissa smiled. “I like you”. Lissa then fell asleep.

“I like you, too” Dorrie smiled at the now sleeping Lissa. “Good night”.

As Dorrie walked to her guest room, she thought about her conversation with King Erik. Up to this point, she had only known about her birth parents life in Galdana, and then Dunwitty. She had not known that her birth parents had been part of a well respected house of witches and warlocks that had existed in Corona. 

“What else don’t I know?” Dorrie thought to herself.

A surprise visitor

As Dorrie stepped into her guest bedroom, and closed the door behind her, she felt a powerful energy coming from her amulet. Dorrie waved her hand over her amulet, and her amulet became visible. Then, before Dorrie knew it, a woman was standing before her.

“Hello, sweetheart” the woman smiled at Dorrie. It was Mary Cosmarune, Dorrie’s birth mother.

“Mother?” Dorrie said with a mix of shock and happiness. “How is this possible?”.

“Your amulet” Mary answered. “When you need help, it summons a witch, warlock, or wizard. In this case, it summoned me”.

“Oh, Mother!” Dorrie cried with happiness. “I’ve missed you so”.

Mary walked over to Dorrie, and hugged Dorrie.

“Look at you” Mary smiled at Dorrie. “You’ve grown into a fine young lady. I’m so proud of the person you’ve become”.

Mary stopped for a moment, then continued.

“I don’t have much time here” Mary confessed to Dorrie. “There are things you need to know”.

Mary took Dorrie over to the bed, and the two sat down.

“You are probably wondering why you never found out about the House of Cosmarune until this evening?” Mary remarked.

Dorrie nodded her head yes.

“Your father and I, above all else, wanted to protect you from Neila” Mary answered. “She’s a very powerful evil witch. The truth is, that fire that killed your father and I was Neila’s doing”.

“What?!” Dorrie asked in shock.

“Neila discovered where your father and I were living” Mary answered. “She took us by surprise, knocked us out with powerful dark magic, then set the house on fire. Thank God you were in the woods playing at the time, and Neila never saw you”.

“Oh my God!” Dorrie exclaimed in shock at what Mary had just revealed. 

“Be on guard, sweetheart” Mary warned Dorrie. “Neila is a dangerous customer. If she ever comes across you, she may well try to kill you. Thankfully, you have your amulet to protect you”.

“Protect me? How?” Dorrie wanted to know.

“When your life is threatened by an enemy, your amulet will protect you with a magical force field” Mary informed Dorrie. “It’s something that will kick in automatically when you need it”.

“What other secrets does my amulet contain?” Dorrie inquired.

“You’ll discover those things on your own as time passes” Mary advised. “Meanwhile, there is something else you need to know”.

“What?” Dorrie asked.

“You have a living relative” Mary admitted. “Your father has a younger sister who is still alive”.

“Who?” Dorrie wanted to know.

“The Scarlet Warrior’s right hand woman, Colette” Mary admitted. “Colette is a very powerful witch, with advanced magical abilities that most normal witches don’t have. Quite frankly, Colette and your father had a falling out because of Colette’s advanced powers. He was jealous of what Colette could do. So, when the Scarlet Warrior offered Colette the position of royal steward of Cinnibar, Colette accepted so she could get some distance from your father”.

“I’m sorry to hear that” Dorrie sadly remarked.

“Sometimes, brothers and sisters don’t get along” Mary pointed out. “But know that your father was a loving husband to me, and a loving father to you. And that, in the long run, is what’s important”.

“Of course” Dorrie smiled.

“My time with you tonight is coming to an end” Mary announced. “But, before I leave, let me say I am very grateful that you have Violet as an adoptive mother. She’s a fine woman. I couldn’t ask for a better mother for you than her”.

“Is it okay that I love her as much as I love you?” Dorrie wanted to know.

“Of course it is” Mary reassured Dorrie. “That’s the wonderful thing about love - there’s always plenty to go around”.

“Before you leave, could you do something for me?” Dorrie asked.

“Anything, sweetheart” Mary smiled.

“Hold me for a little bit” Dorrie requested.

“Of course” Mary said as she hugged Dorrie. “Know that I will always be with you in spirit. After all, I look forward to seeing you grow up to be the exceptional woman I know you’ll become”.

Mary held Dorrie for about a minute.

“I have to go now, sweetheart” Mary gently said as she kissed Dorrie on the forehead.

“I love you, Mother” Dorrie smiled.

“I love you too, sweetheart” Mary smiled back. “Until we meet again”. Mary then disappeared.

Dorrie held her amulet in her hand.

“Thank you” Dorrie said gratefully to her amulet. “Thank you for letting me see my mother again”.

The next morning

After breakfast in the royal dining hall, Frederick took Dorrie on a tour of the grounds of Ornburgh Castle. In a while, Frederick and Dorrie reached a beautiful garden.

“This is a lovely garden” Dorrie remarked, impressed.

“Thank you” Frederick smiled. “We’re quite proud of it”.

Frederick looked at the garden for a few moments, then turned back to Dorrie.

“I have something for you, Dorrie” Frederick revealed.

“What, Frederick?” Dorrie asked, curious.

“Well” Frederick started, nervous. “Understand this is the first time I’ve ever done something like this. I’m not sure you’ll like it or not”.

“I’m sure I’ll like it” Dorrie reassured Frederick.

“Okay ... here goes nothing” Frederick said as he started singing.

“My gift is my song, and this one's for you. And you can tell everybody, that this is your song. It may be quite simple but, now that it's done. Hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind, that I put down in words. How wonderful life is now you're in the world”.

“Sat on the roof, and I kicked off the moss. Well, some of these verses, well, they ... they got me quite cross. But the sun's been kind while I wrote this song. It's for people like you that keep it turned on”.

“So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do. You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue. Anyway the thing is, what I really mean. Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen”.

“And you can tell everybody, this is your song. It may be quite simple but, now that it's done. I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind, that I put down in words. How wonderful life is now you're in the world”.

Frederick then stopped signing, and looked at Dorrie. “I know - silly, right?”.

“No” Dorrie said with tears of happiness in her eyes. “It’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever heard”. Dorrie then started singing.

“Never knew I could feel like this. It’s like I’ve never seen the sky before. Want to vanish inside your kiss. Every day I’m loving you, more and more. Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing? Come be with me, and live happily. Seasons may change, winter to spring. I love you, til the end of time”.

Frederick then started singing.

“Come what may. Come what may. Come what may. Come what may”.

Frederick and Dorrie then started singing together.

(Frederick) “I will love you”. (Dorrie) “I will love you”. (Frederick) “Until my dying ...” (Frederick and Dorrie) “Dying day. Come what may”. (Frederick) “Come what may”. (Dorrie) “Come what may”. (Frederick and Dorrie) “I will love you until my dying day”.

Frederick and Dorrie then hugged each other as King Jonathan and Queen Mira looked on from a distance.

“They make a wonderful couple” Mira observed with tears of happiness in her eyes.

“That they do” Jonathan smiled. “That they do”.

The spirit of Dorrie’s birth mother, Mary, stood behind Mira and Jonathan.

“Good for you, Dorrie” Mary thought to herself with a smile. “Good for you. You keep that young man - he’s a true treasure”.

That night

Dorrie was getting ready for bed in her guest bedroom when she felt a presence in the room. Dorrie looked up to see the Scarlet Warrior standing there.

“Scarlet” Dorrie smiled.

“Dorrie” Scarlet smiled back.

“What may I do for you?” Dorrie asked.

“I know about the visit you had with your birth mother last night” Scarlet admitted. “And ... I have somebody you’ll want to meet”.

Out from the shadows stepped a woman with a long slender body. The woman had long black hair, a tight black outfit, long high heeled boots which contained holsters and pistols, and a nice pair of reading glasses.

“This is my royal steward, and your aunt - Colette” Scarlet announced.

“Aunt Colette” Dorrie happily greeted Colette. “I finally get to meet you”.

Dorrie then stepped toward Colette, as Colette stepped back. Colette immediately realized that stepping back might have hurt Dorrie’s feelings, and stepped forward.

“I’m sorry for that, young one” Colette apologized to Dorrie. “It was the shock of the moment - it wasn’t a judgment. It’s just that there was some bad blood between your birth father and I. That came rushing back when I saw you”.

“I’m not my birth father” Dorrie gently said. “I understand you have advanced powers, and I accept that. I’d like to get to know you better, if you’d like”.

“I’d like that” Colette smiled.

“I’ll leave the two of you alone to get acquainted” Scarlet said to Colette and Dorrie. “I need to visit King Erik”. Scarlet then clapped her hands, and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

After Scarlet had left, Colette and Dorrie sat down on chairs in the room.

“You should know I only recently found out that you even existed” Colette confessed to Dorrie. “Had I known about you at the time of your birth parents death, I would have raised you myself. I am pleased, however, that you’ve found a home and an adoptive mother at Enchancia Castle”.

Dorrie smiled at Colette.

“You should know that I am simply Colette of Cinnibar now” Colette revealed to Dorrie. “The rift between myself, your birth father, and some other members of the House of Cosmarune, caused me to drop the name of Cosmarune. There are bad memories connected to the name for me ... because I was different. Know however, I have nothing against you wanting to use the name if you want. It is, after all, a part of your heritage”. 

“Thank you for that” Dorrie acknowledged. “However, know that as far as I’m concerned, while the Cosmarune family name is part of my heritage, I consider my last name to be Cooper, in honor of my new mother who I love very much”.

“She’s blessed to have such a loyal daughter” Colette said of Violet.

“King Erik told me that my birth parents were the last surviving members of the House of Cosmarune ... until I was born” Dorrie pointed out. “Didn’t he know about you?”.

“No” Colette answered. “I left the House of Cosmarune shortly after I had graduated from Hogwarts. I wanted to strike out on my own. Shortly afterward, Scarlet offered me the position of royal steward of Cinnibar, which I accepted. I’ve been a part of Scarlet’s extended family ever since”.

“Well, I’m glad to know you” Dorrie smiled as she gently held Colette’s hand. “I won’t judge you. I embrace you. You’re my aunt. And I’d like to have you be a part of my life”.

“You’re a very kind soul, Dorrie” Colette smiled as a tear of happiness ran down Colette’s face. “I’d like to have you be a part of my life as well. Perhaps we could arrange for the occasional visit with each other?”.

“I’d like that” Dorrie accepted with a smile.

Dorrie and Colette spent a little while talking before it was time for Colette to leave.

“Until we meet again, Dorrie” Colette smiled.

“Until we meet again, Aunt Colette” Dorrie smiled back.

Colette stepped back, clapped her hands, and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sunday

At Ornburgh Castle, Frederick and Dorrie spent the morning together playing a board game. It was a pleasant time for the both of them, being in each other’s company. 

After lunch, it was time for Dorrie to head back to Enchancia Castle.

“It was a pleasure having you here, Dorrie” Queen Mira smiled. “I look forward to seeing you visit again”.

“You are a fine young lady” King Jonathan remarked to Dorrie. “I can see what Frederick sees in you”.

“It was nice having you here” Princess Lissa smiled as she hugged Dorrie.

“Dorrie, until our next meeting” Frederick smiled as he gently raised Dorrie’s hand, and kissed it.

“Until our next meeting, Frederick” Dorrie smiled back.

Dorrie climbed aboard King Erik’s flying carriage, and in a few moments the carriage and it’s winged horses took flight. As Dorrie sat next to Erik aboard the carriage, Erik turned to Dorrie.

“You didn’t tell me you had such a powerful ally, Dorrie” Erik remarked, impressed.

“Who would that be?” Dorrie asked.

“The Scarlet Warrior, of course” Erik smiled. “She came to visit me in my room last night”.

“What exactly did she tell you?” Dorrie inquired, a bit nervous.

“Everything” Erik answered. “And please don’t worry. The fact that you are her eyes and ears at Enchancia Castle will be a secret between the two of us”.

Dorrie sighed with relief.

“I understand you have an amulet” Erik reported. “I’d very much like to see it, if you wouldn’t mind. I’ve always been interested in such things. Be assured that I’m just curious, and I have no intentions of taking it from you. It is your property, after all, and will be our secret”.

“Of course” Dorrie agreed as she waved her hand over her amulet, causing it to become visible.

“A special amulet, for a special young lady” Erik smiled. “A magical amulet is something to be treasured”.

“I treasure it very much” Dorrie smiled back. “I will always strive to be worthy of it”. Dorrie then waved her hand over her amulet, and it became invisible.

“There is one thing we can’t keep secret - the fact that you have an aunt” Erik pointed out.

“I know” Dorrie agreed. “But how do I tell people I have an aunt without reveling that I’m working for Scarlet?”.

“Leave that to me, dear Dorrie” Erik said in a reassuring way. “I’ll say I recently came across the fact that you have an aunt, which is quite frankly the truth - I didn’t know about her until Scarlet told me last night. But I’ll make it sound like I found out on my own. That way, your work for Scarlet, and your amulet, will remain a secret”.

“Thank you” Dorrie said, gratefully.

“You’re quite welcome” Erik smiled. “You’re doing important work for Scarlet, and that needs to be kept secret. For what it’s worth, I salute you for your service. Having known Scarlet for a number of years, I know she wouldn’t just select anybody to be her eyes and ears. You must have really impressed her”.

“You’re most kind ... Erik” Dorrie said, appreciative. “You say you’ve known Scarlet for years?”.

“Yes” Erik answered. “She’s fought in battle with me on a number of occasions. She’s a great warrior, and a valued friend”.

Arriving at Enchancia Castle 

In a little while, King Erik’s flying carriage landed at Enchancia Castle. As Erik and Dorrie climbed off of the carriage, King Roland and Violet walked up.

“Erik” Roland smiled. “This is a pleasant surprise, old friend”.

“I was visiting Ornburgh Castle this weekend, and I got to know young Miss Cooper here” Erik said. “I thought I would give her a ride home. I wanted to tell you in person that she does all of you proud”.

Dorrie smiled at Erik’s praise.

“I also have some news that the both of you will want to hear” Erik announced to Roland and Violet. “Is there someplace we can be comfortable?”.

“We can talk in my study” Roland offered.

As Roland, Erik, Violet, and Dorrie walked to Roland’s study, Violet put her arm around Dorrie.

“Did you have a good time, sweetheart?” Violet asked Dorrie.

“Yes, Mom” Dorrie answered with a smile. “It was wonderful”.

Once in Roland’s study, Erik explained to Roland and Violet that Dorrie had a surviving aunt. Erik then walked up to Dorrie.

“I have something for you, Dorrie” Erik announced as he handed Dorrie a large envelope.

Dorrie opened the envelope, and discovered a legal document that gave Dorrie and Colette joint ownership of the estate belonging to the House of Cosmarune.

“Thank you, sir” Dorrie said, taken off guard. “But, I can’t accept this ... it’s way too much”.

“Please accept it, Dorrie” Erik pleaded. “It’s the least I can do for years of loyal service to Corona by your birth family”.

“I know Erik well enough to know that he would not give you such a gift unless he really wanted you to have it” Roland pointed out to Dorrie. “You would be doing him a great honor by accepting it”.

“Then ... I accept” Dorrie acknowledged. “On behalf of my aunt and myself, thank you, King Erik”.

“You are most welcome” Erik smiled. “Feel free to visit the estate whenever you want. You, your aunt, your adoptive mother, and anybody else you and your aunt want to bring along will always be honored guests in Corona”.

Later, in Dorrie’s room

Violet walked Dorrie to Dorrie’s room in Enchancia Castle. The two then entered Dorrie’s room.

“Mom” Dorrie started, “I want you to know that finding out I have an aunt changes nothing between us. You are my mother, and always will be. I love you so very much”.

“And I love you, my precious Dorrie” Violet smiled as she hugged Dorrie. “I’m happy that you have a link to your past. I look forward to eventually meeting your aunt. From what Scarlet says about her, your aunt sounds like a fine person”.

“You’ve ... talked to Scarlet?” Dorrie asked, taken off guard.

Violet went over to Dorrie’s door, closed it, then locked it so she and Dorrie could have some privacy.

“Scarlet visited me last night” Violet revealed. “She told me about your aunt. She told me everything. She thought since I was your mother, I should know”.

“What exactly did Scarlet tell you?” Dorrie wanted to know.

“That you’re her eyes and ears here at the castle” Violet answered. “That you’re to keep an eye on Cedric, and if he looks like he’s trying to steal Princess Sofia’s amulet, you’re to contact Scarlet immediately”.

“I hope you’re not angry about this?” Dorrie asked, hopeful.

“Angry?” Violet responded. “I’m not angry. I’m very proud of you, Dorrie”.

Violet and Dorrie then happily hugged each other.

“So?” Violet started. “May I see your amulet?”.

“Of course” Dorrie smiled as she waved her hand over her amulet, making it visible.

“Oh, Dorrie!” Violet exclaimed, impressed. “That’s so beautiful”.

“Thank you” Dorrie beamed in pride as she waved her hand over her amulet, making it invisible.

“Your secret is safe with me, Dorrie” Violet promised. “Between the two of us, we’ll work in secret to keep on eye on that scum who calls himself a royal sorcerer. He’ll never lay a hand on Princess Sofia’s amulet - not if we have anything to say about it”.

Meanwhile, in the village

At that same moment, Icy, Stormy, and Darcy were looking down at the Village of Dunwitty. The three had their eyes on another amulet - Danika’s amulet.

“Soon, ladies” Icy announced to Stormy and Darcy. “Soon, Danika Knight’s amulet will be ours”.

(End of Chapter 16).

Author’s notes

April, the maid working in Ornburgh Castle, is an original character I created for use in this story.

Danika Leah Knight is an original character created by SailorWednesdayMercury for this story.

Fjord: a long narrow inlet of the sea between steep cliffs.

Hogwarts is from “Harry Potter”.

Icy, Stormy, and Darcy are from “Winx Club”.

In regard to Prince Frederick, since the name of Frederick’s kingdom has never been given, I made up the name of Ornburgh.

King Erik Fitzherbert of the Kingdom of Corona is an original character created by Skyrimfan for the “Sofia the First”/”Hansel and Gretel” crossover story “Lucinda the First”. Skyrimfan has given me permission to use King Erik in this story, and I have given Skyrimfan permission to use Dorrie in “Lucinda the First”.

King Jonathan, Queen Mira, and Princess Lissa are original characters I created for this story (King Jonathan and Queen Mira also appear in my story “Enchancia Castle”).

Mary Cosmarune is an original character I created for use in this story.

Neila is an original character I created for use in my “Sofia the First” stories. For more about Neila, see my stories “The Newest Princess”, “Incident at Royal Prep”, “Being Summoned”, “A Scarlet Evening”, and “The Storm”.

The Scarlet Warrior (A.K.A. Scarlet) is a character created by jakevoronkov1, and is used in my stories with permission from jakevoronkov1. Meanwhile, the character of Colette is a character that I and jakevoronkov1 created, and is based on Bayonetta from the video game “Bayonetta” (please note that Colette, and Madam Collette of Enchancia Castle, are two different characters who are not related in any way, shape, or form).

The songs in this chapter are as follows. The first song, sung by Frederick, is “Your Song” originally sung by Elton John (the version in this chapter is the version that was sung by Ewan McGregor in the movie “Moulin Rouge”). The second song, sung by Dorrie and Frederick, is “Come What May” originally sung by Nicole Kidman and Ewan McGregor in the movie “Moulin Rouge” (please note that for one line of “Come What May”, I changed the lyrics to make it more appropriate for Dorrie and Frederick).

“Then let me tell you one of my favorite stories” Dorrie began. “In the 9th Century, there was a kingdom known as Kippernium. In the kingdom lived a girl named Jane. Jane met and became friends with a huge dragon named, believe it or not, Dragon. Jane and Dragon had many adventures. This is one of them” - this is a reference to the “Jane and the Dragon” TV series (in fact, the story that Dorrie tells Lissa is episode 19 of “Jane and the Dragon”, entitled Fathers).

Disclaimer

“Sofia the First” and everything associated to it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell and Disney. 

Danika Leah Knight, everything associated to her, and the other original ideas from SailorWednesdayMercury are the property of SailorWednesdayMercury, and are used in this story with the permission of SailorWednesdayMercury. 

“Harry Potter” and everything associated to it © Bloomsbury Publishing, Arthur A. Levine Books, Chris Columbus, Alfonso Cuarón, Mike Newell, David Yates, David Heyman, Chris Columbus, Mark Radcliffe, David Barron, J. K. Rowling, Steve Kloves, Michael Goldenberg, Heyday Films, 1492 Pictures and Warner Bros. Pictures.

“Jane and the Dragon” and everything associated to it © Martin Baynton, Mike Fallows, Theo Baynton, Nelvana, and Weta Productions.

King Erik Fitzherbert of the Kingdom of Corona, and everything associated with him, are the property of Skyrimfan, and are used in this story with the permission of Skyrimfan.

The Scarlet Warrior and the other original ideas from jakevoronkov1 are the property of jakevoronkov1, and are used in my stories with the permission of jakevoronkov1.

“Winx Club” and everything associated to it © Rainbow Srl.

I only own April, Dorrie, King Jonathan, Mary Cosmarune, Neila, Princess Lissa, Queen Mira, and everything associated to them.


	17. Chapter 17

Dorrie - a Sofia the First fanfic

I now give you Chapter 17 of “Dorrie” which starts shortly after the end of Chapter 16.

Chapter 17: Things Change

Early Wednesday evening

In the Village of Dunwitty, Dorrie was spending the evening with Cornelia and Danika in Cornelia’s home. As Dorrie, Cornelia, and Danika sat down in Cornelia’s living room, the three had a pleasant conversation.

“It’s nice that you can spend the night, Dorrie” Cornelia smiled.

“Thank you for having me” Dorrie smiled back.

“Since it’s just the three of us here, Dorrie, why not uncloak your amulet?” Danika suggested.

“After all, you’re among friends” Cornelia added.

“Alright then” Dorrie agreed.

Dorrie waved her hand over her amulet, and it became visible.

“You’re lucky to know what your amulet can do” Danika remarked to Dorrie. “I’m still trying to figure out what my amulet can do”.

“I’m sure you’ll discover that as time goes on” Cornelia reassured Danika.

For the rest of the early evening, the three played a game, then went to bed for the night.

Later that night

Dorrie was asleep in a bedroom when she was woke up by a commotion.

“Give us the amulet, Knight, and you won’t get hurt!” a woman’s voice rang out.

At that moment, Dorrie heard magical blasts coming from outside of her room.

“Get out of my house!” Cornelia shouted at somebody.

As Dorrie quickly got out of bed and raised her wand, her amulet started glowing. Dorrie looked up to see ... her Aunt Colette standing there.

“It’s alright” Colette reassured Dorrie. “Your amulet summoned me”.

Dorrie and Colette heard more magical blasts coming from outside the room.

“Time to take out the garbage!” Colette exclaimed as she raced out of the room as Dorrie followed behind.

Cornelia and Danika were at one end of a hallway, while Icy, Stormy, and Darcy were at the other end of the hallway. Both sides were firing at each other with wands.

“Stay back, Dorrie” Colette instructed as they watched from a connecting hallway. “And you might want to cloak your amulet”.

“Understood” Dorrie acknowledged as she waved her hand over her amulet, making it invisible.

Colette then jumped between both groups of combatants.

“Who are you?!” Icy demanded to know as both groups stopped firing.

“I’m Colette of Cinnibar” Colette informed Icy. “Leave! Now!”.

“Oh! How cute!” Stormy mocked. “There are three of us, and only one of you”.

“We’ll be staying” Darcy added in a mocking tone.

“So be it!” Colette declared.

“Attack!” Icy ordered Stormy and Darcy.

Before Icy, Stormy, and Darcy could react, Colette raced toward them. Colette then used a special ability she had to slow down time around her. In Colette’s view, as Icy, Stormy, and Darcy approached in slow motion, Colette started attacking. Colette kicked Stormy’s wand from her hand, then kicked Darcy’s legs out from under her. Colette then brought out one of her pistols, and as time around her returned to normal, Colette pointed the pistol straight at Icy’s forehead.

“Drop the wand ... or else!” Colette demanded of Icy.

Icy dropped her wand, taken off guard. Colette then looked at Stormy and Darcy.

“If you two get any ideas, your leader gets it!” Colette barked at Stormy and Darcy.

Stormy and Darcy backed off.

“Okay! Okay! You ... win” Icy acknowledged to Colette, choking on the words of defeat.

Cornelia, Danika, and Dorrie approached with their wands drawn.

“Now, it’s time for the three of you to leave” Colette demanded of Icy, Stormy, and Darcy.

Icy, Stormy, and Darcy slowly started backing away.

“And tell whoever you are working for that this house, and it’s occupants, are defended” Colette threatened.

Icy, Stormy, and Darcy waved their wands above their heads, and disappeared. Meanwhile, outside of Cornelia’s house, Hedda stood.

“Valtor is not going to be happy about this” Hedda said to herself, worried about Valtor’s reaction.

Hedda then waved her wand above her head, and disappeared.

Back inside Cornelia’s house, Cornelia, Danika, Dorrie, and Colette stood together.

“Cornelia, Danika” Dorrie started, “this is my Aunt Colette”.

“A pleasure to meet you, Colette” Cornelia smiled. “Thank you for your help”.

“You are most welcome” Colette smiled back.

“How did you know we were in danger?” Danika asked Colette.

“Dorrie’s amulet summoned me” Colette answered. 

“Amazing” Danika remarked, impressed.

“It’s almost time for me to get back to Cinnibar” Colette announced to Cornelia and Danika. Colette then turned to Dorrie. “It was nice seeing you again, Dorrie” Colette smiled. “We’ll have to make arrangements to get together”.

“I’d like that, Aunt Colette” Dorrie smiled back.

“I’ll see what I can arrange” Colette offered. 

Colette then stepped back, and disappeared.

Facing Valtor

Hedda appeared in Valtor’s lair a short while after what had happened at Cornelia’s house. As Hedda walked toward Valtor, she was nervous - she had once again failed to obtain Danika’s amulet.

“Ah, there you are” Valtor smiled at Hedda. “I just opened a bottle of wine. It’s an impressive vintage. Sit down, and share a glass with me”.

Hedda was taken off guard by Valtor’s friendly manner, but decided she’d rather have him happy than angry. Valtor then poured Hedda a glass of wine, and the two sat down.

“So, how is the wine?” Valtor asked Hedda.

“This is an impressive vintage” Hedda remarked as she drank the wine.

“So, what news do you have about Miss Knight’s amulet?” Valtor inquired.

Hedda realized she was now between a rock and a hard place. However, Valtor had asked her a question, and she was duty bound to answer.

“I’m afraid Icy, Stormy, and Darcy were not successful” Hedda reported, nervous.

“Yes, I know” Valtor responded in a mocking tone.

“Valtor ...” Hedda started, before being cut off by Valtor.

“All I ask for is one simple thing - Miss Knight’s amulet” Valtor pointed out. “And all I get is incompetence. If I had wanted incompetence, I would have hired Witchiepoo”.

“If you’ll give me another chance, I’ll give you results” Hedda offered.

“I’m afraid it’s too late for that” Valtor pointed out. “You see, I poisoned your wine”.

“What?!” Hedda gasped.

In a few moments, the poison started taking effect. Hedda then started coughing.

“It’s time for you to move on” Valtor said to Hedda.

“There’s ... something ... you ... should ... know” Hedda managed to say.

“And what might that be?” Valtor inquired.

“When I ... die ... my curse ... on ... Miss Knight ... will be ... broken” Hedda confessed before slumping over, dead.

Valtor stood up, and looked down upon Hedda’s body.

“Well, well, well” Valtor remarked to himself. “Touché, Hedda - I didn’t see that coming”.

At that same moment, in Cornelia’s house, a sudden burst of energy surged through Danika’s body.

“Nika?” Cornelia asked Danika, concerned.

“I feel a strength like I’ve never felt before” Danika answered with a smile. “I wonder?”.

Danika then walked over to a heavy chest, and started pushing it.

“Danika, no!” Dorrie shouted, worried.

With some effort, Danika was able to move the chest across the floor ... without becoming tired out. Cornelia and Dorrie gasped in amazement.

“The curse is broken!” Danika gleefully exclaimed. “I don’t know how, but the curse is broken!”.

Cornelia and Dorrie raced over and hugged Danika, happy for Danika’s good fortune.

The next morning

In Cornelia’s house, Danika woke up after a good night’s sleep. As Danika climbed out of bed, she felt absolutely wonderful. She had a strength she had not known before.

In happiness, Danika started singing.

“I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe in love, love, love, love, love”.

“When you can't see the forest or the trees, for all the colors of your dreams, just turn to friends their help transcends to love, love, love, love, love”.

“I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe in love, love”.

“I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe in love, love, love, love, love”.

“The storm is finally passing on. My strength is back, the curse is gone. Come dance with me, cause now we're free to love, love, love, love, love”.

“I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe in love, love”.

“I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe in love, love, love, love, love”.

“Love, love, love!”.

Cornelia and Dorrie had been watching from the door of Danika’s bedroom, and were happy for Danika.

“Breakfast is ready” Cornelia smiled.

After Danika had gotten ready for the day, she, Cornelia, and Dorrie walked downstairs to have breakfast. The three had a wonderful time enjoying breakfast, and talking to each other.

After breakfast, it was time for Dorrie and Danika to leave for school.

“I’ve better be off” Dorrie smiled as she grabbed her broom and her backpack. 

“Have yourself a good day, Dorrie” Cornelia smiled. “And thank you for summoning your aunt last night”.

“You’re very welcome” Dorrie smiled back as she walked out the door.

“Time for you to get to Alfea for the day” Cornelia smiled at Danika.

Cornelia and Danika walked to a room which contained a large floor length mirror. Cornelia brought out her wand, and pointed it at the mirror. In a few moments, the mirror produced a magical portal.

“See you this afternoon, Nika” Cornelia said as she hugged Danika.

“See you this afternoon, Cornelia” Danika said happily.

Danika then stepped through the magical portal on her way to school at Alfea College for Fairies.

That afternoon

After school, Dorrie flew her broom back to Enchancia Castle. As she landed in the castle courtyard, Violet walked up.

“Good afternoon, sweetheart” Violet smiled as she hugged Dorrie. “Have a good day at school?”.

“Yes, Mom” Dorrie smiled back.

“Cornelia stopped by this morning” Violet announced. “She told us about those three women who broke into the house last night, and how your aunt appeared out of nowhere to save the night as it were. Are you alright?”.

“I’m fine, Mom” Dorrie reassured Violet. “Aunt Colette sent them packing”.

“Cornelia made it sound like your aunt just appeared out of nowhere” Violet started. “Between you and me, your amulet had something to with it, yes?”.

“Yes” Dorrie acknowledged. “It summoned help, and that help was Aunt Colette”.

“Remarkable thing, your amulet” Violet smiled at Dorrie. “You’re blessed having it”.

Dorrie and Violet then walked into the castle. As the two were walking down a hallway, Baileywick walked up.

“Dorrie” Baileywick started, “Queen Miranda would like to see you in her study”.

“I hope I haven’t done something wrong” Dorrie responded, nervous.

“Not at all” Baileywick reassured Dorrie. “She has something for you”.

“You better get going” Violet smiled at Dorrie. “You don’t want to keep the Queen waiting”.

In a few minutes, Dorrie found herself at the door of Queen Miranda’s study. Dorrie then knocked on the door.

“Come in” Miranda invited.

Dorrie opened the door, and walked in.

“Ah, Dorrie” Miranda smiled. “I have something for you”. Miranda then handed Dorrie an envelope. 

Dorrie opened the envelope, and discovered an invitation which read:

Miss Dorrie Cooper;

You are invited to watch a special exhibition game of dazzleball this Saturday at Enchancia Square Garden. You will be seated in the royal box as a royal guest to watch a game between the Cannonball Cheetahs and the Justice Jaguars.

Signed: Queen Miranda of Enchancia.

“The Justice Jaguars is the team that Danika belongs to” Dorrie observed. 

“I know that Danika has been teaching you how to play dazzleball, and I thought you might want to see her in action” Miranda admitted.

“Thank you, Queen Miranda” Dorrie beamed, grateful.

“You’re very welcome” Miranda smiled.

Saturday

The royal family, and Dorrie, arrived at Enchancia Square Garden, and took their seats. There was an empty seat next to Dorrie, but Dorrie was so excited at watching a dazzleball game from the royal box that she didn’t give the empty seat a second thought.

As Dorrie was busy looking out onto the playing field, she felt someone sit down next to her. The person then gently tapped Dorrie on the shoulder. Dorrie looked to see ... Frederick.

“Frederick!” Dorrie exclaimed with glee. “But how?”.

“I got an invitation” Frederick smiled. 

Dorrie turned around to see Queen Miranda smiling at Dorrie and Frederick.

“Thank you” Dorrie mouthed in appreciation to Miranda.

“You’re welcome” Miranda mouthed back with a smile.

On the playing field, Danika and the rest of the Justice Jaguars were gathered. In a few moments, they started singing their cheer:

“Hooray, hooray, for the team that's good, the Justice Jaguars. We never cheat, we do what's right. We play fair and square, and we always win the fight”. 

“Hooray, hooray, for the Jaguars, we show royalty. We show loyalty, the Justice Jaguars. To our team, we're true!”.

At that point, an announcer started speaking.

“Welcome to this special exhibition game of dazzleball between the Justice Jaguars and the Cannonball Cheetahs” the announcer started. “The team captain of the Justice Jaguars is Danika Knight, and the team captain of the Cannonball Cheetahs is Jason Blackstone”.

The crowd in the stands clapped at the introduction.

“The Justice Jaguars have won the coin toss, and will begin the game” the announcer announced.

On the Justice Jaguars side of the field, Danika brought the Jaguars together.

“Remember that we’re playing the Cheating Cheetahs” Danika pointed out. “They’ll do any dirty trick to keep us from winning. As for us, we’ll play fair, and let the Cheetahs hang themselves with their own dirty tricks. Go Jaguars!”.

The game begins

The Jaguars went onto the field as Danika took her place as the Jaguars goalie. At one point, Jeremiah, as a member of the Jaguars, glared at Jason Blackstone of the Cheetahs. Jeremiah and Jason were rivals in sorcery, and bad blood existed between the two since Jason was known to use dark magic on the sly.

“Michael Vallone of the Jaguars kicks the ball onto the field, and the game begins” the announcer reported. “The Jaguars move the ball across the field, and it changes into a flying disk. Debra Higgins of the Jaguars catches the disk, and throws it toward the Cheetahs goal area. The disk sails past the Cheetahs goalie, and the Jaguars score”.

Those in the stands cheered as the mascot for the Jaguars, a man dressed as a Jaguar, jumped up and down in glee. The mascot for the Cheetahs, a man dressed as a Cheetah, scowled.

“The Cheetahs take control of the disk, and start down the field” the announcer declared. “Max Sorensen of the Cheetahs throws the disk to Susan Lemoine of the Cheetahs as it changes into a football. Lemoine runs down the field with the football, and is surrounded by four of the Jaguars. Lemoine throws the football to Sam Tarbell of the Cheetahs, and it’s intercepted by Frank Walker of the Jaguars”.

The Jaguar fans in the stands cheered.

“Frank Walker of the Jaguars runs toward the Cheetahs goal area with the football, as Richard Moore of the Cheetahs grabs Walker by the jersey” the announcer reported.

Baileywick, acting as the referee, blew his whistle. 

“Foul!” Baileywick announced. “Against the Cheetahs. Grabbing of an opponent’s jersey. A penalty kick is awarded to the Jaguars”.

Jeremiah took possession of the football, which then changed into a soccer ball. Jeremiah kicked the soccer ball toward the Cheetahs goal area, but the ball was blocked by the Cheetahs goalie, Beth Biller. Normal play then resumed.

For the first half of the game, both the Jaguars and the Cheetahs played a hard fought game, with the score at the end of the first half being tied at one and one.

During the intermission between the first half and the second half of the game, the Jaguars went over to their team tent for some bottled spring water. Unknown to the Jaguars, Jason Blackstone of the Cheetahs had snuck into the tent earlier and replaced the bottled spring water with bottled sparkling water.

A little while after Danika had drunk some of the bottled sparkling water, she got a severe case of the hiccups as a result.

“Hey!” Jeremiah exclaimed as he tasted the water. “This is sparkling water. No wonder you have the hiccups. One of those stinking Cheating Cheetahs must have snuck in here and made a switch”.

“I’m sorry (hiccup) guys” Danika apologized to the Jaguars. “I’m not (hiccup) going to be able (hiccup) to play”.

“I’ll take over being the goalie” Jessica Blackstone offered.

Jessica was Jason’s six minutes older twin sister. Jessica, however, played for the Jaguars because she couldn’t stand her brother’s cheating ways, plus he didn’t play fair with her either.

“Thanks (hiccup)” Danika smiled at Jessica.

“No problem, Nika” Jessica acknowledged. “I’ll bet anything my rotten brother had something to do with this”.

“And I’ll take over as assistant captain” Jeremiah declared. “Just rest, Nika”.

Danika smiled at Jeremiah in gratitude.

Second half

The second half of the game started. The Jaguars went out onto the field as Danika stayed inside the tent. As Danika tried to relax, Cornelia appeared in a puff of smoke.

“Cornelia (hiccup)” Danika started. “What are you (hiccup) doing here?”.

“I was watching what was going on through my crystal ball” Cornelia answered. “I brought something for your hiccups”. Cornelia then handed Danika a glass with a potion in it. “Drink this slowly” Cornelia instructed.

“Thank (hiccup) you” Danika gratefully said as she started drinking the potion.

On the field, the second half of the game was in full swing. As the second half progressed, nether the Jaguars or the Cheetahs were able to score.

As the game time was winding down, Jason found himself close to the Jaguars goal area where Jessica was goalie. He then shouted over Jessica.

“You know, Jess, you’re not as good a player as me, and never will be” Jason mocked. “No wonder Mom and Dad like me better than you!”.

“You stinking low life!” Jessica shouted back in disgust.

As Jessica was distracted by Jason, Tom Brogan of the Cheetahs snuck in on Jessica’s blind side, and scored a goal.

“The Cheetahs score a goal, making the score two to one” the announcer reported. “And the time has just run out. The Cheetahs win”.

Jessica marched over to Jason, drew back her fist ... and decked Jason in the face. Jason fell like a ton of bricks. The Jaguars and the Cheetahs ran over to where Jason and Jessica were, and soon a tussle broke out between both teams.

“That’s enough!” Baileywick shouted as he blew his whistle. “That’s enough!”.

However, nobody was listening. Meanwhile, in the royal box, the royal family, Dorrie, and Frederick watched the unfolding disturbance on the field.

“Well, there’s something you don’t see everyday” Frederick remarked.

“Oh my God!” Dorrie exclaimed at the sight.

Miranda came over and stood next to Dorrie.

“I haven’t seen anything like this since Saint Trinian’s” Miranda said to herself under her breath.

“Saint what, Queen Miranda?” Dorrie asked.

“Something from the past” Miranda remarked. “A story best left for another time”.

On the field, Baileywick and a few officials had managed to break up the tussle. At the same time, a now recovered Danika managed to make her way up to the royal box.

“Your Highness” Danika started as she approached King Roland, “I apologize for this. I can assure you that the Jaguars aren’t usually like this”.

“These things sometimes happen in sports” Roland reassured Danika. “Don’t think anymore about it”.

Tuesday

It was Tuesday afternoon at Enchancia Castle. In Cedric’s workshop, Cedric had an important visitor - Lord Asmoth, a high ranking member of the magical community.

“Well, Cedric” Lord Asmoth started, “you’ve passed the yearly inspection required for all royal sorcerers and sorceresses. Your equipment is in good working order, and your supplies are well stocked”.

“Thank you, Lord Asmoth” Cedric gratefully acknowledged.

“There is one thing” Lord Asmoth pointed out.

“And what would that be, Lord Asmoth?” Cedric asked, curious.

“Your workshop could use a bit of a dusting” Lord Asmoth answered. “A clean workshop is an efficient workshop”.

“I have somebody who comes in on a weekly basis” Cedric asserted as a knock came at the door. “And here she is now”.

Cedric went over, and opened the door. Standing there was Dorrie.

“Come in, Miss Cooper” Cedric greeted in a fake way.

Dorrie looked into the workshop, and noticed Lord Asmoth standing there.

“I see you have company” Dorrie said to Cedric. “I can come back later if you wish?”.

“That’s alright, young lady” Lord Asmoth assured Dorrie. “You may proceed. Cedric and I were just finishing up”.

“Very good, sir” Dorrie acknowledged as she started dusting Cedric’s workshop.

Lord Asmoth watched as Dorrie dusted. As he watched Dorrie, he noticed that Dorrie had a wand attached to her waistband.

“Excuse me, young lady” Lord Asmoth said to Dorrie. “I notice you are wearing a wand. Are you magically inclined?”.

“Yes, sir” Dorrie admitted. “I’m a white witch who works here at the castle”.

“I’m Lord Asmoth of the magical council” Asmoth introduced himself to Dorrie. “And you are?”.

“I’m Dorrie Cooper” Dorrie answered.

“And do you belong to a magical house?” Lord Asmoth inquired.

“My birth parents were members of the House of Cosmarune” Dorrie informed Lord Asmoth.

“My God!” Lord Asmoth exclaimed, taken off guard. “There’s a surviving member of the House of Cosmarune?”.

“Actually, there are two of us, sir” Dorrie pointed out. “Myself, and my aunt who is the royal steward of Cinnibar”.

At that moment, King Roland walked into Cedric’s workshop.

“I’m sorry to interrupt, Lord Asmoth” Roland apologized. “I have a magical assignment for Cedric”.

“How may I serve you, King Roland?” Cedric asked in a fake way.

“The orphanage in Dunwitty was wondering if you could put on a magic show for the children there this Saturday?” Roland asked.

“Unfortunately, Cedric won’t be here on Saturday” Lord Asmoth announced. “Saturday is the day that the annual gathering of sorcerers and sorceresses is being held. This year, it’s being held at Niasia Castle”.

“I understand. We’ll have to reschedule the magic show, unless ...” Roland acknowledged as he looked at Dorrie.

Dorrie felt Roland looking at her.

“Yes, King Roland?” Dorrie responded.

“How are you at doing magic tricks?” Roland asked Dorrie.

“I can do a fair job when needed” Dorrie answered. “What did you have in mind, King Roland?”.

“I was thinking, with Cedric and Lord Asmoth’s permission, that I’d have you do the magic show for the orphans on Saturday” Roland answered.

“I wouldn’t want to step on Mr. Cedric’s toes as it were” Dorrie commented. “After all, he is the royal sorcerer, and doing magic at parties is part of his duties”.

“Think nothing of it, Miss Cooper” Cedric responded, again in a fake way. 

To be honest, Cedric was quite relieved to be able to get out of doing a children’s party because he wasn’t crazy about children’s parties to begin with. He always viewed children’s parties as something that was beneath him.

“Then it’s settled” Lord Asmoth agreed. “Mr. Cedric will attend the annual gathering of sorcerers and sorceresses, and Miss Cooper will do the magic show at the orphanage”.

“Great!” Roland smiled in satisfaction.

“I should be leaving” Lord Asmoth announced.

“Allow me to walk you out to your flying carriage” Roland offered.

“Thank you, King Roland” Lord Asmoth accepted.

As Lord Asmoth and King Roland were walking down the stairs from Cedric’s workshop, Asmoth turned to Roland.

“Please tell me more about young Miss Cooper” Lord Asmoth requested of Roland.

That Saturday in the village

It was morning in the village. As Dorrie landed on her broom in the village, she looked over at the village park where Danika was doing some dazzleball practice by herself.

“Good morning, Danika” Dorrie greeted as she walked over.

“Good morning, Dorrie” Danika smiled.

“What are you doing?” Dorrie asked Danika, curious.

“I’m practicing for a rematch between the Jaguars and the Cheetahs” Danika answered. “The officials studied the match, and came to the conclusion that there were a number of irregularities that took place ... enough to warrant a rematch”.

“I’ll be rooting for you and the Jaguars” Dorrie happily said.

“Thank you” Danika smiled. “So, where are you heading off to?”.

“I’m doing a magic show for the orphans” Dorrie answered. “Mr. Cedric usually does such things, but he has an important event to attend today, so King Roland asked if I would do the magic show”.

“Well, I’m happy for you” Danika said, pleased. “It’s nice to see that your abilities are being recognized”.

“To tell you the truth, I think Mr. Cedric was grateful to get out of doing the magic show for the orphans” Dorrie observed. “After all, he can’t stand children or their parties. The only reason he lets me into his workshop once a week to clean up is because Mr. Baileywick finally put his foot down and said that Mr. Cedric had to start taking better care of the workshop. Of course, Mr. Cedric finds new ways to mess the place up anyway”.

Danika chuckled at Dorrie’s remark.

In a short while, Dorrie made her way to the village orphanage where Mrs. Tweedle was waiting.

“Dorrie” Mrs. Tweedle smiled as she walked up and gave Dorrie a hug. “It’s so nice to see you again. I see life at the castle agrees with you”.

“Yes, ma’am” Dorrie smiled.

“The children are waiting inside” Mrs. Tweedle announced. “It was so nice of you to do the magic show for us”.

“It’s my pleasure, Mrs. Tweedle” Dorrie happily acknowledged.

Mrs. Tweedle and Dorrie walked into orphanage where a group of children were waiting. Dorrie knew some of the children from her time at the orphanage, and happily greeted them. There were also some new children at the orphanage, and Dorrie spent a few minutes getting to know them. As Mrs. Tweedle went to answer to the front door, Dorrie took off her backpack and started preparing for the magic show.

As Dorrie was about to start the show, Mrs. Tweedle walked in with ... Lord Asmoth.

“Children” Mrs. Tweedle announced, ”we have a guest - Lord Asmoth of the magical council. He’s here to watch Dorrie perform”.

Dorrie gulped, nervous, as Lord Asmoth walked over.

“Don’t be alarmed, Miss Cooper” Lord Asmoth reassured Dorrie. “I simply want to see you in action. To be honest, there’s nothing I enjoy more than a good magic show”.

The children, Mrs. Tweedle, and Lord Asmoth sat down on chairs as Dorrie began the magic show. Most of the show was made up of simple tricks which were easy for Dorrie, but totally impressed the children.

As the show was wrapping up, Dorrie reached into her backpack and brought out ... Clover.

“This is my friend, Clover” Dorrie introduced Clover to those watching the show. “He’s kindly agreed to help me with a special trick”.

Dorrie put Clover on a table, and pointed her wand at him.

“I shall now make Clover disappear, and then reappear among you” Dorrie announced.

Dorrie concentrated as she kept her wand pointed at Clover. In a few moments, Clover disappeared in a puff of smoke, only to reappear a few moments later on the lap of a girl watching the show. Everybody cheered in amazement as they walked over and started petting Clover who, of course, was happy with all the attention he was getting.

After the show, Mrs. Tweedle walked Dorrie and Lord Asmoth outside.

“Dorrie” Mrs. Tweedle happily started, “you’ve made the children so happy with your magic show. Thank you”.

“You’re welcome, Mrs. Tweedle” Dorrie smiled. “I was very happy to do it”.

“If you’ll allow me, I’d like to give you a ride back to Enchancia Castle in my carriage” Lord Asmoth offered to Dorrie.

“I wouldn’t want to inconvenience you” Dorrie responded.

“It would be my pleasure” Lord Asmoth smiled.

As Dorrie and Lord Asmoth travelled by carriage to the castle, Dorrie gently petted Clover who she had sitting on her lap.

“That was quite an impressive magic show you put on, young lady” Lord Asmoth said, impressed.

“I’m sure, sir, you’ve seen better” Dorrie shyly remarked. 

“Please don’t put yourself down” Lord Asmoth requested. “I found the show to be very enjoyable, and I was very impressed on how you made your rabbit friend disappear and reappear. Such a trick is usually performed only by those who have years of experience under their belt. The fact that you can do it at such a young age is very impressive”.

“Thank you, sir” Dorrie smiled, pleased.

“I’ve arranged for us to have tea at Enchancia Castle” Lord Asmoth announced. “I’d like to get to know you better”.

“That is most kind, sir” Dorrie agreed. “I would like that”.

Later, at the castle, Lord Asmoth and Dorrie enjoyed their tea, as Lord Asmoth got to know more about Dorrie, her birth parents, and her life at the castle.

Monday

It was now Monday afternoon, and Dorrie flew back to Enchancia Castle on her broom after attending school in the village. As Dorrie landed in the courtyard of Enchancia Castle, Baileywick was waiting for her.

“Dorrie” Baileywick started, “King Roland would like your presence in the throne room”.

“What is this about, Mr. Baileywick?” Dorrie wanted to know.

“You’ll see” Baileywick smiled as he led Dorrie inside the castle.

As Baileywick walked Dorrie into the throne room, Dorrie noticed that King Roland, Lord Asmoth, Cedric, Queen Miranda, Sofia, Amber, James, and Violet were all standing there.

“Dorrie Cooper of the House of Cosmarune and of Enchancia Castle, please come closer” Lord Asmoth requested.

Dorrie came closer.

“King Roland, Cedric, and myself have been discussing your performance this past Saturday” Lord Asmoth announced. “And we’ve come to the conclusion that a reward is in order”. Lord Asmoth then handed Dorrie an official royal document, beautifully framed.

Dorrie looked at the document which contained an official seal, and which read:

To Dorrie Cooper of the House of Cosmarune and of Enchancia Castle.

You are hearby granted the special title of royal magician of Enchancia. The duties of royal magician will be to perform magic shows at non royal events, thus allowing the royal sorcerer of Enchancia to concentrate fully on performing royal duties.

Signed: King Roland of Enchancia; Lord Asmoth of the magical council; Cedric, royal sorcerer of Enchancia.

“Sir” Dorrie said to Lord Asmoth, “I can’t accept this. It’s too high an honor”.

“Please accept it” Lord Asmoth requested. “You are so deserving of it”.

“You’re a valued member of the staff here at Enchancia Castle, Dorrie” Roland smiled. “The title of royal magician is an honor that is very well deserved”.

“Besides” Cedric whispered in Dorrie’s ear, “you’d be freeing me up to do more important work. After all, I’m the royal sorcerer, not a babysitter”.

“Then I accept” Dorrie announced to those gathered. “I shall always strive to be worthy of this honor”.

Everybody clapped, happy for Dorrie.

“I’m so proud of you, my precious one” Violet smiled as she walked up and hugged Dorrie.

“We’ve arranged for some food and drink in the ballroom” Miranda announced.

Everybody went to the ballroom, and a happy time was had by all.

That night

In Valtor’s lair, a visitor arrived - a horned woman wearing a black robe with purple trim.

“Ah!” Valtor happily greeted the woman. “Thank you for accepting my invitation Maleficent, Mistress of All Evil. It is an honor to have you here”.

“I’m sure it is” Maleficent declared in a self assured tone of voice. “Let’s get down to business, shall we? What do you want of me?”.

“I’m looking for somebody to steal a powerful magical amulet for me” Valtor answered. “It belongs to a young woman by the name of Danika Leah Knight”.

“Tell me more” Maleficent requested with an evil look. “I’m sure the two of us can come up with a mutually beneficial agreement”.

(End of Chapter 17).

Author’s notes

Alfea College for Fairies is from “Winx Club”.

Beth Biller, Debra Higgins, Frank Walker, Max Sorensen, Michael Vallone, Richard Moore, Sam Tarbell, and Susan Lemoine are original characters I created for this story.

Cheating Cheetahs and Justice Jaguars are dazzleball team names created by SailorWednesdayMercury for this story. SailorWednesdayMercury’s original name for the Cheetahs was the Cheating Cheetahs. I slightly changed the name to Cannonball Cheetahs, while SailorWednesdayMercury and myself decided to have the Justice Jaguars refer to the Cheetahs as the Cheating Cheetahs because of the Cheetahs dirty tricks.

Colette is a character that I and jakevoronkov1 created, and is based on Bayonetta from the video game “Bayonetta” (please note that Colette, and Madam Collette of Enchancia Castle, are two different characters who are not related in any way, shape, or form).

Cornelia Rose is an original character created by A.t. for this story.

Enchancia Square Garden is from the “Sofia the First” episode “A Tale of Two Teams”.

Danika Leah Knight is an original character created by SailorWednesdayMercury for this story.

Hedda is an original character I created for this story.

“I haven’t seen anything like this since Saint Trinian’s” Miranda said to herself under her breath - this is a reference to my stories “A Night at Saint Trinians”, “Enchancia Castle”, as well as Chapter 1 of “Witch Tales”.

Icy, Stormy, and Darcy are from “Winx Club”.

Jason Blackstone is an original character created by SailorWednesdayMercury and myself for this story. SailorWednesdayMercury came up with the idea of a magical rival for Jeremiah who was also captain of an opposing dazzleball team, while I came up with the name of Jason Blackstone and some background information on Jason. 

Jeremiah Eli Cook is an original character created by SailorWednesdayMercury for this story.

Jessica Blackstone is an original character created by SailorWednesdayMercury for this story.

Lord Asmoth is an original character I originally created for use in Chapter 1 of my story “Sisters”. The Lord Asmoth who appears in this chapter of “Dorrie” is a younger version of Asmoth. 

Maleficent, as seen in this chapter, is the Maleficent of old from “Sleeping Beauty”. Bringing in Maleficent was the idea of SailorWednesdayMercury. In regard to Maleficent, readers of my stories might recall that Maleficent of the Moors is mentioned in Chapter 2 of my story “A Royal Rift”. To clear things up, we’ll consider Maleficent from “Sleeping Beauty”, and Maleficent of the Moors from “Maleficent”, to be two separate characters.

Niasia Castle is from my stories “Flashbacks”, and “Enchancia Castle”.

Valtor: for those who are wondering, Valtor is based on the character of the same name seen in “Winx Club”. Consider the Valtor in this story to be adapted for use in the “Sofia the First” universe.

The annual gathering of sorcerers and sorceresses is also mentioned in Chapter 1 of my story “Sisters”.

The cheer sung by the Justice Jaguars is sung to the same tune used for Royal Prep Flying Derby races (as heard in the “Sofia the First” episode “The Flying Crown”). The lyrics used by the Justice Jaguars, however, are different from the Royal Prep lyrics, with the lyrics for the Jaguars having been written by SailorWednesdayMercury.

The position of royal magician of Enchancia would be a part time position at best for Dorrie, and would allow Dorrie to continue her normal duties at the castle. As royal magician, Dorrie would perform magic shows at non royal events such as entertaining children at orphanages, and entertaining people at the occasional festival. Even though Dorrie is clearing Cedric’s plate a little, Cedric would still be required to perform magic shows at royal events such as birthday parties for the royal children, slumber parties hosted by the royal children, and when royal guests visit Enchancia Castle. 

The song that Danika sings in this chapter is “I Believe” (originally sung by Lily Collins at the end of the movie “Mirror Mirror”). Please note that for a small part of the song, I changed the lyrics to make it more appropriate for Danika.

Witchiepoo is from “H.R. Pufnstuf”.

Disclaimer

“Sofia the First” and everything associated to it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell and Disney. 

Cornelia Rose, everything associated to her, and the other original ideas from A.t are the property of A.t, and are used in this story with the permission of A.t.

Danika Leah Knight, Jeremiah Eli Cook, Jessica Blackstone, everything associated to them, and the other original ideas from SailorWednesdayMercury are the property of SailorWednesdayMercury, and are used in this story with the permission of SailorWednesdayMercury.

“H.R. Pufnstuf” and everything associated to it © Sid and Marty Krofft.

“Sleeping Beauty” and everything associated with it © Disney.

“Winx Club” and everything associated to it © Rainbow Srl.

I only own Beth Biller, Debra Higgins, Dorrie, Frank Walker, Hedda, Lord Asmoth, Max Sorensen, Michael Vallone, Richard Moore, Sam Tarbell, Susan Lemoine, and everything associated to them.


	18. Chapter 18

Dorrie - a Sofia the First fanfic

I now give you Chapter 18 of “Dorrie” which starts shortly after the end of Chapter 17.

Chapter 18: New Things

Evil plans

In Valtor’s lair, Valtor and Maleficent continued their discussion.

“Why do you want Danika Knight’s amulet anyway?” Maleficent asked Valtor.

“Her amulet is capable of producing very powerful magic” Valtor answered. “With it, I can have unlimited power”.

“Sounds like I should just steal the amulet for myself” Maleficent thought out loud.

“But would you know how to use it?” Valtor countered. “I know what it is capable of, and how to bring forth it’s powers. Anybody who didn’t know how it worked would simply be shooting in the dark”.

“Sounds like once you have the amulet, you would be master of everything” Maleficent pointed out. “If I help you, what do I get out of it?”.

“A kingdom of your own” Valtor answered. “A kingdom to use as you see fit”.

“Intriguing” Maleficent commented. “An entire kingdom under my command”.

“I see you’re interested” Valtor smiled with an evil look.

“Tell me more about this Danika Knight” Maleficent requested.

“She’s a strong willed young woman” Valtor started as he conjured up a magical image showing Danika playing Dazzleball. “She is also quite the athlete, and won’t let anything stand in her way”.

“A challenge” Maleficent remarked. “There’s nothing I like better than a good challenge”.

A few days later

Dorrie landed on her broom in the courtyard of Enchancia Castle after attending school in the village. As she dismounted her broom, Dorrie noticed there was some activity going on in the courtyard, with a carriage being quickly readied.

“Ah, there you are” Baileywick said to Dorrie as he ran up.

“What’s going on, Mr. Baileywick?” Dorrie wanted to know.

“Mrs. Howard is in labor” Baileywick answered. “Your mother is the nearest midwife, and she’s going to need you as an assistant”.

“Understood” Dorrie acknowledged as Violet raced out into the courtyard.

“I have my midwife kit” Violet announced.

“And I’ve had the carriage filled some some additional supplies” Baileywick declared.

“Thank you, Mr. Baileywick” Violet said gratefully before turning to Dorrie. “I’m going to need you to assist”.

“Then lets go” Dorrie responded as she quickly threw her broom and backpack on the carriage.

Dorrie climbed aboard the carriage, followed by Violet. The carriage driver got the horses going, and the carriage quickly sped away from Enchancia Castle.

Bringing a new life into the world

As the carriage raced toward the house where Mrs. Howard was, Violet and Dorrie talked to another person who was sitting with them - Patrick Fowler, a fifteen-year-old boy who worked as a hired hand for Mr. and Mrs. Howard.

“Will Mrs. Howard be okay?” Patrick asked, concerned.

“I’m sure she’ll be just fine” Violet reassured Patrick. 

The carriage raced through the woods until it reached the house where Mr. and Mrs. Howard lived. As the carriage driver brought the carriage to a stop, Violet, Dorrie, and Patrick quickly got down from the carriage and raced into the house.

As Violet, Dorrie, and Patrick entered the house, they found Mr. and Mrs. Howard in the bedroom. Mrs. Howard was leaning against the bed, suffering labor pains.

“Let’s take a look at you, Abby” Violet said as she walked over to Mrs. Howard. “How often are the contractions?”.

“About every darn minute” Mrs. Howard answered in pain.

“Okay, let’s get you on the bed” Violet directed Mrs. Howard before turning to Mr. Howard and Patrick. “Dorrie and I can take it from here. If the two of you will wait in the other room, we’ll let you know when everything is done”.

“Yes, Violet” Mr. Howard said as he and Patrick left the room.

Violet and Dorrie helped Mrs. Howard onto the bed.

“Well, let’s get this baby delivered, shall we?” Violet smiled at Mrs. Howard as Dorrie walked over and gently held Mrs. Howard’s hand. Mrs. Howard then started having the baby. “Breathe, breathe” Violet directed Mrs. Howard.

“It’s never coming out!” Mrs. Howard exclaimed, worried.

“I can see the head now, Abby” Violet reported. “Slow and controlled. Push it now, slow and controlled. You’re in the home stretch”.

Mrs. Howard continued to have the baby.

“Normal pushing now” Violet directed Mrs. Howard. “Let me see you blow out”.

Mrs. Howard blew out through her mouth, as if she were blowing out candles.

“The head is out. The shoulders are out. Nearly there” Violet said. 

Mrs. Howard gave one more push, and the baby was out. The baby then started crying.

“Well done” Violet smiled at Mrs. Howard.

“My baby” Mrs. Howard observed in happiness.

“You have a little boy” Dorrie announced, happily.

“A healthy baby boy” Violet smiled as she gently wrapped the baby in a blanket, and handed the bundle to Mrs. Howard.

“I’ll go out and give the happy news to Mr. Howard and Patrick” Dorrie cheerfully announced as she left the room.

“Well?” Mr. Howard wanted to know as Dorrie approached.

“You have a boy” Dorrie announced. “A healthy baby boy”.

Mr. Howard and Patrick hugged each other in glee as Dorrie smiled in happiness.

Later, as Violet and Dorrie were heading back to the castle in the carriage, Dorrie looked at Violet.

“Thank you, Mom” Dorrie said, gratefully. “Thank you for allowing me to come along when you deliver babies”.

“You’re very welcome, my precious one” Violet smiled. “I was very proud when you told me you wanted to take those first steps in learning how to become a midwife”.

“Birth is a very beautiful thing” Dorrie remarked.

“Yes, it is” Violet agreed. “Attending births is like growing roses. You have to marvel at the ones that just open up and bloom at the first kiss of the sun”.

Early evening

As Violet and Dorrie returned to the castle, it was early evening. They were met in the castle courtyard by Baileywick.

“I hope everything went well?” Baileywick asked Violet.

“Everything went fine, Mr. Baileywick” Violet reported. “Mrs. Howard gave birth to a healthy baby boy”.

“That’s very good to hear” Baileywick smiled. “Dinner will be served in fifteen minutes”.

“Dorrie and I will get cleaned up, and then we’ll go down to the servants area for dinner” Violet acknowledged.

“Actually, you and Dorrie will be dining at the royal table this evening” Baileywick announced.

“The royal table?” Violet asked, taken off guard.

“Cornelia is away for a few days on business” Baileywick started. “Danika is staying here at the castle during that time, and King Roland has organized a special dinner this evening. Danika will be attending, along with Jeremiah, Lucinda, and Lucinda’s parents. King Roland would like you and Dorrie to attend as well”.

“Then we would be honored” Violet said, pleased. “Dorrie and I will be there shortly”.

An eventful dinner

Violet and Dorrie arrived at the royal dining hall, and Baileywick showed them to their seats. King Roland, Queen Miranda, Sofia, Amber, James, Danika, Jeremiah, Lucinda, and Lucinda’s parents were already seated.

“I hear congratulations are in order” Miranda smiled at Violet.

“Yes” Roland added. “We hear a new life has been brought into the world”.

“That’s correct, Your Majesties” Violet acknowledged. “Mrs. Howard gave birth to a healthy baby boy this afternoon”. 

“I think this calls for a toast” Roland smiled as he raised his glass. “To new life”.

“To new life” everybody at the table said as they raised their glasses.

“Well, isn’t this absolutely charming” a woman’s voice came from the side of the room. 

Everybody looked to see a horned woman wearing a black robe with purple trim.

“Maleficent” Lucinda observed in shock.

“What do you want here?!” Roland demanded to know as he got up.

“I’m here to see Miss Knight” Maleficent announced as she turned to Danika. “I’m here for your amulet. Hand it over”.

“This is my amulet, not yours!” Danika exclaimed as she grasped her amulet.

“Come now, my dear” Maleficent started. “Are you really going to make this hard on yourself?”.

“The amulet is my property” Danika pointed out. “I’m not handing it over to you or anybody else”.

“A shame” Maleficent sighed in disappointment. “You leave me no choice ... but to curse you”.

As Maleficent raised her finger, Lucinda, Lucinda’s parents, and Dorrie stood up and pointed their wands at Maleficent before Maleficent could do anything.

“What is this?” Maleficent asked in a cold tone of voice. “Witch central?”.

“Leave! Now!” Lucinda’s mother demanded of Maleficent.

“You’re not wanted here!” Lucinda’s father barked at Maleficent.

“Very well” Maleficent acknowledged. “I’ll leave. But that doesn’t mean I won’t be back. I will eventually have Miss Knight’s amulet. You can count on that”. Maleficent then vanished in a puff of green smoke.

“I would have expected a villain of Maleficent’s reputation to have put up more of a fight” Lucinda’s mother maintained.

“Agreed” Lucinda’s father admitted. “She must have been testing our defenses, getting the lay of the land as it were”.

“Well, at least we’re forewarned” Roland pointed out. 

A distance away from the castle, Maleficent looked at the castle.

“Well, these people aren’t going to be pushovers” Maleficent said to herself. “Time to call in Zahida”.

After dinner

A little while after dinner, Dorrie was in her room. She waved her hand over her amulet, and it became visible.

“Scarlet?” Dorrie called out while holding her amulet. “Scarlet? Are you there?”.

At that same time, outside of Dorrie’s room, Sofia was walking up when she heard voices coming from Dorrie’s room. Since Dorrie’s door was open a crack, Sofia decided to peek inside.

“Scarlet?” Dorrie called out once again.

“I’m here, Dorrie” Scarlet’s voice came from Dorrie’s amulet. “What can I do for you?”.

“We have trouble here at the castle” Dorrie reported. “Maleficent paid a surprise visit to the castle this evening. She’s after Danika’s amulet. We were able to face her down by drawing our wands, and she backed off. But, it’s certain Maleficent will be back - she doesn’t give up that easily”.

“Agreed” Scarlet acknowledged. “How are things at the castle now?”.

“Quiet for the moment” Dorrie answered. “Danika is staying at the castle while Cornelia is away on business”.

“Thank you for telling me about this” Scarlet said, gratefully. “I’ll put my people on alert. If anything else happens, inform me immediately”.

“Understood, Scarlet” Dorrie responded. The communication between Scarlet and Dorrie then ended. Dorrie then felt a presence outside her door. “Who’s there?!” Dorrie demanded to know.

Sofia slowly swung Dorrie’s door open.

“I’m sorry, Dorrie” Sofia apologized. “I didn’t mean to invade your privacy”.

“Come inside, Sofia” Dorrie requested. “And please shut the door behind you”.

“Yes, Dorrie” Sofia complied. Once the door was closed, Sofia looked at Dorrie. “Are you mad at me for eavesdropping?”.

“Taken off guard is more like it” Dorrie admitted. “Although, I have to admit I’m relieved it’s only you”.

“You’ll forgive me for asking, but how did you get an amulet?” Sofia asked.

“The Scarlet Warrior gave it to me” Dorrie answered. “My amulet is magical ... like yours”.

“Amazing” Sofia remarked, impressed. “You and the Scarlet Warrior seem close”.

“Yes” Dorrie admitted as she invited Sofia to sit down on the bed. “What I’m about to tell you, along with the fact that I have an amulet, must remain our secret”.

“Understood” Sofia agreed.

“I’m Scarlet’s eyes and ears here at the castle” Dorrie started. “I keep an eye out for things that might threaten the royal family, and report to Scarlet when needed. It’s important that your family be kept in the dark about this. The less people that know, the better. After all, I am working undercover as it were. We wouldn’t want the bad guys knowing that Scarlet has eyes and ears here”.

“You’re right, of course” Sofia admitted. “And, to tell you the truth, if I were to say anything, I’d have to spill the beans about my amulet. And that’s something I’m not prepared to do”.

“Then we have an agreement?” Dorrie asked.

“We have an agreement” Sofia smiled as she and Dorrie shook hands. 

“I hope this doesn’t put a strain on our friendship?” Dorrie asked, worried.

“Not at all” Sofia reassured Dorrie. “It’s kinda comforting to know there’s somebody who is looking out for our well being. And I’m glad that somebody is you”.

Sofia and Dorrie hugged each other at that point, then continued talking.

“So ... what can your amulet do?” Sofia asked Dorrie.

“It allows me to summon a witch, warlock, or wizard when I need help” Dorrie answered. “It allows me to contact Scarlet when needed, and has a magical force field that protects me when I’m in danger. It also has the ability to make itself invisible”. Dorrie then waved her hand over her amulet, making it invisible.

“Nice” Sofia smiled, impressed.

“As for talking to animals, I already had that gift, thanks to the wishing well” Dorrie added.

“Besides Maleficent, are there any other threats I need to know about?” Sofia asked, worried.

“No” Dorrie reassured Sofia. 

“Good” Sofia acknowledged, grateful. “Well, I’ve better be going. Again, I’m sorry for invading your privacy. I didn’t mean to. It was an accident”.

“Don’t worry about it” Dorrie said in a kind way. “To tell you the truth, I’m glad you know. We’re friends who can trust each other. I value that so very much”.

“As do I” Sofia agreed with a smile. “Good night, Dorrie”.

“Good night, Sofia” Dorrie smiled as Sofia left. Dorrie then started thinking to herself. “I’m so sorry I can’t tell you about Cedric and his desire for your amulet” Dorrie sadly thought to herself. “You’re not ready to hear that. It would break your heart if you knew”.

The next night

Maleficent stood a distance away looking at Enchancia Castle. In a few moments, a puff of smoke appeared next to Maleficent. A woman then walked out of the smoke.

“Ah, Zahida” Maleficent observed. “You’ve arrived”.

“May I say it is an honor to be working with you” Zahida said, impressed.

“Yes, I imagine it is” Maleficent said in a self assured tone of voice. “I have my own reasons for being evil. But what about you?”.

“Why do you ask?” Zahida wanted to know, taken off guard.

“I like to know who I’m working with” Maleficent answered. “Begin”.

“I used to be the Imperial Sorceress of Weiling” Zahida started. “One day, Emperor Kwan replaced me with Wu-Chang”.

“I’m sure there’s more to the story than that” Maleficent observed.

“You would be correct” Zahida admitted. “You see, I was in league with the Jade Jaguar. I helped him to steal riches from the people of Weiling, and I received a cut of the take in return. Emperor Kwan discovered what I was up to, stripped me of my position, and banished me from the kingdom”.

“Ah! You’re a thief!” Maleficent remarked, impressed. “And afterward?”.

“I joined up with Valtor” Zahida answered. “He entrusted me with murdering the Heads of the Fellowship of Spirit. I cast a spell that made me look like Hedda, and afterward, I cast another spell that made Hedda believe she had murdered the Heads of the Fellowship of Spirit. The spells I cast made me look like I had nothing to do with it, and made Hedda think she had done the deed”.

“How deliciously evil!” Maleficent remarked with a wicked smile. “I like you”.

“So, what may I do for you?” Zahida asked, curious.

“I need to curse a young woman in that castle over there” Maleficent pointed out. “And I need you to create a diversion for me”.

“Surely, you could simply sneak into the young woman’s room, and do the deed before anybody could do anything?” Zahida pointed out.

“Under normal circumstances, I could” Maleficent responded. “But, I’m now responsible for not only myself ... but for my unborn child as well. Because of that, I need you to keep everybody else busy while I deal with the young woman”.

“You’re ... pregnant?” Zahida asked, taken off guard.

“I’m in the very early stages of pregnancy, so I’m not showing yet” Maleficent pointed out. “But enough of that. Are you in?”.

“I’m in” Zahida announced.

“Good” Maleficent smiled in an evil way. “Then let’s get started. There’s no time like the present”.

At the castle

It was late evening at Enchancia Castle. The royal family, Danika, and the domestic help were asleep. The only people up were the night guards.

Zahida appeared by way of a puff of smoke in the castle courtyard.

“Time to get this party started” Zahida thought to herself as she raised her wand and pointed it at some barrows located off to the side. One by one, Zahida destroyed the barrows with a powerful magical blast, which in turn got the attention of the guards on duty.

The guards rushed into the courtyard where Zahida was waiting.

“Hello, boys” Zahida mocked at the guards.

“An intruder!” Constable Miles shouted. “Get her!”

Zahida snapped her fingers, and a large dragon flew down into the courtyard, taking the guards by surprise. Zahida quickly climbed aboard the dragon.

“Let’s have some fun, my pet” Zahida said to the dragon. “Shoot fire at them”.

Zahida’s dragon shot a stream of flame at the guards, causing them to scatter.

“Good, my pet” Zahida smiled.

“Deploy the trebuchet!” Constable Miles commanded.

“You have a trebuchet?!” Zahida remarked. “You boys at Enchancia Castle are full of surprises. Bring it!”.

As Zahida was keeping the guards busy, Maleficent managed to sneak into the castle, and soon found her way to the guest room where Danika was staying. Maleficent silently made her way into the guest room, and found Danika laying in bed, asleep. Danika suddenly sprang up, sensing that somebody was in the room.

“You!” Danika exclaimed, seeing Maleficent standing there.

Maleficent stared at Danika with a hypnotic gaze, sending Danika into a trance. Maleficent then looked deep into Danika’s mind.

“Ah!” Maleficent exclaimed with glee as she came across something in Danika’s mind. “That will make the perfect curse, and an entertaining one at that”.

Maleficent raised her wand, and looked at Danika who was still in a trance.

“I see you have experience with the circus” Maleficent remarked. “I curse you to do circus tricks every night from this point forward”.

“No!” a girl’s voice came from behind Maleficent.

Maleficent turned around to see Dorrie standing there, with her wand drawn.

“The deed is done” Maleficent announced to Dorrie. “And there is nothing you can do about it, little witchlet”.

Dorrie raised her wand, pointed it at Maleficent, and shouted “Repulsia!”. The blast from Dorrie’s wand sent Maleficent flying backward a few feet.

“Why you little witch!” Maleficent thought to herself in anger. “If you’ve hurt my unborn child ...”.

Maleficent raised her staff, and pointed it at Dorrie.

“There will be payment for your attack on me, you filthy little witch!” Maleficent screamed at Dorrie.

As Maleficent’s staff was about to fire off a powerful blast of magical energy, Dorrie’s amulet made itself visible, and erected a magical force field around Dorrie. The powerful blast of magical energy could not penetrate Dorrie’s force field.

“Well, you are full of surprises” Maleficent remarked. “No matter, the deed is done. It’s time for me to be leaving”. Maleficent then disappeared in a puff of green smoke. Dorrie’s amulet then dropped it’s magical force field, and became invisible once again.

“Danika!” Dorrie shouted, worried. “Danika! Can you hear me?!”.

Danika just stood there in a trance.

Outside, in the courtyard, the guards used the trebuchet to fire off a large boulder at Zahida and her dragon. The dragon was able to swerve, and avoided being hit by the boulder. At that same time, Maleficent appeared in the courtyard.

“Our work is finished here” Maleficent said to Zahida. “Time to leave”.

Zahida swooped down on her dragon, and landed next to Maleficent. In a few moments, Maleficent climbed on behind Zahida.

“It’s been fun, boys” Zahida laughed at the guards, “but we gotta go now. Bye!”.

Zahida and Maleficent then flew off on Zahida’s dragon.

Later in the castle

Danika continued to stand in a trance. Dorrie had alerted Scarlet to what had happened, and then alerted King Roland as to what had happened (with King Roland, Dorrie left out the part about her amulet, and alerting Scarlet with it).

As Dorrie, Roland, the royal family, and Baileywick looked upon Danika, the Scarlet Warrior appeared in a puff of smoke.

“It’s alright” Scarlet reassured Roland and the others. “I’ve come here to help”.

“How did you know?” Roland asked, taken off guard.

“I have my ways, Your Majesty” Scarlet smiled. “And I’ve arranged for some help to come in”.

At that point, a large puff of smoke appeared in the room. From the smoke appeared ... Miss Flora, Miss Fauna, and Miss Merryweather.

“What is going on here?” Flora wanted to know.

Dorrie explained to Flora about Maleficent getting into Danika’s guest room, and putting a curse on Danika.

“Can you lift the curse?” Dorrie asked Flora, hopeful.

“I’m afraid Maleficent’s magic is far too strong for that” Flora sadly admitted.

“However, there may be a way to lessen the effects of the curse” Merryweather pointed out as she flew over to Danika who was still in a trance.

Merryweather studied Danika, then raised her wand.

“The curse is strong, that be true” Merryweather started. “But when the curse affects you, all will return to normal when you hear from anyone the words Curse Reverse”. Merryweather then looked at Danika, and said “Curse Reverse”.

Danika slowly came out of the trance, and looked around the room until she spotted Dorrie.

“Dorrie?” Danika asked, puzzled. “What’s going on?”.

“Sit down on the bed, and we’ll explain it to you” Dorrie gently answered.

Meanwhile, in Maleficent’s lair 

Maleficent gently rubbed her hands over her stomach, and scanned her unborn child.

“You’ve not been hurt, my precious unborn child” Maleficent smiled. “That is good. If you had been hurt, I would have made that filthy little witch pay”.

Maleficent stood for a few moments, thinking about Dorrie’s actions.

“A little witchlet ... with a magical amulet” Maleficent thought to herself. “There’s more to her than meets the eye”. 

(End of Chapter 18).

Author’s notes

Cornelia Rose is an original character created by A.t. for this story.

Danika Leah Knight is an original character created by SailorWednesdayMercury for this story.

Dorrie knows what Sofia’s amulet can do because of events in Chapter 6 of “Dorrie”.

For more information on how Dorrie can talk to animals, see Chapter 7 of “Dorrie”.

Hedda is an original character I created for this story.

“I joined up with Valtor” Zahida answered. “He entrusted me with murdering the Heads of the Fellowship of Spirit. I cast a spell that made me look like Hedda, and afterward, I cast another spell that made Hedda believe she had murdered the Heads of the Fellowship of Spirit. The spells I cast made me look like I had nothing to do with it, and made Hedda think she had done the deed” - the Heads of the Fellowship of Spirit included Danika’s birth parents.

In Chapter 8 of “Dorrie”, it was revealed that Danika in the past had worked for the Golden Wing Circus (made popular by the “Sofia the First” episode “A Royal Mess”).

In the “Bringing a new life into the world” part of this chapter, the birth scene was inspired in part by a birth scene seen in the fourth episode of Series 4 of “Call the Midwife”.

Jeremiah Eli Cook is an original character created by SailorWednesdayMercury for this story.

Maleficent, as seen in this chapter, is the Maleficent of old from “Sleeping Beauty”. Bringing in Maleficent was the idea of SailorWednesdayMercury. In regard to Maleficent, readers of my stories might recall that Maleficent of the Moors is mentioned in Chapter 2 of my story “A Royal Rift”. To clear things up, we’ll consider Maleficent from “Sleeping Beauty”, and Maleficent of the Moors from “Maleficent”, to be two separate characters.

Midwife: a woman skilled in aiding the delivery of babies.

Mr. and Mrs. Howard, as well as Patrick Fowler, are original characters I created for this chapter.

The Jade Jaguar, and Wu-Chang, are from the “Sofia the First” episode “Princesses To The Rescue”.

The Scarlet Warrior (A.K.A. Scarlet) is a character created by jakevoronkov1, and is used in my stories with permission from jakevoronkov1.

Trebuchet: a heavy war machine, on wheels, used for hurling large stones and other projectiles.

“Under normal circumstances, I could” Maleficent responded. “But, I’m now responsible for not only myself ... but for my unborn child as well” - this is a reference to the upcoming Disney Channel movie “Descendants” where an older Maleficent has a daughter.

Valtor: for those who are wondering, Valtor is based on the character of the same name seen in “Winx Club”. Consider the Valtor in this story to be adapted for use in the “Sofia the First” universe.

Witchlet: a young child witch in the process of being trained as a witch.

“Yes, it is” Violet agreed. “Attending births is like growing roses. You have to marvel at the ones that just open up and bloom at the first kiss of the sun” - this is inspired in part by the quote by Gloria Lemay which goes "Attending births is like growing roses. You have to marvel at the ones that just open up and bloom at the first kiss of the sun but you wouldn’t dream of pulling open the petals of the tightly closed buds and forcing them to blossom to your time line”.

Zahida is an original character created by SailorWednesdayMercury, and is used in this story with the permission of SailorWednesdayMercury. In regard to Zahida’s past, SailorWednesdayMercury came up with the back story that Zahida had been the Imperial Sorceress of Weiling and then went to work for Valtor, while I came up with the back story that Zahida had been in league with the Jade Jaguar.

Disclaimer

“Sofia the First” and everything associated to it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell and Disney. 

“Call the Midwife” © BBC, and Neal Street Productions.

Cornelia Rose, everything associated to her, and the other original ideas from A.t are the property of A.t, and are used in this story with the permission of A.t.

Danika Leah Knight, Jeremiah Eli Cook, Zahida, everything associated to them, and the other original ideas from SailorWednesdayMercury are the property of SailorWednesdayMercury, and are used in this story with the permission of SailorWednesdayMercury.

“Sleeping Beauty” and everything associated with it © Disney.

The Scarlet Warrior and the other original ideas from jakevoronkov1 are the property of jakevoronkov1, and are used in my stories with the permission of jakevoronkov1.

“Winx Club” and everything associated to it © Rainbow Srl.

I only own Dorrie, Hedda, Mr. Howard, Mrs. Howard, Patrick Fowler, and everything associated to them.


	19. Chapter 19

Dorrie - a Sofia the First fanfic

I now give you Chapter 19 of “Dorrie” which starts the night after that seen at the end of Chapter 18.

Chapter 19: Discoveries

Surprise visitors

It was night at Enchancia Castle. Cornelia was still away on business, and Danika was still staying at the castle as a guest. In Danika’s guest room, Dorrie, Sofia, and Lucinda were watching Danika who had just gotten out of bed, and, in a trance, was doing some pretend juggling in her sleep.

“She’s really quite good” Sofia said of Danika, impressed.

“Indeed” Lucinda agreed.

“Maybe Danika can teach us how to do that at some point” Dorrie remarked. “But, right now, time to end this”. Dorrie then looked at Danika, and said “Curse Reverse”.

Danika stopped what she was doing, came out of her trance, and looked at Dorrie, Sofia, and Lucinda.

“I was doing something, wasn’t I?” Danika asked, embarrassed. 

“Yes” Dorrie answered. “Some pretend juggling. But it’s over for tonight”.

“I’m sorry” Danika apologized.

“There’s nothing to apologize for” Lucinda gently said to Danika.

“We’re just glad we have a way to bring you out of it” Sofia said, relieved.

At that point, Dorrie, Sofia, and Lucinda heard some movement at the door to Danika’s guest room. They turned to see a female demon standing there. The demon saw the three looking at her, and ran off.

“Get her!” Dorrie yelled. “She must be working for Maleficent!”.

Dorrie, Sofia, and Lucinda chased the female demon down a hallway. The demon quickly turned a corner, and a few seconds later a scream from a castle maid was heard. Dorrie, Sofia, and Lucinda turned the corner to discover the demon holding a blond haired maid hostage, holding a knife to the maid.

“So, this is Team Enchancia” the female demon mocked at the three girls. “The teacher’s pets. But teacher’s gone, hasn’t she? Leaving the kiddie kids all alone. And look at you, trying so hard to be all grown up. The commoner girl, promoted to princess. The little wicked witch, now turned good. And the adopted little witch, working at the castle. The three of you, lost without your teacher. The three of you, pretending to be so brave. The three of you, so scared”.

The female demon held the knife closer to the maid, then continued.

“So, what about it girls?” the female demon asked as Dorrie raised her wand. “Can you do it? How good are you? How sharp is your aim? What if you kill this maid? What if I kill her first? Can you shoot before I knife her? Can you? Dare you! Would you? Won’t you ...”.

At that point, a narrow beam of magical energy hit the female demon, causing her to fall to the floor as the maid broke free and ran.

“What the?!” Dorrie thought to herself, puzzled, as she looked at her wand. “I didn’t fire!”.

Dorrie, Sofia, and Lucinda turned to see Cornelia standing there with her wand raised.

“Hey, kids” Cornelia smiled. “Did you miss me?”.

Cornelia walked over, and tapped the female demon with her foot. There was no response from the demon.

“Well, this one’s as dead as a doornail” Cornelia observed. “At least she won’t be reporting back to Maleficent”.

“You know about Maleficent?” Dorrie asked Cornelia.

“I’ve been told what has happened here” Cornelia answered.

At that point, King Roland and some guards raced up, and saw the now dead demon laying on the floor.

“What’s going on here?!” Roland wanted to know.

“A spy” Cornelia reported. “Obviously one of Maleficent’s people. The danger is over for tonight”

“Good” Roland said, relieved. “I’ll see that the body is taken care of. Meanwhile, I’ll have a guest room prepared for you, Cornelia”.

“Thank you, King Roland” Cornelia accepted. “I’ll see that Sofia, Lucinda, and Dorrie get to bed, then I’ll check on Danika”.

Cornelia saw to it that Dorrie made it to her room, and then saw to it that Lucinda made it to her guest room. Cornelia then started walking Sofia to her room.

“Are we still on for tomorrow?” Cornelia asked Sofia.

“Yes” Sofia happily answered. “Matilda and I are looking forward to it”.

“I’m glad you and Matilda confided in me about the two of you having the ability to move things with your minds” Cornelia remarked. “I can help the two of you fine tune your power”.

“Thank you for not telling anybody else about what Matilda and I can do” Sofia said, grateful. “We’re afraid that if the public were to find out about our abilities, we might be labeled as ... freaks”.

“Yours and Matilda’s secret is safe with me” Cornelia reassured Sofia as the two reached Sofia’s room. “Well, you’ve better be getting to sleep for the night. Good night, Sofia”.

“Good night, Cornelia” Sofia smiled.

The next day

It was a Saturday. At Enchancia Castle, Sofia, Lucinda, Cornelia, and Danika had left for the village in a carriage, while Dorrie was getting ready to travel on her broom to the village. As Dorrie was getting ready to take off on her broom, Violet walked up.

“Could you do me a favor today, Dorrie?” Violet requested.

“Anything, Mom” Dorrie smiled.

“Could you drop by Annice’s house?” Violet started. “I need to have some of my midwife supplies restocked, and she said she would have those supplies waiting. It’s just a few odds and ends, and will fit in your backpack”.

“Of course, Mom” Dorrie said. 

“Well, you’ve better be off” Violet smiled at Dorrie. “Have a good day, sweetheart”.

“You too, Mom” Dorrie smiled back as she kicked off, and took flight on her broom.

In a short while, Dorrie arrived in the village, and soon found herself at the home of Annice Fortescue. Annice belonged to an upper class family, but lived in the village by herself and worked as a nurse-midwife. Dorrie knocked on the door, and in a few moments a tall woman with glasses answered the door.

“Good morning, Dorrie” Annice smiled as she hugged Dorrie. “Please, come in”.

“Thank you, Miss Fortescue” Dorrie smiled back as she walked into Annice’s house.

“I have the supplies your mother needs right here” Annice said as she picked up some items. “Some packs of gauze pads, some packs of sterile gloves, and a few tubes of medical lubricant”.

Dorrie took the items from Annice, and carefully placed the items in her backpack.

“I also have something for you, Dorrie” Annice announced with a smile as she handed a book to Dorrie.

The book was a guide for midwifes.

“Thank you, Miss Fortescue” Dorrie said, gratefully.

“We’re so proud that you’re apprenticing under your mother” Annice smiled. “And we wanted you to have a guide for reference”.

Dorrie’s attention was suddenly distracted when she noticed a two wheeled vehicle in Annice’s front room.

“What is that?” Dorrie asked.

“Oh!” Annice started. “That’s a new fangled invention called a bicycle. It makes going around the village on my rounds a breeze, but it took me a devil of a time learning how to ride it”.

“Sounds like me when I was first learning to fly a broom” Dorrie smiled.

“I say, can you stay a while?” Annice asked Dorrie. “I’ve just made some tea”.

“I’d enjoy that” Dorrie accepted. “Thank you”.

Elsewhere in the village, Lucinda was walking down a street when she came across Adair Starwell. Adair was a witch Lucinda’s age who had recently moved with her family to the village.

“Good morning, Lucinda” Adair greeted with a smile.

“Good morning, Adair” Lucinda smiled back.

“Got any plans?” Adair asked Lucinda.

“No” Lucinda answered. “You?”.

“No” Adair answered.

“I have an idea” Lucinda announced. “How about we do some broom flying?”.

“Sounds good” Adair smiled

Lucinda and Adair mounted their brooms, and started flying. The two had a happy time flying around the village as they talked to each other.

In another part of the village, Sofia and her friend, Matilda Honey, approached Cornelia’s house. Matilda was the same age as Sofia. Sofia and Matilda stepped onto Cornelia’s porch, and Sofia knocked at the door. In a few moments, Cornelia answered the door.

“Good morning, girls” Cornelia smiled. 

“Good morning, Cornelia” Sofia and Matilda greeted back.

“Come on in” Cornelia invited. “Danika is off practicing dazzleball, so we have the house to ourselves”.

A little while later

Dorrie was walking up to the village park when she spotted Danika being harassed by Jason Blackstone and some other male members of the Cannonball Cheetahs. At one point, Jason managed to grab Danika’s amulet, and he and the others started throwing it around to each other as Danika tried to get it back.

As Dorrie brought out her wand and started running over to aid Danika, a male voice started singing “Greensleeves” from inside of Danika’s amulet.

“Alas, my love, you do me wrong, to cast me off discourteously. For I have loved you well and long, delighting in your company”.

“Greensleeves was all my joy, Greensleeves was my delight. Greensleeves was my heart of gold, and who but my lady Greensleeves”.

Jason and the others suddenly became frightened, dropped Danika’s amulet, and ran away. Dorrie raced over, picked up the amulet, and handed it back to Danika.

“Thank you, Dorrie” Danika said gratefully as she put the amulet around her neck.

At that moment, a man appeared out of nowhere.

“Please don’t be alarmed, ladies” the man reassured Danika and Dorrie. “I’m King Sebastian of Kippernium, and Miss Danika’s amulet summoned me”.

“The ... Kingdom of Kippernium?” Dorrie asked, taken off guard.

“Oh, yes, my dear Miss Dorrie” Sebastian smiled. “Since you’re a keen student of Kippernium, you’ll understand when I say I’m Sir Theodore’s eight times great grandson”.

“Amazing” Dorrie remarked, impressed.

“You say ... my amulet summoned you?” Danika asked, taken off guard.

“Yes, Miss Danika” Sebastian acknowledged. “Your amulet, which you know as the Amulet of Omsara, can summon a male hero, a female heroine, a prince, a princess, or a good fairy when you need help”.

“Interesting” Danika remarked, amazed. “And has my amulet been known by another name in the past?”.

“Oh, yes” Sebastian started. “In the distant past, it was known as the Amulet of Kippernilot, since the kingdoms of Kippernium and Camelot were very close allies. In fact, the two kingdoms were so close that when a twenty-one-year-old Princess Lavinia of Kippernium and a twenty-one-year old Prince Harold of Camelot were married, Harold gave Lavinia the Amulet of Kippernilot as a symbol of his undying love for her”.

“What else can you tell us about my amulet?” Danika asked Sebastian.

“Unfortunately, my time here is coming to an end” Sebastian admitted. “Have Miss Dorrie look in the library at Enchancia Castle. The library there has a number of books concerning the history of the various kingdoms that have ever existed”. Sebastian then disappeared.

“Well ... that was interesting” Danika remarked.

“At least we know a little more about your amulet now” Dorrie pointed out.

“I need time to think” Danika announced.

“What you need is some time to unwind” Dorrie smiled. “And I know just the thing. I’m on my way to the orphanage to put on a magic show for the orphans. Why not come with me?”.

“I wouldn’t want to intrude” Danika explained.

“You wouldn’t be intruding” Dorrie reassured Danika. “Everybody at the orphanage is so very nice. I think you’d enjoy yourself”.

“Okay, then” Danika agreed. “Sounds like a nice change of pace”.

As Dorrie and Danika walked off, a horned woman wearing a black cape with purple trim was watching from a distance. It was Maleficent.

“This is getting dangerous” Maleficent thought to herself. “Danika is starting to find out things about her amulet. If this continues, Danika could eventually learn how to use the amulet’s powers. It’s time to bring this game to a new level”. 

At the orphanage

In a little while, Dorrie and Danika found themselves at the front door of the orphanage. Dorrie opened the door, and she and Danika walked in.

“Ah! Dorrie” Mrs. Tweedle, director of the orphanage, smiled. “There you are. Thank you for doing a repeat performance. The children loved your last show”.

“It’s my pleasure” Dorrie smiled back. “By the way, let me introduce you to my friend, Danika Leah Knight”.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Miss Knight” Mrs. Tweedle warmly greeted Danika.

“The pleasure is mine” Danika smiled at Mrs. Tweedle. “Dorrie has nothing but good things to say about you”.

“Well, I’m honored” Mrs. Tweedle smiled back. “And I’m honored to know Dorrie. And what a fine young lady she is. And look at her - now the royal magician of Enchancia”.

“Oh, you talk like it’s a big deal” Dorrie started, a bit embarrassed. 

“But it is” Mrs. Tweedle pointed out. “One of our former charges has made good. Why, my dear Dorrie, I’ll have you know that you’ve given hope to the orphans here that perhaps that one day, they too, may have a future”.

Before Dorrie could respond, a little girl walked into the room.

“Dorrie!” the little girl beamed. “You’re back!”.

Dorrie recognized the girl.

“Hello, Karen” Dorrie smiled. “How are you today?”.

“Fine, thank you” Karen smiled back.

“Would you like a magic show?” Dorrie asked.

“Oh, yes!” Karen happily answered.

“Then your wish is my command, milady” Dorrie smiled.

“We’re ready in the common room” Mrs. Tweedle announced.

Mrs. Tweedle, Dorrie, Danika, and Karen walked into the common room where the other orphans were sitting down waiting. 

“Children” Mrs. Tweedle started, “let me present to you Dorrie Cooper, the royal magician of Enchancia”.

The children clapped as Dorrie stepped out in front of them. In a few moments, Dorrie started performing some magic tricks that totally delighted the children. As Mrs. Tweedle and Danika watched, the two quietly spoke to each other.

“You know, she’s really quite good” Mrs. Tweedle said to Danika about Dorrie.

“She’s really quite the natural” Danika answered. “She’s as good as any performer I saw when I was working with the Golden Wing Circus”.

“You worked with the Golden Wing Circus?” Mrs. Tweedle asked, impressed.

“I did odd jobs, plus the occasional juggling act” Danika revealed. 

“Dorrie?” Mrs. Tweedle asked. “I hear that Miss Knight worked for the Golden Wing Circus. Maybe we could convince her to do some tricks for us?”.

“That’s an excellent idea” Dorrie beamed. “Danika, how about it?”.

“It’s been a while” Danika pointed out.

“Please” the children requested in unison.

“Well, okay” Danika agreed. “Do you happen to have three small balls?”.

The children happily supplied three small balls, and handed them to Danika. Danika then took the three small balls, and did a juggling act for the children. Everybody had an enjoyable time watching Danika juggle, and Dorrie doing some more magic.

That afternoon

Sofia and Matilda were walking down a street in the village when Sofia saw Lady Brodeur talking to some people in front of a shop. So far, with the occasional insult thrown at Sofia by the occasional high brow student who didn’t like that there was commoner among them, Sofia’s time at Royal Prep had been mostly okay. But Lady Brodeur was a different story completely. Sofia had to attend a class this school year at Royal Prep taught by Lady Brodeur, and Lady Brodeur, who was a member of an upper class house, made it clear early on that she wasn’t thrilled having the commoner Sofia in her class. 

“Let’s go somewhere else” Sofia suggested to Matilda. “It’s bad enough I have to put up with Lady Brodeur on a school day, and I won’t put up with her on a day off”.

As Sofia and Matilda were about to turn down another street, Lady Brodeur called out.

“Oh! Princess Sofia! Come here for a moment” Lady Brodeur requested.

Sofia cautiously walked over to Lady Brodeur, followed by Matilda. Lady Brodeur was talking to some of her high brow friends.

“This is the Princess Sofia I was telling you about, ladies” Lady Brodeur pointed out to her friends. “It appears they will let anything be royalty now a days - even a commoner who hangs out with of all things, witches”.

Sofia’s blood was boiling at that point. Sofia decided to just turn around and walk away.

“I haven’t dismissed you, commoner!” Lady Brodeur snapped as she firmly put her hand on Sofia’s shoulder.

“That does it!” Sofia thought to herself in anger. “No more miss nice princess!”. Sofia then concentrated, and by using her mind power, caused a barrow to roll toward Lady Brodeur. The barrow clipped Lady Brodeur, causing her to loose her balance and fall as a result.

“FREAK!” Lady Brodeur shouted at Sofia. “I always knew there was something different about you! And now I know! I’ll have you charged with assault!”.

“You’re a bully!” Matilda shouted at Lady Brodeur.

“You’re standing up for this freak?!” Lady Brodeur snapped at Matilda.

“Yes!” Matilda snapped back. “Sofia is my friend. And if you want to go around calling her a freak, you might as well call me a freak as well - because I have the same ability as Sofia!”.

“Well, well, well” Lady Brodeur said in disgust. “Looks like we have two freaks on our hands”.

“That’s quite enough, Laina!” Annice exclaimed as she pulled up on her bicycle.

“Well, well, well” Lady Brodeur snapped at Annice. “Miss tall, plain Jane. Somebody else who never fit into high class society”.

“And for that I’m forever grateful” Annice pointed out. “Did you ever wonder why I chose to live here in the village? Because you find a better class of people here!”.

“How dare you!” Lady Brodeur said, insulted.

At that point, Lucinda raced up, having seen what was going on.

“Lucinda” Matilda started. “Get Sofia out of here. Lady Brodeur wants to file an assault charge against Sofia”.

“I saw the whole thing” Lucinda observed. “Looks to me like Sofia was within her rights. Didn’t know that you and Sofia had that kind of power”.

“Just get Sofia out of here” Matilda directed.

“Come on, Sofia” Lucinda said as she quickly led Sofia away.

“Where are you going, freak!” Lady Brodeur demanded to know as Dorrie stepped in front of her path, with her wand drawn.

“I saw the whole thing!” Dorrie snapped at Lady Brodeur. “You laid your hands on a member of the royal family! If anybody is going to be facing an assault charge, it’s going to be you! Princess Sofia was merely defending herself!”.

Lady Brodeur stepped back, suddenly sensing that she had over played her hand.

“I saw thee whole thing, Lady Brodeur!” Professor Popov said in disgust as he walked up. “You put down a sweet girl like Princess Sofia, then laid your hands on her! When I’m done talking to Miss Flora, Miss Fauna, and Miss Merryweather, you’ll find yourself out of a job at Royal Prep!”.

At that point, the village guards raced up. Matilda, Dorrie, Annice, and Professor Popov told the guards what had happened as Lady Brodeur’s friends scattered.

“Ma’am” the captain of the guard addressed Lady Brodeur, “you will come with us”.

In an alleyway

“What have I done?!” Sofia said in shock to Lucinda. “I’ve cooked my goose good!”.

“You were defending yourself” Lucinda gently said to Sofia.

“Lucinda, you’ve better leave” Sofia suggested. “You don’t want to be associated with a freak like me”.

“Don’t talk like that, Sofia” Lucinda urged. “I’m your friend”.

“I’m sorry” Sofia sadly said. “Goodbye, Lucinda”.

“Sofia, wait” Lucinda urged.

“No” Sofia pointed out. “I’m just trying to protect you”.

“You don’t have to protect me” Lucinda pointed out. “I’m not afraid. Please don’t shut me out”. Lucinda and Sofia then started singing a song to the tune of “For The First Time In Forever (Reprise)” from “Frozen”.

(Lucinda) “Please don’t slam the door. You don’t have to keep your distance anymore. ‘Cause for the first time in forever, I finally understand. For the first time in forever, we can fix this hand in hand. We can head down this road together. You don’t have to live in fear. ‘Cause for the first time in forever, I will be right here”.

(Sofia) “Lucinda. Please go back home. Your life awaits. Go enjoy the sun, and open up your gates”.

“Yeah, but ...” Lucinda started.

“I know” Sofia said before singing, “you mean well, but leave me be. Yes, I’m alone, but I’m alone and free. Just stay away and you’ll be safe from me”.

(Lucinda) “You’re not getting rid of me that fast”. (Sofia) “What do you mean?”. (Lucinda) “I get the feeling you don’t know”. (Sofia) “What do I not know?” (Lucinda) “That I love, love, love you ... so”.

“What?” Sofia asked.

“You’re my best friend” Lucinda answered. “I can’t imagine life without you. We’ll handle this together. You helped me once, and now I can help you”.

(Lucinda) “‘Cause for the first time in forever”. (Sofia) “Oh, I’m such a fool! I can’t be free!”. (Lucinda) “You don’t have to be afraid”. (Sofia) “No escape from the storm inside of me”. (Lucinda) “We can work this out together”. (Sofia) “I can’t control this curse!”. (Lucinda) “We’ll reverse the course you’ve set”. (Sofia) “Lucinda, please you’ll only make it worse!”. (Lucinda) “Don’t panic”. (Sofia) “There’s so much fear!”. (Lucinda) “We’ll make the sun shine bright”. (Sofia) “You’re not safe here!”. (Lucinda) “We can face this thing together”. (Sofia) “No!”. (Lucinda) “Through all kinds of weather, and everything will be all right”. (Sofia) “Ahhhhh! Ahhhhh! I can’t!”.

At that moment, Sofia used her mind power to throw a barrow across the alley. At that same moment, Lucinda raced over and hugged Sofia.

“It’s all right” Lucinda reassured Sofia. “I’m here. I’m here”.

Dorrie then ran into the alley.

“Oh, thank goodness!” Dorrie exclaimed, thankful to see Sofia and Lucinda. Dorrie then walked up to Sofia and Lucinda. “The royal carriage is around the corner. Let’s get you back to the castle, Sofia”.

“But what about Lady Brodeur?” Sofia asked, worried.

“She’ll be cooling her heels in the village jail ... for putting her hands on a member of the royal family” Dorrie reported. 

Dorrie and Lucinda led Sofia to the royal carriage, and helped her aboard. Matilda then ran up.

“How is she?” Matilda asked about Sofia.

“She’s scared, but okay otherwise” Lucinda reported. “You gonna be okay?”.

“She’ll be fine” a man from the crowd answered. “Matilda is a member of this community, and will always be accepted here ... as will Princess Sofia”.

As the royal carriage departed with Sofia, Lucinda, and Dorrie, the crowd looked in sympathy at Sofia.

“Keep your chin up, princess” a man called out. “We love you”.

“You’ll always be our princess, precious one” a woman called out.

Back at Enchancia Castle

As the royal carriage approached Enchancia Castle, Sofia became frightened.

“What am I gonna do?” Sofia asked, worried. “My family’s not gonna want a freak!”.

“I’m sure that’s not true” Dorrie reassured Sofia. “Lucinda and I will stand at your side”.

“You can count on that” Lucinda added.

The royal carriage entered the castle courtyard where the royal family was waiting. When the carriage stopped, Lucinda and Dorrie helped Sofia off of the carriage.

“Oh, thank God you’re safe!” Queen Miranda said in relief as she hugged her daughter.

“We’ve been told what happened” King Roland announced. “I plan on going to Royal Prep myself to file a formal complaint. How dare that woman treat Sofia like garbage, let alone place her hands on my daughter!”.

“I’m sure Professor Popov is giving the headmistresses an ear full” Dorrie reported. “He was quite angry at Lady Brodeur’s actions”.

“I’m sorry you have a freak for a daughter” Sofia apologized to Roland and Miranda.

“Sofia” Roland said as he gently hugged his daughter. “I can assure you that we don’t think of you as that. We love you”.

“And we always will” Miranda added.

“You’re family” Amber reassured Sofia.

“And we love you very much” James added.

Lucinda and Dorrie smiled at the touching scene.

“Well, I’ve better get going” Lucinda announced as she mounted her broom.

“No, you won’t” Miranda smiled at Lucinda. “It’s going to be dark soon. We’ll send a messenger to your home, and let your parents know that you’ll be staying the night”.

“That’s most kind, Queen Miranda” Lucinda gratefully said. “Thank you”.

Later, at Cornelia’s home

It was getting time for bed, and Cornelia was helping Danika get ready. As Cornelia and Danika were in Danika’s bedroom, a green puff of smoke appeared before them. Out of the green smoke walked Maleficent. Before Cornelia and Danika could react, Maleficent raised her staff, and froze Cornelia and Danika in place.

“You are really becoming quite annoying” Maleficent said to Danika. “I guess my curse of having you do circus tricks at night isn’t enough to convince you to hand over your amulet. Therefore, I release you from that curse”.

A bright green light surrounded Danika, then faded away.

“In its place, I place upon you the following curse” Maleficent started. “You may do normal activities with no effect. However, when you do any heavy lifting that is outside the norm, you will become really worn out and sleepy. It will not kill you, but it will leave you incapacitated for a while”.

A bright green light again surrounded Danika, then faded away. Maleficent then stood there looking at the frozen Danika and Cornelia.

“It would be so easy to just take Danika’s amulet right now and be done with it” Maleficent thought to herself.

Maleficent reached over, and touched Danika’s amulet. Immediately, a twenty-one-year old Princess Lavinia appeared before Maleficent.

“Hands off!” Lavinia demanded. “This is Danika’s amulet - not yours!”.

“Very well” Maleficent acknowledged, unhappily, as Lavinia disappeared into the amulet. “But, Danika, you will give the amulet to me at some point. I can be patient. I have all the time in the world”.

Maleficent then raised her staff, and disappeared in a puff of green smoke. As soon as Maleficent disappeared, Danika and Cornelia unfroze.

“She devil” Cornelia remarked about Maleficent.

“Well, here we go again” Danika sadly acknowledged.

“It could be worse” Cornelia pointed out. “At least with Maleficent’s curse, if you do any heavy lifting, you’ll just get worn out and sleepy for a while. With Hedda’s original curse, you would have fallen into a deadly sleep as well”.

“You’re right, of course” Danika admitted.

Elsewhere that night

Inside Enchancia Castle, Dorrie found herself in the castle library. She couldn’t sleep, and decided to start looking up the history of Kippernium. Soon, Dorrie came across what she had been looking for.

As Dorrie read Kippernium history, she came across a historical account from the 9th Century. According to the account, an evil sorceress had an eye on Princess Lavinia's amulet. When Lavinia refused to hand over her amulet to the evil sorceress, the evil sorceress cursed Lavinia. Soon afterward, Lavinia disappeared from Kippernium, never to be seen again.

As Dorrie finished reading, Constable Miles entered the library.

“Can’t sleep?” Miles asked.

“I wanted to look up something” Dorrie answered. “I should be getting to bed. Lucinda and I are staying with Princess Sofia tonight”.

“How is she?” Constable Miles asked about Sofia, concerned.

“I think she’ll be fine” Dorrie responded.

“The princess is lucky to have two such loyal friends as you and Lucinda” Constable Miles pointed out.

“I’ve best be off” Dorrie smiled back as she got up. “Good night, Constable Miles”.

“Good night, Dorrie” Constable Miles smiled.

Monday morning

At the school in the village, Matilda walked up. As she was about to enter the school, she heard some voices call out.

“Good morning, Matilda” a group of girls cheerfully greeted.

Matilda looked to see Dorrie, Lucinda, Adair, Ruby, and Jade standing there.

“Good morning” Matilda said, nervous.

“Don’t be afraid” Jade reassured Matilda. “You’ll always be our Matilda”.

“Besides, everybody in school thinks it’s cool that you can move things with your mind” Ruby added. 

“Really?” Matilda asked in disbelief.

Dorrie, Lucinda, Adair, Ruby, and Jade nodded their heads in agreement.

“It’s time we got inside” Lucinda pointed out. “Class will begin soon”.

Matilda walked into school with Dorrie, Lucinda, Adair, Ruby, and Jade as the six had a happy conversation.

Meanwhile, at Royal Prep, the flying carriage carrying Sofia, Amber, and James landed at the school. As Amber and James climbed off of the carriage, Sofia hesitated. 

“Sofia?” Amber asked.

“I’m nervous” Sofia admitted.

“Don’t be” Amber reassured Sofia. “You have as much right to be here as anybody else. Coming?”.

Sofia climbed off of the carriage as Hildegard, Cleo, Vivian, Zandar, Desmond, Jin, Khalid, and Maya walked up.

“Sofia” Hildegard started. “We heard what happened, and all of us are so sorry you had to go through that”.

“Thank you, Hildegard” Sofia acknowledged, nervous.

“So?” Cleo asked. “Is it true that you ... can move things with your mind?”.

“Yes, Cleo” Sofia answered, nervous. “I can move things with my mind”.

“That is such a cool gift, Sofia” Cleo smiled as everybody else nodded their heads in agreement.

“Then you don’t think I’m ... a freak?” Sofia asked.

“Not at all, Sofia” Vivian reassured Sofia.

“You’ll always be our Sofia” Desmond pointed out. “We wouldn’t have you any other way”.

“In fact, we have a favor to ask you” Maya started. “It would be temporary, of course”.

“What?” Sofia wanted to know.

“Well, Jun injured her leg this weekend, and will be off of her feet for the next few weeks” Maya started. “Would you consider standing in for her on the Royal Redhawks while she’s recovering?”.

“Please” Khalid pleaded.

“I’ll have to talk to the Ducks about it, but given the situation, I’m sure they’ll understand” Sofia answered. “Besides, Dorrie has been looking for a chance to play dazzleball with the Ducks”.

Everybody cheered at Sofia’s announcement.

In a little while, Sofia found herself at her first class of the day - Lady Brodeur’s royal history class. Considering what had happened in the village, this was something that Sofia wasn’t looking forward to.

As Sofia walked into the classroom, she was met by ... Miss Flora.

“Miss Flora?” Sofia asked, taken off guard. “What are you doing here?”.

“I’ll be teaching this class until we find a new history teacher” Miss Flora answered. “Lady Broduer is no longer working here”.

“I see” Sofia acknowledged as Miss Flora came over and hugged Sofia.

“I’m so sorry about what you had to put up with at Lady Broduer’s hands” Miss Flora apologized. “I can assure you this kind of thing will never happen again. You are a valued student here at Royal Prep, Sofia”.

“Even though I have a power that a lot of people don’t have?” Sofia quietly asked.

“You have a unique power that not everybody has” Miss Flora pointed out. “You are blessed, my dear. And, in time, you and it will become one. Just give it time”.

“Thank you for that, Miss Flora” Sofia said, grateful.

“You’ve better take your seat” Miss Flora said. “The other students will be coming in shortly”.

Sofia sat down at her desk as the other students came in and took their seats.

“Good morning, class” Miss Flora started. “Lady Broduer is no longer working at Royal Prep. I will be filling in for her until we find a replacement. For today’s lesson, we will not be learning about history. We will be learning about something far more important today”.

The class looked at Miss Flora, wondering what the lesson would be.

“Our lesson for today is on how to treat people with respect, no matter if they be royal or commoner. No matter if they have special abilities or not” Miss Flora said as she smiled at Sofia.

Sofia smiled back at Miss Flora. It was going to be a wonderful day.

(End of Chapter 19).

Author’s notes

Adair Starwell is an original character I created for use in my “Sofia the First” stories. For more on Adair, see Chapter 4 of my story “Tales from the Castle”. 

Annice Fortescue is an ancestor to the “Call the Midwife” character Camilla “Chummy” Fortescue-Cholomondely-Browne (Annice Fortescue is an original character I created for this story). To be honest, I’ve based Annice a lot on “Chummy”, including having Annice being tall and wearing glasses.

As you’ll recall, Sofia and Matilda’s ability to move things with their minds is revealed in Chapters 12 and 13 of “Dorrie”. 

Cornelia Rose is an original character created by A.t. for this story.

Danika Leah Knight is an original character created by SailorWednesdayMercury for this story.

Demon: an evil supernatural being.

Hedda is an original character I created for this story.

I want to thank SailorWednesdayMercury for the help and ideas she has been providing for this story. Her continued help and ideas have been of great value, and I wanted readers to be aware of this.

In case the scene where the female demon is mocking Dorrie, Sofia, and Lucinda seems familiar, I took the scene from the “Torchwood” episode “Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang”, and adapted it for use here.

Jason Blackstone is an original character created by SailorWednesdayMercury and myself for this story. SailorWednesdayMercury came up with the idea of a dazzleball rival for Danika who was captain of an opposing dazzleball team, while I came up with the name of Jason Blackstone. 

Karen is an original character I created for this chapter of “Dorrie”.

King Sebastian of Kippernium is based on an original concept developed for this story by SailorWednesdayMercury (Kippernium, as well as Princess Lavinia, and Sir Theodore, are from “Jane and the Dragon”).

Lady Brodeur is an original character I created for this chapter of “Dorrie”.

Maleficent, as seen in this chapter, is the Maleficent of old from “Sleeping Beauty”. Bringing in Maleficent was the idea of SailorWednesdayMercury. In regard to Maleficent, readers of my stories might recall that Maleficent of the Moors is mentioned in Chapter 2 of my story “A Royal Rift”. To clear things up, we’ll consider Maleficent from “Sleeping Beauty”, and Maleficent of the Moors from “Maleficent”, to be two separate characters.

Matilda Honey is inspired by Matilda from the Matilda children’s book and movie.

Midwife: a woman skilled in aiding the delivery of babies.

Mrs. Tweedle is an original character I created for this story.

Nurse-midwife: a registered nurse who has received special training as a midwife.

“Oh!” Annice started. “That’s a new fangled invention called a bicycle. It makes going around the village on my rounds a breeze, but it took me a devil of a time learning how to ride it” - I just couldn’t resist having Annice owning a bicycle, and also having a hard time learning how to ride it as “Chummy” had in “Call the Midwife”.

The position of royal magician of Enchancia is a part time position at best for Dorrie, and allows Dorrie to continue her normal duties at the castle. As royal magician, Dorrie performs magic shows at non royal events such as entertaining children at orphanages, and entertaining people at the occasional festival. Even though Dorrie is clearing Cedric’s plate a little in regard to magical entertaining, Cedric is still required to perform magic shows at royal events such as birthday parties for the royal children, slumber parties hosted by the royal children, and when royal guests visit Enchancia Castle. 

“Then your wish is my command, milady” Dorrie smiled - the term milady is something that Dorrie picked up from Violet.

Disclaimer

“Sofia the First” and everything associated to it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell and Disney. 

“Call the Midwife” and everything associated with it © BBC, and Neal Street Productions.

Cornelia Rose, everything associated to her, and the other original ideas from A.t are the property of A.t, and are used in this story with the permission of A.t.

Danika Leah Knight, everything associated to her, and the other original ideas from SailorWednesdayMercury are the property of SailorWednesdayMercury, and are used in this story with the permission of SailorWednesdayMercury.

“Jane and the Dragon” and everything associated to it © Martin Baynton, Mike Fallows, Theo Baynton, Nelvana, and Weta Productions.

“Matilda” and everything associated to it © Roald Dahl, Scholastic Books, and TriStar Pictures.

“Sleeping Beauty” and everything associated with it © Disney.

“Torchwood” and everything associated with it © BBC.

I only own Annice Fortescue, Dorrie, Hedda, Karen, Lady Brodeur, Mrs. Tweedle, Prince Harold, and the female demon.


	20. Chapter 20

Dorrie - a Sofia the First fanfic

I now give you Chapter 20 of “Dorrie” which starts shortly after the end of Chapter 19. Please note that at the end of this chapter, there is a special section which goes into more detail about Dorrie’s favorite foods, interests, and religious leanings.

Chapter 20: Surprises

Starting the day

It was morning at Enchancia Castle, and Dorrie, before going to school in the village, found herself in the castle chapel. Dorrie knelt down, looked toward Heaven, and performed a morning ritual.

“I give thanks for the dawn of a new day” Dorrie started, “and to the retreat of the night, and the powers of darkness”.

Dorrie got up, and walked over to a ceremonial candle that was located on an alter. Dorrie then lit the candle, and turned around to see ... Maleficent standing there.

“What do you want here?!” Dorrie demanded to know.

“I find you fascinating, little one” Maleficent chuckled. “You’re a witch, yet you perform a morning ritual in a chapel. Strange, don’t you think?”.

“Not really” Dorrie answered. “I’m a good witch who believes in God, Jesus ... and angels”.

“And then you would believe that there’s evil in the world as well” Maleficent pointed out.

“Of course, especially since a prime example is standing right before me” Dorrie countered.

At that point, some guards raced into the chapel.

“Well, I guess that’s my cue to leave” Maleficent observed as she raised her staff. “We will meet again, little witch”. Maleficent then disappeared in a puff of green smoke.

“Are you alright, Miss Dorrie?” one of the guards asked.

“I’m fine” Dorrie reassured the guard.

“What did Maleficent want?” another guard asked Dorrie.

“I’m not quite sure” Dorrie answered. “But she’s gone for now”.

Dorrie went down to her room, grabbed her backpack and her broom, and started walking toward the castle courtyard. As Dorrie walked along, she thought about the encounter she had just had with Maleficent.

“Oh, great!” Dorrie thought to herself in disgust. “Maleficent has taken an interest in me. Just what I need!”.

At that moment, Dorrie heard a man’s voice call out for her. She turned around to see ... Cedric.

“This day keeps getting better and better!” Dorrie thought to herself with a groan. “First Maleficent, then Cedric”. Dorrie then addressed Cedric. “What may I do for you, Mr. Cedric?”.

“I heard something just happened” Cedric observed. “What was it?”.

“There was a disturbance in the chapel” Dorrie answered. “Maleficent decided to make an appearance”.

“And what did she want?” Cedric inquired in a nosey way.

Just as Dorrie was about to answer, Baileywick walked up.

“Time for you to head off to school, Dorrie” Baileywick announced.

“I’m on my way now, Mr. Baileywick” Dorrie smiled as she walked off.

“So, what did just happen in the chapel?” Cedric asked Baileywick.

“Maleficent decided to make an appearance to Dorrie” Baileywick answered. “Why we know not. The guards chased Maleficent off before she could do anything”.

“Interesting” Cedric remarked. “And why should the great Maleficent want to appear before young Miss Cooper of all people?”.

Baileywick suddenly became annoyed with Cedric’s nosiness. 

“Don’t you have some sorcery to do?!” Baileywick asked sharply. “I’m busy, so should you be”.

Cedric walked off in a huff.

“Stinking royal steward!” Cedric thought about Baileywick in disgust. “Who does he think he is, talking to me like that?!”.

Cedric was so busy fuming that he didn’t notice a cleaning cart in the hallway. Before he knew it, he walked into the cart, tripping in the process.

“Oh! Merlin’s mushrooms!” Cedric exclaimed as he picked himself up.

Cedric looked around to see if anybody had witnessed what had just happened. From the far end of the hallway, he noticed Princess Amber standing there giggling before she walked off. It was going to be one of those days.

A few minutes later, Amber saw Dorrie going out into the courtyard, and followed Dorrie.

“Dorrie” Amber called out. “May I talk to you for a minute?”.

“Of course” Dorrie smiled.

That afternoon

After finishing the school day at Royal Prep, the flying carriage with Sofia, Amber, and James aboard landed on a street in the Village of Dunwitty. Sofia climbed off of the carriage, while James handed her a broom. The broom was a witch’s broom, and had been a gift from Lucinda’s mother to Sofia. Lucinda’s mother had been informed that Lucinda had been giving Sofia broom riding lessons, and that Sofia was actually quite good at flying a broom.

Flashback:

It was shortly after the Mother’s Day on Juneberry Island. At Lucinda’s house, a knock came at the front door. Lucinda’s mother walked to the door, and opened it. Standing there was Sofia.

“Princess Sofia” Lucinda’s mother smiled. “Please, come in”.

“Thank you, Mrs ...” Sofia started, “what is your last name anyway?”.

“It’s Magwin, Princess” Lucinda’s mother smiled as Sofia came in. “Marla Rowena Magwin”.

“Thank you, Mrs. Magwin” Sofia smiled.

“Lucinda” Marla called up the stairs. “You have a visitor”.

Lucinda came down the stairs, and smiled when she saw Sofia. Lucinda and Sofia then hugged. Marla smiled at the touching scene. Friendship was a good thing ... even for witches.

“Mind if we go out back, Mom?” Lucinda asked Marla. “I’ve been teaching Sofia how to fly a broom. She’s actually getting quite good at it”.

“Do you have a broom of your own, Princess Sofia?” Marla asked.

“No, Mrs. Magwin” Sofia answered.

“Please, wait here” Marla smiled. “I’ll be right back”.

After a few minutes, Marla returned ... holding a broom in her hand. Marla then handed the broom to Sofia.

“This is my old Cleensweep” Marla said as she handed the broom to Sofia. “I’d like you to have it. Consider it a way for me to make up for what I did on Mothers Day”.

“Thank you, Mrs. Magwin” Sofia smiled as she hugged Marla.

“You’re welcome” Marla smiled back. “You two go out and have fun”.

End of flashback, and back to the present.

“Are you going to be okay, Sofia?” Amber asked from the carriage.

“She’ll be fine” a girl’s voice answered. Amber looked to see Dorrie standing there.

“Good” Amber smiled, relieved to see Dorrie there. After the incident in the village where Sofia’s ability to move things with her mind had been revealed, Amber was a bit worried about letting Sofia walk around Dunwitty on her own, just in case there might be some people who would be superstitious about Sofia having such abilities.

“Sofia and I will walk around the village for a little bit” Dorrie informed Amber. “When we’re done, we’ll fly back to the castle on our brooms”.

“Then James and I will go to the castle” Amber acknowledged. “Dorrie, I’m counting on you to keep Sofia safe, just in case ...”.

“You have my word that I’ll look out for Sofia” Dorrie reassured Amber.

“Then that’s settled” Amber smiled before turning to the carriage driver. “Take us to the castle, driver”.

“Right away, Princess” the driver acknowledged as he got the horses going, and the carriage pulled away.

“I don’t really need you to protect me” Sofia said to Dorrie.

“I know” Dorrie admitted. “But it’s the only way Amber would let you come to the village today. She really loves you very much, and wants your well being to be looked after”.

“I realize that” Sofia acknowledged. “I guess this is what you get when you have an older sister around. I’m beginning to realize how Oona feels”.

“Oona?” Dorrie asked.

“A friend of mine who lives in Merroway Cove” Sofia answered. “I’ll tell you about her as we walk along”.

As Sofia and Dorrie walked along, Sofia told Dorrie about Oona, Cora, Queen Emmaline, and the other inhabitants of Merroway Cove. As Sofia described Merroway Cove, Dorrie listened in interest.

Sofia and Dorrie rounded a corner, and started walking past a candy shop. As they walked past, the woman who owned the shop called out to Sofia and Dorrie. They then went over to the woman.

“I’m so glad to see you back in Dunwitty, Princess Sofia” the woman smiled. “All of us were afraid that you had been scared off because of what happened with Lady Brodeur”.

“Well, that ... and me reveling what I could do” Sofia admitted.

“Now don’t you worry about that” the woman reassured Sofia. “As far as the good people of Dunwitty are concerned, you are always welcomed here in the village. As for what you can do with your mind, we’re quite accustomed to magic around here. As far as we’re concerned, it’s just another form of magic”.

Sofia and Dorrie sighed with relief.

“Here” the woman smiled as she handed Sofia a peppermint stick, and Dorrie a peppermint stick.

“Thank you” Sofia and Dorrie said gratefully.

“What do we owe you?” Dorrie asked as she reached for her change purse.

“No charge” the woman assured Sofia and Dorrie. “Consider it a gift from the village to you. Now, I’m sure the two of you have things to do. Go out and enjoy the afternoon”.

As Sofia and Dorrie walked out of the candy shop, a crowd of people who had gathered smiled at Sofia and Dorrie.

“Welcome back, Princess Sofia” a man smiled. “It’s nice to see you here”.

“Have a good afternoon, young ladies” a woman smiled at Sofia and Dorrie.

Everybody gathered smiled at Sofia and Dorrie, and Sofia and Dorrie smiled back. The love of a village was quite heartwarming.

As Sofia and Dorrie walked along, Dorrie turned to Sofia.

“I guess we can tell Amber that everything is going to be okay” Dorrie smiled.

“Yes we can” Sofia smiled back. “Yes we can”.

In a few minutes, Sofia and Dorrie found themselves at Ruby’s house where Ruby and Jade were playing with Matilda.

“Sofia!” Ruby, Jade, and Matilda exclaimed with glee as they ran up.

“We’re so happy to see you” Jade smiled as she hugged Sofia.

“It’s good to see you, Sofia” Ruby smiled happily. 

“You okay?” Matilda asked Sofia.

“Yes ... now” Sofia answered. “And you”.

“I’m fine” Matilda reassured Sofia. “Turns out you and I have become the talk of the village ... in a good way. We’re both going to be okay”.

At that moment, Mrs. Hanshaw came out of the house. 

“Sofia, Dorrie” Mrs. Hanshaw smiled as she walked over. “I’ve made some cupcakes. Let’s all go inside and enjoy them”.

Getting together with friends

Sofia, Dorrie, Ruby, Jade, Matilda, and Mrs. Hanshaw walked into the house as they had a happy conversation. As everybody sat down, Sofia turned to Jade.

“Jade?” Sofia started. “I need to discuss this Saturday’s dazzleball game between the Dunwitty Ducks and the Royal Redhawks”.

“Go ahead” Jade invited.

“Well, the thing is, Jun injured her leg, and won’t be able to play for the Redhawks this Saturday” Sofia announced. “That leaves the Redhawks a player short”.

“I guess the game will have to be postponed” Jade observed, disappointed.

“Maybe not” Sofia explained. “There is something that can be done”.

“What?” Jade wanted to know.

“For that one game, I could play for the Redhawks, and Dorrie could fill in for me with the Ducks” Sofia suggested. “That way, the game could go on as scheduled”.

“I don’t know” Jade said, not sure if she was liking the idea. “You’re our best player, Sofia. And, no offense to Dorrie, but is Dorrie ready to play on a dazzleball team?”.

“Dorrie has been taught by Danika” Sofia pointed out.

“I’ve really become quite good” Dorrie chimed in. “And I’d love to have a chance to play in a real game”.

“Well, it just seems unfair that you’d be playing against us, Sofia” Jade sadly remarked.

“If I might make an observation?” Mrs. Hanshaw started. “Sofia is a commoner, and is also royalty. She’s a part of both worlds. There are times when she has to do commoner things, and there are times she has to do royal things. When she has to do royal things, it doesn’t mean she loves the commoner world any less. The two of you will always be friends, no matter what”.

“You’re right, of course, Mrs. Hanshaw” Jade acknowledged before turning to Sofia. “I’m sorry. Forgive me?”.

“Of course” Sofia smiled. “And I have something that might make up for me playing with the Redhawks this Saturday”.

“What did you have in mind?” Jade asked, interested.

“Amber’s throwing a slumber party at the castle on Friday night” Sofia announced. “You’re invited, I’m invited, and Ruby, Dorrie, Lucinda, Adair, Matilda, and Danika are invited”.

“Wow!” Jade exclaimed in glee. “Anybody else invited?”.

“Amber’s inviting Princess Hildegard, Princess Cleo, and Princess Vivian” Sofia answered. 

“It’s gonna be nice seeing the princesses again” Ruby smiled.

Everybody sat talking to each other for a little while before it was time for Sofia and Dorrie to leave. Sofia and Dorrie went to Lucinda’s house, then Adair’s house, to deliver invitations to Amber’s slumber party. In a little while, Sofia and Dorrie arrived at Cornelia’s house, and Sofia knocked at the door. The door was answered by Cornelia.

“Sofia, Dorrie” Cornelia smiled. “This is a nice surprise. Please, come in”.

Cornelia showed Sofia and Dorrie into the front room of the house, and then the three sat down.

“Is Danika here?” Sofia asked Cornelia.

“She went over to the apothecary shop run by Lucinda’s father” Cornelia answered. “She should be back shortly”.

At that moment, the front door opened, and Danika walked into Cornelia’s house. Sofia and Dorrie stood up.

“Sofia, Dorrie” Danika smiled. “This is a pleasure. What brings the two of you here?”.

“Amber is having a slumber party this Friday night at the castle, and you’re invited” Sofia announced with a smile.

“Oops” Danika responded. 

“What’s wrong?” Sofia inquired.

“The thing is ... I’ve already told Jessica Blackstone and the other female members of the Justice Jaguars that I’d go to their slumber party” Danika admitted. “And that slumber party is also this Friday night”.

“Amber will be disappointed, but I’m sure she’ll understand” Sofia acknowledged.

“I’ll find a way to make it up to Amber” Danika offered.

“I think I may have an idea” Dorrie started. “Amber’s been interested in what a teenage slumber party is like. Perhaps, Danika, you could come over to the castle sometime and tell Amber what Jessica’s slumber party was like”.

“That’s perfect!” Danika exclaimed with a smile. “Thank you for the idea, Dorrie”.

“You’re welcome” Dorrie smiled back.

“We’ve better be going” Sofia said. “Dorrie and I need to get back to the castle”.

“Of course” Cornelia acknowledged as she got up. “By the way, Sofia, will I be seeing you and Matilda Friday afternoon? After all, the two of you should practice how to use your mind power on a regular basis”.

“Matilda and I will be here on Friday afternoon” Sofia answered. 

“Good” Cornelia smiled.

Back at the castle

In a little while, Sofia and Dorrie landed on their brooms in the castle courtyard. As they landed, Queen Miranda and Violet were waiting.

“Good afternoon, girls” Miranda smiled. “Have a good time in the village?”.

“Yes, Mom” Sofia smiled back.

“Everything went well, Queen Miranda” Dorrie reported. “Those in the village are quite accepting of Princess Sofia, and Matilda, and what they can do. The outpouring of support was really quite heartwarming”.

“That’s good to hear” Miranda said, relieved.

“If you’ll excuse me, I have to get changed for afternoon duties” Dorrie announced.

“That won’t be necessary, Dorrie” Miranda smiled. “You looked after Sofia this afternoon, and as far as I’m concerned, that takes care of your afternoon duties for today”.

“Thank you, ma’am” Dorrie acknowledged, gratefully.

As Miranda and Sofia walked into the castle, Dorrie walked up to Violet.

“Have a good day, sweetheart?” Violet asked Dorrie.

“Yes, Mom” Dorrie answered with a smile.

“Good” Violet smiled back. “Meanwhile, there’s a surprise for you in your room”.

“What?” Dorrie asked, interested.

“Don’t know” Violet answered. “The two packages arrived this afternoon”.

“Two?” Dorrie asked, puzzled. “Who would be sending me packages? And what are inside them?”.

“Well, there’s one way to find out” Violet suggested. “Go and unwrap them. After all, you have the rest of the afternoon to yourself”.

In a few minutes, Dorrie arrived at her room, Once she walked inside, she noticed two packages sitting on her bed. One of the packages had a note on it saying open me first. Dorrie opened the package and discovered a small crystal ball. Attached to the crystal ball was a note that read wave your hand across the crystal ball.

Dorrie waved her hand across the crystal ball, and in a few moments a face appeared in the crystal ball ... Frederick’s face.

“Surprise!” Frederick’s face smiled.

“Frederick!” Dorrie said in glee. “But how?”.

“This is a special pair of crystal balls that are magically connected to each other” Frederick’s face announced. “I have one crystal ball, and you have the other crystal ball. We can talk to each other using these crystal balls”.

“Oh, Frederick!” Dorrie smiled. “This is wonderful”.

“I’m glad you like it” Frederick’s face said, pleased. “There’s another package. Please open it”.

Dorrie picked up the other package, opened it, and discovered a large diary with a blue round jewel on the cover.

“It’s a magical diary” Frederick’s face announced. “Touch the blue jewel on the cover”.

Dorrie touched the jewel, and the entire diary glowed for a few moments before returning to normal.

“You’ve activated the diary” Frederick’s face smiled. “From this point forward, whatever you write in it will only be readable by you. If anybody else tries to read it, all they will see is blank pages. The ultimate protection for your private thoughts”.

“Thank you, Frederick” Dorrie said, pleased. “But this diary, and the crystal balls, must have been expensive”.

“Don’t you worry about that” Frederick’s face reassured Dorrie. “You are so worth it. I love you very much, and I wanted to give you two gifts that symbolize that love. Please accept them”.

“Then I’ll accept them” Dorrie smiled. “I will treasure these gifts always. Thank you”.

“You are very welcome, milady” Frederick’s face smiled. “It’s been a while since we’ve talked. Do you have time to talk?”.

“Yes” Dorrie happily answered.

Dorrie and Frederick spent the next hour talking to each other by way of the crystal balls. It was a pleasant conversation between two people who loved each other very much. 

Friday afternoon

Dorrie had just arrived back at the castle after attending school for the day. She quickly got changed into her maid uniform, and began her afternoon duties. As Dorrie was dusting, Baileywick walked up to her.

“Good afternoon, Dorrie” Baileywick greeted.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Baileywick” Dorrie smiled.

As Dorrie and Baileywick were talking, a male servant came up to Baileywick.

“A flying carriage is approaching the castle, sir” the servant reported.

“Thank you” Baileywick acknowledged before turning back to Dorrie. “Please come with me, Dorrie”.

“Yes, sir” Dorrie acknowledged.

Baileywick and Dorrie walked out to the front steps of the castle just as the carriage landed. Baileywick recognized the carriage, and stepped forward.

“Princess Vivian of Zumaria” Baileywick announced.

Vivian stepped off of the carriage, and walked up to Baileywick and Dorrie.

“Welcome, Princess Vivian” Baileywick greeted with a smile. “You are the first guest to arrive. I’m afraid Princess Sofia, Princess Amber, and Prince James are not at the castle right now. They are expected back shortly. In the meantime, I’ll leave you in the capable hands of Miss Dorrie”.

Baileywick walked off to attend to other duties as Dorrie walked up to Vivian.

“I’m Dorrie Cooper, Princess Vivian” Dorrie smiled. 

“Hi” Vivian smiled back in a shy way.

“If you’ll follow me, milady, I’ll serve you some refreshments” Dorrie offered.

“Thank you” Vivian acknowledged in a shy way as she followed Dorrie into the castle.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Princess Vivian” Dorrie said to Vivian as they walked along. “Princess Sofia has told me a lot about you”.

“I suppose ... Sofia has told you ... that I tend to be shy ... and quiet” Vivian shyly pointed out.

“Yes, milady” Dorrie gently acknowledged.

“I’m trying to work on that” Vivian admitted. “It’s just that sometimes, it’s hard for me to be as talkative as other people, and sometimes people think that I’m being standoffish when that’s not the case at all”.

“I think you’re alright the way you are” Dorrie gently said. “Be who you are, that’s what my Mom always says”.

Vivian smiled, grateful that somebody was accepting her for who she was. It was then that Vivian’s stomach started growling a bit.

“Oh, excuse me” Vivian apologized. “I must have overdone it a bit in gym class this afternoon”.

“No problem” Dorrie reassured Vivian. “If you’ll follow me, I’ll get you something to eat”.

Dorrie led Vivian down a hallway. In a few moments, the two found themselves in a large room with a number of tables and chairs. It was the servants area of Enchancia Castle.

“Chef Andre always has food available here for the servants to have during breaks” Dorrie announced as she and Vivian went to a serving table.

“What is that?” Vivian asked as she looked at a pot on the table.

“Ah! Cheesy rice!” Dorrie exclaimed in glee. “It’s rice in a cheddar cheese sauce, with cut up green and red peppers thrown in. It’s one of my favorites”.

“May I have some?” Vivian asked. “It looks delicious”.

“Of course” Dorrie smiled as she dished some cheesy rice into a bowl, and handed the bowl and a spoon to Vivian. “If you’ll have a seat, I’ll be over in a minute”.

Vivian sat down at a table as Dorrie dished some cheesy rice for herself, poured two cups of tea, and brought them over on a tray. Vivian and Dorrie then started eating, while having a pleasant conversation.

“Sofia has told me about you” Vivian admitted to Dorrie. “She told me you were nice, but she didn’t tell me just how wonderfully nice you were”.

Dorrie smiled at Vivian’s praise.

“So?” Vivian started, “is it true that you’re a good witch?”.

“Yes” Dorrie answered. “I hope that’s not a problem?”.

“Not at all” Vivian smiled. “I’ve already met Sofia’s friend Lucinda. And I’m glad to meet another good witch. I’m being taught magic at Royal Prep ... but I’m afraid I’m not very good at it”.

“Maybe I could give you some pointers?” Dorrie suggested.

“Oh! Would you?” Vivian asked, gratefully.

“Do you have a wand with you?” Dorrie asked.

“Right here in my back pack” Vivian answered as she reached into her back pack and brought out her wand.

Unknown to Dorrie and Vivian, Queen Miranda was watching from a distance. As Dorrie taught Vivian some magic, and the two had a fun time in the process, Miranda smiled. It was a heartwarming moment seeing Dorrie and Vivian becoming friends. Everything was right with the world.

Early Friday evening

Inside Enchancia Castle, Dorrie was in her room getting ready for the slumber party when a puff of green smoke appeared behind her. Dorrie quickly turned around to see Maleficent standing there.

“Oh! It’s you again!” Dorrie snapped at Maleficent. “What do you want?!”.

“To find out more about you” Maleficent answered. “I find you interesting”.

“Oh! Lucky me!” Dorrie exclaimed. Then a thought went through Dorrie’s head. “Let me guess? You can’t have kids, so you’ve decided to adopt. Well, lady - I’m already spoken for. And even if I were available, I certainly wouldn’t choose to be with you!”.

“You wound me, little one” Maleficent mocked. “However, let me assure you I’m not interested in adopting you or anybody else. The truth be known, I’m expecting a child of my own”.

Dorrie looked at Maleficent puzzled, wondering what man in his right mind would want to father a child with Maleficent.

“Then what do you want from me?” Dorrie asked.

“You’re a commoner with a magical amulet” Maleficent pointed out. “You didn’t just get that on your own. You must be working for someone. I want to know who”.

“I have no idea what you are talking about” Dorrie said, feigning ignorance.

At that moment, Violet burst through Dorrie’s door, holding a sword.

“You get away from my daughter, you she devil!” Violet barked at Maleficent.

“Well, this evening just got more interesting” Maleficent laughed.

As Maleficent started lunging toward Violet, Dorrie raised her wand and shouted “Electroflash”. A powerful flash of electrical energy shot toward Maleficent. As the energy traveled toward Maleficent, she raised her staff and deflected the energy away from herself, with the energy striking a wall instead.

“You’ve been well trained” Maleficent said to Dorrie. “I’m impressed”.

“Just leave!” Dorrie demanded.

“As you wish” Maleficent sneered. “But mark my word, I will have an answer to my question sooner or later”.

Maleficent raised her staff, and disappeared in a puff of green smoke.

“Are you alright, sweetheart?” Violet asked Dorrie, concerned.

“Yes, Mom” Dorrie reassured Violet. “I’m fine”.

“Maleficent is taking more than a casual interest in you” Violet said to Dorrie. “She’s not gonna stop until she finds out who you’re working for”.

“I know” Dorrie acknowledged. “But at least she knows I’m able to magically defend myself, and that should make her think twice from this point forward”.

“That Electroflash spell was quite impressive” Violet smiled. “Is that something new?”.

“It’s something I recently came across in a book” Dorrie answered before looking at the wall which had been damaged by the Electroflash spell. “Meanwhile, I’ve better get this wall repaired”. 

Dorrie raised her wand, pointed it at the damaged wall, and said “Reparo”. In a few moments, the damaged wall magically repaired itself.

“Your magical abilities are getting better and better with each passing day” Violet smiled as she hugged Dorrie. “I’m really quite proud of you”.

“Thank you, Mom” Dorrie smiled back, pleased with Violet’s praise.

“You’ve better get going” Violet said. “You have a slumber party to attend”.

“I’m on my way now” Dorrie acknowledged.

“Have yourself a good time” Violet smiled as Dorrie left.

In a little while, Dorrie arrived in the castle observatory where the slumber party was being held. As Dorrie stepped off of the elevator, she wheeled a cart into the observatory which had a variety of snacks and soft drinks on it.

“There you are, Dorrie” Amber smiled as she walked up. “This all looks wonderfully delicious”.

“Wow!” Jade exclaimed as she looked at the cart.

“Let’s say we get this party started, ladies” Amber suggested.

“We’re at a royal sleepover, a royal sleepover, a royal sleepover” Jade happily sang as everybody gathered started having a good time.

As everybody had a good time, Sofia walked up to Dorrie.

“I heard Maleficent paid you a visit a few days ago” Sofia observed.

“And tonight as well” Dorrie pointed out.

“What did she want?” Sofia asked.

“She’s taking a weird interest in me” Dorrie answered. “She knows about my amulet”.

Flashback:

Maleficent stared at Danika with a hypnotic gaze, sending Danika into a trance. Maleficent then looked deep into Danika’s mind.

“Ah!” Maleficent exclaimed with glee as she came across something in Danika’s mind. “That will make the perfect curse, and an entertaining one at that”.

Maleficent raised her wand, and looked at Danika who was still in a trance.

“I see you have experience with the circus” Maleficent remarked. “I curse you to do circus tricks every night from this point forward”.

“No!” a girl’s voice came from behind Maleficent.

Maleficent turned around to see Dorrie standing there, with her wand drawn.

“The deed is done” Maleficent announced to Dorrie. “And there is nothing you can do about it, little witchlet”.

Dorrie raised her wand, pointed it at Maleficent, and shouted “Repulsia!”. The blast from Dorrie’s wand sent Maleficent flying backward a few feet.

“Why you little witch!” Maleficent thought to herself in anger. “If you’ve hurt my unborn child ...”.

Maleficent raised her staff, and pointed it at Dorrie.

“There will be payment for your attack on me, you filthy little witch!” Maleficent screamed at Dorrie.

As Maleficent’s staff was about to fire off a powerful blast of magical energy, Dorrie’s amulet made itself visible, and erected a magical force field around Dorrie. The powerful blast of magical energy could not penetrate Dorrie’s force field.

“Well, you are full of surprises” Maleficent remarked. “No matter, the deed is done. It’s time for me to be leaving”. Maleficent then disappeared in a puff of green smoke. Dorrie’s amulet then dropped it’s magical force field, and became invisible once again.

End of flashback, and back to the present.

“You going to be okay?” Sofia asked, concerned.

“I’ll be fine” Dorrie reassured Sofia. “Looks like everybody is having a good time. Let’s join in”.

Dorrie and Sofia smiled at each other as they walked over to join the others. It was going to be a good night.

(End of Chapter 20).

Author’s notes

A Cleensweep is one of a variety of brooms described in the “Harry Potter” books.

Adair Starwell is an original character I created for use in my “Sofia the First” stories. For more on Adair, see Chapter 4 of my story “Tales from the Castle”.

Apothecary shop: a shop where medicines are sold (an old fashioned version of a pharmacy). The apothecary shop run by Lucinda’s father, because he is a warlock, also sells magical potions.

As you’ll recall, Dorrie knows about Sofia’s amulet and what it can do (as of Chapter 6 of “Dorrie”), and Sofia knows about Dorrie’s amulet and what it can do (as of Chapter 18 of “Dorrie”).

As you’ll recall, Sofia and Matilda’s ability to move things with their minds is first revealed in Chapters 12 and 13 of “Dorrie”. 

Cornelia Rose is an original character created by A.t. for this story.

Danika Leah Knight is an original character created by SailorWednesdayMercury for this story.

Electroflash: a magical spell I created for Dorrie’s use. 

“I give thanks for the dawn of a new day” Dorrie started, “and to the retreat of the night, and the powers of darkness” - in case this sounds familiar, this is based on the ritual that the guards of the relic room performed in the “Doctor Who” serial “The Ribos Operation” (I like that ritual, so I adapted it for Dorrie’s use).

I want to thank SailorWednesdayMercury for the help and ideas she has been providing for this story. Her continued help and ideas have been of great value, and I wanted readers to be aware of this.

“I’m busy, so should you be” - this was inspired by a scene in the movie “Stardust” where the First Officer of the flying ship Caspertine, noticing that the crew is standing around after Captain Shakespeare threw a hissy fit, says to them “Captain’s busy, so should you be”.

Jessica Blackstone is an original character created by SailorWednesdayMercury for this story.

Justice Jaguars is a dazzleball team name created by SailorWednesdayMercury for this story (as you’ll remember from Chapter 17 of “Dorrie”, the Justice Jaguars is the dazzleball team that Danika plays for).

Lady Brodeur is an original character I created for this story.

Maleficent, as seen in this chapter, is the Maleficent of old from “Sleeping Beauty”. Bringing in Maleficent was the idea of SailorWednesdayMercury. In regard to Maleficent, readers of my stories might recall that Maleficent of the Moors is mentioned in Chapter 2 of my story “A Royal Rift”. To clear things up, we’ll consider Maleficent from “Sleeping Beauty”, and Maleficent of the Moors from “Maleficent”, to be two separate characters.

Matilda Honey is inspired by Matilda from the Matilda children’s book and movie.

Reparo: a general repair spell from “Harry Potter”.

Repulsia: a magical spell I created which is a variation of the Expelliarmus spell in “Harry Potter”. Where Expelliarmus is designed to knock a wand out of an opponent’s hand, Repulsia is designed to forcefully throw an opponent backwards.

Ruby and Jade, as you’ll remember, met Hildegard and Cleo in the “Sofia the First” episode “The Big Sleepover”. Meanwhile, Ruby and Jade have also met Vivian (thanks to my story “Surprising Vivian”).

The flashback scene with Danika, Maleficent, and Dorrie is from Chapter 18 of “Dorrie”.

The flashback scene with Lucinda’s mother is from Chapter 10 of my story “Tales from the Castle”.

The scene with Dorrie and Frederick was done for Markoalap who wanted to see more of Dorrie and Frederick being together. For Markoalap and others who enjoy the relationship between Dorrie and Frederick, as this story progresses, you’ll see more moments between Dorrie and Frederick.

“You wound me, little one” Maleficent mocked. “However, let me assure you I’m not interested in adopting you or anybody else. The truth be known, I’m expecting a child of my own” - this is a reference to the upcoming Disney Channel movie “Descendants” where an older Maleficent has a daughter.

Disclaimer

Cornelia Rose, everything associated to her, and the other original ideas from A.t are the property of A.t, and are used in this story with the permission of A.t.

Danika Leah Knight, Jessica Blackstone, everything associated to them, and the other original ideas from SailorWednesdayMercury are the property of SailorWednesdayMercury, and are used in this story with the permission of SailorWednesdayMercury.

“Doctor Who” and everything associated with it © BBC. 

“Harry Potter” and everything associated to it © Bloomsbury Publishing, Arthur A. Levine Books, Chris Columbus, Alfonso Cuarón, Mike Newell, David Yates, David Heyman, Chris Columbus, Mark Radcliffe, David Barron, J. K. Rowling, Steve Kloves, Michael Goldenberg, Heyday Films, 1492 Pictures and Warner Brothers Pictures.

“Matilda” and everything associated to it © Roald Dahl, Scholastic Books, and TriStar Pictures.

“Sleeping Beauty” and everything associated with it © Disney.

“Sofia the First” and everything associated to it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell and Disney. 

“Stardust” and everything associated to it © Neil Gaiman, Avon Books, Paramount Pictures, Marv Films, and Ingenious Film Partners.

I only own Adair Starwell, Dorrie, Lady Brodeur, and the woman who owns the candy shop.

Special section

Skyrimfan wanted to know about Dorrie’s favorite things. I came up with this (and I thought I would share this with the readers of “Dorrie”).

General things Dorrie is interested in:

Buttercup Scouting; Cooking (including taking cooking lessons from Chef Andre); Dazzleball; Divination (reading the future by way of a crystal ball, and/or tarot cards); Magical Artwork; Magical Healing (including being trained by Lucinda's father in that art in "Dorrie"); Magical Sculptures; Midwifery (since Violet is a Midwife, and Dorrie is training to follow in Violet's footsteps in "Dorrie"); Reading; Tinkering (while not as yet revealed in "Dorrie", Dorrie has an interest in tinkering, and sometimes assists Gwen in building new inventions); Wand History (which would be called "Wandlore" in "Harry Potter"); and World History.

Dorrie's favorite foods:

Cheesy Rice (a mix of rice, cheddar cheese sauce, plus cut up green and red peppers); French Toast; Italian Sausage (the mild variety); Pizza (Cheese; Pepperoni; Steak and Cheese); Pot Roast; Scrambled Eggs; and Sharp Cheddar Cheese.

Dorrie's religious leanings:

Dorrie is a white (or good) witch who, while practicing witchcraft, believes in God, Jesus, and angels. Dorrie carries out witch rituals (such as good spell casting, and planting flowers and vegetables to give back to the earth) but devotes such rituals to God.

While many witches worship two nature gods (who are called the God and Goddess), Dorrie chooses to worship God, Jesus, and angels. Dorrie would be very careful not to call herself a Christian (or a Christian Witch) to avoid upsetting some Christians who might not approve of witchcraft. Dorrie would simply describe herself as "a white witch who believes in God, Jesus, and angels".


	21. Chapter 21

Dorrie - a Sofia the First fanfic

I now give you Chapter 21 of “Dorrie” which starts right after the end of Chapter 20. 

Chapter 21: Objectives

Meanwhile, in Dunwitty

That same night, in the Village of Dunwitty, there was a teenage slumber party going on at the house where Jessica Blackstone lived. In a little while, Danika arrived at Jessica’s house and knocked on the front door. Jessica then answered the door.

“Danika” Jessica smiled at Danika. “Please, come in”.

“Thank you” Danika smiled as she walked in.

“Linda, Debra, Cindy, and Robin are already upstairs” Jessica announced. “We have the house to ourselves tonight. My Mom and Dad are off visiting nearby relatives, and Jason is staying with friends tonight. The thing is that Jason couldn’t wait to get out of here - he’s got this thing that your amulet is haunted. Serves him right for trying to gang up on you”. 

Both Jessica and Danika snickered at that point.

“We should be getting upstairs” Jessica suggested. “Time to get this slumber party started. It will be nice having the female members of the Justice Jaguars here for a night of fun”.

Jessica and Danika headed upstairs, having a pleasant conversation as they walked up the stairs.

Back at Enchancia Castle

At that same moment, in the Enchancia Castle observatory, Amber’s slumber party was well under way, with everybody having a good time.

Under the observatory, Maleficent stood in a hallway looking up toward the observatory.

“Is there something I can help you with?!” a woman’s voice sharply asked Maleficent.

Maleficent turned around to see the Scarlet Warrior standing there.

“Maleficent” Scarlet greeted, coldly.

“Scarlet” Maleficent greeted, equally as cold.

“This obsession you have with Dorrie is rapidly getting out of hand” Scarlet pointed out to Maleficent.

“My business with Miss Cooper is none of your concern!” Maleficent snapped.

“It is as Dorrie is a dear friend of mine!” Scarlet snapped back.

“Well, well, well” Maleficent sneered. “I should have known! She’s working for you!”.

“If it’s any of your business, yes, Dorrie is working for me” Scarlet acknowledged. “She’s a young member of my army, which means you keep your stinking self away from her!”.

“That’s quite bold of you” Maleficent started. “But I only see you here”.

“Who says I came alone?” Scarlet pointed out.

Out of the shadows came a woman ... Dorrie’s Aunt Colette.

“Oh, you brought your kingdom’s steward” Maleficent laughed. “How nice”.

“I see you’re still a loud mouthed idiot” Colette observed.

“So there are two of you here” Maleficent mocked. “Makes no difference to me. I go where I please, when I please. It’s going to take more than the two of you to drive me off”.

“So be it then” another woman’s voice came from the shadows.

“Ah! Just in time, old friend” Scarlet smiled as she looked in the direction where the voice came from, before turning back to Maleficent. “Allow me to introduce you to another member of my army”.

Out of the shadows walked ... Sofia’s Aunt Tilly.

“What the?!” Maleficent exclaimed, taken off guard.

“It’s time for you to leave” Tilly said to Maleficent.

“And how are you going to make me?” Maleficent wanted to know.

“There is something you should know about me” Tilly started. “Mine was a difficult birth, and Scarlet used her magical powers to help deliver me. Because Scarlet used her magic to help deliver me, Scarlet’s powers were copied into me as a result. I can do whatever Scarlet can do”.

Scarlet, Colette, and Tilly slowly walked toward Maleficent, and Maleficent started slowly walking backward.

“Leave!” Scarlet demanded of Maleficent.

“Very well” Maleficent reluctantly agreed. “But only because I want to. I don’t promise not to return at some point”. Maleficent then raised her staff, and disappeared in a puff of green smoke.

“Good riddance to bad garbage” Tilly said upon Maleficent’s departure.

“Do you have any plans for tonight, Tilly?” Scarlet asked.

“I think I’ll stay here at the castle” Tilly answered. “It’s not uncommon for me to occasionally drop in at the last moment, and it will be good to see the family again. And it will be good to see Dorrie again”.

“Then you’ve met Dorrie?” Colette inquired.

“Oh, yes” Tilly smiled. “I met her this past summer. A delightful young lady. We went out to pick some Airabella Apples together, and I got to know her better. A very intelligent girl. A very powerful girl. I can see her going places as she grows older”.

Colette smiled at Tilly’s praise of Dorrie.

“Well, Colette and I had better be on our way” Scarlet announced.

Scarlet and Colette clapped their hands, and each disappeared in a puff of gray smoke. As Tilly walked down a hallway, she came across King Roland.

“Tilly!” Roland exclaimed with a smile. “When did you get here?”.

“Just a few minutes ago, King baby brother” Tilly answered with a grin. “I hope you don’t mind me dropping in unannounced?”.

“Not at all, Tilly” Roland happily said. “I’ll have Baileywick assign you our best guest room”.

“Lovely” Tilly smiled.

Roland and Tilly then walked down the hall, having a pleasant conversation as they walked along.

The next morning

In the village, at Enchancia Square Garden, the Dunwitty Ducks and the Royal Redhawks were gathered, ready for their game of dazzleball. At one part of the playing field, Jade walked over to Sofia.

“Sofia” Jade started, “I really want to apologize to you”.

“Why?” Sofia asked, puzzled.

“When you said you were playing for the Redhawks today, I didn’t take it too well” Jade answered. “That was wrong of me. You’re filling in for Jun who can’t play today. How can I fault you for that? I’m so sorry for not taking it well. I’m ashamed ... and I’m sorry. Can you forgive me?”.

“Of course I can” Sofia smiled as she hugged Jade. “We’re friends, and always will be”.

In the stands, people were gathering to watch the game. In the royal box, King Roland, Queen Miranda, Aunt Tilly, Baileywick, Danika, Jeremiah, Violet, and Frederick were seated.

“Ladies and gentlemen” the announcer started, “welcome to today’s dazzleball match here at Enchancia Square Garden. Today’s match is between the Dunwitty Ducks and the Royal Redhawks. A coin toss has been carried out, and the Dunwitty Ducks will start the game. Let’s get ready to dazzleball”.

Jade stepped forward, and kicked the soccer ball onto the field to start the game. The Ducks and the Redhawks then started kicking the ball around the field, with each side trying to take control of the ball.

At one point, Dorrie managed to kick the ball away from James, and proceeded to kick the ball down the field toward the Redhawks goalie. Before Dorrie could get to the goalie, however, Khalid and Maya blocked the way.

“Dorrie!” Jade shouted. “I’m open. Pass the ball to me”.

Dorrie kicked the ball in Jade’s direction. The ball stopped in front of Jade. Before anybody knew it, Jade used her super duper spin kick to send the ball past the Redhawks goalie and score a point for the Ducks.

“The Dunwitty Ducks score the first point of the game” the announcer reported. “And the Royal Redhawks take possession of the ball”.

Sofia started kicking the ball toward Lucinda, the Ducks goalie. As she was kicking the ball, it suddenly changed into a flying disc. Sofia picked up the disc, and threw it toward Lucinda. As the disc approached, Lucinda was able to block it, stopping the Redhawks from scoring a point.

“Sorry, Sofia” Lucinda thought to herself with a mix of sadness that she had blocked Sofia, and happiness that the Redhawks were not able to score a point.

“The Dunwitty Ducks take possession of the disc” the announcer reported.

Meg started throwing the disc down the field. The disc then changed into a football. As Meg was about to grab the football, James beat Meg to it, and started running with the football toward Lucinda. Before Lucinda could do anything, James threw the football past her, scoring a point for the Redhawks.

“The Royal Redhawks score a point” the announcer reported. “The score is now tied with one point for the Royal Redhawks, and one point for the Dunwitty Ducks”.

For the first half of the game, both the Ducks and the Redhawks played a hard fought game. However, at the end of the first half, neither team had managed to score a new point.

In a little bit, the second half of the game began. Again, the Ducks and the Redhawks played a hard fought game, but neither team was able to score a new point.

In the last few minutes of the game, before anybody knew what was going on, Dorrie managed to grab the ball, which was in the shape of a football, and started running down the field with it. She managed to dodge most of the Redhawks, and made her way toward Zandar, who was the Redhawks goalie.

“Go, Dorrie!” Ruby shouted in glee. “Go, Dorrie!”.

Just as Dorrie was approaching Zandar, the football changed into a soccer ball. Dorrie dropped the ball to the ground, and kicked it toward Zandar, who tried to stop it. However, the ball was going too fast, and sailed past Zandar.

“The Dunwitty Ducks score a point” the announcer reported. “And time has just run out. The final score is the Dunwitty Ducks two, and the Royal Redhawks one. The Dunwitty Ducks win the game”.

Everybody in the stands clapped and cheered. At that same moment, King Roland walked out onto the field as the Ducks and the Redhawks approached.

“A well played game, everyone” Roland smiled, before turning to Dorrie. “That was quite the last minute score, young lady. I look forward to seeing you play in the future”.

“Thank you, Your Majesty” Dorrie said, pleased with Roland’s praise.

A few moments later, Violet and Frederick walked up to Dorrie.

“I’m so proud of you, sweetheart” Violet smiled as she hugged Dorrie.

“Wow!” Frederick said to Dorrie, amazed. “I didn’t know you could play like that”.

“I had a good teacher” Dorrie admitted as Danika walked up.

“It’s true I taught you how to play” Danika acknowledged. “However, that last minute play was all you. That was so impressive”.

“Thank you” Dorrie smiled at Danika.

“If you’ll excuse me, I’d like to talk to Jade for a few minutes” Danika said as she walked off.

“My dear Dorrie” Tilly smiled as she walked up. “That was whiz bang!”.

“Thank you, Duchess Matilda” Dorrie smiled back.

“Could I borrow Dorrie for a few minutes?” Tilly asked Violet.

“Of course, Duchess” Violet agreed.

Tilly and Dorrie started walking together.

“I bring greetings from Scarlet” Tilly announced. 

“Dare I ask? Are you a member of ... Scarlet’s army?” Dorrie asked, taken off guard.

“Oh, yes, my dear” Tilly answered with a smile. “And, I also bring instructions”.

“What instructions?” Dorrie was curious to know.

“We’re getting a new trainee in Scarlet’s army” Tilly announced. “She’s around your age, and Scarlet was hoping you could teach her some magical defense techniques?”.

“I’m always happy to help” Dorrie agreed. “But surly, there must be more qualified teachers out there?”.

“Scarlet says to tell you she has every confidence in you” Tilly reassured Dorrie. “Our new trainee is taking basic magic at Royal Prep, but needs to learn defensive techniques”.

“Wait a minute!” Dorrie exclaimed. “Are you telling me that the new trainee is a princess?”.

“Yes” Tilly acknowledged. “She’ll be staying at Enchancia Castle with her parents under the guise of a royal visit. She’ll contact you when she gets settled in”.

“Understood” Dorrie acknowledged. “I hope I’m up for the task?”.

“You’ll do fine” Tilly smiled.

On another part of the field, Danika was talking to Jade.

“I was very impressed with your spin kick” Danika admitted to Jade. “Would it be possible for you to teach it to me. It would come in handy when the Jaguars take on the Cheetahs next Saturday”.

“I’d be happy to, Danika” Jade happily agreed.

Saturday afternoon at the castle

Back at Enchancia Castle, it was a pleasant afternoon. Dorrie was doing some dusting around the castle, with Frederick walking with her. As Dorrie dusted, Frederick smiled. Dorrie was a lot like his mother, with her dedication to work. In a few minutes, Baileywick walked up.

“Our royal visitors will be arriving in about twenty minutes” Baileywick announced. “The both of you are requested in the courtyard”.

“We’ll be right there, Mr. Baileywick” Dorrie acknowledged.

“Coming” Frederick said as he, Dorrie, and Baileywick made their way out to the courtyard where King Roland, Queen Miranda, Sofia, Amber, and James were already gathered.

In a short while, a flying carriage landed in the courtyard.

“King Sebastian, and Queen Leanna, of Wadarnia” Baileywick announced. “And their daughter, Princess Mae”.

Sebastian, Leanna, and Mae climbed down from their carriage, and walked up to Roland.

“Sebastian, my old friend” Roland smiled. “It’s nice to see you again”.

“It’s nice to see you as well, Roland” Sebastian smiled back. 

As Roland, Sebastian, Leanna, Miranda, Sofia, Amber, James, and Baileywick walked into the castle, Mae walked up to Dorrie and Frederick.

“Hello, Miss Cooper” Mae smiled as she introduced herself to Dorrie. “It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance”.

“The pleasure is mine, Princess Mae” Dorrie smiled back as she curtsied.

“I understand you’ve been informed about my desire to learn defensive magic?” Mae asked.

“Yes, Princess” Dorrie acknowledged. “I’ve been informed by a mutual friend of ours”.

“You mean, the Scarlet Warrior?” Frederick inquired.

“How did you know?” Dorrie asked, taken off guard.

“I’m not the only new trainee in Scarlet’s army” Mae smiled. “Scarlet has brought in Frederick as a trainee as well”.

Dorrie raced over and hugged Frederick in happiness. Dorrie then looked at Mae.

“I apologize for my sudden outburst, Princess” Dorrie apologized.

“Please, don’t worry about it” Mae happily reassured Dorrie. “I think you and Frederick make a wonderful couple. I’m really quite happy for the two of you”.

Dorrie and Frederick smiled at Mae.

“The three of us have things to discuss” Mae announced. “And, Miss Cooper, I’d appreciate it if you would just call me Mae. I don’t stand on formality, especially where friends are concerned”.

“I appreciate that” Dorrie started. “But, it wouldn’t be proper”.

“And who says so?” Mae smiled. “The Royal Council? It’s nothing but a pure blood old boys club. If I want to have people call me by my first name, then that’s my right”.

“Then I’ll do as you wish ... Mae” Dorrie smiled back. “And just call me Dorrie”.

“Good” Mae happily acknowledged. “Is there a place in the castle where we can talk in private?”.

“Yes, Mae” Dorrie answered. “If you and Fredrick will follow me, I know of a place”.

Troubling news

Roland and Sebastian stepped into Roland’s study where Frederick’s father, King Jonathan, was waiting.

“Let’s sit down” Roland suggested to Sebastian and Jonathan. “The plans of the Royal Council need to be discussed”.

“Indeed” Jonathan agreed. “It is a troubling situation”.

“And one we need to address” Sebastian added.

Roland, Sebastian, and Jonathan sat down, and started talking among themselves. Elsewhere in the castle, Dorrie led Frederick and Mae through a secret passage. In a few minutes, they walked into a secret room located along the secret passage. The room had a huge desk and some chairs, and looked to be someone’s secret study at one point. Dorrie, Frederick, and Mae then sat down.

“So, what did you want to talk about, Mae?” Dorrie asked, curious. “And why the secrecy?”.

At that point, the three heard some footsteps coming down the secret passage. In a few moments, Sofia peeked into the room.

“I thought I heard somebody in here” Sofia smiled at Dorrie, Frederick, and Mae. “I hope I’m not disturbing anything?”

“Actually, Sofia, this concerns you as well” Mae gently said. “Please, sit down”.

“Ooh” Sofia remarked. “Mysterious”.

As Sofia sat down, Dorrie’s amulet suddenly made itself visible, and started shining brightly.

“Oh, great!” Dorrie exclaimed. “Why don’t we just take out an ad in Enchancia Today while we at it saying Dorrie Cooper’s got herself a magical amulet!”.

In a few moments, Scarlet appeared before Dorrie, Frederick, Mae, and Sofia.

“Sorry about that” Scarlet apologized as Dorrie’s amulet stopped shining, and became invisible again. “Having the four of you under one roof as it were was an opportunity I couldn’t pass up”.

“What’s going on?” Sofia asked, puzzled.

“Well, Sofia, you already know that Dorrie is working for me” Scarlet answered. “Frederick and Mae have just signed on with me. And there are things that you need to know”.

“Okay” Sofia agreed, nervous, as Scarlet motioned Mae to start.

“There has been word through sources that the Royal Council is discussing the idea of creating specific rules that would dictate how royals should act” Mae started. “Marriage between a royal and a commoner would no longer be tolerated, stepchildren of such a marriage would not be recognized, and a romantic relationship between a royal and a commoner would no longer be tolerated”.

“What?!” Dorrie, Frederick, and Sofia exclaimed in shock. 

“Any royal found to be in violation of these so-called rules would be black listed, and would no longer be allowed to mix with royalty from other kingdoms” Mae continued.

“That’s crazy!” Frederick exclaimed.

“I agree” Mae acknowledged. 

“They have no right to even think about doing such a thing!” Sofia protested.

“That’s the old guard for you” Mae said in disgust. “They are still living in the past - a past where royals were pure bloods who stuck to themselves. It’s not a world I would want to live in. And it’s not a world my parents would want to live in”.

“It’s only talk at this point” Scarlet pointed out. “But the simple fact that the Royal Council is even talking about it is a dangerous sign. King Roland, King Jonathan, and King Sebastian are downstairs talking about it as we speak, and they are not happy at the talk of such rules”.

“What do we do?” Frederick asked, concerned.

“Dorrie” Scarlet started, “take Frederick and Mae outside, and start teaching them magical defense techniques ... just in case the need should arise. Frederick and Mae have experience at using basic magic, so teaching them defense techniques shouldn’t be too hard. Make sure you throw in how to use a Repulsia spell”.

“Understood, Scarlet” Dorrie acknowledged as she, Frederick, and Mae left the room.

“Sofia” Scarlet began, “now is as good a time as ever to ask you something”.

“What, ma’am?” Sofia asked.

“Please, just call me Scarlet, Sofia” Scarlet smiled. “All of my friends do, and I would like to consider you to be one of my friends”.

“I’d like that, Scarlet” Sofia smiled back.

“I’d like you to consider joining my army” Scarlet offered. “Your ability to move things with your mind would be a valuable skill, and if worse comes to worse, there’s strength in numbers. If the Royal Council passes such rules, many kingdoms will rebel, including Enchancia, Ornburgh, Wadarnia ... and even Arendelle, Corona, and my own Kingdom of Cinnibar”.

“It’s sad it may come to this” Sofia acknowledged. “But it would affect me as well - I’m not a royal by birth. Yes, I will join your army”.

“It will be a pleasure to have you” Scarlet approved. “I’m sorry to have to ask you, Dorrie, Frederick, and Mae to grow up quickly. It’s a terrible thing to have to ask of a child”.

“Is there another choice?” Sofia quietly asked, hopeful.

“I’m afraid not” Scarlet sadly answered. “If the worse comes to pass, then it is war we are talking about. You’ll need to know how to use your powers to defend yourself. And, you’ll also need to know how to master your amulet’s abilities”.

“You know about my amulet?!” Sofia exclaimed, taken off guard.

“I’m the one who created it” Scarlet admitted as she put her arm around Sofia. “Together, we’ll work to unlock more of your amulet’s abilities. So far, you’ve just scratched the surface. Will you let me be your teacher?”.

“Yes” Sofia smiled.

As Sofia and Scarlet walked out of the room, and down the secret passage, a figure dressed in black appeared out of thin air. It was Maleficent.

“Well, well” Maleficent thought to herself. “There’s trouble brewing. And this could be the perfect opportunity to take Danika’s amulet”. Maleficent raised her staff, and disappeared in a puff of green smoke.

Later, in back of the castle

Dorrie was teaching Frederick and Mae some magical defense techniques when Baileywick walked up.

“Prince Frederick, Princess Mae, Dorrie” Baileywick announced. “King Roland would like to see the three of you in his study”.

“Yes, sir” Dorrie acknowledged as she, Frederick, and Mae made their way into the castle.

In a few minutes, the three reached the door to Roland’s study. Dorrie knocked on the door.

“Come in” Roland invited.

Dorrie, Frederick, and Mae walked in, and saw Roland, Sofia, and Scarlet standing there.

“Scarlet has explained to me that she has taken the four of you under her wing” Roland said to Dorrie, Sofia, Frederick, and Mae. “It relieves me to no end that the four of you have such a friend”.

Roland stopped for a moment, then continued.

“What’s going on with the Royal Council is just talk so far” Roland reassured Dorrie, Sofia, Frederick, and Mae. “Try not to worry about it too much. However, lets keep this between us. I don’t want Miranda, James, and Amber worrying”.

“Yes, sir” Dorrie, Sofia, Frederick, and Mae acknowledged.

“King Roland” Scarlet started. “May I speak to you privately?”.

“Of course, Your Majesty” Scarlet agreed.

“The four of you may leave” Roland directed Dorrie, Sofia, Frederick, and Mae.

“May I suggest that Dorrie wait outside?” Scarlet requested.

“As you wish” Roland agreed.

Dorrie, Sofia, Frederick, and Mae walked out of Roland’s study as Roland shut the door, giving Roland and Scarlet privacy.

“I wonder why Scarlet wants you to stick around?” Frederick asked Dorrie.

“Don’t know” Dorrie answered. “I wouldn’t worry about it. You three go outside and enjoy the afternoon. I’ll catch up with you later”.

“Okay” Frederick agreed as he, Sofia, and Mae walked down the hall.

A secret revealed

Dorrie sat on a couch outside of Roland’s study. After about ten minutes, Roland opened the door.

“Dorrie, please come inside” Roland directed.

Dorrie got up, and walked into Roland’s study where Scarlet was standing.

“Dorrie” Scarlet started, “I felt under the circumstances it was necessary for me to tell King Roland that you’re my eyes and ears here at the castle. I informed King Roland that you’re to report anything to me that might be a security threat to the royal family”.

Dorrie looked at Scarlet. What Scarlet had told Roland was technically the truth, but Dorrie couldn’t help but notice that Scarlet had left out that Dorrie’s specific job was to keep an eye on Cedric. Perhaps Scarlet felt that Roland wasn’t ready to hear about that yet.

“I also told King Roland that I gave you a special amulet as part of you’re being my eyes and ears” Scarlet continued.

“If I have overstepped my bounds, I apologize Your Majesty” Dorrie said as she dropped to her knees, fearing she was in trouble.

“Dorrie” Roland smiled. “You have nothing to apologize for. I always knew you were very loyal to myself and my family. But I had no idea that you’ve gone above and beyond the call of duty. Every king should have somebody as loyal as you. I am so very proud of you. Please stand, Dorrie”.

Dorrie stood up, as Roland walked over and hugged her in gratitude. Scarlet smiled at the touching scene.

“I should be going” Scarlet announced as she clapped her hands, and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

“So, Dorrie?” Roland asked. “Would it be possible to see your amulet?”.

“Of course, Your Majesty” Dorrie agreed as she waved her hand over her amulet, causing it to become visible.

“It’s beautiful, Dorrie” Roland smiled. “And be assured, it will remain our secret. If you’ll make it invisible, there’s somebody I’d like us to see”.

“Yes, Your Majesty” Dorrie responded as she once again waved her hand over her amulet, causing the amulet to become invisible.

“Come with me, Dorrie” Roland directed as they left his study.

The two walked down the hallway, and stopped at the door to the office of Constable Miles. Roland knocked on the door, and he and Dorrie stepped inside. Roland walked over and had a whispered conversation with Miles, then Roland and Miles walked over to Dorrie.

“Dorrie” Roland started. “You’re still young, but you have a sense of responsibility beyond your years. This is why I am granting you a special privilege”.

Miles brought out a bible, and had Dorrie put her left hand on it, while raising her right hand.

“Do you swear to uphold the laws of Enchancia to the best of your ability, so help you God?” Miles asked.

“I swear” Dorrie promised.

“You are now deputized, Dorrie” Miles announced.

“I know Sofia can take care of herself” Roland admitted. “But, I’d feel better if I knew somebody had her back. And I can think of nobody better than you. If the worst should come to pass, I am giving you legal authority to act as her defender. It might be wise, however, to keep this between you, me, and Constable Miles. Sofia would not be pleased to know that I’m assigning her a bodyguard in case of an emergency. She has an independent streak, not that I begrudge her that”.

“I understand, Your Majesty” Dorrie reassured Roland.

“This is your legal authority” Roland said as he handed a folded paper to Dorrie.

Dorrie carefully put the folded paper in her pocket.

“Just one more thing” Roland smiled. “I understand Violet’s birthday is next Saturday. I’m giving the two of you that day off ... with pay. I’m also giving the two of you this”. 

Roland handed Dorrie an envelope with special tickets to the rematch between the Justice Jaguars and the Cannonball Cheetahs that Saturday. In the envelope were also two passes ... to the royal box at Enchancia Square Garden.

“Oh, thank you, Your Majesty” Dorrie beamed gratefully at Roland. 

“You’re very welcome” Roland smiled. “That will be all for now”.

“Yes, Your Majesty” Dorrie acknowledged as she curtsied, then left the room.

As Dorrie walked down the hallway, she happily smiled. She had earned King Roland’s complete trust, and she had a wonderful birthday gift for her mother. Life was good.

That night in the village

Maleficent stood on the edge of the Village of Dunwitty, looking in the direction of the house where Danika lived with Cornelia.

“Let’s go get that amulet” Maleficent thought to herself.

(End of Chapter 21).

Author’s notes

Arendelle is from “Frozen”.

Cheating Cheetahs and Justice Jaguars are dazzleball team names created by SailorWednesdayMercury for this story. SailorWednesdayMercury’s original name for the Cheetahs was the Cheating Cheetahs. I slightly changed the name to Cannonball Cheetahs, while SailorWednesdayMercury and myself decided to have the Justice Jaguars refer to the Cheetahs as the Cheating Cheetahs because of the Cheetahs dirty tricks.

Cindy Matson, Debra Higgins, Linda Scrivner, and Robin Swain are original characters I came up with for use in this story.

Cinnibar is from jakevoronkov1’s stories about the Scarlet Warrior.

Cornelia Rose is an original character created by A.t. for this story.

Corona is from Skyrimrfan’s story “Lucinda the First”.

Danika Leah Knight is an original character created by SailorWednesdayMercury for this story.

Enchancia Square Garden is from the “Sofia the First” episode “A Tale of Two Teams”.

Enchancia Today is a daily newspaper in Enchancia introduced in the “Sofia the First” episode “The Amulet and the Anthem”.

I want to thank SailorWednesdayMercury for the help and ideas she has been providing for this story. Her continued help and ideas have been of great value, and I wanted readers to be aware of this.

In regard to Aunt Tilly, readers of my stories will recall that we first found out that Tilly a member of Scarlet’s army in Chapter 3 of “Getting To Know Tilly”.

Jason Blackstone is an original character created by SailorWednesdayMercury and myself for this story. SailorWednesdayMercury came up with the idea of a dazzleball rival for Danika who was captain of an opposing dazzleball team, while I came up with the name of Jason Blackstone. 

Jeremiah Eli Cook is an original character created by SailorWednesdayMercury for this story.

Jessica Blackstone is an original character created by SailorWednesdayMercury for this story.

King Jonathan, King Sebastian, and Queen Leanna, are original characters I came up with for use in this story.

“Linda, Debra, Cindy, and Robin are already upstairs” Jessica announced. “We have the house to ourselves tonight. My Mom and Dad are off visiting nearby relatives, and Jason is staying with friends tonight. The thing is that Jason couldn’t wait to get out of here - he’s got this thing that your amulet is haunted. Serves him right for trying to gang up on you” - in regard to Jason (Jessica’s brother), this is a reference to events in Chapter 19 of “Dorrie”.

Maleficent, as seen in this chapter, is the Maleficent of old from “Sleeping Beauty”. Bringing in Maleficent was the idea of SailorWednesdayMercury. In regard to Maleficent, readers of my stories might recall that Maleficent of the Moors is mentioned in Chapter 2 of my story “A Royal Rift”. To clear things up, we’ll consider Maleficent from “Sleeping Beauty”, and Maleficent of the Moors from “Maleficent”, to be two separate characters.

Ornburgh is the kingdom where Frederick comes from (since a name has never been given for Frederick’s kingdom, I came up with the name of Ornburgh for it).

Princess Mae is the princess from “Sofia the First” who wears the pale pink dress with a white bodice, and a pale pink fedora.

Repulsia: a magical spell I created which is a variation of the Expelliarmus spell in “Harry Potter”. Where Expelliarmus is designed to knock a wand out of an opponent’s hand, Repulsia is designed to forcefully throw an opponent backwards.

The Royal Council is an original concept I came up with for this story, and is to royalty what the Ministry of Magic is to “Harry Potter”. The Royal Council is designed to be an entity that holds all the kingdoms of “Sofia the First” together (sort of a “Sofia the First” version of the United Nations). The Royal Council, like the Ministry of Magic, has become corrupt over the years, with it’s governing power controlled by pure blood royals who long for a return to the days of old where royals were pure bloods and didn’t marry commoners.

The Scarlet Warrior (A.K.A. Scarlet) is a character created by jakevoronkov1, and is used in my stories with permission from jakevoronkov1. Meanwhile, the character of Colette is a character that I and jakevoronkov1 created, and is based on Bayonetta from the video game “Bayonetta” (please note that Colette, and Madam Collette of Enchancia Castle, are two different characters who are not related in any way, shape, or form). In regard to Scarlet’s Colette, we found out that Colette was Dorrie’s Aunt in Chapter 16 of “Dorrie”.

“There is something you should know about me” Tilly started. “Mine was a difficult birth, and Scarlet used her magical powers to help deliver me. Because Scarlet used her magic to help deliver me, Scarlet’s powers were copied into me as a result. I can do whatever Scarlet can do” - this is a reference to events in Chapter 1 of my story “Getting To Know Tilly”.

Wadarnia: pronounced “Wa-dar-nia”. The name of Princess Mae’s kingdom has not been given, so I came up with the name of Wadarnia for that kingdom.

Disclaimer

Cornelia Rose, everything associated to her, and the other original ideas from A.t are the property of A.t, and are used in this story with the permission of A.t.

Corona, King Eric Fitzherbert, and everything associated to them are the property of Skyrimfan, and are used in this story with the permission of Skyrimfan (in turn, Skyrimfan has my permission to use Dorrie and anything else from “Dorrie” in “Lucinda the First”).

Danika Leah Knight, Jessica Blackstone, Jeremiah Eli Cook, everything associated to them, and the other original ideas from SailorWednesdayMercury are the property of SailorWednesdayMercury, and are used in this story with the permission of SailorWednesdayMercury.

“Frozen” and everything associated with it © Disney.

“Harry Potter” and everything associated to it © Bloomsbury Publishing, Arthur A. Levine Books, Chris Columbus, Alfonso Cuarón, Mike Newell, David Yates, David Heyman, Chris Columbus, Mark Radcliffe, David Barron, J. K. Rowling, Steve Kloves, Michael Goldenberg, Heyday Films, 1492 Pictures and Warner Brothers Pictures.

“Sleeping Beauty” and everything associated with it © Disney.

“Sofia the First” and everything associated to it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell and Disney. 

The Scarlet Warrior and the other original ideas from jakevoronkov1 are the property of jakevoronkov1, and are used in my stories with the permission of jakevoronkov1.

I only own Cindy Matson, Debra Higgins, Dorrie, King Jonathan, King Sebastian, Linda Scrivner, Queen Leanna, Robin Swain, and the Royal Council.


	22. Chapter 22

Dorrie - a Sofia the First fanfic

I now give you Chapter 22 of “Dorrie” which starts right after the end of Chapter 21. 

Chapter 22: Calm Before The Storm

That night in the village

Maleficent stood on the edge of the Village of Dunwitty, looking in the direction of the house where Danika lived with Cornelia.

“Let’s go get that amulet” Maleficent thought to herself.

It was late at night, and everybody in the village was asleep. Maleficent made her way through the streets of Dunwitty, and soon found herself at the house where Danika lived with Cornelia. As Maleficent walked up to the door of the house, she heard a glass bottle smash behind her.

“Now that I have your attention” a woman’s voice came from behind Maleficent.

Maleficent swung around to see ... Lucinda’s mother hovering above the ground on a broom, and pointing a wand at Maleficent.

“Don’t you have a home to go to?” Lucinda’s mother sharply asked Maleficent.

“I could ask you the same question” Maleficent retorted.

“Well, I was out getting some rosroot” Lucinda’s mother responded. “It’s most potent when picked at night, and is good as an antiseptic”.

“Spare me the domestic details of your life” Maleficent groaned.

“Fine then” Lucinda’s mother acknowledged. “You don’t live here in Dunwitty, and it’s a bit late to be taking a stroll. You’re up to something”.

“I’m sure I don’t know what you are talking about” Maleficent smiled, trying to feign ignorance. 

“Is there a problem here?” a man asked from the shadows.

The man stepped out of the shadows, and revealed himself to be Hansel, one half of the brother and sister team who hunted down evil witches. Maleficent immediately recognized Hansel.

“This evil witch is bothering me!” Maleficent reported.

“Evil witch?” Hansel chuckled. “I don’t see any evil witch here”.

“Don’t be so blind, man!” Maleficent snapped at Hansel. “She’s floating on a broom right before you!”.

“Oh! You mean Mrs. Magwin?” Hansel asked, looking at Lucinda’s mother. “She’s turned over a new leaf”.

“I’m following my daughter’s example” Lucinda’s mother reported. “I’m being good. You should try it, Maleficent. You might like it”.

“Don’t make me puke!” Maleficent grumbled.

“Yes, don’t puke” a woman’s voice came from the shadows. “After all, only God knows what you’ve been eating”.

The woman then stepped out of the shadows, and revealed herself to be Gretel, Hansel’s sister. Gretel then pointed a wand at Maleficent, as Hansel raised his shotgun at Maleficent.

“Grupton’s Fire!” Gretel shouted as her wand produced a thick stream of fire which headed for Maleficent, who was able to quickly run out of the way.

Hansel fired his shotgun at Maleficent, with the shot missing Maleficent only by an inch because Maleficent managed to duck in time. Maleficent then quickly ran off, disappearing down a dark alleyway.

“She’s gone!” Hansel said in disgust.

“Well, at least we ran her off” Gretel observed. “She won’t be carrying out any evil plans tonight”.

“It’s good to see the two of you again” Lucinda’s mother smiled at Hansel and Gretel.

“It’s good to see you as well, Mrs. Magwin” Hansel smiled back.

“Did the two of you just arrive?” Lucinda’s mother asked Hansel and Gretel.

“Yes” Gretel answered. “Hansel and I were just about to see about getting a room at the local inn”.

“I won’t hear of that” Lucinda’s mother insisted. “We have a huge house, and there’s plenty of room for guests. Godric and Lucinda will be happy to see you”.

“Then we accept your kind offer” Gretel smiled.

Lucinda’s mother dismounted her broom, and she, Hansel, and Gretel started walking toward the Magwin’s house. As the three walked along, they had a pleasant time catching up with each other. 

Saturday

It was morning at Enchancia Castle. In Violet’s room, Violet was getting ready for the day when a knock came at the door.

“Come in” Violet invited.

The door opened, and in walked Dorrie.

“Good morning, Mom” Dorrie smiled. “Happy birthday”.

“Thank you, sweetheart” Violet smiled back.

Dorrie then produced two small, wrapped packages, and presented them to Violet.

“Gifts?” Violet asked, taken off guard. “You shouldn’t have, Dorrie”.

“I found two things I thought you would like” Dorrie smiled.

“Well, thank you” Violet said, touched.

Violet opened the first small package, and found a small box with a silver necklace in it.

“Thank you, Dorrie” Violet smiled. “It’s lovely”.

Dorrie helped Violet put on the necklace, and then Violet opened up the second small package and discovered a small picture of Dorrie mounted inside of a small frame. Violet looked at the picture, impressed.

“This isn’t a painting” Violet observed. “Is it that new thing called, what was it again, photography?”.

“Yes, Mom” Dorrie answered.

“This must have cost you a lot” Violet said, concerned.

“Actually, it’s a new type of photography which is quite inexpensive” Dorrie reassured Violet. “It’s called a tintype. I came across a traveling photographer passing through the village, and he took a picture of me for next to nothing”.

“I will treasure it always” Violet smiled. “Thank you”.

“You’re welcome, Mom” Dorrie smiled back. “I love you”.

“And I love you, my precious Dorrie” Violet happily said as she hugged Dorrie.

The rematch

It was now mid morning that Saturday. In the Village of Dunwitty, people were gathering at Enchancia Square Garden for the dazzleball rematch between the Justice Jaguars and the Cannonball Cheetahs.

Violet and Dorrie made their way up to the royal box to find Baileywick waiting for them.

“Good morning, ladies” Baileywick warmly greeted. “Happy birthday, Violet. The royal family sends their regrets that they can not attend the game today - they were called away on some last minute royal business in Weiling. However, they wanted me to wish you a happy birthday on their behalf”.

Baileywick then motioned two male servants to bring over a large silver platter with a cake on it, and a large silver platter with drinks, plates, and utensils on it. The servants placed the platters on a table, and left.

“This is complements of the royal family” Baileywick announced.

“Please thank the royal family for me” Violet smiled, pleased.

“I will” Baileywick smiled back. “I’ve better be getting down to the field. I’m the referee for today’s game”.

As Baileywick left the royal box, Violet and Dorrie smiled at each other. It was going to be a wonderful day.

In a few minutes, a male announcer started addressing the crowd.

“Welcome to this special rematch between the Cannonball Cheetahs and the Justice Jaguars” the announcer started. “The Justice Jaguars have won the coin toss, and will begin the game”.

Danika stood before the soccer ball that was laying on the ground. Danika then kicked the ball down the field and started the game. At one point, Danika managed to kick the ball toward Jessica Blackstone. Jessica took control of the ball, and started kicking it toward the Cheetahs goalie. As Jessica approached, the ball changed into a football. Jessica quickly snatched the football, and threw it toward the Cheetahs goalie. The football sailed past the goalie, and caused the Jaguars to score a point.

“The Justice Jaguars score the first point of the game” the announcer reported. “The score is the Justice Jaguars one, and the Cannonball Cheetahs zero. And the Cheetahs take possession of the football”.

Jason Blackstone of the Cheetahs started charging with the football toward Jeremiah, who was the Jaguars goalie. As Jason approached Jeremiah, the football changed into a flying disc. Jason quickly sent the flying disc past Jeremiah, scoring a point for the Cheetahs in the process.

“The score is now the Cannonball Cheetahs one, and the Justice Jaguars one” the announcer reported. “And the Jaguars take possession of the flying disc”.

Frank Walker of the Jaguars flew the flying disc towards his teammate, Robert Cawley. Robert caught the flying disc which quickly changed into a soccer ball. Robert then started kicking the soccer ball down the field toward the Cheetahs goalie. As Robert approached the Cheetahs goalie, he kicked the soccer ball at the Cheetahs goalie, who managed to kick the ball away.

For the remainder of the first half of the game, neither team managed to score an additional point. After a rest period, the second half of the game got underway. The second half saw both teams playing a hard fought game, but neither team managed to score a new point.

In the final minutes of the game, Danika managed to kick the soccer ball away from a player on the Cheetahs team. Danika then quickly kicked the soccer ball down the field, managing to outmaneuver the Cheetahs players at every turn. As Danika approached the Cheetahs goalie, she stopped for a moment which took everybody off guard. Danika then used the super duper spin kick she had learned from Jade to send the ball flying past the Cheetahs goalie, scoring a point for the Jaguars.

“The Jaguars score a point, with the score now the Justice Jaguars two, and the Cannonball Cheetahs one” the announcer started. “And time has officially ended. The Justice Jaguars win the game”.

Everybody in the stands clapped and cheered in approval. Danika, Jeremiah, Frank, Jessica, Robert, and the other Jaguar players ran out into the middle of the field, and started happily singing.

“Hooray, hooray, for the team that's good, the Justice Jaguars. We never cheat, we do what's right. We play fair and square, and we always win the fight”. 

“Hooray, hooray, for the Jaguars, we show royalty. We show loyalty, the Justice Jaguars. To our team, we're true!”.

It was truly a wonderful October day.

Guests at the castle

October came and went, and it was now November. At Enchancia Castle, on a Saturday, two guests arrived on royal business. One guest was King Magnus of Rudistan who had some trade issues to discuss with King Roland. The other guest was the Duke of Weselton who wanted to discuss the idea of setting up a trade alliance between Weselton and Enchancia.

In a short while, Baileywick was showing King Magnus, and the Duke of Weselton, to their guest rooms. Baileywick turned to the Duke of Weselton.

“Duke, this is Dorrie Cooper” Baileywick announced as he motioned Dorrie to come forward. “Miss Cooper will be assigned to you during your stay here”.

The Duke looked at Dorrie, and suddenly spotted her wand.

“What are you playing at?!” the Duke barked at Baileywick. “You stick me with some magical freak?!”.

“Miss Cooper is a good witch, and is a highly respected member of the staff here at Enchancia Castle” Baileywick informed the Duke.

“I don’t trust those involved with sorcery!” the Duke bellowed. “This is unacceptable!”.

Before Baileywick could respond, Dorrie responded.

“If the Duke of Weselton doesn’t want my services, then I shall retire to the servants area to await a new assignment” Dorrie quietly said to Baileywick. “The last thing I want is to make a guest uncomfortable”.

“Yes! Away with you, witch!” the Duke ordered Dorrie.

“Now just one minute!” Baileywick protested.

“If I may, Mr. Baileywick?” King Magnus began. “If the Duke doesn’t want Miss Cooper’s services, then I’d like to request she be assigned to me during my stay here”.

“Of course, King Magnus” Baileywick agreed.

King Magnus walked away, with Dorrie following behind. In a few moments, the two walked into the guest room where King Magnus would be staying. Magnus then shut the guest room door.

“Please, have a seat, young lady” Magnus said in a gentle voice.

“Your Majesty?” Dorrie asked, taken off guard.

“It’s alright” Magnus assured Dorrie. “Please, sit down”.

Dorrie sat down, as Magnus pulled up a chair and sat down next to her.

“I’m very sorry for what the Duke said to you” Magnus quietly said as he gently put his hand on Dorrie’s hand. “You didn’t deserve to be insulted like that”.

“Thank you, Your Majesty” Dorrie acknowledged, grateful.

“I’ll let you in on a secret” Magnus started in a quiet tone. “I know what is it like to be insulted. I was large, even as a child. The other children would say mean things to me as a result. I know how much it hurts when an insult is hurled in your direction ... especially when you didn’t deserve it”.

Dorrie looked at Magnus with a sorrow that came deep from her soul. Here was a man who was known for being loud and in command, now being soft spoken and very caring. Her heart went out to him, and she put her free hand on his in a show of support. Dorrie then withdrew her free hand, realizing she was becoming much too informal.

“I am sorry for being informal, Your Majesty” Dorrie apologized.

“You have nothing to apologize for, young lady” Magnus reassured Dorrie. “You are the first child in a long time to show me compassion. It was most appreciated, and I thank you from the bottom of my heart”.

“You are very welcome” Dorrie smiled.

As Dorrie put away Magnus’ belongings, she and Magnus got to know each other. Dorrie told Magnus about her life in the castle, her life as a good witch, as well as her school life. Magnus listened in interest, finding himself very impressed with Dorrie. Magnus at one point found himself thinking that if he had a child of his own, he would want that child to be like Dorrie.

Magnus then told Dorrie about his life. When he had become King of Rudistan, he decided to become a loud figure. It quickly put people off guard, and protected him from those who would make fun of him for his size. But, while it protected him, it meant he couldn’t show a softer side for fear that some might take advantage of it.

“If I may, Your Majesty?” Dorrie offered. “I would never take advantage of you like that. It’s not in my nature”.

“You’re very kind, Dorrie Cooper” Magnus smiled at Dorrie. “Your kindness is a precious gift. You are truly blessed. The world needs more people like you”.

Dorrie smiled at Magnus’ praise.

“I have a favor to ask” Magnus requested of Dorrie.

“What, Your Majesty?” Dorrie asked.

“During my stays here, when it’s just the two of us, I’d like to have more informal conversations” Magnus answered. “It would be a refreshing change”.

“It would be my honor, Your Majesty” Dorrie smiled as she curtsied. It would be the beginning of a life long friendship.

Later that day, King Roland met with the Duke of Weselton. It didn’t go the way the Duke had planned.

“I’ve looked at your proposal” Roland said to the Duke. “While it is impressive, Enchancia cannot do business with Weselton”.

“And might I inquire why not?” the Duke asked, uneasy.

“The simple fact is that Enchancia and Arendelle have a very close relationship” Roland announced. “Having Enchancia carry out trade with Weselton would be a slap in the face to Arendelle, considering your monstrous behavior toward Queen Elsa. Thanks, but no thanks”.

“You can’t be serious!” the Duke barked. “I offer you a perfectly good trade proposal, and you turn it down?! Outrageous!”.

“And I find you to be outrageous, sir!” Roland barked back. “Not only are you loud and offensive, not only did you disrespect Queen Elsa, but you also insulted a valued member of my staff ... and a good friend of mine!”.

“The witch had it coming!” the Duke said in anger. “People like that have no place in proper society!”.

“Get out!” Roland demanded. “Go home to Weasel Town!”.

“That’s Weselton!” the Duke protested. But, before the Duke could continue, two castle guards appeared at the door of the room where Roland and the Duke had been meeting. With a nod from Roland, the two guards escorted the Duke out of the room. As the Duke was being escorted from the room, King Magnus was waiting for his turn to meet with Roland. Magnus had overheard what had just transpired between Roland and the Duke.

“Don’t let the door hit you on the way out, Duke!” Magnus said in a gruff voice. “And if you have any ideas of coming to Rudistan to curry favor with me, don’t!”.

As the Duke was being escorted away, Roland came out to meet Magnus.

“Now that the business with the Duke is over with, step inside, Magnus” Roland invited. “It will be nice having a civilized conversation with somebody I know and trust”.

“The pleasure is mine, Roland” Magnus smiled as he and Roland walked into the room. “Rudistan has some new textiles that might interest you and Enchancia. I’ve brought some samples with me”.

“I look forward to seeing them, Magnus” Roland smiled back.

A trip to Corona

November became December. On an early December morning at Enchancia Castle, a flying carriage waited out in the castle courtyard. In a few minutes, Violet and Dorrie walked out into the courtyard, followed by Roland, Miranda, Sofia, Amber, and James.

“I hope the two of you have an enjoyable vacation” Roland smiled at Violet and Dorrie.

“It was most kind of you to give us the week off, King Roland” Violet smiled back. “Dorrie is looking forward to seeing her birth family’s estate in Corona”.

“It was nice of King Fitzherbert to give you the deed to the estate” Miranda cheerfully said to Dorrie.

“It was” Dorrie replied, happily. 

“We’ll see the two of you in a week” Roland said as he walked Violet and Dorrie to the carriage. “Safe journey”.

Violet and Dorrie climbed aboard the flying carriage. In a few moments, the carriage took flight, and the royal family waved as the carriage flew out of sight.

After a bit of flying time, the carriage landed in front of Dorrie’s birth family’s estate in the Kingdom of Corona. It was a large mansion which was circled by a wall. As Violet and Dorrie walked up to the front gate, the two looked onto the grounds. There was a marble fountain with a statue of a man in armor on top of the fountain. The statue of the man had a wand which was pointed toward the gate. Beyond the fountain was the mansion itself, with royal blue curtains on the windows which were drawn so that the sunlight could stream into the mansion.

“Oh my God!” Violet and Dorrie exclaimed in awe.

Dorrie and Violet walked through the gate, and up to the front door of the mansion. Dorrie brought out a key from her pocket, unlocked and opened the front door, and she and Violet walked inside. Once inside, they found themselves in a huge entryway. Dorrie looked around the entryway, totally impressed.

“Have a look around, sweetheart” Violet smiled at Dorrie.

Dorrie walked into a large living room, and looked around in awe.

“Yes!” Dorrie exclaimed in glee as she hopped up and down in delight.

As Dorrie explored the mansion, she came across a huge enclosed area with a swimming pool.

“Swimming pool!” Dorrie gleefully exclaimed as she jumped up and down in delight.

As Dorrie continued to explore the mansion, she came across a huge, well stocked kitchen. As she looked around the kitchen, she clasped her hands together, totally pleased. Dorrie then came upon a huge library.

“Whee!” Dorrie squealed in delight as she looked around the library.

Dorrie then came across a large exercise room which totally impressed her. Walking up a flight of stairs, Dorrie came across a nicely put together office.

“Wow!” Dorrie exclaimed in awe.

Dorrie then turned around to see a huge bedroom located down the hall from the office. The bedroom door was open, and Dorrie could see the bedroom included a huge, comfortable bed.

“Oh!” Dorrie exclaimed in awe as she looked into the bedroom. Dorrie then ran down the hallway, through the open door of the bedroom, and jumped onto the bed while giggling in happiness.

Downstairs in the mansion, Violet was looking around when an older man walked up to her.

“You must be Violet Cooper” the man greeted Violet.

Violet turned around, taken off guard that somebody else was in the mansion.

“Oh, I’m sorry to have startled you” the man apologized. “I’m James Welch, and King Fitzherbert put me in charge of looking after the mansion”.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you, James” Violet smiled.

“And might I inquire, where is Lady Dorrie?” James asked.

“Lady ... Dorrie?” Violet asked, taken by surprise that Dorrie would have a title attached to her.

“Well, your adoptive daughter, along with her Aunt, is one of the last surviving members of the House of Cosmarune” James pointed out. “Lady Dorrie is certainty entitled to the title”.

“Yes, of course” Violet agreed. “Right now, Dorrie is exploring the mansion”.

“Ah! I see” James smiled. “Now that the two of you are here, we just have to wait for the help to arrive. They should be here shortly”.

“The help?” Violet inquired.

“King Fitzherbert called together a small group of domestic help to come here and serve the two of you” James answered. “The King would like to extend to the two of you every courtesy possible”.

“Well, thank you” Violet acknowledged, impressed.

Back at Enchancia Castle

That night, at Enchancia Castle, a well dressed man suddenly appeared out of nowhere in Cedric’s workshop. Cedric was taken off guard by the man showing up out of nowhere.

“Who are you?!” Cedric demanded to know.

“You may call me Drake” the man answered.

“And what do you want here, Mr. Drake?” Cedric asked.

“It’s what you want now, isn’t it” Drake pointed out. “You’d just love to get your hands on Danika Knight’s amulet. I’m willing to help you achieve that goal”.

“And why would you do that?” Cedric inquired, skeptical.

“Because it pleases me to do so” Drake laughed. “And I can already think of a willing person who might help us - a young man by the name of Jason Blackstone”.

“Tell me more” Cedric requested, intrigued.

The next day ... in Corona

At Dorrie’s birth family’s estate, the help had arrived, and busied themselves looking after Dorrie and Violet. At one point, Dorrie decided to take a stroll on the grounds of the estate. As she walked along, she noticed some exotic animals roaming the grounds, including a lion, a tiger, and a jaguar. James Welch had told Dorrie about these animals, and he assured Dorrie that the animals were tamed and well trained not to attack humans.

A female jaguar started walking toward Dorrie. As the jaguar approached, Dorrie remained calm.

“Hello” Dorrie greeted the female jaguar with a smile. “I’m Dorrie, and I have the ability to talk to animals”.

“Ah!” the female jaguar smiled back. “You’re Lady Dorrie. A pleasure to meet you. You may call me Edwina”.

“A pleasure to meet you, Edwina” Dorrie acknowledged, cautious, trying to determine Edwina’s intentions.

“Don’t let me or the other animals here frighten you” Edwina reassured Dorrie. “We’re all quite friendly. We’ve been specially bred to work hand in hand with humans, and to serve humans”.

“May I ... pet you?” Dorrie asked Edwina.

“I’d really love that” Edwina smiled. “And a gentle scratch behind the ears would be much appreciated”.

Dorrie petted Edwina, then gently scratched Edwina behind one of her ears.

“Oh! That feels very good” Edwina said, pleased. “You have a kind touch. It’s the mark of someone with a good and caring soul”.

Dorrie was pleased to be able to give Edwina some pleasure.

“I see you’ve made a friend” a man’s voice came from behind Dorrie.

Dorrie turned around to see King Fitzherbert standing there, smiling.

“Your Majesty” Dorrie smiled as she curtsied.

“I thought we had an agreement?” King Fitzherbert reminded Dorrie. “When we’re together, you’re to call me Erik. We’re friends, you and I”.

“Yes ... Erik” Dorrie acknowledged with a smile.

“That’s better” Erik smiled at Dorrie as he walked over to Edwina. Erik then gently hugged Edwina, and Edwina gently hugged Erik back. “You’re looking good, old friend” Erik happily said to Edwina.

Dorrie smiled at the touching scene.

“I’d like to talk to Dorrie” Erik said to Edwina.

Edwina acknowledged by nodding her head, then walking away.

“How are you enjoying your visit?” Erik asked Dorrie.

“This place is amazing!” Dorrie exclaimed with a smile. 

“It is” Erik happily agreed. “Is there anything I can do to make your stay more enjoyable?”.

“Not really” Dorrie answered, appearing to have something else on her mind.

“Is there something you would like to talk about?” Erik gently asked.

“It’s just that ... everybody here insists on calling me Lady” Dorrie confessed.

“And that makes you uncomfortable?” Erik wanted to know.

“Well ... yes” Dorrie answered. “You see, I’m use to my life at the castle as it is. I enjoy my duties. I’m afraid that the title of Lady might put that in danger, that I might be expected to give up my duties because it might be considered not proper for a person with such a title”.

“I wouldn’t worry about that too much” Erik reassured Dorrie. “You are your own person. You do what makes you happy. There is already somebody else out there with a title who puts her title second, and her wants first”.

“Who?” Dorrie wanted to know.

“Princess Matilda of Mithandia” Erik answered. “She’s a princess, and yet she fulfills her dream of being a musician. She plays in a small orchestra who performs at royal balls. And people accept her as both a princess, and a musician. And people will accept you as a Lady, and a person who gets great joy out of seeing to the needs of others”. 

“I hadn’t thought of it like that” Dorrie admitted. “Although, I wish people would just call me Dorrie, or even Miss Dorrie if they have to be formal. I’m just not comfortable with the title of Lady. I don’t want people treating me different”.

“I think a compromise can be worked out” Erik said in a reassuring manner.

Erik and Dorrie walked back to the mansion, having a pleasant conversation as they walked. It was going to be a pleasant day. 

A day later ... in Enchancia

In the Village of Dunwitty, it was afternoon. As Danika walked down a village street, Jason Blackstone walked up to her.

“Hello, Danika” Jason greeted as he walked up. 

“Jason” Danika said coolly, not sure if she should trust Jason.

“I just wanted to say you and the Jaguars played a good game of dazzleball” Jason started. “And, I’d like to apologize for my past behavior. Allow me to buy you a peppermint hot chocolate to make it up to you”.

“I don’t know” Danika responded, unsure.

“Please” Jason pleaded. “I’d really like to make it up to you. I’m trying to change”.

“Okay” Danika agreed. 

Jason and Danika walked over to a vendor’s cart who was selling cups of peppermint hot chocolate. Jason ordered two cups of chocolate, and handed one cup to Danika.

“This is nice” Danika said as she started drinking the chocolate.

Danika turned her head to look at something that was going on across the street. As Danika’s attention was focused across the street, Jason quickly produced a vial of clear liquid, and poured it into Danika’s chocolate without Danika’s knowledge. In the distance, Cedric and Wormwood were watching.

“Ooh!” Cedric said, pleased, to Wormwood. “It’s working! And once the drug that Jason put in Danika’s drink kicks in, she’ll fall asleep, and then her amulet will be mine for the taking”.

Wormwood cawed happily at the plan.

Back at the vendor’s cart, Danika finished her chocolate. In a few moments, she felt a little sleepy.

“I’ve better be getting home” Danika said to Jason. “I’m feeling a bit tired. Thank you for the chocolate”.

“Let me walk you home” Jason offered.

“Okay” Danika agreed.

Danika and Jason started walking toward the house where Danika lived. As the two walked, Danika started becoming more and more tired.

“I know a shortcut” Jason said as he led Danika down an alley.

As Danika and Jason walked down the alley, Danika suddenly felt very tired. Before she knew it, she passed out.

In a little while, Danika woke up in the alley, and Jason was gone. Danika felt her neck area, and discovered that her amulet was gone.

“Oh my God!” Danika screamed in horror. “My amulet!”.

A few days later

Dorrie and Violet had finished up their vacation in Corona. It had been a wonderful time. The two, in a flying carriage, soon landed in the courtyard of Enchancia Castle. 

As Dorrie and Violet stepped off of the carriage, they looked around and noticed that it was strangely quiet.

“Where is everybody, Mom?” Dorrie asked, concerned.

“I don’t know” Violet answered. “Perhaps everybody is inside the castle”.

Dorrie and Violet walked inside the castle, and soon found themselves in the castle throne room.

“Ah! The two of you have returned” Cedric’s voice rang out.

Dorrie and Violet looked up to see Cedric standing there, dressed in regal clothes, wearing a crown, and wearing Danika’s amulet. Standing near Cedric was the royal family, in a daze, wearing servants uniforms. Dorrie immediately pulled out her wand.

“What is going on here, Mr. Cedric?!” Violet demanded to know.

“That’s King Cedric to you!” Cedric barked at Violet. “I’ve taken over the kingdom!”.

“We’ll see about that!” Dorrie barked back as she pointed her wand toward Cedric.

“Not so fast, young lady” Cedric warned Dorrie. “You try anything, and the royal family will pay dearly”.

Dorrie backed off a little, but still kept her wand drawn. At that same time, Drake stepped forward and started looking at Violet.

“You seem familiar to me, woman” Drake said to Violet. “Have we met before?”.

“Not that I‘m aware of” Violet responded. 

Drake continued to look at Violet, certain he had met her before.

“Keep it together, Vi” Violet thought to herself. “Luckily, he can’t quite place me”.

“Wait a minute!” Drake exclaimed. “I know you! You’re Violet Cooper, an agent with ...”.

“Dorrie!” Violet yelled. “It’s time we were leaving!”.

“Already on it, Mom!” Dorrie responded as she grabbed Violet’s arm, and waved her wand above her head. In a few moments, Dorrie and Violet disappeared in a puff of gray smoke.

“Guards!” Cedric shouted. “Search around the castle! The two of them can’t have gone far!”.

As the guards scrambled out of the throne room, Drake quickly walked up to Cedric.

“It’s important that Violet Cooper be captured immediately!” Drake exclaimed. “She’s a danger to us as long as she’s free!”.

“She’s just a maid” Cedric pointed out. “What kind of danger is she?”.

“Trust me when I say that Violet Cooper is not simply a maid” Drake instructed. “She’s far more than that”.

(End of Chapter 22).

Author’s notes

Arendelle, Queen Elsa, and the Duke of Weselton, are from “Frozen”.

As you’ll recall, Dorrie has been able to talk to animals since Chapter 7 of “Dorrie” (having been given that gift when she made a wish at the castle’s wishing well).

Cornelia Rose is an original character created by A.t. for this story.

Danika Leah Knight is an original character created by SailorWednesdayMercury for this story.

Drake is the criminal Voyager from the “Voyagers!” TV series (Drake also makes an appearance in Chapter 4 of my story “A Royal Rift”).

Enchancia Square Garden is from the “Sofia the First” episode “A Tale of Two Teams”.

Edwina the jaguar is an original character I created for this story.

For more on how Lucinda’s mother knows Hansel and Gretel, see my story “Flashbacks”.

For those who are wondering, the scenes with King Magnus are set after the “Sofia the First” episode “Baileywhoops”, with Slickwell now being long gone.

Grupton’s Fire: a magical spell I created for this story.

Hansel and Gretel are from the movie “Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters”.

I want to thank SailorWednesdayMercury for the help and ideas she has been providing for this story. Her continued help and ideas have been of great value, and I wanted readers to be aware of this.

James Welch is an original character I created for this story.

Jason Blackstone is an original character created by SailorWednesdayMercury and myself for this story. SailorWednesdayMercury came up with the idea of a dazzleball rival for Danika who was captain of an opposing dazzleball team, while I came up with the name of Jason Blackstone.

Jeremiah Eli Cook is an original character created by SailorWednesdayMercury for this story.

Jessica Blackstone is an original character created by SailorWednesdayMercury for this story.

King Erik Fitzherbert of the Kingdom of Corona is an original character created by Skyrimfan for the “Sofia the First”/”Hansel and Gretel” crossover story “Lucinda the First”. Skyrimfan has given me permission to use King Erik in this story, and I have given Skyrimfan permission to use Dorrie in “Lucinda the First”. Skyrimfan, in “Lucinda the First”, described Dorrie’s birth family mansion, and I incorporated those descriptions here in Chapter 22 of “Dorrie”.

Maleficent, as seen in this chapter, is the Maleficent of old from “Sleeping Beauty”. Bringing in Maleficent was the idea of SailorWednesdayMercury. In regard to Maleficent, readers of my stories might recall that Maleficent of the Moors is mentioned in Chapter 2 of my story “A Royal Rift”. To clear things up, we’ll consider Maleficent from “Sleeping Beauty”, and Maleficent of the Moors from “Maleficent”, to be two separate characters.

Princess Matilda is the princess in “Sofia the First” who has blond hair, wears a green gown, and wears flowers in her hair. Princess Matilda is also the princess who is seen in the orchestra during the last part of “Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess”. A name has never been given for Matilda’s kingdom, so I came up with the name of Mithandia (pronounced “Mi-than-dia”).

Rosroot: a magical ingredient I created for this story.

The scene where Dorrie is first looking around her birth family’s mansion was inspired by the scene in the movie “The Holiday” where Kate Winslet is looking around her California vacation home for the first time.

The song sung by the Justice Jaguars is sung to the same tune used for Royal Prep Flying Derby races (as heard in the “Sofia the First” episode “The Flying Crown”). The lyrics used by the Justice Jaguars, however, are different from the Royal Prep lyrics, with the lyrics for the Jaguars having been written by SailorWednesdayMercury.

Textiles: woven cloth, and merchandise made from woven cloth, such as clothing, curtains, and table cloths.

Tintype: a photograph made directly on an iron plate varnished with a thin clear coating. This was a popular and inexpensive way for people to have a picture taken of themselves during the mid 1800s.

Disclaimer

Cornelia Rose, everything associated to her, and the other original ideas from A.t are the property of A.t, and are used in this story with the permission of A.t.

Danika Leah Knight, Jessica Blackstone, Jeremiah Eli Cook, everything associated to them, and the other original ideas from SailorWednesdayMercury are the property of SailorWednesdayMercury, and are used in this story with the permission of SailorWednesdayMercury.

“Frozen” and everything associated with it © Disney.

“Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters” and everything associated to it © MTV Films, Gary Sanchez Productions, Siebzehnte Babelsberg Film, Paramount Pictures, and Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer.

King Erik Fitzherbert of the Kingdom of Corona, and everything associated with him, are the property of Skyrimfan, and are used in this story with the permission of Skyrimfan.

“Sleeping Beauty” and everything associated with it © Disney.

“Sofia the First” and everything associated to it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell and Disney.

“The Holiday” and everything associated with it © Columbia Pictures, Universal Pictures, Relativity Media, Waverly Films, and Sony Pictures Home Entertainment.

“Voyagers!” and everything associated to it © James D. Parriot Productions, Universal Television (MCA), and Scholastic Productions.

I only own Dorrie, Edwina the jaguar, Frank Walker, Grupton’s Fire, James Welch, Robert Cawley, and Rosroot.


	23. Chapter 23

Dorrie - a Sofia the First fanfic

I now give you Chapter 23 of “Dorrie” which starts right after the end of Chapter 22. 

Chapter 23: The Mission

A nasty surprise

Dorrie and Violet had finished up their vacation in Corona. It had been a wonderful time. The two, in a flying carriage, soon landed in the courtyard of Enchancia Castle. 

As Dorrie and Violet stepped off of the carriage, they looked around and noticed that it was strangely quiet.

“Where is everybody, Mom?” Dorrie asked, concerned.

“I don’t know” Violet answered. “Perhaps everybody is inside the castle”.

Dorrie and Violet walked inside the castle, and soon found themselves in the castle throne room.

“Ah! The two of you have returned” Cedric’s voice rang out.

Dorrie and Violet looked up to see Cedric standing there, dressed in regal clothes, wearing a crown, and wearing Danika’s amulet. Standing near Cedric was the royal family, in a daze, wearing servants uniforms. Dorrie immediately pulled out her wand.

“What is going on here, Mr. Cedric?!” Violet demanded to know.

“That’s King Cedric to you!” Cedric barked at Violet. “I’ve taken over the kingdom!”.

“We’ll see about that!” Dorrie barked back as she pointed her wand toward Cedric.

“Not so fast, young lady” Cedric warned Dorrie. “You try anything, and the royal family will pay dearly”.

Dorrie backed off a little, but still kept her wand drawn. At that same time, Drake stepped forward and started looking at Violet.

“You seem familiar to me, woman” Drake said to Violet. “Have we met before?”.

“Not that I‘m aware of” Violet responded. 

Drake continued to look at Violet, certain he had met her before.

“Keep it together, Vi” Violet thought to herself. “Luckily, he can’t quite place me”.

“Wait a minute!” Drake exclaimed. “I know you! You’re Violet Cooper, an agent with ...”.

“Dorrie!” Violet yelled. “It’s time we were leaving!”.

“Already on it, Mom!” Dorrie responded as she grabbed Violet’s arm, and waved her wand above her head. In a few moments, Dorrie and Violet disappeared in a puff of gray smoke.

“Guards!” Cedric shouted. “Search around the castle! The two of them can’t have gone far!”.

As the guards scrambled out of the throne room, Drake quickly walked up to Cedric.

“It’s important that Violet Cooper be captured immediately!” Drake exclaimed. “She’s a danger to us as long as she’s free!”.

“She’s just a maid” Cedric pointed out. “What kind of danger is she?”.

“Trust me when I say that Violet Cooper is not simply a maid” Drake instructed. “She’s far more than that”.

In the Peppertree Forest

At that same moment, a few miles away in the Peppertree Forest, Dorrie and Violet appeared in a puff of gray smoke.

“This is bad, Dorrie” Violet commented, worried, as she looked around, making sure the coast was clear.

“That man called you an agent” Dorrie pointed out to Violet. “An agent of what?”.

“Oh! My dear precious Dorrie” Violet sighed as she hugged Dorrie. “I had wanted to wait until you were older to tell you, but with what’s going on, I have to tell you now”.

“Tell me ... what?” Dorrie wanted to know.

“What I’m about to tell you is going to sound like fantasy” Violet warned Dorrie. “You may even think I’m out of my mind, but I promise you what I am about to tell you is the truth”.

“You’re my mother” Dorrie gently responded. “I trust you, no matter what”.

“Well, in for a penny, in for a pound” Violet started. “The truth is, Dorrie, while you know me as Violet Cooper, head maid of Enchancia Castle, I’m actually more than that. I am an agent under deep cover, assigned to make sure that all goes smoothly in this time period”.

“Time period?” Dorrie inquired.

“Dorrie, as crazy as this sounds, I’m ... a time traveler” Violet answered as she pulled out a silver pocket watch-type device out of her pocket. “I belong to an organization of time travelers. Those time travelers are known as Voyagers”.

Dorrie stood there, not knowing what to think. Violet opened the cover of the pocket watch-type device, which revealed a series of dials, a small globe at the center of the dials, and a red light and a green light which were located above the dials. The red light was flashing, indicating that something was wrong with the time line. Dorrie leaned over and looked at the device. 

“It’s called an Omni” Violet said to Dorrie. “It’s what we Voyagers use to travel through time”.

“I want to believe” Dorrie admitted. “But it’s hard”.

“I know” Violet reassured Dorrie. “I have something on me that may convince you - an advanced device well beyond the technology of this time period”.

Violet brought out from her pocket a palm sized device that was black with silver trim. Violet pointed the device at a rock, pressed a button, and a beam of energy shot out of the device. The beam of energy hit the rock, causing an orange glow to form around the rock. Violet then stopped pressing the button, which stopped the beam of energy.

Dorrie walked over to the rock, placed her hand a few inches away from the rock, and felt tremendous heat coming off of the rock.

“My God!” Dorrie exclaimed. “There’s no magic spell that could do that to a rock. You’re telling the truth”.

Violet nodded her head yes.

“What kind of power does that device yield?” Dorrie asked, curious.

“It uses a matter/anti-matter power source” Violet answered. “It’s called a Type One Phaser - from the 23rd Century”.

“Wow!” Dorrie exclaimed, impressed with the fact that such a small device could deliver such power.

“I know this has to be a shock to you” Violet gently said to Dorrie.

“It’s alright” Dorrie responded. “You’re my mother, and I believe in you. So, what do we do about Cedric?”.

“Well, Cedric was never suppose to take over the kingdom” Violet pointed out. “Drake, the man you saw with Cedric, must have approached Cedric, gave him help in getting Danika’s amulet, and that caused the time line to change”.

“Who is this Drake, Mom?” Dorrie wanted to know.

“Drake use to be a Voyager” Violet answered. “We Voyagers are charged with keeping history on track, and to correct things when history goes off of it’s normal course. Drake, however, uses his Omni to travel back and forth in time to mess up history, in direct violation of the Voyager code”.

“Why would anybody do such a thing?” Dorrie asked, concerned.

“I guess he gets some sort of twisted kick out of it” Violet theorized. “One time, he traveled back in time and got the French not to support the American Revolution. It took a month and two dozen Voyagers to fix that mess. Voyager Command has been trying to catch Drake for years, but he always manages to stay one step ahead”.

“So, what happens now?” Dorrie inquired.

“We carry out some intelligence gathering” Violet answered. “We need to find out when the time line here was changed. We need to get to Dunwitty”.

“I can get us there using my wand” Dorrie offered.

“It would be best if you conserved your energy” Violet pointed out as she adjusted the dials on her Omni. “And, I have an easier way to get us there. I’ve set my Omni so we will arrive in Dunwitty tonight. It will be better to arrive under the cover of darkness, just to be safe”.

“Understood” Dorrie acknowledged. “Is there anything special I need to do?”.

“Just grab my arm, and don’t let go” Violet instructed. “I think you’re going to find this very interesting”.

Dorrie took Violet’s arm. Violet pressed a button on the side of her Omni, and she and Dorrie disappeared. Before Dorrie knew it, she was flying with Violet down some kind of vortex. Violet and Dorrie reached the end of the vortex, and reappeared just outside of the Village of Dunwitty.

Arriving in Dunwitty

“Wow!” Dorrie exclaimed, amazed with what she had just experienced. “What was that?”.

“A time vortex” Violet answered. “We improved the technology a few years ago. Before that, a Voyager would have quite literally fallen out of the sky when arriving somewhere. Now, a Voyager just appears out of thin air”.

Dorrie looked around, and noticed it was night.

“When we left, it was still day” Dorrie pointed out. “Now it’s night. But it only took us a few moments to travel here”.

“Welcome to the world of time travel” Violet smiled. “You’ll get use to it after a while”.

Violet and Dorrie started walking into the village.

“It would be a good idea not to tell people here about Voyagers or time travel” Violet said to Dorrie. “It’s for our protection. After all, we don’t want every Tom, Dick, and Harry knowing that Voyagers exist”.

“Understood, Mom” Dorrie acknowledged.

Even for nighttime, Dunwitty was unusually quiet. Violet and Dorrie made their way to Cornelia’s house. Once there, Violet knocked on the door. In a few moments, Cornelia answered the door.

“Finally!” Cornelia exclaimed in relief. “Somebody from the castle”.

“We have disturbing news” Violet told Cornelia.

“You and Dorrie should come in” Cornelia said to Violet. “There are people here who will want to hear what you have to say”.

Cornelia led Violet and Dorrie to Cornelia’s front room where Danika, Jeremiah, Lucinda’s parents, along with Miss Gayle Lovegood, Miss Honey, Mrs. Hanshaw, the parents of Adair Starwell, and Sofia’s Aunt Tilly were sitting. Also sitting there was a woman in green who Violet recognized as Carol of the Arrow.

“Violet, Dorrie” Mrs. Hanshaw greeted. “What is going on at the castle?”.

“Dorrie and I just got back this morning” Violet reported. “What’s been going on in our absence?”.

“On Wednesday, the castle guards were ordered to tighten security around the castle” Tilly answered. “Nobody is allowed in or out. I tried to gain entry, and I was turned away”.

“And before that, Jason Blackstone drugged me, and when I woke up, my amulet was gone!” Danika cried.

“I’m afraid I have disturbing news for all of you” Violet started. “Cedric has your amulet, Danika, and he appears to have used its power to take over the castle. The royal family is under some kind of spell that has them in a daze”.

“Then Cedric has ... taken over the kingdom?” Lucinda’s mother asked, shocked.

“I’m afraid so” Violet sadly answered.

“How did the two of you get out of the castle?” Miss Honey asked Violet and Dorrie.

“Dorrie and I got back from Corona this morning” Violet answered. “When we entered the castle, we discovered that Cedric had taken over. Before the guards could arrest us, Dorrie used her wand to get she and I out of the castle. We laid low until tonight when we came here”.

“We have to do something!” Mrs. Hanshaw exclaimed.

“My wife, myself, Cornelia, Miss Lovegood, and Mr. and Mrs. Starwell are witches and warlocks” Lucinda’s father stated. “We can use our magic to help mount an assault on the castle”.

“I have magical abilities of my own, and I offer my services for such an assault” Tilly offered.

“I want to help as well” Danika offered.

“Count me in” Jeremiah added.

“Miss Honey and I can alert the rest of the village to what is going on at the castle” Mrs. Hanshaw indicated.

“Once the rest of the village knows what is going on, I’m sure they will want to help as well” Miss Honey observed.

“I’m in” Carol said. “Nobody tries to take over the kingdom, not on my watch!”.

As everybody talked among themselves, Dorrie walked over to Tilly.

“What about Scarlet and Colette?” Dorrie asked Tilly.

“That’s a good question, my dear Dorrie” Tilly responded. “They were called away on urgent last minute business, and nobody has heard from them. It’s as if they have fallen off the face of the earth”.

As Mrs. Hanshaw and Miss Honey left to alert the village, Violet and Dorrie walked up to Cornelia.

“Dorrie and I have to be leaving” Violet informed Cornelia. “We know a way to get help, but we have to leave the village to do so”.

“Understood” Cornelia acknowledged. “Safe journey, you two”.

Violet and Dorrie left Cornelia’s house, and soon found themselves in an alleyway.

“Take my arm, sweetheart” Violet instructed Dorrie as Violet brought out her Omni, and adjusted the dials.

“Where are we going, Mom?” Dorrie asked, curious.

“Voyager Command” Violet answered as she closed the cover on her Omni, then pressed a button on the side of the Omni. Violet and Dorrie then disappeared into thin air.

Voyager Command

After passing through a time vortex, Violet and Dorrie appeared in the middle of a heavy fog.

“This is ... Voyager Command?” Dorrie asked, taken off guard by the heavy fog.

“Voyager Command exists outside of time, on it’s own plain of existence” Violet answered. 

Violet and Dorrie walked through the fog. In a few moments, they walked out of the fog and found themselves on the edge of a city with a variety of grand buildings.

“This is Voyager City” Violet announced. “Over there is the Voyager Academy where new Voyagers are trained. And down this street is Voyager Command”.

In a few minutes, Violet and Dorrie walked into a grand building with a dome which housed Voyager Command. As the two walked down a hallway, they heard a man’s voice call out.

“Violet?” the man’s voice asked. “Violet Cooper?”.

Violet turned around to see a handsome man with brown hair standing there.

“Phineas Bogg?” Violet smiled. “You still around, you pirate?”.

“Yes” Phineas smiled back. “I see life in Enchancia has been good to you”.

“I can’t complain” Violet happily said. “Phineas, this is my adopted daughter, Dorrie”.

“A pleasure to meet you, young lady” Phineas smiled as he shook Dorrie’s hand. “My adopted son should be around here somewhere”.

At that moment, a fifteen-year-old boy with dark hair approached.

“Ah! Jeffrey. There you are” Phineas smiled at the boy.

“Sorry I’m late, Bogg” Jeffrey apologized. “I just saw Annie, and she wanted me to give you this”.

“Good” Phineas said as he took a package from Jeffrey. “I’ve been waiting for this new field kit. All the latest tools necessary to repair an Omni when out in the field”. Phineas then turned back to Violet. “This is Jeffrey Jones, and I’m proud to say he’s like a son to me”.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Jeffrey” Violet smiled. “This is my daughter, Dorrie”.

Jeffrey and Dorrie shook hands.

“Jeffrey, this is Violet Cooper” Phineas announced. “Violet is with Department Fourteen”.

“You’re with Department Fourteen?” Jeffrey asked Violet in awe. “Only the best of the best get assigned to Department Fourteen”.

“Well, it is a highly specialized department” Phineas pointed out. “The agents from Department Fourteen are assigned to live in high profile time zones under deep cover, keeping those time zones running smoothly. Violet is assigned to Enchancia Castle in the 1800s”.

“Whoa!” Jeffrey exclaimed, impressed.

At that moment, a man who appeared to be a guard walked up.

“Miss Cooper” the man said to Violet. “If you and your daughter will follow me, I’ll take you to the Time Observatory”.

“Very good” Violet acknowledged, before turning back to Phineas and Jeffrey. “Don’t be a stranger, Phineas. If you find yourself in Enchancia, feel free to drop in”.

“Well, thank you for the invitation” Phineas smiled as he kissed Violet’s hand.

“I see Phineas is still the lady killer” Violet chuckled at Jeffrey.

“Tell me about it” Jeffrey chuckled back.

Violet and Dorrie then went with the guard.

The Time Observatory

After walking up some stairs, the guard led Violet and Dorrie into a large room with a variety of control panels and monitor screens.

“I’ll take it from here” a woman in her late twenties with dark hair told the guard.

“Understood” the guard acknowledged.

“Violet” the woman smiled.

“Annie” Violet smiled back, before turning to Dorrie. “This is Annie Cooper-Lawrence. Annie, this is my adopted daughter, Dorrie”.

“A pleasure to meet you, Dorrie” Annie smiled. “I’ve heard good things about you”.

“Thank you” Dorrie smiled. “Your name is Cooper-Lawrence. Are you and my Mom related?”.

“Actually, Dorrie, Cooper is a common name” Violet volunteered. “Annie and I are not related, but we’re good friends”.

“There have been a variety of Coopers out there” Annie pointed out. “Peter Cooper”.

“Gary Cooper” Violet added.

“James Fenimore Cooper” Annie mentioned.

“I see” Dorrie remarked, impressed.

“So, I hear Drake is messing up history once again?” Annie asked Violet.

“Oh, yes” Violet answered. “And in my own backyard as it were”.

“Well, let’s see what we’re dealing with” Annie said as she went over to a control panel and started adjusting some dials. In a few moments, on a monitor screen, a view of Enchancia Castle appeared. In the distance, a large crowd from the Village of Dunwitty was approaching the castle.

Taking the castle

Two large wagons raced toward the entrance to the castle. As their drivers raced toward the castle, men stood up in the wagons and started firing arrows at the guards on duty.

“Oh!” one guard said, worried. “This isn’t good!”.

At that moment, Lucinda’s parents, Adair’s parents, Cornelia, and Miss Lovegood quickly flew up on their brooms. As the six approached the castle, they pulled out their wands and started firing on the guards stationed at the entrance to the castle.

“Across the bridge!” a guard ordered. “Fall back to the courtyard!”.

The guards quickly ran across the bridge, followed by the witches and warlocks on their brooms, the two wagons, and a large group of villagers who were close behind. The guards were just able to make it into the courtyard, and close the front gate, as their attackers closed in.

“If you think a mere gate is going to stop us, you are sadly mistaken!” Lucinda’s mother shouted at the guards in the courtyard. She then pointed her wand at the gate, and shouted “Minton’s Meteor!”. A powerful ball of magical energy shot from her wand, blowing the front gate to bits.

“Advance!" Lucinda's father ordered as those attacking the castle streamed into the courtyard. A hand to hand battle then broke out between the guards and the attackers. However, the guards were outnumbered three to one, and many of the guards quickly surrendered as the remaining guards rushed into the castle and closed the front door behind them.

“Now what?” Carol asked.

“We have to get into the castle” Tilly commanded as she walked up to the front door. Tilly pointed her hand at the front door, and said “Alohomora”. The front door then unlocked. Tilly quickly opened the door, and she, Danika, Jeremiah, Carol, and everybody else stormed into the castle, sending the inside guards fleeing in all directions.

In a room inside the castle, Cedric and Drake heard the commotion, and realized that the end was near.

“Well, it’s been fun, but gotta go!” Drake said as he quickly pulled out his Omni, adjusted the dials, and pushed a button on the side of the Omni. Drake then disappeared into thin air.

“Oh!” Cedric exclaimed. “Merlin’s Mushrooms!”.

Cedric quickly ran out of the room, and raced down a hallway. Cedric then realized that somebody was in hot pursuit of him - Danika, using her fairy wings to quickly fly toward Cedric. She soon flew in front of Cedric, and produced a sword.

“I’ll be taking back my amulet now!” Danika barked at Cedric.

“Over my dead body!” Cedric shouted.

“Fine then!” Danika yelled. “I wouldn’t want anybody saying I’m not accommodating!”.

“Not so fast” Cedric said with an evil grin. Cedric then touched Danika’s amulet that he was still wearing, and it started to glow. In a few moments, a large, well built man with a sword appeared out of nowhere.

The fight

“Knock, knock” the large man said to Danika in an evil way. “I was in the neighborhood, and I thought I would drop in”.

“Who are you?!” Danika demanded to know.

“They call me Baron Ruber” the man answered.

“Ruber” Cedric ordered. “Dispatch her!”.

“My pleasure” Ruber said with an evil laugh, before turning back to Danika. “Prepare to die, young lady”.

“We’ll see about that!” Danika shouted as she raised her sword, and started running toward Ruber. At the same time, Ruber raised his sword, and a battle started between him and Danika.

(I’m inserting a song at this point - a slightly altered version of “She’s Got The Power” from “Sailor Moon”).

A crash of thunder. A brilliant flash of light. A battle has begun, and only one will win the fight.

Danger in the air, destroying everything in sight. The time has come to right the wrong, with all her might!

She's got the power. Oh, she's got the power. She's got the power. Yeah, she's got the power.

A desperate struggle. The strongest takes it all. The battle rages on, until the weakest finally fall.

A vision fills her heart, and gives her the strength that's pure and true. And when it seems that all is lost, she knows what she must do.

She's got the power. Oh, she's got the power. She's got the power. Yeah, she's got the power.

Danika and Ruber exchanged sword blows, matching each other’s moves. While Danika was able to hold her own, Ruber’s strength was starting to wear down Danika. She knew she would have to do something, and fast. Suddenly, an idea from out of nowhere came into her mind.

“Amulet of Omsara power!” Danika commanded. Her amulet, around Cedric’s neck, started to glow brightly. Then, the amulet disappeared from Cedric’s neck, and reappeared around Danika’s neck.

“No!” Cedric exclaimed in shock.

As soon as the amulet appeared around Danica’s neck, it shot out a beam of energy at Ruber. The beam of energy surrounded Ruber, causing Ruber to disappear. The beam of energy then returned to Danika’s amulet. The battle between Danika and Ruber was over, with Ruber having been returned to where he had come from. Danika then turned to look at Cedric.

“Cedric, I’m placing you under arrest for crimes against the kingdom!” Danika announced.

“Not today, I think” Cedric responded as he raised his wand, waved it over his head, and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

In the throne room

Danika walked into the throne room where everybody was gathered. The royal family was standing there, still under the spell, and in a daze.

“What do we do?” Carol asked Tilly.

“I’ve never encountered such powerful magic” Tilly responded. “It’s as if the spell is ... unbreakable”.

As those in the room gasped in horror, the Scarlet Warrior, and Colette, suddenly appeared in a puff of gray smoke.

“Sorry we’re late, everybody” Scarlet apologized. “Someone sent Colette and I a message that there was a dangerous situation going on in a nearby kingdom. It turned out to be a wild goose chase”.

“As soon as we learned what was going on here, we got here as quick as we could” Colette added.

Danika walked up to Scarlet and Colette and explained what had happened. The three then looked at the royal family who were standing there in a daze.

“You have the power to bring them out of the spell” Scarlet gently informed Danika.

“But I don’t know how” Danika sadly admitted.

“Then take an example from recent history” Scarlet suggested. “When Queen Elsa released Arendelle from the grip of the winter she had accidentally created, it was due to ... the power of love. Use your love to release the royal family from this spell”.

“Love” Danika smiled. “Of course ... love!”.

Danika grasped her amulet, and it started glowing brightly. In a few moments, the royal family was released from the spell as everybody in the room cheered. Danika’s amulet then stopped glowing. However, in a few moments, Danika’s amulet started glowing again, then quickly returned to normal.

“What just happened?” Danika asked Scarlet.

“Your amulet has given you a gift” Scarlet smiled. “As for what gift it has given you, only time will tell”.

Back in the Time Observatory

Annie, Violet, and Dorrie had just watched what had taken place in the castle.

“I don’t suppose we could just leave the time line like this?” Violet asked Annie, hopeful. “I’ve never seen everybody so strong before now”.

“As tempting as that may be, we both know the rules” Annie gently pointed out. “The time line has to be corrected. What we just witnessed was not meant to be”.

“I understand” Violet acknowledged. 

Annie walked over to a keyboard, printed out a piece of paper with writing on it, and handed it to Violet.

“I was able to use the instruments here to pinpoint when Drake first altered the time line” Annie announced as she handed the paper to Violet. “You and Dorrie need to travel to that moment, and stop him from from altering the time line. Do that, and everything will return to normal, Afterward, the two of you will return here - there’s some behind the scenes things we’ll need to do”.

“We’ll get on that immediately” Violet responded as she took out her Omni, and adjusted the dials. “Take my arm, Dorrie”.

“Yes, Mom” Dorrie smiled.

Violet closed the cover of her Omni, and pressed a button on the side of her Omni. In a few moments, Violet and Dorrie disappeared into thin air.

A few days earlier

Violet and Dorrie appeared in the Peppertree Forest a few days earlier.

“Let’s get behind these trees” Violet suggested to Dorrie.

As Violet and Dorrie ducked behind some trees, they saw a man falling out of the sky, landing with a less than soft thud. It was Drake.

“I had forgotten that Drake is using old tech” Violet thought to herself with a smile. “The landings were always a pain in the butt!”.

As Drake picked himself up, Violet raced out from behind the tree she was hiding behind, and pointed her Type One Phaser at Drake.

“Hold it right there, Drake!” Violet ordered. “I’m Violet Cooper - Department Fourteen. You’re under arrest!”.

“We’ll see about that!” Drake exclaimed as he picked up a handful of dirt, and threw it at Violet. Drake then started running.

“Dorrie!” Violet shouted. “After him!”.

Violet and Dorrie started chasing Drake, with Violet firing phaser shots, and Dorrie firing magical blasts from her wand. Drake managed to avoid being hit, and started pressing buttons on a wrist device he was wearing. As Drake ran, he started disappearing until he completely vanished.

Violet and Dorrie stopped. While the two couldn’t see Drake, they could hear him running away. Then, they heard a “poof” which indicated that Drake had just escaped using his Omni.

“Oh, you sneaky crud!” Violet exclaimed out loud, talking about Drake. “You’ve got yourself a wrist computron. I wonder what undercover Colonial Warrior you stole that from?!”.

“Is he gone, Mom?” Dorrie asked about Drake.

“I’m afraid so, sweetheart” Violet answered as she opened her Omni, and the green light above the dials came on, indicating that everything was back to normal. “But, the good news is that the time line is now corrected”.

Dorrie sighed in relief.

“We’ve better be getting back to Voyager Command” Violet suggested as she adjusted the dials on her Omni.

Dorrie took Violet’s arm. Violet then pressed a button on the side of her Omni, and she and Dorrie disappeared into thin air.

Back at Voyager Command

As Violet and Dorrie walked into the building which housed Voyager Command, the two noticed Annie standing in a hallway with an older gentleman.

“Commissioner Richardson” Violet addressed the older gentleman.

“Congratulations, Agent Cooper” Richardson smiled at Violet. “You and your daughter successfully corrected the time line”.

“There is one thing that the two of you should know” Annie added. “We’ve done a scan, and discovered that Danika Knight’s amulet has given her the gift of knowledge and remembrance. As part of that new gift, Miss Knight is able to clearly remember the altered time line, even thought things have returned to normal. You should see Miss Knight and explain the finer points”.

“Including reveling to her that I’m a Voyager?” Violet asked.

“Considering the circumstances, it is only right that Miss Knight be brought up to speed” Richardson answered. “She’s an honorable person, and we feel she can be trusted with such knowledge”.

“Dorrie and I will take care of that as soon as possible” Violet promised.

“Good” Richardson said, pleased, before turning to Dorrie. “And, I have something for you, young lady”.

“What, sir?” Dorrie asked, curious.

“An invitation” Richardson answered. “When you come of age, we invite you to enroll at the Voyager Academy. We feel you would make an excellent Voyager”.

“I’m honored, sir” Dorrie responded in awe. “Thank you”.

“Yes, thank you, Commissioner Richardson” Violet said, grateful.

“If the two of you will follow Annie, there are some behind the scenes things that need to be done before the two of you go back home” Richardson instructed.

Violet and Dorrie followed Annie into a room with some advanced equipment.

“First of all, Violet, let me have your Omni and guidebook” Annie requested.

Violet handed her Omni and guidebook to Annie, and Annie placed them on a table. Annie then brought out a brand new silver Omni, and handed it to Violet.

“A brand new Omni for you” Annie smiled at Violet. “Your new Omni has a new feature - a time stop feature which allows you to stop time around you for 60 seconds. While the feature is engaged, you may walk around freely, while everybody around you is frozen in time. You’ll find it useful if you need to, say, enter somewhere without being seen”.

“Thank you” Violet said, impressed.

Annie then handed Violet a device the size and thickness of a standard hard cover book.

“What is this?” Violet asked, curious.

“We’re no longer using guidebooks printed on paper” Annie answered. “This is your brand new electronic guidebook. It’s like a mini computer, with a built-in view screen, and a small built-in keyboard. It contains all the information that your old guidebook had, only in a computer form”.

“Impressive” Violet observed. “And what’s this patch cord attached to the guidebook?”.

“If you’ll look at your new Omni, you’ll notice it has a jack that you plug the patch cord into” Annie pointed out. “When your Omni gives you a red light, simply plug the patch cord of the guidebook into the Omni, and the guidebook will automatically tell you not only what is wrong with the time line, but also how to fix it”.

“That’s going to save a lot of time” Violet smiled, pleased.

“And now, just one more thing” Annie announced. “We’ll need to send the two of you home via the Transjoiner”.

“Transjoiner?” Dorrie asked.

“In order to return home, we have to arrive at the same moment we are returning home from vacation in Corona” Violet answered. “However, if we do that using my Omni, there will be two pairs of us running around - a pair of us from the past, and the pair of us as we are right now”.

“With the Transjoiner, we beam the two of you as you are right now into the bodies of the two of you from the past” Annie added. “The two pairs of you will become one pair which will remember everything that has recently happened”.

“Okay” Dorrie responded, a bit uneasy.

“It’s perfectly safe, sweetheart” Violet reassured Dorrie.

“Please step onto the platform over there” Annie instructed Violet and Dorrie.

As Violet and Dorrie stepped onto the platform, Annie walked over to a control panel.

“I’m programming in the coordinates now” Annie announced. “And, we’re ready to go”.

A bright orange light surrounded Violet and Dorrie, and in a few moments the two disappeared.

Returning home from Corona

In the past, Violet and Dorrie were aboard a flying carriage which was heading home to Enchancia Castle. As the two sat in the carriage, an orange glow surrounded the two of them. In a few moments, the orange glow disappeared. The present versions of Violet and Dorrie had been successfully merged with the past versions of Violet and Dorrie.

“Sweetheart?” Violet asked Dorrie. “You okay?”.

“Yes, Mom” Dorrie answered with a smile. “I remember ... everything”.

“Good” Violet smiled as she looked inside of her purse, and saw her new Omni and guidebook. Violet then opened the cover of her Omni, and the green light flashed on, indicating that everything was normal with the time line.

“What happens now, Mom?” Dorrie asked.

“We live our lives from this point forward as if nothing has happened” Violet informed Dorrie. “To everybody else here, with the exception of Danika, nothing has changed. They won’t remember the alternate time line, and what happened during that alternate time line. That includes Cedric”.

“So, Cedric gets away with what he did without being punished?” Dorrie inquired, concerned.

“Remember, since the time line is now back to normal, Cedric taking over the kingdom will have never happened” Violet pointed out. “Therefore, we can’t do anything to him, because technically it never happened to begin with. I know ... it sucks. But, if it gives you any comfort, in the normal time line, circumstances will allow Cedric to try to take over the kingdom in a few years. At that time, he’ll be caught and sent to prison. It’s now simply a matter of letting things play out as they are meant to play out”.

“Then I can live with that” Dorrie acknowledged.

The flying carriage soon landed in the courtyard of Enchancia Castle. As Violet and Dorrie stepped off of the carriage, the royal family walked up to greet them.

“Welcome home, ladies” King Roland greeted Violet and Dorrie with a smile. “Did you have a good vacation?”.

“We did, sir” Violet smiled back.

“And we have a guest with us for a few days” Queen Miranda added as Danika walked out into the courtyard.

As everybody walked into the castle, Violet walked up to Danika.

“Danika?” Violet started. “You remember what happened, don’t you?”.

“Yes!” Danika answered, astonished. “But how did you know? My amulet just passed on that information to me, and I haven’t told anybody else what I know. To be honest, I don’t want people thinking I’m crazy”.

“It’s alright” Violet reassured Danika. “If you’ll see Dorrie and I in a little while, we can fill in the blanks for you”.

“I’d like that” Danika smiled, appreciative.

Violet stopped walking into the castle for a few moments. She looked around, and smiled. Everything was back to normal, and it was a wonderful feeling.

(End of Chapter 23).

Author’s notes

Adair Starwell and her parents are original characters I created for use in my “Sofia the First” stories. For more on Adair, see Chapter 4 of my story “Tales from the Castle”.

Alohomora: the spell from “Harry Potter” used to unlock doors (pronounced “a-LOH-ho-MOHR-a”).

Annie Cooper-Lawrence: this is a grown up version of Annie from the 1976-1980 TV series “Family”. Considering that Annie is a wunderkind (someone who achieves success or shows great talent at a young age), it’s not surprising that Annie would have been eventually recruited to be a Voyager.

Arendelle, and Queen Elsa, are from “Frozen”.

Baron Ruber is from “Quest for Camelot”.

Carol of the Arrow is from the “Sofia the First” episode “Carol of the Arrow”.

Colonial Warrior, and wrist computron, are from the “Galactica 1980” TV series. Among the functions of a wrist computron is to allow the wearer to become invisible.

Commissioner Richardson is an original character I created for this story, and is the head of Voyager Command.

Cornelia Rose is an original character created by A.t. for this story.

Corona is from Skyrimfan’s story “Lucinda the First”.

Danika Leah Knight is an original character created by SailorWednesdayMercury for this story.

Department Fourteen and the Time Observatory are original ideas I came up with for this story.

Drake is the criminal Voyager from the “Voyagers!” TV series (Drake also makes an appearance in Chapter 4 of my story “A Royal Rift”).

Gary Cooper (1901-1961): American actor who gained fame for his portrayals of strong, quiet heroes. He won an Academy Award for “Sergeant York” (1941) and “High Noon” (1952). 

I want to thank SailorWednesdayMercury for the help and ideas she has been providing for this story. Her continued help and ideas have been of great value, and I wanted readers to be aware of this.

James Fenimore Cooper (1789-1851): the most significant American novelist before Nathaniel Hawthorne and a member of the Knickerbocker Group, was an author of international stature and continuing influence.

Jason Blackstone is an original character created by SailorWednesdayMercury and myself for this story. SailorWednesdayMercury came up with the idea of a dazzleball rival for Danika who was captain of an opposing dazzleball team, while I came up with the name of Jason Blackstone.

Jeremiah Eli Cook is an original character created by SailorWednesdayMercury for this story.

Minton’s Meteor is a magical spell I created for this story.

Miss Gayle Lovegood is an ancestor to the “Harry Potter” character Luna Lovegood (Miss Gayle Lovegood is an original character I created for this story).

Miss Honey is inspired by Miss Honey from the Matilda children’s book and movie.

Omni is from the “Voyagers!” TV series.

Peter Cooper (1791-1883): American manufacturer, inventor, and philanthropist who built the first American locomotive and founded Cooper Union (1859) in New York City, which offered free courses in the arts and sciences.

Phineas Bogg, and Jeffrey Jones, are from the “Voyagers!” TV series.

“Remember, since the time line is now back to normal, Cedric taking over the kingdom will have never happened” Violet pointed out. “Therefore, we can’t do anything to him, because technically it never happened to begin with. I know ... it sucks. But, if it gives you any comfort, in the normal time line, circumstances will allow Cedric to try to take over the kingdom in a few years. At that time, he’ll be caught and sent to prison. It’s now simply a matter of letting things play out as they are meant to play out” - this refers to events in my story “The Newest Princess”.

The Scarlet Warrior (A.K.A. Scarlet) is a character created by Jacob Voronkov, and is used in my stories with permission from Jacob Voronkov. Meanwhile, the character of Colette is a character that I and Jacob Voronkov created, and is based on Bayonetta from the video game “Bayonetta” (please note that Colette, and Madam Collette of Enchancia Castle, are two different characters who are not related in any way, shape, or form).

Transjoiner: the idea of the Transjoiner was inspired by technology seen in the 1985 “Twilight Zone” episode “Profile in Silver” (that episode also dealt with time travel).

Type One Phaser is from the classic “Star Trek” TV series.

Disclaimer

Cornelia Rose, everything associated to her, and the other original ideas from A.t are the property of A.t, and are used in this story with the permission of A.t.

Corona, and everything associated with it, is the property of Skyrimfan, and is used in this story with the permission of Skyrimfan.

Danika Leah Knight, Jeremiah Eli Cook, everything associated to them, and the other original ideas from SailorWednesdayMercury are the property of SailorWednesdayMercury, and are used in this story with the permission of SailorWednesdayMercury.

“Family” and everything associated to it © Icarus Productions, Spelling-Goldberg Productions, Columbia Pictures Television, and Sony Pictures Television.

“Frozen” and everything associated with it © Disney.

“Galactica 1980” and everything associated with it © Universal Studios, and Glen Larson Productions. 

“Harry Potter” and everything associated to it © Bloomsbury Publishing, Arthur A. Levine Books, Chris Columbus, Alfonso Cuarón, Mike Newell, David Yates, David Heyman, Chris Columbus, Mark Radcliffe, David Barron, J. K. Rowling, Steve Kloves, Michael Goldenberg, Heyday Films, 1492 Pictures and Warner Bros. Pictures.

“Matilda” and everything associated to it © Roald Dahl, Scholastic Books, and TriStar Pictures.

“Quest for Camelot” and everything associated with it © Warner Bros. Feature Animation, and Warner Bros. Family Entertainment.

“Sailor Moon” and everything associated with it © Toei Animation, Madman Entertainment, and Viz Media.

“Sofia the First” and everything associated to it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell and Disney.

“Star Trek” and everything associated to it © CBS-TV, and Paramount Pictures.

The 1985 version of “The Twilight Zone” and everything associated with it © CBS Productions, Persistence of Vision, London Films, CBS Broadcast International, Atlantis Films, MGM/UA Telecommunications, and CBS Television Distribution. 

The Scarlet Warrior and the other original ideas from Jacob Voronkov are the property of Jacob Voronkov, and are used in my stories with the permission of Jacob Voronkov.

“Voyagers!” and everything associated to it © James D. Parriot Productions, Universal Television (MCA), and Scholastic Productions.

I only own Commissioner Richardson, Dorrie Cooper, Minton’s Meteor, Miss Gayle Lovegood, and the Starwells.


	24. Chapter 24

Dorrie - a Sofia the First fanfic

Chapter 24 takes place a day after the ending seen in Chapter 23.

Chapter 24: Holiday Surprises

December

It was December in Enchancia. It had been a day since Violet and Dorrie had corrected the time line. Everything was now back to normal.

Dorrie was looking forward to Wassailia coming. This was to be her second Wassailia at Enchancia Castle, and even though Wassailia was still days away, the castle was already filled with holiday cheer. Dorrie, of course, was doing her part to help prepare the castle for the holiday. This year, she had been hand picked by Chef Andre to help him make the annual gingerbread model of Enchancia Castle.

“Do you have the royal icing?” Chef Andre asked Dorrie.

“Right here, Chef” Dorrie answered as she brought over a large tube of royal icing.

Chef Andre tasted a bit of the icing, and smiled at Dorrie.

“This is perfect!” Chef Andre cheerfully said, pleased at the job that Dorrie had done. “You have the makings of a fine pastry chef, young lady”.

Dorrie smiled at Chef Andre’s praise. Chef Andre and Dorrie then started working on putting together the gingerbread model of Enchancia Castle.

In the courtyard of the castle, Danika was taking a walk with Violet.

“Thank you for telling me about what happened with the time line” Danika said, appreciative. “That explains a lot”.

“You’re welcome, Danika” Violet smiled. “I do have to ask, however, that you keep my identity as a Voyager a secret”.

“Of course, Violet” Danika agreed. “And, who would believe me anyway?”.

Violet and Danika smiled at each other.

“Well, I’ve better be off” Violet announced. “I’m gathering up some twigs that will be used to make Wassailia decorations”.

As Violet walked off, Danika continued to walk in the courtyard. As she walked along, Danika saw a robin trying to get something out of it’s wing. It was Sofia’s animal friend, Robin, who had gotten a thorn stuck in her wing.

“It’s alright” Danika reassured Robin. “Let me help”.

Danika gently picked up Robin, and in a few moments was able to remove the thorn from Robin’s wing. Danika’s amulet then glowed for a few seconds, then went back to normal.

Danika heard a female voice in her head say “thank you”.

“Did you just think thank you?” Danika asked Robin.

Robin nodded her head yes.

“Whoa!” Danika exclaimed, taken off guard.

“I guess your amulet must have given you the ability to hear my thoughts” Robin said to Danika.

“And to hear you talk as well” Danika observed.

Robin and Danika looked at each other, stunned.

“So, you can hear my thoughts, and understand me when I speak?” Robin asked Danika.

“It would appear so” Danika answered, amazed.

“Then you now have the ability to speak to animals, and to hear their thoughts” Robin started. “When you helped get the thorn out of my wing, your amulet must have given you that gift as a reward”.

“This is wonderful” Danika smiled.

Robin flew onto Danika’s shoulder. Danika, with Robin on her shoulder, then continued to walk around the courtyard. As Danika walked, she and Robin had a pleasant conversation, getting to know each other in the process. It was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

That night

In Dorrie’s room in the castle, Dorrie was getting ready for bed when she heard a knock at her door.

“Come in” Dorrie invited.

The door opened, and in walked Violet.

“I wanted to say good night to you, sweetheart” Violet smiled.

“Thank you, Mom” Dorrie smiled back. “Do you have a few minutes?”.

“Of course” Violet cheerfully agreed. “What may I do for you?”.

“I was wondering ... where, or should I say when, do you come from?” Dorrie asked, curious.

Violet came over to Dorrie, and gently put her hand on Dorrie’s shoulder.

“I’m from the 21st Century” Violet answered. “Specifically, from the east end of London in the year 2018”.

“And what did you do there?” Dorrie inquired.

“I was a health visitor” Violet smiled. “It’s an advanced version of being a midwife. A health visitor provides medical care to expectant mothers before, during, and after birth”.

“And how did you become a Voyager?” Dorrie wanted to know.

Violet grew silent for a moment, and her face grew sad.

“I didn’t mean to make you sad” Dorrie apologized.

“It’s alright” Violet reassured Dorrie. “It’s a sad memory, but one you should know about”.

Dorrie gently put her hand on Violet’s hand.

“In the time I come from, there are vehicles known as cars” Violet started. “The best way to describe a car would be to call it a horseless carriage - a vehicle that moves under it’s own power”.

“Wow!” Dorrie exclaimed, amazed.

“You should know I had an older sister” Violet continued. “Her name was Megan, and I loved her very much. One day, Megan was in a very bad car accident ... and died as a result”.

“Oh, Mom!” Dorrie gasped. “I’m so sorry”.

“Megan and I were as close as two sisters could possibly be, and her death affected me very much” Violet remembered. “I was consumed with grief ... and I just sort of retreated from the world. Then, one day, a man came to see me, and offered me a job which he said would change my life. To make a long story short, that man was a Voyager recruiter. And he was right when he said it would change my life. It changed my life for the better. Being away from where I lived helped me to heal”.

“Then what happened?” Dorrie inquired.

“I became very good at being a Voyager” Violet answered. “I excelled to such a point where I was approached by Department Fourteen who wanted me to join their ranks. I accepted, and soon I became a deep cover agent assigned to Enchancia Castle. And since I had been a maid before becoming a midwife, I was able to fit into castle life nicely. I eventually worked my way up to head maid here at the castle, and you know the rest”.

“It must have been hard for you living in a less advanced time period” Dorrie theorized.

“Not as hard as you might think” Violet smiled. “There is something to be said about living in a simpler time. It’s really quite relaxing, actually”.

Dorrie could see Violet’s point.

“Well, I’ve better let you get to bed” Violet said as she gently kissed Dorrie on the forehead.

“Are you going to be alright?” Dorrie asked Violet.

“I’ll be fine” Violet answered in a reassuring way. “It’s sad to think of the past, but there are happy memories as well. Some time, I’ll share them with you”.

“I’d like that, Mom” Dorrie smiled.

“Good night, sweetheart” Violet said as she helped Dorrie into bed.

“Good night, Mom” Dorrie happily said.

As Violet turned to leave Dorrie’s room, she turned around to look at Dorrie.

“Megan would have liked you” Violet cheerfully said to Dorrie. “You’re full of life, as she was. I dare say the two of you would have been kindred spirits”.

Dorrie smiled at the thought.

A few days later

In the Kingdom of Rudistan, King Magnus was touring an orphanage. As Magnus was being escorted around the orphanage, there was a commotion coming from one of the rooms.

“Now, Aileen” a woman’s voice called out. “You know we have to keep that with your personal possessions”.

“It’s mine!” a girl’s voice yelled. “I have a right to it!”.

Everybody came into the room, and saw a woman standing there, along with a girl Dorrie’s age dressed in a witches outfit. The girl was slim, with white skin, and brown shoulder length hair.

“Aileen” the woman gently said to the girl. “You know the rules. Your personal possessions must remain under our watch so that nothing happens to them”.

“But it’s my wand” the girl pleaded. “I won’t do anything with it. I just need to have it with me. It’s a part of me”.

“We’re not doing this to be mean” the woman reassured the girl. “We only want to make sure that nothing happens to your possessions”.

“I’m a good witch” the girl cried. “Please, let me keep my wand”.

“By all means, let the girl keep her wand” Magnus insisted. “A witch is her wand”.

“Yes, Your Majesty” the woman acknowledged.

“Thank you, Your Majesty” the girl said gratefully as she looked at Magnus.

“What is your name, child?” Magnus asked the girl.

“Aileen, Your Majesty” the girl answered. “Aileen Lavestre”.

“And how long have you been here, Aileen?” Magnus asked.

“About four months, Your Majesty” Aileen answered. “My parents were killed by the evil witch Neila and her followers because my parents wouldn’t join forces with her. I barely managed to escape”. 

“I’m very sorry for your loss, Aileen” Magnus sadly said. Magnus then called over a man who was in charge of the orphanage. Magnus and the man talked for a few minutes. The man then walked over to Aileen.

“Aileen” the man gently started. “King Magnus would like to invite you to his castle”.

“You want to ... invite me to your castle, Your Majesty?” Aileen asked, confused.

“I’d like to get to know you better” Magnus answered. 

“Then I accept, Your Majesty” Aileen agreed as she curtsied.

Aileen’s personal possessions were gathered, and were put aboard Magnus’ carriage. Magnus and Aileen then climbed aboard the carriage, and the carriage soon departed.

“Aileen, I know a good witch your age” Magnus began. “Her name is Dorrie Cooper, and she lives at Enchancia Castle. Dorrie is a fine girl, and I see a lot of her in you. I’d like to give you a Wassailia to remember, and to get to know you better. I’m hoping, perhaps, if we hit it off, I could adopt you”.

“But I’m just a commoner, Your Majesty” Aileen pointed out.

“The best people are that” Magnus smiled. “Princess Sofia of Enchancia; her mother, Queen Miranda; and Dorrie. They are among the finest people I’ve ever met. I’d love it if we could get to know each other better. And I’d love to be able to give you a future”.

“I’d like to get to know you better, Your Majesty” Aileen agreed.

“Good!” Magnus cheerfully exclaimed.

The carriage with Magnus and Aileen made it’s way to Rudistan Castle. As the trip progressed, the two had a pleasant conversation, getting to know each other in the process.

A power revealed 

It was now just a few days to Wassailia. The students at Royal Prep, as well as the students who went to school in the village, were now off from school for Wassailia.

In the village, Dorrie was walking around doing some Wassailia shopping, and thinking to herself.

“I know Mom would enjoy a new purse” Dorrie thought to herself. “I saw a brown one a few days ago, but I can’t remember which shop it was in”.

“I think you’re looking for Wade’s over on Greenwood Lane” a female voice came from behind Dorrie.

Dorrie turned around to see Danika standing there.

“Yes, that’s it!” Dorrie exclaimed, grateful. A thought then struck Dorrie. “Wait a minute! I was only thinking about the purse. I didn’t say it out loud”.

“I heard you clear as day” Danika observed. “Are you sure you didn’t say it out loud?”.

“I’m certain” Dorrie responded.

Danika suddenly thought back to when she had helped Robin.

“Dorrie” Danika directed. “Think something, anything”.

“Okay” Dorrie complied. Dorrie then concentrated, and thought “Wassailia Green”.

“Did you just think Wassailia Green?” Danika asked Dorrie.

“That’s exactly what I was thinking” Dorrie answered, surprised.

“Oh my God!” Danika exclaimed. “When I was at the castle, I helped Robin get a thorn out of her wing, and my amulet gave me the power to speak to animals, and to hear what animals are thinking. I wonder if my amulet also gave me the power to hear what people are thinking?”.

“One way to find out” Dorrie smiled. “I’ll think something else, and see if you can tell what I’m thinking”.

“Sounds good” Danika agreed.

A thought suddenly popped into Dorrie’s head. “I could go for a breakfast sandwich right about now”.

“A breakfast sandwich sounds good to me, too” Danika smiled. “Oh, my! We’re you actually thinking about a breakfast sandwich?”.

“Yes, I was” Dorrie happily acknowledged. “You can read people’s minds”.

“It would appear so” Danika agreed. “Amazing”.

“Let’s say we discuss this more ... over a breakfast sandwich” Dorrie suggested. “The Starwell’s restaurant has the best breakfast sandwiches”.

“I like the one with tuna salad on a hard roll” Danika happily remarked, already tasting it.

“And I like the one with egg, cheese, and sausage, on a hard roll” Dorrie admitted.

Dorrie and Danika soon found themselves at the Starwell’s restaurant. The two sat down at a table and enjoyed their breakfast sandwiches.

“This is delicious” Danika thought to herself.

“Your sandwich does look delicious” Dorrie responded.

“Wait!” Danika said, taken off guard. “You heard what I was thinking?”.

“Were you thinking your sandwich was delicious?” Dorrie responded.

“Yes” Danika acknowledged. “Can you read minds?”.

“I can see people’s memories using the memory seeker I have at home” Dorrie answered, “but that’s about the only mind reading I can do”. An idea then popped into Dorrie’s head. “Is it possible that you can project your thoughts, as well as read thoughts?”.

“An interesting idea” Danika remarked, intrigued.

“Maybe you should talk to Cornelia about it?” Dorrie suggested. “She knows a lot about, shall we say, special abilities. After all, she was able to help Sofia and Matilda master their mind power abilities”.

“I’ll do that” Danika agreed.

Dorrie and Danika then continued their breakfast, having a pleasant conversation as they ate.

That afternoon

Dorrie returned to Enchancia Castle. As she was in her room putting away some Wassailia gifts she had bought in the village, she heard a knock at her door.

“Come in” Dorrie invited.

The door opened, and in walked Baileywick.

“What can I do for you, Mr. Baileywick?” Dorrie asked.

“King Roland would like to see you in his study” Baileywick answered.

“Nothing bad I hope?” Dorrie inquired, concerned.

“No” Baileywick assured Dorrie with a smile. “He has some news for you”.

“I’ll get up there immediately” Dorrie responded.

In a few minutes, Dorrie found herself at the door of King Roland’s study. Dorrie then knocked on the door.

“Come in” Roland invited.

Dorrie opened the door, and walked in.

“Please, sit down, Dorrie” Roland said.

Dorrie sat down.

“I’ve received a message from King Magnus” Roland announced. “He’d very much like to see you at Rudistan Castle”.

“King Magnus wants to see me at his castle?” Dorrie asked. 

“Yes” Roland answered. “He doesn’t say why, but I know you impressed him very much when he stayed here a short while back. He told me all about it, including how he told you about his childhood”.

“He deserved better than what he got” Dorrie sadly remarked.

“I know” Roland softly acknowledged. “When we were children, my sister and I were among the few children who were nice to Magnus. It wasn’t his fault he was larger than other children. There were children who were mean to him as a result. Sometimes, children can be quite cruel”.

Dorrie nodded her head in agreement.

“I’ve made arrangements for a flying carriage to take you to Rudistan Castle tomorrow” Roland revealed. “Please pass along my holiday wishes to Magnus”.

“Of course, Your Majesty” Dorrie agreed.

The next day

Dorrie arrived at Rudistan Castle by flying carriage. As Dorrie stepped off of the carriage, she was greeted by a well dressed blond haired woman with white skin who was in her mid 30s.

“Hello, Miss Cooper” the woman smiled. “I’m Miss Susan Keever, and I’m the royal steward of Rudistan”.

“A pleasure to meet you, Miss Keever” Dorrie smiled back.

“If you’ll follow me, King Magnus is waiting for you in his study” Miss Keever announced.

Miss Keever took Dorrie to the door of King Magnus’ study. Miss Keever then knocked on the door.

“Enter” Magnus invited.

Miss Keever opened the door, and she and Dorrie walked inside.

“Miss Cooper, as requested” Miss Keever announced.

“Ah! Dorrie Cooper” Magnus smiled. “Please, sit down”.

“Thank you, Your Majesty” Dorrie responded as she sat down.

As Miss Keever left the room, Magnus started talking to Dorrie.

“I’ve called you here today because I have an announcement to make” Magnus started. “And, I wanted you to be the first to hear it”.

“I’m honored, Your Majesty” Dorrie acknowledged.

“I might as well just come out and say it” Magnus announced. “I’m adopting a girl your age that I’ve met recently. She and I have gotten to know each other, and we’ve decided that adoption is the next step. Would you like to meet her?”.

“Yes, please” Dorrie beamed.

“Aileen” Magnus called out. “Would you please come in?”.

A door behind Magnus opened, and in walked Aileen, wearing a royal gown version of a witches outfit. Aileen walked over to Magnus, and hugged him. Dorrie smiled at the touching scene.

“Dorrie Cooper, this is Aileen Lavestre” Magnus said. “Aileen, this is Dorrie Cooper. As you can see, Dorrie, Aileen is a good witch like yourself”.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Princess Aileen” Dorrie smiled as she got up and curtsied.

“Please, just call me Aileen, Dorrie” Aileen smiled back. “I’m not even going to be a princess until the adoption goes through”.

Magnus nodded at Dorrie, giving his permission for Dorrie to be informal with Aileen.

“Well then, Aileen it is” Dorrie agreed happily.

“I thought maybe the two of you would like to get to know each other” Magnus suggested to Aileen and Dorrie. “Aileen, perhaps you would like to give Dorrie a tour of the castle?”.

“I’d love to” Aileen happily agreed before hugging Magnus once again. 

As Aileen and Dorrie left Magnus’ study, Miss Keever walked in.

“So, that’s Dorrie Cooper” Miss Keever remarked, impressed. “I think she’ll make a fine friend to Miss Aileen”.

“As do I” Magnus agreed with a smile. “I want Aileen to have a witch friend. I’ve always thought it’s important for one to embrace one’s heritage, and Dorrie will help Aileen to do so”.

“Miss Aileen will be blessed having Miss Cooper as a friend” Miss Keever observed. “And, an impressive friend at that, with Miss Cooper being connected to the House of Cosmarune. A proud house. It’s nice to see it coming back to life”.

As Aileen showed Dorrie around the castle, the two got to know each other.

“This is like a fairy tale come true” Aileen admitted to Dorrie. “And, it’s a little bit scary. I want to make King Magnus proud, but I don’t know if I’m ready to be a princess. What if I mess up?”.

“Just be yourself, and take it one step at a time” Dorrie gently advised Aileen. “Everything will fall into place, you’ll see”.

Aileen smiled at Dorrie, grateful to have a new, kind friend like Dorrie.

Wassailia

Wassailia came, and in the process, Sofia met two new people - Winter the fawn, and Glacia the mountain witch. As for Dorrie, it turned out to be a fine Wassailia. The gingerbread model of Enchancia Castle that she and Chef Andre had made was a big hit with the royal family.

That night, Violet surprised Dorrie with a very special surprise gift - an Omni trip to 1950s New York City to see department store windows decked out for the holidays. Dorrie looked at the holiday displays in amazement, having never seen things like electric holiday lights before.

“This is the first of many trips we’ll take” Violet smiled as she hugged Dorrie. “We’ll make a Voyager out of you before you know it”.

Afterward, Violet and Dorrie traveled back to Enchancia Castle, arriving only a few seconds after they had originally left. It would be a busy few days coming up. The adoption of Aileen by King Magnus went through, and Magnus planned a grand celebration for New Year’s Eve.

New Year’s Eve

At Rudistan Castle, royal guests arrived for the grand celebration that Magnus had planned. It would officially introduce Aileen as a princess.

The flying carriage from Enchancia arrived at Rudistan Castle. The carriage carried King Roland, Queen Miranda, Sofia, Amber, and James, all dressed in their finest clothes. The carriage also carried Dorrie, who had also been invited. Dorrie wore a lovely light blue gown that had been specially made for her.

As everybody stepped off of the carriage, Miss Keever stepped forward.

“The royal family of Enchancia, and Lady Dorrie of House Cosmarune” Miss Keever announced.

Dorrie smiled at Miss Keever for the special introduction, as Miss Keever winked her eye at Dorrie, happy she had done something special for Dorrie.

As the guests settled into the ballroom of Rudistan Castle, Dorrie and Sofia went up to Aileen’s room where two maids had just gotten Aileen ready for the celebration.

“You look lovely, Aileen” Dorrie smiled.

“Very lovely” Sofia added.

“Thank you Dorrie, Princess Sofia” Aileen acknowledged. “I hope I’m ready for this”.

“You’ll be fine” Sofia reassured Aileen. “Just one piece of advice - don’t use a magic spell to help you dance. I tried that during my official introduction, and it didn’t quite work out as planned”.

“Magic spell?” Dorrie inquired.

“I’ll fill you in on it later” Sofia promised Dorrie.

“Not to worry” Aileen reassured Dorrie and Sofia. “Dad had Professor Popov come in to give me some special dance lessons. Professor Popov said I was a quick study”.

“Then I guess you’re set, Aileen” Sofia acknowledged with a smile.

“We’ve better be getting downstairs” Dorrie said to Sofia. “The celebration will start in a little while”.

In about a half hour, the royal guests, Miss Keever, and King Magnus were in the ballroom. Miss Keever then stepped forward.

“All hail Princess Aileen of Rudistan” Miss Keever announced.

Everybody looked up a flight of stairs, to see Aileen standing there. She was wearing a sparkling gown version of a witches outfit. Instead of a witches hat, Aileen wore a lovely silver tiara. Everybody clapped at the lovely young princess standing before them.

Aileen gracefully walked down the staircase, and was met at the bottom of the staircase by King Magnus.

“Are you ready, Aileen?” Magnus asked as he held out his hand.

“Ready, Dad” Aileen smiled as she happily took Magnus’ hand.

The two stepped out onto the dance floor as a small orchestra started playing. Magnus and Aileen then started dancing. Everybody was impressed at how well the two danced.

As they danced, they made their way around the ballroom. As the two approached where Dorrie was standing, Aileen and Dorrie looked at each other.

“Way to go, girl!” Dorrie happily whispered to Aileen. “You’re doing great”.

“Thank you” Aileen happily whispered back.

It was a wonderful night that would be remembered for years to come. Everything was right with the world.

A few days later

In the Kingdom of Madrasia, inside the headquarters of the Royal Council, a few of the high ranking members of the council were meeting in secret. Those in attendance were stuffy members of royalty, who believed in the old days where royals were pure bloods who stuck to themselves.

An older man stood up, and started to speak.

“What happened on New Years Eve in Rudistan is the final straw!” the man exclaimed in anger. “King Magnus not only adopts a commoner girl, but that girl is a witch as well. Royalty as we know it is being watered down by royalty and commoners joining together”.

“Indeed!” an older woman said in disgust. “King Jonathan of Ornburgh married that Mira woman, King Roland of Enchancia married that Miranda woman, and Princess Anna of Arendelle married that Kristoff man. Even Prince Frederick of Ornburgh is dating that commoner witch girl, Dorrie Cooper”.

“The question now is what do we do about it?” another man asked, concerned.

“We carry out our original plan” another man responded. “We have enough votes on the rules committee to assure it comes into being”.

Those in attendance nodded their heads in agreement.

(End of Chapter 24).

Deleted scene

I came up with the following scene for use in this chapter, but decided against using it to avoid disrupting the storyline of this chapter. However, it makes for an interesting scene, so I thought I would include it here.

It was the year 2017. In the east end of London, Violet and Megan were walking along.

“So, what do you want to do for lunch today?” Megan happily asked Violet.

“How about Banglatown?” Violet suggested.

“Sounds good” Megan smiled.

As Violet and Megan walked along, having a pleasant conversation, they walked past a young woman in her 20s who was looking in a shop window. Violet and Megan were busy talking to each other, and didn’t notice the young woman. As Violet and Megan passed by, the young woman looked at the two sisters walking along enjoying each other’s company. The young woman was ... a grown up Dorrie.

Dorrie smiled as she watched Violet and Megan walk down the street. It was a bittersweet moment for Dorrie. It was nice seeing Violet and Megan together as sisters. It was also sad knowing that Megan would die in a car accident in the near future.

Dorrie pulled out her Omni from her pocket, and opened the cover. The green light on her Omni flashed on, indicating that the time line was normal.

“I’ve better be going” Dorrie thought to herself. “I’ve got that lecture today at the Voyager Academy where I’ll be talking about the royal war”.

Author’s notes

Adair Starwell and her parents are original characters I created for use in my “Sofia the First” stories. For more on Adair, see Chapter 4 of my story “Tales from the Castle”.

Aileen Lavestre is an original character I created for this story.

Arendelle, Kristoff, and Princess Anna are from “Frozen”.

As you’ll recall, Sofia and Matilda’s ability to move things with their minds is revealed in Chapters 12, 13, and 19 of “Dorrie”. 

Banglatown: a nickname for the Brick Lane area of the east end of London. Brick Lane, now largely a Bengali neighborhood, is famous for curry restaurants, bagel delis, markets, specialty shops, and a vibrant but relaxed nightlife.

Cornelia Rose is an original character created by A.t. for this story.

Danika Leah Knight is an original character created by SailorWednesdayMercury for this story. The gifts that Danika’s amulet gives her in this chapter were the idea of SailorWednesdayMercury as well.

Department Fourteen is an original idea I came up with for this story. For more about Department Fourteen, see Chapter 23 of “Dorrie”.

Glacia the mountain witch, and Winter the fawn, are from the “Sofia the First” episode “Winter’s Gift”.

I want to thank SailorWednesdayMercury for the help and ideas she has been providing for this story. Her continued help and ideas have been of great value, and I wanted readers to be aware of this.

In Chapter 20 of “Dorrie”, at the end of that chapter, I included a special section that went into detail about Dorrie’s favorite things (including food). In regard to food, add a breakfast sandwich with egg, cheese, and sausage, on a hard roll to the list of Dorrie’s favorite foods.

King Jonathan and Queen Mira of Ornburgh are original characters I created for this story. 

Matilda is inspired by Matilda from the Matilda children’s book and movie.

Megan is an original character I created for this story, and before her death in a car accident, she was a nurse.

Neila is an original character I created for use in my “Sofia the First” stories. For more about Neila, see my stories “The Newest Princess”, “Incident at Royal Prep”, “Being Summoned”, “A Scarlet Evening”, and “The Storm”.

Omni, Voyager, and Voyager Academy, are from the “Voyagers!” TV series.

Susan Keever is an original character I created for this story, and replaced Slickwell as the royal steward of Rudistan after his evil plans were discovered in the “Sofia the First” episode “Baileywhoops!”.

The deleted scene in this chapter was inspired by a scene in the movie “The Time Traveler’s Wife”. In that scene in the movie, young Alba uses her ability to travel back in time to see her parents walking down a street before she was born.

The Kingdom of Madrasia (pronounced “Ma-dra-sia”) is an original concept I came up with for this story.

The memory seeker is from Chapters 7 and 9 of “Dorrie”, and was an idea suggested by A.t.

The Royal Council is an original concept I came up with for this story, and is to royalty what the Ministry of Magic is to “Harry Potter”. The Royal Council is designed to be an entity that holds all the kingdoms of “Sofia the First” together (sort of a “Sofia the First” version of the United Nations). The Royal Council, like the Ministry of Magic, has become corrupt over the years, with it’s governing power controlled by pure blood royals who long for a return to the days of old where royals were pure bloods and didn’t marry commoners.

“You’ll be fine” Sofia reassured Aileen. “Just one piece of advice - don’t use a magic spell to help you dance. I tried that during my official introduction, and it didn’t quite work out as planned” - I thought it would be nice to have Sofia make reference to her ball seen in “Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess”.

Disclaimer

Cornelia Rose, everything associated to her, and the other original ideas from A.t are the property of A.t, and are used in this story with the permission of A.t.

Danika Leah Knight, everything associated to her, and the other original ideas from SailorWednesdayMercury are the property of SailorWednesdayMercury, and are used in this story with the permission of SailorWednesdayMercury.

“Frozen” and everything associated with it © Disney.

“Harry Potter” and everything associated to it © Bloomsbury Publishing, Arthur A. Levine Books, Chris Columbus, Alfonso Cuarón, Mike Newell, David Yates, David Heyman, Chris Columbus, Mark Radcliffe, David Barron, J. K. Rowling, Steve Kloves, Michael Goldenberg, Heyday Films, 1492 Pictures and Warner Brothers Pictures.

“Matilda” and everything associated to it © Roald Dahl, Scholastic Books, and TriStar Pictures.

“Sofia the First” and everything associated to it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell and Disney.

“The Time Traveler’s Wife” and everything associated to it © New Line Cinema.

“Voyagers!” and everything associated to it © James D. Parriot Productions, Universal Television (MCA), and Scholastic Productions.

I only own Adair Starwell and her parents, Aileen Lavestre, Department Fourteen, Dorrie Cooper, Greenwood Lane, King Jonathan, Megan Cooper, Neila, Queen Mira, Susan Keever, the Kingdom of Madrasia, the Royal Council, the Starwell’s restaurant, and Wade’s.


	25. Chapter 25

Dorrie - a Sofia the First fanfic

I now give you Chapter 25 of “Dorrie”, which starts two weeks after the end of Chapter 24. It’s wonderful that “Dorrie” has come this far, and I thank those who have read and enjoyed this story, and those who have submitted suggestions for this story. Your support has meant a lot to me, and I thank all of you from the bottom of my heart.

As a special treat, to mark the 25th chapter of this story, I’m bringing back for this chapter the Deidre of old (and trust me when I say that Deidre is as nasty as ever in this chapter). 

Chapter 25: Prelude to War

January

It was an early Monday evening in Enchancia. At Enchancia Castle, Violet and Dorrie were in Dorrie’s room, having a serious discussion.

“Sweetheart” Violet gently began, “I have to ask you to stay home from school tomorrow. We’ll tell everyone that you’re feeling under the weather, and I want to keep you home to be safe”.

“What’s really going on, Mom?” Dorrie asked, concerned.

“The truth is, my precious Dorrie, something bad is going to happen tomorrow ... and you’re needed” Violet started as she gently held Dorrie’s hand.

Dorrie listened as Violet spoke, taking in everything Violet had to say. After Violet was finished, Violet and Dorrie hugged each other for the longest time.

“You can count on me, Mom” Dorrie promised Violet.

At that same moment, in the Kingdom of Madrasia, activity was taking place inside the headquarters of the Royal Council. A younger man walked up to an older man.

“President Parquin” the younger man addressed the older man, “it is done. The order has been passed by the rules committee, and will take effect tomorrow. Here is a copy of the order”.

“Good” President Parquin acknowledged as he took the order. “You may go now”.

“Yes, President Parquin” the younger man said as he left.

“Well, it begins” Parquin thought to himself. “We’ll soon put things back to the way they should be”.

Parquin then looked at the order:

Royal Council Order 197729884

It is the order of the Royal Council that the following take place immediately to ensure royal purity.

A royal family with a commoner as a member of it’s family shall no longer be recognized by the royal community, and the family’s kingdom will no longer be recognized by the Royal Council or any other kingdom in any way (personally, legally, and/or financially) until the commoner is removed from that family. 

A royal family who has a family member who is dating a commoner shall no longer be recognized by the royal community, and the family’s kingdom will no longer be recognized by the Royal Council or any other kingdom in any way (personally, legally, and/or financially) until the relationship between the royal and the commoner is ended.

Any royal family who chooses to side with a royal family described above shall no longer be recognized by the royal community, and the family’s kingdom will no longer be recognized by the Royal Council or any other kingdom in any way (personally, legally, and/or financially) until that relationship has been discontinued.

Royal Prep in Enchancia is now declared a special international zone that will be under the direct control of the Royal Council. Any Royal Prep student who belongs to any of the families above is to be removed from Royal Prep immediately, and is to remain removed from Royal Prep until the student’s family has corrected the situation or situations described above.

The next day

It was mid morning at Royal Prep. The students there were in classes when a number of flying carriages arrived at the school. The flying carriages were carrying officials from the Royal Council, as well as security personnel attached to the Royal Council. 

As everybody piled off of the carriages, an older man with white hair stepped forward. It was the Duke of Weselton, who had been put in charge of the operation by the Royal Council.

“Men” the Duke ordered, “carry out your orders!”.

At that same moment, at Enchancia Castle, Violet and Dorrie were walking down a hallway when Queen Miranda approached.

“I was under the impression that Dorrie was feeling under the weather?” Miranda inquired.

“I’m feeling much better, my Queen” Dorrie answered.

“And I’ve decided that since that is the case, Dorrie should be allowed by attend school for the remainder of the day” Violet added.

Suddenly, Baileywick ran up, holding some papers in his hand.

“Queen Miranda” Baileywick started, out of breath. “I need to find King Roland immediately. Do you know where he is?”.

“He was in his study ten minutes ago” Miranda answered, worried. “What’s going on?”.

“Trouble!” Baileywick exclaimed, before turning to Dorrie. “Come with me, Dorrie. You will be needed in an official capacity”.

“Understood, Mr. Baileywick” Dorrie acknowledged.

As Baileywick and Dorrie ran off toward Roland’s study, Miranda and Violet stood there watching what was going on.

“And so it begins” Violet thought to herself, “the royal war”.

In Roland’s study

Roland stood there looking at the papers that Baileywick had handed him. As Roland looked at the papers, which were from the Royal Council, a rage built up in Roland until he couldn’t contain it any longer.

“Slark!” Roland barked as he threw the papers down on the floor. “These people have a lot of nerve trying to force their outdated values on us! And they have a lot of nerve coming onto Enchancian soil to take property for their own!”. To hammer home the point, Roland pounded his fist on his desk.

Baileywick and Dorrie stepped back, taken off guard by Roland’s show of rage. Quite frankly, neither had seen Roland full blown boiling mad before. In a few moments, Roland somewhat regained his composure.

“Do we know if anybody from the Royal Council has arrived at Royal Prep yet?” Roland asked Baileywick.

“As soon as I received the paperwork from the Royal Council, I immediately went down to the communications room” Baileywick reported. “We can’t get a hold of Royal Prep by crystal ball communication, nor by enchanted telegraph communication”.

“Then we have to assume that the takeover of Royal Prep is already underway” Roland theorized.

“If that’s the case, sir, let me fly to Royal Prep on my broom to ensure the safety of Prince James, Princess Amber, and Princess Sofia” Dorrie suggested to Roland.

“I appreciate the offer, Dorrie, but there would be too many people from the Royal Council at Royal Prep” Roland concluded.

“If I may point out” Dorrie started, “from what I’ve read of those connected to the Royal Council, they are, shall we say, magically challenged, with no magical ability what so ever. Even though I’m just a witchlet, I would have more magical ability than they have”.

Roland thought about Dorrie’s offer for a few minutes, then walked over to his desk and started writing a note. Roland then affixed a royal seal onto the note.

“Dorrie” Roland said as he walked over to Dorrie, “this is an official authorization for you to act on my behalf. Your main priority is to see to the safety of my children, by whatever means necessary, until I can get there with a force of guards”.

“Understood, Your Majesty” Dorrie acknowledged as she raced from Roland’s study.

A little while later at Royal Prep

“Get your stinking hands off me!” Sofia demanded as she was dragged down a hall by the Duke of Weselton himself.

Sofia managed to break away, and started running down the hall, with the Duke in hot pursuit. Suddenly, Sofia stopped, turned around, and used her mind power to send the Duke flying halfway up the hallway. As the Duke started to pick himself up, a puff of gray smoke appeared between him and Sofia. Out of the smoke appeared ... Dorrie.

“You stay right there, you pukey Duke!” Dorrie barked at the Duke as she pointed her wand at him.

“Brazen little witch!” the Duke barked back at Dorrie.

“Oh, shut up!” Dorrie demanded as she shot her wand at the Duke. “Repulsia!”.

The shot from Dorrie’s wand knocked out the Duke.

“We’ve better get out of sight” Dorrie suggested to Sofia.

“Good idea” Sofia agreed.

Dorrie and Sofia managed to duck into an empty room just as a group of Royal Council guards ran into the hallway. A guard who appeared to be in charge quickly addressed the other guards.

“Prince Frederick, Princess Aileen, and Princess Mae are putting up a fight on the other side of the building” The guard announced to the other guards in the hallway. “They are armed with wands”.

As the guards ran off in the direction of Frederick, Aileen, and Mae, Dorrie and Sofia stepped out into the hallway.

“Well, with Frederick, Aileen, and Mae putting up a fight, that should buy us some time” Dorrie pointed out. “Have you seen James and Amber?”.

“No” Sofia answered. 

“We need to get a better idea of the overall situation here” Dorrie pointed out. “Any ideas?”.

“We might want to start with Miss Flora, Miss Fauna, and Miss Merryweather’s office” Sofia suggested.

Sofia led Dorrie up to the office of the three fairies. As Sofia and Dorrie approached, they peeked around a corner, and noticed two Royal Council guards standing at the door of the office. Dorrie thought for a few moments, then turned to Sofia.

“I have an idea” Dorrie announced. Since Dorrie was wearing a casual dress, she waved her wand above her dress, and magically changed into a maid’s uniform. It was a uniform that was different than Sofia had seen before. The uniform had a light blue flowing skirt, and a light blue long sleeve blouse with a white round collar. A white apron somewhat covered the blouse and skirt.

“That’s different” Sofia remarked.

“I saw it in a catalog” Dorrie answered. “Those guards will no doubt recognize a castle maid’s uniform. Therefore, I have to wear something different to throw them off track. Stay here”.

Taking action

As Dorrie tucked her wand into the back part of the waistband of her skirt so it would be out of sight, she causally walked around the corner into plain view of the two guards.

“Who are you?!” one of the guard demanded to know.

“I’m part of the cleaning staff here at Royal Prep” Dorrie answered.

“Royal Prep has a cleaning staff?” the other guard asked, confused.

“Well, of course it does” Dorrie responded. “What do you think? This place cleans itself?”.

“You’re a bit young to be a maid” the first guard observed.

“I’m an orphan” Dorrie pointed out. “In exchange for my services here, I get room, board, and an education. Better than living in an orphanage. I do have working papers if you’d like to see them”.

“Give us the papers, girl!” the other guard demanded.

Dorrie reached behind her, pulled out her wand, pointed it at the two guards, and yelled “Repulsia!”. The blast from Dorrie’s wand slammed the two guards against a wall, knocking them out cold in the process. As Sofia raced up, Dorrie tried to open the door to the office, but found the door locked.

Dorrie then raised her wand, pointed it at the door, and said “Alohomora”. The door unlocked, and the two went inside.

“Oh, my!” Miss Fauna exclaimed, amazed and pleased that somebody had gotten past the guards.

“What happened to the guards?” Miss Flora wanted to know.

“Dorrie knocked them out using her wand” Sofia reported, as Miss Fauna looked at Dorrie.

“Well, young lady, we are in your debt” Miss Fauna gratefully said to Dorrie, before turning back to Sofia. “Is this the Dorrie you’ve been telling us about?”.

“The one and only” Sofia smiled.

“By any chance have you seen our wands?” Miss Merryweather inquired.

“The guards took them from us when they locked us up in here” Miss Flora explained.

“I saw a bag outside of the door” Dorrie remembered.

Dorrie went out into the hall, and brought in the bag which had been laying on the floor. Dorrie opened the bag, and discovered the wands belonging to the three fairies. Dorrie then handed the wands to the fairies.

“Let’s clear this vermin out of here!” Miss Merryweather exclaimed, thinking of the Royal Council who had taken control of Royal Prep.

“Frederick, Aileen, and Mae are putting up a fight on the other side of the building” Sofia announced.

“Then we need to help them first” Miss Flora pointed out.

The fairies, Dorrie, and Sofia ran toward the part of the building where Frederick, Aileen, and Mae were reported to be. As the fairies, Dorrie, and Sofia approached, the area was strangely quiet. Rounding a corner, the five came across a sight they had not expected - the Royal Council guards who had been summoned to that area were all laying on the floor, unconscious.

“What is going on here?” Miss Flora asked, taken off guard at the sight of the unconscious guards.

Frederick, Aileen, and Mae stepped out from behind a corner. Frederick and Mae were wearing royal clothing, while Aileen was wearing a Hexley Hall school uniform (Aileen attended Royal Prep only two hours a day, and spent the rest of the school day at nearby Hexley Hall developing her magical abilities).

“They weren’t so tough” Frederick remarked about the guards as Dorrie raced over and hugged him in relief.

“As Frederick said, they weren’t so tough” Mae reported.

“In fact, you could say it was like shooting fish in a barrow” Aileen added. “Magically, we got the jump on them before they knew what hit them”.

“Well, children” Miss Flora remarked, “I’m very impressed. Sad that you as children had to defend yourself in such a way, but proud of your bravery”.

“Very, very proud” Miss Fauna added.

“Where are the rest of the students?” Miss Flora asked, concerned.

“They were rounded up, and put in the gym building under guard” Frederick reported.

“We have to free the students!” Merryweather exclaimed as she readied herself for battle.

At that moment, the fairies, Dorrie, Sofia, Frederick, Aileen, and Mae heard a commotion taking place near the front gate of Royal Prep. There was saber rattling, along with the sounds of gunfire.

“King Roland must be here with reinforcements” Dorrie theorized.

At the front gate of Royal Prep, Roland with his reinforcements had arrived, and a fierce battle was now taking place between Roland’s forces and the Royal Council forces.

The gym building

The fairies, Dorrie, Sofia, Frederick, Aileen, and Mae made their way over to the gym building. As they hid behind bushes, they noticed that there were two guards standing at the entrance to the gym building. Through a window, they observed more guards walking around inside of the gym building.

“There’s too many to take on” Miss Fauna observed.

“I have an idea” Dorrie announced before turning to Aileen. Dorrie then started whispering to Aileen.

“I like it!” Aileen exclaimed with a smile. “And I have my broom with me here at the school”.

“I brought my broom as well” Dorrie added. Dorrie then brought up her hand, and said “broom - attend”. Dorrie’s broom flew to her, and gently landed at her feet.

“Broom - attend” Aileen said as she raised her hand. Aileen’s broom flew to her, and gently landed at her feet.

“Now if we only had some fireworks” Dorrie commented.

“No problem” Miss Merryweather smiled as she waved her wand, and produced a pile of firecrackers and whizbangs.

“She does love her pyrotechnics” Miss Fauna chuckled about Miss Merryweather.

“You wouldn’t happen to have a dragon firework?” Dorrie asked Miss Merryweather.

“Of course” Miss Merryweather answered as she raised her wand again, and produced what Dorrie requested.

“Perfect” Dorrie smiled.

A few minutes later, just outside of the gym building, the two Royal Council guards standing at the entrance saw something flying toward them at high speed. It was Dorrie and Aileen on their brooms. Before the guards could react, Dorrie and Aileen sped past them, and into the gym building. The guards then raced into the building after Dorrie and Aileen.

As Dorrie and Aileen flew around inside of the gym building, they set off their firecrackers and whizbangs, causing the guards in the building to duck for cover while the students gathered cheered.

“Ready?” Dorrie asked Aileen.

“Let’s do it!” Aileen responded.

Dorrie set off the dragon firework, and threw it at the guards. The dragon firework exploded, becoming a huge fiery dragon in the process which started bearing down on the guards. The guards quickly got up from the floor, and ran toward the exit. As the guards ran through the exit, they were met by Miss Flora, Miss Fauna, and Miss Merryweather who raised their wands and stunned the guards, rendering them unconscious as the dragon sailed out through the exit and faded away into nothing.

“That was brilliant!” James exclaimed as he ran up to Dorrie and Aileen.

“Indeed! Well done!” Amber smiled as she walked up.

Not every student was happy with what Dorrie and Aileen had done. A Royal Prep princess, a little older than Dorrie, marched up to Dorrie and Aileen. It was Princess Deidre of Hythoria.

“You idiots!” Deidre barked at Dorrie and Aileen. “You could have got us killed!”.

“You must be Princess Deidre” Dorrie observed, having heard about Deidre from Sofia in the past.

“And who exactly are you to know who I am?!” Deidre demanded to know.

“I’m Dorrie Cooper” Dorrie responded.

“Oh, yes” Deidre said in disgust. “I’ve heard of you. You’re that witch maid that works at Enchancia Castle. A witch, a commoner, and a maid. I guess that’s as low as one can go”.

“At least it’s honest work” Dorrie pointed out.

“You dare talk back to me, you little nothing?!” Deidre shouted. “I’m a Princess of Hythoria. What are you?!”.

“I’m Lady Dorrie Evelyn Cosmarune Cooper of the House of Cosmarune, if you must know!” Dorrie barked. “I’m also the royal magician of Enchancia!”

Deidre was furious at having Dorrie talk back to her. As Deidre raised her fist to strike Dorrie, Sofia raced up, grabbed Deidre by the collar, and punched Deidre in the face. Such a scene of one royal striking another royal hadn’t been seen since Princess Anna of Arendelle had punched Prince Hans of the Southern Isles in the face.

Deidre fell to the floor as the students who were gathered clapped and cheered in approval.

“You hit me, you stinking commoner!” Deidre yelled at Sofia.

“And I’ll hit you again if you ever try to attack one of my friends again!” Sofia yelled back.

“That’s enough!” Miss Merryweather barked as she flew over.

“But that commoner Sofia hit me!” Deidre exclaimed.

“And you had it coming!” Miss Merryweather pointed out. “You are quite the disappointment. You lash out whenever something displeases you, like the time you ripped up Prince James’ story he had written simply because you were jealous. If it were up to me, you’d be out of here just like that. Now go sit down and cool off!”.

As Deidre watched Dorrie, Aileen, Sofia, and Miss Merryweather go to another part of the gym building, she got angrier and angrier.

“You’ll pay for this someday, Sofia!” Diedre thought to herself in anger. “I’ll bide my time, and when the time is right, I’ll pounce! Maybe it will be you, or maybe it will be somebody you know. But mark my words, you will pay for this!”.

At the front gate

Fierce hand to hand combat continued between Roland’s forces, and the Royal Council forces. Roland’s forces were gaining the upper hand, thanks to some additional help in the form of the Scarlet Warrior; Scarlet’s right hand woman, Colette; Cornelia; Lucinda’s parents; Adair’s parents; Miss Lovegood; and Carol of the Arrow. Soon, an opening appeared in the ranks of the Royal Council forces, and Roland took advantage of it.

“Advance!” Roland ordered.

Roland and his guards pushed forward. Scarlet and Colette used their magic to scatter some of the Royal Council forces. Cornelia, Lucinda’s parents, Adair’s parents, and Miss Lovegood took flight on their brooms and fired on the Royal Council forces from the air. Meanwhile, Carol fired arrow after arrow at the Royal Council forces.

In a few minutes, Roland’s forces overwhelmed the Royal Council forces, and the Royal Council forces had no choice but to surrender. The battle for Royal Prep was over.

Roland found James, Amber, and Sofia standing with Dorrie.

“Thank God the four of you are safe” Roland sighed in relief.

“Dorrie helped out a lot, Dad” Sofia told Roland. “She managed to free Miss Flora, Miss Fauna, and Miss Merryweather. She, with Aileen, also helped rescue the students who were being held in the gym building”.

“Thank you very much, Dorrie” Roland said in gratitude.

“Your welcome, Your Majesty” Dorrie responded as she curtsied. “Prince Frederick, and Princess Mae also helped to defend Royal Prep”.

“Well then, we’ll have to see that you, Aileen, Frederick, and Mae are each honored for your actions” Roland acknowledged. “Dorrie? Is that a new maid’s outfit?”. 

“I had to make a costume change so I could fool the guards who were guarding the fairies” Dorrie answered.

“It looks good on you” Roland remarked. 

“Thank you, Your Majesty” Dorrie smiled. “To tell you the truth, I like how it looks and feels”.

“Well, then” Roland smiled, “we’ll consider that your new maid’s uniform. I’ll have Baileywick take care of getting a few extra for you”.

Later, as Roland and his forces were securing Royal Prep, Dorrie walked around the grounds. As Dorrie walked around the grounds, the Scarlet Warrior, Colette, and Carol walked up.

“Aunt Colette, Scarlett” Dorrie smiled.

Colette and Scarlet hugged Dorrie as Carol smiled at the touching scene.

“You did good” Colette praised Dorrie.

“There is somebody we would like you to meet” Scarlet announced as she motioned Carol to come closer. “Dorrie, this is Carol of the Arrow. Carol, this is Dorrie Cooper”.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, young lady” Carol smiled at Dorrie.

“And it’s a pleasure to meet you” Dorrie smiled back at Carol. “I’m a big fan of yours”.

“Dorrie, you should know that you and Carol have something in common” Scarlet announced. “Just as you are my eyes and ears at Enchancia Castle, Carol is my eyes and ears in Enchancia itself”.

“Then you work for Scarlet, too?” Dorrie asked Carol, impressed.

“Oh, yes” Carol answered with a smile. “I’ve been in Queen Scarlet’s army for a while now”.

“Queen Scarlet?” Dorrie asked, confused.

“I know” Scarlet smiled. “I prefer the title of Princess. However, since I do rule the Kingdom of Cinnibar, many have taken to calling me Queen. It’s something I’ve started playing along with”.

The next day

On the streets of the Village of Dunwitty in Enchancia, people were scooping up copies of that morning’s edition of Enchancia Today. The headline and top story in Enchancia Today read as follows:

WAR DECLARED.

In light of Royal Council Order 197729884 which was passed yesterday, and the Royal Council’s attempt to seize Royal Prep, the Enchancian Council has voted to declare war on the Royal Council.

A number of kingdoms, who are outraged by the actions of the Royal Council, have pledged to stand by Enchancia and to form a united front against the Royal Council. These kingdoms are Arendelle, Corinthia, Corona, Delvarda, Genovia, Kaldune, Lacorinth, Ladarvia, Lavoria, Mithandia, Mornera, Niasia, Ornburgh, Ramblingham, Rudistan, Tangu, The Southern Isles, Tordin, Wadarnia, Weiling, and Zumaria. 

Other kingdoms have decided to stay neutral, choosing to wait and see what the outcome of the conflict is.

The Royal Council has remained defiant, calling Enchancia and her allies “disobedient children” who have no respect for the council and it’s authority. A number of kingdoms have pledged their support to the Royal Council, including Madrasia, Vulgaria, and Wesselton.

King Roland, in a response to the Royal Council’s statement, said that “the Royal Council, in issuing order number 197729884, has declared it’s intention to trample on people’s personal rights, and such action by the Royal Council cannot and will not be tolerated”.

The people of Enchancia have overwhelmingly expressed their support for King Roland in this time of crisis. A number of public rallies, to show support for King Roland and the royal family, are scheduled to take place today across Enchancia.

Further down on the front page, another story of interest appeared.

GIRL TO BE HONORED.

Miss Dorrie Cooper of Enchancia Castle is to be honored today at a special ceremony at Enchancia Castle.

Young Miss Cooper, a good witch who bravely flew her broom to Royal Prep yesterday to protect the Enchancian royal children, was instrumental in not only protecting the royal children, but also in helping to take back Royal Prep from Royal Council forces.

Young Miss Cooper will be awarded the Enchancia Cross for her bravery. The Enchancia Cross is a special medal awarded to individuals who have shown uncommon bravery in the face of battle 

Young Miss Cooper works as a maid at Enchancia Castle, and is the adopted daughter of Enchancia Castle head maid Violet Lynn Cooper. Young Miss Cooper has excelled in her duties at Enchancia Castle, being given the responsibility of seeing to the needs of young royals who visit the castle. Young Miss Cooper was also recently given the title of royal magician of Enchancia, and performs magic shows at orphanages and festivals across Enchancia. In addition. young Miss Cooper is an heir to the magical House of Cosmarune located in the Kingdom of Corona.

We at this paper would like to congratulate young Miss Cooper on being awarded the Enchancia Cross. We at this paper will be watching her career with great interest. 

In related news, Prince Frederick of Ornburgh, Princess Aileen of Rudistan, and Princess Mae of Wadarnia, who also aided in taking back Royal Prep, will receive special awards in their respective kingdoms today.

Being honored

On that same day, it was now afternoon in the throne room of Enchancia Castle. Dorrie stood there, with Violet standing beside her. Roland then stepped forward.

“Lady Dorrie Evelyn Cosmarune Cooper of House Cosmarune” Roland started as he faced Dorrie, “it is my great pleasure to award you the Enchancia Cross for your outstanding bravery yesterday at Royal Prep. Please bow your head, Lady Dorrie”.

Dorrie bowed her head. Roland then placed the Enchancia Cross, connected to a royal blue ribbon, around Dorrie’s neck. Roland then turned to everybody in the throne room.

“In times of crisis, there are brave men and women, and in Lady Dorrie’s case, children, who come forward to answer the call when needed” Roland started. “We do not always know their names. But we do know one name today - Lady Dorrie Evelyn Cosmarune Cooper”.

Everybody in the throne room clapped. Dorrie and Violet then started walking down the main hallway that was attached to the throne room. A line of guards was along one side of the hallway, and another line of guards was along the other side of the hallway. As Dorrie and Violet walked down the hallway, the guards standing there stood at attention, and saluted. 

As Dorrie and Violet reached the doors which led to the castle courtyard, Baileywick directed them out onto the steps that faced the courtyard. When Dorrie and Violet walked out onto the steps, they looked out into the courtyard and saw it packed with men, women, and children from the village.

“It is my great pleasure to present to you Lady Dorrie Evelyn Cosmarune Cooper, and her mother, Miss Violet Lynn Cooper” Baileywick announced.

Everybody in the courtyard clapped and cheered. Ruby and Jade looked at Dorrie, and happily waved. Lucinda looked at Dorrie, and happily gave Dorrie a thumbs up gesture.

“I’m so proud of you, my precious daughter” Violet happily whispered in Dorrie’s ear.

Enchancia was going to war, and the future was uncertain. But for this one bright, shining moment, there was hope in the eyes of those gathered that everything would work out.

(End of Chapter 25). 

Author’s notes

Adair Starwell and her parents are original characters I created for use in my “Sofia the First” stories. For more on Adair, see Chapter 4 of my story “Tales from the Castle”.

Alohomora: the spell from “Harry Potter” used to unlock doors (pronounced “a-LOH-ho-MOHR-a”).

“And you had it coming!” Miss Merryweather pointed out. “You are quite the disappointment. You lash out whenever something displeases you, like the time you ripped up Prince James’ story he had written simply because you were jealous. If it were up to me, you’d be out of here just like that. Now go sit down and cool off!” - the incident involving Prince James is from Chapter 1 of “The Enchancian Canine Caper” by Jolly Roger Brat. I want to thank Jolly Roger Brat for giving me permission to refer to that incident here.

Arendelle, Prince Hans, Princess Anna, the Duke of Weselton, and the Southern Isles are from “Frozen”.

As Dorrie and Aileen flew around inside of the gym building, they set off their firecrackers and whizbangs, causing the guards in the building to duck for cover while the students gathered cheered - this was inspired by the scene in “Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix” where Fred and George Weasley disrupt the OWL exam with fireworks.

As you’ll recall, Sofia’s ability to move things with her mind is revealed in Chapters 12, 13, and 19 of “Dorrie”. 

Carol of the Arrow is from the “Sofia the First” episode “Carol of the Arrow” (Jacob Voronkov suggested I make Carol a part of the Scarlet Warrior’s army, so I did that in this chapter. It was also Jacob Voronkov’s idea to have Carol be Scarlet’s eyes and ears in Enchancia, as well as to introduce Carol and Dorrie to each other).

Consequences of Sofia hitting Deidre: Sofia’s amulet would not have cursed Sofia as a result, because since Sofia was standing up for a friend, her amulet would have seen that as an honorable act.

Cornelia Rose is an original character created by A.t. for this story.

Corona is from Skyrimfan’s story “Lucinda the First”.

Delvarda, Lacorinth, Ladarvia, Lavoria, Madrasia, Mornera, Niasia, and Tordin are kingdoms I created for use in my stories. Meanwhile, Mithandia, Ornburgh, and Wadarnia refer to existing kingdoms in the “Sofia the First” universe which have gone unnamed (and which I came up with my own names to give them).

Dorrie’s middle name of Evelyn is something I came up with for use in my stories, as well as for use by Jolly Roger Brat in his stories (since Jolly Roger Brat has my permission to use Dorrie in his stories). Violet’s middle name of Lynn is also something I came up with for use in my stories.

Enchancia Today is the newspaper seen in the “Sofia the First” episode “The Amulet and the Anthem”.

I want to thank SailorWednesdayMercury for the help and ideas she has been providing for this story. Her continued help and ideas have been of great value, and I wanted readers to be aware of this.

In this chapter, I have used some earlier versions of kingdoms originally seen or mentioned in movies: Genovia (from “The Princess Diaries”), the Southern Isles (from “Frozen”), Vulgaria (from “Chitty Chitty Bang Bang”), and Wesselton (from “Frozen”).

Miss Gayle Lovegood is an ancestor to the “Harry Potter” character Luna Lovegood (Miss Gayle Lovegood is an original character I created for this story).

President Parquin is an original character I created for this story.

Princess Aileen is an original character I created for this story. Meanwhile, you read correctly that Aileen is only attending Royal Prep for only two hours a day, and then is spending the rest of the school day at nearby Hexley Hall. The reason is that King Magnus wants Aileen to be proud of her witch heritage, and to concentrate more on expanding her magical abilities. In a meeting between Magnus, the three fairy headmistresses of Royal Prep, and the headmaster of Hexley Hall, it was decided to give Aileen the best of both worlds as it were, and have her education be split between Royal Prep and Hexley Hall. One could argue that Royal Prep has it’s own fine magical curriculum. However, among those attending Hexley Hall are young witches, and Magnus wants Aileen to have school mates who are witches so she can have access to her culture. Therefore, it was decided that having Aileen’s education split between Royal Prep and Hexley Hall was the best option.

Princess Mae is the princess from “Sofia the First” who wears the pale pink dress with a white bodice, and a pale pink fedora.

Pyrotechnics: fireworks.

Repulsia: a magical spell I created which is a variation of the Expelliarmus spell in “Harry Potter”. Where Expelliarmus is designed to knock a wand out of an opponent’s hand, Repulsia is designed to forcefully throw an opponent backwards.

The communications room in Enchancia Castle, and the enchanted telegraph, are original concepts I created for this story. An enchanted telegraph would be like a regular telegraph, except than an enchanted telegraph requires no wires, and, in addition to a code key, also has a control knob which allows it to automatically connect to one of a number of enchanted telegraphs at other locations.

The Kingdom of Madrasia (pronounced “Ma-dra-sia”) is an original concept I came up with for this story.

The Royal Council is an original concept I came up with for this story, and is to royalty what the Ministry of Magic is to “Harry Potter”. The Royal Council is designed to be an entity that holds all the kingdoms of “Sofia the First” together (sort of a “Sofia the First” version of the United Nations). The Royal Council, like the Ministry of Magic, has become corrupt over the years, with it’s governing power controlled by pure blood royals who long for a return to the days of old where royals were pure bloods and didn’t marry commoners.

The Scarlet Warrior (A.K.A. Scarlet) is a character created by Jacob Voronkov, and is used in my stories with permission from Jacob Voronkov. Meanwhile, the character of Colette is a character that I and Jacob Voronkov created, and is based on Bayonetta from the video game “Bayonetta” (please note that Colette, and Madam Collette of Enchancia Castle, are two different characters who are not related in any way, shape, or form). Also, in regard to Scarlet now being “Queen” of her Kingdom of Cinnibar, Jacob Voronkov is planning to give her that title in his stories, and suggested I do the same which I was more than happy to do.

Whizbang: a small high-velocity shell; it makes a whizzing sound followed by a bang when it hits.

Witchlet: a young child witch in the process of being trained as a witch.

“You’ll pay for this someday, Sofia!” Diedre thought to herself in anger. “I’ll bide my time, and when the time is right, I’ll pounce! Maybe it will be you, or maybe it will be somebody you know. But mark my words, you will pay for this!” - for those who have read my Sofia and Lucinda as teens series of stories, you know that for the longest time Deidre absolutely hated Lucinda. Now we know why (in retaliation for Sofia hitting Deidre in this chapter). 

Disclaimer

“Chitty Chitty Bang Bang” and everything associated to it © Warfield Productions, Inc; Dramatic Features, Inc; and MGM/UA Family Entertainment.

Cornelia Rose, everything associated to her, and the other original ideas from A.t are the property of A.t, and are used in this story with the permission of A.t.

Corona, and everything associated with it, is the property of Skyrimfan, and is used in this story with the permission of Skyrimfan.

“Frozen” and everything associated with it © Disney.

“Harry Potter” and everything associated to it © Bloomsbury Publishing, Arthur A. Levine Books, Chris Columbus, Alfonso Cuarón, Mike Newell, David Yates, David Heyman, Chris Columbus, Mark Radcliffe, David Barron, J. K. Rowling, Steve Kloves, Michael Goldenberg, Heyday Films, 1492 Pictures and Warner Brothers Pictures.

“Sofia the First” and everything associated to it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell and Disney.

The incident with Deidre ripping up James’ story is the property of Jolly Roger Brat, and is used in this story with the permission of Jolly Roger Brat. Meanwhile, Deidre is a character I created for my stories, and is used in Jolly Roger Brat’s stories with my permission.

“The Princess Diaries” and everything associated with it © Disney.

The Scarlet Warrior and the other original ideas from Jacob Voronkov are the property of Jacob Voronkov, and are used in my stories with the permission of Jacob Voronkov.

I only own Dorrie Cooper; Enchancia Castle communications room; Enchanted Telegraph; President Parquin; Princess Aileen; Princess Deidre; the kingdoms of Delvarda, Hythoria, Lacorinth, Ladarvia, Madrasia, Mornera, Niasia, and Tordin; the Royal Council; and Repulsia.


	26. Chapter 26

Dorrie - a Sofia the First fanfic

I now give you Chapter 26 of “Dorrie”, which starts about three weeks after the end of Chapter 25.

Chapter 26: The Royal War

Arendelle

A little less than three weeks had passed since Enchancia and its allies had declared war on the Royal Council and its allies. It was now February. In the Kingdom of Arendelle, inside Arendelle Palace, Queen Elsa and Princess Anna were having a discussion in Elsa’s office.

“Anna!” Elsa exclaimed in concern. “I won’t have it!”.

“But one of us has to do this, Elsa” Anna pleaded. “You’re Queen, and you belong here with our people. Therefore, that leaves me”.

“But Anna, be reasonable” Elsa protested. “We’ve just discovered you’re in the very early stages of pregnancy. We don’t want to put yours and Kristoff’s unborn child in danger, do we?”

“I’ll be fine” Anna assured Elsa. “It’s simply a diplomatic visit to Lacorinth, who is an ally of ours, and I’ll be on a heavily armed ship in the water”.

“You know how I feel about ships ... and the water” Elsa sadly said. “We lost Mother and Father that way”.

“I know” Anna sadly agreed. “But this is important. The royal inventor of Enchancia has come up with a new weapon that will help greatly in this war. Our allies were only able to get the blueprints as far as Arendelle. It’s up to us to get a copy of those blueprints to Lacorinth so they can make copies and deliver them to our allies in the Lacorinth area”.

Elsa thought about it for a minute, then turned to Anna. “You’re right, of course” Elsa admitted.

“I’ll be ready to go within the hour” Anna reported.

“You be careful out there” Elsa said in concern as she hugged her sister.

“I will” Anna assured Elsa. “Besides, I have that surprise I recently found out about which should come in handy should we encounter trouble”.

Enchancia

At that same moment, at Enchancia Castle, Dorrie was carrying her broom as she walked toward the carriage launching and landing area. As she approached the area, she saw Amber standing there.

“Amber” Dorrie smiled. “Is there anything I can do for you?”.

“I just wanted to wish you a good day today” Amber smiled back. “You’re lucky, still being able to go to school in the village. Royal Prep has been closed due to the war - too dangerous for students to travel back and forth from home to school. Daddy arranged for James, Sofia, and I to have tutors before he left for battle”.

“You miss him, don’t you?” Dorrie gently asked.

“Very much” Amber quietly acknowledged. 

“Your father will be back” Dorrie reassured Amber. “I just know it”.

“You’re right, of course” Amber admitted, perking up a bit. “So, who is teaching magic at the school in the village, now that Miss Lovegood has joined the war effort?”.

“The school has brought in a substitute teacher for the regular magic class” Dorrie reported. “As for the advanced magic class that I’m in, would you believe the school brought in ... Cedric?”.

“What?!” Amber snickered. “You poor students”.

“Well, as much as it pains me to say so, he’s not half bad ... although his people skills could use some work” Dorrie answered with a smile.

Dorrie and Amber snickered at that point.

“Those of us who pass the advanced magic class get to go to Hexley Hall next school year” Dorrie reported. “I’m really looking forward to that”

“Royal Prep and Hexley Hall are just a stone’s throw away from each other” Amber remarked. “When you start going to Hexley Hall, perhaps we could have the occasional lunch together? There’s a small park that connects the two schools that would be great for picnics”.

“I’d like that, Amber” Dorrie smiled.

At that moment, Baileywick walked up.

“Dorrie” Baileywick started, “ready for school?”.

“Yes, Mr. Baileywick” Dorrie answered. “I was just on my way”.

“Very good, then” Baileywick smiled as he walked away.

“Well, I’ve better be on my way” Dorrie said to Amber. 

Two days later

The ship carrying Princess Anna was nearing the territorial waters of Lacorinth. The problem was that the Kingdom of Weselton, who had sided with the Royal Council, was nearby. A surprise attack by a ship of the Weselton navy was within the realm of possibility.

“Captain Taipale?” Anna asked the captain of the ship, “how long before we reach the waters of Lacorinth?”.

“About two hours, my Princess” Taipale answered.

“Sir!” a deck hand shouted to Taipale. “A Weselton ship approaching!”.

“Battle stations!” Taipale ordered as the crew readied itself for battle.

In a few minutes, the Weselton ship pulled along side the ship carrying Princess Anna.

“All of you are under arrest for rebel activity against the Royal Council” a man aboard the Weselton ship shouted out. “You will bring your ship to a stop, and surrender immediately!”.

“Get stuffed!” Taipale shouted back, before turning to his First Officer. “Mr. Jokela - fire starboard cannons!”. 

“Aye, Sir!” Jokela acknowledged as he turned to the crew. “Fire starboard cannons!”.

The ship carrying Anna fired its cannons, sending a volley of cannon fire into the Weselton ship. The attack caught the crew of the Weselton ship completely by surprise.

Anna raced over to the starboard side of her ship, held her hand out, and pointed it at the Weselton ship. In a few seconds, a stream of fire shot from Anna’s hand, hitting the sails of the Weselton ship. As the fire spread throughout the Weselton ship, Anna’s ship quickly sailed away.

Anna watched as the Weselton ship burned, and it’s crew quickly jumped into lifeboats and escaped the burning vessel.

“Yeah!” Anna shouted in victory, shaking her fist at the Weselton ship. “Take that, you Weasel Town garbage!”.

“Whoa! Whoa!” a man’s voice came from behind Anna. “Calm down, miss feisty pants. We wouldn’t want anything happening to the baby, would we?”.

Anna turned around to see her husband, Kristoff, standing there. Elsa had ordered Kristoff to accompany Anna to Lacorinth shortly before the ship sailed.

“Are you okay?” Kristoff asked Anna.

“I’m fine, Kristoff” Anna reassured her husband.

“Well, one thing is for certain” Kristoff observed with a smile. “We can now say you truly have a fiery temper”.

Anna and Kristoff snickered at the remark as Captain Taipale walked up.

“Thank you for your help, Princess” Taipale gratefully said to Anna. “A most impressive gift you have there”.

“Let’s hear it for the Princess!” Mr. Jokela directed the crew.

“Hip hip hurrah!” the crew shouted in victory. “Hip hip hurrah! Hip hip hurrah!”.

As Anna’s ship sailed away, a young Captain James Hook looked on from one of the Weselton ship’s lifeboats.

“Curse you, she devil!” Hook screamed at the top of his lungs. “Curse you!”. Hook then started thinking to himself. “I think it’s time to get out of professional service. But what to do with my life? Ah! I know what I’ll do ... piracy”.

Three hours later

In Enchancia, inside of Enchancia Castle, Gwen and Lucinda were in Gwen’s workshop. Since Lucinda’s parents had volunteered to join the fight against the Royal Council, Lucinda was staying as a guest in the castle.

“An attack broom” Lucinda remarked as she and Gwen looked at a copy of the blueprints that Anna was carrying to Lacorinth. “That was an impressive idea of yours, Gwen”.

“It wouldn’t have been possible without the Wanakis Duplicato spell you and Dorrie found” Gwen smiled at Lucinda. “It allows a wand belonging to a witch or warlock to be successfully duplicated. The duplicated wand is then mounted into the nose of the attack broom, and by simply touching the broom while in flight, the witch or warlock is able to attack a target while concentrating on flying”.

“The old way meant that a witch or warlock would have to pull out their wand, fly with one hand, and hold the wand with the other hand while attacking” Lucinda pointed out. “With your attack broom, all the witch or warlock has to do is to point their broom at the target, and fire, while having total control over the broom. And the duplicate of the owner’s wand, mounted into the nose of the broom, means the owner has a copy of a familiar wand to work with”.

At that moment, Dorrie walked into Gwen’s workshop.

“Gwen, Lucinda” Dorrie started, “we just got word from Lacorinth via crystal ball communication. Princess Anna arrived at Lacorinth a little while ago, and has delivered the blueprints for the attack broom. Production will begin shortly, and the brooms will be passed out to our witch and warlock allies in and around Lacorinth”.

“Good” Gwen smiled in relief.

As Gwen walked over to a table to check some equipment, Dorrie walked up to Lucinda.

“How are you doing?” Dorrie asked Lucinda, concerned.

“Fine, I guess” Lucinda answered, a little sad. “I understand my parents wanting to do their part for the war effort, but I do miss them”.

“Your parents are fine broom fliers” Dorrie comforted Lucinda. “I’m sure they will be fine”.

Dorrie and Lucinda hugged each other, with Lucinda grateful for Dorrie’s reassuring words.

April

Two months had passed. The forces of Enchancia and it’s allies, led by King Roland, had slowly managed to edge its way toward the Kingdom of Madrasia and the headquarters of the Royal Council. However, the Royal Council and its allies had put up a fierce resistance, enough to slow down Enchancia and its allies for the time being.

The Royal Council, in its arrogance, continued to issue orders designed to control the kingdoms. One such order was as follows:

Royal Council Order 197729902

This order concerns any person who is housing a royal whose kingdom of origin is in rebellion against the Royal Council. The person housing such a royal will be considered to be in league with the rebellion, and will be subject to arrest.

Meanwhile, at Enchancia Castle, things were going as smoothly as possible considering that a war was taking place. Roland, before he had left for battle, left Enchancia in the hands of Queen Miranda. It soon became apparent that Miranda was a gifted ruler in her own right, becoming the glue that held Enchancia together during this time of crisis.

Early on, Miranda had appointed Cornelia to be head of a special defense force of witches and warlocks whose job was to defend Enchancia against attacks from enemies outside of Enchancia. The special defense force had on a few occasions managed to defend the Enchancian border from attacks from small bands of mercenaries working for the Royal Council. On these occasions, the mercenaries had been sent packing, and finally after a while stopped trying to attack the border.

It was now pretty much quiet in Enchancia, so much so that Miranda was allowing the royal children to venture out beyond the confines of the castle walls ... with guards, of course.

One day, Carol of the Arrow and her Merry Band arrived at the castle to request that Sofia be allowed to accompany them on a day of good deed doing.

“I promise that Princess Sofia will be safe in our company” Carol assured Miranda.

“Sofia so loves going out with all of you to do good deeds” Miranda remarked. “And, the truth be told, it would be good for Sofia to get out. I do, however, have one request”.

“Name it, my Queen” Carol responded.

“I’ll let Sofia go out with you today, provided that two of her friends go along with her” Miranda requested.

“Who were you thinking of, my Queen?” Carol asked.

“One would be Dorrie Cooper” Miranda answered. “She’s a good witch, and her magical skills would come in handy if trouble did arise”.

“I know Dorrie” Carol smiled. “It would be an honor to have her along. And who is the other you would like to come along with us?”.

“Lucinda Magwin” Miranda informed Carol. “Lucinda is a good witch as well who has a variety of magical skills”.

“I’ve heard of her” Carol remarked. “The hexer who turned good. A shining example for the entire kingdom. It would be an honor to have Miss Magwin come along”.

That afternoon

That afternoon, as Sofia, Dorrie, Lucinda, and Carol’s Merry Band waited in a field, Carol went on ahead to see if she could spot any good deeds that needed to be done. In a little bit, Carol came across a small house in the woods. Carol heard some men talking loud, and decided to investigate.

Carol carefully went up to a window which looked into the kitchen of the house. When she looked through the window, Carol saw four men standing around a woman who was tied to a chair. The woman was Cornelia.

“You’ll never get away with this!” Cornelia said defiantly.

“It looks like we already have” one of the men said confidently.

“You’ve been housing a person of royal blood whose kingdom of origin is in rebellion against the Royal Council” another of the men said to Cornelia. “Danika’s Knight’s mother was Faragonda Knight. Faragonda was the Queen of Fairies, but abdicated her duties when she met and fell in love with Saladin Knight, a sorcerer who was an apprentice to Goodwin the Great”.

“And since Faragonda was of royal blood, whose home was Fairyardia, and since Fairyardia is among those kingdoms in rebellion, we, as agents of the Royal Council, will take you back to the Royal Council” another of the men said to Cornelia.

“To what end?” Cornelia asked.

"Once you are taken to the Royal Council, you'll be charged with violating Royal Council Order 197729902, which prohibits people from housing royals whose kingdoms are in rebellion against the Royal Council" the man answered.

Carol quietly snuck away from the house, and went back to where Sofia, Dorrie, Lucinda, and the Merry Band were waiting. Carol then told everybody what was going on.

“I have an idea” Lucinda announced as she pulled a cloak out of her backpack. “Before my Mom volunteered with my Dad to join the war effort, my Mom entrusted me with her invisibility cloak. It’s big enough to cover both of us, Dorrie”.

“And with it we could get to the house without being seen” Dorrie pointed out. “Once there, we could attack the men using our wands”.

“But there are four of them and only two of you” Carol said to Lucinda and Dorrie. “The two of you would be outnumbered”.

“Not if all of us were there” Sofia piped up. “Lucinda and Dorrie could sneak up to the house using the invisibility cloak, while the rest of us hide behind trees. But we’ll need a diversion to get them outside”.

“What did you have in mind, Sofia?” Carol inquired, curious.

Everybody gathered together and listened to what Sofia had planned.

Back at the house, the four men heard a girl singing in the distance.

“I love to dance, dilly dilly, I love to sing. When I am Queen, dilly dilly, you'll be my King” the girl sang.

The four men looked out the front window of the house.

“Oh my God!” one of the men exclaimed. “It’s Princess Sofia!”.

“If we can capture her, she would make an excellent prize for the Royal Council” another of the men pointed out.

“Who told me so, dilly dilly, who told me so? I told myself, dilly dilly, I told me so” Sofia continued to sing as she walked along.

The four men raced out of the house and ran toward Sofia. At that point, Lucinda and Dorrie threw off the invisibility cloak and pointed their wands at the four men. At the same time, Carol and her Merry Band quickly surrounded the men, with Carol pointing her bow and arrow at the men.

“Hi” Sofia waved to the men, speaking in a mocking tone. “I’ve always wanted to play to a captive audience”.

“Oh, Slark!” one of the men exclaimed in defeat.

As Lucinda and Dorrie kept their wands pointed at the men, and Carol kept her bow and arrow pointed at the men, Sofia and the Merry Band tied each man’s hands behind his back. Carol then went into the house and untied Cornelia.

“Thank you, Carol” Cornelia said gratefully.

“Anytime” Carol smiled.

Cornelia saw her wand laying on a table, and took it back. Cornelia and Carol then walked outside where Cornelia walked up to the men.

“I believe I said you’d never get away with this” Cornelia smirked at the men.

“Shut it, witch!” one of the men defiantly said.

“Would you like to guess where you’re going now?” Cornelia asked the man.

“Enchancia Castle?” the man responded.

“He’s quick, I’ll give him that!” Cornelia joked about the man.

Lucinda picked up the invisibility cloak and carefully packed it in her backpack. Carol, Cornelia, Sofia, Dorrie, Lucinda, and the Merry Band then started marching the men toward Enchancia Castle. As they walked along, Carol turned to Dorrie and Lucinda.

“Dorrie, Lucinda” Carol started, “the two of you did a very good deed today in helping to rescue Cornelia. I and the Merry Band would be honored if the two of you would join our ranks”.

“You want us in the Merry Band?” Dorrie asked.

“Oh, yes” Carol smiled.

“It will make the band even merrier” Jane, the oldest child in the band, added with a smile.

“What do the two of you say?” Carol asked Dorrie and Lucinda.

“Yes!” Dorrie and Lucinda gleefully said together.

“Then it’s settled” Carol responded, pleased. “Each of you may come along with us whenever you like”.

May

It was now May. On the battlefield, the forces of Enchancia and its allies had pushed forward, sending the Royal Council and its allies retreating toward Madrasia. There would be the occasional battle between the forces, but the forces of Enchancia and its allies came out victorious with each battle, and the Royal Council and its forces were forced to fall back after each battle.

By mid-May, the forces of Enchancia and its allies had penetrated into Madrasia itself. It wasn’t long before the forces of Enchancia and its allies were within striking distance of the Royal Council headquarters.

As the forces of Enchancia and its allies were on a hill looking down at the headquarters of the Royal Council, five major figures were out in front: King Roland; King Erik Fitzherbert of Corona; Emperor Kwan of Weiling; the Scarlet Warrior; and the Witch Queen, Annora. Roland, Erik, Kwan, and the Scarlet Warrior were sitting on horses, while Annora was sitting on a floating broomstick.

“This is where it gets really dangerous” Roland pointed out.

“Indeed” Erik agreed. “We’ve pushed them all the way back here. There’s nowhere else for them to run”.

“They will be like rats against a wall” Kwan observed. “Their teeth will be at their sharpest”.

“This is all they have left” the Scarlet Warrior pointed out. “They won’t give it up without a fight”.

“An opponent who is nearing their end will fight using every last ounce of strength they have” Annora added. “This won’t be easy”.

“Agreed” Roland acknowledged. “But, this has to come to a conclusion”.

Roland raised his arm, then lowered it. This signaled the forces of Enchancia and it’s allies to move forward, with Roland, Erik, Kwan, the Scarlet Warrior, and Annora leading the way.

As the forces of Enchancia and its allies raced forward, a series of flares shot into the sky from the roof of the Royal Council headquarters. From out of the clouds, a huge wave of broomstick riding witches and warlocks raced toward the forces of Enchancia and its allies.

“Neila!” Annora observed in disgust, before looking at Roland. “Take your ground forces and attack the Royal Council headquarters. My sisters and brothers will handle Neila and her trash!”.

“Understood” Roland acknowledged.

Annora flew her broomstick to a huge wave of witches and warlocks on brooms who were on the side of Enchancia and her allies.

“My sisters and brothers” Annora started, “we have to protect our ground forces from Neila’s air force. We have attack brooms, and that gives us the advantage. Move forward ... and attack!”.

Annora and the witches and warlocks under her command moved forward on their attack brooms. In a few moments, Annora’s forces and Neila’s forces were engaged in battle. As Neila’s forces attacked, her witches and warlocks were forced to fly their brooms with one hand, while shooting their wands with the other hand. Needless to say, this slowed down Neila’s forces.

Annora’s forces, each flying an attack broom with a wand mounted into the nose of the broom, were better able to attack because they could fire while keeping both hands on their brooms. As the air battle raged, Annora’s forces were able to diminish Neila’s forces greatly. 

As Neila watched from a distance, she saw her forces being cut in half by Annora’s forces. Neila then looked at a witch who was her second in command.

“Dreena” Neila commanded, “sound retreat”.

“But what about the Royal Council, my mistress?” Dreena asked. “We said we would help defend them”.

“Those Muggles are on their own!” Neila snapped at Dreena. “Annora and her forces are cutting down our forces fast. Now sound the retreat!”.

“Yes, my mistress” Dreena complied as she brought out a horn and started blowing it.

What was left of Neila’s forces heard the horn, and quickly flew away from Annora’s forces, with Neila and Dreena following close behind. With Neila’s forces retreating, Annora’s forces flew down to help Roland and his forces take the Royal Council headquarters. After a fierce fight, Roland, Annora, and their forces were able to take the Royal Council headquarters and capture what was left of the Royal Council forces.

In a little while, Erik dragged out President Parquin of the Royal Council.

“Look what I caught trying to hide” Erik announced to Roland as Erik marched Parquin over.

“Do you have any idea what you’ve done?!” Parquin snapped at Roland. “You’ve destroyed an organization that has taken generations to build!”.

“When an organization tramples upon the liberties of the people, it no longer has a right to exist” Roland started. “I am hereby giving you notice that the Royal Council is disbanded forever ... effective immediately. It will be replaced by a democratically elected body made up of a civilian from each kingdom”.

“You can’t do this!” Parquin protested as he was led away. 

In a few minutes, Lucinda’s parents emerged from the Royal Council headquarters with a man, a woman, and a girl who was Dorrie’s age. The man, woman, and girl were wearing servants outfits.

“We found these three inside” Lucinda’s mother announced to Roland. 

“What is your name, sir?” Roland asked the man.

“My name is Glenn Murphy, Your Majesty” the man answered. “This is my wife Dawn, and our daughter, Abby. If I may, Your Majesty, may I ask a favor?”.

“Go ahead” Roland agreed.

“The three of us were hired to see to the needs of the Royal Council members” Glenn started, nervous. “I ask that since the three of us were employed by the Royal Council, please do whatever you like to me, but spare my wife and daughter”.

“Please do not fear” Roland gently reassured Glenn. “I have no intention of harming you, your wife, or your daughter. You were simply employed by the Royal Council as servants, and have done nothing wrong”.

“Thank you, Your Majesty” Glenn acknowledged, relieved.

“What will the three of you do now?” Roland asked Glenn.

“Look for employment as servants, Your Majesty” Glenn answered.

“There are some openings at Enchancia Castle” Roland announced. “I’m sure the three of you would fit in nicely”.

“We are most grateful, Your Majesty” Glenn said as he bowed. “Thank you”.

“You are very welcome” Roland smiled.

Later in May

With the war over, and the Royal Council disbanded, plans were made to have a body put in place which would represent every kingdom. Each kingdom would elect a civilian to represent it. As to where this new body would be headquartered, it was decided that it would be headquartered in the Scarlet Warrior’s kingdom of Cinnibar. Everybody trusted Queen Scarlet, and knew that Cinnibar would be the perfect place for such a body to be headquartered.

At Enchancia Castle, Roland returned to a hero’s welcome. As he walked up the front steps, Miranda, Sofia, Amber, and James raced over and hugged him. Roland then motioned Glenn, Dawn, and Abby to approach.

“This is the Murphy family” Roland announced. “They are servants with a high level of experience, and they will be now working here at Enchancia Castle”.

“I’ll see to it that they are assigned quarters immediately, King Roland” Baileywick announced as he led Glenn, Dawn, and Abby inside.

As Baileywick, Glenn, Dawn, and Abby walked to the servants quarters, Dorrie noticed Abby, who looked a bit nervous. Abby was a girl Dorrie’s age who was slim with white skin, and light brown shoulder length hair.

“Hi” Dorrie greeted Abby as they walked along. “I’m Dorrie Cooper, and I work and live here at the castle”.

“Hi” Abby responded. “I’m Abby Murphy”.

“A pleasure to meet you, Abby” Dorrie smiled. “You’re gonna love it here”.

As Dorrie and Abby walked along, they had a pleasant conversation. Baileywick, Glenn, and Dawn smiled as they watched Dorrie and Abby getting to know each other. For Glenn, Dawn, and Abby, it was the beginning of a new life filled with promise.

A few days later

Dorrie and Abby had just returned to Enchancia Castle after attending school for the day in the village. Dorrie and Abby quickly changed into their maid uniforms. In regard to Abby, it was decided that Abby would wear the same style maid uniform as Dorrie wore - a uniform with a light blue flowing skirt, a light blue long sleeve blouse with a white round collar, and a white apron that somewhat covered the blouse and skirt.

“Good afternoon, you two” Violet smiled as she met Dorrie and Abby in the hallway. Violet then turned to Dorrie. “I noticed you left your broom here at the castle”.

“I’m riding to and from school in the wagon with Derek and Abby” Dorrie announced. “It gives Abby and I time to talk before and after school”.

Violet smiled, pleased that Dorrie and Abby were becoming good friends.

“Could the two of you go up to King Roland and Queen Miranda’s bedroom and make their bed?” Violet asked. “It’s been a busy day here today, and we’re trying to play catch up”.

“Of course” Dorrie agreed, before turning to Abby. “Follow me, Abby”.

“Coming” Abby smiled.

As Dorrie and Abby were making Roland and Miranda’s bed, Dorrie watched as Abby carefully changed the pillow slips. Dorrie noticed that Abby took great pride in making sure that the pillow slips were put on just right. It reminded Dorrie a lot of the attention she gave things.

As Dorrie and Abby were making the bed, Queen Miranda walked in.

“Good afternoon, girls” Miranda smiled.

“Good afternoon, Queen Miranda” Dorrie smiled as she curtsied.

“Good afternoon, Queen Miranda” Abby said as she too curtsied.

“How are you fitting in, Abby?” Miranda inquired.

“I’m getting the swing of things, Queen Miranda” Abby answered. “I’m still getting use to the layout of the castle, but I’m sure I’ll know my way around soon enough”.

“You just take your time, Abby” Miranda smiled. “Meanwhile, I’ll be in the other room while the two of you finish up”.

As Miranda sat down on a couch in the other room, Abby turned to Dorrie.

“I hope I wasn’t too informal with Queen Miranda?” Abby asked Dorrie, worried.

“You did fine” Dorrie reassured Abby. “You’re going to fit in here nicely”.

Abby smiled at Dorrie’s praise.

In a few minutes, Dorrie and Abby finished making the bed, and took their leave of Miranda. As Dorrie and Abby walked down the hall, Miranda got up and watched Dorrie and Abby walk away, having a pleasant conversation as they walked along. Miranda smiled at the sight. Happiness was returning to the castle after a time of war. The future was bright, and that was the most wonderful feeling in the world.

(End of Chapter 26).

Author’s notes

Abby, Dawn, and Glenn Murphy are original characters I created for this story.

Anna, Arendell, Elsa, Kristoff, and Weselton (Weasel Town) are from “Frozen”.

Annora (the Witch Queen) is from Chapter 5 of my story “Sisters”.

Attack brooms, and the Wanakis Duplicato spell, are original things I created for use in this story (Wanakis is pronounced “Wan-a-kis”).

Captain Taipale and Mr. Jokela are original characters I created for this story.

Carol of the Arrow and her Merry Band are from the “Sofia the First” episode “Carol of the Arrow”.

Cornelia Rose is an original character created by A.t. for this story.

Danika Leah Knight is an original character created by SailorWednesdayMercury for this story.

Derek is the wagon driver from Chapter 1 of “Dorrie”.

Dreena is from Chapter 2 of my story “The Newest Princess”.

Faragonda Knight: it should be pointed out that Faragonda Knight is not Ms. Faragonda seen in “Winx Club”. Faragonda Knight and Ms. Faragonda are two completely different characters.

“Hi” Sofia waved to the men, speaking in a mocking tone. “I’ve always wanted to play to a captive audience” - in case this line seems familiar to you, it is practically the same line that Uhura uses in “Star Trek V: The Final Frontier” when she, plus Kirk and company, capture a band of rebels.

I want to thank SailorWednesdayMercury for the help and ideas she has been providing for this story. Her continued help and ideas have been of great value, and I wanted readers to be aware of this.

King Erik Fitzherbert of the Kingdom of Corona is an original character created by Skyrimfan for the “Sofia the First”/”Hansel and Gretel” crossover story “Lucinda the First”. Skyrimfan has given me permission to use King Erik in this story, and I have given Skyrimfan permission to use Dorrie in “Lucinda the First”. Meanwhile, in regard to the Corona mentioned in this story and “Lucinda the First”, it is a Corona that exists after the deaths of Rapunzel, her parents, and Flynn Eugene Rider.

Mercenaries: people hired to fight for another country or kingdom than their own.

Miss Gayle Lovegood is an ancestor to the “Harry Potter” character Luna Lovegood (Miss Gayle Lovegood is an original character I created for this story).

Muggle is a term from “Harry Potter” which is an off-color reference to non-magical folk.

Neila is an original character I created for use in my “Sofia the First” stories. For more about Neila, see my stories “The Newest Princess”, “Incident at Royal Prep”, “Being Summoned”, “A Scarlet Evening”, and “The Storm”.

President Parquin is an original character I created for this story.

Saladin Knight: it should be pointed out that Saladin Knight is not Professor Saladin seen in “Winx Club”. Saladin Knight and Professor Saladin are two completely different characters.

Slark: a curse word I created for use in my stories. A way to swear here without swearing as it were.

The invisibility cloak belonging to Lucinda’s mother is from Chapter 11 of “Dorrie”, and is inspired by the invisibility cloak used by Harry in “Harry Potter”.

The Kingdom of Fairyardia (pronounced “Fairy-ar-dia”) is an original concept I came up with for this story. Fairyardia is home to a variety of fairies who work with humans.

The Kingdom of Lacorinth is from my story “Sisters”.

The Kingdom of Madrasia (pronounced “Ma-dra-sia”) is an original concept I came up with for this story.

The Royal Council is an original concept I came up with for this story, and is to royalty what the Ministry of Magic is to “Harry Potter”. The Royal Council is designed to be an entity that holds all the kingdoms of “Sofia the First” together (sort of a “Sofia the First” version of the United Nations). The Royal Council, like the Ministry of Magic, has become corrupt over the years, with it’s governing power controlled by pure blood royals who long for a return to the days of old where royals were pure bloods and didn’t marry commoners.

The Scarlet Warrior (A.K.A. Scarlet) is a character created by Jacob Voronkov, and is used in my stories with permission from Jacob Voronkov. In regard to Scarlet now being “Queen” of her Kingdom of Cinnibar, Jacob Voronkov is planning to give her that title in his stories, and suggested I do the same which I was more than happy to do.

The scene in this chapter with agents from the Royal Council capturing Cornelia was the idea of SailorWednesdayMercury.

The song that Sofia sings in this chapter is “Lavender’s Blue”, an English folk song and nursery rhyme dating to the 17th century. The song was also used in the 1948 movie “So Dear to My Heart”, the 2015 movie “Cinderella”, as well as in Chapter 17 of SailorWednesdayMercury’s story “Sofia The Second Episode 2: Wedding in Weiling”.

The young James Hook seen in this chapter would have been an earlier version of Hook before events seen in the movie “The Pirate Fairy”. Consider Hook’s appearance in this chapter to be a what if scenario of what might have happened before “The Pirate Fairy”, designed more for comic relief than anything else.

Disclaimer

Cornelia Rose, everything associated to her, and the other original ideas from A.t are the property of A.t, and are used in this story with the permission of A.t.

Danika Leah Knight, everything associated to her, and the other original ideas from SailorWednesdayMercury are the property of SailorWednesdayMercury, and are used in this story with the permission of SailorWednesdayMercury.

“Frozen” and everything associated with it © Disney.

“Harry Potter” and everything associated to it © Bloomsbury Publishing, Arthur A. Levine Books, Chris Columbus, Alfonso Cuarón, Mike Newell, David Yates, David Heyman, Chris Columbus, Mark Radcliffe, David Barron, J. K. Rowling, Steve Kloves, Michael Goldenberg, Heyday Films, 1492 Pictures and Warner Brothers Pictures.

King Erik Fitzherald, the version of Corona after Rapunzel’s death, and everything associated with them, is the property of Skyrimfan, and is used in this story with the permission of Skyrimfan.

“So Dear to My Heart” and everything associated to it © Disney.

“Sofia the First” and everything associated to it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell and Disney.

“Star Trek V: The Final Frontier” and everything associated with it © Paramount Pictures.

The 2015 movie “Cinderella” and everything associated to it © Disney.

“The Pirate Fairy” and everything associated with it © Disney.

The Scarlet Warrior and the other original ideas from Jacob Voronkov are the property of Jacob Voronkov, and are used in my stories with the permission of Jacob Voronkov.

“Winx Club” and everything associated to it © Rainbow Srl.

I only own Abby Murphy, Annora (the Witch Queen), attack brooms, Captain Taipale, Dawn Murphy, Derek, Dorrie Cooper, Dreena, Glenn Murphy, Mr. Jokela, Neila, President Parquin, Slark, the Kingdom of Fairyardia, the Kingdom of Lacorinth, the Kingdom of Madrasia, and the Wanakis Duplicato spell.


	27. Chapter 27

Dorrie - a Sofia the First fanfic

I now give you Chapter 27 of “Dorrie”, which starts about a month after Chapter 26.

Chapter 27: Introductions

June

It was now late June, and the current school year was over. Those going to Royal Prep, because of tutoring they had taken at home during the war, had that tutoring credited to their royal education, and all Royal Prep students had now passed on to the next grade. Meanwhile, in the Village of Dunwitty, all students there had passed on to the next grade.

For Dorrie, she had passed Miss Lovegood’s advanced magic class, along with Lucinda, Ruby, Jade, Matilda, and Adair. Starting in September, Dorrie, Lucinda, Ruby, Jade, Matilda, and Adair would start going to school at Hexley Hall.

At Enchancia Castle, Roland, Miranda, Sofia, Amber, James, and Baileywick had gone out for a day of outdoor fun. Since Baileywick had gone with the royal family, Violet (as head maid) was left in charge of castle operations in Baileywick’s absence. 

As Violet and Dorrie swept the outdoor area near the front steps, a carriage pulled up, and a woman with white skin and blond hair stepped off of the carriage.

“Violet” the woman exclaimed with a smile.

“Claire” Violet smiled back as the two walked up to each other, and hugged.

“Well, look at you” Claire happily said to Violet. “Looking as energetic as ever”.

“Can’t complain” Violet joyfully acknowledged. “And how are you doing?”.

“Well, I can’t complain, either” Claire smiled as she and Violet chuckled.

“Mom?” Dorrie asked Violet as she walked up. “Who is your friend?”.

“Dorrie” Violet started, “this is Claire Pepperton. Claire is Prince James and Princess Amber’s Aunt”.

“Then you would be ... Queen Melinda’s sister” Dorrie realized as she curtsied in Claire’s presence. “My Lady”.

“Who is this charming young lady?” Claire asked Violet.

“My daughter, Dorrie” Violet smiled.

“Please don’t curtsy on my account, Dorrie” Claire happily said to Dorrie, before turning back to Violet. “I’ve only been gone a few years, and I don’t remember you being pregnant”.

“Dorrie is adopted, Claire” Violet admitted.

“Well, that makes you one special young lady” Claire winked at Dorrie. “Violet chose you to be her daughter. That makes you something quite precious”.

“Oh, I wouldn’t go that far” Dorrie blushed.

“Well, I would” Claire smiled. Claire then noticed Dorrie’s wand. “Are you magically inclined, Dorrie?”.

“I’m a good witch” Dorrie admitted, nervous. “I hope that’s not going to be a problem?”.

“Not at all” Claire reassured Dorrie. “I know some good witches who live in the Village of Wendarby. They are fine people who I am proud to call friends”.

“So, what brings you here, Claire?” Violet asked.

"I thought I would drop by and see Roland, James, and Amber" Claire answered. "Enough time has passed since Melinda's death - enough time to allow Roland, James, and Amber to heal, and to move on with their lives. I didn't visit before now because I didn't want to reopen a fresh wound. They took Melinda's death very hard".

“I remember” Violet sadly acknowledged. “But their much better now, thanks in part to King Roland’s new wife, Queen Miranda. She’s a lot like Melinda in many respects”.

“I’m glad to hear that” Claire smiled. “Melinda would have wanted Roland to go on with his life. I’m glad he’s found someone who makes him happy. I was worried he was going to grieve forever. So, where is everybody?”.

“The royal family are out for the day” Violet answered. “They will be back this afternoon”.

“Poor timing on my part” Claire admitted. “I can come back later, after I get a room at the village hotel”.

“Nonsense” Violet smiled. “You’re an honored guest. I’ll have our finest guest room readied for you immediately. After all, you know King Roland would insist on you staying here at the castle”.

“Then how can I pass up such a gracious invitation?” Claire happily accepted.

“I’ll have the help get your luggage” Violet offered.

Claire, Violet, and Dorrie walked into the castle, having a pleasant conversation as they walked along. 

That afternoon

As Roland, Miranda, Sofia, Amber, James, and Baileywick pulled into the castle courtyard on a royal carriage, Violet and Dorrie walked up to greet them.

“Good afternoon, Your Majesties” Violet greeted Roland and Miranda. “There is a surprise waiting for you”.

“A surprise?” Roland asked, wondering what it could be.

At that moment, Claire stepped out into the courtyard from a nearby door.

“Aunt Claire!” James and Amber exclaimed in joy as they raced over and hugged Claire.

“Who is that, Rollie?” Miranda asked of Roland.

“That’s Claire Pepperton” Roland answered, “my first wife’s sister, and Aunt to James and Amber”.

Claire walked over, followed by James and Amber.

“King Roland” Claire said as she curtsied.

“What is this King Roland stuff?” Roland chuckled as he hugged Claire. “It’s just Roland to you. Always has been, and always will be”.

“Claire” Baileywick smiled. “It’s nice to see you again”.

“And you as well” Claire smiled back. “Still keeping the castle running in tip top condition?”.

“Well, I wouldn’t be a good royal steward if I didn’t” Baileywick chuckled.

“Claire” Roland started, “this is my new wife, Miranda”.

“A pleasure to meet you, Queen Miranda” Claire smiled as she curtsied.

“And it’s a pleasure to meet you” Miranda warmly greeted. “And please, just call me Miranda”.

“And this is our daughter, Sofia” Roland introduced Claire to Sofia.

“A pleasure to meet you, ma’am” Sofia smiled as she curtsied.

“It’s my pleasure to meet you, Princess Sofia” Claire smiled back.

“Please, just call me Sofia, ma’am” Sofia requested.

“Very well” Claire happily agreed. “And you may call me Aunt Claire”.

“Deal” Sofia smiled.

That evening

Amber, James, Sofia, and Dorrie were walking down a castle hallway having a pleasant conversation.

“So Amber?” James asked, “what kind of banquet are you going to throw this year? You’re going to have to work hard to top last year’s berry banquet”.

“Actually, I was thinking of keeping it simple this year” Amber announced. “I was thinking of an apple banquet, with apple desserts, and apple drinks. I just have to pick out the dinner sets. Luckily, I have a month until the banquet”.

“I could help you pick out a dinner set” Sofia offered.

“I’d like that, Sofia” Amber smiled. “Thank you”.

“We have some older dinner sets in storage” Dorrie announced. “They are still in excellent condition, its just that they were replaced over the years when new sets became available. We could look at them at some point to see if any would be good for your banquet”.

“Oh, I’d like that, Dorrie” Amber said in an appreciative tone.

“We could all go down and search” Sofia suggested.

“It would be like an adventure” James happily added.

Unknown to Amber, James, Sofia, and Dorrie, Claire was looking at the happy scene from around a corner. At that same moment, Miranda walked up to the four children.

“I thought I’d come and wish you a good night” Miranda smiled at Amber, James, Sofia, and Dorrie. Miranda then walked up to Amber, and hugged her.

“Good night, Amber” Miranda smiled.

“Good night, Mother” Amber smiled back.

Miranda walked up to James, and hugged him.

“Good night, James” Miranda smiled.

“Good night, Mom” James smiled back.

Miranda then walked up to Sofia, and hugged her.

“Good night, Sofia” Miranda smiled.

“Good night, Mom” Sofia smiled back.

Amber, James, and Sofia then walked off toward their rooms.

“I’ve better be retiring as well, ma’am” Dorrie said to Miranda.

“Good night, Dorrie” Miranda smiled as she hugged Dorrie.

“Good night, Queen Miranda” Dorrie smiled back.

Claire watched as Dorrie walked toward the servants quarters, and Miranda walked down the hallway.

“What a kind woman” Claire thought of Miranda in happiness. “This castle has a motherly influence once again. Melinda would be so happy”. 

In a little while, Claire was walking down a castle hallway when she approached the castle sitting room. As she approached the sitting room, Claire saw movement coming from the room. As Claire looked inside, she saw Miranda doing some straightening up.

“Could you use some help?” Claire offered with a smile.

“Of course” Miranda smiled back. “Roland has some paperwork to do, so I thought I would do something while I waited. Then I remembered the children were playing in here this afternoon. This is one of their favorite places”.

“It always has been” Claire fondly remembered.

As Miranda and Claire straightened up the sitting room, Claire turned to Miranda.

“I hope me being here isn’t a problem?” Claire asked, concerned.

“Not at all, Claire” Miranda said in a reassuring tone. “It’s nice to see Amber and James catching up with you. They obviously like you very much”.

“I like them as well” Claire smiled. “And I see you like them also”.

“Amber and James are sweet children” Miranda fondly acknowledged. “It’s a pleasure being a mother to them”. Miranda stopped for a moment, then continued. “I hope you don’t mind I consider myself to be a mother to them?”.

“Miranda” Claire gently started, “Melinda would have wanted Amber, James, and Roland to go on with their lives. She would be happy to know that a fine woman like yourself has filled the void”.

“Thanks for the vote of confidence” Miranda smiled. “Queen Melinda is sometimes a tough act to follow”.

“You’re a fine queen” Claire reassured Miranda. “The people of Enchancia hold you in high regard. Your kindness, and your strength during the war, has endeared you to the people. Your reputation is well earned”.

Miranda smiled at Claire’s complement. 

The next morning

At Enchancia Castle, it was a rainy day. In the castle sitting room, Sofia, Amber, James, and Dorrie were gathered.

“Well, we can’t do anything outside today” Amber said, disappointed.

“Tell me about it” Sofia agreed.

“I had some gardening planned” Dorrie added. “That will have to wait. I was looking forward to it”.

“I didn’t know you liked gardening” James remarked to Dorrie. “Sof and I are members of Royal Prep’s after school gardening club. Now that you’ll be going to Hexley Hall, perhaps you could drop by some afternoon after school. I’m sure Miss Flora, Miss Fauna, and Miss Merryweather wouldn’t mind”.

“I’d like that” Dorrie smiled.

As Sofia, Amber, James, and Dorrie looked out the window at the rain, Claire walked in.

“Down because it’s raining?” Claire asked.

Sofia, Amber, James, and Dorrie nodded their heads yes.

“Well, I have something to cheer you up” Claire smiled as she sat down at the piano. “Now lets have the four of you come over here”.

As Sofia, Amber, James, and Dorrie walked over, Claire started playing a lively tune on the piano. Amber and James immediately recognized it as a song they use to sing with their birth mother, Queen Melinda. Sofia recognized it as a song popular in the village. And Dorrie recognized it as a song that the children sang at the orphanage.

Claire started to sing.

Desmond has a barrow in the market place. Molly is the singer in a band. Desmond says to Molly "girl I like your face". And Molly says this as she takes him by the hand.

“Everybody” Claire called out.

(All) Ob-la-di ob-la-da life goes on bra. La-la how the life goes on. Ob-la-di ob-la-da life goes on bra. La-la how the life goes on.

“James” Claire called out.

(James) Desmond takes a trolley to the jewelers stores. Buys a twenty carat golden ring (golden ring?). Takes it back to Molly waiting at the door. And as he gives it to her she begins to sing (sing).

“Everybody” Claire called out.

(All) Ob-la-di ob-la-da life goes on bra. La-la how the life goes on. Ob-la-di ob-la-da life goes on bra. La-la how the life goes on, yeah (no).

“Amber” Claire called out.

(Amber) In a couple of years they have built a home sweet home. With a couple of kids running in the yard of Desmond and Molly Jones (ah ha ha ha ha ha).

“Sofia” Claire called out.

(Sofia) Happy ever after in the market place. Desmond lets the children lend a hand (arm! leg!). Molly stays at home and does her pretty face. And in the evening she still sings it with the band.

“Everybody” Claire called out.

(All) Yes, ob-la-di ob-la-da life goes on bra. La-la how the life goes on (ha ha ha). Hey, ob-la-di ob-la-da life goes on bra. La-la how the life goes on.

“Dorrie” Claire called out.

(Dorrie) In a couple of years they have built a home sweet home. With a couple of kids running in the yard of Desmond and Molly Jones (ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha).

“James” Claire called out.

(James) Yeah, happy ever after in the market place. Molly lets the children lend a hand (foot!). Desmond stays at home and does his pretty face. And in the evening she's a singer with the band.

“Everyone” Claire called out.

(All) Yeah, ob-la-di ob-la-da life goes on bra. La-la how the life goes on. Yeah, ob-la-di ob-la-da life goes on bra. La-la how the life goes on.

(All) And if you want some fun. Take ob-la-di ob-la-da.

As the song came to a close, everybody laughed, having had a good time.

“That brings back memories” Amber smiled, remembering how she, James, and Melinda would sing together.

“Wonderful memories” James happily added.

As everybody in the sitting room had a happy time together, a spirit of a woman stood in the background, watching the happy scene. The woman had white skin, blond hair, and wore a gown much like Miranda’s, only with the gown being green instead of pink. The woman was Queen Melinda, and was unseen by everybody in the room ... or almost everybody.

Out of the corner of her eye, Dorrie noticed Melinda.

“Who are you?” Dorrie mouthed to Melinda while everybody else was talking with Claire.

Melinda put her finger to her mouth in a shish motion, and motioned Dorrie to follow her.

“I just remembered” Dorrie announced. “I have some dusting to do. I’ll see all of you in a little while”.

Everybody said their goodbyes to Dorrie as she left the room. Once out in the hall, Dorrie followed Melinda into an unoccupied room. Dorrie then closed the door behind her.

Meeting Melinda

“Now we can talk” Melinda smiled at Dorrie.

“Queen Melinda” Dorrie acknowledged as she curtsied.

“How do you know who I am?” Melinda asked, taken off guard. “I was before your time here”.

“I recognize you from your portrait” Dorrie answered. “I occasionally dust it”.

“Ah! I see” Melinda smiled. “And how come you can see and hear me? After all, I do have a special ability to hide myself from the view of the living, even when they and I are in the same room”.

“I’m a witch, ma’am” Dorrie started. “From what I’ve been told, it’s a special gift that witches have - being able to see ghosts of all kinds. My friend, Lucinda, has the same gift”.

“Impressive” Melinda remarked. “No wonder you seem to pick up on my presence on occasion. I was always able to disappear before you could turn around”.

“Those times I was in the castle library, that was you?” Dorrie asked.

“Oh, yes” Melinda happily acknowledged. “I notice you have quite the appetite for knowledge - history, science, etiquette ... even Enchancian law. It’s a pleasure seeing you read. You so enjoy it”.

“I’m blessed living here at the castle, with such a rich library” Dorrie smiled.

“I always enjoyed using the library as well” Melinda admitted, “although for me it was for it’s vast collection of sheet music”.

“That’s right” Dorrie remembered, “you were well known for your interest in music”.

“One of my very favorite things” Melinda smiled. 

At that moment, Melinda and Dorrie heard footsteps coming toward the room.

“I’ve better be off” Melinda announced. “I’ll see you again ... perhaps when you’re in the library reading a book”.

With that, Melinda vanished.

“Dorrie?” a man’s voice asked as the door opened.

Dorrie turned around to see Baileywick standing there.

“Yes, Mr. Baileywick?” Dorrie responded.

“Did I hear you talking to somebody just now?” Baileywick asked.

“Oh!” Dorrie answered. “I was just reciting a piece of poetry as I was dusting. I sometimes have a habit of talking to myself while I work. I apologize if I disturbed anyone”.

“No harm done” Baileywick smiled. “Meanwhile, since it’s raining out, there won’t be any gardening activities today. Instead, why don’t you report to Gwen’s workshop? She’s working on a new contraption, and she could use an assistant”.

“I’ll get down there immediately, sir” Dorrie happily responded, pleased that she would be helping Gwen put together an invention.

As Baileywick walked out of the room, Dorrie looked up at the ceiling for a moment.

“Until we meet again, Queen Melinda” Dorrie thought to herself with a smile.

Later that day

It was still raining out, and Sofia was hanging out in her room. Sofia was not alone in her room. The Scarlet Warrior was there as well.

"So tell me more about the Amulet of Avalor, Scarlet?" Sofia requested.

"It is very special” Scarlet started. “Over the years, when you get older, it unlocks offensive powers such as fire or ice control. Against dark magic, it projects a small force field around the wearer to protect you from it. It doesn't protect from regular spells, only dark ones”.

"Wow!" Sofia exclaimed, impressed.

"I did end up making another amulet at the same time, a sister to your amulet if you will" Scarlet revealed. "It’s called the Amulet of Tlara and it has the same effects as your amulet. It even gives the wearers of the two the ability to communicate with each other via telepathy".

"Where is it?" Sofia asked, curious

"I have no idea. It’s been missing for years now" Scarlet answered. "No one knows how it was lost or what happened to it”.

"I once saw it mentioned in one of Mr. Cedric’s magical encyclopedias” Sofia announced. “The encyclopedia only gave a brief description, and the same rhyme my amulet has”.

"Um, there is one thing about the amulets that no one knows about because I refused to let anyone know except for the ones who wear them” Scarlet started. “As you wear the amulet, its magic starts to bond with you. Eventually, once you've been wearing it for long enough, you can use the powers it bestows upon you whether or not you are wearing the amulet".

“Amazing” Sofia said, impressed. “Does this apply to Dorrie’s amulet as well?”.

“Yes” Scarlet smiled. “Once she wears hers for long enough, she too will be able to use the powers it bestows upon her whether or not she is wearing her amulet”.

At that same moment, in the castle sitting room, Dorrie was cleaning the piano there. Since nobody was around, she decided to sit down at the piano. A few days earlier, she and Violet had taken a time travel trip, using Violet’s Omni, to 1954. Upon arriving in 1954, they discovered the time line had been disrupted. In order to put things right, they had to help a young man by the name of Elvis to get his musical career started. At that time, because Dorrie had helped Violet get Elvis’ career started, Dorrie’s amulet gave her the gift of being able to play any musical instrument, as well as to read sheet music.

As Dorrie sat at the piano in the sitting room, she decided to start playing a soft piece of music, reading from some sheet music that had already been on the piano. Dorrie found playing a musical instrument to be quite enjoyable. As she played the piano, Queen Miranda walked by.

“Dorrie?” Queen Miranda asked. “I didn’t know you could play a piano?”.

“Oh, pardon me” Dorrie apologized as she stood up, and curtsied. “I shouldn’t have taken it upon myself to start playing”.

“You don’t need to apologize” Miranda reassured Dorrie. “You play beautifully. Please, keep playing”.

“If you want me to, ma’am?” Dorrie asked Miranda, nervous. 

“Please” Miranda smiled. “I’d really like to hear you play some more”.

“Yes, ma’am” Dorrie said as she sat back down at the piano, and continued playing the soft piece of music.

As Miranda enjoyed listening to Dorrie play, Roland and Claire quietly walked in and enjoyed the music as well. In a few minutes, Dorrie had finished the tune as Miranda, Roland, and Claire clapped in approval.

“That was wonderful, Dorrie” Claire smiled.

“Indeed” Roland also smiled. “It’s nice having casual music back in the castle. It’s been a while”.

“I think Dorrie should play more often” Miranda suggested.

“Yes” Roland agreed. “In fact, Dorrie, consider this a royal request. You are to occasionally play the piano, and bring the joy of music to those of us here in the castle”.

“Thank you, Your Majesty” Dorrie happily acknowledged. “It will be my honor”.

“Great!” Roland said, pleased.

Unseen by those in the sitting room, Queen Melinda was standing just outside the door to the room. As Melinda watched what was going on in the sitting room, she smiled.

“Bless you, Dorrie” Melinda happily thought to herself. “You’re helping to bring music back to the castle. For that, I am forever in your debt”.

The next day

It was morning at Enchancia Castle, and Abby and her parents had just returned from spending a few days helping Amber, James, and Sofia’s Aunt Tilly with some chores at Tilly’s house.

“So, how was it at the Duchess’s house?” Dorrie asked Abby.

“It was great!” Abby happily exclaimed. “She’s such a nice lady. She even took me out to pick some Airabella Apples”.

Dorrie smiled, remembering the time the previous summer where Tilly had visited the castle, and Tilly had taken Dorrie out to pick some Airabella Apples.

“I have the day off” Abby announced. “What about you?”.

“I have the day off as well” Dorrie answered.

“You have any plans?” Abby asked.

“I’m going into the village to watch a dazzleball game” Dorrie responded. “Want to come along?”.

“I’d love that” Abby gleefully answered. “Thank you”.

“We’ll take my broom” Dorrie announced. “It will be faster”.

“I’ve never ridden on a broom before” Abby said, unsure of the idea.

“Everything will be fine” Dorrie reassured Abby. “Just hold onto me, and everything will go nicely. There’s nothing to worry about, I promise. You’ll love it”.

“Then let’s do it” Abby agreed.

In a little while, Dorrie and Abby walked out onto the carriage launching and landing area of the castle. Dorrie mounted her broom, and motioned Abby to climb on behind her. Abby climbed onto the broom, and held onto Dorrie. In a few moments, the broom took flight.

As Dorrie and Abby flew, Abby looked around, and was totally impressed with the experience.

“This is fantastic!” Abby exclaimed in glee.

“Told ya!” Dorrie smiled.

In a few minutes, Dorrie and Abby landed at the entrance to Enchancia Square Garden. As Dorrie and Abby dismounted the broom, Dorrie pulled out a piece of paper.

“I have a surprise” Dorrie announced. “This is a special pass for me and any friends of mine. It allows us to sit in the royal box for today’s game”.

“The royal box?” Abby asked, excited. “We get to sit in the royal box?”.

“Oh, yes” Dorrie smiled. 

At that moment, Jade walked up.

“Hello Dorrie, Abby” Jade happily greeted the two. “I’d like you to meet somebody. I’ll be right back”.

In a few moments, Jade came back with a 17-year-old blind boy who was using a walking stick.

“This is Jacob Lee, my maternal cousin” Jade announced to Dorrie and Abby.

(End of Chapter 27).

Author’s notes

Abby Murphy and her parents are original characters I created for this story.

Adair Starwell is an original character I created for use in my “Sofia the First” stories. For more on Adair, see Chapter 4 of my story “Tales from the Castle”.

Claire Pepperton is an original character I created for this story.

Enchancia Square Garden is from the “Sofia the First” episode “A Tale of Two Teams”.

For more about Lucinda’s ability to see and hear ghosts, see my story “An Act of Kindness”.

For more about the Amulet of Tlara, see my story “The Newest Princess”.

I want to thank SailorWednesdayMercury for the help and ideas she has been providing for this story. Her continued help and ideas have been of great value, and I wanted readers to be aware of this.

Jacob Lee is an original character created by SailorWednesdayMercury for this story.

Matilda Honey is inspired by Matilda from the Matilda children’s book and movie.

Miss Gayle Lovegood is an ancestor to the “Harry Potter” character Luna Lovegood (Miss Gayle Lovegood is an original character I created for this story).

Omni is from the “Voyagers!” TV series.

Queen Melinda is an original character created by Jolly Roger Brat for use in his “Sofia the First” stories, and is used here with the permission of Jolly Roger Brat.

Royal Prep’s afternoon gardening club is from the “Sofia the First” episode “Make Way For Miss Nettle”.

The berry banquet is from the “Sofia the First” episode “Gizmo Gwen”.

The Scarlet Warrior (A.K.A. Scarlet) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlet) is a character created by Jacob Voronkov, and is used in my stories with permission from Jacob Voronkov. 

The scene in this chapter with Scarlet talking to Sofia was suggested by Jacob Varonkov, and the bulk of the dialog in that scene was provided by Jacob Varonkov.

The song that Claire sings is “Ob-la-di, Ob-la-da” from The Beatles White Album. 

Wendarby is a village of witches and warlocks, located within Enchancia, that I created for use in my “Sofia the First” stories.

Disclaimer

“Harry Potter” and everything associated to it © Bloomsbury Publishing, Arthur A. Levine Books, Chris Columbus, Alfonso Cuarón, Mike Newell, David Yates, David Heyman, Chris Columbus, Mark Radcliffe, David Barron, J. K. Rowling, Steve Kloves, Michael Goldenberg, Heyday Films, 1492 Pictures and Warner Brothers Pictures.

Jacob Lee, everything associated to him, and the other original ideas from SailorWednesdayMercury are the property of SailorWednesdayMercury, and are used in this story with the permission of SailorWednesdayMercury.

“Matilda” and everything associated to it © Roald Dahl, Scholastic Books, and TriStar Pictures.

Queen Melinda is the property of Jolly Roger Brat, and is used in this story with the permission of Jolly Roger Brat.

“Sofia the First” and everything associated to it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell and Disney.

The Scarlet Warrior and the other original ideas from Jacob Voronkov are the property of Jacob Voronkov, and are used in my stories with the permission of Jacob Voronkov.

“Voyagers!” and everything associated to it © James D. Parriot Productions, Universal Television (MCA), and Scholastic Productions.

I only own Abby Murphy, Abby’s parents, Adair Starwell, Claire Pepperton, Dorrie Cooper, Dorrie’s amulet, Miss Gayle Lovegood, the Amulet of Tlara, and the Village of Wendarby.


	28. Chapter 28

Dorrie - a Sofia the First fanfic

I now give you Chapter 28 of “Dorrie”, which starts off at the point where Chapter 27 left off.

Chapter 28: Working Together

Going into the village

It was morning at Enchancia Castle, and Abby and her parents had just returned from spending a few days helping Amber, James, and Sofia’s Aunt Tilly with some chores at Tilly’s house.

“So, how was it at the Duchess’s house?” Dorrie asked Abby.

“It was great!” Abby happily exclaimed. “She’s such a nice lady. She even took me out to pick some Airabella Apples”.

Dorrie smiled, remembering the time the previous summer where Tilly had visited the castle, and Tilly had taken Dorrie out to pick some Airabella Apples.

“I have the day off” Abby announced. “What about you?”.

“I have the day off as well” Dorrie answered.

“You have any plans?” Abby asked.

“I’m going into the village to watch a dazzleball game” Dorrie responded. “Want to come along?”.

“I’d love that” Abby gleefully answered. “Thank you”.

“We’ll take my broom” Dorrie announced. “It will be faster”.

“I’ve never ridden on a broom before” Abby said, unsure of the idea.

“Everything will be fine” Dorrie reassured Abby. “Just hold onto me, and everything will go nicely. There’s nothing to worry about, I promise. You’ll love it”.

“Then let’s do it” Abby agreed.

In a little while, Dorrie and Abby walked out onto the carriage launching and landing area of the castle. Dorrie mounted her broom, and motioned Abby to climb on behind her. Abby climbed onto the broom, and held onto Dorrie. In a few moments, the broom took flight.

As Dorrie and Abby flew, Abby looked around, and was totally impressed with the experience.

“This is fantastic!” Abby exclaimed in glee.

“Told ya!” Dorrie smiled.

In a few minutes, Dorrie and Abby landed at the entrance to Enchancia Square Garden. As Dorrie and Abby dismounted the broom, Dorrie pulled out a piece of paper.

“I have a surprise” Dorrie announced. “This is a special pass for me and any friends of mine. It allows us to sit in the royal box for today’s game”.

“The royal box?” Abby asked, excited. “We get to sit in the royal box?”.

“Oh, yes” Dorrie smiled. 

At that moment, Jade walked up.

“Hello Dorrie, Abby” Jade happily greeted the two. “I’d like you to meet somebody. I’ll be right back”.

Meeting Jacob

In a few moments, Jade came back with a 17-year-old blind boy who was using a walking stick.

“This is Jacob Lee, my maternal cousin” Jade announced to Dorrie and Abby.

“Hi, Jacob” Dorrie cheerfully greeted. “I’m Dorrie Cooper, and this is my friend, Abby Murphy”.

“Nice to meet you, girls” Jacob smiled.

At that moment, Danika walked up.

“Danika” Jade started, “this is my maternal cousin, Jacob Lee. Jacob, this is Danika Knight”.

“The same Danika Knight who plays on the Justice Jaguars dazzleball team?” Jacob asked, curious.

“Why, yes” Danika answered.

“I’m a big fan of yours” Jacob remarked to Danika. “You and the Jaguars are an excellent team”.

“Thank you” Danika smiled, flattered.

“While I’m blind, I enjoy hearing the announcer describe each game” Jacob admitted. “I sometimes wish I could play dazzleball, but, alas, some things were not meant to be. However, this is suppose to be a happy time. It’s not often I get to spend time with Jade”.

“Are the two of you going to attend the dazzleball game today?” Dorrie asked Jacob and Jade.

“I was just about to buy Jacob and I tickets” Jade answered.

“No need for that” Dorrie smiled at Jade. “I have a special pass that allows me and any of my friends to sit in the royal box for today’s game. It includes free admission to the game. I’ve already invited Abby, and I’d like to invite you, Jacob, and Danika to sit with us”.

“The royal box?” Jade asked in glee. “Yes, yes, yes”.

“I think it’s settled, then” Danika acknowledged with a smile.

Dorrie, Abby, Jade, Jacob, and Danika walked up to the royal box. As they opened the door, Sofia was standing there waiting.

“There you are, Dorrie” Sofia smiled. “And I see you brought our friends with you. I’m happy that Dad arranged to give you a special pass. I thought I’d join you today. As Mom always says, the more, the merrier”. Sofia then looked at Jacob. “And who is your friend?”.

“Sofia, this is Jacob Lee, my maternal cousin” Jade started. “Jacob, this is Princess Sofia”.

“It’s my honor to meet you, Princess Sofia” Jacob said as he bowed.

“The pleasure is mine” Sofia smiled at Jacob, before turning to everybody else. “I’ve had some soft drinks and snacks brought up here. Let’s say we sit down, enjoy ourselves, and take in a dazzleball game”.

Everybody sat down in the royal box, and enjoyed some soft drinks and snacks as the dazzleball game got started. The game was between the Cannonball Cheetahs and the Dunwitty Dingoes (with the Dingoes being another high school team). 

The game itself was quite exciting, with the Cheetahs and the Dingoes being equally matched. Near the end of the game, the Dingoes managed to pull ahead, and won the game by one point.

“And the Dunwitty Dingoes win the game” the announcer addressed the crowd. “The Dingoes now move on to play the Justice Jaguars in the upcoming Dazzleball World Championship finals for the Dazzleball World Cup”.

Aiding Jacob

“How exciting!” Jacob exclaimed, impressed. “Two local teams get to play in the Dazzleball World Championship finals. Oh, if I could only play”.

“Maybe you could?” Dorrie suggested.

“I do have very fine hearing” Jacob admitted. “But, while I can detect things approaching by hearing alone, being able to play is another thing entirely”.

“Don’t give up, yet” Sofia urged. “Perhaps all you need is some help?”. Sofia then started singing (to the same music as “Helping Hand” from “Baileywhoops”, only with different lyrics).

“Today we’ll lend a hand to you, wherever you go, whatever you do. We have a plan to help you out, to give you hope at every turn. So if you hesitate or doubt, just turn to us we’ll help you out. Because you want it so very much, we’ll help you get it no matter what”.

Everybody else then started to join in.

(Jade) “We’ll be your helping hands when the need arises”. (Sofia) “And we will help provide some wonderful and great surprises”. (Danika) “We’ll stand right by your side to help you stay in line”. (Abby) “And we will never rest until you get your dream”.

(Dorrie) “Playing dazzleball, that’s your dream. To reach that goal we’ve hatched an truly amazing scheme. It involves a special trick ... to get you ready and fit”.

(Sofia) “To help you out. You’ll look the part. Put on a jersey and dress up smart. And if you worry fret or frown. We’ll help you up when you are down”.

(Jade) “There’s no need to lose your nerve”. (Danika) “Your helping hands are here to serve”. (Sofia) “Now that you need our help the most”. (Abby) “We’re going to be here to help you out”.

(Dorrie) “We’ll be your helping hands when the need arises”. (Sofia) “And we will help provide some wonderful and great surprises”. (Danika) “We’ll stand right by your side to help you stay in line”. (Abby) “And we will never rest until your dream comes true”.

(Jade) “We’ll guide you throughout the day”. (Dorrie) “We’ll push you all the way”. (Abby) “To this we pledge”. (Sofia) “Your dream will soon come true”. (Danika) “We know you’ll do okay”. (Dorrie) “Your goal will be just fine”.

“I thank you for your confidence in me” Jacob gratefully said. “But seriously, there’s no way I could ever play dazzleball”.

“I think I have an idea” Dorrie announced. “But, I’ll have to do some reading first”.

Later, at the castle

Dorrie found herself in the castle library, and soon came across a book she was looking for: The Complete Guide to Magical Aids. As Dorrie looked through the book, she found what she had been looking for.

“Perfect!” Dorrie thought to herself, pleased. “Now to find Gwen”.

In a few minutes, Dorrie found herself at the door of Gwen’s workshop. Dorrie then knocked on the door of the workshop.

“Come in” Gwen cheerfully invited.

“Gwen?” Dorrie started, “could I have a moment of your time?”.

“Of course, my tinkering assistant” Gwen smiled. “What can I do for you?”.

Dorrie walked over, and opened the book to the page she had been reading. Gwen then looked at the page.

“This is something I want to do for a blind friend of mine” Dorrie announced. “If you could do the actual construction, I could take care of the magical elements. I know it is asking you to take time away from your other projects, but I would be very grateful if you could help me with this”.

“Consider it done” Gwen agreed. “It’s for a good cause”.

“Thank you” Dorrie gratefully said.

“You’re quite welcome” Gwen happily said. “I have the parts we need right here in the workshop. Lets say we get started?”.

A day later

At Enchancia Castle, Gwen, Dorrie, Jade, and Jacob were in Gwen’s workshop.

“Thank you for coming, Jacob” Gwen started. “Dorrie and I have something for you”.

“What?” Jacob asked, curious.

“Let us surprise you” Dorrie smiled. “Please, have a seat”.

Jade guided Jacob to a nearby chair, and Jacob sat down.

“Please take off your sunglasses, Jacob” Gwen requested.

“Alright” Jacob complied, a bit puzzled.

Gwen brought out a pair of glasses with round, dark lenses. Gwen then gently put the glasses on Jacob’s face. The glasses glowed for a few seconds, then went back to normal. Suddenly, Jacob started seeing strange images. To anybody who would have been looking through Jacob’s eyes at that point, the images would have looked like a picture negative.

“What’s going on here?!” Jacob exclaimed, not knowing what to think of what was happening.

“These are magical glasses that allow you to see” Dorrie explained. “It’s not sight as we know it - it’s more like a negative image. But, the glasses will allow you to see everything around you, including people, streets, buildings, and all other objects out there”.

Jacob brought up his hand, and looked at it through the magical glasses. As Jacob looked at his hand, he started crying in joy.

“I can see!” Jacob cried out in glee. “I can see!”.

“It’s a miracle!” Jade exclaimed as she hugged Jacob. “A blessed miracle. But how?”.

“Dorrie found the idea for the glasses in a book” Gwen smiled. “I constructed the glasses, and Dorrie performed the spell which allows the glasses to ability to give you sight”.

“I also did a spell on the glasses that protects them from being broken” Dorrie added. “In addition, the glasses have dark lenses like your sunglasses so your eyes will be protected from the sun. I’m sorry that we couldn’t give you normal sight. This was the best that could be done”.

“It’ll take it just as it is” Jacob smiled back with tears of happiness in his eyes. “I can now see things. This opens up a whole new world for me. Thank you so very much”.

“Yes, thank you” Jade added, with tears of happiness in her eyes as well.

Later that week

Since Jacob could now see as it were, Danika had talked to the Dunwitty Dingoes about giving Jacob a chance to play dazzleball. The Dingoes were the obvious choice since they were short a player, and if Jacob worked out, he would be able to fill the void.

“Well, Jacob, let’s see how you do as a goalie” Darian Weston, Captain of the Dingoes, said to Jacob.

“Mind you, I’ve never played dazzleball before” Jacob said, unsure of himself.

“Everybody starts out as a beginner” Darian reassured Jacob. “We’ll take it one step at a time”.

As Jacob stood in the goal area, a soccer ball flew toward Jacob. As Jacob saw the ball approaching, he quickly raced toward it and managed to hit it away. Everybody on the field gasped in amazement.

“That was quite good, Jacob” Darian remarked, impressed. “Let’s try a few more, shall we?”.

As the next few minutes passed, Jacob was successful in keeping the ball from scoring, whether it was a soccer ball, a football, or a flying disc. Everybody was totally impressed with Jacob’s performance.

“I thought you said you never played dazzleball before?” Darian asked Jacob in a playful manner. “From what I see, you’re a natural”.

“Thank you” Jacob said, pleased with Darian’s praise.

“It looks like you’ll make a very good goalie” Darian suggested to Jacob. “However, there’s more to dazzleball than just being a goalie. You’ll need to be able to play in the game as well”.

“Dorrie, Jade, and I can help with that” Sofia offered. “The three of us play for the Dunwitty Ducks”.

“We’ll get you up to speed before you know it” Dorrie said to Jacob.

“I can help as well” Abby said as she stepped forward. “I use to play dazzleball when my parents and I lived in Madrasia”.

“I’ll help as well” Danika offered. “Could you use some extra players today, Darian, so we can train Jacob?”.

“Sounds fun, Nica” Darian smiled.

Everybody went out onto the field, while Sofia, Dorrie, Jade, Abby, and Danika stayed close to Jacob in order to give him pointers. In a few moments, everybody started playing dazzleball. The game started off at a slow pace to give Jacob time to get the hang of things. As the game progressed, Jacob started to become comfortable with playing dazzleball, and quickly started learning how to play the game from a player’s point of view. By the time the game ended, it was clear that Jacob was a quick learner.

“You have a lot of potential” Darian remarked to Jacob. “We have practice here tomorrow. I speak for all the Dingoes when I say you would be more than welcome to join us”.

“Thank you” Jacob acknowledged, grateful.

“We’ll see you here tomorrow” Darian smiled. “We’ll make a Dingo out of you before you know it”.

Dingo practice

The next day, the Dingoes, and Jacob, arrived on the field where they had played the previous day. The field was an open piece of land with grass and some trees, and was the same field where the Dunwitty Ducks occasionally practiced.

A number of onlookers were gathered on the edge of the field. The people of Dunwitty had not only heard of Jacob’s good fortune of being able to see, but also that Jacob was trying his hand at dazzleball. The onlookers wanted to see Jacob play, and to give him their support. Among the onlookers was Dorrie, who was in the village running some errands for Baileywick. Also among the onlookers was Lucinda’s mother.

“Ready for a game of dazzleball?” Darian cheerfully asked Jacob.

“Oh yes!” Jacob happily responded.

The Dingoes started their practice game, with Jacob playing with the team. As the practice game progressed, Jacob impressed everybody with his ability to quickly learn the game. At the middle part of the game, Darian walked up to Jacob.

“You know, I’ve seen enough” Darian started. “Jacob, you’re a very good player. If you want to be on the team, you’re in”.

“Thank you very much” Jacob smiled, pleased with Darian’s decision.

At that point, Danika, Jeremiah, and the rest of the Justice Jaguars walked up. Further back, partially hidden by a tree, was a man holding a wand. The man pointed the wand toward Jessica Blackstone, one of the Jaguar players, and Jacob, using a spell to make the two angry with each other. It was then that Jessica looked at Jacob.

“When you guys play us for the cup in three months, don’t think I’m going to go easy on you just because you’re blind!” Jessica barked at Jacob.

“And, don’t think I’m going to go easy on you just because you’re a girl!” Jacob barked back.

“Oh, it’s go time!” Jessica exclaimed, insulted.

“Bring it!” Jacob responded.

As Jessica and Jacob started toward each other, the man with the wand continued pointing it at the two, using a spell which was causing the two to get even angrier with each other. In a few moments, Jessica and Jacob started shoving each other. At that point, Danika turned to Jeremiah.

“We have to stop this!” Danika said to Jeremiah, worried.

Jeremiah raised his wand, and cast a spell to stop the fight and calm Jessica and Jacob down.

“Serenitas!” Jeremiah yelled as he pointed his wand at Jessica and Jacob. The two then immediately calmed down.

“I don’t know what came over me?” Jessica apologized to Jacob. “It was like somebody else was controlling me. I’m so sorry”.

“It was like somebody was controlling me as well” Jacob acknowledged. “Apology accepted. And I’m sorry as well”.

Jessica and Jacob shook hands as the man with the wand who had been partially hidden by the tree started walking away. The man thought he had gone unnoticed, but he was wrong. Dorrie, and Lucinda’s mother, had noticed the man.

“Did you see that?” Dorrie asked Lucinda’s mother.

“I did indeed” Lucinda’s mother answered. “That man used magic to make Jessica Blackstone, and Jacob Lee, fight with each other”.

“Why would somebody do that?” Dorrie asked, puzzled.

“I don’t know” Lucinda’s mother said. “But I intend to keep an eye on that man. I’ve seen him around the village before”.

That night

In the secret passages located within Enchancia Castle, Sofia and Scarlet were in a secret room located along one of the passages.

“Okay, Sofia” Scarlet started, “your shrinking powers are actually more powerful than you might think. Shrink down”.

“Okay then, Scarlet” Sofia complied as she held her amulet. “I wish to be small”.

Sofia’s amulet immediately shrunk her down as Scarlet snapped her fingers and shrunk as well.

“Now, see that rock over there?” Scarlet asked. “Lift it up”.

“But that thing weighs like eight times my current weight” Sofia pointed out.

“Give it a try” Scarlet suggested.

Sofia walked over to the rock and then, much to her surprise, she lifted it up and held it above her head.

"Ants have the power to lift ten times their own weight" Scarlet explained. "When you're that size, you are able to do so".

Scarlet suddenly leapt up on top of a pile of old books that were sitting on the floor.

“Gravity affects you more depending on your mass” Scarlet continued. “When you shrink yourself down, you’re also bringing down your mass, which means that gravity doesn’t affect you nearly as much as when you’re normal size”.

“That means that when I’m small, I have the power to leap to great heights relative to my size” Sofia theorized.

“Exactly” Scarlet smiled.

Scarlet and Sofia then returned to their normal size as Dorrie walked into the room.

“Good evening Sofia, Scarlet” Dorrie greeted the two. “The royal family are in their rooms going to sleep for the night, and everything is quiet in the castle”.

“Good” Scarlet acknowledged before turning back to Sofia. “Our lesson is concluded for tonight. You’ve better be getting to your room before you’re missed”.

“Of course” Sofia agreed. “Good night, Scarlet”.

“Good night, Sofia” Scarlet smiled.

“I’ve better be turning in myself” Dorrie announced.

“Then I’ll wish you a good night” Scarlet said to Dorrie.

“Good night, Scarlet” Dorrie said to Scarlet before walking away with Sofia.

Scarlet then clapped her hands, and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

At that same moment, at Cornelia’s home in the village, Cornelia was investigating a man who had walked onto her property.

“Who do you think you are?!” Cornelia shouted at the man. “Get off of my property!”.

“I mean you no harm” the man said to Cornelia. “I’m looking for a young woman”.

“You’re one of Valtor’s men!” Cornelia snapped at the man. “You want Danika!”.

“Yes, I do want Danika, but I’m not in league with that scumbag Valtor” the man pointed out. “Danika is my niece. My name is King Taboc Wise”.

“Prove to me that Danika is really your niece” Cornelia demanded.

“There is the Wise family lullaby” Taboc started. “My sister, Faragonda, sang it to Danika when Danika was a baby. I would think that Danika would remember it on some level”.

“Can you sing it?” Cornelia requested.

“On the wind, cross the sea” Taboc began singing. “Hear this song, and remember”.

At that moment, Danika, dressed in a blue nightgown, stepped outside and picked up where Taboc had left off.

“Soon you’ll be, home with me. Once upon a December” Danika sang.

“You do remember the song” Taboc said in glee to Danika.

“It’s a song that’s been in the back of my head all of my life” Danika admitted. “But I could never figure out where I heard it ... until now”.

At that point, Lucinda’s mother raced up.

“This is the same man who magically caused Jessica Blackstone and Jacob Lee to get into a fight today” Lucinda’s mother announced.

“I can explain that” Taboc said to Cornelia. “And, to show my good intentions, I give you my wand to hold as we go inside and talk”.

“Very well” Cornelia agreed.

Cornelia, Danika, Taboc, and Lucinda’s mother then walked into Cornelia’s house.

The next day

At Jade’s house in the village, Jade was sitting at a picnic table with Ruby, Dorrie, Sofia, Amber, Lucinda, and Danika. As the seven enjoyed some milk and cookies, the subject of Taboc came up.

“How does it feel to have an uncle pop up out of the blue?” Amber asked Danika.

“Strange, to say the least” Danika answered. 

“I heard he was the same man who magically caused Jessica and Jacob to get into a fight yesterday” Dorrie remarked.

“Actually, he wasn’t” Danika pointed out. “According to my uncle, he was trying to shield Jessica and Jacob from an evil sorcerer who was using dark magic against Jessica and Jacob. However, the dark magic was very strong, and my uncle couldn’t break through the evil sorcerer’s powers”.

“But, I only saw the man who we now know is your uncle” Dorrie explained. “The only other man I saw with a wand was Jeremiah who broke up the fight”.

“My uncle said that the evil sorcerer was well hidden behind a bush, and that nobody else saw him” Danika commented. “I read my uncle’s mind as he told us what happened, and he was telling the truth”.

“So tell us more about your uncle, Danika” Amber requested.

“He’s the King of Fairyardia” Danika answered. “He is a good sorcerer who possesses wicked cool good magic. He’d like to take me back to Fairyardia with him for my own protection, but Cornelia isn’t crazy about the idea”.

“Do you want to go to Fairyardia?” Sofia asked Danika.

“I wouldn’t mind going for a visit” Danika admitted. “But as for actually moving there, I’d have to give it a lot of thought. After all, it would be hard to leave Dunwitty. I’ve come to think of this village as my home”.

Meanwhile, far away from Dunwitty, Valtor was pacing in his lair when a man approached. The man was Theron Blackstone, a relative of Jessica Blackstone. Theron was also the evil sorcerer who had used dark magic against Jessica and Jacob.

“You idiot!” Valtor shouted as he struck Theron across the face. “I’ve warned you about your mischief making. You could have been seen by the people of Dunwitty when you carried out that stupid stunt against Jessica and Jacob”.

“But I wasn’t seen!” Theron snapped at Valtor. “Besides, Jessica is such a goody goody - the white sheep of the family as it were”.

"If you weren't a personal friend of Neila, I'd kill you on the spot for your stupidity" Valtor growled at Theron. "But, Neila has her uses, and it's best to keep her happy at the moment".

“A wise move” Theron said under his breath.

“I heard that” Valtor acknowledged as he grabbed Theron by the neck. “If you ever get arrogant with me again, I will kill you in spite of your friendship with Neila. Do I make myself clear?!”.

“Yes” Theron acknowledged as he gasped for breath.

“Good!” Valtor said as he threw Theron to the floor. “Now do your job! Get back to Dunwitty and keep an eye on things! And no more mischief making!”.

As Theron quickly left Valtor’s lair, a pregnant Maleficent walked in.

“Ah, there you are” Valtor greeted Maleficent. “I think it’s time to start going after Danika’s amulet again. Enough time has passed since the Royal War ended, and everybody in Dunwitty has relaxed their guard. I’d say it’s the perfect time to make another attempt to get that amulet”.

“Agreed” Maleficent smiled in an evil way.

“I notice that you’re quite pregnant, Maleficent” Valtor observed. “Going on nine months if I’m not mistaken. Are you sure that you’re up for this?”.

“I can assure you that even though I’m pregnant, I’m still the mistress of all evil” Maleficent pointed out.

“That’s good to hear” Valtor approved. 

“And I have a plan to get Danika’s amulet” Maleficent announced.

“Let’s hear it” Valtor directed.

“We’ll need to be able to get close to Danika” Maleficent started. “In order to do that, we’ll need to make a duplicate of one of Danika’s friends”.

“Seriously, a Doppler Duplicato spell?” Valtor mocked. “Those kinds of spells are unreliable at best”.

“This is something far more advanced” Maleficent assured Valtor. “We make a clone of one of Danika’s friends, and program the clone to carry out our orders”.

“Who did you have in mind?” Valtor wanted to know.

“Dorrie Cooper” Maleficent answered.

“A clone of Dorrie Cooper, under our control, would gain us access to Danika” Valtor theorized. “But how would we create such a clone?”.

“A little bit of magic, a little bit of chemistry ... and a little bit of genetic material from young Miss Cooper herself” Maleficent pointed out.

“You know and I know that young Miss Cooper isn’t going to willingly give up some of her genetic material ... especially to you” Valtor advised.

“Not a problem” Maleficent explained. “I simply wait for young Miss Cooper to leave her room in the castle. Once she’s gone for the day, I pop in, take some of her hair from her hair brush, and that will give us all the genetic material we’ll need. Easy-peasy”.

“Then I’ll leave it in your capable hands” Valtor said with a wicked smile.

Two days later

At Enchancia Castle, Dorrie was in her room getting ready for morning duties. After getting into her maid uniform, and brushing her hair, Dorrie left her room for the day. As soon as Dorrie left, Maleficient magically appeared in Dorrie’s room, and walked over to where Dorrie’s hair brush was.

“There we are” Maleficent smiled as she pulled some of Dorrie’s hair from the hair brush. “We’ll have an evil clone of Dorrie before we know it”.

Maleficent took the hair, and magically disappeared in a puff of green smoke.

(End of Chapter 28).

Author’s notes

Abby Murphy and her parents are original characters I created for this story.

Cornelia Rose is an original character created by A.t. for this story.

Danika Leah Knight (A.K.A. Nica), Darian Weston, Jacob Lee, Jeremiah Eli Cook, and Jessica Blackstone are original characters created by SailorWednesdayMercury for this story.

Doppler Duplicato is from the “Sofia the First” episode “Sofia the Second”.

Enchancia Square Garden, the Dunwitty Ducks, and the practice field are from the “Sofia the First” episode “A Tale of Two Teams”.

Faragonda is not Ms. Faragonda seen in “Winx Club”. Faragonda, and Ms. Faragonda from “Winx Club”, are two completely different characters. SailorWednesdayMercury developed Faragonda as a birth mother for Danika in this story.

For me, the idea of magical glasses was inspired by Geordi LaForge’s visor seen in “Star Trek: The Next Generation”.

For more about Danika’s ability to read minds, see Chapter 24 of “Dorrie”.

Gwen, and Gwen’s workshop, are from the “Sofia the First” episode “Gizmo Gwen”.

I want to thank SailorWednesdayMercury for the help and ideas she has been providing for this story. Her continued help and ideas have been of great value, and I wanted readers to be aware of this. I also want to thank SailorWednesdayMercury for a variety of dialog which went into this chapter.

It was SailorWednesdayMercury’s idea to have a song sung to the same tune as “Helping Hand” from the “Sofia the First” episode “Baileywhoops”. The idea for the song is hers, while I came up with the lyrics.

King Taboc Wise is not Taboc the Wise from “Winx Club”. King Taboc Wise is a character developed by SailorWednesdayMercury for this story, inspired by Taboc the Wise.

Lucinda’s mother is from the “Sofia the First” episode “Mom’s the Word”.

Madrasia is from Chapters 24 - 26 of “Dorrie”.

Maleficent, as seen in this story, is the Maleficent of old from “Sleeping Beauty”. Bringing in Maleficent into “Dorrie” was the idea of SailorWednesdayMercury. In regard to Maleficent, readers of my stories might recall that Maleficent of the Moors is mentioned in Chapter 2 of my story “A Royal Rift”. To clear things up, we’ll consider Maleficent from “Sleeping Beauty”, and Maleficent of the Moors from “Maleficent”, to be two separate characters. To further clear things up, while Maleficent in “Dorrie” is mostly the “Sleeping Version” version, I’m also adding in some elements from the “Disney Descendants” version (such as a Maleficent with child, and her way of talking including easy-peasy).

Neila is an original character I created for use in my “Sofia the First” stories. For more about Neila, see my stories “The Newest Princess”, “Incident at Royal Prep”, “Being Summoned”, “A Scarlet Evening”, and “The Storm”.

Serenitas! is an original spell created by SailorWednesdayMercury for this story. It is a spell that is used for calming someone down. Serenitas is Latin for Serenit, with a meaning of serenity, fine weather, favorable conditions.

Sofia’s shrinking power is from the “Sofia the First” episode “The Littlest Princess”.

The Cannonball Cheetahs, the Dunwitty Dingoes, and the Justice Jaguars are dazzleball teams created by SailorWednesdayMercury for this story. The Dazzleball World Championship finals for the Dazzleball World Cup was also created by SailorWednesdayMercury for this story.

The Complete Guide to Magical Aids is something I created for use in this story. It was inspired by The Complete Guide to Magical Jewels seen in the “Sofia the First” episode “The Emerald Key”. 

The idea of Scarlet training Sofia how to use her shrinking powers was an idea by Jacob Voronkov. Jacob came up with the majority of the dialog for that scene, while I added in Dorrie at the end of the scene.

The Kingdom of Fairyardia (pronounced “Fairy-ar-dia”) is an original concept I came up with for this story. Fairyardia is home to a variety of fairies who work with humans.

The Scarlet Warrior (A.K.A. Scarlet) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlet) is a character created by Jacob Voronkov, and is used in my stories with permission from Jacob Voronkov. 

The secret room that Scarlet uses in this chapter to train Sofia is the same room that appears in Chapter 21 of “Dorrie”.

The song that Taboc and Danika sing in this chapter is “Once Upon a December” from the movie “Anastasia”, and was suggested for use in this chapter by SailorWednesdayMercury. 

Theron Blackstone is an original character created by SailorWednesdayMercury and myself. SailorWednesdayMercury suggested the idea of an evil sorcerer who was a member of the Blackstone family, with that character knowing both Valtor and Neila. I built upon the character by naming him Theron, and having him keep an eye on things in the village for Valtor.

Valtor: for those who are wondering, Valtor is based on the character of the same name seen in “Winx Club”. Consider the Valtor in this story to be adapted for use in the “Sofia the First” universe.

Disclaimer

“Anastasia” and everything associated to it © Fox Animation Studios, and 20th Century Fox.

Cornelia Rose, everything associated to her, and the other original ideas from A.t are the property of A.t, and are used in this story with the permission of A.t.

Danika Leah Knight, Darian Weston, Jacob Lee, Jeremiah Eli Cook, Jessica Blackstone, everything associated to them, and the other original ideas from SailorWednesdayMercury are the property of SailorWednesdayMercury, and are used in this story with the permission of SailorWednesdayMercury.

“Disney Descendants” and everything associated with it © Disney.

“Sleeping Beauty” and everything associated with it © Disney.

“Sofia the First” and everything associated to it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell and Disney.

“Star Trek: The Next Generation” and everything associated to it © Paramount Pictures.

The Scarlet Warrior and the other original ideas from Jacob Voronkov are the property of Jacob Voronkov, and are used in my stories with the permission of Jacob Voronkov.

“Winx Club” and everything associated to it © Rainbow Srl.

I only own Abby Murphy, Abby’s parents, Dorrie Cooper, Fairyardia, Madrasia, Neila, and The Complete Guide to Magical Aids.


	29. Chapter 29

Dorrie - a Sofia the First fanfic

I now give you Chapter 29 of “Dorrie”, which starts off a month after Chapter 28. To give you advanced notice, this chapter is going to have somewhat of a “Disney Descendants” feel to it

Chapter 29: Duplicate Dorrie

At Valtor’s lair

Maleficent and Valtor had been successful in creating an evil clone of Dorrie. After a month of intense training, the evil clone of Dorrie was now ready to steal Danika’s amulet.

As the evil clone of Dorrie walked down a cavern in Valtor’s lair, she sung the Sofia Carson version of “Rotten to the Core” (spoken parts in regular print, and singing in italic print).

“Mirror mirror in the night, show a girl a little light”.

“Yeah. They say I'm trouble, they say I'm bad. They say I'm evil and that makes me glad. Yeah. A dirty no-good, down to the bone. Your worst nightmare, can't take me home. Yeah. So what, there's some mischief in my blood. Can you blame me? I never got no love. Yeah. They think I'm callous, a low-life hood. I feel so useless, misunderstood”.

“Hey, hey, yeah. Mirror mirror on the wall. Who's the baddest of them all? Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world”.

“I'm rotten to the core, rotten to the core. I'm rotten to the core. Who could ask for more? I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door. I'm rotten to the core. I'm rotten to the core”.

“Listen up now. Yeah. Call me a schemer, call me a freak. How can you say that? I'm just unique. Yeah. What, me? A traitor? Ain't got your back? Oh, we're not friends. What's up with that? Yeah. So I'm a misfit, so I'm a flirt. I broke your heart? I made you hurt? Yeah. The past is past. Forgive, forget. The truth is, you ain't seen nothing yet”.

“Mirror mirror on the wall. Who's the baddest of them all? Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world”.

“I'm rotten to the core, rotten to the core. I'm rotten to the core. Who could ask for more? I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door. I'm rotten to the core. I'm rotten to the core”.

“Original. Yeah. Unusual. Yeah. You can say what you want, but we will always be rotten to the core, rotten to the core. Rotten to the core. Who could ask for more? I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door. I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the core”.

“I'm rotten to the core, rotten to the core. I'm rotten to the core. Who could ask for more? I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door. I'm rotten to the core. I'm rotten to the core”.

“Mirror mirror, what does our future hold? Show me what happens when our stories unfold. Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world”.

“That’s my nasty little disciple” a woman’s voice came from behind the evil clone of Dorrie.

The evil clone of Dorrie turned around to see Maleficent standing there.

“I hope I didn’t disturb you with my singing, Mistress?” evil Dorrie asked. “I’m just excited about getting started”.

“There’s nothing wrong with being wickedly happy” Maleficent pointed out. “But enough of that. I have news!”.

“What, Mistress?” evil Dorrie inquired.

“In two days, it will be time for the annual Tri-Kingdom Picnic” Maleficent announced. “And, as luck would have it, the real Dorrie Cooper has been chosen to help out at the picnic this year”.

“Which means the real Dorrie Cooper will be away from the castle ... and from the village during that time” evil Dorrie pointed out. “While she’s gone, I can slip into the village, pretend to be the real Dorrie Cooper, pay Danika a visit, and swipe her amulet”.

“That’s what I like about you” Malificent smiled at evil Dorrie. “You’re quick on the uptake. I see I made the right choice in creating you”.

The next day

In Valtor’s lair, Maleficient approached evil Dorrie.

“It turns out that the real Dorrie Cooper will be at the castle all day today” Maleficent announced. “She’s helping Chef Andre make pastries for tomorrow’s Tri-Kingdom Picnic. This might be a good time for you to go to the village, pose as the real Dorrie Cooper, and get yourself acquainted with the village. Think of it as a dry run of tomorrow’s mission”.

“I’ll leave at once, Mistress” evil Dorrie acknowledged.

“You okay, my dear?” Maleficent asked, a bit concerned that this was evil Dorrie’s first attempt to pose as the real Dorrie.

“I’m fine, Mistress” evil Dorrie answered in a confident voice.

“I could always have Theron Blackstone accompany you” Maleficent suggested.

“No way, Mistress!” evil Dorrie exclaimed. “The last thing I need is Bucky McBoing Boing hanging around”.

“As you wish” Maleficent agreed.

A short while later, in the middle of the Peppertree Forest, evil Dorrie stepped out of a magical portal and made her way toward the village. As evil Dorrie entered the village, she noticed the sights and sounds around her - children happily playing, adults busy at work, people happily talking to each other. It stirred feelings from deep inside evil Dorrie which she didn’t know were there. Feelings of true love and pure happiness. The feelings were unlike anything evil Dorrie had experienced before.

“Lady Dorrie?” a young girl asked as she gently tugged on evil Dorrie’s skirt. “Could you perform some magic for us?”.

“Please” a young boy hopefully added.

“You can do this” evil Dorrie thought to herself. “This is the perfect way to pose as the real Dorrie Cooper”.

Evil Dorrie brought out her wand, and started performing simple magic tricks for the young children who had gathered. With each magic trick, the young children clapped, delighted with the magic that evil Dorrie was performing. Of course, everybody thought they were watching the real Dorrie perform magic.

In a little while, evil Dorrie finished the magic show, and the young children cheerfully thanked her as they walked away. 

“That was a wonderful show” a woman gratefully said to evil Dorrie. “The younger children always love it when you perform magic for them. Thank you”.

“You’re quite welcome” evil Dorrie smiled, with a wave of love and happiness washing over her. The feeling was, indeed, quite wonderful. At the same time, it puzzled evil Dorrie, since she had never experienced such pure and loving feelings before.

Evil Dorrie slowly made her way back to the Peppertree Forest, with her new feelings still fresh in her being. She looked off into the distance, and started singing from the innermost depths of her soul.

“Look at you, look at me. I don't know who to be. Mistress. Is it wrong, is it right? Be a thief in the night. Mistress. Tell me what to do...”.

At that moment, Maleficent appeared in a puff of green smoke.

“Don’t be so serious, Dorrie” Maleficent chuckled. “Sorry”. Maleficent then started singing.

(Maleficent) “I was once like you my dear, slightly insecure. Argued with adults too, thought I was mature. But I put my heart aside, and I used my head. Now I think it's time you learned what dear old momma said”.

(Maleficent) “Don't you wanna be evil like me? Don't you wanna be mean? Don't you wanna make mischief your daily routine? Well you can spend your life attending to the poor. But when you're evil doing less is doing more”.

(Maleficent) “Don't you wanna be ruthless and rotten and mad? Don't you wanna be very, very good at being bad? I have tried my whole life long to do the worst I can. Clawed my way to victory. Built my master plan. Now the time has come my dear for you to take your place. Promise me you'll try to be an absolute disgrace”.

(Maleficent) “Don't you wanna be evil like me? Don't you wanna be cruel? Don't you wanna be nasty and brutal and cool? And when you grab that jewel that's when your reign begins. Who wants an evil queen without a sack of sins? Don't you wanna be heartless and hardin' as stone? Don't you wanna be finger licking' evil to the bone?”.

(Maleficent) “This is not for us to ponder. This was preordained. You and I shall rule together. We will win the game. Mistress of the universe, powerful and strong. Dorrie, hear me, help me, join me. Won't you sing along?”.

(Maleficent / Evil Dorrie) “Now we're gonna be evil! It's true! Never gonna think twice”.

(Evil Dorrie) “And we're gonna be spiteful”.

(Maleficent) “Yes, spiteful! That's nice. In just a day or two, our futures safe and sure. The two of us will be going out on tour. If you wanna be evil and awful and free, then you should thank your lucky star that you were made the girl you are. The disciple of an evilicious queen like me!”.

“Thank you for that, Mistress” evil Dorrie said gratefully. “These good feelings popped up out of nowhere. I’m better now”.

“Good to hear” Maleficent acknowledged, pleased. 

“But what if I waver again?” evil Dorrie asked, concerned. “These good feelings are quite inconvenient”.

“See them for what they are - a tool you can use to make yourself look like the real Dorrie” Maleficent advised. “Just keep your eye on the prize, my dear”.

“Yes, Mistress” evil Dorrie affirmed.

The Tri-Kingdom Picnic

It was now the following day. At the royal picnic grounds in Enchancia, the royal guests from Enchancia, Kaldune, and Weiling had gathered. For this year’s picnic, James, Amber, Sofia, Abby, and the real Dorrie had something special planned. As the royal guests watched, the five started singing.

(James) “Ma chere, mademoiselle. It is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you today. And now we invite you to relax. Let us pull up a chair, as the dining room proudly presents, your dinner”.

(Girls) “Be our guest, be our guest, put our service to the test. Tie your napkin 'round your neck cherie, and we'll provide the rest”. (James) “That's right”. (Girls) “Soup du jour, hot hors d'oeuvres, why, we only live to serve. Whoo! Try the gray stuff, It's delicious”. (James) “All right”. (Girls) “Don't believe me?” (James) Ask the dishes! Yeah”.

(James and girls) “They can sing sing sing, they can dance dance dance. After all Miss, this is France. Uh huh. And a dinner here, is never never second best. Come on!”.

(James and girls) “Go on, unfold your menu. Go on, take a glance and then you'll. alright. Be our guest, hey, be our guest, hey, be our guest. Yeah, yeah, come on. Yeah! Be our guest, yeah yeah”.

(James and girls) “We tell jokes! Jokes. I do tricks. Tricks, with my fellow candlesticks. And it's all in perfect taste that you can bet. Come on and lift your glass, you've won your own free pass, to be our guest”. (James) “If you're stressed, it's fine dining we suggest”. (James and girls) “Be our guest, be our guest, be our guest. Yeah, yeah. Come on, be our guest, be our guest. Come on, come on, be our guest”.

The royal guests clapped in approval at the performance of James and the girls. 

“That was outstanding” King Roland smiled at James and the girls. 

Queen Miranda walked up to Abby, and the real Dorrie.

“Girls” Miranda started, “we have a surprise for the two of you - you’ll be playing along with the other children in the picnic games today”.

“But, we’re not royals, ma’am” the real Dorrie pointed out.

“That doesn’t matter” Miranda reassured the real Dorrie. “King Roland, your parents, and I have decided that since you and Abby do your fair share around the castle, you should be rewarded. Now go out and have fun today, you two”.

“Thank you, Queen Miranda” Abby happily said to Miranda.

“Yes, thank you, ma’am” the real Dorrie happily added.

“Here is a play outfit for each of you” Baileywick said as he handed Abby and the real Dorrie their outfits. “You may change in the pink tent over there”.

After Abby and the real Dorrie had changed, they went out and joined the royal children who were getting ready for the picnic games.

“Hi Dorrie, Abby” Sofia smiled at the two girls.

“I see we have two new players this year” Prince Khalid observed. 

“This is Dorrie Cooper, and Abby Murphy” James introduced Dorrie and Abby to the royal children.

“It’s nice to have new faces here” Princess Jun smiled..

At that moment, Baileywick walked up, dressed in a referee uniform.

“Good morning children” Baileywick started. “Since we now have two new players, the teams will be as follows. Prince James and Princess Sofia will be Team Enchancia. Prince Khalid and Princess Maya will be Team Kaldune. Prince Jin and Princess Jun will be Team Weiling. And Miss Cooper and Miss Murphy will be Team Enchancia Castle. If all of you will follow me, we’ll begin our first game - the Flying Horseshoe Toss”.

Meanwhile, in the village

Since the royal family, and a lot of the castle staff, were off at the Tri-Kingdom Picnic, Clover, Robin, Mia, and Whatnaught decided to hang out in the village. The four animals were soon joined by Arnan (Dorrie’s snowy white owl friend), and Hexie (Lucinda’s pet rabbit).

As the six animals were looking around for something to eat, Clover saw somebody he knew walking down a street. It was Dorrie. What Clover didn’t know was that it was actually evil Dorrie.

“Hey!” Clover remarked to the others. “I just saw Dorrie walking down the street over there”.

“How can she be in the village?” Robin asked, puzzled. “She’s suppose to be at the Tri-Kingdom Picnic. At least that’s what I was led to believe”.

“She is suppose to be at the Tri-Kingdom Picnic” Arnan pointed out.

“Strange” Hexie observed.

“We’ve better check this out” Clover suggested.

Evil Dorrie soon found herself in front of Cornelia’s house. As she stepped into the yard, she heard some commotion coming from inside the house. Evil Dorrie raced up to the front door, opened it, and ran inside.

As evil Dorrie approached the kitchen of the house, she saw a woman holding Danika, Jeremiah, Cornelia, and Jacob at bay with a wand. The woman was also holding Danika’s amulet.

“Now that I have your amulet, I’ll be getting it to Hedda now” the woman announced with an evil smile.

“You’ll never get away with this Constance!” Danika exclaimed.

The woman was in fact Cedric’s older sister. At that moment, evil Dorrie pounced on Constance. As evil Dorrie and Constance wrestled on the floor, evil Dorrie punched Constance in the face, knocking out Constance in the process. Evil Dorrie then took the amulet from Constance, and stood up.

“You stupid, stupid fool!” evil Dorrie spat at Constance. “Hedda is dead! Valtor killed her for her incompetence!”.

“It’s alright” Jeremiah reassured evil Dorrie, who he thought was the real Dorrie. “Hand me the amulet”.

“Get back, Ranger Rick!” evil Dorrie yelled at Jeremiah as she pointed her wand at everybody in the room.

“What is going on here?!” Cornelia demanded to know. “This isn’t like you, Dorrie”.

“That’s because I’m not Dorrie!” evil Dorrie announced. “I’m a clone of Dorrie, and I’m here to get Danika’s amulet for Maleficent and Valtor!”.

Everybody in the room gasped in shock at evil Dorrie’s admission.

“You don’t have to do this” Jeremiah gently said to evil Dorrie.

“I have no choice!” evil Dorrie cried out. “I have to obey my orders!”.

“You do have a choice” Jeremiah pointed out. “Make the right one, please”.

“I think I want to be good” evil Dorrie thought out loud as the pure and loving feelings she had experienced from the previous day came forth.

“You are good” Jeremiah said.

“How do you know that?!” evil Dorrie wanted to know, confused.

“Because ... because I’m listening to my heart” Jeremiah admitted.

“I want to listen to my heart, too” evil Dorrie quietly said. “And my heart is telling me that I don’t have to be evil”.

Evil Dorrie looked at Danika’s amulet which was in evil Dorrie’s hand. Evil Dorrie then handed the amulet to Danika.

“I’m so sorry” evil Dorrie cried out as she ran from the house.

“Jeremiah, Jacob - you’ve better get after her” Cornelia directed. “I think that young lady is going to need our help”.

As Jeremiah and Jacob ran out of the house, followed by Clover and his friends who had witnessed what had just happened, Cornelia walked over to the still unconscious Constance, and tied Constance’s hands behind her back.

In a little while, Jeremiah and Jacob had gone off in one direction, while Clover and the other animals went off in another direction.

“Where did that Dorrie wanna be go to?” Clover asked.

“She’s fast, I’ll give her that” Robin commented.

“She probably has the real Dorrie’s dazzleball speed” Hexie theorized.

“Robin, Mia, Arnan” Clover started, “I have an idea. The three of you fly over the village and see if you can spot that fake Dorrie”.

“On it” Mia acknowledged as she, Robin, and Arnan took flight.

“Whatnaught, Hexie” Clover directed, “you’re with me”.

As Clover, Whatnaught, and Hexie searched, Arnan flew at them, and landed.

“The fake Dorrie is in an alley five blocks over” Arnan reported.

“Then let’s get over there” Clover ordered.

Making new friends

In a few minutes, Clover, Whatnaught, Hexie, and Arnan made their way over to the alley where the evil Dorrie was sitting against a building. As the four animals made their way into the alley, Robin and Mia joined them.

Out of the corner of her eye, evil Dorrie saw the animals come into the alley.

“Why do I have to be part of Dorrie and Sofia’s plan to befriend every little woodland creature?” evil Dorrie thought to herself. “Just leave me alone!”.

“Hey, kid” Clover called out. “You okay?”.

“You can talk?!” evil Dorrie exclaimed, taken off guard.

“Well, the real Dorrie can speak to and understand animals” Clover pointed out. “You must have inherited that skill from the real Dorrie”.

“What else didn’t Maleficent tell me about?” evil Dorrie thought to herself, before turning back to Clover. “You animals better get out of here while the going is good. When Maleficent finds me, she’s not gonna be happy. You’re not gonna want to be around when that happens”.

“We’ll take our chances” Hexie said as she came over and gently put her paw on evil Dorrie’s ankle.

“Trust me, you don’t want this” evil Dorrie said about herself. “I’m not gonna be worth much of anything real soon. Best to save yourselves while you can”.

“We’ll stay, thank you” Arnan gently said to evil Dorrie.

“GO!” evil Dorrie demanded. “Do you really want to get hurt? I’ll take my medicine, but I won’t have innocents being hurt as a result!”.

“We’re staying” Clover forcefully said to evil Dorrie.

“It would be best if you left” evil Dorrie pointed out. “I was created to be evil. Now I have nothing”.

“I wouldn’t say that” Jeremiah said as he and Jacob walked into the alley. “You have Sofia and Dorrie’s animal friends befriending you. I’ve always found these animals to be a good judge of character”.

“Then they must be having an off day” evil Dorrie declared. “If I were them, or you, I wouldn’t want to be hanging around me”.

“I think you’re being too hard on yourself” Jacob remarked to evil Dorrie.

“Just leave me here to wait for Maleficent” evil Dorrie requested. “Her wrath will be quick, and it will save me from a life living on the streets being homeless and hungry”.

“Come with us” Jeremiah gently said to evil Dorrie. “We’ll take you back to Cornelia’s, and we’ll figure out something”.

“None of you will be safe” evil Dorrie warned.

"Let's worry about that later" Jeremiah responded. "What you need right now is love and kindness, Miss ... what do you call yourself anyway?".

“Dorrie” evil Dorrie started. “But, I can’t use that name, not anymore”.

“Well then, what would you like to be called?” Jacob asked.

Evil Dorrie thought for a few moments. “I’d like to be called ... Candice. That has a nice ring to it”.

“Then Candice it is” Jeremiah smiled.

At the castle

The Tri-Kingdom Picnic had wrapped up, and a good time had been had by all. James and Sofia had even managed to win the Golden Chalice, with Dorrie and Abby coming in at a respectable second place.

As the royal family, and the servants, pulled into the courtyard of Enchancia Castle, Constable Miles was waiting for them. Miles pulled aside King Roland, Dorrie, and Violet, and started talking to them. Roland, the royal family, Baileywick, Dorrie, and Violet then followed Miles into the throne room.

Once they reached the throne room, they found Candice in manacles, with two guards standing next to her.

“Is it really necessary to have her manacled?” Dorrie asked Miles about Candice. “You’ve confiscated her wand. It’s not like she’s going anywhere”.

"It's for everybody's protection" Candice quietly pointed out. "Besides, I deserve this. I came to the village with the intention of stealing Danika's amulet. Even though I backed out at the last moment, I still have to face the consequences for my original intentions".

“Guards” Roland directed, “remove her manacles”.

The guards removed Candice’s manacles as a chair was brought into the room.

“Have a seat, young lady” Roland gently said to Candice.

“Thank you, Your Majesty” Candice gratefully said as she sat down.

“My God” Miranda remarked as she looked at Candice and Dorrie. “They look exactly alike”.

“With your permission, Your Majesty, I can change my appearance slightly so you can tell me and Dorrie apart” Candice offered.

“How?” Roland wanted to know.

“There’s some left over energy in me from the process that created me in the first place” Candice explained. “I can use that leftover energy to change my hair color”.

“Go ahead” Roland agreed.

Candice touched her hair with one of her hands, and used the leftover energy to change her hair color from brown to blond.

“Ooh!” Amber remarked to Dorrie, impressed. “You, or should I say your twin, looks good as a blond”.

“King Roland” Miles started, “here is the official report of what happened in the village”. Miles then handed Roland a paper which detailed what had happened.

“Your Majesty” Candice began, “I’m ready to take my place in your dungeon. For what it is worth, I’m sorry for what I tried to do. I’ll accept any punishment you deem fit to give me”.

“From what I understand, you saved Danika’s amulet from being stolen by Constance” Roland observed. “Also, I understand you never really did anything to harm anybody while you were in the village. I further understand that you’ve turned good. Therefore, taking those things into consideration, I rule that ... you be given your freedom”.

“Oh, how touching!” Maleficent sneered as she appeared in a puff of green smoke. “As sickening sweet as this scene may be, this clone needs to answer to me for going against me”.

“I think not, Maleficent” a woman’s voice came from the hallway leading to the throne room.

Everybody looked to see a woman with short brown hair, dressed in a beautiful gown, holding a long jeweled wand. The woman was Fairy Godmother.

“How dare you interfere, you goody two shoes!” Maleficent barked. “I will have my revenge!”. 

As Maleficent brought up her staff, Fairy Godmother brought up her wand, and said “Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo!”. A magical force field then shot up between Maleficent, and everybody else in the room.

“You really are quite the killjoy, aren’t you?!” Maleficent said in disgust.

“Actually, that would be us” a woman said from behind Maleficent.

Maleficent turned around to see the Scarlet Warrior, and Colette, standing there.

“If I were you, I’d be leaving” Scarlet sternly suggested to Maleficent.

Maleficent turned to Candice. “I’ll let you off ... today” Maleficent sneered. “But one day, we will meet again”. Maleficent then raised her staff, and disappeared in a puff of green smoke.

Fairy Godmother raised her wand, and said “Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo!”, bringing down the magical force field in the process. Scarlet and Colette then walked up to Candice.

“If you’d like, you may come with Colette and I to the Kingdom of Cinnibar” Scarlet invited. “You’ll be safe there, and Colette and I can teach you how to fully use your powers for good”.

“Then I accept” Candice agreed.

“With your permission, of course, King Roland?” Scarlet asked.

“You have it” Roland smiled, before turning to Constable Miles. “That takes care of one thing on our list. Now to deal with Constance”.

A few days later

In the Kingdom of Cinnibar, at Scarlet’s palace, Dorrie and Candice were visiting with each other.

“So, how are you settling in here in Cinnibar?” Dorrie asked Candice.

“Quite nicely” Candice smiled. “It’s going to be a happy life. It’s something I never could have imagined”.

“I’m so glad to hear that” Dorrie smiled back.

“What happened to Constance?” Candice wanted to know.

“She was turned over to her magical peers, who aren’t too happy with her misusing her powers” Dorrie reported. “She’s probably going to face a long stay in a magical jail”. Dorrie stopped for a moment, then continued. “Aunt Colette and I have been talking, and we want to give you something”.

“What?” Candice asked, curious.

“We want to make you an official member of the House of Cosmarune” Dorrie revealed. “That comes, of course, with a title - Lady Candice of House Cosmarune”.

“It’s a generous offer, but I can’t accept it” Candice remarked. “I’m not deserving”.

“Yes, you are” Dorrie gently said. “You’ve turned your life around, and we’d be honored to have you as a part of the House of Cosmarune. Please say yes”.

“Then I accept” Candice happily said as she and Dorrie hugged.

“It will be nice having you as a sister, Candice” Dorrie smiled.

“Same here” Candice smiled back.

A male servant walked into the room where Dorrie and Candice were.

“Lunch will be served in fifteen minutes” the servant announced.

As Dorrie and Candice walked to the dining room, they happily talked to each other. It was the beginning of a wonderful relationship between the two of them. Life was good.

(End of Chapter 29).

Author’s notes

Abby Murphy and her parents are original characters I created for this story.

Arnan is the same snowy owl who appeared in the “Sofia the First” episode “Holiday in Enchancia”. Since he didn’t have a name, I gave him the name of Arnan. For those who are wondering, Arnan is a Hebrew name meaning “quick, joyful”.

Constance is Cedric’s really evil sister who is mentioned (although not by name) in the “Sofia the First” episode “The Curse of Princess Ivy”, and who also appeared in Chapter 13 of “Dorrie”.

Cornelia Rose is an original character created by A.t. for this story.

Danika Leah Knight (A.K.A. Nica) is an original character created by SailorWednesdayMercury for this story.

Evil Dorrie (later Candice) is an original character I created for this story.

Fairy Godmother who appears in this chapter is a younger version of Fairy Godmother who appeared in “Disney Descendants”.

Hedda is an original character I created who appeared in Chapters 7 - 17 of “Dorrie”.

Hexie the rabbit is from the “Sofia the First” book “A Magical Match” (Disney Press, published December of 2014, ISBN 978-1-4847-2165-0).

I want to thank SailorWednesdayMercury for the help and ideas she has been providing for this story. Her continued help and ideas have been of great value, and I wanted readers to be aware of this.

In case the nicknames of Bucky McBoing Boing and Ranger Rick sound familiar, know that they are two of Maya’s nicknames for Lucas in “Girl Meets World”. I decided to give evil Dorrie a personality much like that of Maya’s.

Jacob Lee is an original character created by SailorWednesdayMercury for this story.

Jeremiah Eli Cook is an original character created by SailorWednesdayMercury for this story.

“Lady Dorrie?” a young girl asked as she gently tugged on evil Dorrie’s skirt. “Could you perform some magic for us?” - Lady Dorrie is a reference to the real Dorrie’s connection to the House of Cosmarune. Children younger than the real Dorrie would use the title as a sign of respect and love for the real Dorrie.

Maleficent, as seen in this story, is the Maleficent of old from “Sleeping Beauty”. Bringing in Maleficent into “Dorrie” was the idea of SailorWednesdayMercury. In regard to Maleficent, readers of my stories might recall that Maleficent of the Moors is mentioned in Chapter 2 of my story “A Royal Rift”. To clear things up, we’ll consider Maleficent from “Sleeping Beauty”, and Maleficent of the Moors from “Maleficent”, to be two separate characters. To further clear things up, while Maleficent in “Dorrie” is mostly the “Sleeping Version” version, I’m also adding in some elements from the “Disney Descendants” version (such as a Maleficent with child, and her way of talking).

Manacles: handcuffs that contain a metal loop that can be locked around the left wrist, and a metal loop that can be locked around the right wrist. The two metal loops are connected by a chain.

The Peppertree Forest is from the “Sofia the First” episode “The Buttercups”.

The Scarlet Warrior (A.K.A. Scarlet) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlet) is a character created by Jacob Voronkov, and is used in my stories with permission from Jacob Voronkov. Meanwhile, the character of Colette is a character that I and Jacob Voronkov created, and is based on Bayonetta from the video game “Bayonetta” (please note that Colette, and Madam Collette of Enchancia Castle, are two different characters who are not related in any way, shape, or form). 

The song that evil Dorrie sings at the beginning of this chapter is the Sofia Carson version of “Rotten to the Core”. The Sofia Carson version of the song has become a popular music video on Disney Channel, and is also used to promote the animated shorts of “Disney Descendants: Wicked World” which air Friday nights on Disney Channel.

The song that evil Dorrie and Maleficent sing in the Peppertree Forest is “Evil Like Me” from “Disney Descendants”, only with slightly altered lyrics to make it fit into this chapter of “Dorrie”.

The song that James and the girls sing at the Tri-Kingdom Picnic is “Be Our Guest” from “Beauty and the Beast” and “Disney Descendants”. For this song, I changed the line it is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight to it is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you today in order to make it fit into a daytime setting. The rest of the lyrics I have left as they are.

The Tri-Kingdom Picnic is from the “Sofia the First” episode “Tri-Kingdom Picnic”.

Theron Blackstone is an original character created by SailorWednesdayMercury and myself. SailorWednesdayMercury suggested the idea of an evil sorcerer who was a member of the Blackstone family, with that character knowing Valtor. I built upon the character by naming him Theron, and having him keep an eye on things in the village for Valtor.

Valtor: for those who are wondering, Valtor is based on the character of the same name seen in “Winx Club”. Consider the Valtor in this story to be adapted for use in the “Sofia the First” universe.

Disclaimer

“Beauty and the Beast” and everything associated with it © Disney.

Cornelia Rose, everything associated to her, and the other original ideas from A.t are the property of A.t, and are used in this story with the permission of A.t.

Danika Leah Knight, Jacob Lee, Jeremiah Eli Cook, everything associated to them, and the other original ideas from SailorWednesdayMercury are the property of SailorWednesdayMercury, and are used in this story with the permission of SailorWednesdayMercury.

“Disney Descendants” and everything associated with it © Disney.

“Disney Descendants: Wicked World” and everything associated with it © Disney.

“Girl Meets World” and everything associated with it © Michael Jacobs Productions, It's a Laugh Productions, and Disney Channel.

“Sleeping Beauty” and everything associated with it © Disney.

“Sofia the First” and everything associated to it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell, and Disney.

The Scarlet Warrior and the other original ideas from Jacob Voronkov are the property of Jacob Voronkov, and are used in my stories with the permission of Jacob Voronkov.

“Winx Club” and everything associated to it © Rainbow Srl.

I only own Abby Murphy, Abby’s parents, Dorrie Cooper, evil Dorrie / Candice, and Hedda.


	30. Chapter 30

Dorrie - a Sofia the First fanfic

I now give you Chapter 30 of “Dorrie”, which starts off a few days after the end of Chapter 29. 

Chapter 30: Moving Forward

At Enchancia Castle

It was a beautiful summer day in Enchancia. At Enchancia Castle, in the gardens behind the castle, Dorrie and Frederick were taking a walk. Frederick and his little sister, six-year-old Lissa, were staying at Enchancia Castle for a few days.

As Dorrie and Frederick walked through the gardens, the two of them held hands.

“This is nice” Dorrie smiled.

“It is” Frederick smiled back.

In the distance, Amber was enjoying a stroll of her own. As Amber walked along, she saw Dorrie and Frederick holding hands. Amber smiled at the sight. 

“What’s going on, Amber?” Queen Miranda asked as she walked up.

“I was just looking at Dorrie and Frederick, Mother” Amber happily answered. “You don’t often see two people in love like that, with the exception of you and Daddy”.

Miranda smiled at her daughter’s complement.

As Dorrie and Frederick continued their walk through the gardens, the two had a conversation.

“So, how are you holding up?” Frederick asked Dorrie. “To find out that you have a twin, Candice, must have been a bit of a shock”.

“It was, at first” Dorrie admitted. “But I’ve gotten to know Candice, and she’s really a kind girl. I’m glad she got out of the clutches of Maleficent and Valtor”.

“So, where is Candice now?” Frederick inquired.

“She’s staying with my Aunt Colette in Cinnibar” Dorrie answered. “With Maleficent wanting revenge against Candice, it was decided that Candice would be safer in Cinnibar with my Aunt Colette, and Scarlet”.

Meanwhile, in a forest far away

In a forest far away from Enchancia, Maleficent was pondering what went wrong with Candice and her part in it when she saw Scarlet standing there with a scowl upon her face.

"Okay, Mally. This is a new low even for you" Scarlet said, disappointed, as she walked toward Maleficent.

"It's good to see you too" Maleficent chuckled as Scarlet slapped her across the face.

"I don't want to be too violent especially since you're pregnant, but seriously?! Forcing somebody to be evil against their will?" Scarlet asked in an angry tone.

"It was what we created her for” Maleficent coldly responded.

"Don't you remember how we were one hundred years ago?” Scarlet asked. “We grew up together. We played together. We were friends. Then you wound up being evil for some reason and I became the Scarlet Warrior to stop you”.

"That girl doesn't exist anymore. Now leave me be!" Maleficent barked as she fired a green fireball from her palm, which only ended up as a few embers that Scarlet brushed off.

"Just as I thought. Your attack magic has been weakened by your pregnancy. You can't defeat me right now" Scarlet observed.

Maleficent growled at Scarlet. 

"First rule of magic - always be the smartest person in the room” Scarlet pointed out as she suddenly grabbed Maleficent’s wrist.

“What are you doing, Scarlet?!” Maleficent demanded to know.

“Trying to make you see reason!” Scarlet snapped at Maleficent.

As Scarlet had a hold of Maleficent’s wrist, she started slowly twisting Maleficent’s wrist.

“That hurts!” Maleficent exclaimed in pain. “Stop it!”.

“When you promise not to go after Candice!” Scarlet demanded.

“She betrayed me! I have every right to seek revenge!” Maleficent yelled.

Scarlet continued slowly twisting Maleficent’s wrist, as Maleficent cried out in pain.

“Okay! Okay!” Maleficent relented. “I won’t seek revenge against Candice!”.

“And you’ll never bother her in any way?” Scarlet asked.

“I won’t bother her in any way” Maleficent agreed.

Scarlet let up on Maleficent, but not before grabbing Maleficent’s arm just below the elbow.

“Swear it!” Scarlet demanded.

“You can’t be serious?!” Maleficent exclaimed in shock. “An unbreakable vow?”.

“That’s the only way I can trust you to keep your word” Scarlet pointed out. “Now swear it!”.

“Very well!” Maleficent unhappily agreed as she grabbed Scarlet’s arm just below the wrist.

“We’ll need a bonder for this” Scarlet announced as Colette appeared in a puff of smoke. Colette walked over and placed a wand over Maleficent’s arm and Scarlet’s arm. Maleficent’s arm and Scarlet’s arm then glowed for a few moments, sealing the vow.

“A pleasure doing business with you, Mally” Scarlet commented as Colette clapped her hands and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

“The vow only affects you and me” Maleficent pointed out. “I can’t speak for Valtor”.

“I’ll settle for you leaving Candice alone” Scarlet admitted.

As Scarlet was about to clap her hands and disappear, Maleficent sat down on a rock, looking tired.

“You okay, Mally?” Scarlet asked, concerned.

“You twisting my wrist didn’t help matters, but yes, I’ll be okay” Maleficent answered. “I’ve been through worse, after all”.

“You haven’t been pregnant before” Scarlet pointed out as she walked over to Maleficent. Scarlet then felt Maleficent's abdomen to test the strength of the baby.

"She's strong in there” Scarlet pointed out. “With the proper training, she is going to be as great a sorceress as either of us”.

"Suppose she will be" Maleficent chuckled.

"Remember this, Mally - destiny is not the path given to us. It's the path we choose for ourselves” Scarlet warned. “Once your daughter gets to be in the real world, she could end up just like Candice”.

What Scarlet had just said was something that hadn’t crossed Maleficent’s mind until now.

“I’ve better be going” Scarlet announced. Scarlet then clapped her hands, and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

“Perhaps now is as good a time as any to leave Valtor’s employment” Maleficent thought to herself. “I’m going to have a baby to raise, after all”.

The next morning

The next morning, at Enchancia Castle, Dorrie was in her room getting ready for the day when Scarlet appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Hello, Dorrie" Scarlet happily said.

"Hi, Scarlet" Dorrie smiled as Scarlet walked towards her.

"Hand me your amulet, Dorrie" Scarlet directed.

"Why? Have I done something wrong?" Dorrie asked, worried, stroking her amulet.

"Oh, of course not” Scarlet reassured Dorrie. “I just need to make a few adjustments to it”.

"Adjustments like what?" Dorrie inquired, curious.

"When I first created the Amulet of Avalor, I actually made another amulet like it at the same time that I called the Amulet of Tlara” Scarlet revealed. “They worked as sisters to one another, meaning that when both were being worn, they allowed the wearers of the two to communicate with each other via telepathy”.

"Wow!” Dorrie exclaimed in awe.

"The Amulet of Tlara has been missing for years now, so I can't prove it to you, but now that you have a twin sister, Candice, I'm making her an amulet of her own and I need to make adjustments to yours so that your two amulets work in the same way as the Amulets of Avalor and Tlara" Scarlet explained.

Dorrie waved her hand over her amulet, making it visible, then handed it to Scarlet. In a few moments, Scarlet started working her magic on Dorrie’s amulet. After she was done, Scarlet handed the amulet back to Dorrie.

“When you want to contact me, touch the top part of your amulet” Scarlet instructed. “When you want to communicate with Candice via telepathy, touch the bottom part of your amulet. I’ll have Candice contact you via telepathy once her amulet is ready”.

“Thank you, Scarlet” Dorrie said, gratefully. 

“You’re very welcome, Dorrie” Scarlet smiled. “To make your amulet visible or invisible, just wave your hand over it as you’ve always have”.

Dorrie put her amulet around her neck, then waved her hand over her amulet. Dorrie’s amulet then became invisible.

“So, what do you have planned today, Dorrie?” Scarlet inquired.

“After breakfast, I’m taking young Princess Lissa on a tour of the castle” Dorrie answered.

“A sweet child” Scarlet said of Lissa. “So happy and full of life”.

After breakfast

After breakfast had taken place in Enchancia Castle, Dorrie waited for Lissa in a hallway near the royal dining room. In a few minutes, Lissa walked up.

“Good morning, Dorrie” Lissa warmly smiled.

“Good morning, Princess Lissa” Dorrie smiled back. “Ready for your tour of the castle?”.

“Oh, yes!” Lissa beamed. “Can I see where you hang out in the castle?”.

“Ah!” Dorrie exclaimed with a smile. “You want to see behind the curtain, don’t you?”.

Lissa happily nodded her head yes.

“Then it would be my pleasure, milady” Dorrie happily acknowledged as she gently took Lissa’s hand.

Dorrie and Lissa walked into the servants wing of the castle. The servants wing wasn’t as ornate as the rest of the castle, but it was well kept, and homey. The walls of the halls were painted antique white, with hardwood floors. There were doors along the way which lead to various rooms, with the doors and trim being made of cherry wood. 

“Which one is your room, Dorrie?” Lissa asked.

“My room is one floor above this” Dorrie answered.

“Can I see?” Lissa asked.

“Okay” Dorrie agreed.

In a few moments, Dorrie and Lissa went up a staircase. Once up the staircase, Dorrie took Lissa to a door.

“This is my room, young princess” Dorrie smiled as she opened the door, and led Lissa inside.

“Wow!” Lissa said, impressed. “Nice room, Dorrie”.

“Thank you” Dorrie smiled.

Lissa walked around Dorrie’s room with a sense of wonder. She looked at Dorrie’s bed, which looked very comfortable. There was also a dresser, a cabinet for Dorrie’s magical supplies, a closet, and a bathroom.

“I like this” Lissa said of Dorrie’s room. 

After visiting Dorrie’s room, Dorrie continued Lissa’s tour of the servants wing. In a little while, they came across the servants area, a large room where the servants ate their meals, and received their assignments each day. Lissa noticed a long bulletin board which contained everybody’s assignments for the day.

“Where are you up there?” Lissa wanted to know.

“Right here” Dorrie answered as she pointed to a slip of paper with her name on it which read:

Dorrie Cooper. Today’s assignment: give Princess Lissa a tour of the castle after royal breakfast.

“Well, well” Frederick cheerfully remarked as he walked up and looked at the slip of paper. “You’re getting the VIP treatment, Lissa”.

“Join us, Frederick” Lissa requested.

“I wouldn’t want to intrude on your fun, Lissa” Frederick smiled.

“Please” Lissa cheerfully pleaded. Lissa then walked over to Frederick and Dorrie, and placed Dorrie’s hand in Frederick’s hand. “Perfect” Lissa smiled.

“Well, we’ll have to add matchmaker to Lissa’s skills” Frederick chuckled.

“Indeed” Dorrie smiled.

Dorrie took Frederick and Lissa to various points within the castle, including the castle kitchen, and Gwen’s workshop. It was a happy time for the three, with Dorrie and Frederick enjoying each other’s company, and Lissa enjoying seeing the inner workings of the castle. It was an enjoyable morning that would be remembered always.

That night

Dorrie was in her room laying in bed when she heard a girl’s voice in her head.

“Dorrie?” the girl’s voice asked. “You there?”.

Dorrie waved her hand over her amulet, and it became visible. Dorrie then touched the bottom part of her amulet, and concentrated.

“I’m here” Dorrie thought back using telepathy. “Is that you, Candice?”.

“Yes” Candice happily answered. “Scarlet gave me my amulet this afternoon. It’s called the Amulet of Valorage - a cross between Valor and Courage”.

“Wonderful” Dorrie happily responded. “Now we can have telepathic conversations”.

“We’ll be doing more than that” Candice revealed. “Colette and I will be coming to Enchancia Castle in a few days. We have things to discuss with you, Violet, and King Roland”.

“Is it safe for you to travel outside of Cinnibar?” Dorrie asked Candice, concerned. “After all, Maleficent is quite angry at you”.

“Don’t worry, Dorrie” Candice said in a reassuring voice. “Scarlet got a hold of Maleficent, and forced Maleficent to agree to an unbreakable vow. Maleficent, as a condition of the vow, can’t bother me in any way, shape, or form”.

“That’s a relief” Dorrie responded, relieved.

“I’ll see you in a few days” Candice announced. “It will be good seeing you. Good night, Dorrie”.

“Good night, Candice” Dorrie acknowledged.

Elsewhere that night, in Valtor’s lair, Valtor waited for a visitor to arrive. In a few minutes, a woman in a dark red cloak walked into Valtor’s lair.

“Welcome, Hematite” Valtor greeted the woman. “Thank you for accepting my proposal”.

“It is an honor to work for you” Hematite said as she bowed. “Although, I have to admit, Maleficent is going to be a tough act to follow”.

“Yes, she is quite the skilled sorceress” Valtor said of Maleficent. “However, she has to leave the field because of her pregnancy. I need you to pick up where Maleficent left off”.

“We in the Blackstone Clan are honored to serve you, Valtor” Hematite admitted. “I will get Danika Knight’s amulet for you”.

“That’s good to hear, Hematite” Valtor said, pleased. “I look forward to seeing you in action. Just one thing - what about the members of the Blackstone Clan who live in Dunwitty? They’ve turned good, rejecting the old ways”.

“All but Jason Blackstone” Hematite pointed out. “Jason has pledged his loyalty to the dark powers. He, however, keeps his loyalty secret, as to not draw attention to himself”.

Meanwhile, in Dunwitty that night, Danika was sitting at the kitchen table in Cornelia’s house, having a conversation with Cornelia.

“You know, Danika” Cornelia started, “going to Fairyardia with King Taboc Wise isn’t such a bad idea. You would be protected by an entire security force there, and it would give you the opportunity to live with other fairies”.

“I already have contact with other fairies at Alfea College for Fairies” Danika pointed out. “I’ve come to think of Dunwitty as a home. My friends are here. Jeremiah is here”.

“King Taboc Wise has said that Jeremiah may come along with you to Fairyardia” Cornelia affirmed. “The man you love would be at your side”.

“But there’s something about running that eats at me” Danika admitted. “I’d rather stay and face Valtor and whatever he throws at me than to run away like some coward”.

“I’d feel the same way if I were in your shoes” Cornelia acknowledged. “But there comes a time when you have to protect yourself, and Fairyardia would help you to do so. All I’m asking is that you think about it”.

“I know you are thinking of my safety” Danika said, grateful. “I give you my word that I’ll think about going to Fairyardia”.

A few days later

In the courtyard of Enchancia Castle, King Roland, Baileywick, Dorrie, and Violet were on the steps leading to the castle. In a few minutes, a royal flying carriage from the Kingdom of Cinnibar landed in the courtyard.

“Colette, Royal Steward of Cinnibar, and Lady Candice of House Cosmarune” Baileywick announced as Colette and Candice stepped off of the carriage.

“Welcome to Enchancia Castle, ladies” Roland smiled at Colette and Candice. “I’ve arranged for us to have a meeting in my study”.

In a few minutes, Roland, Colette, Candice, Dorrie, and Violet entered Roland’s study, and sat down.

“What may I do for you, Miss Colette?” Roland asked, curious.

“Candice, Scarlet, and I have had a discussion” Colette started. “Scarlet and I believe that since Candice and Dorrie are sisters as it were, they should grow up together”.

“I agree” Roland acknowledged.

“As do I” Violet added.

“What did you have in mind?” Roland asked Colette.

“Scarlet and I were thinking that Candice should live here at Enchancia Castle” Colette answered. 

“What about Maleficent’s threat against Candice?” Roland wanted to know.

“Scarlet took care of that” Colette announced. “Scarlet forced Maleficent to agree to an unbreakable vow. As a condition of the vow, Maleficent may not bother Candice in any way, shape, or form”.

“That takes care of that” Roland said, relieved. “However, there are special needs that need to be taken into consideration, including catch up learning for Candice”.

“That won’t be necessary” Colette assured Roland. “Candice has the same education that Dorrie has. When Candice was created, she automatically had all of Dorrie’s education as a part of her being. All Candice would need is to continue her education at the same level as Dorrie”.

“And what about Candice’s magical abilities?” Roland wanted to know.

“She has the same magical knowledge as Dorrie” Colette acknowledged. “All Candice would need is some practice. I’m sure Dorrie would be happy to help out”.

“Of course I would” Dorrie smiled.

“Your Majesty?” Candice started as she looked at Roland. “I would like to assure you that in living here, I would not be a bump on a log. I would be more than willing to earn my keep. I’ve discovered that I have Dorrie’s housekeeping knowledge as a part of me. I’m sure I could learn my way around if given half a chance”.

“I’m sure we could work something out” Roland smiled at Candice. “I would like to make it clear, however, that your work would only be part time, as it is with Dorrie, Abby Murphy, and our stable boy. I’m a firm believer that children should have a good education, along with free time to themselves”.

“Thank you, Your Majesty” Candice acknowledged gratefully.

“The final decision isn’t mine, however” Roland pointed out to Candice. “Since you and Dorrie are sisters, and Violet is Dorrie’s adopted mother, I feel is it up to Violet to make the decision here”.

“Speaking for myself, King Roland, I would be happy to take Candice as a daughter” Violet smiled. “I can see Dorrie, Candice, and I making a right little family”.

Dorrie and Candice smiled happily at Violet.

“Then it’s settled” Roland declared with a smile. “I’ll see to it, Violet, that the legal requirements for Candice becoming your adopted daughter are taken care of as fast as possible. Meanwhile, I’ll have a talk with the headmaster of Hexley Hall about Candice attending school there with Dorrie. This is a special situation, and I’m sure an accommodation can be arranged”.

“That is very kind of you, King Roland” Violet gratefully said. “Thank you”.

Roland called Baileywick into the study.

“Baileywick” Roland started, “Candice will be living here in the castle from this point forward. I’d like you to assign her a room, and also start her as a part time maid trainee”.

“At once, King Roland” Baileywick happily acknowledged. “In fact, there is an empty room next to Dorrie’s room which would fit the bill nicely”.

“Great!” Roland exclaimed in glee, before turning to Violet, Dorrie, and Candice. “Violet, you and Dorrie have the rest of the day off with pay. I think it would be nice for you, Dorrie, and Candice to spend the day together”.

“Thank you, King Roland” Violet acknowledged gratefully.

As Roland left, Colette walked up to Candice.

“I wish you all the happiness in the world” Colette smiled at Candice. “You’re getting a fine mother and sister in Violet and Dorrie. They are good people I’m very proud to know”.

Violet and Dorrie smiled at Colette’s complement.

“I’ve better be getting back to Cinnibar” Colette announced. “Being the royal steward of Cinnibar is an important job, and Scarlet’s palace doesn’t run itself”.

“Will I see you again?” Candice asked Colette.

“Oh, yes” Colette happily answered. “You’re family, and I’d like to visit from time to time. Consider me to be an aunt to you”.

“Then, Aunt Colette it is” Candice smiled.

A secret revealed

About an hour later, in Dorrie’s room in the castle, Candice, Dorrie, and Violet were having a pleasant conversation.

“So then, you have a copy of all my knowledge?” Dorrie asked Candice, curious.

“Of your learned knowledge, yes” Candice answered. “When it comes to things that you would consider private, I only have faint glimpses of some things, not enough to get the whole picture. I do, however, have a question about something. I only have a word, a glimpse of a silver pocket watch, and the vague idea that it should be kept private between us. If I’m going too far in asking, let me know and I’ll drop the matter”.

Dorrie and Violet looked at each other for a moment. Violet then turned to Candice.

“Whatever question you have, I’ll answer it as honestly as I can” Violet gently said.

“What is a Voyager?” Candice asked. 

“You have a right to know” Violet answered. “You are, however, right in thinking it should be kept private between the three of us. It’s nothing bad, mind you, but secrecy is essential where that is concerned”.

“I understand” Candice acknowledged. “You have my word that I’ll keep anything you tell me secret”.

“Know that there are some things in this world that might seem fantastic, even unbelievable” Violet started. “All I ask is that you keep an open mind”.

“Of course” Candice agreed.

“This is a device known as an Omni” Violet said as she pulled out her silver Omni from her pocket.

“That’s what I’ve been seeing!” Candice exclaimed when she saw the device. “I thought it was a pocket watch, but obviously it isn’t. What does it do?”.

At that moment, a woman in her late twenties with dark hair appeared out of thin air before Violet, Dorrie, and Candice. The woman was Annie Cooper-Lawrence from Voyager Command. Candice was startled by Annie’s appearance.

“I didn’t mean to startle you, Candice” Annie apologized. “This seemed to be the perfect time for me to show up. We’ve been waiting for you to show up”.

“What are you talking about?” Candice asked, cautiously.

“I mean you no harm” Annie reassured Candice. “My name is Annie, and I represent a large group of people known as Voyagers. We Voyagers, Violet among them, are responsible for traveling back and forth in time, keeping things running smoothly as it were”.

“I don’t know why, but I believe you” Candice acknowledged. “Tell me more, please”.

“According to our records, you’re very quick at figuring things out” Annie started. “It’s a gift you obviously inherited from Dorrie. And it’s a gift that will serve you well when you become of age ... and are offered the chance to become one of us”.

“I’ll be more than happy to explain everything to you, Candice” Violet offered in a reassuring voice.

“Why not show Candice how the magic works as it were?” Annie suggested to Violet. “I’m sure she would find it very interesting ... and I’m sure that Dorrie would love another time traveling adventure. By the way, nice job in helping Elvis get his career started. That was a fine piece of work if do I say so myself”.

“Thank you, Annie” Violet said, appreciative. “Dorrie, Candice, and I have the day off, so we wouldn’t be missed for a few hours. Let me get my purse, and we’ll be off”.

Violet left Dorrie’s room, and returned in a minute with her purse. Violet then opened her Omni, and looked at the dials.

“All of time to choose from” Violet thought out loud. “But where to go? Ah! I have it! The 1939 World’s Fair in New York City. A relaxing, yet educational, trip”.

“Prepare to be amazed” Dorrie winked at Candice.

“Dorrie, take hold of one of my arms” Violet directed. “Candice, take hold of my other arm. And don’t let go, no matter what happens”.

“I’ve better be off” Annie announced as she opened her silver Omni. Annie adjusted the dials of her Omni, pressed a button on the side of her Omni, and disappeared into thin air.

“Ready, my precious ones?” Violet asked Dorrie and Candice.

Dorrie and Candice nodded their heads yes.

Violet adjusted the dials of her Omni, pressed a button on the side of her Omni, and her, Dorrie, and Candice disappeared into thin air.

A few hours later, Violet, Dorrie, and Candice reappeared in Dorrie’s room, with the three wearing 1930s dresses.

“Thank you for the trip, Mom” Dorrie said, happily.

“Yes, thank you” Candice added in a pleased tone of voice. “That was absolutely amazing”.

“You are both very welcome” Violet smiled at Dorrie and Candice.

“I loved seeing Elektro the Moto-Man” Dorrie commented.

“I loved the Voder at the AT&T Pavilion” Candice happily added.

“And I enjoyed the British Pavilion” Violet said, impressed.

At that moment, Dorrie brought out her wand.

“I’ve better change us back to what we were wearing before we left” Dorrie suggested. 

“Good point” Violet acknowledged. “It wouldn’t do for us to walk around here in dresses from the future”.

Dorrie pointed her wand at Violet and Candice, and changed them back to what they had been wearing before they had left. Dorrie then waved her wand over her head, and changed back to what she had been wearing before she had left.

“We still have a few hours of daylight left here” Violet pointed out. “Let’s say we take a walk in the gardens behind the castle”.

“You’ll love the gardens” Dorrie smiled at Candice.

“Sounds good” Candice smiled back.

Violet, Dorrie, and Candice walked out of Dorrie’s room, as Violet put her arms around Dorrie and Candice. As the three walked outside, Queen Miranda saw them from a distance, and smiled. It was nice seeing Violet, Dorrie, and Candice as a family.

Three weeks later

It was now late August in Enchancia. The adoption of Candice by Violet had been finalized, and Candice was now Violet’s legally adopted daughter, and Dorrie’s legally recognized sister. Candice had also started her training as a maid in the castle, aided by Dorrie. Candice quickly got the hang of things, thanks to her having the same strong work ethic that Dorrie had.

It was also discovered that Candice, like Dorrie, was quite good at playing dazzleball. In fact, Candice was soon offered a place on the Dunwitty Ducks team.

Dorrie, Candice, Sofia, and James were in a field just outside of the village playing a friendly game of dazzleball just for the fun of it. As the four were taking a rest, they heard Danika talking to the other members of the Justice Jaguars who were practicing in a nearby park.

“I can't believe you're leaving the Jaguars, Danika” Michael Vallone, a member of the Jaguars, said to Danika.

Dorrie, Candice, Sofia, and James hid behind a nearby shrub so they could hear better.

“Nonsense, Michael!” Danika spoke up. “We have a practice game against the Dingoes in two days!”.

“What about your uncle?” Debra Higgins, another player for the Jaguars, asked Danika.

"I talked to Uncle Taboc, and he's allowing me to stay in Dunwitty on the condition that I visit him, Aunt Eldora, and my five cousins in Fairyardia on occasion" Danika responded.

“That’s good news” Jeremiah acknowledged, “because with all the coaching that Sofia and her friends have been giving Jacob, the Dingoes are going to be one tough team to beat”.

“Yes!” James cheered, just loud enough for the Jaguars to hear.

“James!” Sofia scolded. 

“Sorry, Sof” James apologized.

“Okay, you four spies” Jeremiah joked, “come on out here”.

“Well, I guess we’re busted” Candice chuckled as she, Dorrie, Sofia, and James emerged.

“Tell you what” Danika smiled at Dorrie, Candice, Sofia, and James. “How about the four of you join us in a friendly game of dazzleball?”.

“Sounds good” Sofia smiled back.

As everybody had fun playing dazzleball in the park, Hematite watched from a safe distance.

“What a sickening sweet sight” Hematite thought to herself as she watched everybody playing dazzleball. “No matter. Danika’s amulet will be mine soon enough to give to Valtor”.

(End of Chapter 30).

Author’s notes

Abby Murphy and her parents are original characters I created for this story.

Alfea College for Fairies is from “Winx Club”.

An unbreakable vow is from “Harry Potter”.

Annie Cooper-Lawrence: this is a grown up version of Annie from the 1976-1980 TV series “Family”. Considering that Annie is a wunderkind (someone who achieves success or shows great talent at a young age), it’s not surprising that Annie would have been eventually recruited to be a Voyager. For more about Annie being a Voyager, see Chapter 23 of “Dorrie”.

Candice is an original character I created for this story. In regard to Candice in this chapter, I want to thank SailorWednesdayMercury for coming up with a name for Candice’s amulet (the Amulet of Valorage - a cross between Valor and Courage).

Cornelia Rose is an original character created by A.t. for this story.

Danika Leah Knight is an original character created by SailorWednesdayMercury for this story.

Debra Higgins is an original character I created for this story.

Elektro the Moto-Man was an attraction at the 1939 New York World’s Fair. Elektro was a robot, built by the Westinghouse Corporation, which was seven feet tall. Elektro could walk by voice command, speak about 700 words (using a 78-rpm record player), smoke cigarettes, blow up balloons, and move his head and arms. Elektro's body consisted of a steel gear, cam and motor skeleton covered by an aluminum skin. His photoelectric "eyes" could distinguish red and green light.

For more about the Amulet of Tlara, see my story “The Newest Princess”.

For more about Violet’s role as a Voyager, see Chapter 23 of “Dorrie”.

Gwen, and Gwen’s workshop, are from the “Sofia the First” episode “Gizmo Gwen”.

Hematite is an original character created by SailorWednesdayMercury for this story. Hematite is also the name for the principal form of iron ore, consisting of ferric oxide in crystalline form, occuring in a red earthy form.

I want to thank SailorWednesdayMercury for the help and ideas she has been providing for this story. Her continued help and ideas have been of great value, and I wanted readers to be aware of this.

Jacob Lee is an original character created by SailorWednesdayMercury for this story.

Jacob Voronkov came up with the meeting between Scarlet and Maleficent, complete with some dialog, while I enhanced the meeting with an unbreakable vow. Jacob also came up with the scene where Scarlet is adjusting Dorrie’s amulet, as well as providing a lot of the dialog used in that scene.

Jason Blackstone is an original character created by SailorWednesdayMercury for this story.

Jeremiah Eli Cook is an original character created by SailorWednesdayMercury for this story.

King Taboc Wise is not Taboc the Wise from “Winx Club”. King Taboc Wise is a character developed by SailorWednesdayMercury for this story, inspired by Taboc the Wise.

Maleficent, as seen in this story, is the Maleficent of old from “Sleeping Beauty”. Bringing in Maleficent into “Dorrie” was the idea of SailorWednesdayMercury. In regard to Maleficent, readers of my stories might recall that Maleficent of the Moors is mentioned in Chapter 2 of my story “A Royal Rift”. To clear things up, we’ll consider Maleficent from “Sleeping Beauty”, and Maleficent of the Moors from “Maleficent”, to be two separate characters. To further clear things up, while Maleficent in “Dorrie” is mostly the “Sleeping Version” version, I’m also adding in some elements from the “Disney Descendants” version (such as a Maleficent with child, and her way of talking).

Michael Vallone is an original character I created for this story.

Omni, and Voyager, are from the “Voyagers!” TV series.

Princess Lissa is an original character I created for this story (readers of “Dorrie” will recall that Lissa first appeared in Chapters 15 and 16 of “Dorrie”).

SailorWednesdayMercury came up with the idea of having Danika think about living in Fairyardia with King Taboc Wise. SailorWednesdayMercury also came up with the idea of the scene set in late-August with the Justice Jaguars, and also provided some dialog for the scene (I enhanced the scene by adding in Hematite). 

The British Pavilion at the 1939 New York World’s Fair was devoted to British life, and included on display a copy of the Magna Carta (a document, written in 1215, that states the liberties guaranteed to the British people).

The Dunwitty Dingoes and the Justice Jaguars are two dazzleball teams created by SailorWednesdayMercury for this story.

The Dunwitty Ducks is the dazzleball team from the “Sofia the First” episode “A Tale of Two Teams”.

The Kingdom of Fairyardia (pronounced “Fairy-ar-dia”) is an original concept I came up with for this story. Fairyardia is home to a variety of fairies who work with humans.

The Scarlet Warrior (A.K.A. Scarlet) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlet) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlet Katherine Felchenerow) is a character created by Jacob Voronkov, and is used in my stories with permission from Jacob Voronkov. Meanwhile, the character of Colette is a character that I and Jacob Voronkov created, and is based on Bayonetta from the video game “Bayonetta” (please note that Colette, and Madam Collette of Enchancia Castle, are two different characters who are not related in any way, shape, or form).

The time travel trip to help Elvis get his career started is mentioned in Chapter 27 of “Dorrie”.

The Voder was a piece of equipment on display at the 1939 New York World’s Fair. The Voder, on display at the AT&T Pavilion at the fair, had a mechanized, synthetic voice which spoke to attendees, and foretold the widespread use of electronic voices decades later.

Valtor: for those who are wondering, Valtor is based on the character of the same name seen in “Winx Club”. Consider the Valtor in this story to be adapted for use in the “Sofia the First” universe.

What do you call a fake noodle? An Impasta.

Disclaimer

Cornelia Rose, everything associated to her, and the other original ideas from A.t are the property of A.t, and are used in this story with the permission of A.t.

Danika Leah Knight, Jacob Lee, Jason Blackstone, Jeremiah Eli Cook, everything associated to them, and the other original ideas from SailorWednesdayMercury are the property of SailorWednesdayMercury, and are used in this story with the permission of SailorWednesdayMercury.

“Disney Descendants” and everything associated with it © Disney.

“Family” and everything associated to it © Icarus Productions, Spelling-Goldberg Productions, Columbia Pictures Television, and Sony Pictures Television.

“Harry Potter” and everything associated to it © Bloomsbury Publishing, Arthur A. Levine Books, Chris Columbus, Alfonso Cuarón, Mike Newell, David Yates, David Heyman, Chris Columbus, Mark Radcliffe, David Barron, J. K. Rowling, Steve Kloves, Michael Goldenberg, Heyday Films, 1492 Pictures, and Warner Bros. Pictures.

“Maleficent” and everything associated with it © Disney.

“Sleeping Beauty” and everything associated with it © Disney.

“Sofia the First” and everything associated to it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell and Disney.

The Scarlet Warrior and the other original ideas from Jacob Voronkov are the property of Jacob Voronkov, and are used in my stories with the permission of Jacob Voronkov.

“Voyagers!” and everything associated to it © James D. Parriot Productions, Universal Television (MCA), and Scholastic Productions.

“Winx Club” and everything associated to it © Rainbow Srl.

I only own Abby Murphy and her parents, Candice and her amulet*, Debra Higgins, Dorrie and her amulet, Michael Vallone, Princess Lissa, the Amulet of Tlara, and the Kingdom of Fairyardia (*while I came up with the idea of Candice having an amulet of her own, equal credit must be given to SailorWednesdayMercury who came up with a name for Candice’s amulet - the Amulet of Valorage).


	31. Chapter 31

Dorrie - a Sofia the First fanfic

I now give you Chapter 31 of “Dorrie”, which starts off a week after the end of Chapter 30.

Chapter 31: September Excitement

A new school year

It was now the very early part of September, and it was time for a new school year to begin. That morning, at the carriage launching and landing area of Enchancia Castle, Sofia, James, and Amber were boarding a flying royal carriage. At the same time, Dorrie walked out onto the area wearing a backpack, a Hexley Hall school uniform, and carrying her broom.

“Hi, Dorrie” Sofia cheerfully waved from the carriage.

“Good morning, Sofia” Dorrie smiled.

“Where’s Candice?” Sofia asked.

“She’ll be out shortly” Dorrie answered.

Inside the castle, at the door leading to the carriage launching and landing area, Violet was talking to Candice. Candice was wearing a Hexley Hall school uniform, a backpack, and carrying a broom.

“Got everything, sweetheart?” Violet asked Candice.

“Yes, Mom” Candice answered with a smile. 

“It was very nice of Cornelia to give you a broom as a gift” Violet remarked. “How are you doing flying it?”.

“Quite well” Candice acknowledged. “After two practices, I was flying like a pro, thanks to Dorrie’s knowledge and experience which was already inside of me”.

“Good” Violet smiled. “You’ve better get out there. You don’t want to be late for your first day at Hexley Hall”.

“Yes, ma’am” Candice happily said as she playfully gave Violet a salute.

Violet walked Candice onto the carriage launching and landing area where everybody was waiting.

“Good morning, Candice” Sofia cheerfully waved from the carriage where Sofia, James, and Amber were sitting.

“Good morning, Sofia” Candice cheerfully waved back.

Violet hugged Dorrie and Candice as Queen Miranda walked onto the carriage launching and landing area. Miranda then walked over to the flying carriage.

“Have a good day, you three” Miranda smiled at Sofia, James, and Amber.

“We will, Mom” James smiled at Miranda.

“You two have yourselves a good day” Violet happily said to Dorrie and Candice.

“Thank you, Mom” Dorrie happily responded.

“We will” Candice added with a smile.

As Dorrie and Candice mounted their brooms, and the flying carriage readied itself for takeoff, Miranda and Violet stepped back to allow those flying enough room to take off.

“Driver” Amber instructed the flying carriage driver, “let Dorrie and Candice go first”.

“As you wish, Princess Amber” the carriage driver acknowledged.

“Thank you, Amber” Dorrie said gratefully.

“You’re welcome” Amber smiled back.

“Ready?” Dorrie asked Candice.

“Ready” Candice answered.

Dorrie and Candice hovered on their brooms for a few seconds, then started flying away from the castle. As Dorrie and Candice flew off, the flying carriage took flight as Miranda and Violet watched.

“Another school year begins” Miranda remarked to Violet. “They grow up so quick”.

“That they do, Queen Miranda” Violet agreed.

“I’m planning to have some tea in the sitting room” Miranda announced. “I’d love it if you would join me”.

“I wouldn’t want to intrude” Violet said.

“Nonsense” Miranda smiled. “We’re friends, and mothers. I’d love to have your company”.

“Then I would be honored, milady” Violet smiled back.

In the sky, Dorrie and Candice flew alongside the flying carriage. Soon, Hexley Hall came into view, with Royal Prep visible nearby.

“Well, this is mine and Candice’s stop” Dorrie announced to Sofia, James, and Amber. “Have a good day at Royal Prep”.

“And have a good day at Hexley Hall” James wished Dorrie and Candice.

Arriving at Hexley Hall

Dorrie and Candice flew their brooms down to Hexley Hall as the royal carriage continued on to Royal Prep. As Dorrie and Candice gently landed their brooms in front of Hexley Hall, Lucinda, Ruby, Jade, Matilda Honey, and Adair Starwell arrived on a school wagon. With them on the wagon were four boys who had also passed Miss Lovegood’s advanced magic class - Vincent McCabe, Richard Wilson, Jeremy Wells, and Doug Walston.

“Good morning Dorrie, Candice” Lucinda happily greeted.

“Good morning, Lucinda” Dorrie happily acknowledged.

“So, this is Hexley Hall” Ruby observed as she looked at the school.

“Amazing” Jade said as she looked at Hexley Hall, which was a long gray building which had a gothic feel to it. 

“Kinda looks like Crunchem Hall ... only much better kept” Matilda thought to herself.

At that moment, Mr. Truesdale, the headmaster of Hexley Hall, walked up.

“Good morning, children” Mr. Truesdale smiled. “Welcome to Hexley Hall. I’m your headmaster, Mr. Truesdale. It’s a pleasure to have you here. If all of you will follow me, I’ll get you settled into your homerooms where you’ll get your class schedules for this school year”.

As Dorrie and the other new students from the village area followed Mr. Truesdale inside, Mr. Truesdale noticed Dorrie and Candice and the fact that they were carrying brooms.

“We don’t often get witches here at Hexley Hall” Mr. Truesdale said to Dorrie and Candice. “It’s an honor to have you among us. But shouldn’t there be two more of you?”.

“Right over here” Lucinda said as she and Adair stepped forward.

“Where are your brooms?” Mr. Truesdale asked Lucinda and Adair.

“Lucinda and I come from the village” Adair answered. “We wanted to ride to school today with our other friends on the school wagon, so we kept our brooms at home”.

“Starting tomorrow, please bring your brooms” Mr. Truesdale requested. “You, Miss Lucinda, Miss Dorrie, and Miss Candice will, effective tomorrow, be enrolled in an advanced broom riding course”.

Dorrie, Candice, Lucinda, and Adair smiled in delight at the idea.

“Meanwhile, also effective tomorrow, the rest of you will be enrolled in a beginners broom riding course” Mr. Truesdale announced to Ruby, Jade, Matilda, Vincent, Richard, Jeremy, and Doug.

“Excuse me, sir” Jade started, “but we don’t have brooms”.

“No problem” Mr. Truesdale smiled. “Here at Hexley Hall, we think of every possible educational need for our students. A Cleepsweep broom will be issued to each new student who doesn’t have a broom, and that broom will immediately become the student’s property for life. Consider it a gift from Hexley Hall for your future”.

“Sweet!” Jade squealed in delight as she and Ruby high fived each other. 

Lunch

The morning had come and gone at Hexley Hall, and it was time for lunch. Dorrie, Candice, Lucinda, Ruby, Jade, Matilda, and Adair spotted each other, and sat down at a table together in the Hexley Hall lunch room and started eating lunch. Vincent, Richard, Jeremy, and Doug had opted to eat outdoors with some male students they had met during the morning.

As Dorrie, Candice, Lucinda, Ruby, Jade, Matilda, and Adair ate and talked together, a girl walked up.

“May I sit down with you?” the girl asked.

“Go ahead” Dorrie cheerfully responded.

The girl sat down with her lunch, and started talking to Dorrie and her friends.

“I’m Gracie Bryant” the girl introduced herself. “My home is far away from here, so I live in a dormitory here at Hexley Hall. I hear all of you are from the nearby village, so you get to go home after school”.

“Lucinda, Ruby, Jade, Matilda, and Adair are from the village” Dorrie politely pointed out. “Candice and I live near the village ... in Enchancia Castle”.

“Wow!” Gracie exclaimed, impressed. “You live in Enchancia Castle? That is so cool!”.

“Our mother is the head maid at the castle” Candice explained. “Dorrie and I live there, and also work part time there”.

“You must meet some exciting guests” Gracie theorized.

“I’ve met a few” Dorrie admitted as she spotted a girl she knew. Dorrie waved the girl over.

“Dorrie” the girl smiled. “I’ve been looking for you”.

“Aileen” Dorrie smiled back at the girl. “Did you just get in from Royal Prep?”.

“Just in time for lunch” Aileen chuckled.

“Everybody, this is Princess Aileen of Rudistan” Dorrie introduced Aileen to the others at the table. “She’s a good witch, and royalty. In the morning, Aileen goes to Royal Prep, and in the afternoon she attends Hexley Hall”.

“A pleasure meeting all of you” Aileen happily acknowledged.

“Sit down with us?” Dorrie asked Aileen.

“I’d love to” Aileen smiled as she sat down.

As everybody at the table talked to each other, Aileen nudged Dorrie, and handed Dorrie a note.

“From Frederick” Aileen whispered to Dorrie.

“Thank you” Dorrie gratefully whispered back.

Dorrie opened the note, and read it.

My dearest Dorrie:

Please do me the honor of having lunch with me tomorrow in the park connecting Royal Prep and Hexley Hall. I’ve drawn a map showing how to get to the park. I’m looking forward to seeing you.

Yours always, Frederick.

Dorrie smiled as she read the note, and looked at the hand drawn map.

“Good news?” Candice asked Dorrie, curious.

“Yes” Dorrie smiled.

“From Prince Frederick?” Lucinda asked playfully.

“Maybe” Dorrie playfully answered.

“Fredrick?” Candice inquired.

“Dorrie and Prince Frederick like each other, Candice” Lucinda explained. “I mean really like each other”.

“Oh!” Candice smiled. “I get it!”.

At that moment, an unused spoon that Gracie was going to use fell off of the table.

“I’ll get it” Matilda said, and quickly used her mind power to pick up the spoon and return it to the table.

“Whoa!” Gracie said to Matilda, impressed. “You’re a minder. That’s a rare gift, and cool too”.

“It has it’s advantages” Matilda smiled.

Everybody at the table continued eating lunch, and talking to each other. It was a pleasant lunch that everybody at the table would remember for a long time.

The next day

At Hexley Hall, it was the class period just before lunch. Dorrie, Candice, Lucinda, and Adair walked up to a classroom, and went inside.

“Good morning, young witchlets” a blond haired woman with white skin happily greeted. “My name is Miss Evonne Caesella, and I’m a good witch like the four of you. Welcome to advanced broom riding class. Please take your seats”.

Dorrie, Candice, Lucinda, and Adair sat down at some desks as Aileen walked in.

“Ah!” Miss Caesella smiled. “Come in Princess Aileen, and have a seat”.

“Thank you, ma’am” Aileen smiled back as she had a seat.

In a few moments, other Hexley Hall students, including Gracie, entered the classroom and sat down.

“And now, we have one more student who will be joining us” Miss Caesella announced as she beckoned somebody to walk through the door. “While she’s not a student of Hexley Hall, she has become quite good at riding a broom. I give you ... Princess Sofia of Enchancia”.

“Thank you for inviting me, Miss Caesella” Sofia happily said as she walked in.

“Please have a seat, Princess Sofia” Miss Caesella invited as she walked over to a chalk board. “Let’s have a refresher of some of the basics of broom riding. If you’ll all turn to page fourteen in your books, we’ll get started”.

After class, Dorrie, Candice, Lucinda, Adair, Aileen, Gracie, and Sofia walked together.

“Sofia, care to join us for lunch?” Lucinda asked. “We’re having pot roast in the Hexley Hall lunch room today”.

“Thank you” Sofia accepted. “I’d love that”.

“Since advanced broom flying class is on Tuesdays and Thursdays, perhaps you could have lunch here on those days?” Adair suggested to Sofia. 

“I don’t see why not” Sofia smiled.

“If you’ll excuse me, I have a lunch date” Dorrie announced as she walked off. “See you later”.

“See you” Candice, Lucinda, Adair, Aileen, and Sofia cheerfully said to Dorrie.

Dorrie picked up her lunch, put it on a tray, and soon found herself at the entrance to a well lit underground hallway that connected Hexley Hall to Royal Prep. Dorrie walked halfway down the underground hallway until she reached a stairway that led to an above ground shelter made of large stones and a wooden roof. The shelter also had a wood door with a large pane of glass in it. As Dorrie reached the top of the stairs, Frederick opened the door for her.

“Welcome, Dorrie” Frederick smiled. “I’m really looking forward to having lunch with you here in this park”.

“I’m looking forward to it, too” Dorrie smiled back.

Frederick had spread a large blanket on the ground, and he and Dorrie sat down on it. As they eat lunch together, the two had an enjoyable time talking to each other. It was nice for the two of them to be together again.

“So, what was your morning like, Dorrie?” Frederick inquired.

“Math, basic potion making, then advanced broom riding” Dorrie smiled. “What about you?”.

“Math for me as well” Frederick answered, “along with royal letter writing, and history of the kingdoms”.

“We have history as well at Hexley Hall” Dorrie remarked. “It’s called world magical history”.

Dorrie and Frederick had a pleasant time being with each other. After a while, it was time for each of them to be getting back to their respective schools for afternoon classes.

“This was really nice” Frederick remarked. “Perhaps we could do this on a regular basis?”.

“I’d love that very much, Frederick” Dorrie happily agreed.

“Then we’ll consider lunch to be a regular date for us when we’re at school” Frederick happily said.

Frederick and Dorrie hugged each other, then walked down the stairs to the underground hallway.

Friday

It was now Friday. For the past few days, Frederick and Dorrie had used their lunch hour to spend time together. It had become an enjoyable time for the two of them.

On this lunch hour, Frederick and Dorrie walked up to the park to discover something new had been put in the park - a picnic table.

“Where did this come from?” Frederick asked himself, puzzled, as he and Dorrie sat their lunches down on the table.

“Actually, we put it here” a woman’s voice came from behind them.

Frederick and Dorrie looked to see Miss Flora standing there with Miss Fauna and Miss Merryweather.

“Um mm” Frederick started in a nervous tone, “we can explain this”.

“There’s no need” Miss Fauna reassured Frederick and Dorrie. “The two of you obviously like each other very much”.

“Then you’re not upset that Prince Frederick and I are spending lunch time together?” Dorrie cautiously asked the three fairies.

“Not at all” Mr. Truesdale smiled as he walked up. “The headmistresses and I thought that since the two of you are spending your lunch hours together, you should be comfortable. To that end, we put a picnic table here for the two of you”.

“We also have a proposal for the two of you” Miss Flora announced.

“What proposal?” Frederick asked, curious.

“The two of you may continue to spend lunch hours together here in the park” Miss Flora started. “The two of you may also feel free to have lunch together anytime you want at either Royal Prep or Hexley Hall”.

“The two of you would be welcome for lunch at either school” Mr. Truesdale happily added. “You could eat lunch here in the park one day, eat lunch at Hexley Hall the next day, and eat lunch at Royal Prep the day after that. Whatever works for the two of you is fine with us”.

“We could ask why?” Dorrie inquired.

“We were all young once” Miss Flora smiled. “We know the happiness that young love brings. The two of you have something quite special. We wouldn’t dream of keeping the two of you apart, especially since both schools are close enough for you to have lunch together”.

“Thank you” Dorrie said with tears of happiness streaming down her face.

“You are quite welcome” Miss Flora happily acknowledged. “And, maybe, this could also bring the students of both schools together in a new era of friendship”.

Frederick and Dorrie started whispering to each other, then turned to the three fairies and Mr. Truesdale.

“With your permission, Dorrie and I would like to suggest something” Frederick announced.

“What do you have in mind?” Mr. Truesdale asked.

“Frederick and I were thinking, if the four of you were willing, that some more picnic tables could be put here in the park” Dorrie started. “In that way, students from both schools could come here, eat lunch together, and find out about one another in the process”.

“Oh!” Miss Flora exclaimed in glee. “That is a wonderful idea”.

“A capitol idea!” Mr. Truesdale happily agreed. 

“Consider it done” Miss Merryweather smiled.

Saturday

It was a sunny Saturday morning at Enchancia Castle, and excitement was in the air. That night at the castle, there would be a party for friends of the Enchancian royal family. Among those who would be attending would be Sofia’s Aunt Tilly.

In the Enchancia Castle kitchen, Dorrie, Candice, and Abby were helping Chef Andre make desserts for the party. The three girls had fun working together as they made chocolate cakes and lemon cakes. Meanwhile, Abby taught Dorrie and Candice how to make fried dough, and how to top the fried dough with powdered sugar and cherries.

As Dorrie, Candice, and Abby were having fun in the kitchen, Sofia was having excitement of her own as she discovered the Secret Library which was located near the castle, and helping free Mazzimo from Prince Roderick.

After their adventure, Sofia and Tilly sat in the Secret Library. Tilly soon found herself lost in thought.

Flashback:

After Mazzimo had been rescued, Tilly met up with the Scarlet Warrior in the woods.

"So, Sofia did her job well, I imagine?" Scarlet asked.

"Of course she did, just like we knew she would" Tilly smiled.

"Now, Sofia can't know about your powers, Tilly” Scarlet cautioned. “I don't know how well she'll take it at her age”.

"Of course she doesn't know that I was actually born with these powers” Tilly admitted. “The Amulet of Avalor was just a way to keep them under lock and key while you trained me how to use my powers".

“Good” Scarlet approved. “Meanwhile, since Sofia will be the new Story Keeper, I had a thought that you might find interesting”.

“Tell me more” Tilly requested.

Scarlet whispered in Tilly’s ear, as Tilly started smiling.

“That’s a whiz bang idea, Scarlet!” Tilly exclaimed in glee.

End of flashback, and back to the present.

“Aunt Tilly?” Sofia asked. “Anything wrong?”.

“Just lost in thought, dear” Tilly answered with a smile.

“What were you thinking about?” Sofia inquired.

“I was thinking that as the new Story Keeper, you have an advantage I didn’t have” Tilly pointed out as she started whispering an idea in Sofia’s ear.

“Oh, Aunt Tilly!” Sofia exclaimed in delight. “That would be perfect”.

“Tell them when you feel the time is right” Tilly smiled. “Meanwhile, we should get going. There’s a party in the castle tonight, and we wouldn’t want to be late”.

That night, everybody had a good time at the party. There was plenty of delicious food to eat, which everybody enjoyed as they talked to each other. At one point, Cleo walked up to Dorrie, Candice, and Abby who were behind a table helping to serve various desserts to the guests.

“I hear the three of you are responsible for the cakes, and the fried dough” Cleo smiled. “Your cakes, and the fried dough, were outstanding”.

“Thank you, Princess Cleo” Dorrie smiled on behalf of herself, Candice, and Abby.

“Would it be possible for me to get the recipes for the cakes, and the fried dough?” Cleo asked. “I’m getting into cooking myself, and I’d love those recipes ... if that’s alright?”.

“I’ll see to it that you have copies of those recipes before you leave, Princess Cleo” Abby acknowledged with a smile. “In fact, I see one of our scribes right now. I’ll make the arrangements for those recipes to be copied immediately”. Abby then walked away to take care of the matter.

“I understand the two of you are attending Hexley Hall this year” Cleo remarked to Dorrie and Candice.

“Yes, Princess” Dorrie acknowledged.

“It’s a fine school” Candice added.

Dorrie, Candice, and Cleo talked for a little while, with Cleo finding out more about Dorrie and Candice in the process. It was an enjoyable talk that the three would remember for a long time. 

Monday

It was now the beginning of a new school week at both Hexley Hall and Royal Prep. With Dorrie and Frederick now having the blessing of the three fairies and Mr. Truesdale, the two had made plans to have lunch together at Royal Prep. As Dorrie made her way to Royal Prep via the underground hallway, she saw somebody standing at the Royal Prep end of the hallway. It was Frederick

“Welcome to Royal Prep, Dorrie” Frederick smiled. “I’ll walk you to the Royal Prep lunch room”.

Dorrie and Frederick held hands as they walked along, with Frederick showing Dorrie sights of interest as they traveled through the halls of Royal Prep. The two then reached the Royal Prep lunch room. When they entered the lunch room, those gathered clapped in celebration of the two. Dorrie and Frederick then sat down at a table, and enjoyed a fine lunch while happily talking to each other.

As Dorrie and Frederick enjoyed lunch, almost everybody looked at them with happiness. There was one Royal Prep student, however, who wasn’t happy at the sight. That student was Princess Deidre of Hythoria.

“Gold digging little witch maid!” Deidre said under her breath about Dorrie. 

“I’ll have you know that is as far from the truth as you can get” a girl’s voice said in disgust from behind Deidre.

Deidre turned around to see Cleo standing there. 

“Oh! It’s just you!” Deidre sneered at Cleo. “I might have known you’d stick up for the the gold digging witch”.

“Trust me, Dorrie is no gold digger” Cleo pointed out. “The truth be told, Dorrie is very wealthy, as is her sister, and her aunt”.

“Oh, don’t make me laugh!” Deidre mocked.

“It’s true, even if you don’t want to admit it” Cleo said. “Dorrie, Candice, and their Aunt Colette are all connected to the House of Cosmarune, and have been each given a sizable fortune from that house. Even Dorrie and Candice’s adopted mother, Violet, has been given a sizable fortune from that house for being a loving mother”.

“So they’re new money - big deal!” Deidre snapped. “They’re still common folk”.

“You could learn from them” Cleo suggested to Deidre. “Money hasn’t changed them. They still work, not because they have to, but because they want to. They get great satisfaction in seeing to the needs of others. It’s a joy that, sadly, you’ll never experience”.

“And what would you know of it?!” Deidre demanded to know of Cleo. “It’s not like your not pampered yourself”.

“I’ve started helping out in the kitchen at my castle” Cleo answered. “There’s a satisfaction that comes from doing things that benefit other people”.

“You know, I did the right thing in dumping you as a friend a few years back” Deidre cruelly said to Cleo. “You were a nothing then, and you’re still a nothing now”.

“Don’t listen to her, Cleo” Hildegard remarked as she came up and stood next to Cleo. “Deidre here has an empty life. You on the other hand have a full life with friends who love you very much. That makes you richer than Deidre will ever be”.

Cleo and Hildegard walked away from Deidre, and made their way over to where Dorrie and Frederick were sitting. As Cleo and Hildegard happily chatted with Dorrie and Frederick, Deidre looked at the scene with disgust.

“You’re still a stinking witch!” Deidre thought in anger about Dorrie. “You have no place in proper society! The sooner you’re shown your place, the better!”.

Wednesday

It was now Wednesday. At the park connecting Hexley Hall and Royal Prep, a number of students from both schools were having lunch together. Some of the students were using the newly added picnic tables, and some were sitting on blankets on the ground. Dorrie and Frederick had decided to have lunch in the park that day, and were at a picnic table with Candice.

As everybody had a good time having lunch together, there was one person who was bound and determined to spoil the mood. That person was Princess Deidre.

Deidre walked to where Dorrie, Candice, and Frederick were sitting.

“You Cosmarunes think you can just waltz in and take up with those better than you” Deidre yelled at Dorrie and Candice. “The fact is that the two of you are just stinking witches. You have no place in high society”.

“You have no right talking to Dorrie and Candice like that!” Frederick barked at Deidre. “They are good people who have done nothing to you!”.

“Good people, you say?” Deidre asked in a mocking tone. “What about Candice here? An evil creation of Maleficent herself. Candice was created to be evil. How do we know that her change to being good isn’t some kind of act on her part to throw us all off guard”.

“I can assure you I’m good” Candice countered.

“Yeah, right!” Deidre mocked. “And we’re suppose to take the word of somebody who may look the same age as us, but is in fact only three months old? You’re a freak, and always will be!”.

“It’s not like I asked to be created” Candice said, with tears forming in her eyes. “I only want to live some kind of a normal life”.

“But you’re not normal!” Deidre shouted. “And you never will be!”.

Candice ran off into the surrounding forest, crying as she went along.

“I’ll make you pay for hurting my sister!” Dorrie yelled as she grabbed Deidre by the collar.

“Go ahead!” Deidre dared Dorrie. “Then I can get you for assaulting a royal!”.

“Allow me, Dorrie” Cleo said as she walked up and faced down Deidre. “This way, it will be a royal against another royal”.

“Oh, that’s rich!” Deidre laughed at Cleo in a mocking voice. “The mouse that roared”.

“I won’t have my best friend getting in trouble over you” Hildegard said to Deidre as she stepped between Cleo and Deidre. “Besides, I want the pleasure ... of cleaning your clock”.

Before Deidre had time to think, Hildegard brought back her fist, and punched Deidre in the face. Deidre fell like a ton of bricks.

“Why you rotten piece of Frizenburg garbage!” Deidre spat at Hildegard. “You’ll pay for that!”.

“I saw the whole thing!” Desmond shouted from a picnic table. “Deidre wasn’t looking where she was going, and ran right into a picnic table”.

“I didn’t know Deidre was so accident prone” James added. “Next thing you know, she’ll be saying somebody punched her just so she can cover up her own clumsiness”.

“Princess Deidre really took a wicked fall into that picnic table” Gracie observed. “Fell right onto her face”.

“It was really a sad thing to witness” Adair admitted. “I thought she knew to look out for things that might be in her way”.

Other students in the park chimed in, agreeing with what Desmond, James, Gracie, and Adair had just said. Deidre sat on the ground, completely stunned at the students who were turning against her.

“So, this is the way it’s gonna be?!” Deidre asked Hildegard in a confused tone of voice.

“It would appear so” Hildegard answered with a self assured smile forming on her face. “I suggest you have yourself checked out. You hit that picnic table hard”.

“You may have won this round!” Deidre snapped at Hildegard. “But mark my words, there will be payment sooner or later!”.

“Threats are illogical” Hildegard pointed out, “and payment is usually quite expensive”.

Deidre got up, brushed past Hildegard, and stormed back to Royal Prep.

“I have to find Candice” Dorrie said to Frederick, worried.

“I’ll come with you” Frederick responded.

In the forest

As Candice sat down against a tree and started sobbing, her amulet became visible and started glowing brightly. In a few moments, a short and plump woman with red hair, white skin, and a kind face appeared. The woman sat down next to Candice, and put her arms around Candice.

“Who are you?” Candice asked, taken off guard.

“I’m Mrs. Molly Weasley, and I’m a witch” the woman gently answered. “Your amulet summoned me. It summons a witch, warlock, or wizard when you need help ... or simply a shoulder to lean on. What’s wrong, Candice?”.

“I’m a freak!” Candice cried out. “And I always will be. I’m nothing but a clone who was originally created to be evil. And people like Princess Deidre are never gonna let me live that down”.

“You’re a fine young lady” Molly reassured Candice. “I don’t know where Deidre learned about right and wrong, but she seems to have missed a few crucial lessons. You on the other hand are a credit to humanity. You’re a kind, caring, and good young lady, and that will take you far”.

“Deep down inside, I always fear that someday I’ll revert back to evil” Candice confessed. “And that thought scares me to death”.

“Don’t you worry, that won’t happen” Molly gently said. “The simple fact that you worry about it so means it will never happen, because the good in you will never let it happen”.

Candice leaned against Molly, as Molly gently held Candice. In a few minutes, Dorrie and Frederick’s voices could be heard in the distance.

“Candice” Dorrie called out.

“Candice” Frederick also called out. “Where are you?”.

“Time for me to be leaving” Molly smiled at Candice. 

“A question before you leave” Candice requested.

“If I can” Molly agreed.

“What does my future hold?” Candice wanted to know.

“Well, I can’t give you specifics, mind you” Molly started. “I can, however, tell you that you’ll become a beloved and respected person in your own right - a person that people will be proud to know. You stand tall, Candice. Life has some wonderful surprises for you”.

“Thank you for telling me that” Candice said gratefully. “And thank you for coming”.

“You’re welcome, sweetheart” Molly smiled as she gently kissed Candice on the forehead. Molly then disappeared into thin air as Dorrie and Frederick walked up. At the same time, Candice’s amulet became invisible once again.

“Oh, thank God you’re okay” Dorrie said to Candice, relieved.

“We were worried about you” Frederick added, concerned.

“I’m sorry I ran off” Candice apologized. “What Princess Deidre said really got to me”.

“Don’t you listen to Deidre” Frederick said to Candice. “She’s a bitter person who doesn’t like much of anybody. I doubt if she likes herself. You’re so much better than she is”.

Candice smiled at Frederick for his kindness.

“I can see why you love Frederick so” Candice smiled at Dorrie. “He’s a kind and caring person. He’s a keeper”.

Dorrie and Frederick smiled at Candice’s kind words.

“Let’s say we get back to school” Dorrie suggested to Candice.

Dorrie and Frederick helped Candice up, and started walking back to the park. 

The next Saturday

It was Saturday morning at Enchancia Castle, and Sofia had summoned Dorrie and Candice to Sofia’s bedroom.

“Ah, come in” Sofia smiled as Dorrie and Candice arrived.

Once Dorrie and Candice had entered Sofia’s bedroom, Sofia closed the sliding doors.

“What can we do for you, Sofia?” Dorrie asked.

“Well, first of all, I think it’s time Candice knew about my amulet” Sofia answered as she turned to Candice. “The truth is, my amulet is magical, just like yours and Dorrie’s amulets are”.

“Wait!” Candice exclaimed. “Sofia knows about our amulets?”.

“Sofia and I have known about each other’s amulets for a while now” Dorrie admitted. “I thought Sofia should know about your amulet as well”.

“Okay” Candice agreed.

“If the two of you will make your amulets visible, I’d like to show you a trick that Scarlet, and my Aunt Tilly, showed me recently” Sofia requested of Dorrie and Candice.

Dorrie and Candice waved their hands over their amulets, making them visible.

“Now, lets hold hands” Sofia requested.

Sofia, Dorrie, and Candice held hands.

“I wish us to be transported to the Secret Library” Sofia said as her amulet started glowing brightly. Dorrie and Candice’s amulets also started glowing brightly. In a few moments, the three disappeared from Sofia’s bedroom, and reappeared inside the Secret Library.

“Wow!” Dorrie and Candice exclaimed in awe over what Sofia’s amulet could now do.

“Scarlet tells me that your amulets also have the same ability to transport the wearers to wherever they want to go” Sofia informed Dorrie and Candice. “Although, the range is limited - about thirty miles maximum”.

“Still, that’s a gift that could come in quite handy” Dorrie remarked.

“What is this place?” Candice asked as she looked around.

“This is the Secret Library, located near the castle” Sofia answered. “All of these books contain stories without endings. I’ve recently become the Story Keeper for the library. As Story Keeper, my job is to travel around and find an ending for each book. But, as you can imagine, that is a big task”.

“I can imagine it is” Dorrie observed.

“Therefore, I’m going to need some helpers” Sofia announced to Dorrie and Candice. “And I’d like the two of you to be those helpers”.

“You want ... us?” Candice asked, taken off guard.

“Yes” Sofia smiled. “The three of us have magical amulets, and it makes perfect sense for us to work together finding endings for these books. What do you say? Are the two of you in?”.

“Yes!” Dorrie and Candice exclaimed in glee.

“Good” Sofia happily said.

“One question?” Dorrie asked. “Candice and I have our duties here at the castle that would get in the way of working with you. How do we get around that?”. 

“No problem” Sofia answered with a smile. “My Aunt Tilly just arranged with my parents for the two of you to be available to me should the need arise, sort of like ladies in waiting on a part time basis. That will allow you to help me here in the library”.

“So, when do we get started?” Candice asked.

“No time like the present” Sofia winked. “Let’s all sit down, and see what story the library pulls up for us”.

Sofia, Dorrie, and Candice sat down, as the library picked out a book for the three. As the book appeared in front of the three, Candice looked at the library, and the book, in awe. Candice couldn’t help but think that Molly had been right - that life was going to have some wonderful surprises. And the Secret Library was one of those surprises. Life was good.

(End of Chapter 31).

Author’s notes

Adair Starwell and her parents are original characters I created for use in my “Sofia the First” stories. For more on Adair, see Chapter 4 of my story “Tales from the Castle”.

Candice Cooper is an original character I created for this story.

Cleansweep: a standard broom, used for flying, from “Harry Potter”.

Cornelia Rose is an original character created by A.t. for this story.

Doug Walston, Jeremy Wells, Richard Wilson, and Vincent McCabe are background characters I created for this story.

For more about Cleo and her former friendship with Deidre, see my stories “Incident at Royal Prep”, and Chapter 3 of “Tales from the Castle”.

For more about Tilly’s powers, see my story “Getting To Know Tilly”.

Gracie Bryant is an original character I created for this story.

“Hexley Hall” is from the “Sofia the First” episode “Substitute Cedric”.

I want to thank SailorWednesdayMercury for the help and ideas she has been providing for this story. Her continued help and ideas have been of great value, and I wanted readers to be aware of this.

Lady in waiting: a lady appointed to attend to a queen or princess.

Maleficent, as seen in this story, is the Maleficent of old from “Sleeping Beauty”. Bringing in Maleficent into “Dorrie” was the idea of SailorWednesdayMercury. In regard to Maleficent, readers of my stories might recall that Maleficent of the Moors is mentioned in Chapter 2 of my story “A Royal Rift”. To clear things up, we’ll consider Maleficent from “Sleeping Beauty”, and Maleficent of the Moors from “Maleficent”, to be two separate characters. To further clear things up, while Maleficent in “Dorrie” is mostly the “Sleeping Version” version, I also added in some elements from the “Disney Descendants” version (such as a Maleficent with child, and her way of talking).

Matilda Honey and Crunchem Hall are inspired by Matilda and Crunchem Hall from the Matilda children’s book and movie.

Minder: a term I came up for this story to describe, in a magical way, the power that Matilda Honey has to move things with her mind.

Miss Evonne Caesella is an original character I created for this story.

Miss Gayle Lovegood is an ancestor to the “Harry Potter” character Luna Lovegood (Miss Gayle Lovegood is an original character I created for this story).

Mr. Truesdale is an original character I created for this story. As readers of this story might remember, Mr. Truesdale was first introduced in Chapter 13 of “Dorrie”.

Mrs. Molly Weasley is from “Harry Potter”.

Princess Aileen is an original character I created for this story. As readers of this story might remember, Princess Aileen was first introduced in Chapter 24 of “Dorrie”.

Princess Deidre is an original character I created for use in my “Sofia the First” stories. Meanwhile, the Kingdom of Hythoria is an original kingdom I created as a home for Princess Deidre.

Scribe: someone employed to make written copies of documents and manuscripts.

“Sofia, care to join us for lunch?” Lucinda asked. “We’re having pot roast in the Hexley Hall lunch room today” - as readers of Chapter 6 of my story “Witch Tales” might recall, pot roast is one of Lucinda’s favorite foods.

The inclusion of elements from “The Secret Library”, along with the Scarlet Warrior, was an idea suggested by Jacob Voronkov. I decided to expand upon the idea by adding a party at Enchancia Castle that night, having Tilly as one of the invited guests, and having the Scarlet Warrior giving Tilly an idea to be passed along to Sofia.

The Scarlet Warrior (A.K.A. Scarlet) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlet) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlet Katherine Felchenerow) is a character created by Jacob Voronkov, and is used in my stories with permission from Jacob Voronkov. Meanwhile, the character of Colette is a character that I and Jacob Voronkov created, and is based on Bayonetta from the video game “Bayonetta” (please note that Colette, and Madam Collette of Enchancia Castle, are two different characters who are not related in any way, shape, or form).

The Secret Library, Mazzimo, and Prince Roderick are from the “Sofia the First” episode “The Secret Library”.

“Threats are illogical” Hildegard pointed out, “and payment is usually quite expensive” - I took this from the classic “Star Trek” episode “Journey to Babel” where Ambassador Sarek basically says the same thing to the Tellarite ambassador.

Disclaimer

Cornelia Rose, everything associated to her, and the other original ideas from A.t are the property of A.t, and are used in this story with the permission of A.t.

“Disney Descendants” and everything associated with it © Disney.

“Harry Potter” and everything associated to it © Bloomsbury Publishing, Arthur A. Levine Books, Chris Columbus, Alfonso Cuarón, Mike Newell, David Yates, David Heyman, Chris Columbus, Mark Radcliffe, David Barron, J. K. Rowling, Steve Kloves, Michael Goldenberg, Heyday Films, 1492 Pictures, and Warner Bros. Pictures.

“Matilda” and everything associated to it © Roald Dahl, Scholastic Books, and TriStar Pictures.

“Sleeping Beauty” and everything associated with it © Disney.

“Sofia the First” and everything associated to it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell, and Disney.

“Star Trek” and everything associated to it © CBS-TV, and Paramount Pictures.

The Scarlet Warrior and the other original ideas from Jacob Voronkov are the property of Jacob Voronkov, and are used in my stories with the permission of Jacob Voronkov.

I only own Abby Murphy and her parents, Adair Starwell and her parents, Candice Cooper, Doug Walston, Dorrie Cooper, Gracie Bryant, Jeremy Wells, Miss Evonne Caesella, Miss Gayle Lovegood, Mr. Truesdale, Princess Aileen, Princess Deidre, Richard Wilson, the House of Cosmarune, the Kingdom of Hythoria, and Vincent McCabe.


	32. Chapter 32

Dorrie - a Sofia the First fanfic

I now give you Chapter 32 of “Dorrie”, which starts off at the point where Chapter 31 ended. In this chapter, there is a special surprise for Danazia Gray who has been wishing for the return of two of my original characters.

Chapter 32: Friendship

In the Secret Library

Sofia, Dorrie, and Candice sat down, as the Secret Library picked out a book for the three. As the book appeared in front of the three, Candice looked at the library, and the book, in awe. Candice couldn’t help but think that Molly had been right - that life was going to have some wonderful surprises. And the Secret Library was one of those surprises. Life was good.

“Well, lets say we get this book open” Sofia happily suggested.

“This is interesting” Dorrie observed as she looked at the cover of the book. “There is a pocket watch symbol at the bottom corner of the book’s cover”.

“Maybe if we start reading the book, the pocket watch symbol will be explained” Candice theorized.

Sofia opened the book, and the three looked at the title page.

“The Tale of Saladin the Good: a time travel adventure” Sofia read.

“Interesting” Dorrie commented. “That would explain why there is a pocket watch symbol on the cover”.

“In the past, in the Kingdom of Orwellia, there was a cruel king named Duncan” the narrator started. “Duncan taxed his people unmercifully, leaving his people barely able to buy basic needs. Then, one day, a young man by the name of Saladin Knight was passing through the kingdom. Saladin saw the plight of the people of Orwellia, and decided to steal money from the selfish rich people of the kingdom. Saladin gave this money to the needy people of the kingdom”.

“That’s Danika’s birth father” Dorrie said of Saladin. “He must have been like Robin Hood - stealing from the rich and giving to the poor”.

“The people of Orwellia treated Saladin as a hero, and it made Saladin happy to be able to help” the narrator continued as a scene from the past flashed into Sofia, Dorrie, and Candice’s heads. The scene showed young Saladin and some of the people of Orwellia singing “My, What A Happy Day”.

My, what a happy day. What a sunny sky. Kind of makes you sigh in a happy way. What a very merry day. All the world is gay. When your cares are light. And your heart takes flight. And you’re swept away.

The air is sweet with clover. The clouds are turning over. Oh, yes, they’re turning over. Just to show their silver lining. 

My, what a happy day. Never knew such bliss. Never read of this. In a book or play. What a lovely day.

What a great big gorgeous, sumptuous, thumping, bumptious, hum-galumptious, simply scrumptious. My, what a happy day.

Poor villagers who have received money. My, what a happy day.

Never knew such bliss. Never read of this. In a book or play. What a lovely day.

What a great big gorgeous, sumptuous, thumping, bumptious, hum-galumptious, simply scrumptious. Oh, my, oh, my, what a happy day!

“But the happiness was short lived” the narrator explained. “King Duncan used his guards to track down young Saladin. King Duncan then had young Saladin locked up in the king’s dungeon. There, young Saladin waits to be rescued by the Story Keeper and her helpers”.

Before Sofia, Dorrie, and Candice knew it, the three of them were sucked into the book.

In the past

Sofia, Dorrie, and Candice found themselves back in time in the Kingdom of Orwellia. Dorrie and Candice were dressed in witch outfits, wearing their wands, and holding their brooms. To Sofia’s surprise, she was also dressed in a witch outfit, and holding her broom. 

“Why am I dressed as a witch?” Sofia asked, puzzled, as her amulet started glowing. In a few moments, a wand appeared in Sofia’s free hand.

“Whoa!” Dorrie and Candice exclaimed in awe.

“I don’t know how to be a witch” Sofia remarked at first, before realizing she had been given magical knowledge. “On second thought, I do know how to be a witch. My amulet must have given me that knowledge. But why?”.

“Perhaps, at some point in your future, you are destined to become a witch?” Dorrie suggested to Sofia.

“Well, imagine that” Candice started, impressed. “A princess witch”.

“We’ve better get going” Dorrie pointed out. “Saladin is waiting to be rescued”.

“Quite right” Sofia agreed. “But how do we find where Saladin is being held?”.

At that moment, Sofia’s amulet started glowing with a bright blue light - the same light that had first led Sofia to the Secret Library.

“I think my amulet is acting as a beacon which will lead us to Saladin” Sofia theorized.

“Then lets get going” Candice said as she, Dorrie, and Sofia mounted their brooms, and flew off.

As Sofia, Dorrie, and Candice flew on their brooms, a thought sprang into Sofia’s head.

“Guys” Sofia started, “since we are in the past, we shouldn't say or do anything that would give us away, that would totally change the future as we know it”.

“Good point” Dorrie agreed.

After a little bit of flying time, Sofia, Dorrie, and Candice saw King Duncan’s castle in the distance.

“We’ve better land before we get any closer” Dorrie suggested. “After all, we don’t know what kind of reception strangers might get here”.

Sofia’s amulet then stopped glowing. The three girls landed their brooms, and peeked at King Duncan’s castle from a nearby forest. It was a gray castle that had a dark feel to it. The truth be told, the whole area had a dark feel to it.

“Such a cold, uninviting place” Candice remarked. “It’s as if somebody has sucked away all the happiness that once existed”.

“A good observation” a woman’s voice came from behind Sofia, Dorrie, and Candice.

A visitor from Sofia’s amulet

Sofia, Dorrie, and Candice quickly turned around to see a 32-year-old woman with white skin and reddish hair standing there. The woman was also wearing a tiara, and a purple gown.

“You” Sofia smiled. “You’re back”.

“Yes, little one” the woman smiled as she hugged Sofia.

“Who is this, Sofia?” Dorrie wanted to know, curious.

“As you know, my amulet calls a princess when I need help” Sofia answered. “And this is a very special princess. She’s me - from the future”.

“Wow!” Dorrie and Candice exclaimed, impressed.

“Sofia and I have met once before” the older version of Sofia said to Dorrie and Candice. “I came to her when Amber was very sick. That was before the two of you came to the castle”.

“A pleasure to meet you, ma’am” Dorrie curtsied.

“A great pleasure” Candice added as she curtsied as well.

“You don’t have to curtsy in my presence” older Sofia smiled. “We’re all old friends where I come from. But, enough of that. I’m here to give you some information you’ll need to know”.

“What information?” young Sofia asked.

“The Kingdom of Orwellia is a dark place” older Sofia started. “King Duncan and his forces censor the press to keep the people in the dark about what is going on in the kingdom. King Duncan also has a secret police force that keeps an eye on the people, and arrests anyone with subversive tendencies. Nothing goes on in the kingdom without King Duncan knowing about it”.

“Then how are we suppose to rescue Saladin?” young Sofia wanted to know.

“I’m here to tell you about a trick” older Sofia answered. “It involves your mind power, and your amulet. You walk up to somebody while holding your amulet. Concentrate, and slowly wave your other hand in front of the person’s face while announcing what you want the person to do. While you are doing that, the person will be under a trance, and will obey your commands. It is, of course, only meant to be used against an enemy”.

“I understand” young Sofia acknowledged.

“Another thing” older Sofia continued. “Saladin’s singing can also be used for distracting evil people. You’ll see that for yourself in a little while”.

“Thank you for the information” Dorrie thanked older Sofia.

“No problem” older Sofia smiled. “Now the three of you had better get going - you have a good man to rescue”.

King Duncan’s castle

Dorrie, Candice, and young Sofia walked up to King Duncan’s castle. As the three girls approached the guard at the front gate, the guard addressed them.

“What do you three witches want?!” the guard barked at Sofia, Dorrie, and Candice.

Sofia held her amulet with one hand, and waved her other hand in front of the guard’s face.

“We’re expected” Sofia announced. “Let us pass”.

“You are expected” the guard said in a trance. “You may pass”.

Sofia, Dorrie, and Candice quickly passed the guard, and found themselves in the courtyard of King Duncan’s castle.

“So far, so good” Candice remarked.

“Now to find the dungeon” Dorrie pointed out.

At that moment, Sofia’s amulet started glowing once again with a bright blue light.

“Looks like my amulet is going to lead us to the dungeon” Sofia announced.

In a little bit, the three girls found themselves inside the dungeon. As they looked around a corner, they saw a guard sitting next to a cell which contained Saladin. As Saladin sat in his cell, he saw Sofia, Dorrie, and Candice out of the corner of his eye.

“Guard?” Saladin asked the guard. “Do you mind if I sing?”.

“Go ahead, for all the good it will do you” the guard answered.

Saladin started singing “My Favorite Dream”.

In my favorite dream. There my heart can go romancing. Dancing to a heavenly theme. But there’s something else I look forward to. It’s a secret, but here’s a clue. She’s my favorite you-know-who. You’re the heroine of my most favorite dream.

The song had a hypnotic effect on the guard. In a few moments, the guard fell asleep. Saladin then looked at Sofia, Dorrie, and Candice as he kept singing and motioned toward the guard.

In his right vest pocket you’ll find the key. The right vest pocket, go carefully.

Sofia, Dorrie, and Candice quietly walked up to the sleeping guard, as Sofia carefully reached into the guard’s right vest pocket and brought out the key to the cell. Sofia then unlocked the door of Saladin’s cell.

“I’m most grateful to you three young ladies for freeing me” Saladin whispered to Sofia, Dorrie, and Candice.

“You’re very welcome, sir” Sofia whispered back.

At that moment, the guard suddenly woke up.

“Hey!” the guard shouted. “What’s going on here?!”.

Sofia raised her wand, pointed at at the guard, and shouted “Repulsia!”. The blast from Sofia’s wand sent the guard crashing into the wall, knocking him unconscious in the process.

“Whoa!” Sofia exclaimed, taken off guard by the magic she had just produced. “Where did that come from?”.

“It must have been part of the magical knowledge your amulet gave you” Candice theorized.

“Let’s get out of here while the going is good” Dorrie suggested.

Before Sofia, Dorrie, Candice, and Saladin could leave the dungeon, a large ogre stepped in front of them.

“I am the ogre of King Duncan’s castle” the ogre announced. “You shall not pass!”.

Sofia’s amulet suddenly started glowing brightly.

“Why is your jewel glowing like that?” the ogre asked Sofia, puzzled.

Two fifteen-year-old girls appeared out of thin air behind the ogre. One of the girls had white skin, was slender, and had shoulder length dark brown hair. The other girl had white skin, was also slender, and had short, brown hair. The girl with the shoulder length hair quickly picked up a shield, and hit the ogre in the head with it. The ogre fell forward, unconscious.

“Nice shot, Courtney!” the girl with short, brown hair happily exclaimed.

“I’ve got to admit, that was a good shot” the girl with shoulder length dark brown hair giggled.

“Who are you?” Sofia asked the two fifteen-year-old girls.

“I’m Princess Courtney of Lavoria” the girl with shoulder length dark brown hair answered. “And this is my sister, Princess Dawn”.

“Hi” Dawn smiled.

“Your amulet summoned us, Sofia” Courtney announced.

“Do I know you?” Sofia asked Courtney and Dawn.

“Dawn and I are from the future” Courtney smiled.

“You haven’t met us yet ... but you will in the future” Dawn happily added.

“The four of you had better be going” Courtney suggested to Sofia, Dorrie, Candice, and Saladin.

“Good idea” Dorrie acknowledged.

“Everybody - hold on to me” Sofia directed Dorrie, Candice, and Saladin. Sofia then turned to Courtney and Dawn. “Thank you for your help”.

“You’re very welcome” Courtney smiled at Sofia.

As Dorrie, Candice, and Saladin held onto Sofia, Sofia touched her amulet, and concentrated. In a few moments, Sofia, Dorrie, Candice, and Saladin disappeared into thin air.

“So, that was Sofia as a child?” Dawn asked Courtney.

“Yes, it was” Courtney smiled.

“She’s so cute” Dawn said of Sofia with a smile.

“She is, isn’t she” Courtney happily acknowledged.

Courtney and Dawn felt a strange sensation come over them.

“I’ve got the feeling we’ll be leaving in a few moments” Courtney said to Dawn. “We’ve got a lot to do back home”.

“I’m looking forward to this year’s Christmas celebration” Dawn smiled. “It will be one year since we became the best of friends”.

“A true Christmas miracle” Courtney smiled back as she hugged Dawn. “I’m glad you’re my sister, Dawn”.

“And I’m glad you’re my sister, Courtney” Dawn happily said.

Courtney and Dawn then disappeared into thin air.

Away from King Duncan’s castle

About twenty miles away from King Duncan’s castle, Sofia, Dorrie, Candice, and Saladin appeared out of thin air.

“Looks like nobody is around” Candice observed. “Good”.

“I can’t thank you girls enough for getting me out of King Duncan’s clutches” Saladin said, relieved.

“It was our pleasure” Sofia smiled.

“There is one thing I would like to put on the record” Saladin started. “I am not a thief by trade. I only started stealing when I arrived in Orwellia, and saw the poor living conditions of the people in this kingdom. King Duncan didn’t care about the plight of his people, nor did the vast majority of rich people here in Orwellia who aligned themselves with King Duncan. So I decided that those uncaring people who had the means to help should be made to help, even if it meant stealing from them. I would never steal from those who were kind and caring, only from those who wouldn’t lift a finger to help those in need”.

“I can understand that” Dorrie acknowledged. “I guess you could call it a case of desperate times call for desperate measures”.

“Exactly” Saladin agreed. “Thank you for your understanding, miss ... what was your name again?”.

“We’re from the future, sir” Sofia said. “You’ll understand that we can’t give you too much information about ourselves”.

“I see your point” Saladin acknowledged. “I’ve better be off. I recognize this part of Orwellia, and there is a village nearby whose inhabitants I know. And what of you three?”.

“We’ll be returning home” Sofia answered.

“Then I wish the the three of you a safe journey” Saladin smiled. “Again, thank you for your help”. Saladin then started walking toward the village.

As Sofia, Dorrie, and Candice watched Saladin walk off in the distance, the three heard somebody walking in a nearby forest.

“Stay here” Dorrie directed Sofia and Candice as she drew her wand and started walking into the forest.

As Dorrie got a little way into the forest, she felt a presence to her side. Dorrie quickly turned to see ... a younger version of Maleficent.

“What’s a young witchlet doing out on her own?” Maleficent asked Dorrie. 

“Just gathering some herbs” Dorrie responded, trying to throw Maleficent off track.

“I can’t put my finger on it, but I seem to know you” Maleficent remarked to Dorrie. 

“Can’t say I’ve had the pleasure of meeting you before” Dorrie said, still trying to throw Maleficent off track.

“There’s something about you, girl” Maleficent said to Dorrie. “I can’t put my finger on it yet, but there’s definitely something about you”.

At that moment, Dorrie suddenly vanished into thin air. Outside of the forest, Sofia and Candice also disappeared into thin air.

“Oh! You’re a tricky little witchlet” Maleficent said of Dorrie. “One day we will meet again, and I will remember you”.

“Actually, you won’t” a woman’s voice came from behind Maleficent.

Maleficent turned around to see a younger version of the Scarlet Warrior standing there. The Scarlet Warrior’s amulet started glowing brightly as the Scarlet Warrior pointed her finger at Maleficent.

“Obliviate!” the Scarlet Warrior said as a stream of magical energy shot from her finger and hit Maleficent.

Maleficent fell to the ground, and lost consciousness. The Scarlet Warrior then stood over the unconscious Maleficent.

“You won’t remember anything about the girl who was just here, or anything that just happened” the Scarlet Warrior said as she looked at the unconscious Maleficent. “The Book of Secrets doesn’t reveal everything, but it does reveal that you can’t be allowed to remember the girl or anything else that just happened. Until we meet again, Maleficent”.

The Scarlet Warrior then clapped her hands, and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Back in the Secret Library

Sofia, Dorrie, and Candice reappeared in the Secret Library.

“What happened in the forest, Dorrie?” Candice wanted to know.

“I came across a younger Maleficent” Dorrie answered. “I suddenly disappeared before she could find out who I was. When I disappeared, it must have been the library bringing me back”.

“Sofia and I suddenly disappeared as well” Candice revealed to Dorrie. “The library must have brought Sofia and I back at the same time it brought you back”.

“But what effect did Maleficent seeing me have?” Dorrie wondered. “Did it change the time line?”.

“No, it didn’t change the time line” a woman’s voice came from behind Sofia, Dorrie, and Candice.

The three girls turned around to see the Scarlet Warrior standing there.

“Scarlet” Dorrie smiled. “It’s nice to see you, but how do you know about the library?”.

“I’ve known about the library for years” Scarlet answered. “When Tilly discovered the library as a child, I helped her take her first steps as Story Keeper. It’s nice to see that the library is now in the capable hands of the three of you”.

Sofia, Dorrie, and Candice smiled at Scarlet’s compliment. 

“But Maleficent saw me back then” Dorrie pointed out. “Sooner or later, she’s gonna remember that the girl she saw back then was me”.

“Not to worry” Scarlet reassured Dorrie. “At that time, I used an Obliviate spell to erase Maleficent’s memories of you”.

“How did you know I would be there?” Dorrie asked Scarlet.

“I only knew, through the Book of Secrets, that a young witchlet would appear before Maleficent on that day at that location” Scarlet answered. “The Book of Secrets also told me to erase Maleficent’s memories of meeting you back then, which I did. At the time, I didn’t know that the young witchlet would be in fact you, Dorrie”.

“Book of Secrets?” Sofia inquired, curious.

“A magical book which gives, among other things, hints about the future” Scarlet informed Sofia. “It has the ability to rewrite itself on a regular basis so that the information inside is always up to date”.

“What happens if Maleficent ever does remember me from back then?” Dorrie wanted to know.

“I wouldn’t worry about that” Scarlet reassured Dorrie. “The spell I used against Maleficent is quite powerful. Even if she were to somehow remember, the fact that she’s pregnant would stop her from doing anything. While she’s pregnant, Maleficent’s magical power level is quite low. And even after she gives birth, she’ll be busy raising her baby. So I wouldn’t expect to see Maleficent anytime soon”.

“So, what happened in Orwellia after we left?” Candice asked.

“Once Saladin was freed from King Duncan’s dungeon, everything went as it should have” Scarlet answered. “Saladin helped the people of Orwellia stage an uprising against King Duncan. Once Duncan was removed from power, Orwellia was renamed ... Hythoria”.

“Well, imagine that!” Sofia exclaimed in a mix of awe and shock. “Orwellia became Hythoria, the same place that Princess Deidre calls home. Who would have thought?”.

“Indeed” Scarlet agreed.

That afternoon at the castle

The staff at the castle were getting ready for the annual Enchanted Feast which was taking place at Enchancia Castle that night. As Violet was sitting down in the servants area for a few minutes taking a break, Candice walked up.

“Mom?” Candice asked Violet. “May I talk to you?”.

“Of course, sweetheart” Violet smiled. “Have a seat”.

Candice sat down next to Violet.

“What may I do for you, Candice?” Violet inquired.

“Well, I’ve been deciding upon a middle name for myself” Candice started. “And I have a name I would like to use. However, I wouldn’t dream of using it without your permission”.

“What name did you have in mind?” Violet asked, curious.

“I’ll understand if you don’t want me using it” Candice responded.

“Just tell me the middle name you want to use” Violet gently said. “I’m sure it will be just fine”.

“Okay” Candice said. “The middle name I would like to use is ... Meagan, in honor of your departed older sister”.

“Oh, Candice” Violet smiled as tears of happiness filled her eyes. “I would be honored to have you use Meagan’s name as a middle name. And I know that Meagan, if she were here, would be honored”.

Violet and Candice hugged each other as Dorrie, standing in the doorway which led to servants area, watched in happiness.

“Candice Meagan Cooper” Dorrie thought to herself with a smile. “That has a nice ring to it”.

That night

In the Enchancia Castle ballroom, the Enchancian royal family, along with their guests, were sitting at tables waiting for this year’s Enchanted Feast to begin. Among the guests were the royal family of Kaldune, and the royal family of Weiling. Special guests included Danika, Jeremiah, Cornelia, along with King Taboc and his family. King Taboc’s family included Queen Eldora, nine-year-old twins Prince Alan and Princess Anne (with Anne being older than Alan by eight minutes), eight-year-old Princess Lita, seven-year-old Prince Nabu, six-year-old Princess Carlotta, and two-year-old Prince Lance.

As Sofia, Dorrie, and Candice walked into the ballroom, they quickly noticed that the ballroom was a bit of a mess. Baileywick quickly informed them that Prince Lance’s magic was going haywire due to him throwing a fit. Candice noticed out of the corner of her eye that Amber’s hair was a mess as a result.

“Calm down, Lance” King Taboc said as he tried to calm down his son.

“Maybe I can help?” Dorrie suggested as she walked over, pulled out her wand, and produced a fake pair of glasses. Dorrie then picked up a napkin, put it across her face, put the glasses on over the napkin, and turned to Lance. “Hello” Dorrie said to Lance in a comical voice. “I’m Miss Napkin Head”.

Lance looked at Dorrie puzzled for a few seconds, then burst out giggling. At that same time, Lance’s magical fit came to an end. As Dorrie was entertaining Lance, Candice walked over to Amber.

“If you’ll come with me, Amber, I’ll get your hair fixed” Candice offered.

“Oh, my hair is a mess!” Amber exclaimed. “It will take a ton of people to fix it!”.

“I know a trick” Candice explained. “Trust me”.

“Well, it can’t be any worse than it is right now” Amber remarked as she got up and followed Candice.

“King Roland” Taboc started, “I apologize for my son. He’s usually not this unruly. Allow me to clean up the ballroom”.

Taboc pulled out his wand, and used magic to clean the ballroom. Everybody clapped at Taboc’s skill.

“Again, I apologize” Taboc said to Roland.

“These things happen” Roland smiled. “Everything is back to normal. Let’s all have an enjoyable time”.

Meanwhile, in a rest room nearby, Candice brought out her wand, and had Amber sit down.

“We’ll get your hair back to normal in a few moments” Candice reassured Amber. Candice then pointed her wand at Amber. “Beware, forswear ... turn Amber’s hair back to normal” Candice said as a beam of energy gently touched Amber’s hair. A few moments later, Amber’s hair changed back to how it had been before Lance’s fit.

“Oh, thank you, Candice!” Amber exclaimed in relief. “Where did you learn that?”.

“Well, to tell you the truth, I got a look at Maleficent’s spell book while I was with her” Candice explained, nervous. “This was one of the spells in the book. If you don’t mind, I’d rather not have anybody know that I’ve used one of Maleficent’s spells. People might get the wrong idea and think I was using dark magic”.

“I understand” Amber said in an understanding tone. “It’s too bad you can’t use that magic openly - you’re really quite good at it, and you are using it for good”.

“It’s just that I don’t want people getting the wrong idea” Candice confessed.

“Your secret is safe with me” Amber reassured Candice. “Let’s go back out to the ballroom”.

In a few minutes, Amber and Candice returned to the ballroom.

“Everything is back to normal” Amber happily announced as she sat down. “Candice took a brush and fixed me right up”.

Elsewhere in the ballroom, Violet motioned Dorrie and Candice over to a table.

“Sit down, girls” Violet smiled. “The three of us have been invited to this year’s Enchanted Feast”.

“How?” Dorrie and Candice asked.

“This table is assigned to the House of Cosmarune” Violet answered. “The two of you are acting as official representatives of the house. And, because I’m your mother, I was invited as well”.

In a few moments, Roland got up, and addressed those present.

“I want to welcome everybody to this year’s Enchanted Feast” Roland announced. “Our royal sorcerer, Cedric, will now entertain us by magically producing a feast for us all”.

Cedric stepped forward, nervous.

“I hope he can pull this off” Roland remarked to Miranda, “or we are all going to have egg on our face”.

“Don’t worry, Dad” Sofia said. “Mr. Cedric has been practicing for weeks”.

Cedric raised his wand, said a magical incantation, and a roast turkey with all the trimmings appeared.

“Your dinner is served, Your Majesties” Cedric announced to Roland and Miranda.

“Thank you, Cedric” Roland acknowledged, relieved.

“I did it!” Cedric thought to himself in amazement. “I actually did it!”.

The servants started dishing out the roast turkey and the trimmings, and soon served the guests in the ballroom. As the guests started eating the turkey and trimmings, everybody agreed it was among the best meals they had ever eaten.

After the guests had eaten, Cedric produced his now famous morpho mirrors. Everybody had an enjoyable time looking at their reflections in the mirrors. It was a night that would be remembered for a long time.

A few days later

It was a sunny afternoon at Enchancia Castle. Sofia, Amber, and James had just arrived home from attending Royal Prep that day, and Dorrie and Candice had just arrived home from attending Hexley Hall that day. As Dorrie and Candice landed their brooms, Baileywick walked up to them.

“Dorrie, Candice” Baileywick started as he held a package, “this package arrived for the two of you today from House Cosmarune”. Baileywick then handed the package to Dorrie.

“We’ve been expecting this” Dorrie happily said.

“Some magical supplies we had sent over from House Cosmarune” Candice added.

In a few minutes, Dorrie and Candice arrived at Sofia’s bedroom. Dorrie knocked on the sliding doors which led to the bedroom.

“Come in” Sofia invited.

“Pardon the intrusion” Dorrie apologized to Sofia, “but Candice and I have something for you”. Dorrie then handed the package to Sofia.

“A package ... for me?” Sofia beamed. “Oh! Thank you”.

“Open it” Candice suggested.

Sofia opened the package, and discovered a finely crafted wooden wand, and a fancy blank notebook.

“Candice and I thought that since your amulet has now given you magical knowledge, you should have something more than just a plain training wand” Dorrie announced.

Sofia picked up the wand, and admired it.

“The wand is like the ones Dorrie and I use” Candice explained to Sofia. “It’s a 12-inch wooden wand made of mahogany, and has a dragon heartstring core”.

“Impressive” Sofia remarked, pleased. “Thank you”.

“You’re welcome” Dorrie and Candice responded, pleased that Sofia was pleased.

Sofia then brought out the fancy blank notebook.

“It’s called a Grimoire” Candice informed Sofia. “Dorrie and I each have one. It’s like a personal notebook. Every witch has one. It’s hand written, and contains all the information that the witch in question has gathered over a lifetime. A Grimoire usually contains ritual guidelines, spells, chants, symbols, and other reference information that the witch might find useful. Your Grimoire is blank right now, waiting for you to write down information in it every time you learn something useful”.

“But I’m not a witch, at least right now” Sofia pointed out.

“Candice and I were figuring you could use it to write down spells you’ve learned in school, and other magical information you’ve learned in school” Dorrie suggested to Sofia. “It’s always good to have stuff you’ve learned written down in one place for easy reference”.

“I will treasure this Grimoire, and the wand, always” Sofia smiled at Dorrie and Candice. “Thank you”.

Sofia, Dorrie, and Candice spent the rest of the afternoon together playing, and happily talking. It was a wonderful way to spend the afternoon.

(End of Chapter 32).

Author’s notes

“Another thing” older Sofia continued. “Saladin’s singing can also be used for distracting evil people. You’ll see that for yourself in a little while” - the idea for this line was suggested by SailorWednesdayMercury. 

“Beware, forswear ... turn Amber’s hair back to normal” - this spell is inspired by the beware, forswear spell used by Mal in “Disney Descendants” and “Disney Descendants: Wicked World”.

Cornelia Rose is an original character created by A.t. for this story.

Courtney and Dawn are from my story “A Sofia Christmas Carol”, and their appearance in this chapter of “Dorrie” is a special gift to Danazia Gray who has been wishing for their return.

Danika Leah Knight is an original character created by SailorWednesdayMercury for this story.

“Guys” Sofia started, “since we are in the past, we shouldn't say or do anything that would give us away, that would totally change the future as we know it” - this line was suggested by SailorWednesdayMercury.

Having an Enchanted Feast, as well as King Taboc and his family attending it, was the idea of SailorWednesdayMercury.

I want to thank SailorWednesdayMercury for the help and ideas she has been providing for this story. Her continued help and ideas have been of great value, and I wanted readers to be aware of this.

“I’m here to tell you about a trick” older Sofia answered. “It involves your mind power, and your amulet. You walk up to somebody while holding your amulet. Concentrate, and slowly wave your other hand in front of the person’s face while announcing what you want the person to do. While you are doing that, the person will be under a trance, and will obey your commands. It is, of course, only meant to be used against an enemy” - yes, Sofia’s mind power includes an ability to control people, much like using The Force in “Star Wars” (although, in Sofia’s case, she needs her amulet to do this).

King Duncan is an original idea suggested by SailorWednesdayMercury for this story.

King Taboc Wise is not Taboc the Wise from “Winx Club”. King Taboc Wise is a character developed by SailorWednesdayMercury for this story, inspired by Taboc the Wise. King Taboc’s family were also developed by SailorWednesdayMercury for this story. Meanwhile, in regard to two of Taboc’s children (Alan and Anne), SailorWednesdayMercury got the inspiration for the names Alan and Anne from “The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan”.

Jeremiah Eli Cook is an original character created by SailorWednesdayMercury for this story.

Maleficent, as seen in this story, is the Maleficent of old from "Sleeping Beauty". Bringing in Maleficent into "Dorrie" was the idea of SailorWednesdayMercury, and bringing back Maleficent for this chapter was the idea of Jacob Voronkov (I heavily modified Jacob's original idea for this chapter so it would better fit into this chapter). In regard to Maleficent, readers of my stories might recall that Maleficent of the Moors is mentioned in Chapter 2 of my story "A Royal Rift". To clear things up, we'll consider Maleficent from "Sleeping Beauty", and Maleficent of the Moors from "Maleficent", to be two separate characters. To further clear things up, Maleficent in "Dorrie" is mostly the "Sleeping Beauty" version, but also has some elements of Maleficent from “Disney Descendants” added in (such as Maleficent with child, and her way of talking).

Miss Napkin Head is inspired by the Mister Napkin Head scene in the movie “The Holiday”.

“My Favorite Dream” is from the Disney movie “Fun And Fancy Free”, and was suggested for use in this chapter by SailorWednesdayMercury. I slightly modified the song to make it fit into what was going on with this chapter.

“My, What A Happy Day” is from the Disney movie “Fun And Fancy Free”. The version of the song in this chapter is a slightly modified version created by SailorWednesdayMercury.

Obliviate! is a spell from “Harry Potter”.

“Perhaps, at some point in your future, you are destined to become a witch?” Dorrie suggested to Sofia - readers of my Sofia and Lucinda as teens series of stories will recall that Sofia, as a nineteen-year-old, became a witch in my story “A Royal Rift”.

Repulsia! is the same defensive spell that Lucinda uses in my story “The Fight”. As readers of “Dorrie” will recall, it has also become a spell that Dorrie herself uses from time to time.

Saladin Knight: it should be pointed out that Saladin Knight is not Professor Saladin seen in “Winx Club”. Saladin Knight and Professor Saladin are two completely different characters. Saladin Knight is a character developed by SailorWednesdayMercury for this story.

Subversive: in opposition to a civil authority or government.

The Book of Secrets is an older version of the Book of Secrets seen in “Ghost Whisperer”.

The Kingdom of Orwellia is an original kingdom I came up with for use in this story. I got the idea for the name from the word "Orwellian" ("Orwellian" is an adjective describing the situation, idea, or societal condition that author George Orwell identified as being destructive to the welfare of a free and open society. It denotes an attitude and a brutal policy of draconian control by propaganda, surveillance, misinformation, denial of truth, and manipulation of the past, including the "unperson" - a person whose past existence is expunged from the public record and memory, practiced by modern repressive governments. Often, this includes the circumstances depicted in his novels, particularly “Nineteen Eighty-Four”).

The older version of Sofia is an even older version of the same character who appeared in my story “Sofia’s Time of Need”. 

The Scarlet Warrior (A.K.A. Scarlet) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlet) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlet Katherine Felchenerow) is a character created by Jacob Voronkov, and is used in my stories with permission from Jacob Voronkov.

The Secret Library is from the “Sofia the First” episode “The Secret Library”.

Disclaimer

Cornelia Rose, everything associated to her, and the other original ideas from A.t are the property of A.t, and are used in this story with the permission of A.t.

Danika Leah Knight, Jeremiah Eli Cook, everything associated to them, and the other original ideas from SailorWednesdayMercury are the property of SailorWednesdayMercury, and are used in this story with the permission of SailorWednesdayMercury.

“Disney Descendants” and everything associated with it © Disney.

“Disney Descendants: Wicked World” and everything associated with it © Disney.

“Fun And Fancy Free” and everything associated to it © Disney.

“Ghost Whisperer” and everything associated with it © Sander/Moses Productions, Touchstone Television, ABC Studios, CBS Television Studios, and Disney-ABC International Television.

“Harry Potter” and everything associated to it © Bloomsbury Publishing, Arthur A. Levine Books, Chris Columbus, Alfonso Cuarón, Mike Newell, David Yates, David Heyman, Chris Columbus, Mark Radcliffe, David Barron, J. K. Rowling, Steve Kloves, Michael Goldenberg, Heyday Films, 1492 Pictures, and Warner Bros. Pictures.

“Sleeping Beauty” and everything associated with it © Disney.

“Sofia the First” and everything associated to it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell, and Disney.

“Star Wars” and everything associated with it © Disney.

“The Holiday” and everything associated with it © Columbia Pictures, Universal Pictures, Relativity Media, Waverly Films, and Sony Pictures Home Entertainment..

The Scarlet Warrior and the other original ideas from Jacob Voronkov are the property of Jacob Voronkov, and are used in my stories with the permission of Jacob Voronkov.

“Winx Club” and everything associated to it © Rainbow Srl.

I only own Candice Cooper, Dorrie Cooper, Princess Courtney, Princess Dawn, Princess Deidre, the Kingdom of Hythoria, the Kingdom of Lavoria, and the Kingdom of Orwellia.


	33. Chapter 33

Dorrie - a Sofia the First fanfic

I now give you Chapter 33 of “Dorrie”, which starts off shortly after Chapter 32 ended. I’m sorry it’s been a little bit since I’ve updated “Dorrie”, but I had to update “The Magical Circle” first, plus I had some non-writing activities on my plate as well. The good news for “Dorrie” is that an idea from “The Magical Circle” will be appearing in “Dorrie” starting with this chapter. What idea? Dorrie has Frederick, and Candice finds a special someone as well. I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 33: An October to Remember

At Enchancia Castle

It was afternoon at Enchancia Castle. Sofia, Amber, and James had just returned home from school at Royal Prep, and Dorrie and Candice had just returned home from school at Hexley Hall.

For Candice, it was time for afternoon duties at the castle. As Candice was in Roland and Miranda’s bedroom straightening up the room, Roland walked in.

“King Roland” Candice greeted with a smile. “I’ll be finished here shortly”.

“No hurry, Candice” Roland said as Candice finished up what she was doing. As Candice finished up, Roland looked at Candice. “How are you finding life here?” Roland asked.

“I’m happy, sir” Candice reported. “I’m happier than I ever thought I could be. I have a mother and sister I love very much, and a fine place to call home. Thank you for allowing me to stay here. I am forever in your debt”.

“You are very welcome, Candice” Roland smiled. “I hear you’ve opted to take Middle Earth studies as an elective at Hexley Hall. How is that going?”.

“It’s going quite well, sir” Candice reported. “I really enjoy learning about the ancient past. Middle Earth was a very fascinating place, and I’m enjoying learning about it”.

“I’m glad” Roland responded, pleased that Candice had something she really enjoyed.

“I’ve better be going” Candice said as she excused herself. “I have a few more rooms to take care of”.

As Candice left Roland and Miranda’s bedroom, Miranda walked in, and looked at Candice walking down the hallway.

“She’s really a fine girl” Miranda remarked about Candice. “It’s nice having her here”.

“Indeed it is” Roland happily agreed.

After finishing up the few rooms on her list, Candice returned to her room in the servants wing of the castle. Her room and Dorrie’s room were next to each other, and were connected by a door which Candice saw was open. Candice looked into Dorrie’s room, and saw Dorrie holding a crystal ball. It was the same crystal ball that Frederick had given Dorrie so the two could communicate with each other.

“Come in, Candice” Dorrie smiled as she looked up. “I was just about to tune into the hourly news”.

“Your crystal ball does more than connect you to Frederick?” Candice asked, curious.

“Oh, yes” Dorrie happily acknowledged. “It has a secondary channel which features a live news broadcast”.

“Amazing!” Candice exclaimed in awe.

“Please, join me” Dorrie invited.

“Thank you” Candice smiled as she sat down with Dorrie on Dorrie’s bed.

Dorrie turned a knob on the crystal ball, and soon the image of a woman appeared inside of the crystal ball.

“And now turning to sports, the Dazzleball World Cup will be held this Saturday in the national stadium in the Kingdom of Hasfeld” the woman reported. “The two teams that will take part in the Dazzleball World Cup are both from Enchancia - the Justice Jaguars, and the Dunwitty Dingoes”.

“That would be really something to be able to attend that game” Candice thought out loud.

“You’ll be able to” Dorrie reported. “I’m going with Frederick’s family, and you are invited”.

“What?!” Candice asked, taken off guard.

“We’ve been invited to stay at Ornburgh Castle for the weekend” Dorrie smiled. “And, we’ll be going to the Dazzleball World Cup on Saturday. Frederick’s parents have already made the arrangements”.

“I wouldn’t want to intrude on your time with Frederick” Candice said.

“Don’t you worry about that” Dorrie reassured Candice. “Frederick’s family would very much like to meet you. You’ll like them. They are nice people”.

Friday afternoon

Dorrie and Candice had just finished school for the day at Hexley Hall. As they walked out of Hexley Hall, a royal flying carriage from Enchancia Castle was waiting for them. Aboard the flying carriage, suitcases for Dorrie and Candice were packed for their weekend at Ornburgh Castle. Dorrie and Candice climbed aboard the carriage, and the carriage then took flight toward Ornburgh.

After a bit of flying time, the carriage arrived at Ornburgh Castle. As Dorrie and Candice stepped off of the carriage, King Jonathan, Queen Mira, and a six-year-old Princess Lissa, walked up. Behind them was Sirena Stormwood, the royal sorceress of Ornburgh.

“Welcome, girls” Jonathan smiled as he greeted Dorrie and Candice.

“So, this must be Candice?” Mira asked as she looked at Candice.

Candice became nervous at that point. How would the Ornburgh royal family react to her? Would they be friendly toward her? Or perhaps they might fear her because she was created by the Mistress of All Evil, Maleficent? 

“Yes, ma’am” Candice acknowledged, nervous, as she curtsied.

Mira walked up, and gently took Candice’s hand.

“You don’t have to be nervous here” Mira reassured Candice. “You’re Dorrie’s sister, and we’ve heard good things about you. Welcome to our home”.

At that point, young Princess Lissa walked up and gave Candice a hug. Jonathan, Mira, Sirena, and Dorrie smiled at the touching scene.

“Looks like you’ve made yourself a friend” Jonathan happily said to Candice.

“Indeed” Mira smiled.

“I’m Lissa” the six-year-old princess happily announced to Candice. “Nice to meet you”.

“And it’s nice to meet you, Princess Lissa” Candice smiled back, relieved that she was being accepted.

“Frederick will be arriving from Royal Prep in a little while” Jonathan announced to Dorrie and Candice. “The two of you have arrived just in time for a wonderful weekend. There will be the Dazzleball World Cup tomorrow, and tonight our youngest son, Everett, will be returning home after spending a year with his uncle”.

“Everett is a year younger than Frederick” Mira commented. “Everett has an interest in ancient history, and has been on an archaeological dig with his uncle this past year. It will be good to see him again”.

“Let’s say we all go inside and relax?” Jonathan suggested. “There are refreshments in our sitting room”.

As everybody walked into Ornburgh Castle, Sirena walked beside Candice.

“I’m Sirena Stormwood, the royal sorceress of Ornburgh” Sirena introduced herself to Candice. “I’m a good witch like you and your sister”.

“A pleasure to meet you, ma’am” Candice acknowledged with a smile.

“Just call me Sirena. I’d like us to be friends” Sirena happily pointed out.

“I’d like that, Sirena” Candice said in an appreciative tone. “Thank you”.

Early evening

At Ornburgh Castle, it was time for supper. In the royal dining room of the castle, King Jonathan, Queen Mira, Prince Frederick, Prince Everett, Princess Lissa, Dorrie, and Candice were seated. Everybody had a fine time enjoying a delicious meal and having a pleasant conversation.

“It’s good to have you home, Everett” Mira smiled at Everett. “Did you have a good time with your uncle?”.

“It was wonderful, Mom” Everett smiled back. “We discovered a number of relics from the ancient Elvin community of Rivendell”.

“Excuse me” Candice spoke up, curious. “Did you say Rivendell, as in ancient Middle Earth?”.

“Yes” Everett answered with a smile. “Are you familiar with Middle Earth?”.

“Oh, yes” Candice responded happily. “I have an interest in ancient history, and I’m taking Middle Earth studies as an elective at Hexley Hall”.

“Well, fancy that” Everett replied, pleased. “I’d love to get together with you at some point and share notes about Middle Earth”.

“I’d enjoy that, Prince Everett” Candice happily agreed.

After supper, Frederick and Dorrie decided to take a moonlight stroll through the gardens of Ornburgh Castle. As Frederick and Dorrie spent time together, Candice walked out to the gardens. As she walked, she heard Prince Everett in the distance humming a tune she was familiar with - “Song of the Lonely Mountain”. Candice then started singing.

“Far over the Misty Mountains rise. Leave us standing upon the heights. What was before, we see once more. Our kingdom a distant light”.

Everett walked over to Candice, and joined Candice in singing the song.

“Fiery mountain beneath the moon. The words unspoken, we’ll be there soon. For home a song that echoes on. And all who find us will know the tune”.

“Some folk we never forget. Some kind we never forgive. Haven’t seen the back of us yet. We’ll fight as long as we live. All eyes on the hidden door. To the Lonely Mountain borne. We’ll ride in the gathering storm. Until we get our long-forgotten gold”.

“We lay under the Misty Mountains cold. In slumbers deep and dreams of gold. We must awake, our lives to make. And in the darkness a torch we hold”.

“From long ago when lanterns burned. Till this day our hearts have yearned. Her fate unknown the Arkenstone. What was stolen must be returned”.

“We must awake and make the day. To find a song for heart and soul”.

“Some folk we never forget. Some kind we never forgive. Haven’t seen the end of it yet. We’ll fight as long as we live. All eyes on the hidden door. To the Lonely Mountain borne. We’ll ride in the gathering storm. Until we get our long-forgotten gold. Far away from Misty Mountains cold”.

“You have a lovely voice” Everett complemented Candice.

“I’m sure I murdered it” Candice joked.

“No, you didn’t” Everett reassured Candice. “I’ve never heard a more beautiful rendition”.

“Thank you” Candice said in an appreciative voice. “This is the first time I’ve ever sung with somebody else”.

“Well then, I’m honored to have been the first person you’ve sung with” Everett smiled as he bowed. “Would you care to talk a walk through the gardens?”.

“I’d like that, Prince Everett” Candice agreed.

“Just call me Everett - we don’t stand on formality here” Everett requested.

“Okay ... Everett” Candice acknowledged. “And, just call me Candice”.

“Candice it is” Everett happily agreed.

As Everett and Candice walked in the gardens, Frederick and Dorrie looked on from a distance.

“Looks like Candice has found a friend in Everett” Dorrie observed, pleased.

“And it looks like Everett has found a friend in Candice” Frederick observed, equally pleased.

“I wonder?” Dorrie thought out loud.

“If Candice and Everett might eventually become a couple?” Frederick finished Dorrie’s thought. “I think they would make a fine couple”.

“That would be nice” Dorrie smiled.

“By the way, I have something for you” Frederick announced as he handed Dorrie a freshly picked bouquet of flowers. “They are moon daises. They glow in the moon light”.

“They’re beautiful” Dorrie happily said as she took the flowers. “Thank you”.

Saturday

In the national stadium in the Kingdom of Hasfeld, a huge crowd was gathered to see the Dazzleball World Cup match between the Justice Jaguars and the Dunwitty Dingoes. Among those seated in the stands were King Jonathan, Queen Mira, Prince Frederick, Prince Everett, Princess Lissa, Dorrie, and Candice. Frederick and Dorrie sat together, and Everett and Candice sat together.

In the center of the field, a male announcer stepped forward, and addressed those in the stands. “All rise for the Enchancian national anthem, sung by a selected past winner of the Enchancian Harvest Festival, Lucinda Magwin”.

Everybody in the stands, especially Dorrie and Candice, clapped as Lucinda stepped forward wearing a beautiful gown. Lucinda then started singing.

“From the silver flying horses, of the ever golden glades. To the dragons on the cliff tops, of the blazing palisades”.

“Enchancia, Enchancia, come hear our humble call. Enchancia, Enchancia, a land for one and all”.

“Where the valiant knights protect us, from the darkest evil spells. And your wishes all come true here, if they're made in wishing wells”.

“Enchancia, Enchancia, a beacon shining bright. Enchancia, Enchancia, where all our dreams take flight”.

Everybody in the stands cheered Lucinda’s performance as the Justice Jaguars and the Dunwitty Dingoes came onto the field. There was then a coin toss which the Justice Jaguars won. Both teams then shook hands, and then each team took their places on the field. 

The game soon began, with the Jaguars kicking the soccer ball toward the Dingoes. On the Jaguars side of the field, Danika was in her usual place as the goal keeper for the Jaguars. As the game started, the Dingoes managed to take possession of the soccer ball from the Jaguars. Jacob managed to kick the soccer ball down the field, and soon came within sight of the Jaguars goal area. At that moment, the soccer ball changed into a football. Jacob grabbed the football and threw it toward Danika and the Jaguars goal area. Danika managed to stop the football, denying Jacob and the Dingoes a point. In the stands, King Taboc Wise and his family were among those watching the game, and cheered when Danika blocked Jacob’s shot.

The game then continued, with both teams playing a hard fought game. At one point, Jeremiah managed to take possession of the football, which suddenly changed into a flying disc. Jeremiah threw the disc toward another Jaguars player who sent the disc flying toward the Dingoes goal area. The disc sailed past the Dingoes goal keeper, scoring a point for the Jaguars.

“The Justice Jaguars score a point” the announcer reported. “The score is the Justice Jaguars one, and the Dunwitty Dingoes zero”.

Play then continued as the Dingoes took possession of the flying disc. A Dingoes player threw the disc to Jacob. The disc then changed into a soccer ball. Jacob kicked the ball down the field toward Danika and the Jaguars goal area. Jacob then used a super duper spin kick to send the ball flying past Danika.

“The Dunwitty Dingoes score a point” the announcer reported. “The score is now the Dunwitty Dingoes one, and the Justice Jaguars one”.

In Dunwitty, at the Starwell’s restaurant, a group of onlookers were in the upstairs lounge area watching the game via a crystal ball. Among the onlookers was Jade who cheered for Jacob who had successfully used Jade’s super duper spin kick.

Back in Hasfeld, the game continued. The Dingoes started kicking the soccer ball among themselves. Suddenly, Jessica Blackstone of the Jaguars managed to kick the ball away from the Dingoes. Jessica then kicked the ball toward the Dingoes scoring area, avoiding Dingoes players as she went along. As she approached the Dingoes scoring area, the soccer ball changed into a football. Jessica quickly picked up the football and threw it past the Dingoes goal keeper, scoring another point for the Jaguars.

“The Justice Jaguars score a point” the announcer reported. “The score is now Justice Jaguars two, and the Dunwitty Dingoes one”.

After a rest period, the game continued. At one point, the Dunwitty Dingoes scored another point, making the score tied at two and two. The Jaguars then took possession of the ball (which was now a soccer ball), and Jeremiah started kicking the ball toward the Dingoes scoring area. As the game entered it’s final moments, Jeremiah managed to kick the soccer ball past the Dingoes goal keeper, scoring a point for the Jaguars.

“And the time has run out” the announcer reported. “The final score is the Justice Jaguars three, and the Dunwitty Dingoes two. The Justice Jaguars win the Dazzleball World Cup. Lets have a round of applause for both teams”.

Everybody in the stands clapped and cheered for the Jaguars and the Dingoes. It had been a well played game.

A pleasant afternoon

After watching the Dazzleball World Cup, King Jonathan, Queen Mira, Prince Frederick, Prince Everett, Princess Lissa, Dorrie, and Candice went into the capital city of Hasfeld. After having something to eat at a restaurant, the group found themselves at the Hasfeld National Museum. The museum offered a variety of exhibits, including those connected to science, history, and art. Jonathan, Mira, and Lissa walked toward the science area of the museum, while Frederick and Dorrie walked toward the art area of the museum. Everett motioned Candice to follow him.

“There’s a special exhibit in the museum you will want to see” Everett announced to Candice.

“What is it?” Candice asked, curious.

“You’ll see” Everett playfully answered.

In a few moments, Everett and Candice reached a part of the museum with a sign that read The Treasures of Ancient Khazad-dum.

“Khazad-dum?” Candice asked, amazed. “As in one of the ancient kingdoms of the Dwarves?”.

“Yes” Everett smiled. “Let’s go and check this out”.

“Gladly” Candice smiled back.

Everett and Candice enjoyed looking at the ancient treasures. As they looked at the treasures, Everett gently held Candice’s hand, only to let go a few moments later.

“Sorry about that” Everett apologized. “That was a bit forward of me”.

“I rather liked it” Candice revealed. 

“Then you’re not upset?” Everett asked, nervous.

“Not at all” Candice reassured Everett. “In fact, I wouldn’t mind if you did it again”.

“Then your wish is my command, my lady” Everett said as he gently took hold of Candice’s hand once again.

Everett and Candice had a pleasant time walking around the special exhibit. For Candice, it felt very nice having a boy hold her hand. And for Everett, he enjoyed being with Candice. They both were becoming very comfortable around each other. As they looked at each other, it was clear that the two were in the early stages of developing feelings for each other. 

“Did you know that the great Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf still exists?” Everett asked Candice. “It’s been restored to it’s former glory, and is now part of the United Dwarf Kingdoms of Khazad-dum”.

“Wow!” Candice exclaimed, impressed. “Now that would be a sight to see”.

“I’ve been there with my uncle” Everett admitted. “I could make arrangements for us to visit it”.

“I wouldn’t want to put you out” Candice responded.

“I’d love you to see it” Everett reassured Candice. “Perhaps we could arrange something over the Wassailia holiday? I’ll talk to my parents and my uncle about it”.

“And I could talk to my Mom about it” Candice suggested.

“Then we’ll leave it in their hands” Everett smiled.

Sunday

After having breakfast with the Ornburgh royal family, Dorrie and Candice decided to talk a walk through Ornburgh Castle. In a little while, they came across Sirena’s workshop.

“Come in, my two fine witchlets” Sirena invited.

Dorrie and Candice walked into the workshop where Sirena was boiling something in a cauldron. Suddenly, the cauldron started to quickly boil over.

“Freezeoptekis” Sirena ordered as she pointed her wand at the cauldron. The contents of the cauldron then froze in place. “Oh, bother!” Sirena said in disgust. “I needed that covering agent for the castle walls”.

“How is it used?” Dorrie asked Sirena.

“It strengthens stone and brick walls, and keeps moisture from seeping into the cracks” Sirena answered. “I shall have to start from scratch”.

“Maybe not” Candice suggested. “May I?”.

“Give it a shot” Sirena agreed.

Candice raised her wand, and said “Beware, forswear ... return the contents of the cauldron to the state they were in before boiling over”. The contents in the cauldron then returned to normal.

“Amazing!” Sirena said, impressed. “Where did you learn such a spell, if I may ask?”.

“Actually, it’s ... one of ...” Candice started, nervous.

“Don’t be nervous” Sirena reassured Candice. “That’s an amazing spell. I’d like to know it’s origin”.

“It’s ... from ... Maleficent’s spell book” Candice confessed.

“Ah!” Sirena acknowledged. “And you’ve turned it into a good spell. You are to be commended”.

Candice smiled at Sirena’s praise.

“You’re lucky to have glimpsed into Maleficent’s spell book” Sirena observed. “I hear she guards it closely”.

“Well, not as closely as you’d think” Candice chuckled. “She has it in what she thinks is a safe. Actually, the truth be told, it’s an ice box. Maleficent obviously has no idea what common household items are ... or how to use them. Somebody more experienced always has to open the thing for her. It’s really quite amusing when you think about it”.

Sirena, Dorrie, and Candice had a good laugh about what Candice had just revealed.

Meanwhile, back at Enchancia Castle, Violet was in the process of doing some Sunday morning cleaning when Sofia and James walked up.

“Good morning Prince James, Princess Sofia” Violet cheerfully said to the two. “What may I do for the two of you?”.

“Actually, it’s what we can do for you” James answered. “Sof and I are looking for something to do, and we would like to give you a hand this morning”.

“You don’t need to do that” Violet said, touched.

“We’d really like to give you a hand, especially since Dorrie and Candice are off at Ornburgh Castle” Sofia offered.

“Please” James pleaded.

“Well then, how can I turn down such a generous offer” Violet smiled. “Follow me”.

As Violet, James, and Sofia walked down the hallway, Queen Miranda looked at the three from a distance and smiled at the touching scene.

A little while later, around 11 AM at Ornburgh Castle, Everett and Candice were sitting in an enclosed gazebo with windows located behind the castle. As Everett and Candice talked, some servants walked up carrying some trays.

“What is this?” Candice asked, curious.

“I thought I’d surprise you with a proper Elevenses” Everett smiled as the servants put the trays on a table. “Just like what was started in The Shire during Middle Earth times”.

“This is wonderful” Candice happily said. “But you didn’t have to go through this trouble for me”.

“I wanted to do this” Everett responded as he gently took Candice’s hand. “We’ve only just met, but I already feel a connection between us. I like you very much, Candice. And I wanted to do something special for you”.

“Thank you” Candice said, touched by Everett’s gesture. “I like you very much as well, Everett”.

Candice and Everett smiled at each other, happy that each felt the same way about the other. The two then proceeded to enjoy some tea, and some fruit. In the distance, Dorrie and Frederick watched as Candice and Everett had an enjoyable time talking and eating.

“It looks like we have ourselves a couple” Frederick happily observed about Candice and Everett.

“It’s nice to see them happy” Dorrie smiled. 

“Shall we take a walk in the gardens?” Frederick suggested as he held Dorrie’s hand.

“I’d enjoy that” Dorrie happily accepted.

After lunch at Ornburgh Castle, it was time for Dorrie and Candice to return to Enchancia Castle. In the courtyard of Ornburgh Castle, a flying carriage from Enchancia Castle was waiting.

“See you at lunch tomorrow?” Frederick asked Dorrie.

“Oh, yes” Dorrie smiled as she and Frederick gently hugged each other.

“Until we meet again, Candice” Everett said as he gently kissed Candice’s hand.

“Until we meet again” Candice smiled.

Dorrie and Candice climbed aboard the carriage. In a few moments, the carriage took flight as Frederick, Everett, Jonathan, Mira, and Lissa watched.

Wednesday

It was the Wednesday after Dorrie and Candice’s trip to Ornburgh Castle. At Hexley Hall, it was the period before lunch, and Candice had just sat down in the Middle Earth studies class. In a few moments, the teacher of the class, Mr. Safford, walked in.

“Good morning, students” Mr. Safford greeted the class. “As of today, we will have a new student joining us here for Middle Earth studies. He has a great interesting in Middle Earth, and he will fit into this class nicely. I present to you ... Prince Everett of Ornburgh”.

Candice smiled at seeing Everett.

“There’s an empty desk and chair next to Miss Cooper over there” Mr. Safford pointed. “Please have a seat, Prince Everett. Class will start in a few minutes”.

Everett sat down next to Candice.

“This is a very pleasant surprise” Candice happily said to Everett.

“I’m back at Royal Prep after being gone with my uncle” Everett announced. “When I heard that Hexley Hall had a Middle Earth studies class, I knew I had to attend it. So I talked to Miss Flora, Miss Fauna, and Miss Merryweather and asked if I could take the class. They, along with Mr. Truesdale here at Hexley Hall, said I could, so here I am”.

“This is wonderful” Candice beamed. “We’re going to be in the same class together”.

As Candice and Everett smiled at each other, Lucinda looked at the two from a few rows away.

“Let me guess?” Lucinda thought to herself, amused. “Another couple. You and Dorrie have all the luck, bagging yourself princes”. As Lucinda continued to look at Candice and Everett talking to each other, Lucinda continued her thoughts. “They do make a good looking couple. All the best to them”.

After class, Everett followed the rest of the class to the Hexley Hall lunch room. Everett and Candice got their lunch, and sat down together at a table. The two had a fine time enjoying lunch, and talking to each other. 

As Everett and Candice were enjoying lunch, Ruby, Jade, Adair, Matilda, and Lucinda watched from another table, and smiled. Dorrie wasn’t with them, having decided to have lunch with Frederick at Royal Prep. 

“What have we here?” Mr. Truesdale asked as he approached Ruby, Jade, Adair, Matilda, and Lucinda. Mr. Truesdale then looked over at Everett and Candice. “Ah!” Mr. Truesdale smiled. “Another couple. I’ll have to talk to the headmistresses at Royal Prep and see if we can extend the same lunch privileges to Candice and Prince Everett that Dorrie and Prince Frederick have”.

Meanwhile, at the table where Candice and Everett where enjoying lunch, the two were going through a book about the history of Middle Earth. They were having a fine time eating lunch, going through the book, and having a pleasant conversation. Life was good.

(End of Chapter 33). 

Author’s notes

Adair Starwell, King Jonathan, Queen Mira, Mr. Safford, Mr. Truesdale, Princess Lissa, and Sirena Stormwood are original characters I created for use in this story.

“Beware, forswear ... return the contents of the cauldron to the state they were in before boiling over” - this spell is inspired by the beware, forswear spell used by Mal in “Disney Descendants” and “Disney Descendants: Wicked World”.

Danika Leah Knight, Jacob Lee, Jeremiah Eli Cook, and Jessica Blackstone are original characters created by SailorWednesdayMercury for this story.

Dwarves, Middle Earth, Rivendell, and The Shire are from “The Hobbit” and “The Lord of the Rings” (and “Skyrim”).

Freezeoptekis (prounced “Freeze-opt-e-kis”) is a spell I created for this story.

I want to thank SailorWednesdayMercury for the help and ideas she has been providing for this story. Her continued help and ideas have been of great value, and I wanted readers to be aware of this.

Elevenses: a refreshment break at around 11 AM, featuring snacks and drinks.

Elevenses, Khazad-dum, and the great Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf, are from “The Lord of the Rings” (and “Skyrim”).

King Taboc Wise is not Taboc the Wise from “Winx Club”. King Taboc Wise is a character developed by SailorWednesdayMercury for this story, inspired by Taboc the Wise. King Taboc’s family were also developed by SailorWednesdayMercury for this story.

Maleficent, as seen in this story, is the Maleficent of old from "Sleeping Beauty". Bringing in Maleficent into "Dorrie" was the idea of SailorWednesdayMercury. In regard to Maleficent, readers of my stories might recall that Maleficent of the Moors is mentioned in Chapter 2 of my story "A Royal Rift". To clear things up, we'll consider Maleficent from "Sleeping Beauty", and Maleficent of the Moors from "Maleficent", to be two separate characters. To further clear things up, Maleficent in "Dorrie" is mostly the "Sleeping Beauty" version, but also has some elements of Maleficent from “Disney Descendants” added in (such as Maleficent with child, and her way of talking).

Matilda Honey is inspired by Matilda from the Matilda children’s book and movie.

Moon Daises are something I created for this chapter of “Dorrie”.

Prince Everett is a younger “Sofia the First” version of Prince Everett mentioned in my “Descendants, 2015” story “The Magical Circle”. Prince Everett is an original character I created for use in “Dorrie” and “The Magical Circle”.

Since I’m starting to bring in elements from “The Hobbit” and “The Lord of the Rings”, I’m finding that the book “A Guide To Middle Earth” is becoming a valuable resource (“A Guide To Middle Earth”, by Robert Foster, was published by Ballantine Books during the 1970s. I got my copy through a local public library book sale). 

“Song of the Lonely Mountain” is from “The Hobbit”.

The Dunwitty Dingoes, and the Justice Jaguars, are dazzleball teams created by SailorWednesdayMercury for this story.

The Enchancian national anthem is originally from the “Sofia the First” episode “The Amulet and the Anthem”. I also use the anthem in my story “The Storm”. As for Lucinda singing the anthem in this chapter, I had her win a Harvest Festival singing contest in Chapter 9 of my story “Witch Tales”.

The Kingdom of Hasfeld is from my story “A Royal Rift”.

The scene with James and Sofia offering to help Violet was the idea of SailorWednesdayMercury.

The United Dwarf Kingdoms of Khazad-dum is something I came up with so that Dwarf society could still exist in the time of “Sofia the First” (I’m also planning, at some point, to bring in “Sofia the First” versions of the giant eagles, Hobbits, and The Shire originally seen in “The Hobbit” and “The Lord of the Rings”).

“You’re lucky to have glimpsed into Maleficent’s spell book” Sirena observed. “I hear she guards it closely”. “Well, not as closely as you’d think” Candice chuckled. “She has it in what she thinks is a safe. Actually, the truth be told, it’s an ice box. Maleficent obviously has no idea what common household items are ... or how to use them. Somebody more experience always has to open the thing for her. It’s really quite amusing when you think about it” - this was inspired by the scene in “Disney Descendants” where Maleficent wants her spell book which is in a refrigerator that Maleficent thinks is a safe. Since by Maleficent’s own admission she has no idea how to open it, the Evil Queen has to open it for Maleficent.

Disclaimer

Danika Leah Knight, Jacob Lee, Jeremiah Eli Cook, Jessica Blackstone, everything associated to them, and the other original ideas from SailorWednesdayMercury are the property of SailorWednesdayMercury, and are used in this story with the permission of SailorWednesdayMercury.

“Disney Descendants” and everything associated with it © Disney.

“Disney Descendants: Wicked World” and everything associated with it © Disney.

“Matilda” and everything associated to it © Roald Dahl, Scholastic Books, and TriStar Pictures.

“Sleeping Beauty” and everything associated with it © Disney.

“Sofia the First” and everything associated to it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell, and Disney.

“The Hobbit” and and everything associated to it © Warner Bros Pictures, New Line Cinema, New Line Home Entertainment, Metro Goldwyn Mayer Pictures, Wingnut Films, The Saul Zaentz Company, and Tolkien Enterprises.

“The Lord of the Rings” and everything associated to it © New Line Cinema, New Line Home Entertainment, Wingnut Films, The Saul Zaentz Company, and Tolkien Enterprises.

“Winx Club” and everything associated to it © Rainbow Srl.

I only own Adair Starwell, Candice Cooper, Dorrie Cooper, Freezeoptekis, King Jonathan, Prince Everett, Princess Lissa, Moon Daises, Mr. Safford, Mr. Truesdale, Queen Mira, Sirena Stormwood, the Kingdom of Hasfeld, and the Starwell’s restaurant. I also came up with the idea for the United Dwarf Kingdoms of Khazad-dum, but that is more of a simple idea to bring Middle Earth into “Sofia the First” than it is a truly original idea of mine.


	34. Chapter 34

Dorrie - a Sofia the First fanfic

I now give you Chapter 34 of “Dorrie”, which starts off shortly after Chapter 33 ended. Be warned, there is a major revelation in this chapter (it’s been something I’ve been toying with for a while now, but I don’t want to give away too much too soon - you’ll have to read this chapter to discover what is going on). 

Chapter 34: Out of the Blue

At Hexley Hall

It was Halloween morning at Hexley Hall. Inside of Hexley Hall, the atmosphere was not festive as one might expect considering it was Halloween. Instead, Hexley Hall was on high alert, with most students confined to classrooms for their own safety.

In one room of Hexley Hall, Dorrie, Candice, Lucinda, Ruby, Jade, Matilda, Adair, as well as Gracie Bryant, had their wands drawn.

“Valtor has great timing” Candice said to Dorrie, annoyed. “Miss Fortescue was coming today to give a special health lecture about midwifery. I was really looking forward to that, since I’m following in yours and Mom’s footsteps”.

“I’m sure the special lecture can be rescheduled” Dorrie reassured Candice. “Who would have thought that Valtor would attack Alfea College for Fairies in an attempt to get Danika’s amulet?”.

“What’s the plan?” Ruby asked.

“A magical portal will open up here which will connect Hexley Hall to Alfea” Lucinda answered. “Mr. Truesdale and Cornelia will bring Danika through that portal, and then we’ll close the portal before Valtor can follow”.

At that moment, the magical portal opened up into the room. Mr. Truesdale, Cornelia, and Danika quickly scrambled into the room from the portal. At the same moment, Valtor flew through the portal and ended up in the room.

“Fire!” Dorrie shouted. “Mr. Truesdale, get Danika to a safe place here in Hexley Hall!”.

Dorrie and the other girls started firing their wands at Valtor as Mr. Truesdale, Cornelia, and Danika ran out of the room. As Valtor flew around the room trying to avoid the wand fire, he spotted Candice out of the corner of his eye.

“Traitor!” Valtor yelled at Candice as he produced a magical blast which knocked the girls to the floor. Valtor then flew up to Candice. “You will pay a high price for turning against me this past summer, girl!”.

As Valtor raised his wand and pointed it at Candice, Gracie picked up a book at threw it at Valtor’s head. The book hit Valtor, sending him backward.

“Repulsia!” Candice shouted as she fired her wand at Valtor. The blast hit Valtor, sending him against a wall. Valtor quickly recovered from the blast, and looked at Candice.

“I’ll deal with you later, little traitor!” Valtor barked at Candice. “I have an amulet to get!”. Valtor then quickly flew out of the room.

“After him!” Dorrie ordered as she and the other girls ran after Valtor. In a few moments, Valtor flew into a room, closing the door behind him. Dorrie tried opening the door, but found it locked.

“I’ll get it open” Candice offered as she pointed her wand at the door. “Make it easy, make it quick, open up without a kick”. The door then unlocked and sprang open. The girls raced inside with wands drawn to find the room empty. A scream then came from a few rooms down the hallway.

“Let’s go!” Lucinda exclaimed as she and the girls ran toward the room where the scream came from.

In a few moments, the girls raced into the room where they heard the scream. Mr. Truesdale and Cornelia were lying unconscious on the floor, while Valtor had his hand around Danika’s throat.

“Let her go!” Dorrie demanded as she pointed her wand at Valtor.

“Get lost!” Valtor yelled as he took his other hand and used his powers to push the girls out of the door and into the hall. Dorrie and Candice quickly got up and ran back into the room as Valtor used his powers to shut the door.

On the hall side of the door, Lucinda tried the door, but found it locked. Lucinda then tried to magically transport herself into the room, but found that something was preventing her from doing so.

“Well, that should take care of your friends” Valtor said to Dorrie and Candice with a wicked smile. “I put up a magical barrier around this room. Nobody from Hexley Hall will be able to enter this room”.

Suddenly, Dorrie and Candice’s amulets became visible, and started producing a very bright light.

A secret revealed

“What are you two brats doing!?” Valtor barked at Dorrie and Candice.

In a few moments, a figure appeared out of the light.

“Oh my God!” Dorrie exclaimed, taken off guard.

“I never saw that coming” Candice said in a shocked tone of voice.

Valtor, Danika, Dorrie, and Candice stared at the figure in total disbelief. Standing there was a woman in a pink gown holding a wand. The woman was ... Queen Miranda.

“This must be one major emergency if I’ve been summoned here” Miranda theorized. “Quite frankly, I haven’t used my abilities in years”.

“Well, well, well” Valtor laughed at Dorrie and Candice. “Your amulets have summoned somebody who is rusty. What a joke!”.

“There is a reason I haven’t used my abilities in years” Miranda pointed out. “Trust me, you don’t want to see what I’m capable of”.

“Oh, I think I’ll take my chances” Valtor said in a mocking tone.

“Suit yourself” Miranda said as she raised her wand. “Varia’s Vortex”.

A very powerful magical vortex formed in the room as Miranda used her wand to shoot a beam of energy at Valtor. In a few moments, the beam started pushing Valtor through the vortex.

“What?!” Valtor exclaimed in shock. “This isn’t possible!”.

“Oh, yes it is” Miranda said as she used the power of her wand to push Valtor through the vortex. As soon as Valtor was inside the vortex, the vortex closed.

“Where did you send him?” Dorrie asked in shock.

“I’m not quite sure” Miranda answered. “That’s the thing about Varia’s Vortex - you never quite know where you’ll end up. In any case, it will take Valtor a while to get back to wherever he calls home”.

“Wow!” Candice exclaimed, shocked at what Miranda could do.

“I would appreciate it if the three of you didn’t say anything about my abilities” Miranda requested of Dorrie, Candice, and Danika. “I have my reasons for keeping them a secret”.

Dorrie, Candice, and Danika nodded their heads yes. Quite frankly, considering the stunning turn of events that had just taken place, nodding their heads was the only thing they could really do.

“I’ll see you at the castle after you finish school for the day” Miranda smiled at Dorrie, Candice, and Danika. “We have a lot to discuss”.

Miranda then disappeared. At that same moment, Dorrie and Candice’s amulets became invisible once again. Dorrie, Candice, and Danika then heard the girls on the other side of the door trying to break in.

“What do we do?” Candice asked Dorrie. “Knowing Valtor, that magical barrier is going to be pretty strong”.

“Let me try something” Dorrie suggested as she aimed her wand at the door. “Unhex!”.

Dorrie, Candice, and Danika walked to the door. As they tried to open the door, they found they couldn’t. Valtor’s magical barrier was still in place.

“A fat lot of good that did!” Dorrie said in disgust.

“It was a good try” Candice said, trying to comfort Dorrie.

“What about that beware, forswear thing you do?” Dorrie suggested to Candice.

“I could try it” Candice suggested. “It covers a multitude of sins - no pun intended”.

Dorrie, Danika, and Candice snickered at Candice’s remark.

“Well, here goes nothing” Candice said as she raised her wand and pointed it at the door. “Beware, forswear ... bring down Valtor’s magical barrier”.

Candice tried the door, and found she couldn’t open it. The magical barrier was still in place.

“Oh, nuts!” Candice exclaimed, annoyed.

“Would somebody please tell me what is going on?” Mr. Truesdale asked as he regained consciousness. “The last thing I remember is Valtor knocking me out”.

“Tell me about it” Cornelia commented as she too regained consciousness.

“Dorrie and Candice managed to drive Valtor off” Danika reported. “He disappeared through a vortex. However, he left behind a magical barrier that is preventing us from leaving this room”. It was a mix of the truth and a lie on Danika’s part, since she didn’t want to reveal Queen Miranda’s role in what had just happened.

“Stand back, ladies” Mr. Truesdale instructed as he brought out his wand and pointed it at the door. “Abdo magus murus”. Mr. Truesdale then tried the door, which opened. Lucinda, Ruby, Jade, Matilda, Adair, and Gracie then raced in with wands drawn. 

“We got this covered, girls” Danika said to the just arrived group of girls. “Valtor left, having been driven off by Dorrie and Candice”.

“That’s a relief” Adair said, glad that things were back to normal.

“Everybody okay?” Matilda asked, concerned.

Dorrie, Candice, Danika, Cornelia, and Mr. Truesdale nodded their heads yes.

“Thank goodness” Ruby said, relieved.

“That was a close one” Jade pointed out.

“If you’ll come with me, girls, Cornelia, we’ll check the school for damage” Mr. Truesdale requested.

“If you don’t mind, Candice and I have to talk to Danika for a few minutes” Dorrie announced.

“Of course” Mr. Truesdale agreed. “Catch up with us when you’re finished”.

“You going to be okay?” Cornelia asked Danika, concerned.

“I’ll be fine” Danika reassured Cornelia. “This was a close call, but Valtor is gone for the time being”.

Mr. Truesdale, Cornelia, Lucinda, Ruby, Jade, Matilda, Adair, and Gracie left the room. Dorrie, Candice, and Danika then looked at each other.

“Who would have thought?” Danika observed, amazed.

“Queen Miranda ... has magic” Candice said, stunned.

“And very powerful magic by the look of it” Dorrie added. 

Afternoon

After what had happened at Hexley Hall that morning, Mr. Truesdale decided to cancel the remainder of classes for the day. Instead, the afternoon at Hexley Hall saw a quickly arranged Halloween party for the students. It was a fun affair, giving the students a chance to relax. Mr. Truesdale had invited Danika and Cornelia to attend as well. Everybody had a wonderful time.

In a while, it was the end of the school day at Hexley Hall. Dorrie, Candice, and Danika walked outside. Dorrie and Candice then mounted their brooms.

“I’ll give you a lift to the castle” Dorrie suggested to Danika.

“Okay” Danika accepted, nervous.

“Dorrie is an expert broom flyer” Candice assured Danika. “You’ll be in good hands”.

“Go have yourself a good time at the castle, Danika” Cornelia smiled as she walked up. “I’ll see you at home later on”.

Danika climbed onto the back of Dorrie’s broom, and Dorrie, Danika, and Candice soon took flight. In a little while, the three reached Enchancia Castle. After dismounting their brooms, the three made their way to Queen Miranda’s study. Once there, Dorrie knocked on the door.

“Come in” Miranda invited.

Dorrie, Candice, and Danika walked into the study.

“Please close the door, then come sit down” Miranda instructed with a smile.

As soon as the door was shut, Dorrie, Candice, and Danika sat down.

“I imagine what happened this morning was a shock to the three of you - finding out that I have magical abilities” Miranda gently said.

“That would be an understatement, Queen Miranda” Dorrie quietly said.

“We had no idea” Candice added.

“Imagine my surprise when I was summoned by yours and Dorrie’s amulets” Miranda said to Candice. “I didn’t even know the two of you had such amulets”.

“Our apologies” Dorrie apologized. “It was a secret up to now. You see ... how do I put this?”.

“Do we tell Queen Miranda?” Candice asked Dorrie, concerned.

“We know about Queen Miranda’s powers” Dorrie pointed out. “It’s only fair that Queen Miranda knows why we have magical amulets”.

“You’re right” Candice agreed.

“You see, Queen Miranda, the simple fact is that in addition to our duties here at the castle, Candice and I have been charged with being the eyes and ears at the castle for ... the Scarlet Warrior” Dorrie revealed.

“Scarlet thinks highly of you and your family, Queen Miranda” Candice added. “So, she charged Dorrie and I to keep watch over you and your family. Please, I can assure you, no disrespect was ever intended. I hope you’re not angry with us?”.

Miranda thought for a few moments, then turned to Dorrie and Candice.

“How can I be angry with the two of you?” Miranda smiled. “The two of you have been so very loyal to myself and the royal family. I didn’t know just how deep that loyalty ran until now. I am very touched by your loyalty, and I’m touched that Scarlet thinks enough of my family to go to the trouble of actually having the two of you keep an eye on things”.

“I’d like to say I appreciate being here” Dorrie started. “This is my home, and I would protect it in any way I can”.

“The same goes for me” Candice proudly added. “In spite of the fact that I was a clone created by Maleficent to originally do evil, when I turned good, I was given a home here ... and a second chance. I am so very grateful for that”.

“And I’m grateful for the friendship you and your family have given me” Danika pointed out. “Know that I, too, would do anything I can for you and your family”.

“I consider myself blessed to have the three of you as friends” Miranda happily said, before turning to Dorrie and Candice. “May I see your amulets? I really didn’t have a chance this morning”.

“Of course, Queen Miranda” Dorrie agreed as she and Candice waved their hands over their amulets, making them visible.

“My God!” Miranda exclaimed as she looked at Dorrie and Candice’s amulets. “With the exception of the gemstones, they look exactly like Sofia’s amulet. Is Sofia’s amulet magical, too?”.

“I was afraid of this” Dorrie said under her breath, knowing that Sofia wanted what her amulet could do to remain secret.

“She’s Sofia’s mother” Candice gently said to Dorrie. “It’s not like we can keep things from her when asked a direct question, considering the circumstances”.

“You’re right, of course” Dorrie said to Candice before turning to Miranda. “Yes, Sofia’s amulet is magical. But she doesn’t want people knowing about it, for fear that it might be taken away from her”.

“Then what is said here about Sofia’s amulet will remain between us” Miranda promised. “Outside of the four of us, I’ll act as if I don’t know anything about it. I just hope it’s not ... dangerous?”.

“Not at all” Dorrie reassured Miranda. “It protects her, the truth be known. If Sofia is in need of help or advice, it magically summons a princess to help Sofia out”.

“That’s reassuring” Miranda remarked, relieved. “What else can Sofia’s amulet do?”.

“It allows her to talk to animals” Candice reported. 

“No wonder she’s so close to that rabbit, that squirrel, and those two birds” Miranda smiled.

“There is something else you should know” Dorrie said to Miranda.

“What, Dorrie?” Miranda asked, curious.

“The amulets that Sofia, Candice, and I wear all have the same thing in common ... a phrase” Dorrie started. “For each deed performed, for better or worse, a power is granted, a blessing or curse”.

“When one of us does a good deed, the person gets a new power as a reward” Candice explained. “When one of us does something wrong, the person gets cursed by her amulet until she sets things right”.

“What kind of curse?” Miranda asked, nervous.

“It depends on the situation” Dorrie answered. “One might temporarily loose the ability to sing, or might be temporarily forced to, say, be physically small. The curse is reversed when the wrong is made right”.

“Ah, I see” Miranda acknowledged. “That would explain why Sofia had a frog in her throat at the harvest festival, and why she was tiny when she let the wee sprites into the castle”.

“I don’t want to seem nosy” Danika started, “but how come you can do magic, Queen Miranda?”

“Well, I might as well start from the beginning” Miranda said as she looked at Dorrie, Candice, and Danika.

Miranda’s magical history

“How to begin this?” Miranda pondered. “I might as well just tell you. The truth is ... Glinda of Oz is one of my relatives”.

“Wow!” Dorrie, Candice, and Danika exclaimed, impressed.

“It turns out I have good witch and good fairy magic” Miranda revealed.

“When did your powers start manifesting, Queen Miranda?” Danika wanted to know.

“When I was a child” Miranda answered. “It was discovered that I had a high magical ability. Sometimes my magical ability would go out of control, so the magical community decided that for my safety, and the safety of those around me, that my memories of my magical abilities be blocked out of my mind”.

“Much like what happened to Princess Anna of Arendelle when she was a child - being made to forget that her sister had ice powers” Dorrie observed.

“Exactly” Miranda confirmed. “As for me, the block worked successfully on me until I was a teenager. At that time, it had an unexpected side effect - it brought out my wild child as it were, and I got into plenty of trouble as a result. I was then sent to St. Trinian’s school with other troublesome teens”.

“What happened next, Queen Miranda?” Candice inquired.

“I eventually graduated from St. Trinian’s” Miranda answered. “Shortly afterward, another side effect of the block resulted in me getting strong headaches. The magical community decided to remove the block, and trained me how to use and control my powers. After that training, I decided I wanted to live a normal life, so I settled down, met Sofia’s father, Birk, and gave birth to Sofia a year later. I never told Birk about my abilities, and I’ve never told Sofia about my abilities. And when I married King Roland, I didn’t tell him or Amber or James about my abilities”.

Dorrie and Candice looked at each other for a few moments.

“Something I should know?” Miranda asked Dorrie and Candice.

“Well, you should know that ... Sofia is starting to develop powers of her own” Dorrie admitted.

“She’s getting quite good at spell casting” Candice added. “You should know that Dorrie and I gave Sofia a real wand of her own, and the two of us have been slowly helping Sofia master her powers. I hope we did the right thing?”.

“I’m not surprised to hear that Sofia is developing powers of her own” Miranda admitted. “I realized something was up when she developed the ability to control things with her mind. It’s an ability that comes about in my family every few generations. As for the two of you helping Sofia to master her powers, I couldn’t ask for two better teachers”.

Dorrie and Candice smiled at Miranda’s compliment. Suddenly, a knock came at the door.

“Girls” Miranda whispered to Dorrie and Candice, “make your amulets invisible”.

Dorrie and Candice waved their hands over their amulets, making them invisible.

“Come in” Miranda invited who was at the door.

The door opened, and in walked Baileywick.

“Am I interrupting something, Your Highness?” Baileywick asked Miranda as he saw Dorrie, Candice, and Danika sitting in Miranda’s study.

“We were just finishing up” Miranda answered with a smile. “I was going over the arrangements with Dorrie and Candice for next week’s Queen’s Gathering here at the castle. And, Danika is visiting for the afternoon”.

“Delightful” Baileywick said, pleased. “Chef Andre is looking for Dorrie and Candice. He wants to do some pastries for tonight’s dinner, and he was wondering if they could lend a hand?”.

“We’ve better get going” Dorrie said to Miranda. “With your permission?”.

“We’re done here” Miranda smiled. 

“Tell Chef Andre that Candice and I will change into our maid uniforms, and we’ll be in the kitchen as soon as possible” Dorrie informed Baileywick.

“Very good” Baileywick acknowledged as he left Miranda’s study.

As Dorrie and Candice got up, they turned to Miranda.

“You can trust us to keep your secret” Dorrie pledged to Miranda.

“We promise” Candice added.

As Dorrie and Candice left Miranda’s study, Miranda smiled at Dorrie and Candice in gratitude.

Unexpected gifts

As soon as Dorrie and Candice left Miranda’s study, Miranda turned to Danika.

“I understand that Valtor tried to steal your amulet once again” Miranda commented to Danika.

“Yes” Danika acknowledged. “He’s like a dog with an old sock”.

“Maybe I can do something to help stop him” Miranda suggested.

“Like what?” Danika asked, curious.

“The fact is that I know about your amulet - the Amulet of Kippernilot” Miranda started. “I read about it once while going through my family’s history. It turns out that one of Glinda’s ancestors created your amulet. And I know how to put a blessing/curse on it, much like that on Sofia, Dorrie, and Candice’s amulets”.

“It’s an interesting offer” Danika said, nervous. “However, I don’t like the idea of being cursed if I do something wrong”.

“Not to worry” Miranda reassured Danika. “What I have in mind would not affect you, curse wise. It would affect somebody who tries to steal your amulet. The person trying to steal your amulet would be cursed”.

“Then it wouldn’t curse me for, say, doing something wrong?” Danika asked.

“No” Miranda smiled. “Besides, you’re old enough to know not to do things that would get you into trouble”.

“What would it take to add that to my amulet?” Danika inquired.

“Let me have it for a few moments” Miranda requested. 

“Okay” Danika agreed as she handed her amulet to Miranda.

Miranda held the amulet in her hand, and concentrated. Miranda then said some magical words in a language that Danika had not heard before. The amulet glowed for a few moments, then returned to normal.

“Done” Miranda said as she handed the amulet back to Danika. 

A few hours later, after helping Dorrie and Chef Andre in the kitchen, and after eating supper, Candice found herself walking in the castle gardens. It was early evening, and the stars shined in the sky. As Candice walked, she became lost in thought.

“I sometimes wonder how much of me is Dorrie, and if there is anything of me I can call mine?” Candice thought to herself. It was something that had been haunting Candice on and off since Deidre had taunted Candice in September

At that moment, Candice’s amulet became visible and started to gently glow. A woman then appeared before Candice.

“Who are you?” Candice asked, curious.

“I’m Mary Cosmarune” the woman smiled.

“You’re Dorrie’s mother” Candice acknowledged.

“Your mother as well” Mary pointed out as she came over and held Candice.

“I was created, not born” Candice stated. 

“But you were created from Dorrie’s DNA, and therefore you are as much of my blood as Dorrie is” Mary gently said.

“Thank you for saying that” Candice said, grateful. “But I sometimes feel like I’m just a copy of Dorrie. I sometimes feel like I’m a trespasser”.

“Oh, Candice” Mary reassured Candice. “You mustn’t feel that way. I look in on you, Dorrie, and Violet every so often. What I see is a sister and mother who love you very much. You are Candice to them, and not a mere copy of Dorrie. I mean, look at you. You’ve adapted Maleficent’s spells and use them for good. You take Middle Earth studies at Hexley Hall. And you and Prince Everett are becoming a couple. These are all your things, your accomplishments. They are unique to you”.

Candice smiled at Mary in appreciation.

“I want to tell you something, Candice” Mary gently said. “Had Donald and I been still alive at the time you were created, and then turned good, we would have welcomed you with open arms into our family. You’re a fine young lady. Don’t let anybody tell you different. Dorrie and Violet are blessed to have you in their lives”.

“That’s most kind of you to say” Candice said, grateful. “Thank you”.

“You’re very welcome, my precious one” Mary smiled in a gently way. “May I call you my daughter?”.

“I would be honored” Candice happily agreed. “And may I call you Mom?”.

“Oh, yes” Mary beamed. “May I request something of you?”.

“What can I do for you, Mom?” Candice inquired.

“Could you give me a tour of the gardens?” Mary requested. “They look quite beautiful”.

“I would be honored” Candice agreed, pleased.

Candice held Mary’s hand, and the two took a leisurely tour of the gardens. As they walked, Mary and Candice talked to each other, and in the process learned more about each other. It was a wonderful evening.

Back in the castle, in Roland and Miranda’s bedroom, Miranda approached Roland.

“Rollie” Miranda started, nervous. “I have something to tell you”.

“What is it, Miranda?” Roland asked.

“I think you should probably sit down for this” Miranda advised.

“Okay” Roland agreed as he and Miranda sat down on the couch just outside of their bedroom.

Miranda told Roland about her family having a magical background, how she was related to Glinda of Oz, and how Miranda had magical abilities of her own. Miranda also explained how she wanted to live a normal life, and because of that, how she never publicly revealed what she could do. Through all of this, Roland gave Miranda his full attention. 

“I suppose this changes things between us, Rollie?” Miranda asked, nervous at what Roland’s answer might be.

“You are still the woman I love” Roland gently said as he took Miranda’s hand in his. “As far as I’m concerned, this changes nothing between us. I can understand your desire to live a normal life, and I will respect that. However, shouldn’t Sofia, Amber, and James know?”.

“Maybe when they are older” Miranda admitted. “Right now, with them being children, I don’t want to scare them”.

“I understand” Roland gently acknowledged. 

Meanwhile, later that evening in Candice’s room, Candice laid in her bed thinking about her time with Mary. The two had a wonderful time walking in the gardens before it was time for Mary to leave. It was a pleasant experience that Candice would treasure forever.

Candice looked over to her nightstand. On the nightstand was a tintype picture of her, Dorrie, and Violet that had been taken a few weeks earlier. As Candice looked at the picture, she looked up at Heaven.

“Thank you for Dorrie and Violet” Candice smiled. ”Dorrie is a wonderful sister, and Violet is a wonderful mother. I am so very grateful to have them in my life. And thank you for letting me meet Mary Cosmarune. It was a wonderful experience I will remember always”.

Candice blew out the candle on her nightstand, and laid in bed. In a few moments, Candice fell asleep with a smile on her face. It was a wonderful life ... and it was just beginning.

(End of Chapter 34).

Author’s notes

Adair Starwell, Candice Cooper, Donald Cosmarune, Dorrie Cooper, Mary Cosmarune, Gracie Bryant, Mr. Truesdale, and Princess Deidre are original characters I created for use in this story.

Alfea College for Fairies, and Valtor, are from “Winx Club”.

An interesting piece of information I recently saw on line which I thought I would share with you: the word petrichor - means the smell of earth after rain.

Cornelia Rose is an original character created by A.t. for this story.

Danika Leah Knight is an original character created by SailorWednesdayMercury for this story.

For more about Queen Miranda’s time at St. Trinian’s school, see my stories “A Night at Saint Trinian’s”, and “Enchancia Castle”.

Glinda of Oz (A.K.A. Glinda, the Good Witch) is from “The Wizard of Oz”.

Having Candice and Mary meet was a special request by Jacob Voronkov.

Having Miranda enhance Danika’s amulet was the idea of SailorWednesdayMercury.

Having Valtor attack Alfea was the idea of SailorWednesdayMercury.

I want to thank SailorWednesdayMercury for the help and ideas she has been providing for this story. Her continued help and ideas have been of great value, and I wanted readers to be aware of this.

“I’ll get it open” Candice offered as she pointed her wand at the door. “Make it easy, make it quick, open up without a kick” - this is the same spell that Mal uses in “Disney Descendants” (this is one of the spells that Candice would have gotten from Maleficent’s spell book during her time with Maleficent). Beware, forswear is another spell that Mal uses in both “Disney Descendants” and “Disney Descendants: Wicked World” (and that spell, too, is from Maleficent’s spell book).

Matilda Honey is inspired by Matilda from the Matilda children’s book and movie.

Miss Annice Fortescue is an ancestor to the “Call the Midwife” character Camilla “Chummy” Fortescue-Cholomondely-Browne (Miss Annice Fortescue is an original character I created for this story). To be honest, I’ve based Annice a lot on “Chummy”, including having Annice being tall and wearing glasses.

“Much like what happened to Princess Anna of Arendelle when she was a child - being made to forget that her sister had ice powers” Dorrie observed - this is a reference to events seen in the first part of “Frozen”.

Queen Miranda having magical powers was a joint effort between myself and SailorWednesdayMercury. I came up with the idea of Queen Miranda having magical powers, and the history associated with those powers. SailorWednesdayMercury came up with the idea of Queen Miranda being related to Glinda of Oz, as well as Queen Miranda having good witch and good fairy magic.

Tintype: a photograph made directly on an iron plate varnished with a thin clear coating. This was a popular and inexpensive way for people to have a picture taken of themselves during the mid 1800s.

“Valtor has great timing” Candice said to Dorrie, annoyed. “Miss Fortescue was coming today to give a special health lecture about midwifery. I was really looking forward to that, since I’m following in yours and Mom’s footsteps” - Candice, in between chapters of “Dorrie”, has decided to follow Dorrie and become a midwife in training (being trained by Violet who is a midwife herself). Meanwhile, as we know, Hexley Hall is a special school for magic. However, Hexley Hall would also offer a well rounded educational experience for it’s students, including health classes (GradGirl2010, in her story “My Sister’s Keeper”, also makes reference to such a well rounded educational experience, mentioning at one point that Hexley Hall also offers cooking classes).

Disclaimer

“Call the Midwife” and everything associated with it © BBC, and Neal Street Productions.

Cornelia Rose, everything associated to her, and the other original ideas from A.t are the property of A.t, and are used in this story with the permission of A.t.

Danika Leah Knight, everything associated to her, and the other original ideas from SailorWednesdayMercury are the property of SailorWednesdayMercury, and are used in this story with the permission of SailorWednesdayMercury.

“Disney Descendants” and everything associated with it © Disney.

“Disney Descendants: Wicked World” and everything associated with it © Disney.

“Frozen” and everything associated with it © Disney.

“Matilda” and everything associated to it © Roald Dahl, Scholastic Books, and TriStar Pictures.

“Sofia the First” and everything associated to it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell, and Disney.

“St. Trinian’s” (2007) and everything associated to it © Ealing Studios, Fragile Films, UK Film Council, and Entertainment Film Distributors.

“The Wizard of Oz” (1939) and everything associated to it © Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer.

“Winx Club” and everything associated to it © Rainbow Srl.

I only own Abdo magus murus, Adair Starwell, Candice Cooper, Donald Cosmarune, Dorrie Cooper, Gracie Bryant, Mary Cosmarune, Miss Annice Fortescue, Mr. Truesdale, Princess Deidre, and Varia’s Vortex.


	35. Chapter 35

Dorrie - a Sofia the First fanfic

I now give you Chapter 35 of “Dorrie”, which starts off shortly after Chapter 34 ended. 

Chapter 35: Amazing Things

Early November

It was a November morning at Enchancia Castle. Inside the castle, the annual Queen’s Gathering was taking place. This year, Queen Miranda and Enchancia Castle had been selected to host the event where queens from various kingdoms gathered. Among the guests was the Scarlet Warrior, in her role as Queen of Cinnibar.

At one point, Scarlet led Miranda to a corner where they could talk in private.

“My sources tell me that Glinda of Oz is a relative of yours” Scarlet revealed.

“Dorrie and Candice told you?” Miranda asked, taken off guard.

“Dorrie and Candice know that Glinda of Oz is one of your relatives?” Scarlet inquired, puzzled. “I didn’t know that they knew. The simple fact that they knew, and didn’t tell me, shows just how loyal they are to you”.

Miranda smiled at the compliment that Scarlet directed toward Dorrie and Candice.

“Then how did you know that Glinda is one of my relatives?” Miranda wanted to know.

“I have my ways” Scarlet gently said. “Be assured that I will not tell anybody else”.

“Thank you” Miranda said, grateful.

“Glinda is one of the most powerful witches in existence” Scarlet observed.

“Yes, she is very powerful” Miranda admitted. “But how would you know that? You’re not a witch”.

“I’ve studied witches and their culture for years” Scarlet informed Miranda. “And I know that just as Glinda is very powerful, you are very powerful in your own right. You are one of the only ones powerful enough to defend against Valtor’s newest assistant - Hematite Blackstone”.

“An advanced witch?” Miranda wanted to know.

“I’m afraid so” Scarlet confessed. “I thought you should be warned”.

“Thank you for letting me know” Miranda said, grateful. “I’ll keep my eyes open”.

At that moment, Baileywick walked up.

“Pardon the intrusion, Queen Miranda” Baileywick apologized. “It’s time for the Queen’s Brunch”.

“Of course” Miranda acknowledged. “I’ll be there in a minute”.

“Very good, Queen Miranda” Baileywick smiled as he walked away.

“Shall we?” Miranda happily asked Scarlet, pointing toward the area where the brunch was about to begin.

“I’d be delighted” Scarlet smiled as she and Miranda walked over to where the brunch was being held.

Meanwhile, at Scarlet’s castle

In the Kingdom of Cinnibar, at Scarlet’s castle, Colette (the royal steward of Cinnibar) was sitting down in the castle library when she felt a presence.

“You always were a bookworm, weren’t you, little sis?” a man’s voice asked.

Colette got up, adjusted her glasses, and saw the ghost of her older brother.

“Hello, Donald” Colette quietly greeted, crossing her arms plainly. “How did you know to find me here?”.

“You’re my sister” Donald answered. “We look out for each other, or at least we should have in life. It also helps that you’re an advanced witch with the ability to communicate with ghosts and spirits”.

“I know you and others in the family didn’t like my advanced powers” Colette coldly said. “You thought I was different, and as such, suspect”.

“A view I’ve come to regret in death” Donald admitted.

“What?!” Colette asked, taken off guard.

“It’s true” Donald reassured Colette. “I and others in the family should have treated you better. It’s no wonder you packed up and left. For that, I am truly sorry”.

“All I ever wanted was to be accepted for who I am - not be damned because of it” Colette pointed out.

“You have a right to your anger” Donald acknowledged. “But, those days are over. You should really consider having more to do with the House of Cosmarune. It is your birthright, after all”.

“A birthright for the young” Colette quietly said. “A birthright for Dorrie, and now Candice as well. I’ll leave the house in their capable hands”.

“At least take back your name of Cosmarune” Donald suggested.

“I’ll admit, I have been thinking of taking back the Cosmarune name as of late” Colette admitted. “Keeping watch over Dorrie, and Candice as well, has affected me in ways I hadn’t imagined. I’ve come to care about them very much, and I was thinking that perhaps I should be a guide for them”.

“If anybody could be a guide, it’s you” Donald praised Colette.

“I’m just not sure I could step back into the house at the moment” Colette confessed. “There are still too many painful memories for me in those walls”.

“I understand” Donald sadly admitted. “However, maybe it was for the best that you left. If you hadn’t have left, Neila might have killed you as well. And, look at the person you’ve become. You are the royal steward of Cinnibar, and Scarlet’s right hand woman. Those are things to be truly proud of”.

Colette smiled at Donald’s praise.

“Can you stay for a while?” Colette asked Donald, hopeful. “I’d really like for us to reconnect”.

“I have all the time in the world” Donald smiled. “Maybe you can fill me in on what Dorrie is up to these days? And I’d like to hear about Candice as well”.

“Of course” Colette happily agreed.

Colette and Donald each sat down, and had a pleasant conversation. It was the beginning of a healing that the two of them had needed for a long time.

Saturday

At Enchancia Castle, it was a day off for Dorrie and Candice. As the two walked toward the front door, they put on coats over their dresses.

“Girls? Got your turtle doves?” (“Girls? Got your gloves?”) Violet asked, using Cockney slang.

“Right here, Mom” Dorrie smiled as she and Candice held up their gloves.

“Good” Violet smiled back. “It’s a bit nippy out there today”.

“We’re going into the village” Candice announced. “Can we pick anything up for you while we’re there, Mom?”.

“That won’t be necessary” Violet reassured Candice. “You and Dorrie just go and have a good time”.

“We’re meeting Danika at the park” Dorrie happily said. 

“Say hello for me” Violet requested. 

At that point, Sofia raced up while putting on a coat of her own.

“Are you two going to the village?” Sofia happily asked Dorrie and Candice.

“Yes” Dorrie answered with a smile. “Candice and I were just leaving”.

“Mind if I come with you?” Sofia inquired.

“The more, the merrier” Candice happily answered.

“You’ve been hanging around my mom” Sofia chuckled. “She always says that”.

Dorrie, Candice, and Sofia walked outside and headed toward Dunwitty. As they walked along, they had a pleasant conversation. It was only a short walk from the castle to Dunwitty, and the three soon found themselves in the village. As they walked past the public library, Dorrie saw Danika through a window sitting at a table reading a book.

“Danika’s inside” Dorrie announced. “Let’s go in”.

Dorrie, Candice, and Sofia quietly walked into the library as not to disturb anybody, and walked up to Danika.

“Good morning, Danika” Dorrie quietly said. “What are you reading?”.

“A book about learning Japanese” Danika smiled. “I discovered that my birth father was brought up in the Kingdom of Mythican, where Japanese is spoken. So, I thought I would learn Japanese. I’ve already learned some words”.

“Funny how we follow in our parents footsteps” Candice observed. “Dorrie and I have taken it upon ourselves to learn Cockney slang so we can be even closer to our mother, Violet”.

“So, that’s what the two of you were using the other day” Sofia smiled at Dorrie and Candice. “By the way, what’s going up the apples mean?”.

“Oh!” Dorrie happily exclaimed. “It’s Cockney slang for going up the stairs”.

“Interesting” Sofia said, impressed.

“Lets say we go outside” Danika suggested. “I could go for a nice walk around the village”.

“Sounds good” Sofia cheerfully acknowledged.

Ice hockey

As Danika, Dorrie, Candice, and Sofia walked around the village, they discovered an ice skating rink that had been set up just outside of the village. On the rink, Jacob, Jeremiah, Jason Blackstone, and some other teen boys were playing ice hockey. Danika had heard that Jacob and Jason had formed an ice hockey team called the Dunwitty Dragons, and it was nice to see the team now in action.

“Come on, girls” Danika cheerfully suggested to Dorrie, Candice, and Sofia. “Let’s check this out”.

The four walked over to the rink where Jeremiah walked up to them.

“Hi, Jeremiah” Danika smiled. “So, you’re on the ice hockey team that was created by Jacob and Jason?”.

“Yes, Nika” Jeremiah acknowledged. “It’s strange, however, being on my rival’s team. But it’s fun, too. It proves we can all work together”.

“Phantasmagorical!” Danika exclaimed in glee as Jacob and Jason walked up. “May I join, Jacob?”.

“Sure you may!” Jacob gleefully agreed. “Newcomers are always ...”.

“Sorry, but this team is for boys only, and girls can’t play ice hockey” Jason sternly pointed out.

“Bakana shonen-tachi!” (“Stupid boys!”) Danika spat in Japanese before storming off.

“That was uncalled for!” Jeremiah yelled at Jason.

“Know what you are, Jason Blackstone?! You’re chicken oriental!” (“You’re crazy!”) Dorrie exclaimed in Cockney slang, before turning to Candice and Sofia. “We’ve better go after Danika”. The three girls then raced off in search of Danika.

“I really hate being your co-captain right now” Jacob sternly said to Jason. “Ice hockey is over for the day!”.

“What did I do?!” Jason asked, puzzled, as Jacob, Jeremiah, and the other boys walked away in disgust.

Dorrie, Candice, and Sofia looked around for Danika, but Danika was nowhere to be seen.

“Where is she?” Sofia asked about Danika.

At that moment, from a distance, the three girls saw Scarlet enter an alleyway. 

“What’s Scarlet doing in Dunwitty?” Candice wondered out loud.

“Let’s find out” Dorrie suggested to Candice and Sofia.

A secret revealed

Dorrie, Candice, and Sofia made their way over to the alleyway, and carefully peeked around the corner. Scarlet was facing down a woman. The woman was Hematite Blackstone. Hematite drew her wand as Scarlet drew hers, although Scarlet’s wand bared more of a resemblance to a sword, but had the markings of a wand and the materials needed to cast spells.

“That’s quite a wand you have there” Hematite said, impressed.

“My own invention - it works as both a sword and a wand” Scarlet pointed out before frowning. “Sorry, Hematite. You know I wouldn’t do this if I had any other choice. But, they’re my friends”.

“So was I at one point” Hematite said with a hurt look. “I was your apprentice”.

“Before you turned to evil!” Scarlet spat.

“Then let’s get this over with!” Hematite yelled as she lunged toward Scarlet.

The two women struggled with each other, with Hematite hitting Scarlet, and Scarlet hitting Hematite back with the sword wand that Scarlet was carrying. As the two struggled, a bright light came from around the neck of Hematite.

“Thief!” Scarlet yelled at Hematite. “So it was you who had the Amulet of Tlara all this time?!”.

“Yes!” Hematite announced proudly. “I took it! I thought it was fitting when I found out you were going to turn me out!”.

“When you started turning to evil, you gave me no choice!” Scarlet exclaimed. “Now give me back that amulet! It’s been missing for far too long, and you know that amulet has a destiny it needs to fulfill!”.

“Then come get it, blondie!” Hematite taunted Scarlet.

Scarlet and Hematite continued their struggle. Soon, Scarlet started to gain the upper hand. As Scarlet hit Hematite with Scarlet’s sword wand, Hematite fell backward. As Hematite fell, Scarlet ripped the Amulet of Tlara from Hematite’s neck.

“Take it!” Hematite yelled as she lay on the ground. “It never worked for me anyway!”.

“Of course it would never work for you” Scarlet pointed out. “It won’t work for evil!”.

At that moment, Hematite picked up a handful of dirt, and threw it at Scarlet’s face. As Scarlet covered her face, Hematite used her wand to disappear from the alley.

“Well, you may have escaped, Hematite” Scarlet thought to herself. “But, I have the Amulet of Tlara back”. 

Scarlet looked at the amulet she was holding, and the chain that had broken when she snatched the amulet from Hematite’s neck. Scarlet held the amulet, and concentrated. In a few moments, the chain was magically repaired. Scarlet then clapped her hands, and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

“That evil woman was an apprentice of Scarlet?” Dorrie asked Candice and Sofia, shocked.

“What else don’t we know about Scarlet?” Sofia wondered.

“Can we still trust Scarlet?” Dorrie asked. “This changes the game, now that we know that Scarlet had an evil apprentice”.

“We shouldn’t jump to conclusions” Candice cautioned. “We don’t know the whole story, and it’s very easy to judge someone simply based on assumptions. I should know. Some people judged me harshly, simply because I was created by Maleficent, and feared I was just as evil”.

“You’re right, Candice” Dorrie sadly admitted. “How are you holding up?”.

“Okay” Candice quietly admitted. “Although, I’m still upset with what happened with the Witches Council”.

“What’s going on, guys?” Sofia asked, concerned.

“A little while ago, Candice was called before the Witches Council” Dorrie explained.

Flashback:

“Candice Megan Cooper” the chairwoman of the council addressed Candice. “You say you are not evil, but those could be just words. There is only one way to be certain”. The chairwoman raised her wand, pointed it at Candice, and said “Morcus Noceo”.

Candice felt intense pain shoot through her body, in addition to some force taking over her mind. Candice fell to her knees, unable to stand the pain.

“Now tell me girl?!” the chairwoman barked at Candice. “Are you good or evil?!”.

“I’m good!” Candice cried out in pain and fear. “I’m good. Please ... stop ...”.

“Enough!” Dorrie yelled as she brought out her wand, pointed it at the chairwoman, and shouted “Repulsia!”. The chairwoman was thrown backward by the blast produced by Dorrie’s wand.

“How dare you, a witchlet, attack an adult witch?!” the chairwoman yelled at Dorrie as she picked herself up from the floor.

“You’ll get a lot worse if you don’t release Candice from your spell!” Dorrie threatened.

“Enough!” a woman’s voice rang out.

Everybody looked up to see the Witch Queen, Annora, enter the room. Annora looked directly at the chairwoman.

“Lavina!” Annora snapped at the chairwoman. “We don’t use torture to get information! You are stripped of your position immediately!”.

The other members of the council started to protest Queen Annora’s move.

“Since all of you obviously support what Lavina did, all of you are stripped of your positions as well!” Annora barked at the council. “Never in all my life have I seen such a despicable thing - use of a torture spell against a young witchlet!”. Annora then pointed her wand at Candice, and said “Laxo Morcus Noceo”. The torture spell that was affecting Candice immediately stopped.

Candice, still on the floor, was being cradled in the arms of her and Dorrie’s adoptive mother, Violet.

“It’s over” Violet gently said to Candice. “It’s over”.

“I’m so sorry you had to go through this” Annora apologized to Candice.

“I just want to go home, Mom” Candice sobbed to Violet.

“The flying carriage to Enchancia Castle is waiting outside” Violet acknowledged as she helped Candice to her feet. Violet then looked directly at Annora. “You ... animals! Harming an innocent young girl like that!”. Violet then walked Candice out of the room.

“I’m so sorry for all of this” Annora tearfully said to Dorrie.

“Thank you for that” Dorrie gratefully acknowledged. “It’s going to take Candice a while to recover from this ordeal. And, the truth be told, I’m very seriously questioning if I want any thing more to do with witch culture. You people hurt my sister who had done nothing to any of you!”.

Dorrie then walked off.

End of flashback, and back to the present.

“Oh ... my God!” Sofia exclaimed in shock.

“It’s alright” Candice reassured Sofia. “I’m better now”.

“In large part to Queen Annora” Dorrie pointed out. “Annora issued a public apology for what happened to Candice, and made sure that Candice received help in dealing with what happened. Annora’s actions have restored mine, my mom’s, and Candice’s faith in witch culture”.

In a few moments, Dorrie, Candice, and Sofia started walking away from the alleyway. As they walked away, Scarlet watched from a distance.

“I have a lot of explaining to do, my three precious ones” Scarlet thought to herself as she watched Dorrie, Candice, and Sofia walk away. “I’ll get the Amulet of Tlara to a safe place, and then I’ll talk to my three girls. I just hope they will believe me”.

A visitor from the past

In another part of the village, Danika was walking, still angry about what had happened at the ice hockey rink. Suddenly, Danika’s amulet started glowing.

“Are you going to stomp around being angry, or are you going to do something to prove that you’re up to the task?” a woman’s voice came from behind Danika.

Danika turned around and saw a 24-year-old woman standing there who was wearing a suit of armor.

“Who are you?” Danika asked the woman.

“History knows me as Jane Turnkey” the woman smiled. “Although, I’m now known as Jane Breech. Your amulet summoned me”.

“Jane from 9th Century Kippernium?” Danika asked.

“Yes” Jane smiled.

“Jane, as in Jane and Dragon?” Danika asked.

“Yes” Jane smiled.

“You say you’re now known as Jane Breech?” Danika asked, curious.

“I married Gunther” Jane answered with a smile. “A good man. But, right now, let’s focus on you, shall we?”.

“I can’t believe that Jason Blackstone!” Danika exclaimed. “Not letting me on the ice hockey team, and then adding insult to injury by saying that girls can’t play ice hockey!”.

“Just because somebody says you can’t do something doesn’t make it so” Jane pointed out. “When I was a child, I wanted to be a knight. But, because I was a girl, people dismissed my idea. But I went out and showed them otherwise. I saved young Prince Cuthbert when Dragon had kidnapped the prince, and proved my worthiness to be a knight in the process”.

“So, you’re saying I should prove to Jason that I can play ice hockey?” Danika asked.

“That’s exactly what I’m saying” Jane replied. “You sometimes have to prove yourself in order to be taken seriously. Let nothing hold you back”.

“But Jason’s mind is made up” Danika said, discouraged.

“Then unmake it” Jane encouraged Danika. “Girls were not allowed in the Imperial army, but Mulan went into battle anyway against the invading Hun army and proved herself in the process. You do the same with Jason”.

“You’re right, Jane!” Danika said with a new found sense of energy. “Thank you”.

“You’re very welcome” Jane smiled before disappearing into thin air.

At that moment, Dorrie, Candice, and Sofia ran up.

“Danika!” Dorrie exclaimed in relief. “We’ve been looking everywhere for you. Are you okay?”.

“I’m fine” Danika reassured Dorrie. “And I’m going to prove to Jason that girls can play ice hockey”.

“That’s the spirit!” Sofia gleefully exclaimed.

Later, at the castle

That afternoon, in her office at Enchancia Castle, Violet was going over some paperwork when Scarlet appeared in a puff of smoke.

“Hello, old friend” Scarlet smiled.

“Nice to see you, Scarlet” Violet smiled back. “What may I do for you?”

“I have a favor to ask” Scarlet started. “I need you to be the guardian of something very important”.

“What would I be guardian of?” Violet asked, curious.

Scarlet then brought out the Amulet of Tlara.

“Oh my God!” Violet exclaimed, taken off guard. “Is that the ... Amulet of Tlara?”.

“It is” Scarlet answered with a smile. “It’s been found. And I need you to keep it safe. We both know who the Amulet of Tlara is destined for”.

“Yes” Violet acknowledged. “It’s destined to be worn by Lucinda Magwin when she’s fourteen”.

“I’m curious, mind you” Scarlet said to Violet. “What does Lucinda’s future hold after that point?”.

“We both know that Lucinda will lose her parents to a mysterious sickness that will race across Enchancia” Violet answered. “We both also know that Lucinda will be adopted into the Enchancian royal family, and will become a princess as a result”.

“And beyond that?” Scarlet wanted to know.

“You know the rules, Scarlet” Violet gently said. “If it’s something that the Book of Secrets hasn’t told you, then I can’t comment on it. The future is a tricky thing. If somebody other than a trained time traveler like myself knows too much about the future, there is a chance the future that needs to take place could be changed”.

“You’re right, of course” Scarlet admitted. “I admire you and your fellow Voyagers. All of you have such an important job to do”.

Scarlet then walked over to Violet.

“I entrust the Amulet of Tlara to you” Scarlet smiled. “I’ll come collect it in a few years when it’s time for the amulet to mysteriously appear in the jewel room. Meanwhile, let’s get this around your neck”.

“Are you kidding?!” Violet exclaimed, taken off guard. “I can’t wear such a valuable historical object. It wouldn’t be proper”.

“Yes, it would be proper” Scarlet reassured Violet. Scarlet then put the amulet around Violet’s neck as the amulet glowed for a few seconds, then went back to normal.

“What just happened?” Violet asked, curious.

“The Amulet of Tlara just accepted you as it’s guardian” Scarlet answered. “And every time you do a good deed, it will give you a special gift. And the nice thing is that even when, in a few years time, you stop wearing the amulet, the gifts it has given you will remain a part of your being. That’s how I designed the amulets to work”.

“I’ll always strive to be worthy of being the guardian of this precious amulet” Violet promised Scarlet.

“Wave your hand over the amulet” Scarlet instructed.

Violet waved her hand over the amulet, and it became invisible.

“It has the ability to become invisible, and visible again, just like Dorrie and Candice’s amulets” Scarlet pointed out. 

A short time later

At Enchancia Castle, Dorrie, Candice, and Sofia were playing in Sofia’s room when Scarlet appeared before the three.

“Hello, girls” Scarlet smiled. “May I talk to the three of you for a little while?”.

Dorrie, Candice, and Sofia nodded their heads yes in a nervous way.

“I know that the three of you saw what happened in the alleyway” Scarlet gently said. “I owe you an explanation for what happened there”.

“We don’t know what to think about you right now” Sofia admitted to Scarlet. “You had an evil witch as your apprentice”.

“I realize that must look bad to you” Scarlet admitted. “She used to be a good person before greed and ambition clouded her judgment. I tried to help but she just ran away and took the Amulet of Tlara with her. It's because of her that I now choose my apprentices carefully”.

"Just like you studied our backgrounds before you gave me and Candice our amulets" Dorrie calculated.

“Exactly” Scarlet smiled. “I want the three of you to know that you can trust me. I would never do anything to hurt you. After all, the truth be known, the three of you are like daughters to me”.

Dorrie, Candice, and Sofia smiled in appreciation at Scarlet’s compliment. 

“My prime directive is absolute loyalty to my friends. And she is not my friend. Not anymore" Scarlet said with a heavy sigh. "I just wish that I could help her in some way, but power's clearly gone to her head".

"What's her name?" Candice asked.

“Her name is Hematite - Hematite Blackstone” Scarlet answered.

Dorrie, Candice, and Sofia gasped in astonishment. 

“What is it?” Scarlet asked, surprised at the reaction of the girls.

“Blackstone” Dorrie remarked. “We know a Blackstone - Jason Blackstone”.

“He belongs to the same family” Scarlet admitted. “A lot of the Blackstone’s are good people, although Hematite has become the black sheep of the family”.

“We’ll consider ourselves to be warned” Candice remarked gratefully. “Thank you for telling us this, Scarlet”.

“I’ve better keep an eye on Jason Blackstone as well” Dorrie thought to herself. “In that alternate time line Mom and I encountered last year, he stole Danika’s amulet”.

A few days later

Danika had been practicing on her own for the past few days to make sure she was good enough for the ice hockey team. Her practicing hadn’t gone unnoticed by Jacob and Jeremiah who were impressed by Danika’s efforts.

Danika approached the ice skating rink where Jacob, Jeremiah, and a few other members of the Dunwitty Dragons were practicing. As Danika approached, Jacob, Jeremiah, and the others stopped and made their way over to Danika.

“Danika” Jacob started, “I want to apologize for what Jason said to you the other day. It was a mean thing for him to say, and you didn’t deserve it. If you still want to be a member of the Dragons, we would welcome you with open arms”.

“But what about Jason?” Danika asked.

“What about him?” Jeremiah responded. “Jacob got so mad at Jason for the way he treated you, and the two of them had an huge argument as a result. Jason refused to back down from what he had said, so Jacob showed him the door as it were”.

“Jason is no longer on the team” Jacob announced. “And, I hope you’ll accept this as a personal apology from me”.

Jacob handed Danika a hockey jersey which had been tailored by Jacob to fit Danika. As Danika looked at the hockey jersey, it looked familiar to Danika.

“It’s the jersey that Jason wore” Jacob announced. “I, with Jade’s help, tailored it so it would fit you. I’d very much like you to be ... co-captain of the Dragons”.

“What?!” Danika responded, amazed.

“Jacob and I have seen you practicing on your own” Jeremiah confessed. “You’re really quite good, Nika. Please accept the position as co-captain”.

“Then I accept” Danika happily said.

“Excellent!” Jacob and Jeremiah exclaimed in glee.

Danika put on the jersey over her clothes, and put on her ice skates. Jacob handed Danika a hockey stick as everybody stepped onto the ice rink. In a few moments, the Dragons started practicing, with everybody happy that Danika was now on the team.

For Danika, it was one of the happiest moments of her life.

(End of Chapter 35).

Author’s notes

Danika Leah Knight, Hematite Blackstone, Jacob Lee, and Jeremiah Eli Cook are original characters created by SailorWednesdayMercury for this story.

Glinda of Oz (A.K.A. Glinda, the Good Witch) is from “The Wizard of Oz”.

I want to thank SailorWednesdayMercury for the help and ideas she has been providing for this story. Her continued help and ideas have been of great value, and I wanted readers to be aware of this.

In regard to Danika speaking Japanese, this was the idea of SailorWednesdayMercury.

In regard to Violet, Dorrie, and Candice using Cockney slang, this was my idea (I had been toying with the idea for a while now, and since SailorWednesdayMercury suggested that Danika use Japanese, I thought the time was right to have Violet, Dorrie, and Candice use Cockney slang).

“I’ve better keep an eye on Jason Blackstone as well” Dorrie thought to herself. “In that alternate time line Mom and I encountered last year, he stole Danika’s amulet” - this is a reference to events in Chapters 22 and 23 of “Dorrie”.

Jane Turnkey-Breech is an older version of Jane from “Jane and the Dragon”.

Jason Blackstone is an original character created by SailorWednesdayMercury and myself for this story.

Scarlet talking to Miranda, Donald visiting Colette, Scarlet encountering Hematite, and Scarlet talking to Dorrie, Candice, and Sofia were ideas provided by Jacob Voronkov for this chapter (in regard to Scarlet encountering Hematite, I decided to add in the part about the Amulet of Tlara as a plot twist).

The Book of Secrets is an older version of the Book of Secrets seen in “Ghost Whisperer”.

The flashback scene with the Witches Council is the “Sofia the First” version of the same scene that appears in my “Descendants, 2015” story “The Magical Circle”.

The ice hockey storyline, as well as Jane Turnkey showing up, were ideas provided by SailorWednesdayMercury for this chapter. SailorWednesdayMercury also came up with the name for the ice hockey team (the Dunwitty Dragons).

The Scarlet Warrior (A.K.A. Scarlet) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlet) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlet Katherine Felchenerow) is a character created by Jacob Voronkov, and is used in my stories with permission from Jacob Voronkov. Meanwhile, the character of Colette is a character that I and Jacob Voronkov created, and is based on Bayonetta from the video game “Bayonetta” (please note that Colette, and Madam Collette of Enchancia Castle, are two different characters who are not related in any way, shape, or form).

“Then unmake it” Jane encouraged Danika. “Girls were not allowed in the Imperial army, but Mulan went into battle anyway against the invading Hun army and proved herself in the process. You do the same with Jason” - this is a reference to events in “Mulan”.

Voyagers are from the “Voyagers!” TV series.

“We both know that Lucinda will lose her parents to a mysterious sickness that will race across Enchancia” Violet answered. “We both also know that Lucinda will be adopted into the Enchancian royal family, and will become a princess as a result” - this is a reference to events in my story “The Newest Princess”.

Disclaimer

Danika Leah Knight, Hematite Blackstone, Jacob Lee, Jeremiah Eli Cook, everything associated to them, and the other original ideas from SailorWednesdayMercury are the property of SailorWednesdayMercury, and are used in this story with the permission of SailorWednesdayMercury.

“Ghost Whisperer” and everything associated with it © Sander/Moses Productions, Touchstone Television, ABC Studios, CBS Television Studios, and Disney-ABC International Television.

“Jane and the Dragon” and everything associated to it © Martin Baynton, Mike Fallows, Theo Baynton, Nelvana, and Weta Productions.

“Mulan” and everything associated to it © Disney.

“Sofia the First” and everything associated to it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell, and Disney.

The Scarlet Warrior and the other original ideas from Jacob Voronkov are the property of Jacob Voronkov, and are used in my stories with the permission of Jacob Voronkov.

“The Wizard of Oz” (1939) and everything associated to it © Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer.

“Voyagers!” and everything associated to it © James D. Parriot Productions, Universal Television (MCA), and Scholastic Productions.

I only own Candice Cooper, Donald Cosmarune, Dorrie Cooper, Queen Annora, the Amulet of Tlara, and the Witches Council.


	36. Chapter 36

Dorrie - a Sofia the First fanfic

I now give you Chapter 36 of “Dorrie”, which revolves around Chapter 15 of my story “Tales from the Castle”. At the bottom of this page, you’ll find a special section of interest.

Chapter 36: Wassailia Magic

December

Inside Enchancia Castle, Dorrie was in her room, writing in her diary.

Dear Diary:

December has brought wonderful things for Candice and myself. Early this month, I was scheduled to perform a magic show at the local orphanage in my role as royal magician of Enchancia. I invited Candice to come along, and together, the two of us put on a magic show that impressed everybody present. Among those present was Lord Asmoth, who was quite impressed with how Candice and I worked together. Before Candice and I knew it, Lord Asmoth met with King Roland, and it was decided that Candice should be a royal magician as well. Candice and I now share the title of royal magicians of Enchancia, and I couldn’t be happier. I love that Candice and I are now performing together, and Mom is as proud as any mother could be. 

Candice and I just returned from a trip to the United Dwarf Kingdoms of Khazad-dum. Prince Everett of Ornburgh invited Frederick, Candice, and I to see the great Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf, which has been restored to it’s former glory. The size and scale of Dwarrowdelf is quite an impressive thing to behold, and is something I will remember forever. Everett and Candice really enjoyed themselves, since the two of them have a huge interest in the history of Middle Earth. The two of them make a nice couple.

When we were visiting Dwarrowdelf, we came across Danika and Jeremiah who were taking part in an archaeological dig. Candice, Everett, Frederick, and I joined in, and all of us managed to find some relics that dated back to ancient Middle Earth. The relics will be put on permanent display at the Dwarrowdelf Museum of History, with credit for the discovery being given to the six of us.

Also, when visiting Dwarrowdelf, we were granted the privilege of watching the Dwarrowdelf miners dig for precious stones. As in ancient times, Dwarrowdelf still produces fine pieces of jewerly which are among the most beautiful things I have ever seen.

Back here in Enchancia, Candice, Sofia, Lucinda, and I have been chosen to meet with Glacia, the mountain witch. King Roland very much wants to invite Glacia to a special Wassailia Eve gathering here at Enchancia Castle. We also have a special Wassailia present for Glacia.

At that point, Dorrie stopped writing when a knock came at her door.

“Come in” Dorrie invited.

The door opened, and in walked Violet.

“I just wanted to say good night” Violet smiled. “Ready for bed?”.

“Yes, Mom” Dorrie smiled back. “I was just going to get into bed”.

Violet noticed that the door that connected Dorrie and Candice’s rooms was open. Violet walked over, and looked into Candice’s room where Candice was reading a book.

“Hi, Mom” Candice greeted Violet.

“I just wanted to wish you and Dorrie a good night” Violet happily said. “Ready for bed, Candice?”.

“Yes, Mom” Candice answered. “I was just finishing up this chapter”.

“Okay” Violet acknowledged. “I’ll bid the two of you good night, then”.

“Good night, Mom” Dorrie and Candice happily said together.

As Violet walked into the hallway, she smiled to herself. She was truly blessed to have not one, but two, wonderful daughters who she loved very much.

The next day

Sofia, Dorrie, Candice, and Lucinda were getting ready to go and meet Glacia when Violet quickly walked up.

“I don’t like to spring this on you at the last moment” Violet said to Dorrie and Candice, “but I’ve just got word that Mrs. Warren is going into labor. I really need one of you to come with me and assist”.

“May I come, Mom?” Candice eagerly asked. “I’ve read the books, and I’d really like a chance to assist in a birth”.

“Alright, then” Violet smiled. “We’ll be leaving in a minute”.

“I’ll meet Glacia some other time” Candice said to Dorrie, Sofia, and Lucinda. “This is an opportunity I can’t pass up”.

“I understand” Dorrie smiled. “I remember my first time assisting Mom at a birth. It was one of the most beautiful experiences I’ve ever had”.

With that, Candice and Violet quickly walked out to a waiting carriage, and climbed aboard. The carriage then quickly sped off as Sofia, Dorrie, and Lucinda made their way to the forest.

It was lightly snowing out as Sofia, Dorrie, and Lucinda walked into the forest. As they walked through the forest, the three friends had a nice time talking to each other, and enjoying the snow covered forest.

In a little while, the three arrived at their destination - the palace of Glacia, the mountain witch. The three stepped inside.

“Ah! Princess Sofia!” Glacia said with happiness. “It’s nice to see you again. What may I do for you and your two friends?”

“Oh, we’re not here to ask for anything” Sofia smiled.

“You’re ... not?” Glacia asked, puzzled.

“We’re here to wish you holiday greetings, and to give you a gift” Sofia announced. “But first, let me introduce you to my two friends”.

Dorrie and Lucinda stepped forward

“This is Dorrie Cooper, a young witch who works at the castle” Sofia introduced Dorrie to Glacia.

“It’s an honor to meet you, ma’am” Dorrie smiled as she curtsied.

“And this is Lucinda Magwin, a young witch who lives in the village” Sofia introduced Lucinda to Glacia.

“A pleasure to meet you, ma’am” Lucinda smiled as she curtsied.

“What two charming little witchlets” Glacia smiled. “It’s a pleasure to meet the two of you”.

“So, who wants to do the honors?” Sofia asked Dorrie and Lucinda.

“May I?” Lucinda asked, hopeful.

Sofia and Dorrie smiled as they nodded their heads in approval.

Lucinda waved her wand, and in front of Glacia appeared a large platform with a life size toy ballerina mounted on it. Dorrie walked over and turned a large key which was on the side of the platform. The life size toy ballerina slowly started to rotate, then started singing.

“What do you see? You people gazing at me. You see a doll on a music box that's wound by a key. How can you tell, I'm under a spell, I'm waiting for love's first kiss”.

“You cannot see, how much I long to be free. Turning around on this music box that's wound by a key. Yearning. Yearning. While ... I'm ... turning around and around”.

The life size toy ballerina then came to a stop as Glacia stood up from her throne and happily clapped.

“This has to be the most wonderful gift anybody has even given me” Glacia said with tears of happiness in her eyes. “Are the three of you sure there’s nothing you want in return?”.

“Only to know that we’ve made you happy” Dorrie smiled.

“And the three of you have” Glacia smiled back. “This is the first time that anybody has given me a gift without expecting something in return. You’ve restored my faith in people”.

Sofia, Dorrie, and Lucinda smiled at Glacia’s joy.

“We have something else for you” Sofia announced to Glacia.

“What could you possibly have that could top this?” Glacia inquired while smiling.

“In two days time, it will be Wassailia Eve” Sofia started. “This year at the castle, we’re starting something new - a Wassailia Eve party for everybody living around the castle. There will be food, drink, and entertainment ... and we’d love to have you attend”.

“I wouldn’t want to impose ...” Glacia said.

“The invitation is from my father, King Roland” Sofia explained. “He, my mother, my brother, my sister, and I very much want you as a special guest”.

“Then I would be delighted to attend” Glacia accepted.

“We’ll send a sleigh for you at that time” Sofia smiled.

Early that evening

Violet and Candice had returned to Enchancia Castle after helping Mrs. Warren give birth.

“How did it go?” Dorrie asked Violet and Candice.

“It was wonderful” Candice smiled.

“Would you believe Mrs. Warren had twins?” Violet announced.

“Wow!” Dorrie exclaimed in awe.

“A healthy baby boy, and a healthy baby girl” Violet smiled.

“The two of you must be hungry” Dorrie suggested to Violet and Candice. “Chef Andre saved the two of you some supper”.

“Lovely” Violet smiled in appreciation.

A while later, outside of the castle, a twelve-year-old girl Fliegel flew around the castle until finding a place where she could land.

“I’ll stay here for the night under this bench” the young Fliegel sadly said to herself. “Before sunrise, I’ll be off. I don’t want to encounter humans. They killed Mommy and Daddy”.

As the young Fliegel started to lay down, Candice walked up after checking something outside. Candice’s arrival startled the young Fliegel, and the young Fliegel raised her hand in a defensive manner. Candice’s heart went out to the young Fliegel, who was cold and frightened.

“Come in, my friend, for you are weary” Candice started singing in a reassuring tone. “And the night is cold out here. Though our lives are very different. What we have we have to share. There is drink here to revive you. There is bread to make you strong. There’s a bed to rest till morning. Rest from pain and rest from wrong”.

Candice gently extended her hands. “You are safe here” Candice smiled at the young Fliegel. “Nobody will hurt you here”.

The young Fliegel flew into Candice’s hands, and Candice took the young Fliegel inside the castle.

“Who do we have here?” Baileywick asked Candice as she and the young Fliegel walked down a hallway.

“I found this Fliegel outside” Candice reported. “She’s obviously cold and frightened. I hope you don’t mind me bringing her in?”.

“You did the right thing, Candice” Queen Miranda said as she walked up. “Baileywick, have a meal prepared for our guest”.

“At once, Queen Miranda” Baileywick acknowledged as he walked toward the kitchen.

“Let’s take this little one to the sitting room” Miranda gently said to Candice.

In a little while, the young Fliegel, Candice, Queen Miranda, King Roland, Sofia, Amber, James, Dorrie, and Violet were in the sitting room.

“What is your name, young one?” Roland gently asked the young Fliegel.

“I’m called Filomena, sir” the young Fliegel answered, nervous.

“Please don’t be nervous” Miranda reassured Filomena. “You’re safe here. Nobody will hurt you”.

“A meal for our guest” Baileywick announced as he walked in and sat a tray of food and drink on the table.

As Filomena ate, she told those gathered her story. Filomena told how she and her parents were looking for a place to call home. At one point during their search, Filomena and her parents were chased away by humans. As Filomena and her parents were fleeing, her parents were killed in the process, leaving Filomena on her own.

“That’s terrible!” Dorrie cried out.

“I’m so very sorry for your loss” Roland sadly said to Filomena.

“Is there anything we can do for Filomena, King Roland?” Violet asked, concerned.

“Maybe we could talk to Grotta?” Candice suggested. “Perhaps Grotta could take Filomena under her wing?”.

“That’s an excellent idea” Roland agreed. “Now, what to do for Filomena’s sleeping arrangements tonight?”.

“Daddy” Amber started. “I have some doll beds that Filomena would find very soft and comfortable. I’ll go get one now”.

In a few minutes, Amber returned with one of the doll beds.

“That takes care of a bed for Filomena” Roland acknowledged. “Now where to put it?”.

“Filomena could stay in my room” Candice suggested.

“Then it’s settled” Roland smiled.

A little while later, Filomena and Candice were in Candice’s room. As Candice put the doll bed on a table, Filomena got into the bed.

“Thank you for your kindness, Candice” Filomena smiled in gratitude. “You have made yourself a friend for life”.

“You’re very welcome, Filomena” Candice smiled back. “Good night”.

“Good night, my friend” Filomena happily said as she rolled over and went to sleep.

The next day

After having breakfast, Candice and Filomena went down to the troll caves. As they entered the caves, they were met by Chief Knuckles.

“Good morning, Candice” Chief Knuckles greeted. “What can I do for you?”.

“Is Grotta around?” Candice asked. 

“She’s in her cavern” Chief Knuckles answered.

Candice, Filomena, and Chief Knuckles made their way to Grotta’s cavern where Grotta was making some cave moss tea.

“Good morning, Candice” Grotta smiled, before looking at Filomena. “And who do we have here?”.

“This is Filomena” Candice answered. Candice then told Grotta about what had happened to Filomena’s parents, and how Filomena was now alone in the world.

“Well, you are alone no longer” Grotta smiled at Filomena. “You will stay here with me, if that is acceptable with you, Chief Knuckles?”.

“As Queen Miranda would say, the more the merrier” Chief Knuckles smiled back. “Filomena is more than welcome to stay here”.

“Excellent!” Candice exclaimed in joy. “Meanwhile, Chief Knuckles, Grotta, Filomena - I have an invitation for the three of you and everybody else living here the troll caves. King Roland is throwing a grand celebration on Wassailia Eve in the castle, and he’d like all of you to attend. There will be food, drink, and entertainment”.

“Then we’ll be more than happy to attend” Chief Knuckles smiled. “Please thank King Roland for us”.

“Consider it done” Candice smiled back.

As Candice and Chief Knuckles walked away from Grotta’s cavern, Grotta turned toward Filomena.

“I’ll be like a mother to you, Filomena” Grotta happily said as she hugged Filomena. “You’ll have a home here for life. Today is the beginning of a new life for you”.

“Thank you” Filomena said, gratefully.

“You’re welcome, my precious one” Grotta smiled. 

Wassailia Eve

It was now the afternoon of Wassailia Eve. At Enchancia Castle, people who lived around the castle started to enter the castle in anticipation of the Wassailia Eve party.

In the great hall, Ruby and Jade looked in awe at the magnificent Wassailia tree.

“Wow!” Jade exclaimed. “Would you look at that tree!”.

“It’s beautiful” Ruby remarked, impressed.

“It is, isn’t it?” a girl’s voice came from behind them. Ruby and Jade turned around to see Dorrie, dressed in her maid uniform.

“Dorrie!” Ruby and Jade said in glee as they hugged Dorrie.

“Let me take you around the great hall” Dorrie offered. “There’s a lot of nice things to see”.

“Thank you, Dorrie” Jade said, gratefully. “Ruby and I would love that”.

In the courtyard of the castle, a sleigh carrying Glacia pulled up.

“I present Glacia, the mountain witch” Baileywick announced as Glacia stepped off of the sleigh.

“You honor us with your presence, Glacia” King Roland greeted.

“Thank you for accepting our invitation” Queen Miranda smiled.

“Thank you for inviting me, your majesties” Glacia smiled back.

Roland, Miranda, and Glacia then walked into the castle with Baileywick following behind. As the four walked into the great hall, those gathered in the great hall saw Glacia enter, and started clapping.

“Thank you all so very much” Glacia said to the crowd, impressed and moved. 

As Glacia made her way through the great hall, Dorrie walked up with Candice.

“Glacia” Dorrie started, “I’d like to introduce you to my sister, Candice”.

“A pleasure to meet you, ma’am” Candice greeted Glacia as she curtsied.

“The pleasure is mine, young lady” Glacia smiled at Candice. “I’ve heard about you. The one who turned good. Anybody who can disrupt Maleficent’s plans is okay in my book. Please, place your hands in mine”.

“Okay” Candice agreed, taken a bit off guard.

“May the spirits of good protect this young lady from evil throughout her life” Glacia said as a gentle glow surrounded Candice’s hands for a few moments. 

A surprise performance

In a little while, Baileywick stepped before those gathered in the great hall.

“Ladies and gentlemen” Baileywick started, “allow me to present to you ... Winter, the fawn. She will entertain us with music from her panpipe”.

Winter stepped forward as her family looked on in pride. In a few moments, Winter started playing a lively tune. Everybody in the great hall enjoyed Winter’s lively tune very much, and it brought a festive atmosphere to the hall. When Winter was finished, she happily bowed to the crowd.

“More” the crowd requested.

“Please, little one” Glacia requested as she walked up, “give us more of your wonderful music. It is one of the best Wassailia gifts we could possibly receive”.

“Then, it will be my pleasure to continue” Winter smiled, pleased that everybody enjoyed her music.

As Winter played another lively tune, Miranda turned to Roland.

“Rollie?” Miranda started, “is there any way we could bring in Winter every so often to perform at events at the castle?”.

“She is quite the gifted musician” Roland smiled. “I’ll see what I can do”.

More guests arrive

A while later, Sofia walked into the great hall with ... Gnarly, Teeni, and the rest of the trolls.

“Thank you for coming to our Wassailia Eve party” Roland greeted as he walked up.

“Thank you for inviting us, King Roland” Gnarly smiled.

“My friends” Roland addressed the crowd, “I would like to invite our good friends the castle trolls to give us a performance”.

Everybody clapped in approval.

Gnarly and the other trolls walked in front of the crowd, and started playing lively music using their clubs. Everybody enjoyed the music very much.

“They are really good!” Lucinda said, impressed, as she walked up to Sofia.

“When they are done, I’ll introduce you to them” Sofia smiled.

“Oh, Sofia!” Lucinda beamed. “I’d love that!”.

After Gnarly and the trolls finished, Sofia took Lucinda over to them.

“Gnarly” Sofia began, “this is my friend, Lucinda. Lucinda, this is my friend, Gnarly”.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Lucinda” Gnarly smiled.

“The pleasure is mine” Lucinda smiled back.

As Lucinda was getting to know Gnarly and the other trolls, Teeni crawled over to the Wassailia tree.

“Pretty tree” Teeni remarked.

“Would you like to see it better?” Dorrie asked as she walked up.

“Yes, please” Teeni smiled.

Dorrie lifted Teeni onto Dorrie’s shoulders.

“Thank you, Dorrie” Teeni said, pleased.

“You’re welcome, Teeni” Dorrie smiled as she and Teeni admired the tree. From a distance, Violet watched the touching scene, and smiled.

Elsewhere in the great hall, Candice was showing Grotta and Filomena a table with a variety of cookies available for eating.

“Please help yourselves, my friends” Candice smiled at Grotta and Filomena.

Candice, Grotta, and Filomena each helped themselves to a cookie. At one point, Filomena smiled.

“Filomena?” Candice asked, curious.

“I’m happy” Filomena joyfully answered. “For the first time in a long while, I’m happy. And it feels so good”.

Wassailia Eve dinner

It was now early evening, and everybody was gathered in the castle ballroom. The royal family, along with Glacia, were seated at a long table which looked out onto the ballroom. Everybody else was seated at long tables set up in the ballroom.

“Dear friends and neighbors” Roland started as he got up, “I want to welcome you to our Wassailia Eve dinner. Please enjoy yourselves”.

The servants then served everybody a fine meal which included a variety of meats to choose from, as well as rolls, dessert, and a variety of beverages. Everybody had a wonderful time enjoying a fine meal, and talking to each other.

At the table where the royal family was seated, Glacia turned to Roland.

“With your permission, I would like to give something special to everybody here” Glacia announced.

“Of course” Roland smiled as he got up. “If I may have everyone’s attention, Glacia has something to give to all of us”.

“Thank you, King Roland” Glacia smiled as she got up. “In the spirit of the holiday, I would like to give everybody present a small gift”. Glacia then waved her hands across the ballroom, and a sparkling clear crystal appeared in front of every person present. “Please hang these crystals in your homes as a reminder of the wonder and beauty of Wassailia. May each and every one of you have a happy holiday”.

Everybody clapped in appreciation of Glacia’s gift. Glacia then sat back down, as everybody resumed the meal.

Sofia was sitting next to Glacia, and noticed that Glacia was very happy.

“How are you feeling?” Sofia asked Glacia.

“I feel young” Glacia answered with a smile. “I feel young and alive and happy. It is a very wonderful feeling that I will strive to nurture always”.

Sofia smiled at Glacia’s happiness. It was a perfect way to end a wonderful Wassailia Eve - a Wassailia Eve that everybody would remember for years to come.

Wassailia Eve night

In Enchancia Castle, Violet, Dorrie, and Candice were in Violet’s room as Violet held up a small wrapped package. Violet then carefully unwrapped the package, and found a crystal, along with a note.

My Dear Cooper Family:

This package contains a special crystal I have created for you. It can only be used once, and is designed to be used on Wassailia Eve night. According to legend, Wassailia Eve night is a special night where magical things happen. May this crystal bring you some special magic on this special night. To activate the crystal, the three of you must touch it together.

All my love to you.

Signed, Scarlet.

“I wonder what it does?” Dorrie wondered.

“Knowing Scarlet, it must be something special” Candice smiled.

“Only one way to find out” Violet commented. “We touch it, and see what happens”.

Violet, Dorrie, and Candice touched the crystal. In a few moments, the crystal glowed brightly. Suddenly, Violet’s room was bathed in a bright white light. A few moments later, everything returned to normal.

“Hello, Violet” a woman’s voice came from behind Violet, Dorrie, and Candice.

Violet, Dorrie, and Candice turned around to see a woman standing there. The woman was Violet’s dead sister, Megan.

“Megan?” Violet asked with tears of joy flowing from her eyes. “Megan? Is that you?”

“Yes it is, Violet” Megan smiled.

“Oh, Megan!” Violet exclaimed in joy as she and Megan hugged. “I’ve missed you so”.

“I’ve missed you as well” Megan smiled at Violet.

“How long can you stay?” Violet asked Megan.

“Only until Midnight” Megan answered.

“I’ll take it” Violet gladly responded.

“That gives us about three hours” Megan started. “But first, I’d like to meet my two nieces”.

“Of course” Violet agreed as she brought Dorrie and Candice forward. “Meagan, these are my daughters. Dorrie and Candice, this is your Aunt Megan”.

“A pleasure to meet you, Aunt Megan” Dorrie smiled.

“I’m honored to meet you, Aunt Megan” Candice smiled.

“Look at the two of you” Megan said, pleased, to Dorrie and Candice. “Two precious little angels. You do Violet proud”.

Dorrie and Candice smiled with pride at Megan’s compliment. 

As Dorrie and Candice used their wands to conjure up some tea and cookies, the two of them along with Megan and Violet had a pleasant conversation. Many things were discussed, including Violet’s role as a Voyager, Dorrie and Candice’s magical abilities, life at Enchancia Castle, plus memories from Violet and Megan’s past. 

Eventually, the clock approached Midnight.

“It was so wonderful seeing you again, Violet” Megan smiled as she and Violet hugged.

“It was wonderful having you here, Megan” Violet smiled back.

The clock started chiming Midnight. Megan stepped away from Violet.

“Goodbye, Megan” Violet tearfully said.

“Not goodbye” Megan reassured Violet. “Until we meet again. One day, we will all be together again”.

“Until we meet again” Violet smiled at Megan.

“Girls” Megan happily said to Dorrie and Candice, “it was a pleasure to meet you”.

As the seconds ticked away, Megan disappeared into thin air, smiling at Violet, Dorrie, and Candice as she disappeared. Dorrie and Candice hugged Violet, as Violet returned the hug. The three then looked up toward Heaven, and smiled. It had been a wonderful evening which they would always remember.

(End of Chapter 36).

Author’s notes

Chief Knuckles, and Grotta, are from the “Sofia the First” episode “The Fliegel has Landed”.

Danika Leah Knight, and Jeremiah Eli Cook, are original characters created by SailorWednesdayMercury for this story.

Dwarves, Khazad-dum, Middle Earth, and the great Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf, are from “The Hobbit” and “The Lord of the Rings” (and “Skyrim”).

For more about Megan, see Chapter 24 of “Dorrie”.

Glacia, the mountain witch, and Winter the fawn, are from the “Sofia the First” episode “Winter’s Gift”.

Gnarly, and Teeni, are from the “Sofia the First” episodes “Let The Good Times Troll” and “The Fliegel has Landed”.

I want to thank SailorWednesdayMercury for the help and ideas she has been providing for this story. Her continued help and ideas have been of great value, and I wanted readers to be aware of this.

The Scarlet Warrior (A.K.A. Scarlet) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlet) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlet Katherine Felchenerow) is a character created by Jacob Voronkov, and is used in my stories with permission from Jacob Voronkov. 

The song that Candice sings to Filomena is a somewhat modified version of a song sung in the early part of “Les Misérables” (the original version of the song was sung by the Bishop of Digne in “Les Misérables” when he first encounters Jean Valjean).

The song that the life size toy ballerina sings is “Doll On A Music Box” from the movie “Chitty Chitty Bang Bang”.

The United Dwarf Kingdoms of Khazad-dum is something I came up with so that Dwarf society from “Lord of the Rings” could still exist in the time of “Sofia the First”.

Voyager is from the “Voyagers!” TV series.

Disclaimer

“Chitty Chitty Bang Bang” and everything associated to it © Warfield Productions, Inc., Dramatic Features, Inc., and MGM/UA Family Entertainment.

Danika Leah Knight, Jeremiah Eli Cook, everything associated to them, and the other original ideas from SailorWednesdayMercury are the property of SailorWednesdayMercury, and are used in this story with the permission of SailorWednesdayMercury.

“Les Misérables” (the 2012 movie) and everything associated to it © Universal Pictures, Relativity Media, and Working Title Films/Cameron Mackintosh.

“Sofia the First” and everything associated to it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell, and Disney.

“The Hobbit” and and everything associated to it © Warner Bros Pictures, New Line Cinema, New Line Home Entertainment, Metro Goldwyn Mayer Pictures, Wingnut Films, The Saul Zaentz Company, and Tolkien Enterprises.

“The Lord of the Rings” and everything associated to it © New Line Cinema, New Line Home Entertainment, Wingnut Films, The Saul Zaentz Company, and Tolkien Enterprises.

The Scarlet Warrior and the other original ideas from Jacob Voronkov are the property of Jacob Voronkov, and are used in my stories with the permission of Jacob Voronkov.

“Voyagers!” and everything associated to it © James D. Parriot Productions, Universal Television (MCA), and Scholastic Productions.

I only own Candice Cooper, Dorrie Cooper, Filomena, Lord Asmoth, Megan Cooper, Mrs. Warren, Prince Everett, and the crystal that Scarlet gave to Violet, Dorrie, and Candice.

Special section

In Chapter 35 of “Dorrie”, we saw Violet, Dorrie, and Candice using Cockney slang. I thought it would be fun to come up with some Cockney slang that was specific to “Sofia the First”. Here is what I was able to come up with ...

Dinner (Cockney slang: Andre’s Winner) (Usage: “What’s for Andre’s Winner?”) (Translation: “What’s for dinner?”) (Note: Andre’s Winner is a reference to Chef Andre).

Ghosts (Cockney slang: Boo and Dax) (Usage: “Looks like he’s seen a Boo”) (Translation: “Looks like he’s seen a ghost”) (Notes: Boo and Dax is a reference to Sir Dax and his bat friend, Boo, from the “Sofia the First” episode “Ghostly Gala”. Yeah, I know it doesn’t rhyme like other Cockney slang, but it still makes for a fun reference).

Hair (Cockney slang: Amber Fair) (Usage: “She’s got beautiful Amber”) (Translation: “She has beautiful hair”) (Note: Amber Fair is a reference to Princess Amber, and her obsession with her hair).

Witches (Cockney slang: Stitches) (Usage: “There’s a gathering of stitches”) (Translation: “There’s a gathering of witches”) (Note: a reference to witches, including Lucinda, and her mother, Marla).

Wrong (Cockney slang: Slickwell’s Gone) (Usage: “It’s all gone a bit Slicky”) (Translation: “It’s all gone a bit wrong”) (Note: Slickwell’s Gone is a reference to Slickwell from the “Sofia the First” episode “Baileywhoops”).


	37. Chapter 37

Dorrie - a Sofia the First fanfic

I now give you Chapter 37 of “Dorrie”, which takes place a short while after the ending seen in Chapter 36.

Chapter 37: A New Year Begins

January

It was now the first Saturday in January. In the village, Sofia, Amber, Dorrie, Candice, and Abby Murphy had just arrived in a royal carriage. It was time for a Buttercup gathering. Since it was January, the Buttercup gathering would be a classroom event being held at the local school.

Sofia, Amber, Dorrie, Candice, and Abby were dressed in their Buttercup uniforms, with each wearing a coat due to the winter weather. Candice and Abby had recently joined Mrs. Hanshaw’s Buttercup troop. The five walked into the school, and entered a classroom that had been reserved for the Buttercup gathering.

Mrs. Hanshaw’s Buttercup troop had grown since the days when it was just Sofia, Ruby, Jade, Meg, and Peg. There was now also Amber, Dorrie, Candice, Abby, Lucinda, as well as Suzie Lorich, Adair Starwell, and Matilda Honey. As the troop awaited Mrs. Hanshaw, everybody had a fun time talking to each other.

In a few minutes, Mrs. Hanshaw walked into the classroom.

“Good morning, Buttercups” Mrs. Hanshaw greeted the troop. “Today, we have a new Buttercup joining our troop. She and her family have just moved to the village. Lets give a warm Buttercup greeting to ... Winter, the fawn”.

As Winter walked into the classroom, dressed in a Buttercup uniform, Sofia smiled, happy to see her old friend. Everybody then joined together to welcome Winter with the traditional Buttercup greeting.

“Buttercups, Buttercups, make some room. Buttercups, Buttercups, watch us bloom” the troop cheerfully called out.

“And who would like to present Winter with her Buttercup vest?” Mrs. Hanshaw asked the troop.

“I will, Mrs. Hanshaw” Sofia quickly volunteered.

Mrs. Hanshaw handed the vest to Sofia, who in turn helped Winter to put it on.

“You’re a Buttercup, now” Sofia cheerfully announced to Winter.

“Thank you, Sofia” Winter smiled.

“There’s a seat next to Sofia, Winter” Mrs. Hanshaw directed as Sofia and Winter sat down. Mrs. Hanshaw then started the classroom event. “If all of you will turn to page one hundred and fourteen in your Buttercup handbooks, we’ll start our class on basic first aid”.

After the class, the Buttercup troop went outside to play. As everybody was playing, Dorrie and Candice spotted a woman watching the scene from a distance. The woman was Hematite. In a few moments, Hematite noticed Dorrie and Candice staring at her. Hematite then disappeared in a puff of gray smoke.

Later that day, at Enchancia Castle, Dorrie and Candice were talking in Dorrie’s room.

“I wonder what Hematite wanted this morning?” Candice asked Dorrie.

“Probably keeping an eye on us” Dorrie pondered.

At that moment, Dorrie and Candice felt a presence behind them. The two girls turned around to see their Aunt Colette standing there.

"Dorrie, Candice" Colette explained to her nieces, “a thing about Hematite - she's an advanced witch".

"An advanced witch?" Candice asked, curious.

"She can do anything I can” Colette answered. “An advanced witch’s powers include shape shifting, slowing down time, and casting magic without the aid of a wand. We can also walk on any surface under the light of a full moon, including water."

"Most witches train their entire lives to do what an advanced witch can" Dorrie pointed out to Candice.

"When you encountered Maleficent, she wasn't at her full strength due to her pregnancy. Hematite is in absolute tip top form" Colette cautioned.

"We beat Valtor once" Candice pointed out, confident.

"You got lucky once" Colette corrected. "Your amulets summoned Queen Miranda at your time of need. Surely Valtor has planned for this to happen again. I strongly advise you to leave this one to professionals".

“We will, of course, do as you ask” Dorrie acknowledged.

“You have our word” Candice added.

“Good” Colette smiled, relieved. 

At that moment, there was a knock at Dorrie’s door.

“Come in” Dorrie invited.

The door opened, and in walked Baileywick.

“Oh, excuse me” Baileywick apologized to Dorrie as he saw Colette. “I didn’t realize you had company”.

“I was just visiting my nieces” Colette smiled at Baileywick. 

“A pleasure to see you again, Lady Colette” Baileywick smiled back.

“Lady Colette?” Dorrie and Candice asked.

“After some soul searching, I’ve decided to resume using my last name of Cosmarune” Colette announced. “I started using it effective with the annual meeting of royal stewards a few days ago”.

Dorrie and Candice smiled, pleased at the news.

“I have some disturbing news” Baileywick started. “A witch has been found on the road, badly injured. She was attacked by agents working for an evil witch named Neila”.

“I’ve heard of this Neila” Dorrie admitted. “From what I’ve heard, she’s bad news”.

“The injured witch has been brought here to the castle” Baileywick reported. “I thought that since you are witches, you might want to visit with her”.

“Of course, Mr. Baileywick” Dorrie agreed.

An injured witch 

In a guest room in the castle, the injured witch was laying in a bed, asleep. Sitting next to the bed was Violet. In a few moments, the injured witch opened her eyes.

“Where am I?” the injured witch asked Violet in a groggy voice.

“You’re at Enchancia Castle” Violet gently answered. “Some guards found you on the road. Before you passed out, you reported that you had been attacked by agents working for the evil witch Neila”.

“I remember now” the injured witch recalled. “I was running from Neila. She wanted to recruit me into her forces, and I refused. So she sent her agents after me. Neila doesn’t like taking no for an answer”.

“What is your name?” Violet asked the injured witch.

“Morena Lunaria” the injured witch answered. “And you?”.

“I’m Violet Cooper, head maid here at Enchancia Castle” Violet answered. “We’ve sent for a doctor to examine you. He should be here shortly”.

“I guess Neila’s agents really roughed me up” Morena weakly chuckled. “I managed to send them packing with my wand, but not before they managed to kick the daylights out of me”. Morena then started coughing a bit.

“You just take it easy” Violet gently said to Morena. “Conserve your strength. You’re safe here”.

“I appreciate your kindness” Morena smiled at Violet. “It’s not often that a non-magical person like yourself is kind to a witch”.

“My adopted daughters, Dorrie and Candice, are young witchlets” Violet explained to Morena. “I encourage them to practice their heritage of white witchcraft”.

“I’m a white witch as well” Morena acknowledged. “I’m glad to know that your daughters have a kind and caring mother like yourself”.

At that moment, the door opened, and in walked Dorrie, Candice, and Colette.

“Mr. Baileywick told us what happened, Mom” Dorrie said to Violet.

“Is there anything we can do?” Candice asked, concerned.

“We’re waiting for the doctor to arrive” Violet answered.

“These are your daughters?” Morena asked Violet.

“Yes” Violet smiled. “This is Dorrie and Candice, and their Aunt Colette”. Violet then turned to Dorrie, Candice, and Colette. “This is Morena Lunaria”.

“It’s nice to meet you, ma’am” Dorrie greeted Morena.

“We wish it could have been under better circumstances” Candice added.

A knock then came at the door.

“Come in” Violet invited.

The door opened, and in walked King Roland, Queen Miranda, and a doctor from the village.

“The doctor is here” Queen Miranda announced.

“Let’s take a look at our patient” the doctor, a man in his forties, suggested. “If everybody else will step outside, I’ll get started”.

“Would it be alright if Violet stayed?” Morena requested.

“Of course” the doctor agreed as Dorrie, Candice, Colette, Miranda, and Roland stepped out of the room.

After a little while, the doctor came out into the hallway where Dorrie, Candice, Colette, Miranda, and Roland were waiting.

“I’m sorry” the doctor apologized sadly. “Morena has severe internal injuries. I’m afraid she only has a little while to live. The best we can do is to make her final moments as comfortable as we can”.

“I understand” Roland sadly acknowledged.

Saying farewell

Dorrie, Candice, Colette, Miranda, and Roland stepped into the room where Violet and Morena were.

“I’m so sorry” Roland sadly said to Morena.

“Thank you for your kindness, Your Majesty” Morena weakly smiled.

“I’ll see to it that you have every comfort available” Roland promised Morena as he left the room to make arrangements.

In a few minutes, some servants came in with extra pillows. As the servants left, Violet, Miranda, Dorrie, Candice, and Colette stood at Morena’s bedside. Morena then motioned Dorrie and Candice to come closer. Dorrie and Candice then gently held Morena’s hand, trying their best to comfort Morena.

“You have two lovely daughters” Morena remarked to Violet. “You’re blessed to have them. I never had children myself. One of those things I never got around to”.

“I value them every day” Violet said of Dorrie and Candice.

“Girls” Morena said to Dorrie and Candice, “I need to talk to your mother for a few moments”. As Dorrie and Candice stepped back, Morena motioned Violet to come closer.

“What do you want to talk to me about?” Violet asked as she gently held Morena’s hand.

“I have a legacy I want to give you” Morena announced to Violet. “I have no family to give it to”. Morena’s hand then glowed, and the glow traveled into Violet’s hand.

“What just happened?” Violet asked, taken off guard.

“I’ve passed my powers onto you” Morena revealed. “I can think of no finer person to pass my powers onto. I also bequeath to you my wand and my broom. Use them well”.

Morena then laid back onto the bed, closed her eyes, and passed away. 

“God speed” Violet gently said as she sadly looked at Morena’s now lifeless body.

Dorrie, Candice, and Colette slowly and sadly raised their wands. The tips of their wands glowed, and for a few moments the room was bathed in a soft white light. The room then returned to normal as Dorrie, Candice, and Colette lowered their wands.

“Queen Miranda” Colette started, “I’d like to make arrangements for Morena to be buried at House Cosmarune. I promise she will be buried with full honors”.

“I’ll see to it that arrangements are made” Miranda promised Colette. “Meanwhile, I’d like to see you, Violet, Dorrie, and Candice in my study in an hour”.

“We’ll be there, Queen Miranda” Colette acknowledged.

A revelation

An hour later, Colette, Violet, Dorrie, and Candice assembled in Queen Miranda’s study. In a few moments, Miranda walked in, and shut the door behind her.

“Please have a seat, ladies” Miranda invited as Colette, Violet, Dorrie, and Candice sat down. Miranda then sat down behind her desk. “Now that Morena has passed on her powers to Violet, we have things to discuss”. Miranda then turned toward Colette. “Has Scarlet informed you about who I am?”.

“Yes, Queen Miranda” Colette answered.

“Violet” Miranda started, “there is something you need to know about me. So far, only King Roland, Scarlet, Colette, Dorrie, and Candice know who I really am”.

“Who you ... really are, milady?” Violet asked, puzzled.

“I might as well just come out and say it” Miranda said. “One of my relatives is Glinda of Oz. And, like Glinda, I have powers of my own. I’ve chosen to keep those powers hidden from the public, and my children. I don’t want to frighten anybody, and, the truth be known, I’m a bit uncomfortable with those powers”.

“You can rely on me to keep your secret, milady” Violet promised.

“Thank you” Miranda said, gratefully. “I thought you should know who I am, since you’ve just inherited powers of your own. I’m sure that Dorrie and Candice will want to teach you how to use your new powers. I offer to teach you as well. You will need to be taught how to use and control your powers, and it might help me be more comfortable with my powers”.

“I thank you, milady” Violet gratefully said. “Quite frankly, I could use all the help I can get”.

“I’ll help as well” Colette added. “And I’m sure Scarlet will want to help as well. In fact, I’ll go back to Cinnibar and let Scarlet know what is going on. By your leave, my Queen?”.

“Of course” Miranda agreed.

Colette clapped her hands, and disappeared in a puff of smoke. 

“This is all so new to me” Violet remarked, nervous.

“Remember that when I first found out I was a witch, I had to start from scratch” Dorrie pointed out, trying to comfort Violet. “It will take time, but you’ll get there just like I did”.

“Dorrie is right” Candice added. “We’ll be at your side through all of this”.

“I’m very blessed having the two of you as daughters” Violet smiled at Dorrie and Candice.

“We’ll get through this together” Miranda reassured Violet. “We’ll take it one day at a time”.

“One day at a time” Violet repeated, starting to become more comfortable with the idea.

Meanwhile, at Scarlet’s palace

Colette arrived back at Scarlet’s palace in Cinnibar.

“Ah! Your back, Colette” Scarlet greeted. “How did your visit with Dorrie and Candice go?”.

“The two of them are fine” Colette reported. “But something else happened at Enchancia Castle that you should be aware of”. Colette then told Scarlet about Morena being found, and being brought to the castle.

"So what happened with Morena?" Scarlet asked as she and Colette had some tea.

Colette then vibrated her lips and stirred her tea. "She passed away. But moments before she did, she gave her magic to Violet along with her broom and wand".

That was when Scarlet did a spit take with her tea and started hyperventilating violently before getting a hold of herself shortly after.

"She what?!" Scarlet asked, quite nervous.

"Did I stutter, Scarlet?" Colette asked.

"This is really bad, Colette!” Scarlet exclaimed. “Magic is supposed to mature with the sorcerer or sorceress who wields it. When you pass on already matured magic to a mortal such as Violet, it can cause major side effects if the person isn’t properly trained".

“Not to worry” Colette reassured Scarlet. “Dorrie and Candice and I will help out in that regard, and Queen Miranda will help as well”.

“Queen Miranda?” Scarlet wanted to know.

“Queen Miranda told Violet about Miranda’s magical abilities, and offered to help Violet learn about her new powers” Colette answered.

“I’m not surprised that Miranda revealed her powers to Violet” Scarlet commented. “Even with you, Miranda, Dorrie, and Candice helping Violet, I should be involved as well. This is a tricky situation, and I’d feel better being present”.

“Of course, Scarlet” Colette agreed.

Back at Enchancia Castle

It was time for bed at Enchancia Castle. In Roland and Miranda’s bedroom, Roland walked in and found Miranda waiting for him.

“Did you find out anything about Morena?” Miranda asked.

“Constable Miles and I did a search of the public records” Roland reported. “We discovered that Morena was a citizen of Enchancia. She lost her parents when she was seventeen - some sort of accident took their lives. Morena moved around from place to place after that, finding work where she could”.

“Were you able to find out anything else?” Miranda wanted to know.

“Actually, we did” Roland answered. “We discovered that Morena was the unmarried half-sister of Danika’s late father, Saladin Knight”.

The next morning

At Enchancia Castle, Dorrie and Candice were meeting with King Roland in his study.

“You understand the situation, girls?” Roland asked Dorrie and Candice.

“Yes, King Roland” Dorrie answered.

“Dorrie and I are to go into the village, find Danika, and tell her about the passing of Morena Lunaria” Candice added.

“Good” Roland acknowledged. “Meanwhile, how is your mother holding up, considering the situation?”.

“There doesn’t seem to be any ill effects connected to her inheriting Morena’s powers” Dorrie reported, nervous for her mother.

“Don’t worry” Roland reassured Dorrie. “We’ll make sure your mother is taught how to use and control her new powers. She’ll be in good hands”.

“Thank you for that, King Roland” Candice said, grateful. “Dorrie and I are understandably nervous about how this might affect our mother”.

“The two of you are good girls” Roland praised Dorrie and Candice. “Violet is blessed having the two of you as daughters”.

“And Candice and I are blessed having her as our mother” Dorrie smiled.

Meanwhile, in the castle observatory, Violet, Miranda, Colette, and Scarlet were gathered.

“I’ve left instructions that we are not to be disturbed” Miranda announced. “A guard has been placed at the bottom of the stairs leading up here, and another guard has been placed downstairs at the entrance to the elevator. We won’t be disturbed while we’re here”.

“Good” Scarlet acknowledged before turning to Violet. “Is there anything out if the ordinary you’d like to report since inheriting Morena’s powers?”.

“Actually, there is, Queen Scarlet” Violet admitted. “I’m starting to have memories that are not mine - memories of spells and potions”.

“Morena must have passed her magical knowledge to you, along with her powers” Scarlet theorized. “That will make things easier in the long run. All we will have to do is to fully awaken that knowledge in you, then after that it will be a simple matter of accessing that knowledge in order to train you properly”.

“Begging your pardon, but how do we awaken that knowledge?” Violet asked Scarlet.

“By hypnotizing you” Scarlet answered. “Once you’re under hypnosis, I can help you find the knowledge, and bring it forward so it is part of your permanent memory”.

“Well then, let’s get started” Violet agreed. “Whenever your ready, Queen Scarlet”.

Scarlet brought out a jewel connected to a long string, and slowly started swinging the jewel back and forth.

“Concentrate on the jewel” Scarlet instructed Violet. “As you concentrate on the jewel, your eyes will get heavy”.

As Violet concentrated on the jewel, her eyes started getting heavy.

“That’s it” Scarlet gently said to Violet. “Your eyes are getting heavier and heavier. You are getting sleepy. You are getting very sleepy. As you close your eyes, you will follow my commands”.

Violet closed her eyes.

“Violet? Can you hear me?” Scarlet asked.

“Yes” Violet answered in a sleepy voice, with her eyes shut.

“Look into your unconscious memories” Scarlet directed. “Find the magical knowledge left to you by Morena”.

Violet, with her eyes closed, concentrated. In a few moments, Violet responded.

“I have found the knowledge” Violet reported in a sleepy voice, with her eyes still shut.

“When I snap my fingers, you will awaken, and remember all the knowledge that Morena left you” Scarlet instructed Violet. Scarlet then snapped her fingers, and Violet awoke.

“Oh, my!” Violet exclaimed as she awoke. “It’s as if a curtain has been lifted from my eyes. I now have access to Morena’s magical knowledge”.

“You’ll want to experiment with various things right off the bat” Scarlet informed Violet. “But, it’s important for you to be properly trained first. After all, you wouldn’t place a cookbook in front of a beginner and expect that person to know how to cook properly on the first try. I think you’ll agree it’s a mix of knowledge and experience. Consider the magical knowledge inside of you to be a textbook that we’ll use for your training”.

“Understood” Violet agreed.

“Then let’s get started” Scarlet smiled.

In the village 

Dorrie and Candice landed their brooms in the village square.

“I wish we were with Mom this morning” Candice said, concerned.

“As do I” Dorrie agreed. “But we have an important task to do for King Roland. And, Mom is in good hands with Queen Miranda, Scarlet, and Aunt Colette”.

“You’re right” Candice acknowledged, still a bit concerned.

“Let’s say we stop by the general store first?” Dorrie suggested, wanting to lighten Candice’s mood. “Isn’t it time for you to be picking up two more jars of peanut butter?”.

“Yum” Candice smiled. “I love having a spoonful or two as a snack every so often”.

After stopping at the general store, Dorrie and Candice walked to an ice rink set up on the edge of the village. As they looked at the ice rink, Dorrie and Candice saw Danika practicing with the Dunwitty Dragons, a local ice hockey team which Danika was co-captain of. Dorrie and Candice motioned Danika to come over.

“What can I do for you, girls?” Danika happily asked.

“Yesterday, the castle guards found a wounded witch on the side of the road” Dorrie reported.

“She had been attacked by agents working for the evil witch Neila” Candice added.

“I’ve heard of Neila” Danika admitted. “She’s bad news”.

“The witch who was brought to the castle later died” Dorrie informed Danika. “She had severe internal injuries, and there was nothing we could do but make her comfortable”.

“I’m so sorry” Danika sadly said.

“There’s more” Candice volunteered. “Afterward, we did a check of public records. The witch, Morena Lunaria, was an unmarried half-sister of your late father, Saladin”.

“Oh, my!” Danika exclaimed in shock.

“Since Morena didn’t have any living family, our Aunt Colette is making arrangements to have Morena buried with honors at House Cosmarune in Corona” Dorrie announced. “You are invited to attend the ceremony”.

“I’d like that” Danika accepted. “Thank you”.

A few days later

Two royal flying carriages from Enchancia Castle flew toward the Kingdom of Corona. One flying carriage carried King Roland, Queen Miranda, Violet, and Danika. The other flying carriage carried Sofia, Amber, James, Dorrie, and Candice.

“While this is a sad event, I’m looking forward to seeing House Cosmarune” Amber remarked.

“I’m looking forward to seeing House Cosmarune as well” Candice admitted. “This will be the first time I’ve been there”.

“You’ll like House Cosmarune” Dorrie commented. “It’s a large estate which is quite beautiful”.

In a little while, the flying carriages landed outside of House Cosmarune. As everybody climbed off of the carriages, Candice looked toward House Cosmarune. It was a large mansion which was circled by a wall. As everybody walked up to the front gate, Candice looked onto the grounds. There was a marble fountain with a statue of a man in armor on top of the fountain. The statue of the man had a wand which was pointed toward the gate. Beyond the fountain was the mansion itself, with royal blue curtains on the windows which were drawn so that the sunlight could stream into the mansion.

As everybody walked through the gate, Colette approached.

“Thank you all for coming” Colette greeted. “The ceremony will start in an hour. If you’ll follow me, we can relax in the mansion as we wait”.

As everybody walked inside, they were greeted by servants, and by King Erik Fitzherbert of Corona.

“Welcome, my friends” King Fitzherbert greeted everybody.

“Erik” Roland smiled. “It’s good to see you, old friend”.

“It’s good to see you as well, Roland” Erik smiled back, before turning to Dorrie. “And it’s nice to see you again, Dorrie”.

“It’s nice to see you too, Uncle Erik” Dorrie smiled as she hugged Erik.

“Uncle Erik?” Candice asked, puzzled.

“My birth mother, our birth mother, saved Uncle Erik’s life when he was a child” Dorrie explained. “Since Uncle Erik has no children of his own, he insisted I call him Uncle”.

“You must be Candice?” Erik warmly greeted as he held his hand out to Candice.

“Yes, sir” Candice said as she shook Erik’s hand, nervous.

“You need not be nervous around me” Erik gently reassured Candice.

“It’s just that, Uncle Erik, Candice tends to be a bit nervous around people she’s meeting for the first time” Dorrie said to Erik. “Some people haven’t been kind to her, because she’s a copy of me who was created by Maleficent”.

“I see” Erik acknowledged. “Well, I want you to know, Candice, that I’ve heard nothing but good things about you. And anybody who can foil a plan of Maleficent’s is somebody I very much want to know. Very nicely done, young lady”.

“Thank you, sir” Candice said, pleased.

“Let’s not have any of this sir stuff” Erik warmly chuckled. “Call me Uncle Erik, please”.

“Then Uncle Erik it is” Candice smiled.

As the adults and Danika talked in the mansion’s spacious front room, Dorrie showed Candice, Sofia, Amber, and James around House Cosmarune. It was a large mansion with a variety of things to see, including a huge indoor area with a swimming pool, a large exercise room, a large library, and a large, well stocked kitchen. There were also a variety of nicely laid out bedrooms.

Dorrie then took Candice, Sofia, Amber, and James outside to see the grounds. There were some exotic animals roaming the grounds, which made Amber nervous.

“Don’t be nervous” Dorrie reassured Amber. “The animals here are tamed, and well trained not to attack humans. They are really quite friendly”.

At that moment, a female jaguar walked up to Dorrie.

“It’s so good to see you again, Edwina” Dorrie smiled as she petted the jaguar, and the jaguar rubbed her head against Dorrie’s body. Dorrie then turned to Candice, Sofia, Amber, and James. “This is my friend, Edwina. Please feel free to pet her - I know she’d like it”.

Candice, Sofia, Amber, and James slowly started petting Edwina, with Edwina loving every moment of it.

In a while, it was time for Morena’s burial. As everybody gathered in the family cemetery of House Cosmarune, Colette stepped forward.

“We are here to honor Morena Lunaria, an honored witch of the sisterhood” Colette started. “Since Morena had no living family at the time of her death, we welcome her into our Cosmarune family, and bury her here as an honored member of our family. She will always live in our hearts. Rest well, our honored sister”.

Morena’s casket was slowly lowered into the ground, as everybody observed a moment of silence. Afterward, everybody stepped inside. As everybody sat in the living room, Colette rose, and addressed those in the room as Dorrie and Candice stood beside her.

“In light of the fact that Violet now has powers of her own, which she is learning to use, we have a proclamation to make” Colette started. “On behalf of myself, Dorrie, and Candice, we give onto Violet the title of Lady Violet of House Cosmarune”.

“Oh, no” Violet gently declined, “I couldn’t possibly accept such an honor”.

“You’ve done so much for Candice and I” Dorrie smiled at Violet. “You’ve been the best mother two girls could have asked for”.

“This is our way of repaying you for the love and kindness you’ve shown Dorrie and I” Candice added.

“Please, accept this honor, Violet” Colette gently pleaded. “We give this to you with all the love in our hearts”.

“It’s a well deserved honor” Roland pointed out to Violet.

“Please accept it” Miranda requested of Violet.

“Okay” Violet relented. “But, it’s with the understanding that I’m the same person I’ve always been. I don’t want a title changing that”.

“We wouldn’t have it any other way” Colette smiled as everybody clapped in Violet’s honor.

(End of Chapter 37).

Author’s notes

Abby Murphy and her parents are original characters I created for this story. For more on Abby, see Chapters 26, 27, 28, 29, and 31 of “Dorrie”.

Adair Starwell and her parents are original characters I created for use in my “Sofia the First” stories. For more on Adair, see Chapter 4 of my story “Tales from the Castle”.

Danika Leah Knight is an original character created by SailorWednesdayMercury for this story.

Dorrie, Candice, and Colette slowly and sadly raised their wands. The tips of their wands glowed, and for a few moments the room was bathed in a soft white light. The room then returned to normal as Dorrie, Candice, and Colette lowered their wands - this is a sign of deep respect for the passing of somebody magical. As those who are into “Harry Potter” will remember, it was the same sign of respect that those at Hogwarts showed Dumbledore after he was murdered in “Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince”.

Edwina the jaguar is an original character I created for this story.

Hematite is an original character created by SailorWednesdayMercury for this story.

I want to thank SailorWednesdayMercury for the help and ideas she has been providing for this story. Her continued help and ideas have been of great value, and I wanted readers to be aware of this.

King Erik Fitzherbert of the Kingdom of Corona is an original character created by Skyrimfan for the “Sofia the First”/”Hansel and Gretel” crossover stories “Lucinda the First” and “Rise to Power: Queen of Corona”. King Erik Fitzherbert is the ruler of Corona after Eugene and Rapunzel have passed away. Skyrimfan has given me permission to use King Erik in this story, and I have given Skyrimfan permission to use Dorrie and Candice in “Lucinda the First” and “Rise to Power: Queen of Corona”. Skyrimfan, in “Lucinda the First”, described House Cosmarune, and I incorporated those descriptions here and in Chapter 22 of “Dorrie”.

Maleficent, as seen in this story, is the Maleficent of old from "Sleeping Beauty". Bringing in Maleficent into "Dorrie" was the idea of SailorWednesdayMercury. In regard to Maleficent, readers of my stories might recall that Maleficent of the Moors is mentioned in Chapter 2 of my story "A Royal Rift". To clear things up, we'll consider Maleficent from "Sleeping Beauty", and Maleficent of the Moors from "Maleficent", to be two separate characters. To further clear things up, Maleficent in "Dorrie" is mostly the "Sleeping Beauty" version, but also has some elements of Maleficent from “Disney Descendants” added in (such as Maleficent with child, and her way of talking).

Matilda Honey is inspired by Matilda from the Matilda children’s book and movie.

Morena Lunaria is an original character I created for this chapter. Having Morena being an unmarried half-sister to Danika’s late father was the idea of SailorWednesdayMercury.

Neila is an original character I created for use in my “Sofia the First” stories.

Saladin Knight: it should be pointed out that Saladin Knight is not Professor Saladin seen in “Winx Club”. Saladin Knight and Professor Saladin are two completely different characters. Saladin Knight is a character developed by SailorWednesdayMercury for this story.

Suzie Lorich is the woodcutter’s daughter from the “Sofia the First” episode “Holiday in Enchancia”.

The Dunwitty Dragons is an ice hockey team that SailorWednesdayMercury created for this story.

The Scarlet Warrior (A.K.A. Scarlet) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlet) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlet Katherine Felchenerow) is a character created by Jacob Voronkov, and is used in my stories with permission from Jacob Voronkov. Meanwhile, the character of Colette is a character that I and Jacob Voronkov created, and is based on Bayonetta from the video game “Bayonetta” (please note that Colette, and Madam Collette of Enchancia Castle, are two different characters who are not related in any way, shape, or form).

The scene with Colette and Scarlet at Scarlet’s palace, along with the scene with Dorrie, Candice, and their Aunt Colette in Dorrie’s room, were suggested by Jacob Voronkov (who also supplied some of the dialog for those scenes).

The scene with Dorrie and Candice telling Danika about Morena and her connection to Danika’s late father was suggested by SailorWednesdayMercury.

Valtor is from “Winx Club”.

White witch: a term used to describe a good witch.

Winter, the fawn is from the “Sofia the First” episode “Winter’s Gift”.

Witchlet: a term used to describe a young witch in training.

Disclaimer

Danika Leah Knight, Hematite, everything associated to them, and the other original ideas from SailorWednesdayMercury are the property of SailorWednesdayMercury, and are used in this story with the permission of SailorWednesdayMercury.

“Disney Descendants” and everything associated with it © Disney.

“Harry Potter” and everything associated to it © Bloomsbury Publishing, Arthur A. Levine Books, Chris Columbus, Alfonso Cuarón, Mike Newell, David Yates, David Heyman, Chris Columbus, Mark Radcliffe, David Barron, J. K. Rowling, Steve Kloves, Michael Goldenberg, Heyday Films, 1492 Pictures, and Warner Bros. Pictures.

King Erik Fitzherbert, and everything associated with him, are the property of Skyrimfan, and are used in this story with the permission of Skyrimfan.

“Matilda” and everything associated to it © Roald Dahl, Scholastic Books, and TriStar Pictures.

“Sleeping Beauty” and everything associated with it © Disney.

“Sofia the First” and everything associated to it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell, and Disney.

The Scarlet Warrior and the other original ideas from Jacob Voronkov are the property of Jacob Voronkov, and are used in my stories with the permission of Jacob Voronkov.

“Winx Club” and everything associated to it © Rainbow Srl.

I only own Abby Murphy, Adair Starwell, Candice Cooper, Dorrie Cooper, Edwina the jaguar, Morena Lunaria, and Neila.


	38. Chapter 38

Dorrie - a Sofia the First fanfic

I now give you Chapter 38 of “Dorrie”, which takes place a few weeks after the ending seen in Chapter 37.

Chapter 38: Trials

February

It was now February in Enchancia. At the castle, King Roland and the rest of the royal family were awaiting King Marden and his sister, Princess Kimberly, of the Kingdom of Resnarok. As the flying carriage from Resnarok landed in the courtyard of Enchancia Castle, Baileywick stepped forward.

“King Marden and Princess Kimberly of Resnarok” Baileywick announced.

Marden and Kimberly stepped off of their carriage, and walked up to King Roland.

“It’s a pleasure to have you here, King Marden” Roland smiled.

“The pleasure is mine, King Roland” Marden smiled back. “I look forward to starting trade talks with you”.

Everybody stepped inside, and enjoyed some refreshments. Afterward, Baileywick showed Marden and Kimberly to their rooms. As the three approached the room where Kimberly would be staying, Candice was standing nearby. Baileywick motioned Candice to come forward.

“Princess Kimberly” Baileywick started, “this is Candice Cosmarune-Cooper. She will help you unpack”.

“The same Candice Cosmarune-Cooper who was created by Maleficent?” Kimberly asked as she gave Candice a dirty look.

“Yes ... ma’am” Candice acknowledged, nervous.

“She won’t do - won’t do at all!” Kimberly announced to Baileywick. “I won’t have a spawn of Maleficent having anything to do with me!”.

“I can assure you, ma’am, that I am nothing like Maleficent” Candice explained in a reassuring tone.

“Was I talking to you?!” Kimberly snapped at Candice. “I bet you’d say anything to get into my good graces, then attack me when I wasn’t expecting it. I know how your kind operate!”.

“I can assure you, Princess Kimberly ...” Baileywick started.

“It’s alright, Mr. Baileywick” Candice quietly cut in. “If our guest is uncomfortable in my presence, I will take my leave. Perhaps there is another assignment I can do?”.

Baileywick thought for a moment, then answered. “There are still some new books that need to be put on the shelves in the library. I would be grateful if you would take care of that”.

“Of course, sir” Candice quietly acknowledged. “By your leave?”.

“Yes” Baileywick sadly said to Candice. Baileywick then said under his breath “I’m so sorry, Candice. You deserve better”.

Candice nodded her head in acknowledgment, grateful for Baileywick’s kind words.

As Candice walked away, Marden sadly watched, then turned to his sister, becoming angry in the process.

“You made that poor girl feel like dirt!” Marden snapped at Kimberly. “I hope you’re satisfied?!”.

“You act as if I did something wrong” Kimberly coldly said to Marden. “It’s not like she’s anything to begin with”.

Candice heard Kimberly’s remark as she rounded a corner and disappeared from sight.

“Mr. Baileywick” Marden started, “please inform our driver to get the carriage ready. And please have Princess Kimberly’s luggage put aboard the carriage. She will be returning to Resnarok immediately”.

“You can’t be serious, Marden!” Kimberly said, shocked.

“I am serious!” Marden snapped. “This is the last time I will put up with your high and mighty attitude. And once you get back to Resnarok Castle, start packing your belongings. You’ll be moving to the royal mansion on the southern coast. Now out of my sight!”.

Kimberly stormed off, angry.

“Mr. Baileywick, I apologize for Kimberly’s behavior” Marden said, clearly sorry for what Kimberly had done. “I will want to apologize to King Roland, and that young lady. Would you make the arrangements?”.

“I’ll see to it immediately, King Marden” Baileywick acknowledged.

In the library

A short while later, in the library, Candice was starting to put the new books on the shelves. As Candice worked, she gently sobbed.

“Nobody will ever let me live down how I was created” Candice sadly though to herself. “I’ll never be accepted. It’s not like I’m anything to begin with”.

As Candice stood there, her sadness changed to anger. She picked up a book, and threw it on a table.

“I hate the world!” Candice cried out in her mind. “I hate it! I’ll never be given a chance!”

At that moment, Candice’s amulet became visible, and started glowing. Candice then felt a presence behind her. Candice turned around to see a woman with dark hair standing there.

“Don’t be afraid, Candice” the woman said in a reassuring voice. “My name is Cassie Nightingale. Your amulet summoned me. I’m here to help, if I can”.

“I don’t see how!” Candice exclaimed. “The world is a cruel place. I hate it!”.

“You’re upset at what happened with Princess Kimberly” Cassie gently said as she came over and held Candice. “Be careful in what you believe, because that is the world that you will create for yourself. I found you right here, believing the absolute worst in people. Try believing in the best of people and see where it leads you”.

“But how?!” Candice cried out.

“Sometimes you just have to believe and take a chance” Cassie answered as Violet and Dorrie walked into the library. “Your mother and sister believe in you”.

“We heard what happened, Candice” Violet sadly said. “Dorrie and I are very sorry you had to go through that”. Violet then turned to Cassie. “And thank you for being there for my daughter, Miss?”.

“Cassie Nightingale” Cassie introduced herself. “Candice’s amulet summoned me”. Cassie then turned back to Candice. “In the town where I now live, people at first didn’t want me living there. I was strange to them, and people tend to fear things that they don’t understand. I hung in there and took a chance, and the town started to know me, and wound up liking me. Just put your best foot forward, and things will work out. You’ll see”. Cassie then turned back to Violet and Dorrie. “It’s time for me to be going”. Cassie then disappeared into thin air, and Candice’s amulet became invisible once again.

“You okay, Candice?” Dorrie asked, concerned.

“I think so” Candice answered, still shaken by what happened with Princess Kimberly.

“Dorrie and I have news that might cheer you up” Violet announced. “King Roland and King Marden want to see us in the throne room. King Marden is very sorry about what happened, and wants to personally apologize to you”.

In the throne room

In a few minutes, Candice, Violet, and Dorrie arrived in the throne room where King Roland and King Marden were waiting. Candice had used the walk to the throne room to compose herself. She wanted to make a good impression.

“Candice” Roland smiled, “King Marden would like to speak to you”.

“King Marden” Candice greeted as she curtsied.

“You don’t have curtsy to me” Marden gently instructed. “It is I who need to bow in your presence, Lady Candice of House Cosmarune”. Marden then bowed to Candice. “I am deeply sorry for how my sister treated you. Please accept my deepest apology”.

“You need not apologize to me, King Marden” Candice said diplomatically.

“But I must” Marden gently said. “I could not live with myself if I didn’t offer an apology to you”.

“Then I accept your apology” Candice started, “on one condition”.

“Name it” Marden said.

“That we move on and start anew” Candice offered.

“Done” Marden smiled, before turning to Violet. “Your daughter is a refined young lady. Some people could stand to take lessons from her”.

Violet and Dorrie smiled at Candice with pride.

“I was wondering, girls” Roland said to Candice and Dorrie, “if the two of you would be willing to show King Marden around the village tomorrow?”.

“We’d be honored” Candice happily agreed.

“It would be our pleasure” Dorrie added.

“There wouldn’t happen to be any sporting events taking place tomorrow, would there?” Marden asked, hopeful. 

“Our friend, Danika, is co-captain of an ice hockey team in the village” Candice answered. “The team she is on, the Dunwitty Dragons, will be playing a rival team tomorrow”.

“Then I’ll make arrangements for us to attend” Marden gleefully said. “You learn about a community through it’s sporting events, and the truth be known, I love ice hockey”.

The next morning

Candice, Dorrie, and King Marden arrived in Dunwitty. As the three stepped off of a royal carriage, Candice noticed a man talking to Danika and Jeremiah. The man was somebody Candice recognized from her past.

“If the two of you will excuse me for a few minutes, I have something I need to take care of” Candice said to Dorrie and Marden as she walked toward Danika, Jeremiah, and the man.

“My name is Spencer Allan, and I’m a sports writer for Enchancia Today” the man said to Danika and Jeremiah. “I’d like to interview Miss Knight for a story I’m doing on ice hockey teams across Enchancia”. The man then spotted Danika’s amulet. “That’s a very interesting piece of jewelry”.

“Step away from her!” Candice shouted at the man as she pulled out her wand.

The man, Danika, and Jeremiah looked at Candice in shock.

“Good morning, Theron Blackstone. Lovely morning, you schmuck!” Candice started singing. “I know this man, my friends. He works for Valtor - that scum! So don't believe a word he says, 'cause none of it's true. This only goes to show what little witches can do!”.

The man, now revealed as Theron Blackstone, tried to make a break for it, but was grabbed by Jeremiah.

“Bravo, little Candice, you're the top of the class!” Jeremiah sang. “So what are we going to do with this snake in the grass?”.

“Tie this man and take him to the station in there” Candice answered in song. “The law will decide your fate, Theron Blackstone”.

“Judge me now or judge me later, every moron to his sport” Theron mocked in song. “Death to each and every one of you. I renounce your legal court!”.

At that moment, Theron broke away from Jeremiah. Theron then pulled out a wand, waved it over his head, and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

“Thank you” Danika said to Candice, grateful.

“You’re welcome” Candice smiled.

“So, is Theron Blackstone a member of the Blackstone family who live here in Dunwitty?” Danika asked, curious.

"Theron is a member of the Blackstone family" Candice answered. "He's a relative of the Blackstones who live here in the village. However, the Blackstones who live here in the village are good people who don't practice the dark arts. Theron, on the other hand, is a dark sheep of the family who practices dark magic, and who works for Valtor".

“And what about Jason Blackstone?” Jeremiah wanted to know.

“I don’t quite know about him” Candice admitted. “I once came across Maleficent and Valtor talking about him, but the two of them shut up before I could find out anything concrete about Jason”.

“He plays sports in an underhanded fashion” Jeremiah said of Jason. “It might be worth keeping an eye on him, just in case he’s decided to follow in Theron’s footsteps”.

“Agreed” Candice affirmed.

“That was excellent work, Lady Candice” Marden smiled as he and Dorrie walked up.

“Indeed!” Dorrie exclaimed in glee, before turning to a crowd that had gathered. ”Let’s hear it for my sister, Candice”.

The crowd cheered and clapped in Candice’s honor as Dorrie hugged Candice with pride. Meanwhile, on a hill overlooking the village, Theron stood looking at the scene.

“Well, I lost this round” Theron said to himself in disgust. “But, I’ll be back. After all, Danika is quite attractive, and I wouldn’t mind getting to know her better”.

That night

At Enchancia Castle, Marden was discussing with Roland how his day with Candice and Dorrie had gone.

“I must say, Roland, I’m very impressed with those two girls you have in your employ” Marden commented about Candice and Dorrie. “They are two fine young ladies”.

“We think very highly of them” Roland smiled. “I take it you had an enjoyable day with them?”.

“A very enjoyable day” Marden said, pleased. “We enjoyed a fine ice hockey game, which your Dunwitty Dragons won. Afterward, they took me on a tour of the village which I enjoyed very much. I’m quite impressed with the stores that the village has. My kingdom has a fine variety of merchandise that the stores in Dunwitty, and stores in other parts of your kingdom, might be interested in carrying”.

“If you’ll come with me to my study, we’ll talk about setting up a trade agreement between our two kingdoms” Roland said, interested.

Elsewhere in the castle, in a hallway, Dorrie was helping Violet get the hang of using a wand. As Dorrie taught Violet some of the finer points of using a wand, Candice walked up and watched.

“Just concentrate, and think about levitating that vase” Dorrie instructed Violet.

Violet raised her wand, looked at the vase, and concentrated. The vase shook a bit, but didn’t levitate.

“Oh, I’ll never get the hang of this” Violet said, discouraged.

“Think of the wand as an extension of yourself” Dorrie suggested. “Point your wand, and will the vase to levitate. Treat it as if you were lifting a spoon with your hand”.

Violet pointed her wand at the vase, and concentrated. In a few moments, the vase slowly lifted into the air.

“Good!” Dorrie exclaimed, pleased. “Now, concentrate, and will the vase to lower itself back to where it was at”.

Violet concentrated, and the vase slowly returned to where it had been lifted from.

“I did it!” Violet exclaimed in glee. “Thank you, Dorrie”.

“You’re welcome, Mom” Dorrie smiled.

“That was excellent” Candice said to Violet, pleased.

“I’ve still got a long way to go” Violet observed. 

“You’ll get there” Dorrie promised. “Just give it time”.

“One day at a time” Violet smiled as she hugged Dorrie and Candice. “I’m blessed to have two wonderful daughters”.

“And we’re blessed having you as a mother” Candice smiled at Violet.

“Let’s say we grab a snack before going to bed” Violet suggested to Dorrie and Candice. “There are brownies in the servants area”.

“Yum!” Dorrie and Candice exclaimed with happiness.

“By the way, Mom” Dorrie started, “Danika told us today about a new game she is inventing”.

“She calls it Magiball” Candice added. “It’s something like Dazzleball, only points are scored when you shoot the ball through a netted hoop”.

“The ball changes like it does in Dazzleball” Dorrie pointed out, “but in Magiball, the ball changes from a basketball to a golden horseshoe to a volleyball and back again”.

“It sounds very interesting, girls” Violet smiled with curiosity. “I’d like to hear more about it”. 

As Violet, Dorrie, and Candice walked down the hallway, happily talking to each other, Baileywick watched from a distance, and smiled. Seeing Violet, Dorrie, and Candice together as a family was always a pleasant thing to witness. The three loved each other very much, and that love always brought a warmth that lit up the castle with a special glow.

Meanwhile, in the village, Danika was walking home from a friend’s house when she felt a hand go over her mouth. Danika was then dragged into a nearby alley.

“Well, well, well, Miss Knight” a man’s voice came from behind Danika. “We meet again”.

Danika turned her head to see Theron Blackstone. Theron had a hold of Danika, making it impossible for her to escape.

“I’ll be taking that amulet of yours” Theron announced. “But, before I do, I’ll be taking something else”.

Theron started kissing Danika’s neck, as Danika struggled to escape from Theron’s grasp. At one point, Danika was able to turn around, and slapped Theron in the face with a free hand.

“Filthy pig!” Danika spat at Theron. “How dare you force yourself on me?!”.

“Oh, come on!” Theron mocked. “Don’t protest so!”.

As Theron again started kissing Danika, a man and a woman appeared in the alley.

“That’s enough, Theron!” the man shouted.

“Release her immediately!” the woman demanded.

“Uncle Rene, Aunt Maribel” Theron said in ridicule. “If it isn’t the white sheep of the family”.

“It’s bad enough you’ve turned to the dark arts” Rene said to Theron in disgust. “But, Maribel and I can’t have you coming to Dunwitty and causing trouble for the good people of this community”.

“Oh, cry me a river!” Theron mocked. “You don’t tell me what to do!”.

“Actually, we do!” Maribel barked as she and Rene raised their wands, and pointed them at Theron.

“Oh, the two of you are going to take me on?” Theron laughed. “That’s rich!”.

Danika managed to kick Theron in the leg, broke away, and ran behind Rene and Maribel as Theron raised his wand.

“Don’t even think about it!” Rene warned.

“You think the power of light is stronger than the power of dark?” Theron asked in a mocking tone. “Let us find out, shall we?”.

“And now I command, wand to my hand!” Danika suddenly shouted as Theron’s wand flew from Theron’s hand, and flew into Danika’s waiting hand.

“What the?!” Theron exclaimed in shock. “Where did you learn that?!”.

“My good friend, Candice, taught it to me” Danika answered. 

“That trouble making little traitor!” Theron said of Candice in disgust.

“Enough!” Rene shouted. “Time for you to be leaving, Theron!”.

“And if I refuse to leave?” Theron asked in a defiant tone.

“We have ways of forcing your hand” Maribel informed Theron. 

“Oh, I’d love to see that!” Theron laughed.

Rene raised his wand, pointed it at Theron, and said “Obliviate Persona”. Theron fell over, unconscious.

“What did you do?” Danika asked Rene.

“An enhanced Obliviate spell” Rene answered. “I’ve removed from Theron all memory of who he is, or should I say was”.

“Unfortunately, it was necessary” Maribel added. “Theron was on a very dark path that there was no turning back from under normal circumstances. Removing all memory of who Theron had become was the only way to save him, and others”.

“Theron is a friend of Neila” Rene explained. “Sooner or later, he would have discovered that the Magwins, the Starwells, and a few other witches and warlocks who had escaped Neila found refuge here in Dunwitty. Upon learning that, Theron would have told Neila about it”.

At that point, Theron started regaining consciousness, and looked around, puzzled.

“Who are you?” Theron asked Rene, Maribel, and Danika, confused.

“We found you laying here” Rene informed Theron. “What is your name?”.

“I ... can’t remember” Theron answered.

“I’ll take you to an institution that will look after you” Rene gently said to Theron. “I have a cart around the corner. Come with me, please”.

As Rene walked Theron to the cart, Maribel turned to Danika.

“I’ll walk you home, Miss Knight” Maribel offered.

“I’d appreciate that” Danika gladly accepted. “Thank you”.

“You’re quite welcome” Maribel smiled. 

The following day

It was Sunday morning at Enchancia Castle. King Roland and Queen Miranda had graciously agreed to let Dorrie, Candice, Ruby, Jade, Lucinda, Adair Starwell, and Matilda Honey use the ballroom to practice for the upcoming Hexley Hall talent night. As the seven girls started setting up, Roland, Miranda, Marden, Violet, Baileywick, Sofia, Amber, and James walked in.

“We thought we’d come and listen to your performance” Roland smiled.

“Thank you for allowing us to use the ballroom, King Roland, Queen Miranda” Dorrie thanked the king and queen as she curtsied.

“You’re quite welcome” Miranda smiled.

“May I present for your listening pleasure, the Dunwitty Gals” Baileywick announced as Dorrie, Candice, Ruby, Jade, Lucinda, Adair, and Matilda stepped forward, and started singing.

(Candice, Lucinda, and the Dunwitty Gals) “Call it bad, call it good. Call it even if you could. Call it good, call it bad. It's the best you ever had”.

(Candice and Lucinda) “We know what's hot, what's not. We strike a pose and then they take a shot. They get in close, they try to run the spot. We come to show 'em what we got, we got. It's time to make a stand. We breaking through and now we in demand. We here for good it's really not so bad. So shout it out and give it all you have”.

(Candice and Lucinda) “Bad was all the rage last week. But good has got a wicked beat”.

(Candice, Lucinda, and the Dunwitty Gals) “Good is the new bad. Good is the new bad. We can feel the mad love. Gimme more of. Bad is the new good. Bad is the new good. We can feel the mad love. I think that we should. I think that we should. I think that we should”.

(Candice, Lucinda, and the Dunwitty Gals) “Call it bad, call it good. Call it even if you could. Call it good, call it bad. It's the best you ever had”.

(Candice and Lucinda) “We use to love the dark. But then we saw the light and felt a spark. We bring the fire and make it better and better. Cause good is back and now it's ... badder than ever”.

(Candice, Lucinda, and the Dunwitty Gals) “Bad was all the rage last week. But good has got a wicked beat”. 

(Candice, Lucinda, and the Dunwitty Gals) “Good is the new bad. Good is the new bad. We can feel the mad love. Gimme more of. Bad is the new good. Bad is the new good. We can feel the mad love. I think that we should. I think that we should. I think that we should”.

(Candice, Lucinda, and the Dunwitty Gals) “Call it bad, call it good. Call it even if you could. Call it good, call it bad. It's the best you ever had”.

Roland, Miranda, Marden, Violet, Baileywick, Sofia, Amber, and James clapped and cheered in approval.

“Outstanding, girls!” Roland exclaimed in glee.

“I think you girls have that talent night locked up” Miranda smiled.

“That was wonderful singing” Marden praised.

“Wow!” Sofia and Amber exclaimed in awe.

“What can I say?” James happily commented. “Brilliant!”.

“You hit it out of the park, girls!” Violet proudly remarked.

Dorrie, Candice, Ruby, Jade, Lucinda, Adair, and Matilda smiled with pride.

A few days later

Hematite hadn’t heard from Theron for a few days, and she decided to go out and look for him. After following various leads, she finally located Theron in a mental hospital a distance away from Dunwitty. Hematite managed to slip into the mental hospital unnoticed, and in a little while located Theron in a room where he was alone.

“Theron!” Hematite exclaimed. “You gave me the Devil’s fright! What are you doing here?!”.

“Who ... are you?” Theron asked Hematite, puzzled.

“What?!” Hematite gasped in shock. “You don’t know who I am?”.

“No” Theron answered. “Should I?”.

Hematite placed her hand on Theron’s head, and scanned his mind. After a few moments, Hematite removed her hand from Theron’s head.

“Somebody has done quite a professional job removing Theron’s memories” Hematite thought to herself. “He doesn’t even know who he is anymore”.

“Excuse me?” Theron started. “Do you work here?”.

“I’m just a visitor here” Hematite answered.

Theron turned away from Hematite, and started looking out a window.

“Well, Theron as we know him is gone” Hematite thought as she looked at Theron looking out the window. “No use in me sticking around here”. 

Hematite raised her wand above her head, and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Later, in Valtor’s lair, Hematite was sitting in a chair. Valtor had been gone ever since he had tried to capture Danika from Alfea College for Fairies. 

As Hematite sat in Valtor’s lair, she heard a strange noise from the side of the room. Hematite looked to see a column that had not been there before. A door on the column opened, and out stepped Valtor.

“Valtor!” Hematite exclaimed in shock. “Where have you been?”.

“Queen Miranda sent me through a portal” Valtor answered. “Who knew that she had magical powers, and powerful ones at that. But, I’ll go into more detail about that later. Right now, there is a new ally I would like you to meet”.

A man with short dark hair, a short dark beard, and a dark mustache stepped out of the column.

“This, my dear Hematite, is ... The Master” Valtor announced.

(End of Chapter 38).

Author’s notes

Adair Starwell and her parents are original characters I created for use in my “Sofia the First” stories. For more on Adair, see Chapter 4 of my story “Tales from the Castle”.

Alfea College for Fairies, and Valtor, are from “Winx Club”.

And now I command, wand to my hand! is from “Disney Descendants”.

Cassie Nightingale is from “The Good Witch”. In case some of Cassie’s advice to Candice sounds familiar to fans of “The Good Witch”, I did borrow some lines that Cassie used in “The Good Witch” movies, plus I also made reference to events in the first “The Good Witch” movie.

Danika Leah Knight, and Jeremiah Eli Cook, are original characters created by SailorWednesdayMercury for this story.

Enchancia Today is the newspaper that was mentioned in the “Sofia the First” episode “The Amulet and the Anthem”.

Hematite is an original character created by SailorWednesdayMercury for this story.

I want to thank SailorWednesdayMercury for the help and ideas she has been providing for this story. Her continued help and ideas have been of great value, and I wanted readers to be aware of this.

Jason Blackstone is an original character created by SailorWednesdayMercury and myself for this story.

Later, in Valtor’s lair, Hematite was sitting in a chair. Valtor had been gone ever since he had tried to capture Danika from Alfea College for Fairies - this is a reference to events in Chapter 34 of “Dorrie”. 

Magiball is from SailorWednesdayMercury’s story “Sofia The Second Episode 3: New Friends Bigger Trouble”. Magiball was created by SailorWednesdayMercury for that story, and SailorWednesdayMercury suggested it be mentioned in this chapter of “Dorrie”.

Maleficent, as described in this story, is the Maleficent of old from "Sleeping Beauty". Bringing in Maleficent into "Dorrie" was the idea of SailorWednesdayMercury. In regard to Maleficent, readers of my stories might recall that Maleficent of the Moors is mentioned in Chapter 2 of my story "A Royal Rift". To clear things up, we'll consider Maleficent from "Sleeping Beauty", and Maleficent of the Moors from "Maleficent", to be two separate characters. To further clear things up, Maleficent in "Dorrie" is mostly the "Sleeping Beauty" version, but also has some elements of Maleficent from “Disney Descendants” added in (such as Maleficent with child, and her way of talking).

Matilda Honey is inspired by Matilda from the Matilda children’s book and movie.

Neila is an original character I created for use in my “Sofia the First” stories.

Obliviate is from “Harry Potter”. Meanwhile, the enhanced version of Obliviate (Obliviate Persona) was something I came up with for this chapter (I wanted a more powerful version of Obliviate which would act as a spell, and not an accident by way of a poorly repaired wand, which would completely remove somebody’s memory of who they are. You’ll recall that in “Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets”, Gilderoy Lockhart tried to use Ron’s badly repaired wand to erase Ron and Harry’s short term memories, only to have Ron’s wand send the spell back at Gilderoy at a far more powerful level, completely erasing Gilderoy’s memories of who he was. For this chapter of “Dorrie”, I wanted that effect to be deliberate, and not an accident, hence my creation of Obliviate Persona).

Rene and Maribel are original characters I created for this chapter.

The Dunwitty Dragons is an ice hockey team that SailorWednesdayMercury created for this story.

The Dunwitty Gals is a name I created for the singing group made up of Dorrie, Candice, Ruby, Jade, Lucinda, Adair Starwell, and Matilda Honey. Meanwhile, the song that Dorrie, Candice, Ruby, Jade, Lucinda, Adair, and Matilda sing is “Good is the New Bad” from Episode 9 of “Disney Descendants: Wicked World”.

The idea of somebody trying to assault Danika in order to get her amulet was the idea of SailorWednesdayMercury, while I decided that the attacker would be Theron Blackstone.

The Master is from “Doctor Who”. The Master seen in this chapter is the Roger Delgado version of The Master from the Jon Pertwee era of “Doctor Who”. As readers of my story “Enchancia Castle” will recall, the Roger Delgado version of The Master also appeared in Chapter 8 of that story.

The song that Candice, Jeremiah, and Theron sing in this chapter is a modified version of “Little People” from “Les Misérables”.

Theron Blackstone is an original character created by SailorWednesdayMercury and myself. SailorWednesdayMercury suggested the idea of an evil sorcerer who was a member of the Blackstone family, with that character knowing Valtor. I built upon the character by naming him Theron, and having him keep an eye on things in the village for Valtor.

Disclaimer

Danika Leah Knight, Hematite, Jeremiah Eli Cook, everything associated to them, and the other original ideas from SailorWednesdayMercury are the property of SailorWednesdayMercury, and are used in this story with the permission of SailorWednesdayMercury.

“Disney Descendants” and everything associated with it © Disney.

“Disney Descendants: Wicked World” and everything associated with it © Disney.

“Doctor Who” and everything associated with it © BBC.

“Harry Potter” and everything associated to it © Bloomsbury Publishing, Arthur A. Levine Books, Chris Columbus, Alfonso Cuarón, Mike Newell, David Yates, David Heyman, Chris Columbus, Mark Radcliffe, David Barron, J. K. Rowling, Steve Kloves, Michael Goldenberg, Heyday Films, 1492 Pictures, and Warner Bros. Pictures.

“Les Misérables” (the 2012 movie) and everything associated to it © Universal Pictures, Relativity Media, and Working Title Films/Cameron Mackintosh.

“Matilda” and everything associated to it © Roald Dahl, Scholastic Books, and TriStar Pictures.

“Sleeping Beauty” and everything associated with it © Disney.

“Sofia the First” and everything associated to it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell, and Disney.

“The Good Witch” and everything associated with it © Hallmark Channel, Whizbang Films, and ITV Studios.

“Winx Club” and everything associated to it © Rainbow Srl.

I only own Adair Starwell and her parents, Candice Cooper, Dorrie Cooper, King Marden, Maribel Blackstone, Neila, Princess Kimberly, Rene Blackstone, the Dunwitty Gals, and the Kingdom of Resnarok.


	39. Chapter 39

Dorrie - a Sofia the First fanfic

I now give you Chapter 39 of “Dorrie”, which takes place at the same moment Chapter 38 ended.

Chapter 39: Battleground

Enter ... The Master

In Valtor’s lair, Hematite was sitting in a chair. Valtor had been gone ever since he had tried to capture Danika from Alfea College for Fairies. 

As Hematite sat in Valtor’s lair, she heard a strange noise from the side of the room. Hematite looked to see a column that had not been there before. A door on the column opened, and out stepped Valtor.

“Valtor!” Hematite exclaimed in shock. “Where have you been?”.

“Queen Miranda sent me through a portal” Valtor answered. “Who knew that she had magical powers, and powerful ones at that. But, I’ll go into more detail about that later. Right now, there is a new ally I would like you to meet”.

A man with short dark hair, a short dark beard, and a dark mustache stepped out of the column.

“This, my dear Hematite, is ... The Master” Valtor announced.

“A pleasure to meet you, Hematite” The Master said as he extended his hand in greeting to Hematite. “Valtor has told me much about you”.

“The pleasure is mine” Hematite smiled as she shook The Master’s hand.

At that moment, an alarm came from inside the column where The Master and Valtor had stepped out of. The Master quickly stepped inside the column, followed by Valtor and Hematite. As Hematite stepped inside, she was shocked to notice that the column was bigger on the inside than on the outside. Inside the column, there was a large room with a control console in the middle of the room. As The Master went over to the console, Valtor took Hematite aside.

“This is The Master’s vessel” Valtor explained to Hematite. “It is called a Tardis. As you can see, it is bigger on the inside than on the outside. The race that The Master belongs to are advanced beings known as Time Lords. These Time Lords apparently have the ability to make vessels bigger on the inside - something called Temporal Engineering”.

Valtor and Hematite looked at The Master who was busy at the console. The Master then looked at Valtor and Hematite.

“An old foe of mine has just arrived in Enchancia” The Master announced. “He could be a danger to our plans. I shall need to deal with him”.

At Scarlet’s palace

Colette was in her room, gathering her hunting gear to engage Neila. As she got to the back of the room, she found her wand and bowed her head slightly as she took it and then she turned around to find Scarlet standing there with a slight look of disappointment on her face.

"Just going out for a walk, huh?" Scarlet observed.

"Alright, you caught me. But you know what? This is something I have to do. Morena is dead and it's because of those monsters" Colette admitted. "Don't try to stop me".

Scarlet placed her hand on her best friend's shoulder. "I'm not trying to stop you". Scarlet then undid her gown to reveal her usual outfit with her old hunting gear from back when she was still a mortal. "I'm coming with you".

"You know that hunting down witches caused you to lose your mortality" Colette cautioned.

"No. I took it up with the Witch Queen. She has forgiven me for my sins and has allowed me to go after Neila for what her ancestors did to my family" Scarlet announced. "I feel like they need to pay. I’ll be with you in a moment”. Scarlet then touched her amulet, and concentrated.

At Enchancia Castle, Violet was working alone in the castle sitting room when she heard Scarlet's voice in her head.

"Violet, can you hear me?" Scarlet asked.

"Scarlet?" Violet acknowledged, touching the bottom half of the Amulet of Tlara.

"Yes” Scarlet confirmed. “I’m contacting you to tell you that Colette and I are going to be unavailable for the next few days".

"Why? You promised to help me learn how to use my powers" Violet said, confused.

"And it's a promise I intend to keep” Scarlet reassured Violet. “Right now, Colette and I are going after the witches who killed Morena”.

Meanwhile, in Dunwitty

It was afternoon in the village. Dorrie and Candice had finished school at Hexley Hall for the day, and had the afternoon off. The two sisters had decided to fly their brooms into the village for an afternoon of window shopping. As the two walked down an alleyway, they heard a strange noise from in front of them. A blue wooden box suddenly appeared before them. Dorrie and Candice walked over and studied the blue wooden box. As they looked at the box, they noticed lettering on the top of the box which read “Police Public Call Box”.

“What’s a Police Box?” Candice asked, puzzled.

“I have no idea” Dorrie answered, equally puzzled.

At that moment, a door attached to the blue wooden box opened, and out stepped a man with short, dark hair. He was wearing a black leather jacket, a black t-shirt, black pants, and black shoes.

“Oh, hello there!” the man smiled, suddenly noticing Dorrie and Candice, before turning serious. “I suppose you saw me arrive?”.

“Yes” Dorrie answered. “An impressive trick, your blue box appearing out of thin air”.

“Are you some kind of magician?” Candice asked the man.

“If it were only that simple” the man chuckled. 

“I’m Dorrie Cooper” Dorrie introduced herself to the man, “and this is my sister, Candice”.

“A pleasure to meet you” Candice smiled at the man.

“I knew a Cooper a while back” the man remarked. “Her first name was Violet”.

“A slender woman, with a cockney accent?” Dorrie asked the man, curious.

“That’s her!” the man exclaimed with a smile. “How did you know?”.

“She’s our mom” Candice happily volunteered. 

“Well, it’s a small universe, isn’t it?” the man smiled. “But, at the time I met her, she wasn’t in this dimension, and she didn’t have two daughters”.

Dorrie and Candice looked at each other with puzzled looks.

“A curious little planet, Earth” the man remarked. “A planet with two dimensions that co-exist with each other by means of various portals located across the planet. There’s your dimension, with it’s various kingdoms, along with Hogwarts and other magical places. Then there’s the other dimension with North America, South America, Africa, Europe, and Asia. At least your dimension is at peace, unlike the other dimension where the American Civil War is currently going on”.

“Who are you?” Dorrie asked the man. “And how do you know about Earth’s two dimensions? That’s not exactly common knowledge”.

“I’m The Doctor” the man answered. “A traveler who has been to many places, and has seen many things”.

“Doctor ... who?” Candice asked, curious.

“Just The Doctor, mind you” The Doctor answered. “And, I know your mother. A fine woman, and a fine Voyager”.

“What a minute!” Dorrie exclaimed. “You know she’s a Voyager?”.

“Oh, yes” The Doctor smiled. “We once helped each other when I was visiting Earth in the future. But that was in the other dimension. What’s she doing here in this dimension?”.

“She’s assigned here” Candice answered. 

“I didn’t know Violet’s Omni could travel between the two dimensions here on Earth” The Doctor admitted.

“It’s a standard feature on every Voyager Omni” Dorrie informed The Doctor. “That feature allows each Voyager to travel between the two dimensions here on Earth, and to travel back and fourth in time in each dimension”.

“So, Violet has the two of you as daughters” The Doctor smiled at Dorrie and Candice. “How did that come about?”.

“She adopted Dorrie and I” Candice proudly answered.

“Well, isn’t this a touching scene” a man’s voice came from behind Dorrie, Candice, and The Doctor.

Dorrie, Candice, and The Doctor looked to see The Master standing there, holding a pistol in his hand.

“You!” The Doctor said in disgust to The Master.

“So, this is what you’ll look like a few regenerations down the road” The Master said to The Doctor. “As much as I’d like to find out more about you, I just don’t have the time ... and I can’t allow you to interfere with my plans”.

The Master raised his pistol, and fired. The bullet from the pistol hit The Doctor in the arm.

“Run, girls!” The Doctor ordered Dorrie and Candice. “Into the Tardis!”.

“Into the what?” Dorrie asked, confused.

“The blue box!” The Doctor exclaimed. “Go!”.

The Doctor, Dorrie, and Candice ran into the blue box. In a few seconds, the door that led into the box closed, and the box disappeared into thin air.

Inside The Doctor’s Tardis

Inside the box, Dorrie and Candice looked around in shock. The box was bigger on the inside than the outside. They were standing in a large room, as The Doctor was standing over a control console located in the middle of the room.

“I know what your gonna say” The Doctor started as he winched in pain. “It’s bigger on the inside than on the outside”.

“You’re arm is bleeding!” Dorrie exclaimed as she and Candice raced over to The Doctor.

“Not a fun feeling, being shot” The Doctor remarked. “Luckily, it’s just in the arm, and it was just a 20th Century bullet. If it had been a musket ball, it would have done major damage to my arm. I suppose I should be thankful for small favors”.

“Is there anything we can do to help?” Candice asked The Doctor, concerned.

“The two of you can help me down to the medical bay” The Doctor answered. “But, first things first. I just did a scan of the two of you, and I notice you’re wearing magical amulets”.

“But our amulets are currently invisible” Dorrie said, taken off guard. “How could you detect them?”.

“Let’s just say my Tardis can detect anything” The Doctor informed Dorrie.

“Tardis?” Candice asked.

“It’s what this ship is called - the Tardis” The Doctor acknowledged as he adjusted some dials on the control console. “I’m sorry girls, but I have to ask a very big favor of you ... if what I have in mind actually works”.

“If what works?” Dorrie wanted to know.

“I take it your amulets were created by the Scarlet Warrior?” The Doctor asked, hopeful.

“Yes” Dorrie and Candice answered.

“For each deed performed, for better or worse, a power is granted, a blessing or curse” The Doctor remembered. “It should be possible, in theory, to give both of you a new gift through your amulets - the ability to fly the Tardis”.

“The most advanced thing we’ve ever controlled by ourselves is an early 21st Century laptop computer” Candice informed The Doctor about her and Dorrie.

“Close enough” The Doctor smiled. “If the two of you will make your amulets visible, we’ll give this a try”.

Dorrie and Candice waved their hands over their amulets, which caused the amulets to become visible. At that same moment, The Doctor pressed a button on the console, and a beam of bright light lit up Dorrie and Candice’s amulets. The beam then disappeared.

“Well, give it a go, then” The Doctor urged Dorrie and Candice as the two girls looked at the console.

“These would be the controls for setting time and space co-ordinates” Dorrie commented as she looked at some controls on the console.

“And this would be the auxiliary power control” Candice noticed as she looked at another part of the console.

“We know how to work the Tardis!” Dorrie and Candice exclaimed in glee. “Cool!”.

“Good” The Doctor smiled. “Looks like you two have the knowledge you need. If the two of you will help me down to the medical bay, I’ll explain what I need for you to do”.

Dorrie and Candice walked The Doctor through a door, and the three of them walked down a hallway inside the Tardis. In a few minutes, the three arrived at a room with medical equipment. The Doctor then had Dorrie and Candice walk him over to a bed with robotic medical equipment attached to it.

“Here is what I want you to do” The Doctor said to Dorrie and Candice as he laid down on the bed. “This bed will automatically get the bullet out of my arm, and will repair the wound. While this is going on, I need the two of you to get back to the control room, and fly the Tardis to a location of your choosing. To be safe, make it a location you would not go to everyday. We need to lay low while I’m being patched up. Understand?”.

“Understood, Doctor” Dorrie acknowledged.

“Here are two Tardis keys for you - just in case you need them” The Doctor said as he reached into his pocket, and handed Dorrie and Candice the keys.

“Who was that man who shot you?” Dorrie asked The Doctor.

“He’s called The Master - an old foe of mine from the past” The Doctor answered. “He’s got his own Tardis, and he might come looking for us. Keep an eye out”.

“We will, Doctor” Dorrie promised.

“Are you going to be okay?” Candice asked The Doctor, concerned.

“I’ll be fine” The Doctor reassured Candice. “Now, you and your sister get to the control room and do what I asked”.

As Dorrie and Candice walked out of the medical bay, the robotic medical equipment started working on The Doctor.

Meanwhile, back in Enchancia

Scarlet and Colette came across a canyon where a number of Neila’s followers were gathered. As Scarlet and Colette watched from above the canyon, Neila stepped forward.

“Hear me, my followers!” Neila started. “Our time is now. It is time for us to take what is ours, and to have our revenge for what was done to us in the Royal War”.

“It’s too bad we don’t have an army with us” Scarlet lamented to Colette. “If we had an army with us, we could take out a fair number of Neila’s followers in one attack”.

“I think I can help with that” Colette smiled as she motioned a woman to come over to where she and Scarlet were. The woman was Princess Fidelia, daughter of Annora, the Witch Queen.

“Looks like we have a lot of fish in one barrow” Fidelia commented, looking down at Neila and her followers. “Time for target practice”.

“There are only three of us, and a whole lot of them” Scarlet pointed out.

“I brought a force with me” Fidelia revealed. “More than enough to take on this rabble”.

Unknown to Scarlet, Colette, and Fidelia, two other people were watching from another point above the canyon - Valtor, and The Master.

“Looks like a battle is about to begin” Valtor smiled in glee.

“We could use this to our advantage” The Master pointed out. “While they are at each other’s throats, we could go to Dunwitty and take Miss Knight’s amulet”.

Niagara Falls

It was a summer day in 1897. In the City of Niagara Falls, on Goat Island, Dorrie and Candice had managed to have the Tardis appear out of thin air in an out of the way spot on the island. Dorrie and Candice then stepped out of the Tardis, and locked the door behind them.

“The Doctor will be undergoing treatment for a little while longer” Dorrie said to Candice. “We might as well do some sightseeing while we’re here”.

“Where are we again?” Candice wanted to know.

“We’re in the other dimension, the year 1897 to be exact” Dorrie answered. “In our dimension, this is part of the Kingdom of Niasia. In this dimension, this is part of the United States - the City of Niagara Falls to be exact”.

“Why come here?” Candice questioned.

“Mom once told me about Niagara Falls in this dimension” Dorrie explained. “It always sounded like an interesting place, so when I programmed the Tardis to take us somewhere, I programmed it to come here. I figured, what the heck”.

In the distance, Dorrie and Candice saw a mother and her two daughters walking on the island, taking in the natural beauty of the island.

“We’re not exactly dressed for this time period” Candice observed.

“Good point” Dorrie agreed.

Dorrie and Candice waved their wands over their heads, and transformed their clothes into copies of the clothes the woman’s daughters were wearing. Dorrie and Candice then started walking around the island.

As Dorrie and Candice walked, they heard a man call out from behind them. They turned around to see a black man walking toward them.

“You dropped your handkerchief, young lady” the man said to Dorrie.

“Thank you, Mister?” Dorrie gratefully asked.

“Dett” the man answered. “Robert Nathanial Dett”.

“Thank you, Mr. Dett” Dorrie smiled. “Wait a minute? Aren’t you the same Robert Dett who plays piano at the Cataract House?”.

“That would be me” Robert smiled. “In fact, I’m playing there today”.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Dett” Dorrie happily said. “I’m Dorrie Cooper, and this is my sister, Candice”.

“A pleasure to meet you” Candice smiled at Robert.

“Well, I’ve better be off” Robert said as he looked at his pocket watch. “I don’t want to be late for work. It was a pleasure meeting you, young ladies”. Robert then walked away.

“Do you know who that was?” Dorrie asked Candice in awe.

“Who?” Candice asked, curious.

“That was Robert Nathanial Dett” Dorrie answered. “He’ll become a well known music composer. I read about him when I was going through Mom’s old guidebook”.

“Well, I see we’ve had our history lesson for today” The Doctor smiled as he walked up.

“Doctor!” Dorrie and Candice exclaimed in glee.

“How are you feeling?” Dorrie asked.

“Much better, thank you” The Doctor happily reported. “Where did you get the clothes?”.

“We’re witches” Candice revealed as she and Dorrie held up their wands.

“We simply used our wands to blend in as it were” Dorrie added.

“Well, fancy that” The Doctor smiled. “Violet went and adopted two witches. I’ve met witches before - on the planet of Karn. They were an interesting lot”.

Returning to Dunwitty

Back in Enchancia, Neila and her followers were still gathered in the canyon. Suddenly, out of the sky appeared a large force of witches on brooms led by Fidelia, Scarlet, and Colette.

“We’re under attack!” Neila shouted to her followers. “To your brooms!”.

Neila and her followers mounted their brooms, and flew into the sky to encounter the force led by Fidelia, Scarlet, and Colette. At Fidelia’s urging, Scarlet and Colette had used their magic to change their appearance so the two of them wouldn’t be recognized by Neila and her followers. 

“The hall is rented, and the orchestra is engaged” The Master said to Valtor about the developing battle. “While these witches are busy with each other, let’s go to Dunwitty and get that amulet you want”.

As the battle in the air started, The Master and Valtor made their way out of the canyon. Meanwhile, inside the Tardis, The Doctor, Dorrie, and Candice were on their way back to Dunwitty.

“A good job handling the Tardis, girls” The Doctor praised Dorrie and Candice. “Nicely done”.

Dorrie and Candice smiled, pleased with The Doctor’s praise.

“We’re coming up on Dunwitty” The Doctor announced. “How about the two of you land the Tardis there? It’s not often that I get to sit back and let somebody else pilot the Tardis”.

“We’d be honored, Doctor” Dorrie smiled as she and Candice started operating the Tardis controls.

“Coming up on Dunwitty in five, four, three, two, one” Candice called out.

“Materializing in the alley where we left from” Dorrie announced as she adjusted some controls. In a few moments, the Tardis appeared out of thin air in the alley a short while after the Tardis had left.

“We’re here” Candice reported to The Doctor.

“No, that can’t be” The Doctor said, puzzled. “There was no noise when we materialized”. 

“I engaged the blue stabilizers, Doctor” Dorrie remarked. “That’s why there is no noise”.

“Well, I happen to like that noise” The Doctor informed Dorrie and Candice. “It’s a fantastic noise”.

“Sorry” Dorrie apologized.

“We didn’t know” Candice added.

“Well, you wouldn’t have known” The Doctor gently said to Dorrie and Candice. “Not to worry - it’s all good. Any sign of The Master?”.

“No sign of him in the alley” Candice reported after doing a scan. “He must have took off after we left”.

The Doctor, Dorrie, and Candice walked out of the Tardis into the alley. As the three walked out of the alley, they found Danika sitting on a bench, dazed.

“What happened, Danika?” Dorrie asked, concerned.

“Valtor and a stranger jumped me ... and took my amulet” Danika reported in a groggy tone of voice. “The two of them then left in some kind of machine that disappeared into thin air”.

“The Master’s Tardis!” The Doctor exclaimed.

“They must have gone to Valtor’s lair” Candice theorized. “I don’t have the magical knowledge to create a magical portal to take us there. Valtor and Maleficent never taught me how to do that”.

“If The Master and Valtor went there in The Master’s Tardis, I can use my Tardis to track it” The Doctor announced. “Dorrie, Candice - help your friend to my Tardis”.

Dorrie and Candice helped Danika to stand, and then the three of them, along with The Doctor, walked to The Doctor’s Tardis. The Doctor opened the door to the Tardis, and everybody walked inside.

“Sit your friend down over there” The Doctor said to Dorrie and Candice, pointing at a couch-like piece of furniture in the Tardis control room.

Dorrie and Candice sat Danika on the couch. Danika, still groggy, laid down and fell asleep.

“Will she be okay, Doctor?” Dorrie asked of Danika, worried.

“She should be” The Doctor reassured Dorrie, before turning his attention to the control console. “I’ve managed to pick up The Master’s Tardis”.

“Then we have to get there and get Danika’s amulet back” Candice declared as she and Dorrie pulled out their wands. “Valtor could use that amulet to do untold evil”.

“Oh, I have every intention of taking us there” The Doctor announced. “But not without getting some help first”.

In Valtor’s lair

Valtor held Danika’s amulet in his hand, savoring his victory.

“Once I take over, the new power in the land will include territorial commanders” Valtor announced to The Master. “There will be, of course, a place for you as a territorial commander”.

“In that case, tell me about ... Enchancia” The Master requested with greedy eyes.

At that moment, The Doctor’s Tardis appeared out of thin air in front of Valtor and The Master. The Doctor then walked out of the Tardis, and faced Valtor and The Master.

“You are quite persistent, Doctor” The Master remarked. 

“You and your friend have something that doesn’t belong to you” The Doctor announced to Valtor and The Master. “You will give it back to it’s rightful owner”.

“I think not!” Valtor said with an evil grin as Hematite and a group of monsters came up and stood next to Valtor and The Master.

“Then you leave me no choice but to take it from you” The Doctor warned.

“You and what army?” The Master laughed.

“I’m glad you asked that” The Doctor smiled. “I’d like to introduce you to some friends of mine - Brigadier Winifred Bambera, and the good soldiers of U.N.I.T.”.

A black woman with short dark hair stepped out of The Doctor’s Tardis, followed by a group of soldiers armed with machine guns.

“Open fire!” the woman ordered the soldiers.

As machine gun fire filled Valtor’s lair, Valtor, The Master, Hematite, and the monsters scrambled for cover. Bambera and the soldiers then advanced into Valtor’s lair, as Dorrie and Candice stepped out of the Tardis with their wands drawn. The two girls then noticed Valtor taking cover in a corner of the lair, holding Danika’s amulet.

“Now what?” Dorrie asked Candice. “He’s way over there, and we’re over here. And, we can’t get to him without being injured or killed in the process”.

“I have an idea” Candice responded, “although I’m not sure it will work”.

“Well, what do we have to lose?” Dorrie pointed out.

“Good point” Candice commented as she raised her hand, and looked at Valtor. “And now I command, Danika’s amulet to my hand!”.

The amulet flew from Valtor’s hand, and landed in Candice’s hand.

“Got it!” Candice exclaimed in glee. “It worked!”.

“Yes!” Dorrie said in victory as she nodded to Bambera.

“Fall back!” Bambera ordered the soldiers.

Bambera, The Doctor, Dorrie, Candice, and the soldiers quickly piled into The Doctor’s Tardis. The Tardis door then closed, and the Tardis disappeared into thin air.

“Oh, that’s just great!” Valtor exclaimed in disgust.

At that moment, Valtor noticed that The Master’s Tardis was disappearing into thin air, with The Master obviously aboard.

“And he’s hightailing it!” Valtor said of The Master, disappointed.

“Valtor” Hematite started, “if I might make a suggestion?”.

“Don’t you say one word, Hematite!” Valtor barked in anger. “Not one word!”.

Meanwhile, back in the canyon, Neila and her followers were tasting their own brand of defeat. The force of witches led by Fidelia, Scarlet, and Colette were picking off Neila’s followers one by one. In a short while, Neila and what was left of her followers were forced to retreat. 

As Neila and what were left of her followers were retreating, the force of witches led by Fidelia, Scarlet, and Colette cheered in victory.

“We sent a message today to Neila that we will no longer put up with her nonsense” Fidelia proudly said to Scarlet and Colette.

“She will be back eventually” Colette pointed out about Neila.

“But, we at least bought ourselves some time” Fidelia countered. “And since you and Scarlet changed how your looked, Neila doesn’t know that the two of you were involved. Let Neila think it was just a standard force of witches who attacked her and her followers. If she thinks that everyday witches are starting to stand up to her, she may stop trying to force witches to join her ranks”.

“We can but hope” Scarlet said, optimistic.

Discoveries

In The Doctor’s Tardis, The Doctor had just returned Bambera and her soldiers back to where he had gotten them from. As The Doctor stood over the Tardis control console, he looked down the hallway that led to the medical bay. Danika had wanted to talk to Dorrie and Candice, and The Doctor had offered to let them use a sitting room that was located along the hallway.

“Thank you for getting my amulet back” Danika smiled at Dorrie and Candice.

“You’re welcome” Dorrie smiled back. “But it’s Candice who really deserves the thanks - she managed to use some magic to snatch your amulet from Valtor”.

“Then, thank you, Candice” Danika said as she got up and hugged Candice. “You’re my heroine”.

“Oh, I didn’t do all that much” Candice remarked, bashfully.

“Didn’t do all that much?!” Dorrie exclaimed to Candice. “I’ll tell you, that now I command, Danika’s amulet to my hand spell was inspired”.

“I had wondered for a while now if that now I command spell could be tweaked” Candice admitted. “It’s nice to know it can be”.

“And nicely done, too” Dorrie smiled at Candice.

“Thank you, Dorrie” Candice said, pleased.

Danika looked at Dorrie and Candice, and smiled at the close relationship that Dorrie and Candice had. Danika then sat down in a chair in the room, her thoughts going back to what had happened with her and Theron Blackstone a few nights earlier.

“You okay?” Candice asked Danika, concerned.

“It’s nothing” Danika assured Candice.

“If there’s something you need to talk about, Candice and I are here for you” Dorrie gently said to Danika.

“On one condition - the two of you promise to keep it between us” Danika accepted. “I don’t want Jeremiah and Cornelia worrying”.

“Okay” Dorrie agreed on behalf of herself and Candice.

“A few nights ago, I was walking home from a friend’s house when Theron Blackstone tried to take my amulet” Danika revealed. “He also tried to force himself on me”.

Dorrie and Candice gasped in shock.

“I shudder to think what would have happened if Theron’s aunt and uncle hadn’t showed up” Danika continued. “They managed to stop him before he could do much of anything”.

“Thank God” Candice remarked, relieved.

“You should also know that Theron’s uncle used an Obliviate Persona spell on Theron to remove his memories” Danika added. “Theron is now in a place where he won’t hurt anybody again”.

“Well, one bad guy out of the way” Dorrie responded, thankfully.

At that moment, The Doctor walked into the room.

“We’ve landed in Dunwitty, ladies” The Doctor announced. “It’s still afternoon in the village”.

The Doctor walked Dorrie, Candice, and Danika to the Tardis door.

“A pleasure meeting you, Miss Knight” The Doctor smiled at Danika, before turning to Dorrie and Candice. “And it was a pleasure meeting the two of you”.

Dorrie and Candice reached into their pockets, and brought out the keys to the Tardis that The Doctor had handed to them earlier.

“You keep them” The Doctor said to Dorrie and Candice about the keys. “I have the feeling we’ll be meeting again”.

“Then, until we meet again” Dorrie smiled at The Doctor.

“Until we meet again, Doctor” Candice added with a smile.

Dorrie, Candice, and Danika stepped out of the Tardis. The door of the Tardis then closed, and in a few seconds, the Tardis disappeared into thin air. As Dorrie, Candice, and Danika walked away from the spot, two people came up to them - Jeremiah, and Jason Blackstone’s sister, Jessica.

“There you are” Jeremiah said to Dorrie, Candice, and Danika, relieved.

“Jeremiah and I have been keeping an eye on Jason” Jessica announced. “And we found out something disturbing - Jason is working for Valtor”.

“We followed Jason to a spot outside of the village” Jeremiah reported. “As Jessica and I hid behind some trees, Valtor himself appeared before Jason. Valtor then gave Jason instructions to keep an eye on things in the village. By the way they were talking, it’s obvious that Jason and Valtor have been working together for a while now”.

“Valtor is very angry at you, Candice” Jessica revealed, “along with Dorrie, and somebody named The Doctor. He told Jason how you, Candice, along with Dorrie, this Doctor character, and a force that this Doctor brought with him came to Valtor’s lair, and took back Danika’s amulet which Valtor had stolen”.

“Yes, it’s true” Dorrie admitted.

“We couldn’t just stand back and do nothing” Candice added.

“That was very brave of you” Jeremiah praised Dorrie and Candice. “But the two of you could have been hurt. You need to let us know from now on before undertaking something like that”.

“Yes, Jeremiah” Dorrie and Candice quietly acknowledged.

“I’m not being mean” Jeremiah gently said to Dorrie and Candice. “It just that we care about the two of you, and we want to keep you safe”.

“Dorrie and I should be getting back to the castle” Candice suggested.

“We’re going to need to tell our mom what happened” Dorrie added. 

“Very well” Jeremiah agreed. “But Jessica, Danika, and I will give you a ride to the castle in my wagon ... just to be on the safe side”.

Jeremiah brought his wagon over, and everybody climbed aboard. Danika sat next to Jeremiah as Jeremiah got the horses attached to the wagon to start moving. As the wagon made it’s way to the castle, Jeremiah gently put his arm around Danika.

“I’m glad you’re safe, Nika” Jeremiah said to Danika. “I don’t know what I’d do without you. I love you”.

“And I love you, my Jeremiah” Danika said as she sat close to Jeremiah. 

Meanwhile, at the castle, Violet was in her office doing some paperwork when Baileywick knocked on the door.

“What can I do for you, Mr. Baileywick?” Violet greeted with a smile.

“You have a visitor” Baileywick announced. “Somebody known as Mr. John Smith”.

“Please show him in” Violet smiled, recognizing the name.

Baileywick showed the man into Violet’s office. The man was The Doctor.

“It’s good to see you, old friend” The Doctor smiled at Violet.

“And it’s good to see you” Violet smiled back.

“I’ll leave the two of you alone” Baileywick said as he left.

“Violet” The Doctor started, “there is something you need to know”.

(End of Chapter 39).

Special section: the two dimensions of Earth

Now that I’ve introduced the concept of two dimensions on Earth in this chapter, some things need to be cleared up. The dimension that readers of this story come from will be referred to in this section as our dimension, and the dimension that Enchancia is located in will be referred to in this section as the “Sofia the First”/”Harry Potter” dimension.

A Voyager Omni and the ability to travel between the two dimensions: this is a plot device I came up with to make time traveling Voyagers and their Omni devices compatible with what is going on here in this chapter.

Alfea College for Fairies: travel between the “Sofia the First”/”Harry Potter” dimension and Alfea would be accomplished by using special magical portals that connect Alfea to various places. Therefore, traveling to and from Alfea would be a different process than traveling between the “Sofia the First”/”Harry Potter” dimension and our dimension.

American Civil War: in this chapter, The Doctor points out to Dorrie and Candice that in our dimension, the American Civil War of the 1860s is taking place. I came to this conclusion about the time period in “Sofia the First” because of the flowing skirt styles worn by women and girls in “Sofia the First” (which match the style seen in the 1860s).

Annice Fortescue: in Chapter 19 of “Dorrie”, we are introduced to Annice Fortescue, an ancestor of Chummy from “Call the Midwife”. Annice is from the “Sofia the First”/”Harry Potter” dimension, while Chummy would exist in our dimension in the future. You might ask how is it possible then that Annice and Chummy are related, considering they come from two different dimensions? It’s possible that at some point in her past, Annice was originally from our dimension and somehow discovered a portal to the “Sofia the First”/”Harry Potter” dimension (with Annice deciding to move to the “Sofia the First”/”Harry Potter” dimension to start a new life). Also, in Chapter 19 of “Dorrie”, we get the impression that Annice Fortescue and Lady Brodeur know each other. It’s quite possible that Lady Brodeur also came from our dimension in order to start a new life for herself (for reasons only known to her).

Portals between both dimensions: we already know from “Harry Potter” that four such portals exist (King’s Cross Station, The Leaky Cauldron, the employee entrance to the Ministry of Magic, and the visitor entrance to the Ministry of Magic). Other portals would exist as well, and like the ones seen in “Harry Potter”, would only be known to select people who would have a need for them. We know that the portals seen in “Harry Potter” require some level of magical ability in order to use them. However, other portals might work differently, allowing a passage between dimensions that could be used by anybody.

Saint Trinian’s: in some of my stories (including “Dorrie”), we know that Queen Miranda, as a teenager, attended Saint Trinian’s School for Young Ladies. Saint Trinian’s would be located in our dimension. Miranda would have gotten to our dimension by way of a portal, and would have been directed there by somebody who knew of the existence of such portals. In some of my stories, we know that Queen Gena of Hythoria also attended Saint Trinian’s as a teenager. Gena would have been from our dimension, and it’s possible that in some way Gena found out about the “Sofia the First”/”Harry Potter” dimension, found out how to get there, and moved there in order to better her position in life.

“Sofia the First”/”Harry Potter” dimension: for the sake of argument, in my “Sofia the First” stories, we’ll consider this dimension to include all the kingdoms seen and mentioned in “Sofia the First”; Hogwarts and other places seen and mentioned in “Harry Potter”; remnants of places seen and mentioned in “Jane and the Dragon”; and remnants of places seen and mentioned in “The Lord of the Rings”. In addition, for the sake of argument, we’ll also consider places seen and mentioned in the movie “Stardust” to be part of this dimension.

The Doctor and the Tardis: The Doctor and the Tardis can travel between the two dimensions because they are connected to each other (and co-exist in harmony with each other). This is much different from when, in “Doctor Who”, the Christopher Eccleston Doctor, along with Rose and Micky, accidentally entered an alternate universe version of Earth that normally they shouldn’t have been able to enter.

Two Mysterious Ladies: in my story “Two Mysterious Ladies”, Julia has a book that gives, among other things, the history of the royal family of Enchancia. Since Toronto would be part of our dimension, why would a book about Enchancia be there? It’s quite possible that since there are portals connecting both dimensions, some books from the “Sofia the First”/”Harry Potter” dimension might have found their way into our dimension which includes Toronto.

Warehouse Ten: in my stories “Changes” and “Enchancia Castle”, we are introduced to Warehouse Ten, a large warehouse storing paranormal artifacts. What wasn’t known before now is that Warehouse Ten was built around a portal that connects the “Sofia the First”/”Harry Potter” dimension with our dimension. Therefore, paranormal artifacts from both dimensions are stored at Warehouse Ten.

Witches: in Chapter 4 of my story “Witch Tales”, Martina makes reference to the Salem witch trials. Salem would not have existed in the “Sofia the First”/”Harry Potter” dimension. However, witches from the our dimension, after the Salem witch trials, would have been fearful for their continued existence. It’s quite possible that witches from our dimension would have known about the portals, and that many decided to come to the “Sofia the First”/”Harry Potter” dimension for a chance at a better life, bringing with them the history from our dimension.

Author’s notes

Alfea College for Fairies, and Valtor, are from “Winx Club”.

“And now I command, Danika’s amulet to my hand!” is a variation of “And now I command, wand to my hand!” from “Disney Descendants”. 

Brigadier Winifred Bambera is from the “Doctor Who” serial “Battlefield” (which aired during the Sylvester McCoy era of “Doctor Who”).

Cornelia Rose is an original character created by A.t. for this story.

Danika Leah Knight, Hematite, Jason Blackstone, Jeremiah Eli Cook, and Jessica Blackstone are original characters created by SailorWednesdayMercury for this story.

Having Danika tell Dorrie and Candice about what happened between Danika and Theron was the idea of SailorWednesdayMercury. 

Having Jeremiah and Jessica tell Dorrie, Candice, and Danika about Jason and Valtor was the idea of SailorWednesdayMercury.

“Hear me, my followers!” Neila started. “Our time is now. It is time for us to take what is ours, and to have our revenge for what was done to us in the Royal War” - the last part of this is a reference to events in Chapter 26 of “Dorrie”.

Hogwarts is from “Harry Potter”.

I want to thank SailorWednesdayMercury for the help and ideas she has been providing for this story. Her continued help and ideas have been of great value, and I wanted readers to be aware of this.

In Valtor’s lair, Hematite was sitting in a chair. Valtor had been gone ever since he had tried to capture Danika from Alfea College for Fairies - this is a reference to events in Chapter 34 of “Dorrie”. 

Mr. John Smith is an alias that The Doctor uses from time to time.

Neila is an original character I created for use in my “Sofia the First” stories.

Obliviate Persona is a more powerful version of the Obliviate spell from “Harry Potter” (for more about Obliviate Persona, see Chapter 38 of “Dorrie”).

Omni, and Voyager, are from the “Voyagers!” TV series.

Princess Fidelia is an original character I originally created for Chapter 6 of “Dorrie”.

Robert Nathanial Dett (1882 - 1943) is an actual person from history. In the summer of 1897, while working at the Cataract House Hotel in Niagara Falls, Robert's piano playing came to the attention of Mr. Frederic H. Goff, late President of the Cleveland Trust Company. After hearing Robert play, Goff sponsored Robert's attendance at the Oberlin Conservatory of Music. When Robert graduated in 1908, he became the first person of African descent to receive a bachelor of music degree in composition from the conservatory. Throughout his life, Robert composed approximately 100 works for piano, orchestra, chorus, and solo voice. Among his many compositional and literary awards were the Francis Boott Prize for his work, "Don't Be Weary Traveler," and the Harmon Foundation Award for Creative Achievement in Music.

The “At Scarlet’s palace” portion of this chapter was suggested by Jacob Voronkov, who also provided the dialog for that portion. 

The Doctor, The Master, Temporal Engineering, Time Lords, and the Tardis are from “Doctor Who”. The Doctor seen in this chapter is the Christopher Eccleston version of The Doctor, before he met Rose Tyler. Meanwhile, The Master seen in this chapter is the Roger Delgado version of The Master from the Jon Pertwee era of “Doctor Who”. As readers of my story “Enchancia Castle” will recall, the Roger Delgado version of The Master also appeared in Chapter 8 of that story. 

The Scarlet Warrior (A.K.A. Scarlet) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlet) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlet Katherine Felchenerow) is a character created by Jacob Voronkov, and is used in my stories with permission from Jacob Voronkov. Meanwhile, the character of Colette is a character that I and Jacob Voronkov created, and is based on Bayonetta from the video game “Bayonetta” (please note that Colette, and Madam Collette of Enchancia Castle, are two different characters who are not related in any way, shape, or form).

Theron Blackstone is an original character created by SailorWednesdayMercury and myself for this story.

U.N.I.T. is from “Doctor Who”, and is a military organization designed to protect Earth from extra-terrestrial threats. Originally known as the United Nations Intelligence Taskforce, U.N.I.T. was later renamed the Unified Intelligence Taskforce.

“Well, fancy that” The Doctor smiled. “Violet went and adopted two witches. I’ve met witches before - on the planet of Karn. They were an interesting lot” - the witches of Karn is a reference to the “Doctor Who” serial “The Brain of Morbius” (which aired during the Tom Baker era of “Doctor Who”).

Disclaimer

“Call the Midwife” and everything associated with it © BBC, and Neal Street Productions.

Cornelia Rose, everything associated to her, and the other original ideas from A.t are the property of A.t, and are used in this story with the permission of A.t.

Danika Leah Knight, Hematite, Jason Blackstone, Jeremiah Eli Cook, Jessica Blackstone, everything associated to them and the other original ideas from SailorWednesdayMercury are the property of SailorWednesdayMercury, and are used in this story with the permission of SailorWednesdayMercury.

“Disney Descendants” and everything associated with it © Disney.

“Doctor Who” and everything associated with it © BBC.

“Harry Potter” and everything associated to it © Bloomsbury Publishing, Arthur A. Levine Books, Chris Columbus, Alfonso Cuarón, Mike Newell, David Yates, David Heyman, Chris Columbus, Mark Radcliffe, David Barron, J. K. Rowling, Steve Kloves, Michael Goldenberg, Heyday Films, 1492 Pictures, and Warner Bros. Pictures.

“Jane and the Dragon” and everything associated to it © Martin Baynton, Mike Fallows, Theo Baynton, Nelvana, and Weta Productions.

“Murdoch Mysteries” and everything associated with it © Shaftesbury, ITV Studios Global Entertainment Ltd., and CBC.

“Sofia the First” and everything associated to it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell, and Disney.

“Stardust” (the 2007 movie) and everything associated with it © Paramount Pictures, Marv Films, and Ingenious Film Partners.

“St. Trinian’s” (the 2007 movie) and everything associated to it © Entertainment Film Distributors, Ealing Studios, and UK Film Council.

“The Lord of the Rings” and everything associated to it © New Line Cinema, New Line Home Entertainment, Wingnut Films, The Saul Zaentz Company, and Tolkien Enterprises.

The Scarlet Warrior and the other original ideas from Jacob Voronkov are the property of Jacob Voronkov, and are used in my stories with the permission of Jacob Voronkov.

“Voyagers!” and everything associated to it © James D. Parriot Productions, Universal Television (MCA), and Scholastic Productions.

“Warehouse 13” and everything associated with it © Universal Cable Productions, NBC Universal Television Distribution, and SyFy.

“Winx Club” and everything associated to it © Rainbow Srl.

I only own Annice Fortescue, Candice Cooper, Dorrie Cooper, Lady Brodeur, Maribel Blackstone, Martina, Morena, Neila, Princess Fidelia, and Rene Blackstone.


	40. Chapter 40

Dorrie - a Sofia the First fanfic

I now give you Chapter 40 of “Dorrie”, which starts about a half hour or so after Chapter 39 ended.

Chapter 40: Unexpected Things

Arriving home

After being dropped off by Jeremiah, Jessica, and Danika at the front gate of Enchancia Castle, Dorrie and Candice walked into the castle. Once in the castle, Dorrie and Candice made their way to Violet’s office. Dorrie then knocked on the door to the office.

“Come in” Violet invited.

Dorrie and Candice opened the door, and walked in.

“There’s my two girls” Violet smiled as she got up and hugged Dorrie and Candice.

“Mom” Dorrie started. “There’s something Candice and I have to tell you”.

“Alright” Violet acknowledged. “Have a seat, girls”.

Dorrie and Candice proceeded to tell Violet about meeting The Doctor, their encounter with The Master, the fact that Danika’s amulet had been taken by Valtor and The Master, and how Dorrie and Candice had helped get Danika’s amulet back.

“I’m upset that the two of you went to Valtor’s lair and risked your lives” Violet declared. “However, I’m glad the two of you immediately told me what happened. That speaks well of your character”.

“We’re sorry, Mom” Candice apologized.

“We had to do something” Dorrie added. “We couldn’t just let Valtor have Danika’s amulet”.

“And, we had help” Candice pointed out.

“Yes” Violet smiled. “The Doctor told me”.

“The Doctor told you?” Dorrie and Candice asked, taken off guard.

“He visited me before the two of you got home” Violet explained. “He knew that I would want to know about it”.

“I suppose Candice and I should expect some sort of punishment for risking our lives?” Dorrie asked, concerned.

“Well, I can’t blame the two of you for helping a friend” Violet said to Dorrie and Candice. “And you did have The Doctor and a whole squad of U.N.I.T. soldiers with you. But, the next time something like this happens, let us adults handle it. That’s what we’re here for”.

“Understood” Dorrie acknowledged.

“We’ll remember that” Candice added.

“Good” Violet smiled.

“There’s something else you need to know” Candice confessed.

“Jeremiah and Jessica have discovered that Jason Blackstone is working for Valtor” Dorrie announced. “They also discovered that Valtor is angry at Candice for her role in getting Danika’s amulet back”.

“I imagine he is” Violet conceded. “For the next few days, the two of you will go straight to school, and come home immediately after, just to be on the safe side”.

“Yes, Mom” Dorrie and Candice acknowledged.

“Enchancia Castle will be quiet tonight” Violet announced. “King Roland and the royal family will be attending a diplomatic event in Weiling”.

“Sofia told Dorrie and me about it” Candice remarked. “It’s the Tri-Kingdom Summit, an annual gathering of the Tri-Kingdom area royal families where royal business is discussed”.

“And since it will be quiet here tonight, that will give us a chance to have some girl time together” Violet smiled. “I’d like to hear about this side trip you made to 1897 Niagara Falls”.

An unexpected ally

It was now night at Enchancia Castle. Before going to bed, Candice decided to stop by the castle chapel for her nightly ritual. Candice walked over to the alter, knelt down, and looked up toward Heaven.

“I give thanks for the successful end of another day” Candice started. “Please protect us from the dangers of the night, and the powers of darkness”.

“You’ll need more than a ritual chant to get away from my wrath, traitor!” a man’s voice boomed from behind Candice.

Candice looked behind her to see Valtor standing there. Candice quickly stood up, brought out her wand, and pointed it at Valtor.

“And what do you plan to do with that, girl?” Valtor laughed. “You’re no match for me”.

“We’ll see about that!” Candice exclaimed. “Repulsia!”.

A blast of magical energy shot from Candice’s wand, sending Valtor crashing backward.

“You’ll pay for that!” Valtor spat at Candice as he pointed his wand at Candice.

Candice prepared herself for whatever Valtor had planned. As Valtor attempted to fire his wand at Candice, a powerful green magical beam hit Valtor, sending him to the floor.

“What are you doing?!” Valtor shouted at somebody behind Candice. “This is none of your concern!”.

“It is if I make it my concern” a woman’s voice answered.

From out of the shadows, the woman came into view. The woman was ... Maleficent.

“What the?!” Candice gasped in shock.

"Oh, don't worry about it" Maleficent said to Candice. "I'm not here to hurt you. I'm actually here to keep Valtor from doing something stupid. If he strikes you down, he'll face the wrath of Scarlet and Colette. That's something I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy".

“I have every right to exact revenge against this traitor!” Valtor said of Candice. 

“Consider Candice to be off limits” Maleficent warned Valtor. “In fact, consider Candice to be under my protection”.

“Why?!” Valtor demanded to know.

“Oh, let’s just say it amuses me” Maleficent laughed. “Even thought Candice is now a goody goody, she’s got spunk. I like spunk”.

Valtor quickly pointed his wand at Candice. Before Valtor could fire, Maleficent raised her staff, and fired a powerful blast of magic at Valtor. It sent Valtor crashing into a wall.

“Do yourself a favor, and leave!” Maleficent demanded of Valtor. “If I have to ask again, I won’t be as nice about it!”.

“Protect the girl for all I care!” Valtor snapped in disgust as he raised his wand and disappeared in a puff of smoke. 

“I could ask why?” Candice asked Maleficent, puzzled.

“Let’s just say I’ve been keeping an eye on you” Maleficent answered. “Even though you’re a goody goody, you’re an impressive goody goody. I see in you the potential to become a very powerful person, magically speaking”.

Maleficent walked over to a pew in the chapel, and picked up something wrapped in a dark purple blanket. Maleficent then motioned Candice to come over. As Candice peered into the blanket, she saw a baby girl with purple hair.

“This is my daughter” Maleficent announced. “I call her ... Mal”.

Candice gently tickled Mal with her finger, as Mal giggled.

“Now, now ... enough of that” Maleficent joked. “We don’t want any of your goodness rubbing off, do we?”.

“You talk like that’s a bad thing” Candice chuckled.

“To each their own” Maleficent remarked. “In any case, it’s time for Mal and I to be leaving. It’s time for us to find a new place to live ... in another time, in another place”.

Maleficent then reached into the blanket, and brought out a book.

“Call this a going away present” Maleficent said as she handed the book to Candice. “It’s a copy of my spell book. You might as well have all my spells ... even though you’ll use them for good”.

“Well then, thank you” Candice said as she accepted the spell book.

“You and I would have been glorious together” Maleficent said to Candice. “I would have been Mistress of All Evil, and you would have been my lieutenant. But, alas, we’ve taken different paths, you and I. You have no idea what you’re missing out on”.

Maleficent raised her staff, and she and Mal disappeared in a puff of green smoke. At that same moment, Candice looked behind her to see Violet and Dorrie standing there.

“You okay?” Dorrie asked Candice, concerned.

“Yes” Candice answered. “At least, I think I am”.

“Well, it looks like you don’t have to worry about Valtor anymore” Violet said to Candice, relieved.

Candice then face palmed herself.

“What’s wrong, Candice?” Violet asked, concerned.

“I just realized ... I’m beholding to of all people, Maleficent” Candice said, shocked. “If word ever leaks out about this ...”.

“We’ll keep it between the three of us” Violet reassured Candice.

“That’s a promise” Dorrie affirmed.

“Let’s say we get ourselves some hot chocolate” Violet smiled as she hugged Dorrie and Candice. “That will taste good before going to bed”.

A delayed curse

The next morning, Danika sat in her room in Cornelia’s house thinking about how The Master and Valtor had managed to take her amulet the day before.

Flashback:

The previous day, Danika was sitting on a bench in Dunwitty when a column appeared before her out of thin air. Out of the column walked a man with short dark hair, a short dark beard, and a dark mustache. The man walked over to Danika, and held her arm.

“I am The Master” the man said as he looked deep into Danika’s eyes. “You will obey me. You will ... obey ... me”.

Before Danika knew it, she was caught in a hypnotic trance.

“You will give your amulet to me” The Master commanded as Danika, under a deep trance, took off her amulet and handed it to The Master.

At that point, Valtor stepped out of the column, and approached The Master.

“She just gave it to you?!” Valtor asked The Master, astonished.

“She’s under my hypnotic control” The Master told Valtor. “She has no choice but to obey me, no matter what I ask of her”.

“But what if her amulet has some kind of curse that will affect somebody who tries to steal it?” Valtor asked, concerned.

“I asked her to give her amulet to me” The Master reassured Valtor, “and she has done that. Technically, because she gave her amulet to me, that would nullify any such curse. It’s not like I snatched it from her person - she handed it over to me”.

“Well played” Valtor said, impressed.

The Master and Valtor walked back to the column, and stepped inside. As the column was disappearing into thin air, Danika came out of the trance.

“My amulet!” Danika cried out. “They’ve taken my amulet! Oh God! No!”

End of flashback, and back to the present.

Danika held her amulet which she now had back. But, unknown to Danika, Valtor, and The Master, Danika’s amulet had seen through Valtor and The Master’s plans, and had indeed cursed Valtor and The Master. But, it was a curse designed to take effect after the fact.

In Valtor’s lair, Valtor was still steaming over his encounter with Candice and Maleficent the night before. As Valtor walked around his lair, he felt an intense burning sensation coming from his back. Valtor quickly raced over to a mirror. To his shock, he noticed that his wings were now gone.

“My wings!” Valtor cried out in shock. “My wings! My wings are gone!”.

Valtor fell onto his knees, upset over the loss of his wings.

“Oh my evil demons!” Valtor thought to himself in shock as a realization raced into his mind. “I’ve been cursed! Danika’s amulet has cursed me!”.

In The Master’s Tardis, The Master was at the control console thinking about what had happened the day before.

“This is the second time that Enchancia has bested me!” The Master thought in disgust. “The first time was in the future where I tried to cause havoc through that Digivice. And now, in the past, I’ve been beaten again, thanks to The Doctor and his meddling friends. There will be payment for this!”.

As The Master stood at the control console, he felt a burning sensation all over his body. As the sensation increased, The Master fell to the floor in pain. In a few moments, the pain stopped, and The Master got up from the floor. The Master walked over to a mirror, and was horrified to discover he now had a disfigured face and body.

“What in Gallifrey is going on?!” The Master exclaimed in shock, before coming to a conclusion. “Miss Knight’s amulet must have cursed me. Well, it’s a good thing I can regenerate”.

The Master stood with his arms outstretched, willing himself to regenerate. However, nothing happened.

“What the?!” The Master shouted in horror. “I have a few regenerations left. Have they been stripped from me? This can’t be! No!”.

Meanwhile, at Hexley Hall

Later that morning, at Hexley Hall, it was time for the Middle Earth studies class. On this morning, the class was being held in a teaching kitchen because the lesson was on how to prepare a proper lunch from Middle Earth history. 

Candice, Everett, Lucinda, and the other students who attended the class had an enjoyable time preparing lunch favorites from ancient Middle Earth. Soon, it was time to clean up, and the class decided to make a game out of it. Candice started tossing plates, one at a time, to Everett, who in turn tossed each plate to Lucinda. Some other students stood by to catch the plates from Lucinda. As they had fun, the students sang a happy song.

“Blunt the knives, bend the forks. Smash the bottles and burn the corks. Chip the glasses and crack the plates. That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!”.

“Cut the cloth, tread on the fat. Leave the bones on the bedroom mat. Pour the milk on the pantry floor. Splash the wine on every door!”.

“Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl. Pound them up with a thumping pole. When you're finished if they are whole. Send them down the hall to roll”.

“That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!”.

The students laughed as the teacher of the class, Mr. Safford, looked at the plates that had been tossed around from student to student. To Mr. Safford’s surprise, the plates were perfectly washed and neatly stacked, undamaged.

“Well, I have to say” Mr. Safford started, “I’m quite impressed”.

As the students smiled, the bell rang, signaling the end of class. As the students walked out of the teaching kitchen, Candice and Everett walked together.

“Since we’ve already had an early lunch in class, I’m not really all that hungry” Candice announced.

“I know what you mean” Everett acknowledged.

“What do you want to do for lunch?” Candice asked.

“I suppose we could go to the lunch room, and grab some tea and a snack” Everett suggested.

“Sounds good” Candice smiled.

As Candice and Everett walked toward the Hexley Hall lunch room, happily talking to each other, Lucinda looked at them from a distance and smiled. Candice and Everett made a nice couple.

“Coming, Lucinda?” a girl’s voice asked.

Lucinda turned around to see Valentina Androcasia, a black girl Lucinda’s age, standing there. Valentina, like Lucinda, was a good witch.

“Coming, Valentina” Lucinda smiled.

“I’m looking forward to lunch” Valentina happily announced. “I just had gym class where we played Dazzleball, and that worked up my appetite”.

“We had an early lunch in Middle Earth studies class, so I’m not very hungry” Lucinda admitted.

“I hear among the lunch offerings is chicken and rice soup - your favorite” Valentina smiled.

“I can make room for soup” Lucinda smiled back. “Let’s go”.

At that same moment, Dorrie was walking in the underground hallway which connected Hexley Hall to Royal Prep. As she reached the end of the hallway, a familiar face was waiting for her - Frederick.

“Have a good morning?” Frederick asked Dorrie.

“Yes” Dorrie smiled. “And you?”.

“Can’t complain” Frederick smiled back. “Although, the day is even brighter now that you’re here”.

Dorrie smiled at the complement, as she and Frederick walked to the Royal Prep lunch room. As they walked along, they would pass the occasional prince or princess who would greet Dorrie as they passed with a greeting of “Lady Dorrie”. It was a sign of respect and friendship toward Dorrie, because of her noble status being connected to the House of Cosmarune (Candice, when having lunch with Everett at Royal Prep, also received the same kind of warm greeting because of her noble connection to the House of Cosmarune).

In a few minutes, Dorrie and Frederick reached the Royal Prep lunch room. After picking up their lunch, the two went to a table, and sat their lunch down. Frederick then pulled out a chair for Dorrie. Frederick then sat down next to Dorrie, and the two had a pleasant conversation as they enjoyed lunch.

At a table on the other side of the lunch room, Sofia, Amber, Hildegard, and Cleo looked at Dorrie and Frederick, and smiled.

“Now, there’s a gentleman” Amber said of Frederick. “Notice how he brought out Dorrie’s chair for her”.

“I can be a gentleman, too” James protested as he came over to join Amber, Sofia, Hildegard, and Cleo.

“Yes - when you’re not doing your boom goes the cannon thing” Amber kidded James.

“Aw, Amber” James pleaded. “Lighten up. After all, we are twins”. James then started singing. “I’m your twin, you’re my twin, we stick together through thick and thin. No matter what I do, I’m always stuck with you ...”.

“I know” Amber smiled as she gently put her hand on James’ hand. “And I wouldn’t have it any other way”.

Sofia, Hildegard, and Cleo smiled at the touching scene.

Back at Enchancia Castle

It was early afternoon at the castle. In the castle observatory, Dorrie and Candice’s Aunt Colette, along with Violet and Queen Miranda, were gathered.

"My aunt always taught me that magic is essentially like a muscle" Miranda said to Violet. "In that regard, the more you use it, the stronger it gets".

“Understood, milady” Violet acknowledged.

“Raise your wand, and concentrate on lifting that couch over there” Colette instructed Violet.

“But that couch is awfully heavy” Violet worried.

“In magic, there is no heavy” Colette reassured Violet. “It’s just something to be picked up”.

“I’ll try” Violet said as she pointed her wand at the couch, and concentrated. As Violet concentrated, the couch started to lift off of the floor.

“Good” Colette said, pleased. “Now, concentrate and return the couch to where it was”.

Violet concentrated, and the couch lowered to the floor.

“That was well done” Miranda smiled at Violet.

“That will be all for today” Colette announced. “I have to be returning to Cinnibar - Scarlet is expecting some royal guests this evening, and I have to oversee the preparations. We’ll meet again for another training session this same time tomorrow”.

“Understood, Lady Colette” Violet acknowledged.

“Say hi to Dorrie and Candice for me” Colette smiled as she clapped her hands, and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

“I’ve best be about my duties, Queen Miranda” Violet commented as she reached into her dress pocket looking for something. As Violet went through her pocket, Miranda caught a glimpse of something that looked like a silver pocket watch.

“I didn’t know you had a pocket watch?” Miranda observed.

“It’s a family heirloom, milady” Violet acknowledged as she brought it out for a moment. As Violet brought it out, Miranda was able to take a better look at it.

“Oh my God!” Miranda exclaimed, taken aback by what she was seeing. “Violet? Are you ... a Voyager?”.

“What?!” Violet asked in shock.

“It’s alright, Violet” Miranda said in a reassuring voice. “I met a Voyager once, when I was preparing to marry Roland. Quite frankly, I was overwhelmed with all the preparations when a woman paid me a visit. Her name was Juliet, and she gave me some very valuable royal tips. She also used her Omni to give me a glimpse into the future to assure me that everything would be alright”.

“Ah!” Violet smiled. “I understand. Juliet is a very special Voyager. Her job is to see that royal history goes smoothly. We Voyagers hold her in very high regard”.

“Since you’re a Voyager, Violet, what are you doing here at Enchancia Castle?” Miranda wondered.

“This is an important time period, milady” Violet explained. “I’m here to keep an eye on things, and make sure that the time line goes the way it should. You could call me a Voyager in residence”.

“Surely, with you being a Voyager, being a maid must be a different life for you?” Miranda pondered.

“Not really, milady” Violet smiled. “Before I was a Voyager, I was a midwife, and before that, I was a maid. I’m no stranger to hard work. To me, this is the best of both worlds. I do, however, have a request - to keep the fact that I’m a Voyager secret. It wouldn’t do to have everybody here knowing who I really am”.

“You have my word, Violet, that this is something I’ll keep to myself” Miranda promised. 

“Thank you, milady” Violet said, grateful.

“No” Miranda smiled. “Thank you, for being here. By the way, do Dorrie and Candice have any idea about who you really are?”.

“Oh, yes” Violet happily answered. “My two precious angels know that I’m a Voyager. They’ve even traveled in time with me a few times. Quite frankly, they’ve taken to it like a duck takes to water”.

“You’re blessed having Dorrie and Candice” Miranda said with a smile. “They are two fine girls”.

“Most kind, milady” Violet acknowledged, grateful.

“I was about to have some tea in my study” Miranda announced. “I’d like you to join me”.

“That’s nice of you, milady” Violet started, “but I wouldn’t want to intrude”.

“Nonsense” Miranda reassured Violet. “We’re friends, you and I. And, we’re mothers. I’d welcome your company”.

“Then I accept your kind offer” Violet smiled.

As Miranda and Violet walked out of the observatory, Miranda turned to Violet.

“I’d like to know more about your family, Violet” Miranda requested.

“Of course, milady” Violet agreed. “We Coopers have a long history of serving the rich and powerful. We’ve served royalty, as well as rich households. One of my ancestors even served with distinction at Downton Abbey”.

Later that afternoon

School was now over with for the day, and Dorrie and Candice returned to Enchancia Castle. As the two landed their brooms in the courtyard, Violet was waiting for them.

“Good afternoon, my precious ones” Violet smiled as she hugged Dorrie and Candice. “Have a good day at school?”.

“Oh, yes” Dorrie smiled.

“A nice day” Candice happily added.

“That’s good to hear” Violet said, pleased. “Let’s go inside, and we’ll get the two of you warmed up with some nice hot cider”.

As the three walked into the castle, Violet turned to Dorrie and Candice.

“After we get you some hot cider, I’d like to talk to the two of you in my office” Violet announced. “It’s nothing bad. Just something you should know”.

Meanwhile, at the Blackstone home in Dunwitty, Rene and Maribel Blackstone were talking to each other.

“Oh! What are we going to do about Jason?!” Maribel exclaimed, worried. “I can’t believe he’s working for Valtor”.

“I don’t know what we’re going to do” Rene confessed. “I’m not going to lie - our son working for Valtor is very bad, very bad indeed”.

“We can’t let this continue” Maribel said, concerned.

“I know” Rene agreed. “But once one starts playing with the dark powers, it’s very hard to turn that person back to the light. And Valtor is a very dangerous character. It’s best if we just keep an eye on the situation, and don’t let Jason know that we know about his connection to Valtor”.

“Is there nothing we can do?” Maribel sadly asked.

“All we can do now is to wait until the time is right, then act” Rene gently said. “Until then, we just keep this knowledge between you, me, and Jessica”.

Back at the castle, Dorrie and Candice, after meeting with Violet in her office, had changed into their maid outfits and were walking around the castle looking for things to attend to. As Dorrie and Candice passed the sitting room, they noticed Queen Miranda doing a bit of straightening up.

“Queen Miranda” Dorrie called out. “You don’t have to do that”.

“Dorrie and I will be more than happy to straighten up” Candice added.

“This is a three person job if I ever saw one” Miranda smiled. “We’ll do it together”.

“As you wish, ma’am” Dorrie acknowledged as she and Candice helped Miranda straighten up the room.

As Miranda, Dorrie, and Candice worked to straighten up the room, Miranda looked at the two girls and smiled. Miranda then walked over to the door leading into the sitting room, and closed it.

“Girls?” Miranda started, “has you mother told you about what happened this afternoon?”.

“Yes, ma’am” Dorrie answered.

“You now know that she is a Voyager” Candice acknowledged.

“I hope this isn’t going to change things between you, me, and Candice?” Dorrie asked, concerned.

“Not at all” Miranda smiled. “The two of you are the same girls I’ve come to admire very much. This gives me one more thing to admire about you”.

Dorrie and Candice smiled with pride at Miranda’s complement.

Meanwhile, back at Valtor’s lair, Valtor was pacing back and forth as Hematite watched.

“My wings!” Valtor exclaimed in anger. “My wings are gone, and it’s all thanks to Danika’s amulet!”.

“Valtor, please calm down” Hematite gently said, trying to calm down Valtor.

“You have something taken from your body, and lets see how calm you would be?!” Valtor snapped at Hematite. “I’ve been violated! There will be payment for this!”.

Hematite looked at Valtor as he continued to pace back and forth. Valtor was very angry, and one thing was clear to Hematite - Valtor was going to make somebody pay.

(End of Chapter 40).

Author’s notes

As readers of “Dorrie” will remember, in Chapter 30, Scarlet placed an unbreakable vow on Maleficent (with the vow that Maleficent wouldn’t seek revenge on Candice, nor bother Candice). In this chapter, when Maleficent appears to Candice, the unbreakable vow would not have kicked in since Maleficent, in a rare act of being helpful, came to Candice’s aid.

Baby Mal is the infant version of Mal from “Disney Descendants”.

Bilbo Baggins, and Middle Earth, are from “The Hobbit” and “The Lord of the Rings”.

Cornelia Rose is an original character created by A.t. for this story.

Danika Leah Knight, Hematite, Jason Blackstone, Jeremiah Eli Cook, and Jessica Blackstone are original characters created by SailorWednesdayMercury for this story.

Digivice is from “Digimon: Digital Monsters”.

Gallifrey, The Doctor, and The Master are from “Doctor Who”.

Having Miranda and Colette train Violet how to use her powers in this chapter was the idea of Jacob Voronkov. Meanwhile, I expanded upon the idea by having Miranda discover that Violet is in fact a Voyager.

I want to thank SailorWednesdayMercury for the help and ideas she has been providing for this story. Her continued help and ideas have been of great value, and I wanted readers to be aware of this.

In regard to The Master being disfigured, consider that to be a lead-in to the “Doctor Who” serial “The Deadly Assassin” (which aired during the Tom Baker era of “Doctor Who”). In “The Deadly Assassin”, The Master, in a disfigured and weakened state, secretly returned to the Time Lord planet of Gallifrey and attempted to use the Eye of Harmony to restore his body. At the end of “The Deadly Assassin”, The Master appeared to be somewhat successful in his goal, and managed to escape from Gallifrey before he could be arrested for various crimes he had committed across space and time.

Juliet is an original character I created for this story.

Maleficent, as seen in this story, is the Maleficent of old from "Sleeping Beauty". Bringing in Maleficent into "Dorrie" was the idea of SailorWednesdayMercury. In regard to Maleficent, readers of my stories might recall that Maleficent of the Moors is mentioned in Chapter 2 of my story "A Royal Rift". To clear things up, we'll consider Maleficent from "Sleeping Beauty", and Maleficent of the Moors from "Maleficent", to be two separate characters. To further clear things up, Maleficent in "Dorrie" is mostly the "Sleeping Beauty" version, but also has some elements of Maleficent from “Disney Descendants” added in (such as Maleficent with child, and her way of talking).

Omni, and Voyager, are from the “Voyagers!” TV series.

Rene and Maribel Blackstone are original characters I created for this story.

Repulsia! is the same defensive spell that Lucinda uses in my story “The Fight”.

SailorWednesdayMercury, in her story “A Birthday Surprise For Lucinda”, describes how Lucinda’s favorite food is chicken and rice soup. I decided to keep that idea going here, as well as in Chapter 6 of my story “Witch Tales”.

The reason that Valtor was cursed to a lessor degree than The Master is because Valtor was only an accomplice in the taking of Danika’s amulet. Since The Master was the one who actually took Danika’s amulet, Danika’s amulet cursed The Master in a more severe fashion.

The Scarlet Warrior (A.K.A. Scarlet) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlet) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlet Katherine Felchenerow) is a character created by Jacob Voronkov, and is used in my stories with permission from Jacob Voronkov. Meanwhile, the character of Colette is a character that I and Jacob Voronkov created, and is based on Bayonetta from the video game “Bayonetta” (please note that Colette, and Madam Collette of Enchancia Castle, are two different characters who are not related in any way, shape, or form).

The scene with Dorrie and Candice helping Queen Miranda straighten up the sitting room was inspired by the scene from the “Sofia the First” episode “Four’s a Crowd” where Violet and Sofia are helping Miranda to straighten up.

The song that James sings is his and Amber’s royal twin song from the “Sofia the First” episode “Two Princesses and a Baby”.

The song that the students sing in the Middle Earth studies class is “Blunt the Knives” from “The Hobbit”.

“This is the second time that Enchancia has bested me!” The Master thought in disgust. “The first time was in the future where I tried to cause havoc through that Digivice” - this is a reference to events in Chapter 8 of my story “Enchancia Castle”.

“To each their own” Maleficent remarked. “In any case, it’s time for Mal and I to be leaving. It’s time for us to find a new place to live ... in another time, in another place” - this is a reference to Maleficent and Mal’s appearance in “Disney Descendants”.

U.N.I.T. is from “Doctor Who”, and is a military organization designed to protect Earth from extra-terrestrial threats. Originally known as the United Nations Intelligence Taskforce, U.N.I.T. was later renamed the Unified Intelligence Taskforce.

Valentina Androcasia is an original character I created for this story (and for possible use in my other stories as well). To give you a little bit of a back story on Valentina, she transferred to Hexley Hall from another magical school when she and her father moved to Dunwitty a few months before Chapter 40 of “Dorrie” started. Valentina’s father, a warlock, is a lawyer who now has a law practice in Dunwitty.

Valtor is from “Winx Club”.

“We Coopers have a long history of serving the rich and powerful. We’ve served royalty, as well as rich households. One of my ancestors even served with distinction at Downton Abbey” - the ancestor in question would have served at Downton Abbey in the mid-1930s, after the end of the TV series of the same name.

“What in Gallifrey is going on?!” - Gallifrey is a reference to the Time Lord planet of Gallifrey from “Doctor Who”.

Disclaimer

Cornelia Rose, everything associated to her, and the other original ideas from A.t are the property of A.t, and are used in this story with the permission of A.t.

Danika Leah Knight, Hematite, Jason Blackstone, Jeremiah Eli Cook, Jessica Blackstone, everything associated to them and the other original ideas from SailorWednesdayMercury are the property of SailorWednesdayMercury, and are used in this story with the permission of SailorWednesdayMercury.

“Digimon: Digital Monsters” and everything associated with it © Toei Animation.

“Disney Descendants” and everything associated with it © Disney.

“Doctor Who” and everything associated with it © BBC.

“Downton Abbey” and everything associated with it © ITV, Carnival Films, WGBH Boston, and PBS.

“Harry Potter” and everything associated to it © Bloomsbury Publishing, Arthur A. Levine Books, Chris Columbus, Alfonso Cuarón, Mike Newell, David Yates, David Heyman, Chris Columbus, Mark Radcliffe, David Barron, J. K. Rowling, Steve Kloves, Michael Goldenberg, Heyday Films, 1492 Pictures, and Warner Bros. Pictures.

“Sleeping Beauty” and everything associated with it © Disney.

“Sofia the First” and everything associated to it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell, and Disney.

“The Hobbit” and and everything associated to it © Warner Bros Pictures, New Line Cinema, New Line Home Entertainment, Metro Goldwyn Mayer Pictures, Wingnut Films, The Saul Zaentz Company, and Tolkien Enterprises.

“The Lord of the Rings” and everything associated to it © New Line Cinema, New Line Home Entertainment, Wingnut Films, The Saul Zaentz Company, and Tolkien Enterprises.

The Scarlet Warrior and the other original ideas from Jacob Voronkov are the property of Jacob Voronkov, and are used in my stories with the permission of Jacob Voronkov.

“Voyagers!” and everything associated to it © James D. Parriot Productions, Universal Television (MCA), and Scholastic Productions.

“Winx Club” and everything associated to it © Rainbow Srl.

I only own Candice Cooper, Dorrie Cooper, Juliet, Mr. Safford, Prince Everett, Valentina Androcasia, and the Tri-Kingdom Summit.


	41. Chapter 41

Dorrie - a Sofia the First fanfic

I now give you Chapter 41 of “Dorrie”, which picks up where Chapter 40 ended.

Chapter 41: Allies and Enemies (Part One)

Excellent news

Ten-year-old Valentina Androcasia arrived home from school at Hexley Hall. Home for Valentina was a large house in Dunwitty where she lived with her father. A third of the house was used for her father’s office. As Valentina approached the outside door that led to her father’s office, she looked at a name plaque on the door which read Eric Androcasia, Attorney At Law. Valentina smiled, opened the door, and walked inside.

“Ah!” Valentina’s father, a black man in his late 30s, happily greeted Valentina. “Welcome home, Valene. How was school today?”.

“It was fine, Dad” Valentina happily answered. “And your day?”.

“I have excellent news” Valentina’s father started. “As you know, King Roland’s royal lawyer is retiring at the end of the month. I had an interview with King Roland this morning, and he’s named me as the new royal lawyer”.

“That’s wonderful news!” Valentina joyfully exclaimed as she hugged her father.

“This is the beginning of a new life for us, Valene” Valentina’s father announced. “I know its been rough on both of us these past few months, losing your mother to that illness, then moving here to Dunwitty to start over. But, I think we’re seeing the light at the end of the tunnel”.

“I think so as well” Valentina commented.

“I have another bit of news for you as well” Valentina’s father added. “I know you’ve expressed an interest in joining the local Buttercup troop, so I talked to Mrs. Hanshaw today. She says you’re welcome to join her troop”.

“Thank you for talking to her, Dad” Valentina acknowledged, grateful. “She does know that I’m a witch, and you’re a warlock?”.

“Oh, yes” Valentina’s father assured Valentina. “She already has four young witches in her troop - Dorrie and Candice Cooper, along with Lucinda Magwin and Adair Starwell”.

“I know Lucinda, Dorrie, Candice, and Adair from Hexley Hall” Valentina smiled.

“Then you’ve got yourself a head start” Valentina’s father smiled back. “I’ll close up the office for the day, then I’ll fix us some supper”.

Meanwhile, at Enchancia Castle

On the front steps of the castle, King Roland, Queen Miranda, Sofia, Amber, James, Cedric, and Baileywick were waiting for two guests to arrive. Behind them were Violet, Dorrie, and Candice.

“So, who are we expecting, anyway?” Candice whispered to Violet.

“Cedric’s sister, Cordelia, and her daughter, Calista” Violet answered.

“What?!” Dorrie exclaimed, shocked. “Cedric has two sisters?!”.

“Yes” Cedric said as he came over to Dorrie. “You had the misfortune of meeting my other sister, Constance. I can assure you that Cordelia is much more polished. Annoying, but polished”.

At that moment, a flying carriage landed in the courtyard of the castle.

“Cordelia the Conjuror, and her daughter, Calista” Baileywick announced.

A woman wearing a pink gown and a dark blue cape walked off of the carriage, followed by a seven-year-old girl dressed in red. 

“Thank you for accepting our invitation, Cordelia” Roland greeted as he walked up.

“Thank you for inviting Calista and me, King Roland” Cordelia smiled.

“It was ever so nice of you to invite us” Calista happily said to Roland.

“You are most welcome” Roland said with a smile.

At that moment, Calista spotted Cedric.

“Uncle Ceddy!” Calista joyfully exclaimed as she hugged Cedric.

“It’s nice to see you again, Calista” Cedric happily acknowledged. “Are you keeping out of trouble?”.

“Yes, Uncle Ceddy” Calista giggled.

“It will be nice to have a few days off” Cordelia announced. “I wasn’t able to tour the castle the last time I was here. There was so much to do on my appointment schedule”.

“If you would like, I could show you around the castle during your stay” Sofia offered.

“I would enjoy that” Cordelia gratefully accepted. “Thank you, Princess Sofia”.

As everybody started walking into the castle, they passed Violet, Dorrie, and Candice who curtsied. Cordelia then walked over to the three.

“It is an honor to be in the presence of three ladies from the House of Cosmarune” Cordelia smiled as she returned the curtsy. “I look forward to seeing you at supper”.

“We’ll see you at supper, milady” Violet acknowledged as Cordelia followed the royal family, Calista, Cedric, and Baileywick into the castle.

“We’re having supper with them?” Dorrie asked Violet, impressed.

“Yes” Violet smiled. “It’s was Cordelia’s idea. Now, you and Candice will need to get changed into formal clothes, and I’ll do the same. Supper will be in an hour in the ballroom”.

“Yes, Mom” Dorrie and Candice happily acknowledged as they walked off to their rooms.

Early that evening

At Enchancia Castle, supper had just finished up. It had been a fine gathering, with everybody having had a fine time eating a fine meal and talking to each other.

In a hallway inside the castle, Violet, Dorrie, and Candice were showing Cordelia to her guest suite. As they walked into the suite, Cordelia invited Violet, Dorrie, and Candice to sit down.

“The three of you make a fine family” Cordelia commented to Violet, Dorrie, and Candice. “It’s nice to see the love you have for each other. It’s a bit different from the family life I experienced growing up”.

“In what way, milady, if you don’t mind me asking?” Violet inquired.

“Growing up in the shadow of Goodwin the Great meant you had a certain standard to adhere to ... at least to the public” Cordelia confessed. “Behind the scenes, it caused friction between myself, Cedric, and Constance. I always had an easy time with magic, where Cedric always struggled. And, as for Constance, she was always little miss I’m better than everybody else because I’m a daughter of Goodwin the Great. Too bad her ambition didn’t match her magical skill”.

“What do you mean?” Dorrie asked, curious.

“Constance was an average conjuror as a child” Cordelia explained. “She was very intelligent, and if she had put her mind to it, she could have learned what she needed to know to become a great conjuror. However, Constance wanted everything right now, and that caused problems”.

“What kind of problems?” Candice asked.

“She started stealing things from us - spell books, magical items, you name it - in order to gain instant knowledge” Cordelia admitted. “Before you knew it, Cedric started following in her footsteps. It got to the point that I would have to steal back things they had stolen from me. I’m sure Cedric would tell you it was quite infuriating, when in fact all I was doing was taking back what was mine”.

“Well, that explains that” Dorrie thought out loud.

“Explains what?” Cordelia wanted to know.

“I was assigned to clean up Cedric’s workshop once, and I heard him yammering to Wormwood when he was a child that his sister would take things from him” Dorrie explained. “I always thought there was more to the story”.

“Indeed” Cordelia agreed. “But, enough of that. I have gifts for the three of you”.

“Thank you, milady” Violet accepted on behalf of herself, Dorrie, and Candice. “But you didn’t have to go to that trouble”.

“It was no trouble at all” Cordelia reassured Violet. “Besides, what’s the use of shopping trips if you can’t buy gifts for those you admire?”.

Cordelia brought out three large books, and handed them to Violet, Dorrie, and Candice. Each book was the same - the latest edition of Adelpha’s All The World’s Spells.

“Thank you” Dorrie and Candice remarked in awe.

“You’re very welcome, girls” Cordelia smiled, pleased.

A little while later, in a hallway inside the castle, Dorrie was looking out a window.

“Penny for your thoughts?” a girl’s voice came from behind Dorrie.

Dorrie turned around to see Sofia standing there.

“I was just thinking how things have changed since I first arrived here” Dorrie commented. “Me getting a mom, finding out that I’m a witch, me meeting Frederick, Candice arriving, then Mom getting witch powers of her own”.

“Things have changed ... for both of us” Sofia said as she looked at her and Dorrie’s reflection in the window glass. “We’re not the eight-year-old girls we were when we first met. Now we’re ten. We’re a little older, and a little wiser”.

“The things we’ve experienced” Dorrie remembered.

“Yes” Sofia agreed. 

At that moment, Amber passed by.

“Sofia, Dorrie” Amber smiled. “I was just on my way to bed. Good night, you two”.

“Good night, Amber” Sofia and Dorrie happily said as Amber went into her room.

“I’ve better be getting to bed, too” Dorrie announced. “I’ve got a test tomorrow at Hexley Hall”.

“And I’ve got a test tomorrow at Royal Prep” Sofia remembered.

Meanwhile, on a hill overlooking Dunwitty, Valtor stood looking down on the village. His attention soon turned to the house where Danika lived with Cornelia.

“I may not be able to have your amulet, Miss Knight” Valtor thought to himself, “but I will have my revenge on you. And, that revenge will hit you right below the belt”.

The next morning

Far away from Enchancia Castle, inside Scorpium Prison for magical criminals, it was an hour before dawn. As Constance lay in her cell, a huge explosion rocked the prison. The explosion was powerful enough that it jarred the door of Constance’s cell off its hinges. As Constance walked out of her cell, she looked through a large opening that had been blasted through a nearby wall. As she looked through the opening, she saw Neila and a group of witches attacking the prison. As Constance observed the scene, she bumped against something - the body of a guard who had been killed in the explosion. As Constance looked at the body of the guard, she saw his wand and broom laying nearby.

“Well, I don’t think you’ll be needing these anymore” Constance said to the body of the guard as she picked up the wand and the broom. “Time for me to be going”.

Constance quickly mounted the broom, and flew out of the large opening in the wall. As she flew away from the prison, Constance looked back to see Neila and the witches freeing a number of prisoners.

“Well, looks like Neila is getting more followers” Constance thought to herself. “As much as I’d like to stick around and see the mayhem that results, I’ll be leaving while the going is good. Besides, this girl works better by herself. Goodbye, you nasty prison”.

A little while later, at Enchancia Castle, Dorrie and Candice were mounting their brooms to travel to Hexley Hall when Baileywick walked up.

“Cordelia the Conjuror would like the pleasure of your company” Baileywick announced. “She’s traveling to Hexley Hall as well, and would like to give the two of you a ride”.

“Well, then” Dorrie responded, “we’d be honored”.

Baileywick led Dorrie and Candice down to the courtyard where Cordelia’s carriage was waiting. Dorrie and Candice climbed aboard the carriage, and sat their brooms down beside them.

“Thank you for accepting my invitation, girls” Cordelia smiled at Dorrie and Candice. “We’ll get underway shortly. We’re just waiting for Calista”.

At that moment, Calista appeared in a puff of smoke.

“Ah, there you are” Cordelia smiled at Calista. “Have a seat”. Cordelia then motioned the driver to get underway. In a few moments, the carriage and it’s flying horses took flight.

“Dorrie and I were told you are going to Hexley Hall this morning” Candice observed. 

“Yes” Cordelia acknowledged. “I’m meeting with the headmaster of the school. We’re making special arrangements to enroll Calista there. Yes, she’s younger than the average student at Hexley Hall, but her powers are developing ahead of schedule, and it’s time to start her formal magical education”.

“You’ll like Hexley Hall, Calista” Dorrie happily said. “It’s a nice school”.

“I hope Calista will fit in” Cordelia hoped. “She’ll be the only student her age at the school”.

“Candice and I will be more than happy to take Calista under our wing” Dorrie offered.

“And we’ll talk to our friends at Hexley Hall” Candice added. “Calista will have friends there before you know it”.

“Thank you, girls” Cordelia gratefully said.

The carriage soon landed at Hexley Hall.

“Thank you for the ride, ma’am” Dorrie said to Cordelia.

“Yes, thank you” Candice added.

“You’re welcome” Cordelia happily acknowledged.

As Dorrie and Candice walked into the school, the two sisters talked to each other.

“What’s on your plate this morning, sis?” Candice asked Dorrie.

“I’ve got a test in potions class” Dorrie answered. “And you?”.

“Gym class” Candice responded. “We’re being taught a new game today - something called Enchanted Pickleball”.

Meeting with Mr. Truesdale

Cordelia and Calista walked inside of Hexley Hall, and made their way to the headmaster’s office. As they walked into the office, a female secretary greeted them.

“Hello” the secretary smiled. “May I help you?”.

“I’m Cordelia the Conjuror, and this is my daughter, Calista” Cordelia answered. “We have an appointment with Mr. Truesdale”.

“Oh, yes” the secretary happily responded. “Mr. Truesdale is expecting the two of you”.

At that moment, Mr. Truesdale walked in.

“Ah, I see the two of you found your way here” Mr. Truesdale smiled at Cordelia and Calista, before turning to the secretary. “Please take Miss Calista to the testing lab while her mother and I talk in my office”.

“Yes, Mr. Truesdale” the secretary acknowledged as she gently took Calista by the hand, and walked out of the room.

“If you’ll step into my office, we’ll can have a nice conversation about your daughter attending Hexley Hall” Mr. Truesdale offered.

Once in Mr. Truesdale’s office, he and Cordelia sat down, and the two of them talked about Calista. A variety of things were discussed, including Calista’s magical abilities, and about Calista in general.

“Will your daughter be requiring a dorm room here?” Mr. Truesdale asked.

“No” Cordelia answered. “With the kind permission of King Roland, Calista will be staying with my brother, Cedric, at Enchancia Castle”.

“The only other thing left to discuss is Calista’s age” Mr. Truesdale pointed out. “She would be the youngest student ever accepted into Hexley Hall. Such an age difference might be, shall we say, awkward”.

“I’m concerned about that as well” Cordelia confessed. “However, two of your fine students, Dorrie and Candice Cooper, have assured me that they’ll take Calista under their wing”.

“Ah!” Mr. Truesdale smiled. “Dorrie and Candice are two fine young ladies. Knowing the two of them, they’ll get their entire age group to friend Calista. I think your daughter has a bright future here at Hexley Hall”.

As Mr. Truesdale and Cordelia finished up, Mr. Truesdale’s secretary entered the office with Calista.

“The results of Miss Calista’s magical testing” the secretary announced as she handed a sheet of paper to Mr. Truesdale.

“Higher than normal magical power level for one her age” Mr. Truesdale commented about Calista. “The ability to teleport using a wand, the ability to unlock doors, and the ability to think on her feet”. Mr. Truesdale then turned to Calista. “How would you like to start attending Hexley Hall on Monday, young lady?”.

“I’d like that very much, sir” Calista smiled.

“It’s settled, then” Mr. Truesdale happily said. “Welcome to Hexley Hall”.

That afternoon

After attending school at Hexley Hall, Dorrie and Candice flew their brooms back to Enchancia Castle. As they landed near to where the royal carriages were housed, they noticed some activity from the building that housed the carriages. As they walked inside, they were met by James.

“Wow!” James exclaimed in awe. “I didn’t know you guys had a flying carriage delivered from the House of Cosmarune?”.

“Say what?” Candice asked, puzzled.

“That’s news to us” Dorrie added.

“Allow me to explain” King Roland said as he walked up. “Calista will be starting school at Hexley Hall on Monday, and while she attends Hexley Hall, she’ll be living with Cedric here at the castle. I thought it would be nice if Calista and the two of you could travel to and from school together. So, I contacted King Fitzherbert, and had one of the flying carriages from the House of Cosmarune, along with two flying horses, sent here. One of our drivers will be available anytime you need to use the carriage”.

“King Roland” Dorrie started, “this is a generous thing to do, but it’s all too much”.

“We wouldn’t want to take advantage of anyone” Candice explained.

“Don’t you worry about that” Roland reassured Dorrie and Candice. “The truth be told, I’ve been looking for an excuse to pamper the two of you, along with your mother, for the services the three of you give the castle. Please say that you’ll take advantage of it”.

“Then, we will” Dorrie accepted, gratefully. “Thank you, Your Majesty”.

“Yes, thank you” Candice added, grateful.

“You are very welcome” Roland smiled as he and James walked away.

Dorrie and Candice walked over to the carriage, and admired it. It was a dark brown carriage, with the House of Cosmarune seal on both doors.

“It’s quite a fine carriage” Violet remarked as she walked up.

“That it is” a woman’s voice came from behind the three of them. 

Dorrie and Candice looked to see their Aunt Colette standing there, along with a man.

“Aunt Colette!” Dorrie and Candice exclaimed in glee as they raced over to Colette.

“It’s nice to see the two of you again” Colette happily said. “King Fitzherbert contacted me in Cinnibar about the carriage request, and I and Simon decided to deliver it personally”.

“A pleasure to meet you, ladies” Simon smiled at Dorrie and Candice. “I’m Simon, the Royal Constable of Cinnibar”.

“Nice to meet you, Simon” Dorrie and Candice said as they curtsied. 

“Simon and I had better be getting back” Colette announced. “The two of us have a dinner date tonight”.

“The two of you are ... going out on a date?” Dorrie asked Colette, surprised.

“Yes” Colette smiled.

“I hope I have your approval?” Simon asked, hopeful. “I can assure you I think the world of your aunt, and I only have the best of intentions”.

“Anybody who makes our Aunt Colette happy is okay in our book” Candice smiled.

As Simon gently took Colette’s arm, Colette clapped her hands together, and she and Simon disappeared in a puff of smoke.

“Well, what do you know?” Dorrie commented in awe. “Aunt Colette is dating”.

“Sweet!” Dorrie and Candice exclaimed in glee as they high fived each other.

Saturday

In Dunwitty, it was Saturday afternoon, and the new community center was having its grand opening. As part of the grand opening, the community center was holding a dance contest in it’s gym for the young people of the village. The judges for the dance contest would be King Roland, Queen Miranda, and Baileywick.

In the twelve and under category of the contest, Dorrie and Frederick, Candice and Everett, and a few other young couples had made it to the twelve and under dance off. In a few moments, the band started playing a lively Irish jig.

The young couples on the floor danced quickly to keep up with the music. Some couples couldn’t keep up with the fast paced music, while other couples seemed to be completely in tune with the music.

At one point, Dorrie and Frederick, along with Candice and Everett, broke away from the pack and started doing some lively tap dancing. Everybody watching from the sidelines were impressed with the tap dancing being performed by Dorrie, Frederick, Candice, and Everett. The crowd then started clapping in rhythm with the music. In a few minutes, the music came to an end, as Roland, Miranda, and Baileywick talked among themselves. After about a minute, Roland stood up and faced the crowd.

“The three of us have come to a decision” Roland announced. “We have decided that for the twelve and under category, we have a tie. The winners of the category are ... Prince Frederick and Lady Dorrie, along with Prince Everett and Lady Candice”.

Everybody happily clapped in approval.

As the gym was being set up for the teen category dance off, Frederick and Everett walked over with some fruit punch for Dorrie and Candice.

“Dorrie” Frederick smiled as he handed Dorrie her fruit punch.

“Thank you, Frederick” Dorrie smiled back.

“Candice” Everett smiled as he handed Candice her fruit punch.

“Thanks, Everett” Candice happily said.

As Frederick, Dorrie, Everett, and Candice happily talked to each other, Lucinda’s mother and Mrs. Hanshaw watched from a distance and smiled.

“The four of them have a special magic all their own” Lucinda’s mother remarked happily about Frederick, Dorrie, Everett, and Candice.

“That they do” Mrs. Hanshaw agreed. “To be young again”. 

Meanwhile, in another part of the gym, Prince Desmond was trying to work up enough courage to walk over to Lucinda. The truth be told, Desmond wanted to get to know Lucinda better, but his shyness was getting in the way.

“I’ll be right back” Dorrie said to Frederick as she walked over toward Lucinda and Desmond. Before Desmond knew it, Dorrie gently grabbed his arm.

“What are you doing ... Dorrie?” Desmond asked, nervous.

“Helping you out” Dorrie smiled. “That’s what friends are for”.

Dorrie brought Desmond over to Lucinda.

“Lucinda, this is Prince Desmond” Dorrie started. “Desmond, this is Lucinda Magwin. Why don’t the two of you get to know each other?”. Dorrie then walked away.

“Hello” Lucinda smiled at Desmond. “A pleasure to meet you”.

“A pleasure to meet you ... Lucinda” Desmond managed to say, still nervous.

“I don’t bite” Lucinda kidded with Desmond. “Actually, I’ve been wanting to meet you”.

“You have?” Desmond asked, taken off guard.

“Yes” Lucinda smiled.

“How about we get some fruit punch?” Desmond suggested.

“Sounds good” Lucinda agreed.

As Desmond and Lucinda went over to get some punch, Dorrie walked back over to Frederick.

“Well, I’m impressed” Frederick happily said to Dorrie. “You’ve done in a few moments what Desmond has been wanting to do for a few months. Nicely done”.

“Well, what can I say?” Dorrie smiled back. “I want people to be happy”.

“And that’s one of the reasons I love you so” Frederick said as he gently held Dorrie’s hand. “You’re beautiful not only on the outside, but on the inside as well”.

Dorrie smiled at Frederick’s complement.

Teen dance off

It was soon time for the teen dance off. The teen couples who had made it to the dance off made their way onto the gym floor. Among the couples were Jeremiah and Danika. Jeremiah was dressed in a diamond white suit, and Danika was dressed in a diamond white dress. Soon, a singing group, with its own band, started playing a song as the couples danced to it.

“Before I was born, late one night, my papa said everything's alright. The doctor laughed, my 'ma laid down, with her stomach bouncing all around cause the bebop stork was about to arrive. Mama gave birth to the hand-jive”.

“I could barely walk when I milked a cow. When I was three, I pushed a plow. While chopping wood, I move my legs, and I started dancin' while I gathered eggs. Bowed and clapped, I was only five. And I danced 'em all, he's born to hand-jive”.

At this point, the teen couples on the floor were really getting into the music.

“Oh yeah, yeah, yeah - everybody”.

“Born to hand-jive, baby. Born to hand-jive, baby - yeah”.

The teen couples continued to dance.

“How low can you go, how low can you go, how low can you go, how low can you go”.

Jeremiah and Danika then stepped out onto the middle of the floor, and danced together as everybody else watched. It soon became apparent that Jeremiah and Danika were the best dancers on the floor, and everybody smiled happily at them. After a minute or so, every teen couple in the dance off resumed dancing.

“Higher, higher, higher and higher. Now can you hand-jive, baby. Oh can you hand-jive, baby. Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, born to hand-jive, oh yeah”.

The music came to an end, and Roland, Miranda, and Baileywick talked among themselves. After about a minute, Roland stepped forward.

“For the teen category, the three of us have come to a decision” Roland announced. “The winning couple is ... Jeremiah Cook and Danika Knight”.

Everybody cheered in approval, as a woman walked up to Jeremiah and Danika.

“My name is Ingrid” the woman introduced herself to Jeremiah and Danika. “Your dancing was outstanding”. Ingrid then turned to Jeremiah. “A small prize for your outstanding dancing”. Ingrid then handed Jeremiah a red and black Yin & Yang colored fan, then walked away.

“A nice fan” Danika smiled at Jeremiah. “Your public adores you”.

“Both of us” Jeremiah said as he gently put his arm around Danika.

Jeremiah and Danika then walked over to where Cedric, Tilly, Sofia, as well as Jacob Lee, were standing.

“Look Mr. Cedric, Miss Tilly, Sofia, Jacob. Look at this beautiful fan I received from an admirer” Jeremiah said as began to cool himself with the fan.

“No, Jeremiah!” Tilly exclaimed in fright. “Don’t!”.

It was too late. As Jeremiah started cooling himself with the fan, he suddenly felt very tired.

“Oh, what's ... what's happening? I'm suddenly so exhausted ... I ... want ... to ... sleep ...” Jeremiah said in a weary tone of voice. He then fell to the gym floor fast asleep.

“Jeremiah!” Danika exclaimed in shock.

“Oh, no!” Sofia said, frightened.

“Jeremiah? Jeremiah? Come on, man, stop playing games!” Jacob exclaimed as he tried to wake up Jeremiah.

“He’s not playing a game” Tilly gently said to Jacob.

At that moment, Dorrie, Frederick, Candice, Everett, Lucinda, and Desmond raced over.

“Isn't he the Emerald Warrior?” Everett asked regarding Jeremiah.

“Yes he is, but why would he be in a state like this ... unless ... oh no! Valtor!” Frederick exclaimed.

Danika gasped in shock, then looked at Frederick. “You know about Valtor, Prince Fredrick?”.

“Yes” Frederick answered. “In fact, my parents are members of the Fellowship of Spirit”.

“I have seen this before” Cedric started. “Jeremiah has fallen prey to the sleeping spell of the Midnight Fan”.

“Miss Merryweather told me about this” Sofia commented. “One wave from the Midnight Fan puts its victim into a sleeping coma, a frozen state from which they will never awaken”.

“Ah, but the victim's true love can reawaken him or her by means of the Crystal of Aurora” Cedric pointed out.

“Do you know how to locate it, Mr. Cedric?” Danika asked, hopeful.

“Sadly, I do not” Cedric admitted. “Only Cordelia knows how to locate the crystal”.

“What should we do about Jeremiah?” Desmond asked, concerned.

“We’ll have to summon Cordelia so she can locate the crystal” Cedric answered. “But right now, we should make Jeremiah comfortable”.

“Jeremiah has been staying with our family” Lucinda’s mother said as she walked over. “We’ll take him to his room there, and put him to bed”.

As Jeremiah lay on the gym floor, he started singing a song in his sleep. It was a song that Danika had taught him.

“Don't be afraid. I'll be right there. An angel will keep you from sorrow. A breeze will grow softly. Whispering gently that you're not alone. There'll always be a place where you can find me. And it won't be long. You'll wake up strong. And night will give way to a better day. You'll never be alone”.

Danika sobbed as Jeremiah sang the song in his sleep. It was so hard for her to see Jeremiah laying there, helpless.

“Have hope, Danika” Dorrie gently said as she tried to comfort Danika.

“All of us will move heaven and earth to bring Jeremiah back” Candice gently added.

“Some of the castle guards will move Jeremiah to your house” Roland said to Lucinda’s mother as he walked over.

In the alleys of Dunwitty

Ingrid walked through the alleys of the village, laughing as she went along. Ingrid then brought out a wand, and waved it over her head, changing her appearance. She was now her true self in appearance - an evil witch named Marley who not only worked for Valtor, but who was also a follower of Neila’s.

“Well, Valtor has his revenge” Marley said to herself with an evil laugh. “And, I have something to give to Neila - the news that the Magwin family and the Starwell family are now living here in this village. Neila doesn’t like people escaping from her, and she’ll make an example of these two families”.

“I wouldn’t count on that!” a woman’s voice came from behind Marley.

As Marley quickly turned around, a woman’s fist slammed into Marley’s face, knocking Marley unconscious. As Marley lay there, out cold, the woman who punched Marley knelt down next to Marley, and took Marley’s wand. The woman was ... Violet.

“Now, its just a matter of waiting for you to wake up” Violet said to the unconscious Marley.

(To be continued in Chapter 42 of “Dorrie”).

Author’s notes

Adelpha’s All The World’s Spells is a play on Jane’s All The World’s Aircraft (except that Adelpha’s All The World’s Spells is a reference source connected to magic, and Jane’s All The World’s Aircraft is a modern-day reference source connected to airplanes).

Cedric having two sisters: Constance was written into “Dorrie” long before the “Sofia the First” episode “Gone with the Wand” aired. To correct the situation, I’m having Cedric have two sisters - Constance, from “Dorrie”; as well as Cordelia, from “Gone with the Wand”. As Jolly Roger Brat pointed out to me when I was first planning this out, “Constance and Cordelia may both be Cedric's sisters. One of them could have probably been out traveling or doing something else and decided to come home. How often has this sort of thing happened in movies or TV, a new sibling or relative appearing out of nowhere, or disappearing into obscurity (Chuck from “Happy Days”, or cousin Oliver from “The Brady Bunch”, and don't get me started on soap operas!)”.

Cordelia and Calista are originally from the “Sofia the First” episode “Gone with the Wand”.

Cornelia Rose is an original character created by A.t. for this story.

Danika Leah Knight, Ingrid/Marley, Jacob Lee, and Jeremiah Eli Cook are original characters created by SailorWednesdayMercury for this story.

For more about the Magwin family and the Starwell family being on the run from Neila, see Chapters 14 and 15 of “Dorrie”.

Having Calista attend Hexley Hall was the idea of Jacob Voronkov.

I want to thank SailorWednesdayMercury for the help and ideas she has been providing for this story. Her continued help and ideas have been of great value, and I wanted readers to be aware of this.

In the “Teen dance off” segment of this chapter, SailorWednesdayMercury provided a lot of the dialog for that segment. In that segment, SailorWednesdayMercury also suggested the Crystal of Aurora, and the Midnight Fan.

Jeremiah, because he usually wears green, is also known as the Emerald Warrior.

King Erik Fitzherbert of the Kingdom of Corona is an original character created by Skyrimfan for the “Sofia the First”/”Hansel and Gretel” crossover stories “Lucinda the First” and “Rise to Power: Queen of Corona”. King Erik Fitzherbert is the ruler of Corona after Eugene and Rapunzel have passed away. Skyrimfan has given me permission to use King Erik in this story, and I have given Skyrimfan permission to use Dorrie and Candice in “Lucinda the First” and “Rise to Power: Queen of Corona”. 

Neila is an original character I created for use in my “Sofia the First” stories. For more about Neila, see my stories “The Newest Princess”, “Incident at Royal Prep”, “Being Summoned”, “A Scarlet Evening”, and “The Storm”.

Pickleball: a game that combines many elements of Tennis, Badminton and Ping-Pong. In Pickleball, two teams hit a small plastic ball over a net at each other using Pickleball paddles (with a Pickleball paddle being smaller than a Tennis racquet but larger than a Ping-Pong paddle). The ball itself is unique, with holes through it like a wiffleball and there are different ball models intended for indoor and outdoor play. The ball travels at 1/3 the speed of a Tennis ball and is usually white or yellow in color. For “Sofia the First”, I decided to come up with Enchanted Pickleball, with the ball being enchanted and having a mind of it’s own, therefore making it harder to hit.

Scorpium Prison is something I came up with for this chapter. I wanted a prison designed to house magical prisoners, but something that, in theory, would be easier to escape from than Azkaban from “Harry Potter”.

Simon, the Royal Constable of Cinnibar is a character created by Jacob Voronkov for “Dorrie”. Meanwhile, the character of Colette is a character that I and Jacob Voronkov created, and is based on Bayonetta from the video game “Bayonetta” (please note that Colette, and Madam Collette of Enchancia Castle, are two different characters who are not related in any way, shape, or form).

The idea for Desmond wanting to get to know Lucinda better came from SailorWednesdayMercury, and was inspired by her story “A Birthday Surprise For Lucinda”. Yes, in my stories set during the future, I have Desmond and Cleo together as a couple. However, “Dorrie” is set during Desmond’s childhood, and Desmond and Lucinda’s relationship could well evolve into a deep friendship as was seen with Harry and Hermione in “Harry Potter”.

The idea for the dance contest came from SailorWednesdayMercury.

The idea for the twelve and under category having to do an Irish jig for the dance off was inspired by Jack and Rose’s lively dance with the other Third Class passengers in the movie “Titanic”.

The idea of Colette and Simon dating came from Jacob Voronkov.

The song played during the teen dance off is “Born To Hand Jive” from “Grease”. It was SailorWednesdayMercury’s idea to use the song in this chapter.

The song that Jeremiah sings in his sleep was provided by SailorWednesdayMercury. 

Valentina (Valene) Androcasia and her father are original characters I created for this story (and for possible use in my other stories as well). Valene is a nickname for Valentina.

Valtor is from “Winx Club”.

Disclaimer

Cornelia Rose, everything associated to her, and the other original ideas from A.t are the property of A.t, and are used in this story with the permission of A.t.

Danika Leah Knight, Ingrid/Marley, Jacob Lee, Jeremiah Eli Cook, everything associated to them and the other original ideas from SailorWednesdayMercury are the property of SailorWednesdayMercury, and are used in this story with the permission of SailorWednesdayMercury.

“Grease” and everything associated to it © RSO Records, and Paramount Pictures.

“Harry Potter” and everything associated to it © Bloomsbury Publishing, Arthur A. Levine Books, Chris Columbus, Alfonso Cuarón, Mike Newell, David Yates, David Heyman, Chris Columbus, Mark Radcliffe, David Barron, J. K. Rowling, Steve Kloves, Michael Goldenberg, Heyday Films, 1492 Pictures, and Warner Bros. Pictures.

King Erik Fitzherbert, and everything associated with him, are the property of Skyrimfan, and are used in this story with the permission of Skyrimfan.

Simon, the Royal Constable of Cinnibar and the other original ideas from Jacob Voronkov are the property of Jacob Voronkov, and are used in my stories with the permission of Jacob Voronkov.

“Sofia the First” and everything associated to it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell, and Disney.

“Titanic” and everything associated to it © Twentieth Century Fox, Paramount Pictures, and Lightstorm Entertainment.

“Winx Club” and everything associated to it © Rainbow Srl.

I only own Adair Starwell and her family, Candice Cooper, Constance, Dorrie Cooper, Eric Androcasia, Mr. Truesdale, Neila, Prince Everett, Scorpium Prison, Valentina Androcasia, and the community center in Dunwitty.


	42. Chapter 42

Dorrie - a Sofia the First fanfic

I now give you Chapter 42 of “Dorrie”, which picks up where Chapter 41 ended.

Chapter 42: Allies and Enemies (Part Two)

A rude awakening

Ingrid walked through the alleys of the village, laughing as she went along. Ingrid then brought out a wand, and waved it over her head, changing her appearance. She was now her true self in appearance - an evil witch named Marley who not only worked for Valtor, but who was also a follower of Neila’s.

“Well, Valtor has his revenge” Marley said to herself with an evil laugh. “And, I have something to give to Neila - the news that the Magwin family and the Starwell family are now living here in this village. Neila doesn’t like people escaping from her, and she’ll make an example of these two families”.

“I wouldn’t count on that!” a woman’s voice came from behind Marley.

As Marley quickly turned around, a woman’s fist slammed into Marley’s face, knocking Marley unconscious. As Marley lay there, out cold, the woman who punched Marley knelt down next to Marley, and took Marley’s wand. The woman was ... Violet.

“Now, its just a matter of waiting for you to wake up” Violet said to the unconscious Marley.

In a little while, Marley slowly came to, still groggy from Violet’s punch. Marley saw Violet standing over her, and went for her wand ... which was gone.

“Looking for this?” Violet mocked as she held up Marley’s wand.

“Filthy Mudblood!” Marley spat at Violet. “The Muggle who would be one of us”.

“I’m not there yet” Violet pointed out. “I still have a lot of learning to do. However, until that time, I have other abilities at my disposal”.

“What abilities?” Marley asked.

“I represent an organization of time travelers who keep things on track, and you’re upsetting the schedule” Violet answered. “The organization I represent has reverse engineered a number of useful gadgets ... including this little gadget”.

Violet then pulled out a silver tube with some dials on it. Violet adjusted the dials, then put on a pair of sunglasses.

“This little gadget is called a neuralyzer, and if you’ll look at this light right here, we’ll get started” Violet directed as she pointed the gadget at Marley. Violet then pressed a button on the device, sending a bright flash of light at Marley’s eyes. Marley then went into a trance.

“You will now forget this encounter, and the fact that I’m a time traveler” Violet ordered. “You’ll go back to Neila, tell her you checked out this village, and there are no former followers of hers here. When I leave, you’ll wait five minutes, then you’ll walk out of this alley and find Neila”.

As Marley continued to sit on the ground in a trance, Violet put Marley’s wand next to Marley, then walked away. Five minutes later, Marley (still in a trance) got up and walked out of the alley. As Marley walked out of the alley, she returned to normal, and looked around.

“Not much of a village” Marley said to herself. “No escapees of Neila here”. Marley then waved her wand over her head, and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

From a distance, Violet watched as Marley disappeared. Violet then brought out her Omni, and opened the cover. The Omni’s green light flashed on, indicating that everything was normal with the time line.

At the Magwin house

Some royal guards carried Jeremiah inside of the house where the Magwin family lived. Behind them were Danika, Lucinda’s mother, Lucinda, Dorrie, and Candice. Waiting for them was Carol of the Arrow, and her Merry Band.

“Who is this?” Jane, the oldest child in the band, asked about Candice.

“That’s right” Dorrie spoke up. “You haven’t met my sister, Candice”.

“A pleasure to meet you” Candice smiled at Jane.

“You’re the clone created by Maleficent” Jane said to Candice.

“Yes” Candice answered, nervous.

“It’s alright, Jane” Carol said. “I’ve heard of Candice, and she’s a good person worthy of our trust. I’ve also seen Candice from time to time from a distance, and the good things she has done”.

“You’ve seen ... me?” Candice asked, taken off guard.

“Oh, yes” Carol admitted. “I saw you that time you helped that old lady home with her groceries. I saw you help Mr. Starwell carry some boxes into his restaurant. And I saw you help the Mayor when he needed a hand posting flyers around the village. You’re just like your sister, ready to lend a hand at a moment’s notice”.

“Oh, I didn’t do all that much” Candice said, shyly.

“I beg to differ” Carol pointed out. “Whenever a good deed is done, the person doing it makes somebody’s life easier. And that’s something that should be rewarded”.

“I don’t need a reward for things I was more than happy to do” Candice admitted.

“Well, I think you do” Carol smiled. “Your sister is already a member of my Merry Band. And I’m now making you a member of my Merry Band as well. Welcome aboard”.

“Thank you, ma’am” Candice beamed.

“That’s so wonderful” Dorrie said in glee as she hugged Candice.

“By the way” Carol said to Dorrie and Candice, “you two put on wonderful magic shows. The two of you are quite the hit with the local children. Your shows bring so much happiness. And that is one of the greatest gifts the two of you could ever give”.

Dorrie and Candice smiled with pride at Carol’s praise.

Inside the house, Jeremiah had been laid on his bed in his room. As Danika sadly sat down next to the bed, Lucinda’s mother gently touched Danika’s shoulders.

“Have hope, Danika” Lucinda’s mother gently said. “We’ll find a way to help Jeremiah”.

“Thank you, Mrs. Magwin” Danika gratefully responded. “Thank you for being here with me”.

“Anytime, Danika” Lucinda’s mother smiled.

Meanwhile, out on the street, Cedric and his sister, Cordelia, were having a conversation.

“I can get the Crystal of Aurora” Cordelia announced, “but it will take some doing”.

“Then let me accompany you” Cedric offered.

“I’m sorry, Cedric, but that won’t be possible” Cordelia pointed out.

“And why not?” Cedric inquired, starting to become annoyed.

“It’s in a place that only a select few people may access” Cordelia explained. “Strangers are simply not allowed entry”.

“And what place would that be?” Cedric pressed.

“That’s all I can say on the subject!” Cordelia forcefully said. “Drop it!”.

“Keep your secrets, sister!” Cedric exclaimed, displeased.

“Don’t be like that, brother” Cordelia quietly said, trying to calm Cedric down. “I took an oath of secrecy. You wouldn’t want me to break that oath, would you?”.

“Of course not” Cedric reluctantly admitted.

“Then I’ll be on my way” Cordelia started. “I’ll be back as soon as I can”.

As Cordelia walked away, a woman watched from an alley. The woman was Cedric’s other sister, Constance.

“So, my dear sister knows where the Crystal of Aurora is” Constance thought to herself. “I’ll wait for her to bring it here, and then I can take it for myself. The crystal is very powerful, and will be quite useful ... to me”.

The Warehouse

Cordelia, in a flying carriage, arrived in front of a mansion. Cordelia stepped off of the carriage, as a butler walked up.

“Welcome, Regent Cordelia” the butler greeted. “The Regent Council is waiting for you”.

Cordelia walked down to the basement of the mansion. Once in the basement, she walked into a room which contained a bookcase. Cordelia pulled on one of the books in the bookcase. The bookcase then slid open, revealing a hidden passageway. Cordelia then walked down the passageway until she reached a huge iron door which was shut. Next to the iron door was a flat panel. Cordelia placed her palm on the panel.

“Regent Cordelia the Conjuror - identity confirmed” a female computer voice announced. 

The huge iron door then opened.

Cordelia walked past the huge iron door, and then the door shut behind her. She walked down a lighted hallway, and soon found herself on a balcony which overlooked the interior of a vast underground warehouse. This was Warehouse Ten, a secret warehouse which housed a variety of paranormal artifacts. There were many rows of shelves - too many for Cordelia to count. The warehouse stretched out as far as the eye could see.

“Welcome, Regent Cordelia” a man said as he walked up. “The Regent Council awaits your arrival”.

“Thank you, Matthew” Cordelia acknowledged as she walked to a meeting room inside the warehouse. She opened the door, and walked inside.

“Welcome, Cordelia” a white woman in her fifties greeted Cordelia. The woman was Eleanor Lewis, the head Regent of Warehouse Ten. “If you’ll have a seat, we’ll get started”.

Cordelia sat down at a large table. As she looked around the table, she recognized, in addition to Eleanor, a familiar face - Nigel, Baileywick’s brother and another Regent at Warehouse Ten. Cordelia also saw a woman at the table she had not seen before. The woman was of Spanish decent.

“The Regent Council is now in session” Eleanor announced, before looking at the Spanish woman, then turning back to Cordelia. “Cordelia, this is our newest Regent, Serafina Rosario. Serafina, this is Cordelia the Conjuror”.

“A pleasure to meet you, ma’am” Serafina smiled.

“Likewise” Cordelia smiled back. “Serafina Rosario? Your name seems familiar”.

“That’s because Serafina is ... the older sister of our own Queen Miranda” Eleanor informed Cordelia.

“I thought the name sounded familiar” Cordelia observed.

“Let’s get down to business, shall we?” Eleanor suggested. “I understand Miss Danika Knight has a need for the Crystal of Aurora”.

“Yes” Cordelia acknowledged.

“Since it is a powerful artifact, we would not normally let it leave the warehouse” Eleanor pointed out.

“I’m sure an accommodation could be made” Nigel suggested. “After all, a young man’s life hangs in the balance”.

“Quite true” Eleanor conceded, before turning to Cordelia. “Therefore, I’m allowing you to borrow the crystal, Cordelia. It is with the understanding that, as soon as you’re finished with it, it be immediately returned here. And, of course, you realize there must be no mention of Warehouse Ten”.

“Understood” Cordelia agreed.

Meanwhile, back at Enchancia Castle

Dorrie and Candice had returned to the castle. In the castle stables, Candice walked in, looked around, and went up to Minimus.

“Ah, good afternoon, Candice” Minimus smiled.

“Good afternoon, Minimus” Candice smiled back. “Everything okay here?”.

“Oh, yes” Minimus reported.

“And what of our new charge?” Candice asked.

“Everything’s okay” a male kitten, with off white creamy fur, happily said as he walked up.

Candice picked up the kitten, and gently petted him. Candice had found the kitten in the stables a few days earlier when she had been helping out there. The kitten, with its off white creamy fur, also had yellow eyes and a few scars. Candice had named the kitten Creamy.

As Creamy purred happily in Candice’s arms, Minimus smiled at the happy scene.

“He’s working out nicely” Minimus said of Creamy. “He keeps the mice at bay here in the stables, and he makes a nice friend to talk to”.

“I’m glad to hear it” Candice smiled. “And he understands to stay away from King Roland? After all, the poor man is allergic to cats”.

“I stay away from King Roland” Creamy assured Candice. “Can’t have him sneezing”.

“Good” Candice said happily as she continued to pet Creamy.

"Here are some carrots for you, Minimus" Candice announced. "And a bowl of tuna fish for you, Creamy".

As Minimus and Creamy ate, Candice handed out carrots to the other horses in the stables. Candice then returned to Minimus and Creamy, and sat down next to them. In a few moments, Candice stared off into space, nervous.

“You okay, Candice?” Minimus asked, concerned.

"I hope Jeremiah will be all right" Candice responded, worried.

“Sofia told me what happened” Minimus mentioned. “I’m sure everything will work out - just give it some time”.

Early that evening

Inside Enchancia Castle, Dorrie and Candice walked into the castle chapel. As they walked inside, then noticed Tilly sitting down.

“Oh, Duchess Tilly” Dorrie started. “Candice and I didn’t know anybody was in here. We can come back later”.

“Nonsense, girls” Tilly smiled. “I realize it’s time for your nightly ritual. I’d like to observe, if you don’t mind?”.

“We’d be honored” Dorrie said, pleased.

Dorrie and Candice knelt down on the floor before the alter.

“We give thanks for the end of another day” Dorrie began. 

“Please protect us from the dangers of the night, and the powers of darkness” Candice continued.

“And please watch over our friend Jeremiah, and protect him during this hour of need” Dorrie added.

Dorrie and Candice got up, and put out a candle they had lit that morning.

“With your permission, Candice and I will be retiring to our rooms for the night” Dorrie addressed Tilly.

“I’ll walk with you” Tilly said as she followed Dorrie and Candice out of the chapel. 

In a few minutes, Dorrie and Candice reached the doors of their rooms in the servants wing of the castle, as Tilly opened her carpet bag.

“A little something from supper, girls” Tilly smiled as she brought out two slices of cherry pie, each on a plate with a fork. “Enjoy”.

“Thank you, Duchess Tilly” Dorrie smiled.

“Yes, thank you” Candice also smiled.

“The two of you are quite welcome” Tilly said. “And try not to worry about Jeremiah. I’m sure things will work out. You just need to have faith. The darkest hour comes before the dawn”.

Meanwhile, in Violet’s room, she and Colette were having a conversation.

"So, I see that you discovered Marley in the dance off" Colette observed.

"Absolutely, Colette. I was just trying to protect my daughters" Violet admitted.

That was when a curious thought came across Colette's mind. "If you're their mother and I'm their aunt, then what does that make us?".

“The best of friends” Violet smiled.

Colette thought about it for a few moments, then turned back to Violet. “What it makes us is ... sisters in spirit”.

“That’s very kind of you” Violet said, touched. “But I wouldn’t want to take advantage of the situation”.

“I want you to” Colette smiled. “After all, I know that you lost your sister”.

“Then you know what I am?” Violet asked.

“Scarlet told me in confidence” Colette admitted. “It’s comforting to know that there are people like you Voyagers out there, working to keep things on track. It makes me sleep easier at night. So, how about it? Family, you and I?”.

“Family” Violet happily agreed.

Meanwhile, in the village

Away from the castle, in the Magwin home in the village, Jeremiah lay in bed, still affected by the sleeping spell, as Danika sat by his bedside. As Jeremiah lay in the bed, he had a dream brought on by the sleeping spell. In the dream, Jeremiah desperately tried to get to Danika, begging her not to leave, but Danika was just out of his reach. The dream played in Jeremiah’s mind over and over.

As Jeremiah relived the dream over and over, he started moving from side to side in the bed. Danika, trying to wake Jeremiah up, slapped him. However, it only caused Jeremiah to murmur Danika’s name in his sleep.

At that moment, Cordelia walked into the room.

“I have the Crystal of Aurora” Cordelia announced. “Let’s get this young man up”.

Cordelia handed the crystal to Danika, and explained how it should be used. Danika then held the crystal, looked at Jeremiah, and concentrated. In a few moments, a green light came from the crystal, completely surrounding Jeremiah. As the green light surrounded Jeremiah, the light got brighter and brighter. Suddenly, the light disappeared, and Jeremiah slowly woke up.

“What ... happened?” Jeremiah asked in a groggy voice.

“You were affected by a sleeping spell” Danika explained. “You’re cured now”. Danika then threw her arms around Jeremiah in happiness.

As Danika and Jeremiah were reunited, Cordelia gently took the crystal from Danika. Cordelia also picked up the Midnight Fan, which had been lying on the floor, and took that as well. Cordelia then walked out of the room.

Cordelia walked outside, and looked up at the night sky.

“Okay, dear sister” a woman’s voice came from behind Cordelia. “Hand over the Crystal of Aurora!”.

Cordelia turned around to see Constance standing there, pointing a wand at Cordelia.

“Constance!” Cordelia exclaimed in shock. “You’ve escaped prison!”.

“Yes, Cordelia” Constance said with a wicked grin. “And I’ll be taking that crystal. It’s very powerful, and just the kind of tool I need”.

“I’m afraid that’s out of the question!” Cordelia barked. “In the wrong hands, it could be a powerful tool for evil”.

“Exactly!” Constance grinned. 

Constance raced over, and tried to grab the crystal from Cordelia. The two women then struggled with each other. As Constance and Cordelia struggled, Eric Androcasia and his ten-year-old daughter, Valentina, approached after having a meal out at the Starwell’s restaurant. 

“Hold it right there!” Eric ordered as he pointed his wand at Constance.

At that same moment, Valentina raced over, grabbed the crystal from Constance, while pointing her wand at Constance.

“Are you all right, Lady Cordelia?” Eric asked, concerned.

“Yes” Cordelia answered. “Thank you for coming to my aid”.

“You are most welcome, milady” Eric acknowledged.

“Enough with the sentimental dribble” Constance said, annoyed.

“Well, it looks like you’ll be going back to prison, Constance” Cordelia remarked.

“I think not!” Constance exclaimed as she pulled out a small round ball, and threw it on the ground. As soon as the ball hit the ground, it produced a thick cloud of smoke. As the smoke cleared, Constance was nowhere to be seen.

“Looks like she escaped, ma’am” Valentina said as she handed the crystal back to Cordelia.

“Yes, young witchlet” Cordelia acknowledged. “But at least she didn’t get the crystal”.

Back at Warehouse Ten

Cordelia walked into Warehouse Ten, where Eleanor and Matthew were waiting.

“I take it your mission was a success?” Eleanor asked Cordelia.

“Yes” Cordelia smiled. “Young Mister Cook is fully recovered, and I’m now returning the Crystal of Aurora”.

“Good” Eleanor said, relieved, as she took the crystal from Cordelia.

“I’ve also brought another artifact for the warehouse - the Midnight Fan” Cordelia announced.

“We finally have it in our possession” Eleanor gladly said as she took the fan from Cordelia. “This is a nasty little thing, capable of putting a sleeping curse on anybody who waves it. The best place for this fan would be the warehouse’s Dark Vault where it can be kept under maximum security”.

“A wise precaution” Cordelia agreed.

“Matthew” Eleanor started as she handed the crystal and fan to him, “return the Crystal of Aurora to its place in the warehouse, and see that the Midnight Fan is securely locked away in the Dark Vault”.

“I’ll take care of it immediately, Eleanor” Matthew acknowledged as he walked away.

“Well, I imagine it has been quite a night for you” Eleanor remarked to Cordelia. “I’ve had some tea prepared. Would you like to join me?”.

“I’d like that, Eleanor” Cordelia accepted. “Thank you”.

The next day

It was morning at Enchancia Castle. In the servants wing of the castle, Candice was in Dorrie’s room as the two got ready for the day. Then there was a knock at Dorrie’s door.

“Come in” Dorrie invited.

The door opened, and in walked Spruce, Tilly’s servant.

“Good morning, Mr. Spruce” Dorrie smiled.

“Good morning” Candice also smiled at Spruce.

“Good morning, girls” Spruce smiled back. “I have good news - Lady Cordelia managed to deliver the Crystal of Aurora to Danika last night, and Jeremiah is back to normal”.

“Oh, thank the Lord!” Dorrie happily exclaimed.

“That’s wonderful news” Candice smiled.

“After breakfast, the three of us will be working together” Spruce announced. “We have some dusting to do in the throne room. There’s nothing more enjoyable than a good dusting”.

“We’ll see you in the throne room” Dorrie acknowledged on behalf of herself and Candice.

“And I’ll take the dishes and forks the two of you had from last night, and have them returned to the kitchen” Spruce offered.

“Please thank Duchess Tilly for the cherry pie” Dorrie requested.

“It was delicious” Candice smiled.

“I’ll be sure to do that” Spruce happily complied. “Duchess Tilly will be happy to know the two of you enjoyed it”.

As Spruce left with the dishes and forks, Dorrie and Candice smiled at each other in happiness. Everything was back to normal, and it was a wonderful feeling.

Monday morning

Candice was walking toward her and Dorrie’s flying carriage when King Roland approached.

“May I talk to you for a few moments?” Roland asked Candice.

“Of course, King Roland” Candice agreed. “What may I do for you?”.

“I understand we have a new addition to the stables” Roland announced.

“Um ... yes, sir” Candice answered, nervous.

“Don’t be nervous” Roland gently reassured Candice. “I understand that the kitten was homeless, and that you have taken him under your wing”.

“I’ll make sure that he stays away from you, sir” Candice assured Roland. “I know you are allergic to cats”.

“Candice” Roland gently started, “I would never turn away a creature in need. As long as the kitten doesn’t come close enough to me to trigger my allergies, I don’t see why he shouldn’t stay here. I think it’s nice you’ve found yourself a pet. You deserve every happiness life has to offer”.

“Thank you, sir” Candice gratefully acknowledged. “Creamy and I are most grateful to you”.

“Creamy?” Roland asked.

“What I named the kitten, sir” Candice answered.

“A good name” Roland smiled. “It suits him. And, I’ve instructed the stable staff to make sure Creamy is provided regular meals along with the horses. After all, I understand Creamy is already earning his keep by keeping the mice at bay in the stables”.

“Thank you for your kindness, sir” Candice happily said.

“You are most welcome, Candice” Roland acknowledged, pleased he had made Candice’s day.

In a few minutes, Candice approached her and Dorrie’s flying carriage, where Dorrie and Calista were waiting in the carriage.

“Sorry I’m late” Candice apologized as she climbed aboard. “King Roland wanted to talk to me”.

“Did he find out about ... Creamy?” Dorrie asked, nervous.

“Yes, and it’s okay” Candice reassured Dorrie. “He says I can keep Creamy”.

“Oh! That’s wonderful!” Dorrie exclaimed in happiness.

“Creamy?” Calista asked.

“My kitten friend” Candice smiled. “After school, I’ll take you to the stables, and introduce you to Creamy”.

“I’d like that ever so much” Calista happily accepted.

“A quick check before we take off” Dorrie said to Calista. “You’ve got your school uniform, and your wand. Do you have your books and other supplies in your backpack?”.

“I’ve got them” Calista acknowledged.

“And your broom?” Candice asked.

“Right here” Calista said, “although I’ve never flown a broom before”.

“Not to worry” Dorrie reassured Calista. “Hexley Hall has a great broom flying course. You’ll be flying a broom before you know it”. Dorrie then turned to the carriage driver. “We’re ready to go, driver”.

“Very good, Lady Dorrie” the carriage driver acknowledged.

In a few moments, the carriage took flight from the courtyard of the castle. A little while later, the carriage landed in front of Hexley Hall. As Dorrie, Candice, and Calista climbed off of the carriage, Dorrie and Candice’s friends from Hexley Hall gathered around to greet the seven-year-old Calista.

“Everybody, this is Calista” Dorrie announced to those gathered. “Calista, these are our friends”.

“I’m Lucinda Magwin” Lucinda smiled as she stepped forward, “and this is Adair Starwell”.

“A pleasure to meet you” Adair happily said to Calista.

“I’m Matilda Honey” Matilda smiled as she stepped forward. “Nice to meet you, Calista”.

“My name is Gracie Bryant” Gracie introduced herself. “Welcome to Hexley Hall”.

“I’m Valentina Androcasia” Valentina said as she stepped forward. “It’s nice to have you here, Calista”.

“I’m Jade Chen” Jade started, “and this is Ruby Hanshaw”.

“Nice to meet you, Calista” Ruby smiled as she shook Calista’s hand.

At that moment, the bell rang. As everybody stepped inside, Ruby and Jade talked to Calista.

“You’re in homeroom with Jade and I” Ruby announced to Calista.

“You’ll get your class schedule there” Jade added.

As Lucinda, Adair, Matilda, Gracie, Valentina, Jade, and Ruby happily walked with Calista down the hall, Dorrie and Candice stood back, looking at the happy scene. It was nice seeing Calista making friends at Hexley Hall. Everything was going to work out nicely.

(End of Chapter 42).

Author’s notes

Adair Starwell is an original character I created for use in my “Sofia the First” stories. For more about Adair and her family, see Chapters 14 and 15 of “Dorrie”.

Carol of the Arrow and her Merry Band are from the “Sofia the First” episode “Carol of the Arrow”.

Cedric having two sisters: Constance was written into “Dorrie” long before the “Sofia the First” episode “Gone with the Wand” aired. To correct the situation, I’m having Cedric have two sisters - Constance, from “Dorrie”; as well as Cordelia, from “Gone with the Wand”.

Cordelia and Calista are originally from the “Sofia the First” episode “Gone with the Wand”.

Creamy is an original character created by Jolly Roger Brat, and is used here with the permission of Jolly Roger Brat.

Danika Leah Knight, Ingrid/Marley, and Jeremiah Eli Cook are original characters created by SailorWednesdayMercury for this story.

Eleanor Lewis is an original character I created for this chapter.

For more about the Magwin family and the Starwell family being on the run from Neila, see Chapters 14 and 15 of “Dorrie”.

Gracie Bryant is an original character I created for this story.

I decided to follow Spruce’s example from the “Sofia the First” episode “Minding the Manor”, and have Dorrie and Candice address Tilly as Duchess Tilly.

“I represent an organization of time travelers who keep things on track, and you’re upsetting the schedule” Violet answered - this line was inspired by the line that Captain Jack Harkness uses in the “Torchwood” episode “Fragments”. In that episode, Harkness, talking to a fish-type alien, says “This planet’s a century away from official first contact with alien life. You’re upsetting the schedule”.

I want to thank SailorWednesdayMercury for the help and ideas she has been providing for this story. Her continued help and ideas have been of great value, and I wanted readers to be aware of this.

Matilda Honey is inspired by Matilda from the Matilda children’s book and movie.

Mudblood, and Muggle, are from “Harry Potter”.

Neila is an original character I created for use in my “Sofia the First” stories. For more about Neila, see my stories “The Newest Princess”, “Incident at Royal Prep”, “Being Summoned”, “A Scarlet Evening”, and “The Storm”.

Neuralyzer is from “Men in Black”. During the time that Violet is a time traveling Voyager, Voyager Command would have managed to get a hold of a neuralyzer, would have reverse engineered it, then mass produced it for Voyager use.

Omni, and Voyagers, are from the “Voyagers!” TV series.

Serafina Rosario is an original character I created for my “Sofia the First” stories. Serafina also appears in my stories “Sisters”, “Changes”, and “Enchancia Castle”.

Spruce is originally from the “Sofia the First” episode “Minding the Manor”.

The dream that Jeremiah had was the idea of SailorWednesdayMercury, and was inspired by the “Sailor Moon” episode “Awaken the Sleeping Beauty: Mamoru’s Distress”.

The Scarlet Warrior (A.K.A. Scarlet) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlet) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlet Katherine Felchenerow) is a character created by Jacob Voronkov, and is used in my stories with permission from Jacob Voronkov. Meanwhile, the character of Colette is a character that I and Jacob Voronkov created, and is based on Bayonetta from the video game “Bayonetta” (please note that Colette, and Madam Collette of Enchancia Castle, are two different characters who are not related in any way, shape, or form).

The scene with Colette and Violet talking was the idea of Jacob Voronkov (with Jacob Voronkov providing some of the dialog for that scene).

Valentina Androcasia and her father are original characters I created for this story (and for possible use in my other stories as well).

Valtor is from “Winx Club”.

Warehouse Ten is from my stories “Changes” and “Enchancia Castle”. It is a warehouse housing paranormal artifacts which existed before the current Warehouse 13 (as seen in the TV series “Warehouse 13”).

Disclaimer

Creamy, everything associated to him and the other original ideas from Jolly Roger Brat are the property of Jolly Roger Brat, and are used in this story with the permission of Jolly Roger Brat.

Danika Leah Knight, Ingrid/Marley, Jeremiah Eli Cook, everything associated to them and the other original ideas from SailorWednesdayMercury are the property of SailorWednesdayMercury, and are used in this story with the permission of SailorWednesdayMercury.

“Harry Potter” and everything associated to it © Bloomsbury Publishing, Arthur A. Levine Books, Chris Columbus, Alfonso Cuarón, Mike Newell, David Yates, David Heyman, Chris Columbus, Mark Radcliffe, David Barron, J. K. Rowling, Steve Kloves, Michael Goldenberg, Heyday Films, 1492 Pictures, and Warner Bros. Pictures.

“Matilda” and everything associated to it © Roald Dahl, Scholastic Books, and TriStar Pictures.

“Men in Black” and everything associated to it © Amblin Entertainment, MacDonald/Parkes Productions, P+M Image Nation, Hemisphere Media Capital, and Columbia Pictures.

“Sailor Moon” and everything associated to it © Toei Animation, Madman Entertainment, and Viz Media.

“Sofia the First” and everything associated to it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell, and Disney.

The Scarlet Warrior and the other original ideas from Jacob Voronkov are the property of Jacob Voronkov, and are used in my stories with the permission of Jacob Voronkov.

“Torchwood” and everything associated to it © BBC.

“Voyagers!” and everything associated to it © James D. Parriot Productions, Universal Television (MCA), and Scholastic Productions.

“Warehouse 13” and everything associated with it © Universal Cable Productions, NBC Universal Television Distribution, and SyFy.

“Winx Club” and everything associated to it © Rainbow Srl.

I only own Candice Cooper, Dorrie Cooper, Eleanor Lewis, Eric Androcasia, Gracie Bryant, Matthew, Neila, the Starwell family (including Adair, and Mr. Starwell), Serafina Rosario, Valentina Androcasia, Warehouse Ten, and the Starwell’s restaurant.


	43. Chapter 43

Dorrie - a Sofia the First fanfic

I now give you Chapter 43 of “Dorrie”, which picks up where Chapter 42 ended. Please note at the end of this chapter, just past the author’s notes and the disclaimer, there is a special surprise.

Chapter 43: Interesting Twists

Two new faces

As the students at Hexley Hall were getting ready for the school day, the students over at Royal Prep were also getting ready for the school day. As Sofia was walking to her homeroom, Miss Flora flew up to her.

“Good morning, Princess Sofia” Miss Flora smiled.

“Good morning, Miss Flora” Sofia smiled back. “What may I do for you?”.

“We have a new student starting school at Royal Prep” Miss Flora announced. “I was wondering if she could hang around you today, so she can get use to her new surroundings?”.

“Of course” Sofia gladly agreed.

Miss Flora then waved over a ten-year-old girl of Russian descent.

“Princess Sofia” Miss Flora started, “this is Princess Natalia Yermakova of Zarainia”. Miss Flora then turned to Natalia. “Princess Natalia, this is Princess Sofia of Enchancia”.

“A pleasure to meet you, Princess Sofia” Natalia said in a thick Russian accent.

“It’s nice to meet you, Princess Natalia” Sofia smiled. “Please, just call me Sofia”.

“Thank you, Sofia” Natalia smiled back. “And please call me Natalia”.

“Natalia it is” Sofia happily said as she and Natalia warmly shook hands.

“The two of you have the same homeroom” Miss Flora informed Sofia and Natalia. “Princess Natalia’s class schedule will begin tomorrow. For today, Princess Natalia, you will accompany Princess Sofia to her classes, getting a feel for our school as you go along”.

At that point, the bell rung, indicating that school was beginning for the day. Throughout the day, Natalia and Sofia got to know each other, and soon became friends. Soon, it was time to go home for the day.

“Thank you, Sofia, for showing me around today” Natalia said, grateful.

“You’re welcome, Natalia” Sofia smiled as she and Natalia hugged. “I’ll see you tomorrow”.

“I vill see you tomorrow” Natalia started. “I mean, I will see you tomorrow. My English good. My pronunciation, still working on that”.

“You’ll get it” Sofia cheerfully said. “I can help you as we go along, if you like?”.

“I vould like that, Sofia” Natalia smiled. “Thank you”.

As Natalia climbed about her flying carriage, Sofia waved to her new friend. The flying carriage then took flight. As Sofia walked to her flying carriage, her amulet glowed for a few moments, then returned to normal.

“A new gift?” Sofia thought to herself as she touched her amulet. “I wonder what it is?”.

Back at Enchancia Castle, Sofia was in her room, reading some history as a homework assignment. As she read, she became very interested in a side piece of history that was included as a brief note.

“I wonder if the castle library has anything on this?” Sofia asked herself out loud. “I’d really like to find out more”.

At that moment, Sofia’s amulet glowed, and before Sofia knew it, a man appeared in front of her.

“Please don’t be alarmed” the man reassured Sofia. “I am a gift from your amulet. Just as you may call on princesses for help, you may call on me for help as well. My name is Mr. Crafton”.

“It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Crafton” Sofia smiled. “So, when you’re done helping me with something, do you go back to where you came from like the princesses do?”.

“In that respect, I differ from the princesses who come to help you” Mr. Crafton explained. “I’m not a real person. I’m a sentient part of your amulet - an avatar projection if you will - here to give you educational help, along with practical advice when needed”.

“I see” Sofia remarked, impressed.

“Shall we get started?” Mr. Crafton suggested. “I believe you wanted to know more about the Haskdell Advance? It took place roughly two hundred years ago when two kingdoms were at war with each other”.

Sofia listened as Mr. Crafton explained about the piece of history Sofia was interested in. Mr. Crafton had a way of making history come alive which held Sofia’s interest. Sofia thought to herself that it was going to be nice having her own personal teacher.

The next day

It was afternoon at Enchancia Castle. After Dorrie, Candice, and Calista had returned home from school, King Roland had sent Candice on a special mission while Dorrie helped out in the stables, and Calista went to do some homework. 

In a few minutes, Candice landed her broom in front of the apothecary shop owned by Lucinda’s father. Candice dismounted her broom, and walked inside.

“Ah, Candice!” Lucinda’s father smiled at Candice. “What may I do for you?”.

“I’m here to see Jeremiah” Candice answered as she held up a large envelope. “King Roland wanted me to give this to him”.

“Jeremiah” Lucinda’s father called out. “You have a visitor”.

Jeremiah came out from the back room of the shop where he had been working.

“Jeremiah” Candice started with a smile, “King Roland wanted me to give this to you. With what happened at the dance contest, he didn’t get a chance to present this to you”.

Jeremiah opened the large envelope, and brought out a certificate which read:

First place in the Dunwitty teen (ages twelve to twenty-one) dance off. This certificate awarded to Jeremiah Eli Cook and Danika Leah Knight for outstanding dancing.

“Please thank King Roland for me and Danika” Jeremiah smiled at Candice.

At that moment, Lucinda and her mother happily raced into the shop.

“Danika’s about five minutes away” Lucinda announced.

“Jeremiah” Lucinda’s mother started, “are you ready?”.

“Oh, yes” Jeremiah happily answered.

“Ready for what?” Candice asked, curious.

“Well, I’m twenty-years-old, and Danika is eighteen-years-old” Jeremiah answered. “And, I’m going to ask Danika to marry me”.

“Oh, that’s wonderful!” Candice exclaimed in glee.

In a few minutes, Danika walked into the shop.

“Hello, everybody” Danika smiled at everybody.

“Candice just brought our first place certificate for the teen dance off” Jeremiah informed Danika.

“It also comes with a gift certificate that can be used at the village general store” Candice announced as she brought out the gift certificate, and handed it to Jeremiah and Danika.

“That’s wonderful!” Danika happily said. 

“Danika” Jeremiah started as he brought out a small jewelry box, and got down on one knee. “I’ve been thinking about this for a while now, and with what happened at the dance off, I didn’t want to wait any longer. Danika, the love of my life, my one and only. Will you marry me?”. 

“Oh, yes!” Danika exclaimed in happiness. “I will gladly marry you, Jeremiah”.

Jeremiah opened up the small jewelry box, and brought out an engagement ring. Jeremiah then put the ring on Danika’s finger.

“Congratulations, you two” Lucinda’s father smiled at Jeremiah and Danika. “May the two of you have a long and happy life together”.

As a small celebration took place in the apothecary shop, a man, a woman, and an eight-year-old girl came into the village aboard a small wagon.

“So, this is Dunwitty?” the woman remarked.

“We’ve made it” the man smiled. “Let’s go and find our son”.

Early that evening

At Enchancia Castle, in Sofia’s room, Sofia, Dorrie, and Candice were doing homework together. With them was Mr. Crafton, who Sofia had just introduced Dorrie and Candice to.

“Young ladies” Mr. Crafton announced, “I’ve gone over your homework, and the three of you have done an outstanding job”.

Sofia, Dorrie, and Candice smiled with pride.

“Time for a pop quiz” Mr. Crafton suggested. “Princess Sofia, it is up to a princess to be ready to greet visiting royalty at a moment’s notice. How would you address Annora the Witch Queen if she were to visit Enchancia Castle?”.

“That’s an easy one” Sofia smiled. “I would curtsy to her, and say Blessed Be, Queen Annora”.

“And the meaning of Blessed Be is?” Mr. Crafton asked.

“It is a witch and warlock greeting that wishes good things upon the person being greeted” Sofia answered.

“Very good” Mr. Crafton smiled.

“Dorrie and Candice have been teaching me about witch and warlock culture” Sofia admitted.

“Lady Candice” Mr. Crafton started, “what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

“A sleeping potion so powerful, it is known as the Draught of the Living Dead” Candice answered.

“Nicely done” Mr. Crafton praised Candice, before turning to Dorrie. “Lady Dorrie, what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?”.

“Simply different names for the same plant” Dorrie answered, “also known as aconite”.

“Excellent” Mr. Crafton smiled. 

Sofia, Dorrie, and Candice took a break, and soon were discussing the happy news that Jeremiah had asked Danika to marry him. Mr. Crafton heard what the girls had been talking about, and walked over.

"I believe that when you find love, you hold onto it and cherish it because there is nothing finer, and it may never come again” Mr. Crafton observed. “And that, my dears, is the most important thing I could teach you".

Sofia, Dorrie, and Candice smiled at Mr. Crafton’s observation. They had never heard a truer statement in their young lives.

Elsewhere that evening

In Dunwitty, at the Magwin house, a knock came at the front door. Lucinda’s mother answered the door, and discovered a man, a woman, and an eight-year-old girl standing there.

“May I help you?” Lucinda’s mother asked.

“Is this the Magwin residence?” the woman asked.

“Yes, it is” Lucinda’s mother answered.

“I’m Doctor Anna Li Cook” the woman introduced herself. “This is my husband, Joseph Seth Cook, and our daughter, Samantha”.

“Everybody just calls me Sam” Samantha shyly volunteered.

“You’re Jeremiah’s family” Lucinda’s mother happily acknowledged. “Jeremiah has told us a lot about you. Please, come in”.

Anna, Joseph, and Sam walked inside as Lucinda’s mother showed them to a couch in the living room. Jeremiah’s family sat down on the couch, as Lucinda’s mother sat down in a chair.

“Jeremiah isn’t here at the moment” Lucinda’s mother announced. “He’s at our apothecary shop with my husband finishing up an order to be delivered tomorrow to the royal sorcerer of Enchancia. Jeremiah and my husband should be here in just a little bit”.

“We’ve missed our son terribly” Anna confessed. “It will be wonderful seeing him again”.

“We think the world of him here in Dunwitty” Lucinda’s mother smiled. “He’s a fine young man. But, before I do anything else, let me get you each something to drink”.

Lucinda’s mother waved her wand, and a tray with some hot drinks appeared on a table facing the couch.

“Some hot cider for you and your husband” Lucinda’s mother said to Anna, “and a hot chocolate for your daughter”.

“Jeremiah wrote that you were a witch” Anna said to Lucinda’s mother. “I’m a witch as well - a good witch, who is also a medical doctor”.

“And I’m a baker by trade” Joseph announced. “We’ll be moving here to Dunwitty since our community, Silvermist Village, was invaded by Valtor’s agent, Zahida”.

“These are dark times” Lucinda’s mother shuddered. “Valtor and his agents causing trouble, and Neila and her followers rampaging across the countryside. It’s getting to the point where we free witches are living in fear every day”.

“You’re on the run from Neila, aren’t you?” Anna gently asked.

“Yes” Lucinda’s mother confessed. “My husband and I, along with our daughter, ran away from Neila the first chance we got. We didn’t want to be connected to Neila”.

“It’s a story I’ve heard all too often” Anna noted. “I’ve lost count of the number of witches I’ve encountered who were forced to work for Neila, then escaped the first chance they got. So many of us are in fear of Neila. Even the once proud witch and warlock village of Wendarby is a shell of its former self, with many of its inhabitants moving to get away from the threat of Neila”.

“My husband, my daughter, and I originally came from Wendarby” Lucinda’s mother recalled. “Neila came to our estate one night and forced us to join her ranks. We were with Neila for a while before we managed to escape. We haven’t been back to Wendarby since. We often felt that would be the first place Neila would look for us”.

“A wise move” Anna agreed. “Are there any other escapees of Neila here in Dunwitty?”.

“There is one other family here in Dunwitty that has escaped from Neila - the Starwells” Lucinda’s mother answered.

“Then I can be of help” Anna announced. “I can erect a magical shield around Dunwitty which will keep Neila and her followers from entering this village. We had such a shield around Silvermist Village. It kept Neila and her followers at bay. Too bad it didn’t work against Zahida and her forces, but it only works against evil witches and warlocks, not other evil forces”.

“Good thing I turned good, thanks to my daughter” Lucinda‘s mother smiled. “I’m really quite a happier person now”.

At that moment, the front door opened, and in walked Jeremiah, followed by Mr. Magwin. Jeremiah then noticed his parents, and Sam, sitting there.

“Mom, Dad!” Jeremiah happily exclaimed. “Sam!”.

Anna, Joseph, and Sam raced off the couch and went over to Jeremiah.

“You’re looking good, son” Joseph smiled at Jeremiah.

“It’s so good to see you” Anna happily said as she hugged Jeremiah.

“Mom, Dad - it’s so good to see you” Jeremiah smiled. “And Sam, you’ve grown into a beautiful young lady”.

As Jeremiah, his parents, and sister reconnected with each other, Lucinda’s mother and father smiled at the happy scene.

Meanwhile, at Scarlet’s palace in Cinnibar, Scarlet, Colette, and Simon (the Royal Constable of Cinnibar) were having a late meal together.

"I'm confident at this point that Constance is my least favorite villain apart from Neila" Colette stated as she, Scarlet, and Simon feasted on their dinner.

"I knew Goodwin the Great" Scarlet remembered as she sighed. "He always considered Constance his greatest failure".

"I can see why" Simon remarked.

"Well, it's like I always say - you either die a hero or live long enough to see yourself become the villain" Scarlet mused. 

At that same moment, on a hill overlooking Dunwitty, Constance looked upon the village with anger.

“I will have my revenge on those who kept me from the Crystal of Aurora” Constance said in anger to herself. “I swear it!”.

“Then let me help you” a man’s voice came from behind her.

Constance turned around to see Valtor standing there.

“Your wings!” Constance exclaimed in shock, noticing that Valtor’s wings were now gone.

“You’re not the only one with an ax to grind” Valtor said to Constance. “Come with me”.

Valtor waved his hand, and a magical portal appeared out of nowhere. In a few moments, he and Constance walked through the portal, and disappeared.

A few days later

Jeremiah stepped through the doors of the local bakery where his father, Joseph, stood looking at the front part of the bakery.

“Were you successful, Dad?” Jeremiah asked.

“Yes” Joseph smiled. “The baker and I came to mutually agreeable terms, and this bakery is now my property”.

“That’s wonderful, Dad” Jeremiah smiled. “I know how much you like baking, and everybody back in Silvermist Village enjoyed your bakery there”.

“I even got this bakery at a cheaper price than I had expected” Joseph remarked. “The baker was eager to sell - something about an unfortunate incident involving a past villagers ball where he was commissioned to make a huge cake. Turns out the cake didn’t go over too well, and business dropped off as a result”.

“Well, I’m sure if anybody can turn this bakery around, it’s you” Jeremiah happily said. “Has Mom had any luck finding a place to set up her medical practice?”.

“Actually, yes” Joseph answered. “She’s found an office to rent which will fit the bill nicely. All she has to do is to get set up, and start business”.

“Good” Jeremiah said, pleased. “And what about Sam’s schooling?”.

“Taken care of” Joseph reported. “She starts today at Hexley Hall. The headmaster there was nice enough to rush her paperwork so she could get started. It will be a good place for her to develop her magical abilities”.

“I hope she’ll be okay?” Jeremiah wondered. “Sam can be shy around strangers”.

“I know” Joseph admitted. “We’ll hope for the best”.

At Hexley Hall, eight-year-old Sam was settling into the routine at the school. It soon became apparent that she was painfully shy, and that caught the attention of two ten-year-old boys.

“Hello, wallflower” one of the boys mocked Sam.

“What’s the matter?” the other boy mocked. “We not good enough for you?”.

“Just leave me alone” Sam pleaded in a low voice.

“Oh! Just leave me alone!” one of the two boys mocked. “And if we don’t?”.

“That’s enough!” a girl’s voice came from behind the two boys.

The two boys turned around to see an angry seven-year-old Calista standing there.

“Oh! Isn’t that sweet!” one of the boys taunted Calista. “The baby that roared!”.

At that moment, both boys felt hands firmly grabbing their shoulders. The hands belonged to ... Dorrie and Candice.

“You were told that’s enough!” Dorrie barked at the two boys.

“And what are you gonna do about it ... witch?!” one of the boys mocked.

“Why don’t we go into that classroom and discuss it?” Candice suggested with a wicked grin.

“Yes” the other boy mocked. “Let’s go into that room and discuss it”.

The two boys, along with Dorrie and Candice, walked into an unoccupied classroom, and shut the door behind them as Calista and Sam watched. In a few moments, a frightened cry came from both boys. Suddenly, both boys opened the door, and ran from the classroom.

“Holy slark!” the one boy said to the other, scared. “I didn’t know they could do that!”.

“The one had fur!” the other boy exclaimed. “And the other had horns!”.

The two boys went screaming down the hall as Dorrie and Candice walked out of the classroom, looking normal. Dorrie and Candice then walked over to Calista and Sam.

“You two okay?” Dorrie asked Calista and Sam.

“Yes” Calista and Sam answered.

“You must be Jeremiah’s sister?” Candice smiled at Sam.

“Yes” Sam answered, nervous.

“Welcome to Hexley Hall” Dorrie smiled as she shook Sam’s hand. “I hope you won’t judge all of us by those two bullies? The vast majority of us here are really quite nice”.

“What happened in the classroom?” Calista asked Dorrie and Candice, puzzled.

“It was the craziest thing” Dorrie answered.

“All we did was stare them down, and they suddenly freaked out” Candice added. “You’d think they had been drinking hard pumpkin juice the way they were acting”.

“Well, we’ve better get going” Dorrie said of her and Candice. “It’s study hall for us”.

“Nice to meet you” Candice smiled at Sam.

As Dorrie and Candice walked away, Sam turned toward Calista.

“Thank you for ... sticking up for me” Sam said in a nervous, but grateful, way to Calista. “In case you haven’t noticed, I’m kind of ...”.

“Shy?” Calista finished.

“Yes” Sam said, embarrassed. 

“Well, we’re both new here” Calista smiled at Sam. “And we newbies have to stick together. Friends?”.

“Friends” Sam happily agreed.

Down the hall, Dorrie and Candice looked around before rounding a corner. Seeing that they were alone, they talked to each other freely.

“That was naughty of us, wasn’t it?” Candice chuckled.

“But Candice” Dorrie chuckled back. “You talk like that’s a bad thing?”.

“We sure frightened those two bullies” Candice smiled. “Lucky thing you can change into a werewolf and back again at will”.

“It’s a Cosmarune family legacy that only manifests itself once every ten or so generations” Dorrie explained. “From what I’ve read in the family history, it’s a rare ability passed down from long ago when a female member of the family and a male member of a werewolf clan fell in love, and got married”.

“I must have inherited your transformation ability when Maleficent created me” Candice theorized. “However, I can’t transform into a werewolf like you. When I transform, I get ... Maleficent’s horns. She must have used her DNA as part of my creation”. Candice thought for a moment, then continued. “Think anyone will believe those bullies about us?”.

“Nah” Dorrie said in a reassuring tone. “They’ll think those two are nuts ... or making up a fantastic story to cover their bullying activities. In any case, I wouldn’t worry about it. After all, it’s not like we’ve ever transformed in public”.

“Good point” Candice said, relieved.

Later, in Valtor’s lair

Valtor and Constance were sitting at a table when Zahita appeared in a puff of smoke.

“It took you long enough to get here!” Valtor snapped at Zahita.

“Well, it’s a time consuming job running a captured village” Zahita pointed out, before taking a good look at Valtor. “What happened to your wings?!”.

“Danika Knight’s amulet cursed me” Valtor explained. “I’ll eventually get even with her for that. But first things first. I need to find a way to reverse this blasted curse!”.

“I may have a way of reversing the curse” Zahita responded. “It would involve a very powerful potion that needs a variety of hard to get ingredients. The problem is that the potion only works against certain curses. There is no guarantee it would reverse your curse”.

“It’s a chance I’m willing to take!” Valtor exclaimed.

“I’ll have to go back to my workshop, and look up the recipe for the potion” Zahita explained. “Then, I’ll need to gather the required ingredients. Since the ingredients for the potion are hard to get, it might take some time to get them”.

“Then take Constance with you” Valtor directed. “The two of you can split up the task of looking for the ingredients, saving time in the process”.

“Constance and I will leave for my workshop immediately” Zahita said.

As Zahita and Constance walked away from the table, Valtor found himself lost in thought.

“This has to work!” Valtor thought to himself in desperation. “It has to!”.

Meanwhile, in Dunwitty

In the house where Cornelia Rose lived with Danika, the two sat at the kitchen table talking.

“I’m so happy for you and Jeremiah” Cornelia happily said to Danika. “What are your plans once you marry Jeremiah?”.

“Jeremiah’s father has offered us a room in the bakery” Danika announced. “Jeremiah will continue to work at the apothecary shop, and I’ll work part time at the bakery when I’m not attending Alfea College for Fairies”.

“Sounds like you have everything worked out” Cornelia smiled. “Which brings me to some news of my own”.

“What news would that be?” Danika asked, interested.

“I’ve received a job offer” Cornelia started. “The Post Medieval Art Museum wants me ... as it’s new director”.

“Oh, that’s wonderful, Cornelia!” Danika exclaimed in happiness.

“It would mean, however, that I would have to leave Dunwitty” Cornelia pointed out. “I would have to live full time near the museum. I haven’t given them an answer yet. I wanted to discuss it with you first”.

“Then you must tell them yes ... immediately” Danika urged. “This is too good an opportunity for you to pass up”.

“I don’t want to leave you high and dry” Cornelia said, concerned, to Danika.

“I’ll be fine” Danika reassured Cornelia. “I’ll have Jeremiah and his family. It’s time to think of yourself”.

“Then I’ll do it ... under one condition” Cornelia relented.

“And what condition would that be?” Danika asked.

“That you allow me to give you and Jeremiah this house as a wedding gift” Cornelia announced.

“Oh, Cornelia” Danika started, “that’s way too much”.

“Please accept it” Cornelia pleaded. “I want to see you and Jeremiah get off on the right foot”.

“At least let Jeremiah and I pay for the house” Danika offered.

“Not necessary” Cornelia smiled. “Remember, I’m very rich. I have more than I could ever know what to do with. I’d love to see the two of you have this house”.

“Then, we accept” Danika said, pleased. “Thank you”.

A while later, at the apothecary shop

As Jeremiah and Lucinda’s father were filling an order in the apothecary shop, Danika happily walked in.

“Jeremiah” Danika beamed, “I have some good news”.

“Cornelia is giving us a wedding gift” Jeremiah started. “The house?!”.

“How could you know that?” Danika asked, taken off guard. “I only just found out about it a short while ago”.

“You’re right” Jeremiah responded, puzzled. “How could I have known that? It seems like lately, after being helped by the Crystal of Aurora, I seem to know things before they happen”.

“There is a legend connected to the Crystal of Aurora” Lucinda’s father announced. “Let me see if I can remember the exact phrase. Ah, yes. If the person being helped is pure of heart, the Crystal of Aurora will give extra from its heart”.

“Are you saying the Crystal of Aurora gave me the gift of seeing things before they happen?” Jeremiah asked.

“It would appear so, my boy” Lucinda’s father smiled. 

“Well, imagine that” Jeremiah said, impressed.

“So, what’s this about Cornelia giving the two of you a wedding gift?” Lucinda’s father asked Danika.

“Cornelia is giving Jeremiah and I her house here in Dunwitty” Danika answered. “She’ll be leaving soon ... to be the new director of the Post Medieval Art Museum”.

“Oh, that’s wonderful news!” Lucinda’s father exclaimed, pleased. “Cornelia gets a fine position, and the two of you get a house of your own out of it”.

“I feel strange accepting such a grand gift” Jeremiah admitted. “We should make payments to Cornelia for it”.

“I already suggested that, and Cornelia won’t hear of it” Danika pointed out. “You know how Cornelia gets once she puts her mind to something”.

“I know” Jeremiah smiled.

“I can’t think of a finer gift for a wonderful young couple” Lucinda’s father happily said to Jeremiah and Danika. “The two of you are truly blessed”.

April in Dunwitty

A month and a half had passed since Jeremiah had asked Danika to marry him. It was now April in the village, and Danika sat at a table in her and Jeremiah’s house. As Danika sat at the table, she started writing in her journal:

It is a fine spring day here in Dunwitty. It’s been half a month since Jeremiah and I were married, and life couldn’t be happier. It was a wonderful wedding ceremony, held in the ballroom of Enchancia Castle (thanks to the generosity of King Roland and Queen Miranda). All of our friends attended the wedding, and a fine time was had by all. Dorrie and Candice even entertained us with a magic show in their official capacity as the royal magicians of Enchancia.

I recently received a letter from Cornelia. She’s settling in nicely as the new director of the Post Medieval Art Museum. She tells me that Bryce Twigley is working on another exhibit for the museum - a series of paintings of the “new” royal castle in Zumaria which Queen Cecily, King Marcus, and Princess Vivian moved into a few months earlier.

Jeremiah’s family is settling in nicely here in the village. Jeremiah’s father has turned the bakery into a huge success, with everybody praising him for his fine baked goods. Business at the bakery is so good that Jeremiah’s father has been able to hire some assistant bakers to help him. Before that, I helped out part time at the bakery. Since I now have some free time that use to be taken up helping out at the bakery, I’ve decided, with Jeremiah’s blessing, to set up a tea room in the large room of our house which use to serve as Cornelia’s gallery. The tea room is open during the afternoon, and has become quite popular here in the village.

Jeremiah’s mother is also settling in nicely here in the village. Her medical practice offers women’s health services, and has become quite popular with the women of the village. Jeremiah’s mother even has Violet, Dorrie, and Candice, along with Annice Fortescue, running a clinic for expectant mothers once a week. Since Dorrie and Candice are in the early stages of training to be midwives, they’ve welcomed the chance to help out in the clinic.

Jeremiah’s sister, Sam, is also settling in nicely. Sam’s shyness is slowly going away, thanks to Calista who has become a fast friend to Sam. Calista and Sam have recently joined Mrs. Hanshaw’s rapidly growing Buttercup troop, and are enjoying themselves very much.

At that point, a knock came at the door. Danika got up and answered the door. Standing there were Dorrie and Candice.

“Good morning, girls” Danika warmly greeted. “Please, come in”.

Dorrie and Candice walked into the house, as Danika showed them to the front room. The three then sat down.

“We’re on our way to meet some friends” Dorrie smiled.

“It’s a perfect Saturday for that” Danika smiled back.

“Candice and I wanted to see how you are settling in” Dorrie announced.

“Jeremiah and I are doing wonderfully” Danika happily answered. “I’ve never been happier”.

“That’s wonderful to hear” Candice said, pleased. “By the way, I’ve got that recipe you were looking for”.

“Excellent!” Danika exclaimed in happiness. “That seed cake is exactly what I’m looking to serve in the tea room”.

Dorrie and Candice smiled, pleased that Danika was pleased.

“By the way” Danika started, “will the two of you be attending this afternoon’s spring festival?”.

“Oh, yes” Dorrie happily responded. “Candice and I are looking forward to it”.

The Dunwitty Spring Festival

That afternoon, the people of the village gathered in the village square as Edward Napier, the Mayor of Dunwitty, stepped forward.

“Welcome to our annual Dunwitty Spring Festival” Mayor Napier happily announced. “You’ll find plenty of fun activities, as well as a variety of delicious food. But first, one of our newest citizens, Doctor Anna Li Cook, would like to give our festival a special blessing”.

Anna walked up, and raised her wand. 

“May this festival, and this village, be blessed” Anna said as she shot a magical beam of energy into the sky. In a few moments, the sky around the village turned bright pink, then quickly returned to normal. The crowd cheered, pleased with the display.

“Let the festivities commence” Mayor Napier proclaimed.

As everybody enjoyed the activities and the food, Lucinda’s mother walked up to Anna.

“I take it what you did was to set up the magical shield?” Lucinda’s mother asked Anna.

“Yes” Anna acknowledged. “Now, Dunwitty is protected from evil witches and warlocks”.

“How exactly does it work?” Lucinda’s mother wanted to know.

“It repels evil witches and warlocks” Anna explained. “If an evil witch or warlock tries to pass through the shield, the witch or warlock will have a huge sense of fear come over them, so much so that they’ll be forced to turn back. Anybody else will be unaffected”.

“Excellent” Lucinda’s mother said, pleased.

“I decided to disguise the setting up of the shield as a blessing” Anna confided to Lucinda’s mother. “After all, we wouldn’t want to start a panic. Besides, now that we have such a tactical advantage, why announce it to the world?”.

“Good point” Lucinda’s mother agreed.

Elsewhere in the village square, Sofia was with Dorrie and Candice. The three sniffed the air, and picked up on the delicious aroma coming from one of the food carts.

“Italian Sausage!” Sofia and Dorrie said in glee.

“Can’t say I’ve ever tried it” Candice admitted. “I was only created last year, so I haven’t had the chance to sample all the food the world has to offer”.

“Well, we have to start fixing that right now” Sofia smiled. “Let Operation Italian Sausage begin!”.

Sofia, Dorrie, and Candice walked over to the food cart, and each got an Italian Sausage sandwich loaded with peppers and onions. Candice took a bite of her sandwich, and instantly fell in love.

“Oh, my!” Candice happily exclaimed. “This is delicious!”.

“She’s hooked!” Dorrie giggled to Sofia.

Meanwhile, in Valtor’s lair, Zahita and Constance walked up to Valtor.

“We have the final ingredient for the potion” Zahita announced.

“The final ingredient, the Maysak flower, only blooms in the spring” Constance added.

“Then it’s time to get this potion made” Valtor announced. “I’ve waited long enough”.

(End of Chapter 43).

Author’s notes

Alfea College for Fairies is from “Winx Club”.

Annice Fortescue is from Chapter 19 of “Dorrie”.

Apothecary shop: a shop where medicines are sold (an old fashioned version of a pharmacy). The apothecary shop run by Lucinda’s father, because he is a warlock, also sells magical potions.

Bryce Twigley is from the “Sofia the First” episode “Clover Time”.

Calista is originally from the “Sofia the First” episode “Gone with the Wand”.

Cornelia Rose is an original character created by A.t. for this story.

Danika Leah Knight, Doctor Anna Li Cook, Jeremiah Eli Cook, Joseph Seth Cook, Samantha “Sam” Cook , and Zahida are original characters created by SailorWednesdayMercury for this story.

Edward Napier, the Mayor of Dunwitty, is from my story “Lucinda Saves the Day”.

For more about Dorrie and Candice training to be midwifes, see Chapters 18, 19, 24, 34, and 36 of “Dorrie”. Also see those chapters for more about Violet being a midwife.

For more about the Starwells, see Chapters 14 and 15 of “Dorrie”.

Hard pumpkin juice: an alcoholic version of the juice made famous in “Harry Potter”. 

Having a female member of the Cosmarune family marry a werewolf was inspired by the “Underworld” movies. 

"I believe that when you find love, you hold onto it and cherish it because there is nothing finer, and it may never come again” Mr. Crafton observed. “And that, my dears, is the most important thing I could teach you" - in case this sounds familiar to some of you, it is a quote that Mr. Feeny used once in “Boy Meets World”.

“I even got this bakery at a cheaper price than I had expected” Joseph remarked. “The baker was eager to sell - something about an unfortunate incident involving a past villagers ball where he was commissioned to make a huge cake. Turns out the cake didn’t go over too well, and business dropped off as a result” - this is a reference to events seen in the “Sofa the First” episode “The Baker King”. Meanwhile, in regard to Jeremiah’s father buying the village bakery, SailorWednesdayMercury and I would like to acknowledge that Luiz4200, in his story “The Return of Birk Balthazar”, also had somebody buying the village bakery after the events seen in “The Baker King”. We thank Luiz4200 for being the inspiration for us doing a similar thing in this chapter of “Dorrie”.

I want to thank SailorWednesdayMercury for the help and ideas she has been providing for this story. Her continued help and ideas have been of great value, and I wanted readers to be aware of this.

In regard to the brief dinner scene with Scarlet, Colette, and Simon, this was the idea of Jacob Voronkov (who also supplied the dialog for that scene).

It was SailorWednesdayMercury’s idea to have Jeremiah ask Danika to marry him, as well as having Jeremiah’s parents and sister move to Dunwitty, and having Jeremiah’s sister attend Hexley Hall.

Maleficent, as seen in this story (and mentioned in this chapter), is the Maleficent of old from "Sleeping Beauty". Bringing in Maleficent into "Dorrie" was the idea of SailorWednesdayMercury. In regard to Maleficent, readers of my stories might recall that Maleficent of the Moors is mentioned in Chapter 2 of my story "A Royal Rift". To clear things up, we'll consider Maleficent from "Sleeping Beauty", and Maleficent of the Moors from "Maleficent", to be two separate characters. To further clear things up, Maleficent in "Dorrie" is mostly the "Sleeping Beauty" version, but also has some elements of Maleficent from “Disney Descendants” added in (such as Maleficent with child, and her way of talking).

Midwife: a woman skilled in aiding the delivery of babies.

Scarlet’s saying of you either die a hero or live long enough to see yourself become the villain is from “The Dark Knight”.

Simon (the Royal Constable of Cinnibar) is an original character created by Jacob Voronkov for this story.

Slark: a curse word I created for use in my “Sofia the First” stories - a way of swearing without actually swearing as it were (sort of like how shtako is used in the SyFy TV series “Defiance”).

The clinic that is run by Violet, Dorrie, Candice, and Annice was inspired by the Nonnatus House clinic seen in “Call the Midwife”.

The idea for Jeremiah being able to see things before they happen came from SailorWednesdayMercury.

The idea for a magical shield around Dunwitty came from SailorWednesdayMercury.

The “new” royal castle in Zumaria is a reference to the castle that Queen Cecily, King Marcus, and Princess Vivian move into in the “Sofia the First” episode “All The Sprite Moves”.

The original idea for Mr. Crafton came from Jacob Voronkov. Jacob suggested that Sofia’s amulet have an avatar projection that would give Sofia advice. I came up with the name of Mr. Crafton for that Avatar projection, and I based Mr. Crafton on Mr. Feeny from “Boy Meets World”.

The Post Medieval Art Museum was mentioned in the “Sofia the First” episode “Clover Time”.

The questions that Mr. Crafton asks Dorrie and Candice are taken from the first “Harry Potter” movie.

The Scarlet Warrior (A.K.A. Scarlet) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlet) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlet Katherine Felchenerow) is a character created by Jacob Voronkov, and is used in my stories with permission from Jacob Voronkov. Meanwhile, the character of Colette is a character that I and Jacob Voronkov created, and is based on Bayonetta from the video game “Bayonetta” (please note that Colette, and Madam Collette of Enchancia Castle, are two different characters who are not related in any way, shape, or form).

The Village of Wendarby is from my Sofia and Lucinda as teens series of stories.

Silvermist Village was created by SailorWednesdayMercury for this story.

Valtor is from “Winx Club”.

Zahida is from Chapter 18 of “Dorrie”.

Disclaimer

“Boy Meets World” and everything associated with it © Michael Jacobs Productions, Touchstone Television, and Disney-ABC Domestic Television.

“Call the Midwife” and everything associated with it © BBC, and Neal Street Productions.

Cornelia Rose, everything associated to her, and the other original ideas from A.t are the property of A.t, and are used in this story with the permission of A.t.

Danika Leah Knight, Doctor Anna Li Cook, Jeremiah Eli Cook, Joseph Seth Cook, Samantha “Sam” Cook, Zahida, everything associated to them and the other original ideas from SailorWednesdayMercury are the property of SailorWednesdayMercury, and are used in this story with the permission of SailorWednesdayMercury.

“Disney Descendants” and everything associated with it © Disney.

“Harry Potter” and everything associated with it © Bloomsbury Publishing, Arthur A. Levine Books, Chris Columbus, Alfonso Cuarón, Mike Newell, David Yates, David Heyman, Chris Columbus, Mark Radcliffe, David Barron, J. K. Rowling, Steve Kloves, Michael Goldenberg, Heyday Films, 1492 Pictures, and Warner Bros. Pictures.

“Sleeping Beauty” and everything associated with it © Disney.

“Sofia the First” and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell, and Disney.

“The Dark Knight” and everything associated with it © Legendary Pictures, DC Comics, and Warner Bros. Pictures.

The Scarlet Warrior and the other original ideas from Jacob Voronkov are the property of Jacob Voronkov, and are used in my stories with the permission of Jacob Voronkov.

“Underworld” and everything associated with it © Lakeshore Entertainment, and Screen Gems.

“Winx Club” and everything associated with it © Rainbow Srl.

I only own Annice Fortescue, Annora the Witch Queen, Candice Cooper, Dorrie Cooper, Mayor Edward Napier, Neila, Princess Natalia Yermakova, the Dunwitty Spring Festival, the Kingdom of Zarainia, the Maysak flower, the Starwells, and the Village of Wendarby. 

Seed Cake Recipe

Seed cake is a very old type of cake, which was very popular for hundreds of years. It was traditionally made for social gatherings, agricultural harvests and feast days, etc. And so the seed cake can truly be said to be the cake of the people. This is a very moist and tasty cake, and it will keep for days, so it is perfect for baking on the weekend and eating during the week after work. It is also a great cake for summer; instead of eating a chocolate cake, which is too heavy in the summer, try having a slice of this cake with a cup of tea or coffee, it really is delightful.

240g butter (soft), 240g caster sugar, 4 large eggs (beaten), 320g self raising flour (sieved), 4-6 tbsp milk (or single cream), 2 tbsp of demerara (natural brown) sugar, 30g caraway seeds, 3 tbsp of brandy, 1/2 tsp of ground mace, 1/2 tsp of ground nutmeg.

Pre-heat the oven to gas mark 4, 350F, 180C.

Prepare a cake tin - you will need a greased, 18 cm round cake tin - with the base lined with greaseproof or silicone paper (if it needs it) (good quality cake tins just need to be greased).

Beat the eggs in a medium sized bowl with a whisk. Then in another larger bowl cream the butter and sugar together until the mixture is pale and fluffy, then gradually whisk in the beaten eggs a little at a time. When all the egg, sugar and butter has been mixed, whisk in the caraway seeds, ground mace and ground nutmeg, then lightly fold in the sieved flour. Then add in the brandy, stirring it in.

Lastly add just enough milk (or single cream) to loosen the mixture and give the cake batter a good ‘dropping’ consistency (this means the mixture is neither wet nor dry, but will drop off a spoon when tipped). Once at this point, spoon the mixture into the prepared cake tin. Level off the surface with the back of a spoon and then finally sprinkle the demerara (natural brown) sugar all over the top.

Bake the seed cake in the center of the oven for about 40 to 50 minutes, or until a metal skewer comes out clean and hot. Cool in the tin for 10 minutes, then turn out on to a wire rack to cool further. This seed cake will taste even better after a day or two, so wrap it in foil or baking parchment and keep it in an air tight tin. It will keep for several days.


	44. Chapter 44

Dorrie - a Sofia the First fanfic

I now give you Chapter 44 of “Dorrie”, which picks up where Chapter 43 ended.

Chapter 44: A Time To Stand

Valtor’s cure

In Valtor’s lair, Zahida and Constance walked up to Valtor.

“We have the final ingredient for the potion” Zahida announced.

“The final ingredient, the Maysak flower, only blooms in the spring” Constance added.

“Then it’s time to get this potion made” Valtor announced. “I’ve waited long enough”.

In a little while, Zahida and Constance had managed to make the potion. They then handed the potion to Valtor, who drank it down quickly. Valtor then doubled over in pain.

“What ... is ... happening?!” Valtor demanded to know as the pain increased.

Zahida and Constance could do nothing but look on as Valtor fell to his knees, then rolled over onto his side in extreme pain. As Valtor started to shake, a glow surrounded his body as his wings slowly grew back. In a minute, the glow left Valtor’s body, and the pain went away. Valtor then raced over to a mirror, and discovered that his wings were now back.

“It worked!” Valtor exclaimed in glee. “It worked!”.

Zahida and Constance sighed in relief.

“You could have warned me in advance of the pain!” Valtor snapped as he slapped Zahida across the face.

“I believe I told you it was a powerful potion!” Zahida snapped back. “You’re lucky we were able to get all the ingredients. That stinking Candice Cooper tried to hide the Maysak flower from us. Turns out it was in the Enchancia Castle gardens all along”.

“That rotten clone!” Valtor said in anger of Candice. “She will pay for her interference!”.

A few nights later

At Enchancia Castle, a party was going on in the castle ballroom for some visiting royal guests. In a few moments, Baileywick walked into the ballroom with two guards from the village, and walked up to King Roland.

“Your Majesty” Baileywick began, “these guards are here to ... arrest Candice”.

“On what charge?!” Roland demanded to know.

“An hour ago, she and Valtor were witnessed to have destroyed a monument in the village” one of the guards answered. “That is a very serious offense”.

“Impossible!” Roland exclaimed. “Candice has been right here in the ballroom for the past hour and a half seeing to our guests. She hasn’t left the ballroom during that time, and has been visible to everybody here”.

“I can confirm that Candice has been here the entire time” Queen Cecily said as she walked up.

“Then, if it wasn’t Candice, who was with Valtor?” the other guard asked in shock.

“Who is my accuser?!” Candice demanded to know as she stormed up.

“We’re not allowed to give out that information” the first guard responded.

“But you’re allowed to come here and arrest me for something I didn’t do?!” Candice snapped. “I thought we had gotten over this I’m evil nonsense. Apparently not!”.

“Since King Roland, Queen Cecily, and everybody here can vouch for you being here, it’s obvious that a terrible mistake has been made” the other guard apologized.

“Am I never to be allowed to forget that Maleficent created me?!” Candice lashed out. “Did I ask to be created? No! But now that I’m here, I’ve been good. But does that count for anything? Apparently not!”.

“We apologize for all of this, Lady Candice” the first guard said in sympathy. “I can assure you a full investigation will be carried out immediately. After all, we can’t have people making false reports”.

“What is the condition of the monument?” Roland asked.

“Totally destroyed” the other guard answered.

“I’ll see to it that it is replaced as soon as possible” Roland promised.

“King Roland” Candice started as Dorrie and Violet walked up, “I’d like to pay for the replacement of the monument out of my personal fortune. Maybe that will prove once and for all that I’m not the evil thing some people would have you believe”.

“We’ll work something out” Roland said to Candice.

“Again, we apologize, Lady Candice” the first guard said as he and the other guard departed.

“Your Majesty” Violet started as she addressed Roland, “Dorrie and I should see Candice to her room”.

“She’s been through a lot just now” Dorrie added. “I think we could use some family time right about now”.

“I understand” Roland sadly acknowledged. “Candice, I’m very sorry you had to go through this”.

“Thank you, Your Majesty” Candice said gratefully.

“If I might make a suggestion?” Emperor Kwan said as he walked up. “I think it would be nice to have Candice, Dorrie, and Violet join the festivities here tonight”.

“That’s an excellent idea, Emperor Kwan” Roland smiled.

“I wouldn’t want to impose” Candice quietly said.

“I think after what you’ve been through, I think it would do you, your sister, and your mother a world of good” Queen Cecily pointed out to Candice. “I’m sure everybody here agrees”.

Everybody in the ballroom clapped in approval.

“It’s settled, then” Roland happily announced as he motioned Candice, Dorrie, and Violet to join the festivities.

It turned out to be a wonderful evening, with everybody having a good time. Candice was introduced to each guest, with each guest being quite impressed with Candice’s abilities. At one point, King Magnus’ royal sorcerer, Greylock the Grand, walked up.

“With your permission, King Roland, I’d like to talk to this charming young lady for a few minutes” Greylock requested.

“Of course” Roland agreed as Greylock and Candice walked away to talk.

“Lady Candice” Greylock started, “I’d like to say it is an honor to meet you. Princess Aileen has told me a lot about you”.

“Thank you, sir” Candice smiled. “Princess Aileen has told me a lot about you as well. I know her from afternoon classes at Hexley Hall”.

“And magic is exactly what I’d like to talk to you about” Greylock revealed. “Princess Aileen has informed me that you know a number of Maleficent’s spells, and that you use those spells for good. Since King Magnus is going to make a special announcement in a few weeks, I’d like to have a special magic trick to use at the announcement. I was wondering if you know of something special I could use for a grand occasion?”.

“I believe I know of something that would work nicely” Candice happily acknowledged. “I’ll make sure you have a copy of the spell before you leave”.

As Candice and Greylock talked, Dorrie and Violet looked on from a distance, and smiled.

“It’s wonderful seeing Candice being accepted like this” Dorrie happily observed.

“It really is” Violet happily agreed. “I think our Candice is going to be alright”.

Meanwhile, in the village, the two guards approached the Blackstone home. One of the guards knocked on the door. In a few moments, a man answered the door.

“Mr. Blackstone” the guard who had knocked started, “we need to have your son, Jason, come with us”.

“What is this about?” Mr. Blackstone wanted to know.

“Your son filed a false police report” the guard answered. “That is a serious offense. He will need to be questioned, and charged”.

“Jason!” Mr. Blackstone shouted. “Come here, now!”.

A teen boy approached, nervous. “What do you want, Dad?”.

“You’ve been accused of filing a false police report, Jason” Mr. Blackstone answered. “Why would you do such a thing?”.

Jason just stood there, silent.

“You know, young man, accusing an innocent person of a criminal act is a serious affair” the other guard informed Jason. “It is something that the law takes a very dim view of”.

“Who exactly was accused?” Mr. Blackstone asked.

“Lady Candice Cosmarune-Cooper” the guard answered. “Your son said he witnessed her and Valtor destroy a monument here in the village earlier this evening. We went to Enchancia Castle and discovered that Lady Candice was at the castle at that time. Therefore, your son accused an innocent person of a criminal act”.

“I’m very disappointed with you!” Mr. Blackstone snapped at Jason. “You should know that I’m aware of your unholy alliance with Valtor. And now, you’ve gotten yourself into serious trouble, obviously at Valtor’s bidding”.

At that point, Jason quickly brought out his wand. However, Mr. Blackstone grabbed the wand from Jason before Jason could do anything. The guards then handcuffed Jason, and led him away.

“You got me! So what?!” Jason mocked as he was being led away. “Yes, I lied about Candice being involved. She’s such a goody goody, and it was decided to bring her down a peg or two. I’m only sorry we didn’t succeed!”.

“Well, we’ll take that as a confession” one of the guards said to Jason as he was marched down the street.

The next day

In Cinnibar City's finest restaurant, Colette and Simon sat across from each other for a lunch date.

"So, Simon. Now that we're dating, I would like you to tell me a little bit more about your family. In return, I will tell you about mine" Colette suggested.

"My family is very well known for enforcing the laws in Cinnibar. My dad was Scarlett's constable before I was and I was his deputy. When he retired, Scarlett promoted me to his position" Simon explained as Colette smiled. "On top of that, my little sister, Caitlyn, is the sheriff of Cinnibar City".

At that moment, Colette and Simon looked up to see Scarlett standing there.

“Sorry for interrupting, you two” Scarlett apologized. “Something has come up”.

“What, old friend?” Colette asked, concerned.

“Valtor has been up to no good ... again” Scarlett started. “He tried to frame Candice for destroying a monument in Dunwitty last night. His plan backfired when a whole bunch of royal guests at Enchancia Castle were able to prove that Candice was at the castle at the time”.

“Why that no good rotten ...” Colette said of Valtor in disgust. “Is Candice all right?”.

“She’s fine” Scarlett reassured Colette. “Those at Enchancia Castle went out of their way to rally around her last night”.

“That’s good to know” Colette sighed in relief.

“As far as I’m concerned, this is the last straw where Valtor is concerned” Scarlett announced. “It’s time to send Valtor packing”.

“Count me in” Colette said as she stood up. “Candice is family, and I can’t let Valtor think he can get away with trying to ruin Candice’s good name”.

“I thought that would be your response” Scarlett smiled.

“If I may, Queen Scarlett?” Simon started. “I’d like to be a part of this as well. I’m quite well trained in the use of weapons, and the fact that somebody would mess with young Candice makes me sick”.

“Consider yourself to be added” Scarlett gratefully said.

A few hours later, at Scarlett’s palace, Scarlett, Colette, and Simon faced a large number of warriors that Scarlett had called in.

“You all know what our mission is” Scarlett announced. “To be honest, we’ll be facing an enemy whose forces are quite powerful. If anybody wants to withdraw before we get started, nothing will be said”.

The large number of warriors stood at attention, with nobody leaving.

“Then, let’s get to this” Scarlett said as she pulled out her wand, and created a magical portal. “Good luck to us all”.

Scarlett, Colette, Simon, and the large number of warriors quickly ran through the magical portal, and soon found themselves in a large passage inside of Valtor’s lair.

Attacking Valtor

As Scarlett, Colette, Simon, and the large number of warriors slowly made their way down the passage, a group of Valtor’s monsters spotted them, and opened fire with wands and other weapons. Scarlett’s warriors returned fire with their own wands and other weapons.

“Scarlett” Colette started, “we could use this fire fight to our advantage. If Valtor thinks we’re all in this passage ...”.

“He won’t be expecting you, me, and Simon to pop into his location out of nowhere” Scarlett finished.

“Simon, take my arm” Colette directed.

As Simon took Colette’s arm, Scarlett and Colette clapped their hands, and the three disappeared in a puff of smoke.

In a chamber of Valtor’s lair, Valtor turned to Zahida and Constance.

“What’s going on?!” Valtor demanded to know, hearing the fire fight.

“We’re under attack by a force of unknown warriors” Zahida reported.

At that moment, Scarlett, Colette, and Simon appeared in a puff of smoke inside of the chamber. Colette brought out a wand and quickly stunned Zahida and Constance as Valtor brought out a wand of his own. As Valtor attempted to aim his wand at Colette, Simon raised his pistol, fired, and shot the wand out of Valtor’s hand.

“It’s over, Valtor!” Scarlett yelled. “Surrender!”.

“Never!” Valtor shouted as he raced toward Scarlett.

Scarlett and Valtor started exchanging fist blows, and it became apparent very fast that the two were equally matched. At one point, Valtor outstretched his wings, and attempted to fly off as Scarlett produced a rope and managed to lasso Valtor’s ankle. Valtor then fell to the ground, stunned by the fall.

“As I said - it’s over!” Scarlett said to Valtor as she brought out a bracelet, and slapped it on Valtor’s wrist. The bracelet glowed for a few moments, then returned to normal.

“What have you done?!” Valtor demanded to know, shocked.

“The bracelet on your wrist has suppressed your magical abilities” Scarlett explained to Valtor. “As long as you have the bracelet on, you won’t be able to use your abilities. And you won’t be able to remove the bracelet on your own - it won’t allow you to”.

“What do you plan to do with me?” Valtor asked.

“You’ll be imprisoned ... in The Omega Dimension” Scarlett answered.

“You may have won this round” Valtor started, “but one day I will escape from The Omega Dimension, and I will make you pay for this”.

“Maybe, and maybe not” Scarlett countered.

While this was going on, Zahida had regained consciousness, and had pretended to be still unconscious while listening to what was going on. Zahida then quickly pulled out her wand, rolled over to Constance, and the two disappeared in a puff of smoke.

“Well, the two of them have made a clean escape” Colette said of Zahida and Constance, annoyed.

“But we have Valtor” Scarlett reminded Colette. “And he’s not escaping”.

A short while later, Scarlett’s large number of warriors were able to defeat Valtor’s monsters, bringing the battle to an end. Meanwhile, Silvermist Village, which had been under the control of Zahida’s forces, was liberated by a large force of soldiers, witches, and warlocks led by King Roland.

A few days later

In the Dunwitty Courthouse, Candice, Dorrie, and Violet were seated in a courtroom. They had been told that Jason Blackstone was the one who made the false report, working on behalf of Valtor. In a few moments, Jason was led into the courtroom by two guards, and was brought up before a man who was the judge that day.

“Jason Blackstone” the judge started, “with you having confessed to making a false police report against Lady Candice Cosmarune-Cooper, I am ready to pronounce your sentence. However, before I pronounce sentence, do you wish to say anything?”.

“I do not recognize the authority of this court to sentence me” Jason boasted. “Furthermore, I damn Candice Cooper as a traitor to the dark powers. One day she will answer for her treachery”.

“A traitor to the dark powers?” Candice stated as she stood up. “Know that I’ll wear that like a badge of honor. I, and other decent people, will always be around to protect the world from the dark powers. You can count on that!”.

Jason spit toward Candice in disgust.

“Enough, Mr. Blackstone!” the judge cautioned. “With you having been found guilty of making a false police report, this court sentences you to ...”.

Before the judge could finish, two puffs of gray smoke appeared next to Jason. Out of the smoke appeared ... Zahida and Constance who raised their wands and fired, knocking the guards next to Jason unconscious. At that same moment, Candice and Dorrie pulled out their wands and started firing at Zahida, Constance, and Jason.

As Zahida, Constance, and Jason took cover, Zahida and Constance held Jason as they raised their wands over their heads. In a few moments, the three disappeared in a puff of gray smoke.

“Well, that’s just great!” Dorrie exclaimed in disgust. “The three of them have escaped!”.

“They can’t hide forever” Violet pointed out. “One day, they will be captured”.

At that point, Jason’s parents, as well as Jason’s sister, who had also been in the courtroom, walked over to Candice.

“Lady Candice” Jason’s father started, “we are so sorry for the trouble that Jason has caused you. We’re very ashamed of Jason’s actions. If there is anything we can do for you, all you have to do is ask”.

“Thank you” Candice said gratefully. “I’d very much like us to be friends. There’s nothing to be gained from dwelling on what just happened. Let goodness rule the day ... not evil”.

“I agree” Jason’s father smiled as he and Candice hugged. It was a tender moment that made everybody in the courtroom smile in happiness.

A few hours later, in Jeremiah and Danika’s house, the two were having a conversation.

“I can’t believe that Valtor is finally gone” Danika said in relief.

“According to Scarlett, he’s been imprisoned in The Omega Dimension” Jeremiah reported, before looking off into space.

“What is it?” Danika asked Jeremiah, concerned.

“It’s nothing” Jeremiah reassured Danika. “I was just caught up in the moment”.

Actually, Jeremiah, by way of his new found ability to see into the future, had seen a day years later where Valtor would manage to escape from The Omega Dimension. But, that was years away, and there was no sense in worrying Danika about it right now.

A knock then came at the front door. Danika answered the door, and found Violet, Candice, and Dorrie standing there.

“Good afternoon, Danika” Violet smiled. “May we come in?”.

“Of course” Danika happily said as she showed Violet, Candice, and Dorrie into the house.

“Candice has been going through Maleficent’s spells” Dorrie announced. “And, Candice has come across a spell that can help you”.

“I’ve come across a spell that can reverse the curse that Maleficent put on you - the curse that causes you to get worn out and sleepy whenever you do heavy lifting” Candice pointed out to Danika. “I can lift that curse immediately”.

“I’d really like that” Danika smiled.

“Then, let’s do this” Candice happily said as she raised her wand, and pointed it at Danika. “Curse uncurse, let this curse’s power die, and return Danika to her true physical state”.

A bright green light surrounded Danika for a few moments, then faded away. In a few moments, Danika felt physically better than she had in a long time.

“Thank you!” Danika exclaimed in gratitude as she hugged Candice. “Thank you”.

Meanwhile, far from Dunwitty, at Cordelia’s home, Cordelia saw a phoenix fly through her open window. In a few moments, the phoenix transformed into the Scarlett Warrior.

"Cordelia the Conjuror?" Scarlett asked.

"Yes” Cordelia answered. “The Scarlet Warrior, I presume?".

"In the flesh" Scarlett acknowledged as Cordelia curtsied. "I'm here concerning your sister".

"Constance?" Cordelia inquired.

"Yes” Scarlett answered. “My sources tell me that she and Zahida helped Jason Blackstone escape from police custody today”.

"Oh dear!" Cordelia cried.

“They are probably long gone by now” Scarlett pointed out. “The three of them were working for Valtor. But, now that Valtor has been imprisoned in The Omega Dimension, and Silvermist Village has been liberated from Zahida’s forces, they are on their own. I thought you should be warned in case they decide to pay you a visit”.

“That’s much appreciated, Queen Scarlett” Cordelia said gratefully. ”I doubt, however, they will visit me. After all, I have nothing that would be of use to them”.

“Then let us hope we’ve seen the last of them” Scarlett wished.

At that same moment, in a cave far away, Zahida, Constance, and Jason stood looking at each other.

“Well, this is a fine mess!” Constance said in disgust. “We’re on our own!”.

“Things may not be as bleak as you think” Zahida pointed out. “We may be on our own here, but there are possibilities elsewhere”.

“Where?” Jason asked, curious.

“In the other dimension of this planet” Zahida answered. “There’s a nice conflict going on there in a country called the United States of America - a full blown civil war between the union forces and the confederate forces. What isn’t commonly known is that within that war, there is a large force of vampires using the war as a cover to take over ... everything”. 

“If we could join up with them, and help them ...” Constance theorized.

“It would give us purpose anew” Zahida said, confident.

“How do we get there?” Jason asked.

“I know of a portal” Zahida answered.

A replacement monument

Two weeks later, a large crowd gathered in Dunwitty for the unveiling of the new monument that would replace the monument that was destroyed. Everybody gathered looked as King Roland and Candice stepped up to the podium.

“Ladies and gentlemen” Roland started, “it gives Lady Candice and I great pleasure to unveil the new monument dedicated to those who served in The Royal War”.

With help from some castle guards, Roland and Candice pulled a large sheet which had been covering the new memorial. As the large sheet was pulled off of the new monument, a monument of white marble was unveiled. Those gathered clapped in approval.

“I’d like to thank the royal treasury for approving the funds for this new monument” Roland announced. “Meanwhile, Lady Candice also wanted to contribute to this new monument, and she decided to pay out of her personal fortune for the plaque that sits on this new monument. Lets have a round of applause for Lady Candice”.

Those gathered clapped and cheered for Candice.

“I’d like to say something else” Roland continued. “Lady Candice has become a valued member of our community. And I think its time to publicly thank her for being here. She is a fine friend to everybody here in Dunwitty”.

Those gathered once again clapped and cheered for Candice.

As those gathered admired the new monument, people would come up to Candice, and shake her hand in friendship. Candice also heard kind comments in the background directed toward her, comments such as “what a sweet girl” and “she does our village proud”.

Violet and Dorrie walked up to Candice as she smiled in happiness. Violet and Dorrie then hugged Candice.

“How do you feel, sweetheart?” Violet asked Candice.

“I feel absolutely wonderful” Candice smiled as tears of happiness came from her eyes. “I never knew life could be so good”.

Violet and Dorrie smiled at Candice’s happiness. It was a wonderful moment that would be treasured forever.

(End of Chapter 44).

Author’s notes

“And magic is exactly what I’d like to talk to you about” Greylock revealed. “Princess Aileen has informed me that you know a number of Maleficent’s spells, and that you use those spells for good. Since King Magnus is going to make a special announcement in a few weeks, I’d like to have a special magic trick to use at the announcement” - the special announcement concerns something that will be seen in “Dorrie” at some point. I don’t want to give away too much at this point. I can, however, say that the announcement will be of a grand nature.

Cordelia the Conjuror is from the “Sofia the First” episode “Gone With The Wand”.

“Curse uncurse, let this curse’s power die, and return Danika to her true physical state” - this is an original spell I came up with for this chapter.

Danika Leah Knight, Jason Blackstone, Jeremiah Eli Cook, and Zahida are original characters created by SailorWednesdayMercury for this story.

Greylock the Grand is from the “Sofia the First” episode “Baileywhoops”.

Having Valtor being imprisoned in The Omega Dimension was the idea of SailorWednesdayMercury. Also, Jeremiah having a vision of Valtor eventually escaping from The Omega Domension was the idea of SailorWednesdayMercury.

I want to thank SailorWednesdayMercury for the help and ideas she has been providing for this story. Her continued help and ideas have been of great value, and I wanted readers to be aware of this.

In regard to the brief dinner scene with Scarlett, Colette, and Simon, this was the idea of Jacob Voronkov (who also supplied dialog for that scene).

In regard to the brief scene with Scarlett and Cordelia, this was the idea of Jacob Voronkov (who also supplied dialog for that scene).

“In the other dimension of this planet” Zahida answered. “There’s a nice conflict going on there in a country called the United States of America - a full blown civil war between the union forces and the confederate forces. What isn’t commonly known is that within that war, there is a large force of vampires using the war as a cover to take over ... everything” - this is a reference to events seen in the movie “Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter”.

“Know that I’ll wear that like a badge of honor. I, and other decent people, will always be around to protect the world from the dark powers. You can count on that!” - this was inspired by the speech Harry gives to Lucius Malfoy in “Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets”.

Maleficent, as seen in this story (and mentioned in this chapter), is the Maleficent of old from "Sleeping Beauty". Bringing in Maleficent into "Dorrie" was the idea of SailorWednesdayMercury. In regard to Maleficent, readers of my stories might recall that Maleficent of the Moors is mentioned in Chapter 2 of my story "A Royal Rift". To clear things up, we'll consider Maleficent from "Sleeping Beauty", and Maleficent of the Moors from "Maleficent", to be two separate characters. To further clear things up, Maleficent in "Dorrie" is mostly the "Sleeping Beauty" version, but also has some elements of Maleficent from “Disney Descendants” added in (such as Maleficent with child, and her way of talking).

Maleficent cursing Danika is from Chapter 19 of “Dorrie”.

Mr. Blackstone (A.K.A. Rene Blackstone) is an original character I created for this story.

Princess Aileen is an original character I created for use in this story. Aileen was first introduced in Chapter 24 of “Dorrie”. Aileen is a good witch, and the adopted daughter of King Magnus. Aileen attends Royal Prep in the morning, and attends Hexley Hall in the afternoon.

Simon (the Royal Constable of Cinnibar) is an original character created by Jacob Voronkov for this story.

The concept of two dimensions on Earth was first brought up in Chapter 39 of “Dorrie”.

The Omega Dimension, and Valtor, are from “Winx Club”.

The Royal War is from Chapters 25 and 26 of “Dorrie”.

The Scarlett Warrior (A.K.A. Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett Katherine Felchenerow) is a character created by Jacob Voronkov, and is used in my stories with permission from Jacob Voronkov. Meanwhile, the character of Colette is a character that I and Jacob Voronkov created, and is based on Bayonetta from the video game “Bayonetta” (please note that Colette, and Madam Collette of Enchancia Castle, are two different characters who are not related in any way, shape, or form).

Disclaimer

“Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter” and everything associated with it © 20th Century Fox, and Dune Entertainment.

Danika Leah Knight, Jason Blackstone, Jeremiah Eli Cook, Zahida, everything associated to them and the other original ideas from SailorWednesdayMercury are the property of SailorWednesdayMercury, and are used in this story with the permission of SailorWednesdayMercury.

“Disney Descendants” and everything associated with it © Disney.

“Harry Potter” and everything associated with it © Bloomsbury Publishing, Arthur A. Levine Books, Chris Columbus, Alfonso Cuarón, Mike Newell, David Yates, David Heyman, Chris Columbus, Mark Radcliffe, David Barron, J. K. Rowling, Steve Kloves, Michael Goldenberg, Heyday Films, 1492 Pictures, and Warner Bros. Pictures.

“Sleeping Beauty” and everything associated with it © Disney.

“Sofia the First” and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell, and Disney.

The Scarlett Warrior and the other original ideas from Jacob Voronkov are the property of Jacob Voronkov, and are used in my stories with the permission of Jacob Voronkov.

“Winx Club” and everything associated with it © Rainbow Srl.

I only own Candice Cooper, Constance, Dorrie Cooper, Princess Aileen, and the Maysak flower.


	45. Chapter 45

Dorrie - a Sofia the First fanfic

I now give you Chapter 45 of “Dorrie”, which starts a short while after Chapter 44 ended.

Chapter 45: Glad Tidings

A sunny day

It was a sunny morning in May. On the land surrounding Enchancia Castle, Dorrie and Candice had set up a picnic blanket for themselves. The two had the day off, and had decided to enjoy the fine day by having a picnic brunch outdoors.

Nearby, Grotta the Fliegel and her twelve-year-old adopted daughter, Filomena the Fliegel, were flying around looking for berries. As the two Fliegels flew, they noticed Dorrie and Candice sitting on the picnic blanket. They also noticed that Dorrie’s owl friend, Arnan, was happily circling the scene while Candice held her kitten friend, Creamy, in her arms. Dorrie and Candice were also happily singing a song.

“Karma Karma Karma Karma Karma Chameleon. You come and go. You come and go. Loving would be easy if your colors were like my dream. Red, gold and green. Red, gold and green”. 

Grotta and Filomena flew down and landed next to Dorrie and Candice.

“You two sound extremely happy” Grotta smiled at Dorrie and Candice.

“We are, actually” Dorrie smiled back. “It’s a beautiful day, and everything is right with the world”.

“Plus, Dorrie and I recently received some fine news” Candice cheerfully added.

“What news is that?” Filomena asked, curious.

“Starting next school year, while Candice and I will still be officially going to Hexley Hall, we’ll also be taking some classes at Royal Prep” Dorrie announced.

“King Roland arranged it” Candice added. “Since Dorrie and I are witch nobility connected to the House of Cosmarune, it was decided to give us some, shall we say, classes in the fine art of being nobility - decorum, art, letter writing, and things of that nature. The King wanted to give us a reward for the services we provide at the castle”.

“We were about to have a picnic brunch” Dorrie said to Grotta and Filomena. “We’d love it if the two of you would join us”.

“We wouldn’t want to intrude” Grotta commented.

“There’s plenty for everybody” Candice reassured Grotta. 

“Well, then - we’d love to attend” Grotta happily accepted on behalf of herself and Filomena.

Everybody gathered around the picnic basket, and enjoyed a fine picnic brunch. As they ate, everybody had a pleasant conversation while enjoying the morning. It was one of those perfect moments that would be remembered forever.

That afternoon

After the picnic brunch, Dorrie and Candice went into the village where they met up with Lucinda. The three decided to watch a practice Dazzleball game between the Justice Jaguars and the Cannonball Cheetahs. Since Jason Blackstone had run off with Zahida and Constance, and it was clear he wouldn’t be back for a long time, if ever, it was decided to make Jacob Lee the team captain of the Cheetahs. Jacob had only been team captain for a short while, but his positive nature was already having a good effect on the Cheetahs. The Cheetahs, who use to be known for using dirty tricks to win games, were now becoming a model team worthy of praise. 

As the practice game commenced, Danika suddenly passed out as her team mates on the Justice Jaguars team raced over.

“Danika?!” Jessica Blackstone cried out, worried. “Danika?!”.

“Nika?” Jeremiah asked as Danika started coming to.

“What happened?” Danika asked. “The last thing I remember is feeling light headed”.

“Sounds like you experienced dizziness” Jeremiah observed.

“Maybe we should get Danika to the hospital, just to be on the safe side” Dorrie suggested as she raced over.

“Good idea, Dorrie” Jeremiah agreed as he helped Danika to her feet.

As Jeremiah helped Danika off of the field, the Cheetahs clapped in respect.

In a short while, Jeremiah, Danika, Dorrie, Candice, and Lucinda arrived at the local hospital where Jeremiah’s mother, Doctor Anna Li Cook, was on call.

“Jeremiah? What’s going on?” Anna asked, concerned.

“Nika passed out while we were playing Dazzleball” Jeremiah reported.

“Was she struck in some way?” Anna wanted to know.

“No” Jeremiah answered. “One minute she was conscious, and the next minute she passed out”.

“I’ll take Danika into an examination room, and check her over” Anna reassured Jeremiah. “Meanwhile, you, Dorrie, Candice, and Lucinda may relax in the waiting room”.

Jeremiah, Dorrie, Candice, and Lucinda went to the waiting room and sat down. In a little while, Anna came in.

“How’s Nika, Mom?” Jeremiah asked, anxious. 

“Danika is going to be fine” Anna smiled, “although she’ll have to quit Dazzleball for a while”.

“What?” Jeremiah wanted to know, taken off guard.

“Danika is pregnant” Anna happily announced. “The two of you are going to have a baby”.

“Congratulations” Dorrie smiled at Jeremiah.

“That’s wonderful news” Candice happily added.

“I’m so happy for you and Danika” Lucinda smiled at Jeremiah.

“The four of you may go into the examination room” Anna said to Jeremiah, Dorrie, Candice, and Lucinda.

In a few moments, Jeremiah, Dorrie, Candice, and Lucinda entered the examination room where Danika was waiting. Jeremiah then ran up and gently hugged Danika.

“We’re going to have a baby” Danika joyfully announced to Jeremiah.

“I know” Jeremiah smiled. “In fact, thanks to my new ability to see into the future, I know what it will be - a girl”.

“That’s wonderful” Danika happily acknowledged. “In fact, I already have a name for her - Dorrie Lucinda Cook - after the two who found me in the woods, and rescued me”.

“Wow!” Candice exclaimed in awe as she looked at Dorrie and Lucinda. “What a wonderful honor”.

“Let me tell you about when Dorrie and Lucinda found me” Danika said to Candice.

Flashback:

“Good morning, Dorrie” Lucinda greeted Dorrie with a smile.

“Good morning, Lucinda” Dorrie greeted Lucinda.

“I’m glad it stopped raining just before daybreak” Lucinda observed. “I was worried for a while we wouldn’t be able to walk through the forest”.

“Me, too” Dorrie agreed.

Dorrie and Lucinda then started walking through the forest, enjoying the beauty of nature. As they walked along, the two of them saw something laying next to a tree.

“What is that?” Lucinda inquired.

“It’s a bit far away to make out” Dorrie observed. “Let’s take a look?”.

“Sounds good to me” Lucinda agreed as she pulled out her wand.

“Why are you pulling out your wand?” Dorrie asked Lucinda.

“Just to be safe” Lucinda answered.

Dorrie and Lucinda walked up to the tree, and looked at what was laying there - a teenage girl wearing a sapphire blue cloak, curled up in a ball, asleep. Dorrie and Lucinda noticed that the girl’s cloak was wet.

“She must have been caught in the rain last night” Lucinda observed.

The teenage girl slowly woke up.

“Who are you?” the teenage girl asked Dorrie and Lucinda in a sleepy and scared voice.

“It’s alright” Dorrie reassured the teenage girl. “We mean you no harm. I’m Dorrie Cooper, and this is my friend, Lucinda Magwin”.

The teenage girl looked at Lucinda. “You’re a witch” the girl observed, still groggy.

“A good witch” Lucinda smiled. “Dorrie is also a good witch”.

“Well, then that’s a different story” the teenage girl smiled as she slowly sat up. “My name is Danika Leah Knight”. 

“Nice to meet you, Danika” Dorrie and Lucinda said with a smile.

“And it’s nice to meet you, girls” Danika said, still groggy. “You’ll have to forgive me, but I got caught in the rain last night, and I’m so tired”.

“You spent the night here?” Dorrie asked.

“Yes” Danika answered. “I’ve been traveling for a while, and I needed a place to spend the night. This forest looked so inviting. I wasn’t counting on it to rain”.

Dorrie felt Danika’s forehead, which was warm. 

“You have a fever” Dorrie said to Danika, concerned.

“I have to admit, I’m not feeling well” Danika admitted.

“Do you have anybody we could contact?” Dorrie asked Danika.

“No” Danika answered. “The thing is, girls, that I’m an orphan. I’ve been on my own for a little while”.

“Well, you can’t stay out here” Lucinda pointed out.

“After all, you’re not feeling well” Dorrie advised. “Let us take you to Enchancia Castle. You can get help there”.

“Oh, yes” Danika said in a disbelieving voice. “The royal family is just gonna let a common traveler through the gates”.

“Everybody in the castle is very nice” Dorrie reassured Danika. “I should know - I work there”.

“I wouldn’t want to be a bother” Danika confessed.

“You wouldn’t be” Dorrie said, as she gently put her hand on Danika’s shoulder. 

Dorrie and Lucinda helped Danika up onto her feet, and then helped Danika walk to the castle.

“Guard” Dorrie announced to the guard at the gate, “we found this girl in the forest. She’s tired, and she’s not feeling well”.

At that moment, Constable Miles walked up, having heard what Dorrie just said. He motioned a few guards to come over.

“Guards, take this girl to a guest room” Miles directed. “And send for a doctor”.

“At once, sir” one of the guards acknowledged.

As the guards, Dorrie, and Lucinda were taking Danika to a guest room, Queen Miranda raced up. Dorrie explained what was going on.

“Follow me” Miranda directed as she led the way to a guest room.

The group soon took Danika to a guest room where Dorrie, Lucinda, and Miranda made Danika comfortable.

“The poor girl is soaking wet” Miranda noticed, concerned.

“Let’s get her cloak off” Dorrie suggested.

As Danika’s cloak was removed, everybody noticed that she had a pair of fairy wings.

“You’re a ... fairy?” Miranda asked, taken a bit off guard.

“I’m half human, and half fairy” Danika answered, nervous. “I’m sorry if what I am has taken you off guard”.

“You’re a guest here” Miranda reassured Danika, “and we’ll look after you. You’re safe here”.

Danika sighed in relief.

End of flashback, and back to the present.

“It was a good thing that Dorrie and Lucinda were there to find you” Candice remarked to Danika, grateful.

“I will always be grateful to Dorrie and Lucinda for that” Danika smiled. “Meanwhile, Candice, I have an honor for you as well”.

“For me?” Candice asked, taken off guard.

“Yes” Danika happily answered. “I want my baby girl, as she grows up, to be taught how to defend herself. I can think of no better teacher than you, Candice. Will you do this for me?”.

“It would be my pleasure” Candice smiled.

Two weeks later

At Rudistan Castle, it was time for King Magnus’ announcement. A lot of guests had already arrived at the castle when two flying carriages arrived. One of the carriages carried King Roland and the royal family of Enchancia, while the other carriage carried Colette, Violet, Dorrie, and Candice. As King Roland and the royal family of Enchancia made their way inside the castle, Colette, Violet, Dorrie, and Candice climbed down from their carriage, all dressed in fine gowns.

“I feel funny wearing a wand” Violet remarked to Colette.

“You shouldn’t” Colette reassured Violet. “After all, you’ve really started mastering it. You’ve come quite far these last few months”.

Colette, Violet, Dorrie, and Candice made their way into the castle, and were soon announced by a well dressed man.

“The delegation from House Cosmarune” the man announced. “Lady Colette, Lady Violet, Lady Dorrie, and Lady Candice”.

The four walked into the great hall of Rudistan Castle as Dorrie and Candice talked to each other.

“I wonder where Susan Keever is?” Dorrie asked. “She is, after all, the royal steward of Rudistan, and usually has announcing duties”.

“An interesting development” Candice remarked.

Dorrie and Candice then felt a man lightly tap their shoulders. The two turned around to see ... King Erik Fitzherbert of Corona. 

“Uncle Erik!” Dorrie and Candice exclaimed in glee.

“My two fine girls” Erik smiled as he hugged Dorrie and Candice. “It’s good to see the two of you again”.

“It’s good to see you as well, Uncle Erik” Dorrie smiled back.

“We’ll have plenty of time to talk later” Erik happily said. “But now, there are two young gentlemen who would like to see you and Candice”.

Dorrie and Candice looked to their side to see ... Frederick and Everett standing there.

“You two have a good time” Erik smiled at Dorrie and Candice.

“Thank you, Uncle Erik” Candice gratefully said as she and Dorrie made their way over to Frederick and Everett.

“Dorrie” Frederick smiled as he kissed Dorrie’s hand.

“Candice” Everett smiled as he kissed Candice’s hand.

As Dorrie, Frederick, Candice, and Everett happily talked to each other, Roland walked up to Erik.

“That was nice of you, Erik” Roland said in response to Erik bringing Frederick and Everett to Dorrie and Candice.

“It was my pleasure” Erik smiled. “Those two couples have something very special. I wish them all the happiness in the world”.

“As do I” Roland happily agreed.

In a little while, King Magnus stepped forward, followed by Princess Aileen, and Susan Keever. Susan was a lovely blond haired woman with white skin. However, instead of wearing her steward outfit, Susan was dressed in a lovely gown.

“Ladies and gentlemen” Magnus started. “I have gathered you here tonight to announce something very special. It is my honor to tell you that I will be getting married in the near future. I have found a woman who I love very much. That woman is ... Susan Keever”.

Everybody gathered clapped in happiness.

“Susan is a very special woman” Magnus smiled. “We love each other very much, and I look forward to having her as my wife, my queen, and as a mother to my daughter, Aileen”.

At that moment, Greylock raised his wand, and said “star light, star bright, make this room shine with stars tonight”. The great hall darkened, and star light bathed the room in a gentle glow. The orchestra then started playing a waltz, and everybody started dancing.

In the middle of the great hall, Magnus and Susan gracefully danced as Aileen looked on in happiness.

“They make a wonderful couple” Dorrie said of Magnus and Susan as she walked up to Aileen.

“Two people in love make for a wonderful sight” Candice cheerfully added.

Magnus and Susan motioned Aileen to join them. Soon, the three happily danced together as a threesome. Meanwhile, Frederick and Dorrie, and Everett and Candice, joined those on the dance floor. 

“What a happy sight” Scarlett said looking at those dancing as she walked up to Colette.

“That it is” Colette happily agreed.

“There’s somebody here who would like to dance with you” Scarlett smiled.

Colette turned to see Simon standing there.

“May I have this dance, Colette?” Simon asked.

“I would be honored” Colette smiled as she and Simon started to dance.

“A perfect night” Scarlett happily thought to herself. “May everybody here be blessed”.

Meanwhile, in Dunwitty

At that same moment, in the Village of Dunwitty, a young man wearing a cloak approached the Blackstone house. The young man walked up to the front door of the house, and knocked. In a few moments, Rene Blackstone answered the door.

“Jason!” Rene exclaimed in shock.

“Dad” Jason pleaded. “Please don’t turn me away. I have no place else to go”.

“Then you might as well come in” Rene relented.

Rene walked Jason into the house.

“You do realize, Jason, I have no choice but to turn you over to the authorities” Rene announced. “You are, after all, an escapee from justice”.

“I understand, Dad” Jason quietly said. “Jail would be far better than what I’ve witnessed where I just came from. A war is waging there that is so bloody, with so many horrible deaths and injuries, that is nothing like anything we’ve ever witnessed here”.

“Jason?” a female voice called out. It was Jason’s sister, Jessica.

“Jessica” Jason quietly acknowledged.

“I’ve seen you look better, Jason” Jacob Lee said as he entered the room.

“What are you doing here, Jacob?” Jason asked, taken off guard.

“Your sister and Jacob are dating” Rene informed Jason.

“And where is Mom?” Jason wanted to know.

“She’s visiting relatives” Rene informed Jason. “What you did, then you escaping, has been hard on her”.

“I imagine it has been” Jason admitted.

“We’ll get you up to your room so you can get a good night’s sleep” Rene said to Jason. “Tomorrow, however, I’ll need to turn you over to the authorities. I need your word you won’t try and make a break for it in the middle of the night”.

“I’m so tired that I couldn’t go anywhere if I wanted” Jason admitted. “I won’t try to leave. And I give you the wand I’m currently using as proof of that”.

“Then it’s settled” Rene said before turning to Jacob. “Can I count on you to keep this to yourself until the morning?”.

“I’ll leave this matter in your capable hands, sir” Jacob acknowledged. “I won’t say anything until you tell me to”.

(End of Chapter 45).

Author’s notes

Arnan is the same owl who appeared in the “Sofia the First” episode “Holiday in Enchancia”.

At that moment, Greylock raised his wand, and said “star light, star bright, make this room shine with stars tonight” - this is an original spell I came up with for this chapter.

Brunch: combination breakfast and lunch; usually served in late morning.

Creamy is a male kitten created by Jolly Roger Brat as a friend for Candice.

Danika Leah Knight-Cook, Doctor Anna Li Cook, Jacob Lee, Jason Blackstone, Jeremiah Eli Cook, Jessica Blackstone, and Zahida are original characters created by SailorWednesdayMercury for this story.

Decorum: proper manners and conduct.

Filomena is originally from Chapter 36 of “Dorrie”.

Greylock is originally from the “Sofia the First” episode “Baileywhoops”.

Grotta is originally from the “Sofia the First” episode “The Fliegel Has Landed”.

Having a practice game between the Cannonball Cheetahs and the Justice Jaguars was the idea of SailorWednesdayMercury.

Having Danika being pregnant was the idea of SailorWednesdayMercury.

Having Jacob and Jessica dating was the idea of SailorWednesdayMercury.

Having Jason return was the idea of SailorWednesdayMercury.

Having Jeremiah seeing that the baby will be born a girl, and having Danika name the baby Dorrie Lucinda, were ideas submitted by SailorWednesdayMercury.

I want to thank SailorWednesdayMercury for the help and ideas she has been providing for this story. Her continued help and ideas have been of great value, and I wanted readers to be aware of this.

King Erik Fitzherbert of the Kingdom of Corona is an original character created by Skyrimfan for the “Sofia the First”/”Hansel and Gretel” crossover stories “Lucinda the First” and “Rise to Power: Queen of Corona”. King Erik Fitzherbert is the ruler of Corona after Eugene and Rapunzel have passed away. Skyrimfan has given me permission to use King Erik in this story, and I have given Skyrimfan permission to use Dorrie and Candice in “Lucinda the First” and “Rise to Power: Queen of Corona”.

Magnus and Susan motioned Aileen to join them. Soon, the three happily danced together as a threesome - this was inspired by the dance scene with Roland, Sofia, and Amber seen in “Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess”.

Princess Aileen is an original character I created for use in this story. Aileen was first introduced in Chapter 24 of “Dorrie”. Aileen is a good witch, and the adopted daughter of King Magnus. Aileen attends Royal Prep in the morning, and attends Hexley Hall in the afternoon.

Rene Blackstone is an original character I created for this story.

Simon (the Royal Constable of Cinnibar) is an original character created by Jacob Voronkov for this story.

Susan Keever is an original character I created for this story effective with Chapter 24. Susan replaced Slickwell as royal steward of Rudistan after Slickwell’s firing in the “Sofia the First” episode “Baileywhoops”.

The flashback seen here is from Chapters 7 and 8 of “Dorrie”, and is based on an idea by SailorWednesdayMercury where she wanted Candice to be told how Danika first met Dorrie and Lucinda.

The Scarlett Warrior (A.K.A. Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett Katherine Felchenerow) is a character created by Jacob Voronkov, and is used in my stories with permission from Jacob Voronkov. Meanwhile, the character of Colette is a character that I and Jacob Voronkov created, and is based on Bayonetta from the video game “Bayonetta” (please note that Colette, and Madam Collette of Enchancia Castle, are two different characters who are not related in any way, shape, or form).

The song that Dorrie and Candice sing is “Karma Chameleon” which was originally sung by Boy George and Culture Club during the early 1980s. Dorrie and Candice would have heard the song during one of their time travel trips with Violet.

Disclaimer

Creamy, everything associated to him and the other original ideas from Jolly Roger Brat are the property of Jolly Roger Brat, and are used in this story with the permission of Jolly Roger Brat.

Danika Leah Knight-Cook, Doctor Anna Li Cook, Jacob Lee, Jason Blackstone, Jeremiah Eli Cook, Jessica Blackstone, Zahida, everything associated to them and the other original ideas from SailorWednesdayMercury are the property of SailorWednesdayMercury, and are used in this story with the permission of SailorWednesdayMercury.

King Erik Fitzherbert, and everything associated with him, are the property of Skyrimfan, and are used in this story with the permission of Skyrimfan.

“Sofia the First” and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell, and Disney.

The Scarlett Warrior and the other original ideas from Jacob Voronkov are the property of Jacob Voronkov, and are used in my stories with the permission of Jacob Voronkov.

I only own Candice Cooper, Constance, Dorrie Cooper, Filomena, Prince Everett, Rene Blackstone, and Susan Keever.


	46. Chapter 46

Dorrie - a Sofia the First fanfic

I now give you Chapter 46 of “Dorrie”, which starts two days after Chapter 45 ended.

Chapter 46: Things Revealed 

In the village

Inside the Dunwitty Courthouse, Candice, Dorrie, and Violet sat along with Jason’s parents and sister. In a few moments, Jason was led into the courtroom and brought before a male judge.

“Mr. Jason Blackstone” the judge started, “you have been charged with filing a false police report. You have been further charged with fleeing justice. Both are serious offenses. And I would sentence you on both charges right here on the spot. However, you are now being offered a choice”.

“And what choice would that be, Your Honor?” Jason asked.

“I’m glad you asked that” a man’s voice came from the back of the courtroom.

Candice turned around, and looked at the man. She recognized the man as somebody she had regular dealings with. The man was Colonel Richard Martinsen, head of the Enchancian Intelligence Service (EIS). The EIS was charged with gathering information on potential threats to Enchancia.

“The Enchancian Intelligence Service offers you, Jason Blackstone, immunity from prosecution ... if you reveal everything you know about Valtor and company” Martinsen offered.

“And if I refuse?” Jason wanted to know.

“Then you’ll rot in jail” Martinsen answered. “And not just on the two charges you face today. You’ve obviously been involved in a number of activities involving the dark forces. I’m sure upon careful investigation a number of additional charges could be directed against you. You’d be facing many years behind bars as a result. Or, you could cooperate, and your criminal record would be wiped clean”.

“I see your point” Jason responded.

“What is your decision?” the judge asked Jason.

“I’ll cooperate” Jason answered, seeing no other way out of his current situation.

“Then I remand you into the custody of Colonel Martinsen and the Enchancian Intelligence Service” the judge ruled.

As Jason was allowed to talk to his parents and sister, Martinsen walked up to Candice.

“It must seem terribly unfair to you that Jason Blackstone walks away from these charges” Martinsen apologized to Candice. “The only solace I can give you is that the information that he can provide will help us in our fight against the dark forces. It would seem to be a fair exchange - dropping the charges in exchange for important information”.

“Then that is something I can accept” Candice responded. “My first duty is to Enchancia - to king and country”.

“You’re a fine young woman” Martinsen smiled at Candice, “and a credit to Enchancia. I knew that the first time you freely volunteered to give us information on the dark forces. And you continue to alert us every time you hear rumors about possible plans by the dark forces. You do your mother and sister proud”.

Violet and Dorrie smiled with pride at Candice.

“If it wouldn’t be too much to ask, would you be present when we interview Jason Blackstone?” Martinsen asked Candice. “You’d be able to confirm some things, and you’d also be able to tell us if he is lying to us in some way”.

“Of course, Colonel Martinsen” Candice agreed. “When do you want to do this?”.

“I’d rather do this immediately” Martinsen responded. “We’ll get Jason Blackstone to the castle, and then we’ll get started in say an hour”.

“I’ll be there” Candice acknowledged.

At Enchancia Castle

Within the outer walls of Enchancia Castle, there were many government offices. Among these was an area belonging to the Enchancian Intelligence Service. Violet and Dorrie walked Candice down a hallway which led to the area.

“I have to go on by myself from this point” Candice informed Violet and Dorrie. “Where I’m going is a high security area, and is only accessible to those in custody, as well as personnel of the intelligence service, and trusted informants such as myself”.

“You do what you have to do, sweetheart” Violet smiled as she gently kissed Candice on the forehead. “You make Dorrie and I so very proud”.

“I’ll go to Hexley Hall, finish up the school day, and get your class assignments for you” Dorrie said as she hugged Candice.

Candice walked down the hall to a door where two male guards were posted.

“I have an appointment with Colonel Martinsen” Candice announced to the guards.

“You’re expected, Lady Candice” one of the guards said as he opened the door. “Go on through”.

A few moments later, Candice arrived at an interview room where Martinsen, Jason, and some male guards were waiting.

“There you are, Lady Candice” Martinsen smiled. “If you and Jason will have a seat, we’ll get started shortly”.

“Well, you’re the little suck up, aren’t you?” Jason whispered to Candice.

“That attitude isn’t going to help you here” Candice warned Jason. “You’ve been given a chance to redeem yourself ... and it’s being handed to you on a gold platter I might add. Normally, such chances are only granted to those who freely volunteer highly important information”.

“Like you did?” Jason wanted to know.

“Yes” Candice admitted. “When I became good, and King Roland allowed me to live and work in the castle, I immediately repaid his trust by volunteering information I had on the dark forces. It was the right thing to do, and I’d do it again in a heartbeat”.

“Let’s get started, shall we?” Martinsen suggested as he walked up.

Jason’s interview

“First things first” Martinsen started. “We’ll start with where you went to once you escaped”.

“Zahida, Constance, and I went through a portal that led us to another dimension” Jason said. “We wound up in a country known as the United States of America in the midst of a bloody civil war”.

“Ah, yes” Martinsen commented. “The war between the Union and the Confederates”.

“You know of it?” Jason asked, taken off guard.

“We know of a few out of the way portals located within Enchancia” Martinsen explained. “We’ve sent agents to gather intelligence from the United States and other places in that dimension on a regular basis. But, enough of that for now. Continue with your story”.

“Once there, Zahida, Constance, and I went in search of a large organized group of vampires” Jason continued. “These vampires want to use the war as a cover to take over everything there. We wanted to join with them ... to help them in their efforts so we could have a new purpose in life”.

“And yet you’re back here” Martinsen remarked. “Why?”.

“As I looked at the war that was raging around me, it turned my stomach” Jason revealed. “Never had I seen such total destruction, such severe and horrifying injuries. It was far too much for me to bare. So, one night, I slipped away and kept going. Then, a few days later, I came across a girl who, strangely enough, knew of my situation. She helped me find a portal that would take me back here to Enchancia. The two of us came through the portal, ended up here in Enchancia, and then we went our separate ways”.

“So, somebody from that dimension is here in Enchancia?” Martinsen asked, stunned. “Give me a description of her”.

“A white girl with brown hair, about twelve-years-old” Jason reported.

“Was she wearing a brown cloak?” Candice asked.

“Yes” Jason answered. “But how did you know?”.

“I saw a girl like that yesterday in the village” Candice remarked. “She seemed so alone, so sad. Before I could walk over to her, she took off”.

“Did she appear to be connected to the dark forces?” Martinsen asked Candice.

“I would say not” Candice observed. “Just a lost soul ... perhaps an orphan. I didn’t notice any evil intent on her part. More like somebody looking for someplace new to start over”.

The interview continued from that point, with Jason going into detail about Valtor and the various agents who had worked for Valtor. As the interview progressed, Candice was able to confirm some of what Jason was telling Martinsen. By the end of the interview, both Candice and Martinsen had determined that Jason was telling them the truth.

“Well, that appears to be everything” Martinsen remarked to Jason.

“And what happens now?” Jason wanted to know.

“We let you go ... as agreed” Martinsen answered. “However, there is a condition attached”.

“And what condition would that be?” Jason asked.

“That you have nothing more to do with the dark forces” Martinsen explained to Jason. “If you ever work for the dark forces again, we’ll put you behind bars in the worst place imaginable - Azkaban”.

Jason gulped in fear at the thought.

“I take it we have an agreement, then?” Martinsen asked.

Jason nodded his head yes.

“Good” Martinsen acknowledged. “I’ll have my men announce to the village that you’ve renounced the dark forces, and then you’ll be released to your parents and sister”.

As the guards led Jason out of the room, Candice produced a small package, and walked up to Martinsen.

“Colonel Martinsen” Candice started, “I understand that you and your wife’s wedding anniversary is coming up, and I got the two of you a small gift - a box of Arendelle chocolates”.

“Thank you, Lady Candice” Martinsen said, touched, as he took the package. “Elyse and I will enjoy these very much”. 

Candice smiled, knowing she had made Martinsen’s day.

That afternoon

At Enchancia Castle, Candice had just finished eating lunch in the servants area, and was walking down a castle hallway when Queen Miranda approached.

“Good afternoon, Candice” Miranda smiled.

“Good afternoon, Queen Miranda” Candice smiled back. “With your permission, since I didn’t go to school today because of what happened with Jason Blackstone, I’d like to spend the rest of the afternoon doing odd jobs around the castle”.

“You don’t often get a school day off” Miranda pointed out. “Just relax until it’s time for late afternoon duties. In fact, I was just going to have some tea. I would love it if you would join me”.

“I wouldn’t want to intrude” Candice acknowledged.

“I’d love it if you would join me” Miranda reassured Candice.

“Then I accept your offer, Queen Miranda” Candice smiled. “May I serve?”.

“Yes” Miranda happily agreed. “I know how much like Dorrie you are ... taking pride in your service”.

In a few minutes, Miranda and Candice reached the castle sitting room where Violet was waiting.

“Your tea, milady” Violet said as she stood next to a tea cart.

“Good” Miranda smiled. “I’ve invited Candice to join me, and I invite you as well”.

“As you wish, milady” Violet acknowledged.

At that moment. Baileywick entered the sitting room.

“Queen Miranda” Baileywick started, “Danika is here, and she’s looking for Candice”.

“Please send her in” Miranda directed.

In a few moments, Danika walked into the sitting room.

“Please sit down, Danika” Miranda offered. “We were about to have some tea”.

“Thank you, Queen Miranda” Danika acknowledged as she, Miranda, and Violet sat down.

Candice remained standing, and started serving the tea. As Violet watched Candice, Violet noticed that Candice had a very steady hand, and served the tea to her, Miranda, and Danika like a seasoned professional.

“That’s my fine girl” Violet thought of Candice with pride.

Candice then poured herself a cup of tea, and sat down.

“Candice?” Danika started, “is it true that Jason is getting off scot free?”.

“Not exactly” Candice responded. “In return for the charges being dropped, Jason had to give information about Valtor and those who worked for Valtor”.

“Still, Jason should have served jail time for what he put you through, Candice” Danika pointed out.

“Well, my name was cleared, and that’s what was important to me” Candice admitted. “If it makes you feel any better, Jason was released under one condition ... he’s to have nothing more to do with the dark forces. If he’s caught working with them, he’ll be sent to Azkaban faster than he can shake his head. That’s a threat that even the most evil of villains would take seriously”.

“Still, he should be watched” Danika said in disgust. “A leopard doesn’t change it’s spots that easily”.

“I hear you” Candice agreed. 

The exchange between Danika and Candice got Violet thinking about a Voyager guidebook entry she had read regarding Danika, Jason, and others. The entry concerned the future, and read as follows:

“When Jeremiah and Danika’s daughter, Dorrie Lucinda, is born in Fairyardia, King Taboc proclaims a christening for Dorrie Lucinda. Everyone is invited except Jason Blackstone and a few others who are not trusted. At this news, Jason threatens that one day, his own descendant, Alphonse Blackstone, will steal the Midnight Fan from Warehouse Ten, give it to Rubeus Lee, son of Jessica Blackstone and Jacob Lee, who then presents it to Dorrie Lucinda as a 14th birthday gift, unaware of what evil the fan can do to her”.

As Violet thought back to the guidebook entry, a thought entered her mind.

“It’s sad how the future sometimes plays out” Violet thought to herself. “But, if it’s one thing time traveling has taught us, it’s that sometimes you just have to let things play out as they were meant to”.

A few days later

In Cinnibar City, at Scarlett’s palace, Scarlett was in her gym training relentlessly as Colette walked in to see Scarlet obliterate a dummy of Constance.

"You're a little more uptight than normal" Colette observed. "What's wrong?".

"Sorry, Colette” Scarlett apologized. “This is just my schedule. My kind of magic is different because of how powerful it is. I have to meditate for an hour a day just so I can keep my powers under control”.

"I bring word from our sources” Colette reported. “Constance and Zahida have gone to the United States to ally themselves with vampires”.

"I've only faced a handful of vampires in my time” Scarlett recalled. “The only thing predictable about them is their unpredictability. I think it's time to call my mentor in hunting".

"He's alive?" Colette asked, taken off guard.

“Yes” Scarlett admitted. "His name is Kaulder. His immortality case is similar to mine. When he killed the evil Witch Queen, she cursed him with her immortality".

"So your immortality is extended from the good Witch Queen's?" Colette wanted to know.

"Yes” Scarlett answered “When either Witch Queen is killed, their still-beating heart remains. As long as the heart beats, they are never truly dead".

"So if the good Witch Queen is killed by being stabbed though the heart?" Colette asked, worried.

“I die with her” Scarlett sighed.

At that moment, Caitlyn, the sheriff of Cinnibar City, brought a twelve-year-old girl with white skin and brown hair into the gym. It was the same girl who had shown Jason how to get back to Enchancia, and who Candice had seen in the village.

“Get your hands off of me!” the girl demanded of Caitlyn. “I’ve done nothing to deserve this!”.

“What have we here?” Scarlett asked.

“I found this girl wandering the streets” Caitlyn reported. “I haven’t seen her around here before. An urchin, perhaps?”.

“I am no urchin!” the girl spoke up. “I was minding my own business when this sheriff of yours decided to put me under arrest. Do you treat all visitors to your city with such disrespect?!”.

“No disrespect was intended, I assure you” Scarlett gently said to the girl. “Here in Cinnibar, we take the welfare of children very seriously. My sheriff was simply looking out for your well being”.

“Well, since you put it like that” the girl started, “I suppose I should be thankful”.

“Caitlyn” Scarlett said to her sheriff, “I’d like to speak to this girl. I’ll take responsibility for her”.

“As you wish, Queen Scarlett” Caitlyn acknowledged as she left the gym.

“What is your name, child?” Scarlett asked the girl.

“My name is Faith, and I’m not a child” the girl responded.

“Then what are you?” Scarlett inquired.

“I’m like you - an immortal” Faith answered.

Scarlett placed her hand on Faith’s head, and concentrated. Scarlett soon felt an immortal energy coming from Faith, but it was different from Scarlett’s immortal energy.

“I believe you” Scarlett said to Faith. “But how did you know I’m an immortal?”.

“I have the ability to read minds” Faith explained. “It’s a handy gift, especially when I have to make money through gambling. It’s something that has supported me for a great many years”.

“Where do you come from?” Scarlett asked Faith. 

“And how long have you been alive?” Colette added.

“I come from the other dimension” Faith answered, “from a place called Cardiff in England. I’ve been immortal since the year 1479”.

“How did you become immortal?” Scarlet wanted to know.

“I died from the plague” Faith explained. “A local priest performed what others called a miracle, and brought me back to life. What really happened is that the priest used something known as a Resurrection Glove to bring me back. But I didn’t come back alone - Death came back with me, and he walked among the people. Death sought to kill thirteen victims, as doing so would allow him to enter the world permanently. But before Death could take more than twelve victims, I was able to stop him”.

“Impressive” Scarlet remarked.

“I discovered that the Resurrection Glove had cured me of the plague” Faith said as she continued her tale. “A few years passed, and I didn’t age. The glove had given me immortality. The people of Cardiff had already looked at me strange because I was brought back to the land of the living. But, with me not aging, I became even stranger to the people. I couldn’t stand to see their strange looks, so one night I left, and I’ve been living somewhat of a life here and there ever since”.

“Until you found your way here” Scarlett said as she took Faith in her arms. “You don’t have to wander any longer. Consider this to be your home”.

Meanwhile, at Warehouse Ten

Eleanor Lewis, the head Regent at Warehouse Ten, was walking among some shelves of paranormal artifacts. With Eleanor was Cordelia the Conjuror.

“I’ve found out something through a source at the Enchancian Intelligence Service” Eleanor said to Cordelia. “It concerns your sister, Constance”.

“What do you have to tell me?” Cordelia wanted to know.

“It turns out that Constance and Zahida have crossed over into another dimension” Eleanor answered. “That dimension is different from our own. Where we have kingdoms, they have countries. One of the larger countries there, the United States of America, is experiencing a violent civil war. Constance and Zahida have decided to take part in that war, siding with vampires who have secretly inserted themselves into that war”.

“So, the two of them have decided to inflict their evil upon another dimension” Cordelia remarked, alarmed.

“I’m afraid so” Eleanor acknowledged. “You should know that the other dimension has had it’s own series of warehouses throughout time. They’ve even had their own Warehouse Ten at some point in their history”.

“So, some things mirror our dimension over there?” Cordelia asked.

“To a degree” Eleanor answered. “Other things are, however, different. While we tend to rely more on magical devices over here, they rely more on non-magical technological devices”.

“Interesting” Cordelia remarked, intrigued.

“Meanwhile, onto another matter” Eleanor announced. “We could use some additional Regents here at our own Warehouse Ten ... some additional Regents who could go places we adults can’t”.

“Are you seriously considering the idea of children as Regents?” Cordelia asked, taken off guard by the idea.

“The right children” Eleanor remarked. “Serafina recently visited her sister, Queen Miranda, at Enchancia Castle. While there, Serafina came across two girls who might fit the bill - Dorrie and Candice Cooper”.

“I’ve met them” Cordelia pointed out. “The two of them seem to be quite wise for their young age. But is it wise for us to be recruiting children, even if they are exceptionally talented as Dorrie and Candice are?”.

“It’s just an idea at this point” Eleanor reassured Cordelia. “Nothing is set in stone yet. But it is something worth looking into”.

Late May

It was now late May. In Cinnibar, Scarlett had adopted Faith, who was now Princess Faith Felchenerow of Cinnibar.

Late one night, a stage coach entirely draped in black made its way to Cinnibar. Nobody knew who was driving it or what was in it, but they knew if it was headed to Cinnibar, it was extremely important.

As the stage coach made its way through Cinnibar City and headed toward the palace, Caitlyn, the sheriff of Cinnibar City and Simon's little sister, contacted Scarlet via a magical communications device.

"He's here, boss" Caitlyn reported.

The coachman and his assistant opened up the back of the coach to reveal a man in a straight jacket and a mask on his head being rolled on a stroller that he was strapped to. They then rolled him into the palace where Scarlett, Faith, Colette, and Simon were waiting for him in the throne room.

"That will be all gentlemen" Scarlett directed as the two bowed and then went back outside.

"Well, we finally meet" Simon said to the man in the straight jacket.

"Is he really going to behave himself?" Colette asked about the man, a bit concerned.

"He'd better" Scarlett said before removing the man's mask. He was a man with black hair, a deathly pale complexion, and golden eyes.

"Is all of this necessary? I don't actually bite" The man pointed out.

"That's not what we heard ... Henry Sturges" Scarlett said.

“Okay - let’s get down to business” Henry started. “Yes, I’m a vampire. But I’m a good vampire, if such a thing is possible”.

“A good ... vampire?” Faith asked, taken off guard.

“Yes, young lady ... a good vampire” Henry responded. “You heard correctly”.

“But how is such a thing possible?” Simon asked, confused.

“Well, to make a long story short, when my wife and I were human, we were attacked by a vampire named Adam” Henry started. “When Adam bit my wife, because her soul was pure, she died as a result. When Adam bit me, because my soul was impure, I became a vampire. I vowed revenge against Adam and his kind for what they had done to me and my wife. However, I’m at a bit of a disadvantage in that respect”.

“What kind of disadvantage?” Colette wanted to know.

“Because I’m a vampire, that prevents me from harming Adam or any other vampire” Henry answered. “Only the living can kill the dead. Therefore, I need non-vampires to help me carry out my revenge”.

“Well, then ... you may be in luck” Scarlett revealed. “It turns out that two evil women, who we call Constance and Zahida, have crossed over into your dimension to aid the very vampires you have vowed revenge against. Constance and Zahida have magical abilities, and would make powerful allies to your vampires. I and my friends would be willing to help you fight your vampires, provided you help us”.

“Help you with what?” Henry inquired, curious.

“Find Constance and Zahida” Scarlett answered. “We can’t have people from our dimension causing trouble in your dimension”. 

“Then I think we can come to an arrangement ... provided you untie me” Henry responded. “It is most uncomfortable”.

Scarlett had Henry untied, and Scarlett, Henry, Faith, Colette, and Simon sat down at a table to work on a mutually beneficial agreement.

The following Saturday

In Dunwitty, Dorrie and Candice were watching the Cannonball Cheetahs play another high school Dazzleball team. Jason, now free, had managed to regain his position as team captain of the Cheetahs. It wasn’t long after that the Cheetahs resumed their underhanded ways.

“Well, that was an impressive game ... not!” Candice said in disgust as the Cheetahs won the game in an underhanded fashion.

“I’ve got to admit, it didn’t take the Cheetahs long to revert to their old habits” Dorrie remarked, equally disgusted. “I’ve heard that Jacob Lee left the team a few days ago. He couldn’t stand to see the work he had done with the team go down the drain”.

At that moment, a coachman walked up to Dorrie and Candice.

“Lady Dorrie, Lady Candice” the coachmen began, “your flying carriage awaits”.

Dorrie and Candice walked over to the carriage, and climbed aboard. The coachman then climbed aboard, and in a few moments the carriage took flight. The carriage then headed toward Scarlett’s palace in Cinnibar City. Faith had requested Dorrie and Candice’s presence.

After a bit of flying time, the carriage landed in the courtyard of Scarlett’s palace. Dorrie and Candice climbed off of the carriage, and were led into the palace by a male servant. In a few minutes, Dorrie and Candice arrived at the palace’s sitting room where Faith was waiting.

“Thank you for accepting my invitation” Faith smiled.

“Thank you for inviting us, Princess Faith” Dorrie said as she curtsied.

“It’s an honor to meet you, Princess Faith” Candice added as she curtsied.

“Please, you don’t have to be formal with me” Faith reassured Dorrie and Candice. “I’d like the three of us to be friends”.

“Candice and I would like that as well” Dorrie smiled.

A maid brought in some tea, as Faith, Dorrie, and Candice sat down at a table.

“Let’s get started, shall we?” Faith suggested. “I’m aware that the two of you know about me being immortal”.

“Scarlett recently told us” Candice revealed.

“We also know that Scarlett is immortal” Dorrie added. “Scarlett, Candice, and I are quite close, and Scarlett has told Candice and I a great many things, including the fact that she’s immortal ... and how she got that way”.

“Scarlett has told me a lot about the two of you as well” Faith confided to Dorrie and Candice. “I wanted to meet the two of you. In appearance, I’m twelve-years-old. Dorrie, you are ten-years-old, while you, Candice, have the appearance of a ten-year-old. The fact is, quite frankly, I’ve been immortal for a long time, and it’s been lonely to say the least. I just want to be a kid again for a while, and I thought, with your permission, I could start with the two of you”.

“We’d be honored” Candice smiled.

“Let’s get started” Dorrie happily said.

(End of Chapter 46).

Author’s notes

Adam, as well as Henry Sturges, are from “Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter”.

Arendelle is from “Frozen”.

At the end of this chapter, Faith wanting to meet Dorrie and Candice is based on an idea suggested by Jacob Voronkov. 

Azkaban is from “Harry Potter”.

Cordelia the Conjuror is originally from the “Sofia the First” episode “Gone With The Wand”.

Danika Leah Knight-Cook, Jacob Lee, Jason Blackstone, Jeremiah Eli Cook, Jessica Blackstone, and Zahida are original characters created by SailorWednesdayMercury for this story.

Faith is an earlier version of Faith seen in the “Torchwood” episodes “Dead Man Walking” and “Fragments”.

For more about the Midnight Fan, see Chapters 41 and 42 of “Dorrie”.

For more about Violet being a time traveler, see Chapter 23 of “Dorrie”.

Having Jason regain his position as team captain of the Cannonball Cheetahs, and having the Cheetahs revert to their underhanded ways, was the idea of SailorWednesdayMercury.

I want to thank SailorWednesdayMercury for the help and ideas she has been providing for this story. Her continued help and ideas have been of great value, and I wanted readers to be aware of this.

Kaulder, and the evil Witch Queen, are from “The Last Witch Hunter”.

King Taboc is not Taboc the Wise from “Winx Club”. King Taboc is a character developed by SailorWednesdayMercury for this story, inspired by Taboc the Wise.

Resurrection Glove is from “Torchwood”.

Simon (the Royal Constable of Cinnibar) is an original character created by Jacob Voronkov for this story.

The Scarlett Warrior (A.K.A. Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett Katherine Felchenerow) is a character created by Jacob Voronkov, and is used in my stories with permission from Jacob Voronkov. Meanwhile, the character of Colette is a character that I and Jacob Voronkov created, and is based on Bayonetta from the video game “Bayonetta” (please note that Colette, and Madam Collette of Enchancia Castle, are two different characters who are not related in any way, shape, or form).

The scene in this chapter where Henry Sturges arrives at Scarlett’s palace was the idea of Jacob Voronkov (who also supplied some of the dialog for the scene). I added Faith to this scene to cement her place in Scarlett’s life. I also expanded upon Jacob’s idea by having Henry join Scarlett and company in their fight against evil vampires.

The scene in this chapter where Scarlett is talking about her immortality was the idea of Jacob Voronkov (who also supplied some of the dialog for the scene). I added Faith into the scene since I thought it was a proper time to introduce her to Scarlett.

The scene in this chapter where Violet remembers a Voyager guidebook entry was inspired by an idea by SailorWednesdayMercury (where SailorWednesdayMercury discussed future events in “Dorrie” with me).

Urchin: poor and often mischievous city child.

Valtor is from “Winx Club”.

Voyager guidebook is from the “Voyagers!” TV series.

Warehouse Ten is from my stories “Changes” and “Enchancia Castle”. It is a warehouse housing paranormal artifacts which existed before the current Warehouse 13 (as seen in the TV series “Warehouse 13”).

Disclaimer

“Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter” and everything associated with it © 20th Century Fox, and Dune Entertainment.

Danika Leah Knight-Cook, Jacob Lee, Jason Blackstone, Jeremiah Eli Cook, Jessica Blackstone, Zahida, everything associated to them and the other original ideas from SailorWednesdayMercury are the property of SailorWednesdayMercury, and are used in this story with the permission of SailorWednesdayMercury.

“Frozen” and everything associated to it © Disney.

“Harry Potter” and everything associated to it © Bloomsbury Publishing, Arthur A. Levine Books, Chris Columbus, Alfonso Cuarón, Mike Newell, David Yates, David Heyman, Chris Columbus, Mark Radcliffe, David Barron, J. K. Rowling, Steve Kloves, Michael Goldenberg, Heyday Films, 1492 Pictures, and Warner Bros. Pictures.

“Sofia the First” and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell, and Disney.

“The Last Witch Hunter” and everything associated with it © Summit Entertainment, Atmosphere Productions, One Race Films, Goldmann Pictures, and Lionsgate.

The Scarlett Warrior and the other original ideas from Jacob Voronkov are the property of Jacob Voronkov, and are used in my stories with the permission of Jacob Voronkov.

“Torchwood” and everything associated with it © BBC.

“Voyagers!” and everything associated to it © James D. Parriot Productions, Universal Television (MCA), and Scholastic Productions.

“Warehouse 13” and everything associated with it © Universal Cable Productions, NBC Universal Television Distribution, and SyFy.

“Winx Club” and everything associated to it © Rainbow Srl.

I only own Candice Cooper, Colonel Richard Martinsen, Constance, Dorrie Cooper, Eleanor Lewis, Elyse Martinsen, Serafina Rosario, the Enchancian Intelligence Service (EIS), and the Kingdom of Fairyardia.


	47. Chapter 47

Dorrie - a Sofia the First fanfic

I now give you Chapter 47 of “Dorrie”, which starts at the point where Chapter 46 ended. Meanwhile, I have something to announce. After Chapter 50 of “Dorrie”, the story of Dorrie and her friends will continue in “Dorrie: Book Two” which will pick up where Chapter 50 of “Dorrie” ends.

At the end of this chapter, after the author’s notes and disclaimer, there is a deleted scene of interest.

Chapter 47: Alliances (Part One)

Meeting Faith

After Dorrie and Candice had watched a Dazzleball game in Dunwitty, a coachman walked up to the girls.

“Lady Dorrie, Lady Candice” the coachmen began, “your flying carriage awaits”.

Dorrie and Candice walked over to the carriage, and climbed aboard. The coachman then climbed aboard, and in a few moments the carriage took flight. The carriage then headed toward Scarlett’s palace in Cinnibar City. Faith had requested Dorrie and Candice’s presence.

After a bit of flying time, the carriage landed in the courtyard of Scarlett’s palace. Dorrie and Candice climbed off of the carriage, and were led into the palace by a male servant. In a few minutes, Dorrie and Candice arrived at the palace’s sitting room where Faith was waiting.

“Thank you for accepting my invitation” Faith smiled.

“Thank you for inviting us, Princess Faith” Dorrie said as she curtsied.

“It’s an honor to meet you, Princess Faith” Candice added as she curtsied.

“Please, you don’t have to be formal with me” Faith reassured Dorrie and Candice. “I’d like the three of us to be friends”.

“Candice and I would like that as well” Dorrie smiled.

A maid brought in some tea, as Faith, Dorrie, and Candice sat down at a table.

“Let’s get started, shall we?” Faith suggested. “I’m aware that the two of you know about me being immortal”.

“Scarlett recently told us” Candice revealed.

“We also know that Scarlett is immortal” Dorrie added. “Scarlett, Candice, and I are quite close, and Scarlett has told Candice and I a great many things, including the fact that she’s immortal ... and how she got that way”.

“Scarlett has told me a lot about the two of you as well” Faith confided to Dorrie and Candice. “I wanted to meet the two of you. In appearance, I’m twelve-years-old. Dorrie, you are ten-years-old, while you, Candice, have the appearance of a ten-year-old. The fact is, quite frankly, I’ve been immortal for a long time, and it’s been lonely to say the least. I just want to be a kid again for a while, and I thought, with your permission, I could start with the two of you”.

“We’d be honored” Candice smiled.

“Let’s get started” Dorrie happily said.

The three girls went out into the back of Scarlett’s palace, and played hide and seek. As the girls laughed and had fun, Scarlett looked out of a window and smiled. It was wonderful seeing Faith, Dorrie, and Candice playing together and having fun. It was also wonderful seeing Faith being able to be a child again ... even if just for a little while.

That night

Arrangements had been made for Dorrie and Candice to spend the night at Scarlett’s palace. After eating supper, Faith led Dorrie and Candice up to her room in the palace. It was a beautifully laid out room, fit for a new princess of Faith’s stature. 

“This is nice” Dorrie remarked to Faith.

“A beautiful room” Candice added, impressed.

“Thank you” Faith smiled in appreciation. “Meanwhile, I have something to show the two of you”. Faith waved her hand over her chest, and an amulet with a smoked topaz gemstone appeared around Faith’s neck. “Mom wanted me to have an amulet of my own, and gave it the ability to become invisible, just like both of your amulets”.

“Wow!” Dorrie and Candice exclaimed, impressed.

“Mom calls this the Amulet of Cardiff” Faith explained. “She says it’s important to always remember where you came from”.

Dorrie and Candice smiled, having heard Queen Miranda say that to Sofia from time to time.

“It must be different for you being in our dimension” Dorrie said to Faith.

“Yes” Faith responded, “but a good different. Your dimension is much more pleasant than I could have ever imagined. I had heard rumors about it when I was in my dimension. Therefore, when I came across Jason Blackstone, I viewed it as a chance to come over here and see for myself”.

“How did you meet Jason, anyway?” Candice asked, curious.

Flashback:

Jason was walking through the Southern United States, having slipped away from Constance and Zahida. Jason had been sickened by the civil war that was raging around him, and all he wanted was to find the portal that he, Constance, and Zahida had traveled through.

As Faith watched Jason from a distance, she read his mind. All he wanted to do was to return to his dimension. Faith then noticed a group of soldiers a mile up the road. She quickly ran up to Jason, and pulled him into an alleyway located in the village where they were at.

“Get down and keep quiet” Faith warned Jason as she motioned for him to hide behind a large crate.

“Why?!” Jason demanded to know.

“Just do what I say, unless you want to be captured!” Faith demanded as she and Jason ducked behind the crate.

In a few minutes, the soldiers, on horseback, passed by before leaving the village.

“Who were they?” Jason asked about the soldiers.

“Home Guard” Faith answered. “Call it a Confederate security force. The Home Guard is charged with patrolling the Confederate States of America. Among their duties is searching for deserters from the Confederate army who are harshly treated when caught. The Home Guard doesn’t treat strangers much better”.

“Then I’m in your debt” Jason acknowledged. “How may I repay you?”.

“You want to return to your dimension” Faith revealed. “Take me with you”.

“How do you know about my dimension?” Jason asked, taken off guard.

“I have my ways” Faith answered. “I’ve been here in the South for longer than you have. I can help you travel around without being spotted by the Home Guard. Do we have a deal?”.

“Deal” Jason acknowledged.

Faith and Jason made their way through the southern countryside, with Jason retracing his steps. In a few days, Jason managed to led Faith to the portal that led back to his dimension. The two of them stepped through the portal, and found themselves back where Jason had come from.

“Where are we, exactly?” Faith wanted to know.

“The Kingdom of Enchancia” Jason informed Faith. “My home”.

“I thank you for leading me here” Faith smiled at Jason. 

“What are your plans here, if you don’t mind me asking?” Jason asked Faith.

“A change of scenery” Faith answered. “I’ll take my leave of you now. I believe you have a home to get back to, and charges to face. Good luck getting your old life back together”.

Jason watched as Faith walked away. Jason was puzzled about how Faith knew things about him ... things he hadn’t revealed to her. However, Jason was now back home in Enchancia, and away from the awful civil war which waged in the other dimension. Even jail would be Heaven compared to what he had witnessed on the other side.

End of flashback, and back to the present.

“I remember seeing you in Dunwitty” Candice said to Faith.

“I remember seeing you as well” Faith acknowledged. “Sorry for running off, but I was still getting the lay of the land as it were, and I didn’t know who I could trust”.

Flashback:

A day or so after she had arrived, Faith found herself in the Village of Dunwitty. It was a peaceful place ... and no war of any kind.

As Faith walked down a street in Dunwitty, she noticed three other girls in the distance. One girl was white, wearing a blue dress. Another girl was black, wearing an orange and red dress. Meanwhile, the third girl was white, wore a purple gown, and had a tiara on her head. The three girls seemed to be good friends, and happily talked to each other as they walked along. Faith smiled at the scene, remembering what it was like, once, to be a child.

As Faith continued to walk along, she saw a white girl with blond hair looking at her from across the street. As Faith and the girl made eye contact, Faith was able to read some of the girl’s mind. Faith discovered that the girl, named Candice, worked as a maid for the royal family of Enchancia. Faith managed to pick up on something else just as Candice slowly started walking over. Faith quickly walked away in the other direction.

“Wait!” Candice called out. “Maybe I can be of help”.

Faith managed to round a corner, and quickly hid in an alley. From her hiding place, Faith saw Candice quickly walk by before disappearing down the street. Faith sighed in relief, then concentrated on the additional information she had picked from Candice’s mind.

“Who is this Queen Scarlett of Cinnibar?” Faith asked herself. “And she’s an immortal?”. As Faith contemplated what she had learned, one thought came to her mind. “I guess my best shot is Cinnibar. Who better to turn to than another immortal”.

End of flashback, and back to the present.

“I’m sorry to have read your mind” Faith apologized to Candice. “I meant no invasion of your privacy. I just needed to know if you were a threat or not”.

“If I had been in your situation, I probably would have done the same thing” Candice acknowledged. “Better to be safe than sorry”.

“I’m glad you understand” Faith said, relieved. “Still, I apologize for invading your privacy”.

“No apology necessary” Candice smiled. “We’re friends”.

“Friends?” Faith smiled happily.

“Friends” Dorrie smiled back.

Faith, Dorrie, and Candice then spent the next few hours happily talking to each other. For Faith, it was one of the most wonderful times of her life. She now had a home, a mother, and friends.

Later that night

Faith was asleep in her room. As she lay asleep in her bed, Faith’s hand brushed against her amulet. The amulet glowed as Faith, asleep, was given a vision of the future.

Flash-forward:

In the dimension that Faith had come from, it was the year 1899. At that time, in Cardiff, Captain Jack Harkness, an immortial, had reluctantly started working for the Torchwood Three base in Cardiff. His superiors there were two women: a Mrs. Emily Holroyd, and her assistant, Alice Guppy. Jack was soon assigned to track down a male fish alien who had been causing mischief in the Cardiff area.

“I haven't done anything! “the fish alien exclaimed as Jack threw him up against an alley wall.

“Twelve burglaries, joyriding a horse and carriage, seven cases of pick-pocketing, twenty four instances of consuming food without paying for it” Jack responded. “It’s like an addiction with your species, isn’t it?!”.

“I'll make it up, I promise!” the fish alien said in a fake way.

“Ah, too late” Jack mocked.

“It's just a bit of fun” the fish alien explained.

“This planet's a century away from official first contact with alien life” Jack announced. “You're upsetting the schedule”.

“Who are you?” the fish alien asked.

“I’m Torchwood” Jack answered.

In a little while, at the Torchwood Three base, Jack threw the fish alien into a cell as Alice walked up.

“I said sorry! You can't lock me up!” the fish alien exclaimed.

“He's just a kid” Jack explained to Alice. “Send him back to where he came from”.

“If only we could” Alice sighed. “The Rift only goes one way”.

“What do you do? Observe and profile the species and then transfer them to long term storage?” Jack asked.

Alice brought out a pistol, and before Jack could react, Alice shot the fish alien dead.

“Why?!” Jack exclaimed as he grabbed Alice.

“It was a threat to the Empire!” Alice responded, breaking free from Jack.

“Like me?!” Jack asked, taken off guard.

“You're our ally now” Alice admitted.

A little while later, in Emily’s office, Emily counted out a large amount of money, and handed it to Jack who was unwilling to accept it.

“If you don’t want it ...” Emily pointed out.

Jack took the money as Emily wrote something on a piece of paper, and handed it to Jack.

“Your next assignment” Emily said as she handed the paper to Jack.

“No!” Jack exclaimed as he threw the paper back at Emily. “I'm through with you people!”.

“Your liberty is at our discretion” Emily began. “Work for us, you assist the Empire. Sever that tie, you become a threat”.

“And you've seen how we deal with threats” Alice added.

“It's good money, Captain” Emily pointed out. “How else are you going to earn?”.

Jack stormed out of Emily’s office, still unwilling to continue with Torchwood.

“See what you think in the morning” Emily said as Jack left.

“He’s pretty” Alice said of Jack, before turning to Emily. “You’re prettier”.

Emily smiled at the complement. Meanwhile, later that night, Jack found himself in a back alley bar with a drink when Faith, still looking like a twelve-year-old, walked up.

“Can I read your cards?” Faith asked Jack.

“No, thank you” Jack declined as Faith threw some tin cups off of the table where Jack was sitting. Faith then placed some tarot cards on the table. “No, really” Jack refused as Faith ignored him and read the cards.

“He's coming - the one you're looking for” Faith announced to Jack. “But the century will turn twice before you find each other again”.

“Oooh! Are you for real?” Jack mocked, before suddenly turning serious as he looked at one of the cards. “You mean I have to wait one hundred years to find him? What'll I do in the meantime?”. As Faith looked at Jack in sympathy, he realized he had no choice but to continue to work for Torchwood, as distasteful as it might be.

A little while later, Faith was walking down a street in Cardiff when Scarlett walked up beside her.

“Did you help Captain Harkness find out about The Doctor?” Scarlett asked Faith.

“Yes, Mom” Faith answered. “Although, I don’t think the Captain was pleased that he’ll have to wait a hundred years to find The Doctor”.

“That’s the rub with life sometimes” Scarlett sighed. “Things don’t always come as fast as we’d like them to. But, there’s nothing we can do about that. Let’s say you and I go home to Cinnibar? We’ll have a late supper, then relax with a game of cards”.

Faith took Scarlett’s arm as Scarlett clapped her hands. The two then disappeared in a puff of smoke on their way to the closest portal that would take them back to their dimension.

End of flash-forward, and back to the present.

Faith awoke from the flash-forward.

“Did I just have ... a glimpse into the future?” Faith asked herself as she held her amulet in her hands. “Is this a gift from my amulet?”.

“You did indeed have a glimpse into the future” Scarlett said as she walked in, and sat down next to Faith. “And it is a gift from your amulet”.

“For what purpose?” Faith wanted to know.

“To give you the ability to see those who will need your help in the future” Scarlett explained. “It’s a special privilege to be able to help those in need, a privilege I know you’re ready for”.

“But what in the process I mess something up?” Faith asked, worried.

“Your job will be to give those in need a nudge in the right direction, and nothing more” Scarlett smiled. “You’ll act as a compass as it were, with everything else falling into place on its own”.

“Then it is a privilege I will take very seriously” Faith promised. “The ability to help others - what a wonderful gift. Thank you, Mom”.

“You’re welcome, my precious one” Scarlett happily said as she hugged Faith.

“Mom - a question?” Faith started. “The glimpse I just saw takes place roughly thirty six years in the future. How will I remember it?”.

“Oh, that’s an easy one” Scarlett reassured Faith. “When the time approaches for you to help somebody, your amulet will give you a reminder”.

A week later

At Enchancia Castle, everybody was quickly running around. King Roland’s mother, the Grand Queen, was on her way, and had only sent a messenger five minutes before she was to arrive. As the royal family scrambled to get ready, Violet, Dorrie, and Candice raced to the guest house on the castle grounds to get things ready.

“Dorrie?” Violet asked. “Do you have the flowers for the Grand Queen’s bedroom?”.

“Just picked them” Dorrie answered.

“Candice?” Violet asked. “Do you have a box of chocolates for the Grand Queen’s bedroom?”.

“Right here, Mom” Candice answered. “I got them out of the guest reserve”.

Violet, Dorrie, and Candice raced into the guest house, and got the Grand Queen’s bedroom ready. In a few minutes, the three heard trumpets in the distance.

“That will mean the Grand Queen has just arrived” Violet observed. “She will want to spend a little time with the royal family, which will give us some time to get the rest of the guest house ready”.

“Wand at the ready?” Dorrie asked Candice.

“Wand at the ready” Candice answered.

Dorrie and Candice went around the guest house, using their wands and magic to straighten up inside the house. Violet pulled out her wand and started straightening up as well. Violet had become quite skillful at using a wand to do housework. In a little while, the three had finished straightening up the guest house as the front door opened.

“At attention, girls” Violet directed Dorrie and Candice. “The Grand Queen has arrived”.

Violet, Dorrie, and Candice stood at attention as the Grand Queen, King Roland, and the rest of the royal family entered.

“Mother” Roland said to the Grand Queen, “you remember Violet, our head maid?”.

“Of course” the Grand Queen smiled. “Nice to see you again, Violet”.

“Milady” Violet acknowledged as she curtsied.

“And these are Violet’s two adopted daughters, Dorrie and Candice” Roland pointed out to his mother.

“Milady” Dorrie and Candice acknowledged as they curtsied.

With that, the Grand Queen, Roland, and the rest of the royal family walked further into the house as Violet, Dorrie, and Candice stood at the door. As the Grand Queen walked, she looked at Dorrie and Candice out of the corner of her eye.

“The two girls I’ve been requested to see” the Grand Queen thought to herself about Dorrie and Candice. “This could prove to be quite interesting”.

A few hours later

Dorrie and Candice were walking down a hallway in Enchancia Castle when they walked past Violet’s office. The door was closed, and Dorrie and Candice heard Violet talking to a woman inside the office.

“You do realize that events are rapidly moving into place?” the woman asked Violet.

“I do indeed, Princess .... I mean, Juliet” Violet acknowledged. “I sometimes have to remind myself that you are now living a different life ... and using a different name. After all, you were one of the great ones”.

“That life is far behind me” Juliet admitted. “When the opportunity came for me to be a Voyager, it was a chance at a new life. Meanwhile, back to the business at hand. The Grand Queen arriving here at Enchancia Castle marks a turning point in this time line”.

“It does” Violet admitted.

At that moment, Dorrie and Candice heard footsteps coming from around a corner.

“Let’s walk down the hall as if everything is normal” Dorrie whispered to Candice.

“Understood” Candice whispered back.

Dorrie and Candice walked down the hall, acting as if they had not been listening at the door. In a few moments, a man’s voice called out.

“Dorrie, Candice” the man’s voice started. “There you are”.

Dorrie and Candice turned around to see Baileywick standing there.

“Candice and I were just going on a brief break, Mr. Baileywick” Dorrie announced.

“After the two of you finish with your break, please report to the guest house” Baileywick directed. “The Grand Queen has heard of the two of you, and has requested that both of you be assigned to her during her stay”.

“It will be our honor, Mr. Baileywick” Dorrie smiled.

“We’ll give her our best care” Candice added.

“Then the Grand Queen will be in good hands” Baileywick smiled at Dorrie and Candice. “The two of you make us quite proud”.

As Dorrie and Candice walked to the servant’s area for a quick break, they talked among themselves about what they had overheard from Violet’s office.

“This Juliet must be an important Voyager” Candice remarked. “After all, Mom referred to her not only as Princess, but as one of the great ones”.

“But, Princess who?” Dorrie wondered. “And what kind of turning point does the Grand Queen’s arrival here signal?”.

“Don’t know” Candice admitted. “I suppose all will be revealed in time”.

Serving the Grand Queen

After their break, Dorrie and Candice arrived at the guest house. As the two entered the house, they found the Grand Queen to be in a very happy mood. The Grand Queen had just had the time of her life performing with Count Barnstorm’s Fantastic Flying Horse Show. 

“Ah, girls!” the Grand Queen smiled at Dorrie and Candice. “There you are”.

“How may we serve you, ma’am?” Dorrie asked.

“Some tea, please” the Grand Queen requested.

“Right away, ma’am” Candice acknowledged as she went for the tea.

“While you’re at it, pour some tea for you and your sister, then come sit down with me” the Grand Queen requested of Candice.

In a few moments, Candice brought over a tray with the tea on it. Candice served the Grand Queen and Dorrie, then took the remaining cup of tea for herself. The three then sat down.

“I’ve heard good things about the two of you” the Grand Queen said to Dorrie and Candice. “I wanted to meet the two of you, and get to know you better”.

“What would you like to know, ma’am?” Dorrie asked.

“Is it true that the two of you are good witches?” the Grand Queen asked.

“Yes, ma’am” Candice answered. “Dorrie and I belong to the House of Cosmarune, a noble house of witches and warlocks”.

“I’ve heard of it” the Grand Queen remarked. “A fine house. Is it true that the House of Cosmarune has a collection of rare magical books?”.

“It’s true, ma’am” Dorrie acknowledged. “The House of Cosmarune’s library has a variety of rare magical books, some going back as far as five hundred years. Part of being a member of the House of Cosmarune is being a collector. The members of the house take great pride in buying and preserving magical books for future generations”.

“Then your library is open to the public?” the Grand Queen asked, interested.

“We’ve occasionally opened the library to magical scholars” Dorrie admitted. “We have a variety of rare unedited books. Some of the same books have been reprinted over time, but have been heavily edited. The books in our library contain information not contained in the reprinted versions”.

“I see” the Grand Queen said, impressed. “I know of scholars who would be interested in looking through such books. Would it be possible for the two of you to come with me tomorrow when I return to the royal estate? I can have the scholars summoned, and you may give them an idea of what your library contains”.

“Your son, King Roland, would, of course, have to give Dorrie and I permission to come with you” Candice pointed out.

“Then I’ll see Roland at supper, and get his permission” the Grand Queen smiled. “I think the two of you will find the trip enjoyable”.

The next morning

In the courtyard of Enchancia Castle, the Grand Queen’s flying carriage was being readied for takeoff. 

“Ready?” Violet asked Dorrie and Candice.

“Ready” Dorrie and Candice acknowledged.

“Girls” the coachman said to Dorrie and Candice as he walked up, “we’re ready to leave”.

Dorrie and Candice hugged Violet, then climbed aboard the carriage where the Grand Queen was waiting. In a few moments, the carriage and its flying horses took flight as the royal family, and Violet, waved goodbye.

Inside the carriage, the Grand Queen took out a flask, and poured a fruit drink for herself, Dorrie, and Candice.

“This is apricot nectar” the Grand Queen said to Dorrie and Candice. “I think you’ll like it”.

“Thank you, ma’am” Dorrie and Candice said as they started drinking the nectar.

In a few minutes, the Grand Queen, Dorrie, and Candice started having a pleasant conversation. Suddenly, Dorrie and Candice started feeling very sleepy.

“What’s ... happening?” Dorrie asked, puzzled.

“Everything is going to be alright” the Grand Queen gently said to Dorrie and Candice. “You are in no danger. Just lay back and go to sleep”.

As Dorrie and Candice passed out, the Grand Queen looked at them.

“I’m sorry to have drugged the two of you” the Grand Queen thought to herself. “But the location of where I’m taking you has to remain a secret ... at least for now”.

An invitation to endless wonder

Dorrie and Candice woke up to find themselves laying in a room. They quickly checked themselves, and discovered they still had their wands, and their amulets were still invisible around their necks.

“You’re awake” a woman’s voice gently said to Dorrie and Candice. “Good”.

Dorrie and Candice jumped up, and looked at the woman who they recognized as the Grand Queen.

“What is the meaning of this?!” Dorrie demanded to know.

“You’ve got a lot of explaining to do!” Candice added, angry.

“You must forgive the Grand Queen” a man gently said as he entered the room. “She was following our instructions, and you were never in any danger”.

Dorrie and Candice looked at the man who they recognized as Nigel, Baileywick’s brother.

“What is going on here?” Candice asked, puzzled.

“The two of you are being given an invitation to endless wonder” a woman said to Dorrie and Candice. “My name is Eleanor Lewis, and I’m in charge here”.

“A funny way to extend an invitation ... by drugging Candice and I” Dorrie pointed out.

“We have to keep the location of this place a secret” Eleanor explained. “If you turn down our invitation, we would have to drug you again, and the location of this place would remain a secret. We hope, however, the two of you will accept our invitation. I think once you have a tour of this place, you’ll understand our motives, and will want to be a part of our team”.

“Well, that depends on if you’re the good guys or the bad guys” Candice said.

“If we were the bad guys, would we have let you and Dorrie keep your wands?” Nigel asked Candice.

“I’ve got to admit that he makes a good point” Dorrie said to Candice.

“Allow me to show the two of you around” Eleanor invited Dorrie and Candice. “But first, allow me to introduce you to the members of our team”.

Dorrie and Candice nodded their heads yes.

“You already know me, Grand Queen Maria, and Mr. Nigel” Eleanor pointed out as a second man walked into the room. “This is Matthew, who takes care of the day to day operations here”.

“A pleasure to meet you, girls” Matthew smiled.

In a few moments, two women walked into the room - Cordelia the Conjurer, along with Queen Miranda’s older sister, Serafina Rosario.

“I believe the two of you already know Cordelia and Serafina” Eleanor smiled at Dorrie and Candice. “And now, it’s time to introduce you to this place of ours”.

Eleanor and the others led Dorrie and Candice out of the room, and down a hallway. In a few moments, the group found themselves on a balcony which overlooked the interior of a vast underground warehouse. There were many rows of shelves - too many for Dorrie and Candice to count. The warehouse stretched out as far as the eye could see.

“Welcome to endless wonder” Eleanor said to Dorrie and Candice as she outstretched her hand. “Welcome to Warehouse Ten”.

“What is this place for?” Candice asked in awe.

“Its a storage facility for paranormal artifacts” Matthew answered. “A place where such artifacts can be stored, and kept away not only from innocent people, but also from those who would misuse such artifacts”.

“Each artifact here has it’s own paranormal power” Eleanor added. “That power can be used for good or evil. We keep these artifacts here to protect them from misuse, and to protect the world from them. After all, while a box of matches is safe for normal use, would you give that box to a baby? No, because the baby would sooner or later innocently play with the matches and cause a fire as a result. The same thing would happen sooner or later if these artifacts found their way back into the world”.

“So, you keep them here, safe under lock and key” Dorrie observed.

“Exactly” Eleanor answered. “And it’s our job to make sure they stay under lock and key, while also looking for other artifacts to put under lock and key. It’s a never-ending job that we take very seriously”.

“I can see why” Candice admitted.

Eleanor and the others then proceeded to give Dorrie and Candice a tour of the warehouse. As they walked among the rows and rows of shelves, Dorrie and Candice looked at the artifacts in awe. Along the way, Eleanor explained about various artifacts, and what they could do. In a while, the tour came to an end.

“Will you join us?” Eleanor asked Dorrie and Candice, hopeful.

“One question” Dorrie started. “Candice and I are just children. Why would you want us?”.

“Yes, it’s true the two of you are children” Eleanor answered. “But, you’re very capable children capable of keeping a secret ... as you do with your amulets”.

“How did you know about our amulets?!” Candice asked, taken off guard.

“Queen Scarlett, and Lady Colette, help us in our efforts” Eleanor revealed. “They thought the two of you might make good agents for the warehouse. And, as children, you’d have access to places where we adults might stick out like a sore thumb”.

“Makes sense” Dorrie admitted. “May Candice and I have a few moments to discuss your offer?”.

“Of course” Eleanor agreed.

Dorrie and Candice talked to each other for a few moments, then walked over to Eleanor.

“Dorrie and I have come to a decision” Candice announced.

“We’ll join you, and keep the warehouse and its location a secret” Dorrie added.

“Well, then” Eleanor happily said. “Welcome aboard”.

That evening, at Scarlett’s palace

Scarlett, Faith, Colette, Simon, and Henry Sturges were gathered in the main hall of Scarlett’s palace when a muscular white man with a bald head walked in.

“Kaulder” Scarlett smiled at the man.

“Scarlett, my old friend” Kaulder smiled back as he hugged Scarlett. “It’s good to see you again”.

“You as well, Kaulder” Scarlett happily said.

At that moment, a group of good witches walked into the main hall.

“Queen Annora sent us” one of the witches reported to Scarlett. “As good witches, we have a unique weapon to use against vampires”.

“And what might that be?” Kaulder asked.

“Our blood” the witch answered. “When a vampire bites a good witch, the purity of the blood of a good witch resists a vampire’s venom. Also, when a vampire bites a good witch, the blood of that witch is like poison to the vampire”.

“A two for one deal” Kaulder remarked, impressed. “Nice”.

“Even in our dimension, we’ve heard of the witch hunter Kaulder” another of the good witches spoke up. “How do we know he won’t eventually come after us?”.

“My fight is with evil witches” Kaulder pointed out. “If you’re on the side of good, you have nothing to fear from me”.

“I suggest we get going” Henry Sturges suggested. “Once we get through the portal, it will take us a few days to reach the location where the vampires we are looking for reside. Hopefully, we’ll find your Constance and Zahida with them”.

“Then we’ve better be off” Faith remarked.

“You’ll be staying here with Simon” Scarlett gently said to Faith.

“But I can be of help to you” Faith pointed out. “I’ve been over there. I can act as a guide”.

“I appreciate your offer, Faith” Scarlett smiled. “But with me and Colette gone, I’m going to need somebody to look after Cinnibar until I return. I want that somebody to be you”.

“But I don’t know the first thing about running a kingdom” Faith admitted.

“It’s really quite easy most times” Simon reassured Faith. “If something complicated comes up, I’ll be here to walk you through it”.

“It’s settled, then” Scarlett acknowledged. “Everybody, wait for me out in the courtyard. I’ll be with you shortly”.

As Colette, Henry, Kaulder, and the good witches walked out to the courtyard, Scarlett walked up to Faith.

“Everything is going to be fine” Scarlett reassured Faith. “We’ll be back as soon as we can”.

Scarlett then gently kissed Faith on the forehead, and walked out to the courtyard. In a few minutes, Scarlett, Colette, Henry, Kaulder, and the good witches departed the palace as Faith and Simon watched.

“Safe journey, Mom” Faith thought to herself.

(End of Chapter 47).

Author’s notes

Alice Guppy, and Emily Holroyd, are from the “Torchwood” episode “Fragments”.

Captain Jack Harkness is from “Doctor Who” and “Torchwood”.

Cordelia the Conjuror is originally from the “Sofia the First” episode “Gone with the Wand”.

Count Barnstorm’s Fantastic Flying Horse Show is from the “Sofia the First” episode “Best in Air Show”.

Faith is an earlier version of Faith seen in the “Torchwood” episodes “Dead Man Walking” and “Fragments”.

Guest reserve: a room in Enchancia Castle I created for this story. The guest reserve is where boxes of chocolates, bottles of wine, and other packaged food and drink are stored, ready to be served to important guests at a moment’s notice.

Henry Sturges is from “Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter”. Adding Henry into this story was the idea of Jacob Voronkov.

I want to thank SailorWednesdayMercury for the help and ideas she has been providing for this story. Her continued help and ideas have been of great value, and I wanted readers to be aware of this.

Jason Blackstone, and Zahida are original characters created by SailorWednesdayMercury for this story.

Juliet was first mentioned in Chapter 40 of “Dorrie”.

Kaulder is from “The Last Witch Hunter”. Adding Kaulder into this story was the idea of Jacob Voronkov.

Queen Annora (a.k.a. Annora, the Witch Queen) is an original character I created for my “Sofia the First” stories.

Serafina Rosario is an original character I created for my “Sofia the First” stories. Serafina also appears in my stories “Sisters”, “Changes”, and “Enchancia Castle”.

Simon (the Royal Constable of Cinnibar) is an original character created by Jacob Voronkov for this story.

The Confederate Home Guard is from Civil War history, and was also seen in the movie “Cold Mountain”.

The Doctor is from “Doctor Who”.

The flashbacks with Faith helping Jason to get back to Enchancia, and Faith showing up in the Village of Dunwitty, were ideas suggested by Jacob Voronkov.

The flash-forward with Jack Harkness and Torchwood Three is from the “Torchwood” episode “Fragments”. “Torchwood” fans will remember that Faith appeared in “Fragments”, and I used the flash-forward to show how Faith can live in Cinnibar and still show up in Cardiff in 1899. I added in the bit with Faith and Scarlett together to link the flash-forward with “Dorrie”.

The Grand Queen is from the “Sofia the First” episode “Best in Air Show”. Meanwhile, in my stories “Being Summoned” and “Getting To Know Tilly”, I gave her the name of Maria. In an interesting side note, long before “Best in Air Show” was written and aired, I revealed in “Being Summoned” that Maria, before becoming a queen, was a commoner who was a harness and saddle maker. While I’m on the subject of the Grand Queen, Luiz4200 has recently posted a good “Sofia the First” story about the Grand Queen called “The Grand Mum” which I highly recommend.

The Rift is from “Torchwood”. The Rift is a rip in space and time. One theory is that one end is fixed (with that end being located in Cardiff), and the other end wandering in a seemingly random progression across the universe. Another theory is that there are many access points to the Rift, fixed in various times and locations, but they may not be open all the time. Attempts have been made by Torchwood to voyage into the Rift, but neither travelers nor craft have returned or sent back messages. The Rift has been known about since the late 1800's (“Doctor Who” episode “The Unquiet Dead”), with accounts of strange happenings taking place at or near the Rift over the years.

The Scarlett Warrior (A.K.A. Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett Katherine Felchenerow) is a character created by Jacob Voronkov, and is used in my stories with permission from Jacob Voronkov. Meanwhile, the character of Colette is a character that I and Jacob Voronkov created, and is based on Bayonetta from the video game “Bayonetta” (please note that Colette, and Madam Collette of Enchancia Castle, are two different characters who are not related in any way, shape, or form).

“The two of you are being given an invitation to endless wonder” a woman said to Dorrie and Candice - this is very similar to Mrs. Frederick giving Pete Lattimer “an invitation to endless wonder” in the premiere episode of “Warehouse 13”.

Torchwood Three is from “Torchwood”.

Voyager is from the “Voyagers!” TV series.

Warehouse Ten is from my stories “Changes” and “Enchancia Castle”. It is a warehouse housing paranormal artifacts which existed before the current Warehouse 13 (as seen in the TV series “Warehouse 13”).

“When a vampire bites a good witch, the purity of the blood of a good witch resists a vampire’s venom. Also, when a vampire bites a good witch, the blood of that witch is like poison to the vampire” - this was an idea Jacob Voronkov suggested for this story.

Disclaimer

“Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter” and everything associated with it © 20th Century Fox, and Dune Entertainment.

“Cold Mountain” and everything associated with it © Mirage Enterprises, Bona Fide Productions, and Miramax Films.

“Doctor Who” and everything associated with it © BBC.

Jason Blackstone, Zahida, everything associated to them and the other original ideas from SailorWednesdayMercury are the property of SailorWednesdayMercury, and are used in this story with the permission of SailorWednesdayMercury.

“Sofia the First” and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell, and Disney.

“The Last Witch Hunter” and everything associated with it © Summit Entertainment, Atmosphere Productions, One Race Films, Goldmann Pictures, and Lionsgate.

The Scarlett Warrior and the other original ideas from Jacob Voronkov are the property of Jacob Voronkov, and are used in my stories with the permission of Jacob Voronkov.

“Torchwood” and everything associated with it © BBC.

“Voyagers!” and everything associated to it © James D. Parriot Productions, Universal Television (MCA), and Scholastic Productions.

“Warehouse 13” and everything associated with it © Universal Cable Productions, NBC Universal Television Distribution, and SyFy.

I only own Candice Cooper, Constance, Dorrie Cooper, Eleanor Lewis, Matthew, Queen Annora, Serafina Rosario, and the guest reserve.

Deleted scene

This deleted scene would have appeared in the “An invitation to endless wonder” section of this chapter, and would have revolved around Eleanor and Candice.

As Eleanor and the others took Dorrie and Candice on a tour of the warehouse, Candice noticed a battle ax on a shelf that caught her attention. Candice walked over and read the card next to the battle ax. The card read: Gimli’s battle ax.

“I thought that might get your attention” Eleanor smiled at Candice. “I’ve heard of your interest in Middle Earth history”.

“Is this the battle ax that Gimli carried into battle?” Candice asked in awe.

“The same one” Eleanor acknowledged.

“I know it’s a lot to ask, but may I hold it?” Candice requested, hopeful.

“Why not?” Eleanor happily complied as she handed the ax to Candice.

Candice felt a strange sensation as she held the battle ax.

“What you’re feeling is the battle ax’s paranormal qualities” Eleanor explained to Candice. “During the years that Gimli owned it, the battle ax took on his strength and bravery. Anybody who holds the battle ax today is given Gimli’s strength and bravery when they use the ax”.

“Impressive” Candice remarked, before sitting the ax back on the shelf. “Thank you for letting me hold it”.

“You’re very welcome” Eleanor smiled.

(End of deleted scene).

Gimli the Dwarf, Gimli’s battle ax, and Middle Earth are from “The Lord of the Rings”.

Readers of “Dorrie” will recall that Candice has an interest in Middle Earth history, and takes Middle Earth Studies as an elective at Hexley Hall.

“The Lord of the Rings” and everything associated with it © New Line Cinema, New Line Home Entertainment, Wingnut Films, The Saul Zaentz Company, and Tolkien Enterprises.


	48. Chapter 48

Dorrie - a Sofia the First fanfic

I now give you Chapter 48 of “Dorrie”, which starts shortly after Chapter 47 ended.

Chapter 48: Alliances (Part Two)

Three nights later

At a disused plantation in the Southern United States, Constance, Zahida, and a group of vampires were plotting their future plans. A distance away from the plantation, Scarlett and her band were keeping watch on the plantation.

“Constance and Zahida are inside” Colette reported to Scarlett. “There are also a group of vampires inside as well”.

“If you’re going to attack, it should be now” Henry Sturges pointed out. “They won’t be expecting an attack at this time. You’d take them by surprise”.

“Thank you for your help” Scarlett thanked Henry, gratefully. “We wouldn’t have found this plantation without your help”.

“I was glad to assist” Henry acknowledged. “Since I’m unable to harm other vampires, I should be leaving. Abraham will be wondering what happened to me”.

“Safe journey, my friend” Scarlett said to Henry.

As Henry departed, Scarlett and her band got ready to attack.

“Ready, Kaulder?” Scarlett asked.

“Ready” Kaulder responded as he pulled out Hexenbane, his sword. “Although I’ve got to admit, I haven’t battled vampires before. Can’t be too different different from battling witches ... present company excluded, of course”.

The good witches who were in Scarlett’s band acknowledged Kaulder’s words by nodding their heads. It was understood that Kaulder only battled evil witches, and that good witches had nothing to fear from him.

“Ready, my friends?” Scarlett asked the witches.

“Ready, Queen Scarlett” the leader of the group of good witches answered.

“Time to strike” Scarlett said to Colette.

As Constance, Zahida, and the group of vampires stood around a table inside the plantation house, Scarlett and her band burst through the front door. Constance and Zahida took cover as the vampires sprung into action.

Before the vampires could fully attack Scarlett and her band, Kaulder drew Hexenbane and started cutting down some of the vampires. Meanwhile, the good witches drew their wands and started firing on some of the vampires. The remaining vampires, along with Constance and Zahida, made a hasty retreat to the back of the plantation house.

“Well, that was easy enough” Kaulder remarked.

“A little too easy” Scarlett remarked. “They could have something planned for us back there”.

“Good point, old friend” Kaulder acknowledged.

As Scarlett and her band cautiously worked their way toward the inside of the plantation house, some of the vampires sprang out of nowhere and started attacking the good witches who were a part of Scarlett’s band. In a few moments, the vampires started biting the necks and shoulders of the witches. As each vampire came into contact with a witch’s blood, each vampire suddenly cried out in pain, fell onto the floor, and incinerated into nothing.

“As we said back in Cinnibar” one of the witches pointed out, “when a vampire bites a good witch, the blood of that witch is like poison to the vampire. Our blood also prevents us from being turned into vampires”.

The remaining vampires fled the plantation house, followed by Constance and Zahida, with Scarlett and her band in hot pursuit. As Constance and Zahida tried to run up a hill, one of the good witches fired her wand, hitting Constance in the head with a powerful magical blast. Constance screamed in agony, before passing out. Scarlett and her band then surrounded Constance and Zahida.

“I’m placing you and Constance under arrest for crimes committed in our dimension” Scarlett informed Zahida.

“Not tonight, I think” Zahida wickedly smiled as she and Constance disappeared in a puff of smoke.

“Damn it!” Colette exclaimed in disgust at the escape of Constance and Zahida.

“Now what?” Kaulder asked Scarlett.

“This group of vampires have been dealt with” Scarlett started, “and Constance and Zahida have escaped. There’s not much we can do now except ... return home”.

“This is my dimension” Kaulder pointed out. “I’ll find Henry Sturges and aid him in his efforts. After all, there are more vampires out there ready to do untold damage”.

“Then we’d like to help you, Kaulder” the witch in charge of the group of good witches offered. “Call it an alliance. There’s strength in numbers”.

“I would be honored, ladies” Kaulder happily acknowledged.

“Colette and I will return to our dimension ... and Cinnibar” Scarlett announced to Kaulder and the good witches. “Safe journey”.

“To all of us” Kaulder said as he shook Scarlett’s hand in friendship.

The “new” Constance

Zahida and Constance appeared in the alley of a southern village. As Zahida laid Constance down on the ground, Constance started coming to, screaming in agony.

“My head!” Constance screamed out. “My head feels like its on fire!’.

In a few moments, the sensation died down. At that same time, a small group of Confederate soldiers walked into the alley.

“What have we here?” the leader of the soldiers asked. “Strangers? What is your business here?”.

“And who wants to know?” Zahida inquired.

“Home Guard” the leader of the soldiers answered. “You’ll come with us”.

“Oh, my” Constance mocked as she stood up. “The Muggle is giving us orders, Zahida”.

“Muggle?” the leader of the soldiers asked, puzzled. “What’s a Muggle?”.

“You are, stupid!” Constance laughed as she raised her wand. “Firestorm!”.

Before the soldiers could respond, a powerful stream of fire engulfed them. In a few moments, the only thing left of the soldiers were charred bodies.

“What is this, Constance?!” Zahida asked, frightened. “I’ve never known you to be this ... forceful”.

“Things change” Constance said with a wicked smile. “I won’t be ordered around, especially by the likes of this rabble!”.

“Oh, my!” Zahida thought to herself in horror. “That blast to Constance’s head must have changed her somehow”.

“We’ll be returning to our dimension” Constance announced.

“But what about our alliance with the vampires here?” Zahida asked, concerned.

“You dare question me?!” Constance said in anger as she started forcefully choking Zahida.

“Constance ... please” Zahida pleaded. “I’ll comply! I’ll comply!”.

“That’s better!” Constance barked as she released Zahida. “Now, come! We’re going home!”.

“And here I thought Valtor had a nasty temper” Zahida thought to herself as she and Constance walked out of the alley.

“Hold it right there!” a man with a shotgun ordered Constance and Zahida. A group of armed men stood behind him.

“This is really getting quite old” Constance remarked as she raised her wand. “Firestorm!”.

The armed men were hit by a powerful stream of fire, which killed them instantly. Constance then repeated the spell, and aimed her wand at nearby buildings which caught fire one by one. Constance and Zahida then walked away from the burning village.

“Stupid Muggles!” Constance laughed as she and Zahida walked away. 

Three days later, at Hexley Hall

It was late morning at Hexley Hall. For Dorrie and Candice, it was equestrian hour. Hexley Hall had its own flying horse stables, and Dorrie and Candice had signed up for equestrian activities as an elective.

In the skies near Hexley Hall, Dorrie and Candice were each riding a flying horse. Dorrie was riding a dark brown male horse named Chestnut, and Candice was riding a tan female horse named Holly.

“Let’s say we hit the obstacle course?” Dorrie suggested.

“Sounds good” Candice smiled.

Dorrie on Chestnut, and Candice on Holly, swooped down and started flying around various obstacles. As they were flying around the obstacles, Mazimo flew up beside them. Riding Mazimo was Danika.

“Mind if we join you?” Mazimo asked Dorrie and Candice. “This looks like fun”.

“We’d love to have you” Candice smiled.

Dorrie on Chestnut, Candice on Holly, and Danika on Mazimo flew around the obstacles, having a fun time in the process. They then gently landed on the ground.

“Thank you, guys” Danika happily said to Dorrie and Candice. “That was enjoyable”.

“We didn’t know you knew Mazimo” Dorrie remarked to Danika.

“Mazimo and I have been friends for a while now” Danika smiled. “I let him roam free, and he occasionally allows me to ride him”.

“Danika’s the best!” Mazimo happily added. “I couldn’t ask for a better friend”.

“Danika?” Candice asked. “You’re pregnant. Is it safe for you to ride a horse?”.

“I’m in the very early stages of pregnancy” Danika reassured Candice. “It’s still okay for me to ride at this point, as long as I’m careful”.

“And I make sure I give Danika a gentle ride” Mazimo added.

At that moment, from nearby in Dunwitty, a huge explosion was heard.

“What was that?!” Danika exclaimed.

“We’ve better check this out” Dorrie suggested.

Dorrie on Chestnut, Candice on Holly, and Danika on Mazimo flew off toward Dunwitty. In a few minutes, as they flew overhead, they saw thick black smoke coming from a building in the village. They quickly landed near the building.

As Dorrie dismounted Chestnut, she sensed something behind her. Dorrie turned around to see Constance standing there, pointing her wand at Dorrie. Before Dorrie could react, Constance hit Dorrie with a powerful beam of magic. Dorrie then fell to the ground, unconscious.

Later, at Enchancia Castle

Dorrie slowly regained consciousness. She was laying on her bed in her room in Enchancia Castle.

“Oh, thank God!” Violet said to Dorrie, relieved. “You’re awake”.

“What happened?” Dorrie asked in a groggy voice. “The last thing I remember was Constance hitting me with a beam of magic”.

“Danika and I managed to drive Constance off with our wands” Candice reported as she walked up. “She high tailed it, with Zahida following close behind”.

“I’ve put out arrest warrants for Constance and Zahida” King Roland announced to Dorrie as he walked up. “They set a building on fire in the village, and Constance attacked you. I can’t have that!”.

“Are you all right, Dorrie?” Queen Miranda asked, concerned.

“I appear to be, ma’am” Dorrie answered.

“I just have some questions for you, young lady” a man who was the royal physician said to Dorrie.

“Go ahead” Dorrie agreed.

“Who are you?” the royal physician asked.

“I’m Dorrie Cosmarune-Cooper” Dorrie answered.

“And your title?” the physician wanted to know.

“Lady Dorrie of House Cosmarune” Dorrie responded.

“And who is your current family?” the physician asked.

“My mother is Violet Cooper, and my sister is Candice Cooper” Dorrie informed the physician.

“And your age?” the physician wanted to know.

“Ten” Dorrie answered.

“Well, it looks like your memory is intact” the physician smiled. “And physically, you’re okay. You may be achy for a day or so, but beyond that, you’ll be fine”.

“Thank you, sir” Dorrie smiled at the physician, grateful.

As the physician, Violet, Roland, and Miranda stepped out into the hall to talk, Candice took Dorrie’s hand.

“There’s more to the story than I’ve told them” Candice confessed to Dorrie.

“What else happened?” Dorrie wanted to know.

“Danika and I had help driving Constance and Zahida off” Candice revealed. “We managed to drive Constance and Zahida down an alley as some villagers looked after you. Suddenly, a blond haired woman appeared between us and Constance and Zahida. The blond haired woman had her back to us, so I didn’t get to see her face”.

“Then what happened?” Dorrie asked.

“The woman pulled out a phaser pistol, and started firing at Constance and Zahida” Candice reported. “That was enough to get Constance and Zahida to raise their wands and disappear in a puff of smoke. The blond haired woman then pulled out a silver Omni, and disappeared before our eyes. Danika and I thought it would be a good idea to leave the blond haired woman out of the report. Danika, you, and I know about Voyagers. The general population doesn’t. Best to keep it that way”.

“Smart move” Dorrie agreed.

“I did tell Mom” Candice admitted. “From the description I was able to give Mom, she said the woman’s name was Juliet”.

“The same Juliet that Mom was talking to in her office?” Dorrie wanted to know.

“I would think so” Candice speculated. “Call me crazy, but I swear I’ve seen that woman before ... in a history book that I managed to look at one time Mom took us into the future”.

“Well, don’t keep me in suspense, sis” Dorrie responded. “Who was it?”.

“From the woman’s hair color, her hair style, and her physical age, I can only come to the conclusion that ...” Candice recalled.

“Who?” Dorrie wanted to know.

Candice then whispered in Dorrie’s ear, as Dorrie got a shocked look on face.

“That’s impossible” Dorrie reacted. “She died in an accident. That’s a historical fact”.

“I know” Candice agreed. “But who else would match that description?”.

Dorrie and Candice looked at each other in disbelief.

A little while later, in Scarlett’s palace

As Scarlett sat in her office, Colette walked in and informed Scarlett about what had happened in Dunwitty.

“Is Dorrie going to be okay?” Scarlett asked, concerned.

“She’s going to be fine” Colette reassured Scarlett. “I can’t say the same about Constance”.

“What aren’t you telling me, Colette?” Scarlet wanted to know.

“Reports from witnesses indicate that Constance, quite frankly, was acting bat crud crazy” Colette reported. “She set fire to a building, was laughing at the top of her lungs, and took part in a wand fight with Candice and Danika. Constance was doing everything in her power to draw attention to herself”.

“Not her usual behavior, I have to admit” Scarlett remarked. “She tends to stay in the shadows. This is something new for her. I wonder?”.

“Wonder what, Scarlett?” Colette asked, curious.

“One of the witches got Constance in the head when we were at that plantation” Scarlett pointed out. “The hit she took could have affected her mind”.

“Enough that it made her a polar opposite of the person she was?” Colette wanted to know.

“That could well be” Scarlett speculated. “Increase patrols here in Cinnibar City, and across Cinnibar itself. If Constance decides to show up here for whatever reason, let’s be ready. Meanwhile, would you have Faith summoned here? There’s something I need to discuss with her”.

“I’ll have her summoned” Colette acknowledged. “And I’ll take care of the increased security patrols”.

“Thank you, Colette” Scarlett said, gratefully. “Meanwhile, considering the circumstances, I have no choice but to travel to Azkaban tonight”.

"Azkaban?!” Colette exclaimed in shock. “You're not thinking ...".

"Indeed I am" Scarlett confirmed. "Hematite can be of assistance to us. Plus, I failed her as a teacher before. It's about time that I finish what I started".

“I understand, old friend” Colette responded. “Just be careful”.

“Always” Scarlett agreed.

In a short while, Faith showed up at Scarlett’s office.

“You wanted to see me, Mom?” Faith smiled.

“You already have the ability to read minds” Scarlet started. “When I scanned you when you first arrived here, I sensed other abilities under the surface ... abilities not awakened yet. With your permission, I’d like to awaken those abilities in you”.

“To what end?” Faith asked.

“To give you the ability to be the best you can be” Scarlett smiled. “I see in you the potential to be a great warrior and sorceress. I can help you achieve that”.

“Then I accept your kind offer, Mom” Faith gratefully accepted. “When do we get started?”.

“I was thinking tomorrow” Scarlett answered. “But for now, let’s take a walk in the gardens. I’ve always found that taking in nature’s beauty can be quite relaxing”.

As Scarlett and Faith walked out to the palace gardens, Scarlett gently put her arm around Faith’s shoulder, and Faith leaned her head against Scarlett. Colette looked at the happy sight from a distance, and smiled. It was wonderful seeing a mother and daughter spending some pleasant time together.

Early that evening

Early that evening, at Enchancia Castle, it was time for the castle servants to have supper. As the servants gathered in the servants area, Dorrie walked in, with Violet and Candice at her side. The servants clapped when they saw Dorrie enter.

“What is this?” Dorrie shyly asked. 

“We all think the world of you, Dorrie” Baileywick smiled. “When we heard you were attacked by Constance, we were all very concerned for you. This is our way of showing you we’re very happy to see you back on your feet”.

“Thank you, my friends” Dorrie gratefully said. 

Everybody sat down, and enjoyed a fine supper. After everybody was done eating, Baileywick walked up to Dorrie and Candice, and handed each an envelope.

“What is this, Mr. Baileywick?” Dorrie asked, taken off guard.

“King Roland found out about your equestrian activities at Hexley Hall” Baileywick said to Dorrie and Candice. “These are with his compliments”. 

Dorrie and Candice opened their envelopes, read what was inside, and both became wide eyed with happiness.

“You two will be wanting to go out to the stables” Violet smiled at Dorrie and Candice. “Have fun”.

Dorrie and Candice raced out to the stables. Once inside, they discovered Chestnut and Holly waiting for them.

“Chestnut!” Dorrie exclaimed in glee as she hugged Chestnut.

“Holly!” Candice happily exclaimed as she hugged Holly.

”I belong to you now, lass” Chestnut smiled at Dorrie.

“And I belong to you, darlin” Holly smiled at Candice.

“I take it you like this?” Sofia smiled as she stepped out of Minimus’ stall.

“Oh, yes, Sofia” Dorrie happily answered.

“Dorrie and I will, of course, repay your father the money he laid out for Chestnut and Holly” Candice said to Sofia.

“We’ll make the arrangements immediately” Dorrie promised.

“No, no” Sofia smiled as she playfully shook her finger. “Dad told me Chestnut and Holly are his gift to the two of you, and you are not even to think of reimbursing him. He did this because he likes the two of you very much”.

“Then Candice and I will thank him as soon as we see him” Dorrie vowed.

“This is nice” Holly said of the stables.

“Princess Sofia, Minimus, Arnan, and Creamy have been showing us around” Chestnut added.

At that moment, Dorrie’s male owl friend, Arnan, flew down on Dorrie’s shoulder as Creamy, Candice’s male kitten friend, rubbed up against Candice’s leg. Dorrie petted Arnan as Candice brought Creamy up into her arms. Sofia motioned Minimus to come over, and everybody gathered had a fine time talking to each other.

Elsewhere that evening

A phoenix flew down to the merciless witch and wizard prison of Azkaban. As the phoenix landed, it transformed into Scarlett in a flash of fire. Scarlett then looked up at the the Dementors flying around the prison, keeping guard. Scarlett slowly extended her hand, which started glowing with a brilliant blue light.

“Expecto Patronum” Scarlett commanded as a ghostly blue phoenix shot out of her hand and settled on her shoulder. As she walked into Azkaban, Scarlett thought “I suppose that Hematite isn't going to be too happy to see me”.

Once inside Azkaban, Scarlet was met by some guards who led her to Hematite’s cell.

“Well, well, well” Hematite mocked. “Here to gloat?”.

“You getting away from Valtor was a smart move” Scarlett said. “Continuing your evil lifestyle, working for yourself, wasn’t so smart. It was only a matter of time before the magical authorities caught up with you”.

“Better than facing Valtor’s anger” Hematite pointed out. “When he lost his wings because of that curse, I knew it was time to leave”.

“Well, Valtor eventually got his wings back ... just before he was banished to The Omega Dimension” Scarlett informed Hematite. “He’s no longer a threat”.

“Well, the great Valtor got himself captured” Hematite chuckled. “Life does have a sense of humor after all”.

“Zahida and Constance are still loose, which brings me to the reason I’m here” Scarlet explained. “I could use your help tracking them down”.

“In case you haven’t noticed, I’m locked up here in Azkaban” Hematite pointed out. “It’s not like I’m leaving anytime soon”.

“I could change that” Scarlett offered. “You agree to help me, and you’re out of here ... conditionally, of course”.

“I’m listening” Hematite acknowledged, trying to play it cool.

“In exchange for you leaving Azkaban, you’ll help me track down Zahida and Constance” Scarlett started. “As a precaution, you’ll wear a wristband which will limit your magical powers. Once Zahida and Constance are tracked down and captured, the wristband comes off, and you get your freedom”.

“And if I refuse?” Hematite asked.

“You’ll stay here in this charming place where your powers are totally suppressed” Scarlett pointed out. 

“I see your point” Hematite grudgingly admitted. “I agree to your terms”.

“Guards” Scarlett ordered, “release her into my custody”.

The next morning

At Scarlett’s palace, inside Faith’s room, Faith woke up and discovered a small package laying on her bed. With the package was a note:

This is a small gift that will come in useful. I’ll teach you how to use them as time goes on. Love, your mother, Scarlett.

Faith unwrapped the package, and discovered a deck of tarot cards - the same deck she saw during her glimpse into the future. Faith gently put the deck away on her nightstand, got dressed for the day, and went down to the royal dining room to have breakfast. After breakfast, Faith went to the palace gym where Scarlett was waiting.

“There you are, sweetheart” Scarlett smiled at Faith. “Let’s get you use to your abilities. We’ll start out slow. Before we get started, you’ll need this”.

Scarlett handed Faith a sterling silver wand.

“Oh, Mom!” Faith exclaimed in awe. “This is beautiful. But I can’t accept this. It’s way too expensive”.

“I want you to have the best, Faith” Scarlett explained. “You are so deserving of such a fine wand. Please accept it as a sign of my love for you”.

“Then I accept this wand, and the love behind it” Faith said gratefully as she hugged Scarlett. “Thank you, Mom. I will cherish this always”.

As the tender moment between Faith and Scarlett took place, Hematite watched from a distance. The scene brought back memories for Hematite ... memories of when Scarlett and Hematite were close friends. As Hematite was about to turn away, Scarlett motioned Hematite to come into the gym.

“Hematite” Scarlett started, “I was about to teach Faith some magical basics. I thought I’d start with a Wingardium Leviosa spell. Would you like to teach Faith how to do it?”.

“As you wish, Scarlett” Hematite complied, before turning to Faith. “I see Scarlett has already placed a feather on the floor for you to practice with. Point your wand at the feather, concentrate, and say Wingardium Leviosa”.

“Wingardium Leviosa” Faith commanded as she pointed her wand at the feather. In a few moments, the feather slowly lifted off of the floor.

“Not bad for a first attempt” Hematite smiled, before quickly returning to her usual unemotional self.

“I saw that” Scarlett thought to herself of Hematite’s brief smile. “We just might turn you good again after all”.

Meanwhile, in Dunwitty, at the house belonging to Jeremiah and Danika, a knock came at the front door. Danika opened the door, and discovered a familiar man standing there.

“Uncle Taboc!” Danika exclaimed in glee as she hugged him.

“Danika” Taboc smiled. “It’s good to see you again”.

“And it’s good to see you again” Danika happily said. “Please, come in”.

Danika showed her uncle into the front room of the house, and she and Taboc sat down.

“So, what brings you here, Uncle Taboc?” Danika asked, curious.

“I come here not only as your uncle, but as King Taboc Wise of Fairyardia” Taboc started. “With Constance and Zahida on the loose, you are in danger”.

“But, Candice and I were able to drive them off” Danika pointed out.

“True” Taboc admitted. “But we both know they will be back. And you have an unborn child to think of. I ask that you and Jeremiah move to Fairyardia so you can be under my protection”.

“I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t worried” Danika confessed. “But it’s not my decision alone. It’s Jeremiah’s decision as well. Plus, his family now lives here in Dunwitty. You’ll understand when I say I have to discuss this with Jeremiah and his family, since they will be affected as well”.

“I understand” Taboc agreed.

At that same moment, in Rudistan

In the Kingdom of Rudistan, Dorrie and Candice were at the castle of King Magnus. The wedding of King Magnus and Susan Keever would take place that evening, and Dorrie and Candice were there to help Magnus’ adopted daughter, Princess Aileen, get ready for the wedding.

“It’s strange having the two of you as special maids” Aileen remarked to Dorrie and Candice. “After all, the three of us are close friends, and good witches”.

“Think of it as a perk” Dorrie pointed out to Aileen.

“Who better to pamper you during this special time than two good friends?” Candice happily added.

“I’m blessed having both of you as friends” Aileen smiled.

At that moment, a male servant knocked on the door.

“Enter” Aileen invited.

“It’s time to make the final adjustments on your formal gown, Princess Aileen” the male servant announced.

“I’ll be there in a few minutes” Aileen acknowledged, before turning back to Dorrie and Candice. “Duty calls” Aileen smiled. “I’ll see the two of you at lunch?”.

“We’ll be there” Dorrie smiled back. “And afterward, Candice and I will get started on your hair”.

As Aileen went off, Dorrie and Candice walked around the castle. As they walked, they heard a conversation from around a corner.

“Miss Keever will be with you in a short while, Miss Juliet” a maid announced. “You may wait for her in our castle’s sitting room. I’ll have some tea and cookies sent in for the two of you”.

“Thank you” Juliet acknowledged.

“King Magnus wants to express his appreciation to you for helping Miss Keever prepare for her new role as his queen” the maid said to Juliet. “He wants Miss Keever’s transition to be as smooth as possible”.

“Please tell King Magnus he is quite welcome” Juliet happily said.

As Juliet and the maid walked to the sitting room, Dorrie and Candice talked to each other around the corner.

“Juliet is here?” Dorrie asked Candice in awe. “Finally, we get to meet her”.

“Just how are we going to do that?” Candice wanted to know. “She’s going to be meeting with Miss Keever shortly”.

“I know” Dorrie acknowledged. “But we might never get this chance again. Wouldn’t you like to know if our suspicions about who she really is are correct?”.

“You have a point” Candice admitted.

At that moment, a different maid approached pushing a tea cart as a male servant came up to her.

“You’re needed in the ballroom” the male servant said to the maid.

“But I have to deliver this tea, and these cookies, to Miss Juliet” the maid responded.

“Candice and I could do that for you” Dorrie offered as she and Candice walked up.

“Oh, bless you, girls” the maid smiled at Dorrie and Candice. 

As Dorrie wheeled the tea cart toward the sitting room, Candice walked beside Dorrie.

“If Juliet is who we think she is, how do we address her?” Candice asked.

“If she is who we think she is, then we address her by her official royal title” Dorrie answered.

Dorrie and Candice walked up to the door of the sitting room. Candice then knocked on the door.

“Come in” a woman’s voice invited.

(End of Chapter 48).

Author’s notes

Azkaban, and Dementors, are from “Harry Potter”. Expecto Patronum and Wingardium Leviosa are spells from “Harry Potter”. Muggles is a term from “Harry Potter” which is an often unflattering comment directed toward non-magical folk.

Danika Knight-Cook, Hematite, Jeremiah Cook, and Zahida, are original characters created by SailorWednesdayMercury for this story.

Dorrie’s owl friend, Arnan, is the same owl seen in the “Sofia the First” episode “Holiday in Enchancia”.

Creamy is a kitten created by Jolly Roger Brat for Candice, and is used here with the permission of Jolly Roger Brat.

Equestrian: a term relating to horseback riding.

Faith is an earlier version of Faith seen in the “Torchwood” episodes “Dead Man Walking” and “Fragments”.

Having Danika and Mazimo together was the idea of SailorWednesdayMercury.

Having Hematite return to this story, and having her at first being locked up in Azkaban, was the idea of Ben10Man (previously Jacob Voronkov).

Having King Taboc Wise ask Danika and Jeremiah to move to Fairyardia was the idea of SailorWednesdayMercury.

Henry Sturges is from “Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter”. Adding Henry into this story was the idea of Ben10Man (previously Jacob Voronkov).

I want to thank Jolly Roger Brat for some editing help given in regard to this chapter. Jolly’s help with this chapter was very much appreciated.

I want to thank SailorWednesdayMercury for the help and ideas she has been providing for this story. Her continued help and ideas have been of great value, and I wanted readers to be aware of this.

Juliet was first mentioned in Chapter 40 of “Dorrie”.

Kaulder, and Hexenbane, are from “The Last Witch Hunter”. Adding Kaulder into this story was the idea of Ben10Man (previously Jacob Voronkov).

King Taboc Wise is not Taboc the Wise from “Winx Club”. King Taboc Wise is a character developed by SailorWednesdayMercury for this story, inspired by Taboc the Wise.

Mazimo is originally from the “Sofia the First” episodes “The Secret Library” and “Best in Air Show”.

Omni, and Voyagers, are from the “Voyagers!” TV series.

Phaser pistol is from “Star Trek”.

Scarlett training Faith to be a warrior and a sorceress was the idea of Ben10Man (previously Jacob Voronkov).

The Confederate Home Guard is from Civil War history, and was also seen in the movie “Cold Mountain”.

The Omega Dimension, and Valtor, are from “Winx Club”.

The Scarlett Warrior (A.K.A. Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett Katherine Felchenerow) is a character created by Ben10Man (previously Jacob Voronkov), and is used in my stories with permission from Ben10Man. Meanwhile, the character of Colette is a character that I and Ben10Man created, and is based on Bayonetta from the video game “Bayonetta” (please note that Colette, and Madam Collette of Enchancia Castle, are two different characters who are not related in any way, shape, or form).

Disclaimer

“Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter” and everything associated with it © 20th Century Fox, and Dune Entertainment.

“Cold Mountain” and everything associated with it © Mirage Enterprises, Bona Fide Productions, and Miramax Films.

Creamy, everything associated to him and the other original ideas from Jolly Roger Brat are the property of Jolly Roger Brat, and are used in this story with the permission of Jolly Roger Brat.

Danika Knight-Cook, Hematite, Jeremiah Cook, Zahida, everything associated to them and the other original ideas from SailorWednesdayMercury are the property of SailorWednesdayMercury, and are used in this story with the permission of SailorWednesdayMercury.

“Harry Potter” and everything associated with it © Bloomsbury Publishing, Arthur A. Levine Books, Chris Columbus, Alfonso Cuarón, Mike Newell, David Yates, David Heyman, Chris Columbus, Mark Radcliffe, David Barron, J. K. Rowling, Steve Kloves, Michael Goldenberg, Heyday Films, 1492 Pictures, and Warner Bros. Pictures.

“Sofia the First” and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell, and Disney.

“Star Trek” and everything associated with it © CBS-TV, and Paramount Pictures

“The Last Witch Hunter” and everything associated with it © Summit Entertainment, Atmosphere Productions, One Race Films, Goldmann Pictures, and Lionsgate.

The Scarlett Warrior and the other original ideas from Ben10Man (previously Jacob Voronkov) are the property of Ben10Man, and are used in my stories with the permission of Ben10Man.

“Torchwood” and everything associated with it © BBC.

“Voyagers!” and everything associated to it © James D. Parriot Productions, Universal Television (MCA), and Scholastic Productions.

“Winx Club” and everything associated with it © Rainbow Srl.

I only own Candice Cooper, Chestnut, Constance, Dorrie Cooper, Holly, Princess Aileen, Susan Keever, and the Kingdom of Fairyardia.


	49. Chapter 49

Dorrie - a Sofia the First fanfic

I now give you Chapter 49 of “Dorrie”, which starts at the point where Chapter 48 ended.

Chapter 49: Truths Revealed

Meeting a legend

Dorrie and Candice walked up to the door of the sitting room in King Magnus’ castle. Candice then knocked on the door.

“Come in” a woman’s voice invited.

Candice opened the door, and she and Dorrie wheeled the tea cart into the sitting room. Candice then closed the door, and stood next to Dorrie. Juliet was sitting at a table going over some papers, and had her back to Dorrie and Candice.

“The tea and cookies for your meeting with Miss Keever, ma’am” Dorrie announced.

Juliet rose up from the table, and turned to face Dorrie and Candice. Immediately, Dorrie and Candice recognized Juliet for who she really was. Dorrie and Candice curtsied, then bowed their heads in respect. For a few moments, the two found themselves frozen in place, awestruck.

“Come on, girl!” Dorrie thought to herself. “You’re acting like a flipping idiot! This is royalty. You’ve met royalty before”.

“You can do this” Candice thought to herself. “Never mind that Dorrie and I are standing before a legend”.

“Ma’am” Dorrie managed to address Juliet. “It is an honor to be standing in the presence of ... Diana, Princess of Wales”.

“A great honor, ma’am” Candice added.

“I was wondering when I would meet Violet’s daughters” Diana smiled at Dorrie and Candice. 

“You know us, ma’am?” Dorrie asked Diana, taken off guard.

“Yes” Diana happily responded. “The two of you are very well known in Voyager society. People there are watching the two of you with great interest, and are looking forward to the day when you become Voyagers in your own right”.

At that moment, a maid walked into the sitting room.

“Begging you’re pardon, Miss Juliet” the maid said to Diana, “Miss Keever will be a little while longer. There are some last minute adjustments to her wedding gown”.

“I understand” Diana acknowledged as she turned toward Dorrie and Candice. “These two fine young ladies have been keeping me company. I’ll spend some more time with them as I wait for Miss Keever”.

“Then I’ll leave the three of you to your conversation” the maid said as she left the room, and closed the door behind her.

“Ma’am” Dorrie said to Diana, “If it’s not too bold of me, how are you alive? I mean, you died in that car accident in Paris in 1997”.

“The criminal Voyager Drake visited me a day before that happened” Diana recounted. “He seemed like a fine person at first. Suddenly, he grabbed my arm, took out his Omni, and transported us a few days into the future”.

Dorrie and Candice gasped at the account.

“All of a sudden, Drake was strutting around all proud as a peacock” Diana continued. “He was boasting how he had changed history by preventing my death. Then, a security team arrived from Voyager Command. Drake managed to escape, and I was taken to Voyager Command while some Voyagers were sent to correct the time line. Needless to say, the time line was corrected, and my death officially took place as far as history was concerned. But, as you know now, I didn’t die. And, I couldn’t be sent back to my time. So, Voyager Command offered me a chance at a new life - a life as a specialty Voyager dealing in royal history”.

“Wow!” Dorrie and Candice exclaimed in awe.

“Ma’am, Candice told me you helped her and Danika fight off Constance and Zahida when they attacked Dunwitty” Dorrie mentioned. “If your specialty is royal history, why get involved there?”.

“Well, that’s an easy one” Diana smiled. “I was making sure that a royal time line went as it should”.

“Huh?” Dorrie and Candice asked, confused.

“You and Prince Frederick are a couple” Diana said to Dorrie, before turning to Candice. “And you and Prince Everett are a couple. When the two of you are of age, you’ll be marrying your princes, which will make you princesses in the process. That is why I got involved”.

“But isn’t you telling us that putting the future in danger?” Candice asked, concerned.

“No” Diana reassured Candice. “You love Everett, and Dorrie loves Frederick. The four of you realize that you’ll be getting married someday. So, I’m not telling you anything you haven’t already figured out”.

“Makes sense” Candice agreed.

“So, girls” Diana started, “tell me about yourselves”.

“Oh, there’s not much to tell, ma’am” Dorrie pointed out.

“I’m sure there is” Diana happily theorized. “I’d love to hear more about the two of you”.

“Well, Dorrie and I are good witches connected to the House of Cosmarune” Candice started. 

Diana listened as Dorrie and Candice took turns talking about the House of Cosmarune, working and living at Enchancia Castle, and their school life at Hexley Hall. It was a very enjoyable way to spend some free time.

Meanwhile, in Cinnibar

In Scarlett’s palace, Hematite sat down at the guest table for brunch when Scarlett walked in with a sigh.

"Let's talk" Scarlett suggested, sounding like a therapist as she pulled up a chair and sat down.

"What do you want, Scarlett?" Hematite inquired.

"Knowledge” Scarlett answered. “Why did you betray me?"

"Why should I tell you? You don't know the pain I've been through" Hematite responded as Scarlett handed a wand to Hematite.

"Try me. I can tell you with absolute certainty that I have it worse" Scarlett pointed out. "Blast me with the killing curse”.

Hematite got a shocked look on her face at that statement. "You're joking, right?"

"Nope. For one, I never joke ever. Two, you're going to see that there's nothing you can do to cause me pain" Scarlett informed Hematite. Scarlett then pointed her finger at the bracelet on Hematite’s wrist that limited Hematite’s magical abilities.

“You now have your full magical abilities, but it will only be for a few moments” Scarlett informed Hematite. “Fire!”.

Hematite closed her eyes at that and held out the wand. "Avada Kedavra!". A blast of green light escaped from the wand and hit Scarlett dead in the chest as Scarlett was thrown into the wall across the room.

Much to Hematite’s shock and surprise, Scarlett dusted herself off and sat back down again. "See what I mean?".

Hematite looked down at the wand in shock. "Is there something wrong with this thing?!"

"I've never told this to just anybody, but I can't die" Scarlett revealed. “But, not being able to die is painful in it’s own way”.

"And how is it painful to you, exactly?" Hematite wanted to know.

"It's a worse curse than all the unforgivable curses put together, at least to me" Scarlett said. "A good witch queen in the past cursed me with immortality to forever separate me from my family in the afterlife. To never know peace”.

“Why would somebody do that to you?” Hematite asked.

“Evil witches killed my family” Scarlett admitted. “But I didn’t just take my revenge on evil witches. I took my revenge on all witches, evil and innocent. By the time I realized what I had done, it was too late. I had spilled innocent blood, and the good witch queen who ruled at that time cursed me as a punishment. Even though I’ve made peace with witch society, the curse remains as a reminder that rash action has a high price attached to it”.

The bracelet on Hematite’s wrist then glowed, indicating that Hematite’s magical abilities were now once again limited. At that same moment, Colette burst into the room.

“Scarlett!” Colette announced. “We’ve got crystal ball chatter. We think it’s Constance and Zahida”.

Scarlett, Hematite, and Colette raced into the communications room of Scarlett’s palace. It was a large room that held a number of crystal balls connected to various places. Colette took Scarlett and Hematite to one crystal ball, as Hematite paid careful attention to what was coming across the crystal ball.

“This is code from the days that Constance, Zahida, and I spent with Valtor” Hematite announced as she carefully listened for details.

“Can you make out what is being transmitted?” Scarlett asked Hematite.

“Give me a moment” Hematite requested as she picked up a pen and paper from a table, and started jotting down notes. “Got it! Constance has managed to place some sort of bomb in King Magnus’ castle”.

“Connect me with King Magnus’ castle - immediately!” Scarlett ordered the personnel in the communications room.

A short while later at King Magnus’ castle

A mad dash was taking place to find the bomb. In the ballroom of the castle, Dorrie and Candice entered with their wands drawn.

“Bombifica Senseafario” Dorrie and Candice said together as they raised their wands. The tips of their wands then started glowing with a dim orange light.

“Where do we look first?” Candice asked Dorrie.

“I’ve got a wild idea” Dorrie started, looking at a pile of wrapped gifts that had been sent by various kingdoms for the wedding of Magnus and Miss Keever. “If you wanted to sneak a bomb into this castle, what would be the easiest way to do it?”.

“As a gift!” Candice exclaimed in shock. “My God!”.

Dorrie and Candice made their way over to the pile of wrapped gifts, and used their wands to examine each gift one by one. They scanned many of the gifts, and determined they were harmless.

“One more gift left” Dorrie noticed.

Dorrie and Candice pointed their wands at the gift, and the tips of their wands started glowing bright orange, indicating it was a bomb. Dorrie grabbed the wrapped gift and ran outside, with Candice quickly following behind. Dorrie then used her free hand to grasp her amulet, which was invisible around her neck.

“Chestnut” Dorrie commanded. “I need you!”.

Dorrie’s male flying horse, Chestnut, who had been in King Magnus’ stable with Candice’s flying horse, flew up.

“What can I do for you, Dorrie girl?” Chestnut asked, concerned.

“We need to find a large body of water” Dorrie answered as she climbed up onto Chestnut, and Candice handed Dorrie the gift.

“Then hang on, lass!” Chestnut said as he and Dorrie quickly took flight as Candice looked on, worried.

“Watch over them” Candice pleaded as she looked up toward Heaven.

In a few minutes, Dorrie and Chestnut found themselves flying over Lake Rudistan. Dorrie threw the package into the lake as she and Chestnut flew a safe distance away. 

“Bombifica Explodo” Dorrie shouted as she pointed her wand at the package floating on the water.

The package exploded with a tremendous blast, with the force throwing Chestnut backward as Dorrie held on to Chestnut for dear life. In a few moments, Chestnut managed to straighten himself out, and he and Dorrie flew away.

“Are you all right, Chestnut?” Dorrie asked, concerned.

“I’m fine” Chestnut answered. “And you, lass?”.

“I’m okay” Dorrie responded. “Although, I’m very sorry to have put you in danger”.

“I’m okay, and you’re okay, lass” Chestnut reassured Dorrie.

“But still, I put you in harm’s way” Dorrie confessed. “I apologize”.

“You and I are both cut from the same cloth, Dorrie girl” Chestnut pointed out. “We both have a sense of duty that we take very seriously. And when we see others in danger, we react accordingly. Pride can be taken from that”.

As Chestnut and Dorrie flew off, Dorrie reached down and gently hugged Chestnut’s neck in a loving gesture. Meanwhile, on the ground, Constance watched Chestnut and Dorrie in the sky. There was anger in Constance’s eyes.

“I’ll get you for your interference, Dorrie Cooper!” Constance shouted in anger. “You filthy piece of slark!”.

A few hours later

At King Magnus’ castle, it was decided to go on with the wedding as planned, since the bomb had been taken care of.

In the castle ballroom, the guests were assembled. Dorrie and Candice walked Aileen down to the ballroom after doing Aileen’s hair. Aileen then walked over to her father, King Magnus, as Dorrie and Candice took their places with Violet and Colette who were representing the House of Cosmarune.

Violet motioned to Dorrie and Candice to look over to the other side of the ballroom. Standing there were Frederick and Everett.

“You two go over and have a good time” Violet smiled at Dorrie and Candice.

As Dorrie and Candice happily walked over to Frederick and Everett, and Colette was busy talking to Scarlett and Faith who were also attending the wedding, Diana walked over to Violet.

“You have two fine daughters” Diana complemented Violet. “They do you proud”.

“You’ve met them, milady?” Violet asked.

“This morning” Diana smiled. “They came across me, and we got to know each other”.

“I hope they were discreet in regard to your real identity?” Violet inquired, hopeful.

“Very discreet” Diana assured Violet. “They didn’t acknowledge who I really was until we were alone. I can see that when they become Voyagers, your daughters are going to have no trouble stepping in and out of history without leaving a footprint”.

Violet smiled at Diana’s complement.

In a little while, everybody looked on as Miss Keever, wearing a beautiful white wedding gown, walked into the ballroom, and stood next to Magnus. The two happily smiled at each other as the minister started the ceremony.

“Ladies and gentlemen”, the minister started, “we are gathered here today to join King Magnus and Miss Susan Keever in holy matrimony. Who gives away this woman?”

Susan’s father stepped forward. “I do”.

“If there is anybody here who can show just cause why this couple should not be married, please let him or her speak now, or forever hold their peace” the minister requested.

Nobody said anything.

“Do you, Magnus, King of Rudistan, take this woman, Susan, to be your lawfully wedded wife, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, until death do you part?” the minister asked Magnus.

“I do” Magnus happily answered.

“Do you, Susan, take this man, Magnus, to be your lawfully wedded husband, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, until death do you part?” the minister asked Susan.

“I do” Susan smiled.

“Please bring forth the rings” the minister requested.

The rings were brought up, and handed to the minister.

“Magnus” the minister started. “Please place this ring on Susan’s finger, and say Susan, I give you this ring as a sign of my love and devotion”.

Magnus placed the ring on Susan’s finger. “Susan” Magnus smiled. “I give you this ring as a sign of my love and devotion”.

“Susan”, the minister again started. “Please place this ring on Magnus’ finger, and say Magnus, I give you this ring as a sign of my love and devotion”.

Susan placed the ring on Magnus’ finger. “Magnus” Susan smiled. “I give you this ring as a sign of my love and devotion”.

“By the power invested in me by the Kingdom of Rudistan, I now pronounce you husband and wife” the minister smiled. “Magnus, you may kiss your bride”.

Magnus and Susan embraced as everybody clapped.

“Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you King Magnus and Queen Susan of Rudistan” the minister announced.

Everybody again clapped.

After the ceremony, everybody had a fine time enjoying food and drink, as well as dancing. As Frederick and Dorrie, and Everett and Candice happily danced along with others, Diana looked at the scene, and smiled. She then walked over to the four.

“Frederick, Everett” Dorrie started, “this is our friend ...”.

“Juliet Baring” Diana introduced herself to Frederick and Everett.

“A pleasure to meet you, ma’am” Frederick said as he bowed, and kissed Diana’s hand.

“Nice to meet you, ma’am” Everett said as he bowed, and also kissed Diana’s hand.

“These two are keepers, girls” Diana smiled at Dorrie and Candice, before turning to Frederick and Everett. “May I borrow Dorrie and Candice for a few moments? I have to be leaving soon”.

Frederick and Everett agreed as Diana, Dorrie, and Candice walked into an unoccupied hallway.

“It was a pleasure meeting you, girls” Diana smiled at Dorrie and Candice.

“Will we see you again, ma’am?” Dorrie asked.

“Oh, yes” Diana happily answered. “We’ll be occasionally seeing each other out there, plus when the two of you come of age, I’ll be seeing you when you marry Frederick and Everett”.

“Until we meet again, ma’am” Candice smiled.

Diana brought out her silver Omni, and opened the cover. The green light flashed on, indicating that the time line was normal. Diana then pressed a button on her Omni, and disappeared into thin air.

Returning to Enchancia Castle

King Roland, Queen Miranda, Sofia, Amber, James, Violet, Dorrie, and Candice landed in the courtyard of Enchancia Castle after returning from Rudistan. As the royal flying carriage, the carriage horses, Chestnut, and Holly were being led to the stables, a woman’s voice rang out.

“Dorrie Cooper!” the woman’s voice said in anger. “I have a bone to pick with you!”.

Everybody looked to see Constance standing there, with Zahida standing at her side.

“Oh! It’s you!” Dorrie said in disgust to Constance as Candice came up and stood next to Dorrie.

“Well, well, well” Constance mocked. “Not only do I get Dorrie, but her freaky clone as well”.

“What do you want here?!” Candice demanded to know.

“Your sister disrupted my plans today” Constance said in anger to Candice. “I’ll have you know that Slickwell paid me a small fortune to place that bomb in Rudistan Castle as his revenge”.

“Well, if I ever come across Slickwell, I’ll be more than happy to tell him you ratted him out” Dorrie mocked.

“Why you filthy little piece of slark!” Constance spat at Dorrie. “There will be payment for your arrogance!” 

Constance and Zahida pointed their wands at Dorrie and Candice, and fired off a very powerful blast of magic. Dorrie and Candice were able to just avoid the blast as it hit the ground, shaking everything as it hit.

“Well, that was powerful” Candice admitted to Dorrie. “How are we to fight such powerful magic?”.

“By throwing a surprise at them” Dorrie answered. “It’s time to reveal ourselves”.

“Surly not!” Candice exclaimed in shock. “What if people reject us?”.

“It’s a chance we’ll have to take” Dorrie pointed out.

“You’re right” Candice agreed. “Let’s do this”.

“Come on, girls!” Constance barked at Dorrie and Candice. “You want to be on the side of good, then it’s time for you to pay for your lack of vision!”.

Dorrie and Candice concentrated, and soon each was surrounded by a powerful white ball of light. In a few moments, the white balls of light disappeared, leaving Dorrie and Candice transformed.

“Impossible!” Constance exclaimed, taken off guard.

“This can’t be!” Zahida exclaimed in shock.

As everybody looked at Dorrie and Candice, Dorrie had been transformed into a powerful werewolf. Meanwhile, Candice had been transformed into a good version of Maleficent, complete with a white Maleficent-type outfit, a white staff, and horns on her head.

“Attack!” Dorrie said in a husky voice to Candice.

”... oh, slark!” Constance exclaimed as Dorrie raced toward her.

Before Constance could react, Dorrie had pounced on Constance. Meanwhile, Candice raised her staff, and fired upon Zahida, hitting Zahida with a powerful force that sent Zahida backward. 

Constance managed to shake off Dorrie, as Zahida quickly stood up. Dorrie and Candice then slowly started approaching Constance and Zahida. Dorrie’s werewolf fangs were bared, as Candice’s staff glowed brightly.

“I think it’s time ...” Zahida started, worried.

”... we were leaving!” Constance finished. “What a good idea!”.

Constance and Zahida quickly raised their wands over their heads, and disappeared in a puff of smoke. At that same time, Dorrie and Candice transformed into their normal selves. Dorrie and Candice then looked over to the royal family who were in a state of shock.

“Well, looks like we burned our bridges here” Candice sadly said to Dorrie.

“Agreed” Dorrie quietly acknowledged as she and Candice walked up to the royal family.

“Given the circumstances, Candice and I will pack our things as quickly as possible, and then we’ll leave” Dorrie sadly announced.

“Dorrie and I are so very sorry for this trouble” Candice sadly added.

“Girls” King Roland gently started, “this was a shock to be sure. But it wasn’t a judgment. Never a judgment”.

“This is your home, girls” Queen Miranda gently added. “We would never ask you to leave”.

“Then ... we can ... stay?” Dorrie asked, taken off guard.

“Of course you’ll be staying” Roland happily said to Dorrie and Candice. “This doesn’t change anything as far as I’m concerned. But I’m curious, how are the two of you able to transform like that?”.

“It’s a Cosmarune family legacy that only manifests itself once every ten or so generations” Dorrie explained. “From what I’ve read in the family history, it’s a rare ability passed down from long ago when a female member of the family and a male member of a werewolf clan fell in love, and got married. I discovered I had the ability late last year”.

“And since I’m a clone of Dorrie, I can transform as well” Candice announced. “However, Maleficent, when she created me, must have added her DNA into the mix because I can transform into a good version of Maleficent instead of a werewolf”.

“Brilliant!” James exclaimed, impressed.

As the royal family, Dorrie, and Candice walked into the castle, Violet followed, pleased that her daughters were being accepted. Violet then saw Cedric staring from a nearby doorway with a disapproving look. Violet then walked up to Cedric.

“When it was revealed that my Dorrie was a witch, you tried to make trouble for her” Violet sternly said to Cedric. “If you try to make trouble for Dorrie and Candice over their ability to transform, I swear I’ll grab a poker and beat you senseless with it. Do I make myself clear, sorcerer?!”.

“You do indeed, madam” Cedric acknowledged as he walked away in a huff. If it was one lesson that Cedric had learned in life, it was not wise to anger a mother when it came to her children. It was already bad enough that, to Cedric’s dismay, he had discovered he couldn’t steal Sofia’s amulet without being cursed. But to have an angry mother after his sorry behind was territory that Cedric dared not travel into.

The next morning

Inside Enchancia Castle, Dorrie, Candice, Sofia, Amber, and James were getting ready for the day in their rooms. In a short while, Candice had gotten herself ready, and was walking toward the stables to get her flying horse, Holly. Since it was a school day, Candice was dressed in her Hexley Hall school uniform.

As Candice walked down a castle hallway, she caught sight of Amber at the other end of the hall. Being embarrassed over what had happened the night before, Candice quickly walked outside.

“Candice” Amber called out. “Please wait”.

“Amber” Candice quietly acknowledged as Amber ran up.

“Are you all right?” Amber asked Candice, concerned.

“I don’t know ... yet” Candice answered with a sadness in her voice. “How can anybody be okay after what happened last night?”.

“You’re embarrassed over what happened, aren’t you?” Amber asked in a sympathetic voice.

“Yes” Candice admitted. “I’ve always thought of myself as different. And now, throwing this transformation thing into the mix, makes me that much more different. I’m worried how people will react now that it’s known that Dorrie and I can transform. I’ve just started to be accepted. I don’t want to go back to being someone who is looked upon with suspicion”.

“Candice Megan Cosmarune Cooper!” Amber stared at Candice. “You stop this self pity immediately! You’re a good person, and everybody knows that. So what if you can transform. If you ask me, it’s another thing that makes you special. And, if anybody gives you grief about it, they’ll have to deal with me!”.

“Thank you for that, Amber” Candice said, gratefully. 

“What are friends for?” Amber smiled. 

At that moment, Dorrie walked up, having heard the conversation between Candice and Amber.

“Thank you, Amber, for sticking up for my sister” Dorrie gratefully said.

“You’re welcome” Amber happily responded. “And I want you to know, Dorrie, that what I said to Candice goes for you, too”.

At that moment, the castle bell rang, signaling it was time for the children of the castle to travel to school. As Amber raced off for the royal carriage, Dorrie and Candice raced off to the stables, and mounted Chestnut and Holly. 

After a little bit of flying time, Dorrie on Chestnut, and Candice on Holly, landed in front of the Hexley Hall stables. After putting Chestnut and Holly in their stalls, Dorrie and Candice walked inside of Hexley Hall.

Once inside Hexley Hall, Dorrie and Candice noticed there was no activity in the hallways.

“Well, this doesn’t bode well” Candice worried. “You don’t suppose everybody already found out what we can do, and high tailed it?”.

“I’m sure there’s a logical explanation” Dorrie reassured Candice.

“Girls” a female teacher called out to Dorrie and Candice. “Why aren’t you in the gym?”.

“Gym?” Dorrie questioned. “Candice and I don’t have gym class this period. What’s going on?”.

“You’ll see” the female teacher smiled as she took Dorrie and Candice to the gym.

In a few moments, they arrived at the gym doors.

“Go on in” the female teacher directed.

Dorrie and Candice opened the gym doors, and walked in. Suddenly, they were met by a loud “surprise!” from those gathered in the gym. As they looked around, Dorrie and Candice noticed that every student and every teacher from Hexley Hall was in the gym.

Mr. Truesdale, the headmaster of Hexley Hall, walked over to Dorrie and Candice.

“Lady Dorrie, Lady Candice” Mr. Truesdale started, “we are all gathered here to show our support for the two of you. We have found out that the two of you have transformation abilities, and we are in awe of the two of you”.

“Then you’re not ... scared .. of us?” Candice asked, worried.

“Scared?” Mr. Truesdale questioned. “On the contrary, we’re proud to have the two of you among us”.

Everybody in the gym clapped and cheered in Dorrie and Candice’s honor.

“Oh, my!” Candice exclaimed in awe.

“Thank you” Dorrie said, gratefully.

At that moment, Sofia, Lucinda, Ruby, Jade, Adair Starwell, Matilda Honey, Gracie Bryant, Valentina Androcasia, along with a seven-year-old Calista, and an eight-year-old Samantha (Sam) Cook, rolled out some serving carts filled with various cakes.

“We thought we’d turn this first period into a school get together” Mr. Truesdale happily announced. “There’s cake for everybody”.

As everybody formed a line for cake, Sofia, Lucinda, Ruby, Jade, Adair, Matilda, Gracie, Valentina, Calista, and Sam walked over to Dorrie and Candice. Each girl took turns hugging Dorrie and Candice.

“Surprised?” Sofia happily asked Dorrie and Candice.

“Very much so” Dorrie said with a tear of happiness coming down one of her cheeks.

“This is so wonderful” Candice smiled.

“There’s more!” Jade announced as Ruby motioned two people to come over - Frederick and Everett.

“Frederick!” Dorrie exclaimed in glee.

“Everett!” Candice gladly exclaimed.

“We’ll get the four of you some cake” Lucinda announced as she and the group left Dorrie, Frederick, Candice, and Everett alone.

“You’re full of surprises” Frederick smiled at Dorrie.

“Well, I try” Dorrie chuckled.

“That’s a gem of an ability you have there” Everett happily said to Candice. “As James would say, brilliant!”.

“Thank you, Everett” Candice acknowledged, gratefully.

“Everybody at Royal Prep knows about your transformation ability” Frederick announced to Dorrie and Candice. “They said to say hi to you, and they look forward to seeing you real soon”.

“Aileen sent a message to Frederick and I” Everett added. “She wanted us to tell you two that you have her full support. She would have been here today, but King Magnus and Queen Susan took her on their honeymoon. They are turning it into a family affair”.

“That’s nice” Candice smiled.

Sofia, Lucinda, Ruby, and Jade brought over some cake for Dorrie, Frederick, Candice, and Everett. As they enjoyed the cake, students and teachers came over and happily talked to Dorrie and Candice. It was a wonderful morning that would always be remembered.

A few days later

In Dunwitty, Jeremiah and Danika were waiting for a royal flying carriage to arrive from Fairyardia.

“I’ve made the arrangements to transfer ownership of the house back to Cornelia” Jeremiah gently said to Danika.

“I’m going to miss this house, and Dunwitty” Danika sadly said.

“As will I” Jeremiah admitted. “But we have to think of your safety, and the safety of our unborn child. Dorrie and Candice managed to scare off Constance and Zahida a few nights ago, but we know that eventually Constance and Zahida will be back. It will be safer in Fairyardia, under your uncle’s protection”.

In a little while, the royal flying carriage from Fairyardia arrived. Jeremiah and Danika said their goodbyes to Jeremiah’s family who had decided to stay in Dunwitty.

“This isn’t goodbye” Jeremiah’s father gently said to Jeremiah and Danika. “Danika’s uncle said we can visit anytime we like”.

“Safe journey my two precious ones” Jeremiah’s mother said as she hugged Jeremiah and Danika.

“You be good, now” Jeremiah said to his eight-year-old sister, Sam.

“I will” Sam promised.

Jeremiah helped Danika aboard the royal flying carriage, then climbed aboard himself. In a few moments, the carriage and it’s flying horses took flight. In the carriage, Jeremiah gently took Danika’s hand as the two started singing.

(Danika) “I used to believe; In the days I was naive; That I'd live to see; A day of justice dawn; And though I will leave; Long before that morning comes; I'll leave while believing still; It will come when I am gone”. 

(Danika) “Someday; When we are wiser; When the world's older; When we have learned; I pray; Someday we may yet live; To live and let live”. 

(Danika and Jeremiah) “Someday; Life will be fairer; Need will be rarer; Greed will not pay; Godspeed; This bright millennium; On its way; Let it come someday”.

(Jeremiah) “When the world's older; When things have changed”.

(Danika and Jeremiah) “Someday; These dreams will all be real; Till then we'll; Wish upon the moon; Change will come”.

(Jeremiah) “One day”.

(Danika) “Someday”.

(Danika and Jeremiah) “Soon”.

“We’ll face this new life in Fairyardia together” Jeremiah promised Danika. “I’ll be right here by your side”.

(End of Chapter 49).

Author’s notes

Avada Kedavra!, and unforgivable curses, are from “Harry Potter”.

Bombifica Explodo and Bombifica Senseafario are original spells I came up with for this chapter. 

Calista is originally from the “Sofia the First” episode “Gone With The Wand”.

“Come on, girls!” Constance barked at Dorrie and Candice. “You want to be on the side of good, then it’s time for you to pay for your lack of vision!” - this was inspired by the scene in “Star Wars VI: Return of the Jedi” where The Emperor says to Luke Skywalker “Now, you will pay the price for your lack of vision!”.

Cornelia Rose is an original character created by A.t. for this story.

Danika Knight-Cook, Hematite, Jeremiah Cook, Jeremiah’s parents and sister, and Zahida, are original characters created by SailorWednesdayMercury for this story.

Faith is an earlier version of Faith seen in the “Torchwood” episodes “Dead Man Walking” and “Fragments”.

Having a female member of the Cosmarune family marry a werewolf was inspired by the “Underworld” movies.

Having Danika and Jeremiah move to Fairyardia was the idea of SailorWednesdayMercury.

“I think it’s time ...” Zahida started, worried. ”... we were leaving!” Constance finished. “What a good idea!” - this was inspired by the scene in the movie “Animal House” where the guys make a hasty retreat from the roadside bar.

I want to thank SailorWednesdayMercury for the help and ideas she has been providing for this story. Her continued help and ideas have been of great value, and I wanted readers to be aware of this.

Juliet was first mentioned in Chapter 40 of “Dorrie”. As we know now, Juliet is actually Diana, Princess of Wales. Since Diana has been used in some other fiction on the Internet, there was precedent to use her here. If the name Juliet Baring sounds familiar to you, know that Baring was the last name of Diana’s great grandmother.

Matilda Honey is inspired by Matilda from the Matilda children’s book and movie.

Omni, and Voyagers, are from the “Voyagers!” TV series.

Slark: a curse word I created for use in my “Sofia the First” stories - a way of swearing without actually swearing as it were (sort of like how shtako is used in the SyFy TV series “Defiance”).

Slickwell is originally from the “Sofia the First” episode “Baileywhoops”.

The Kingdom of Fairyardia (pronounced “Fairy-ar-dia”) is an original concept I came up with for this story. Fairyardia is home to a variety of fairies who work with humans.

The Scarlett Warrior (A.K.A. Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett Katherine Felchenerow) is a character created by Ben10Man (previously Jacob Voronkov), and is used in my stories with permission from Ben10Man. Meanwhile, the character of Colette is a character that I and Ben10Man created, and is based on Bayonetta from the video game “Bayonetta” (please note that Colette, and Madam Collette of Enchancia Castle, are two different characters who are not related in any way, shape, or form).

The scene with Scarlett and Hematite in Scarlett’s palace was the idea of Ben10Man (previously Jacob Voronkov) who also provided dialog for the scene. I added in the bit with Colette picking up crystal ball chatter to make the scene blend in with the rest of this chapter.

The song that Danika and Jeremiah sing is a modified version of Someday from The Hunchback of Notre Dame the Musical, and was the idea of SailorWednesdayMercury.

Valtor is from “Winx Club”.

“When it was revealed that my Dorrie was a witch, you tried to make trouble for her” Violet sternly said to Cedric - this is a reference to events in Chapter 4 of “Dorrie”.

Disclaimer

Cornelia Rose, everything associated to her, and the other original ideas from A.t are the property of A.t, and are used in this story with the permission of A.t.

Danika Knight-Cook, Hematite, Jeremiah Cook, Jeremiah’s parents and sister, Zahida, everything associated to them and the other original ideas from SailorWednesdayMercury are the property of SailorWednesdayMercury, and are used in this story with the permission of SailorWednesdayMercury.

“Harry Potter” and everything associated with it © Bloomsbury Publishing, Arthur A. Levine Books, Chris Columbus, Alfonso Cuarón, Mike Newell, David Yates, David Heyman, Chris Columbus, Mark Radcliffe, David Barron, J. K. Rowling, Steve Kloves, Michael Goldenberg, Heyday Films, 1492 Pictures, and Warner Bros. Pictures.

“Matilda” and everything associated with it © Roald Dahl, Scholastic Books, and TriStar Pictures.

“National Lampoon’s Animal House” and everything associated with it © Universal City Studios, Inc.

“Sofia the First” and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell, and Disney.

“Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi” and everything associated with it © Lucasfilm, and Disney.

The Scarlett Warrior and the other original ideas from Ben10Man (previously Jacob Voronkov) are the property of Ben10Man, and are used in my stories with the permission of Ben10Man.

“The Hunchback of Notre Dame the Musical” and everything associated with it © Disney.

“Torchwood” and everything associated with it © BBC.

“Underworld” and everything associated with it © Lakeshore Entertainment, and Screen Gems.

“Voyagers!” and everything associated to it © James D. Parriot Productions, Universal Television (MCA), and Scholastic Productions.

“Winx Club” and everything associated with it © Rainbow Srl.

I only own Adair Starwell, Bombifica Explodo, Bombifica Senseafario, Candice Cooper, Chestnut, Constance, Dorrie Cooper, Gracie Bryant, Holly, Mr. Truesdale, Prince Everett, Princess Aileen, Susan Keever, Valentina Androcasia, and the Kingdom of Fairyardia.


	50. Chapter 50

Dorrie - a Sofia the First fanfic

Well, here we are at chapter 50 of “Dorrie”. While this will be the last chapter of “Dorrie”, it is by no means the end of the story. The adventures of Dorrie, Candice, and their friends will continue in a sequel story to be called “Dorrie: Book Two”.

Chapter 50: Family

Dorrie’s Birthday

“Rise and shine, our precious Dorrie” Violet said to a still sleeping Dorrie.

“Wakey, wakey - eggs and bakey” Candice joked.

Dorrie quickly sprang up, and looked at the clock sitting on her nightstand.

“Oh my God!” Dorrie exclaimed in shock. “I’ve overslept by two hours!. I’ll get dressed immediately, and then offer my sincere apologies to Mr. Baileywick”.

“Relax, sweetheart” Violet reassured Dorrie. “You have the day off”.

“Because ... it’s your birthday!” Candice gleefully exclaimed.

“Happy Birthday!” Violet and Candice cheerfully said, before singing a traditional birthday song. “Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear Dorrie. Happy Birthday to you. From good friends and true, from old friends and new, may good luck go with you, and happiness too”.

“Oh, guys” Dorrie said, touched. “Thank you”.

“You’re welcome” Violet smiled. “Get dressed, and meet Candice and me out in back of the castle”.

“What’s going on?” Dorrie asked, curious.

“You’ll see” Candice grinned as she and Violet left.

Dorrie got dressed, and made her way out to the back of the castle. As she walked outside, Dorrie heard Sofia’s voice say “she’s coming”.

“What are you guys planning?” Dorrie thought to herself, curious, as she rounded a corner.

“Surprise!” a group of people happily yelled as Dorrie appeared.

Dorrie looked up to see the entire royal family standing there, along with Violet, Candice, and Baileywick. There were also Dorrie’s friends from Hexley Hall (Lucinda, Ruby, Jade, Adair Starwell, Matilda Honey, Gracie Bryant, Valentina Androcasia, Calista, and Samantha “Sam” Cook). As Dorrie looked around further, she noticed other friends were there as well (Meg, Peg, Suzie Lorich, Mario Lorich, Abby Murphy, Miss Honey, Mrs. Hanshaw, and Winter the fawn).

“Oh my God!” Dorrie exclaimed, shocked and pleased at the same time. “Never in my wildest dreams did I expect this”.

“What are friends for?” Sofia happily responded as she walked up. “Happy Birthday”.

“I would like to make some birthday announcements” King Roland smiled as he walked up as well. “First of all, Happy Birthday from all of us to you, Dorrie”.

“Thank you, sir” Dorrie smiled.

“Chef Andre and the kitchen staff have prepared a birthday meal, with birthday cake, which will be arriving shortly” Roland continued. “Meanwhile, Miss Gayle Lovegood has volunteered to put on a magic show for your entertainment”.

Everybody clapped as Miss Lovegood walked out.

“And there’s more” Roland announced. “We have some surprise guests here with us today”.

From behind a tall bush walked Frederick, Everett, and their little sister, Lissa.

“Frederick” Dorrie smiled as Lissa came running up.

“Dorrie!” Lissa happily exclaimed. “Happy Birthday!”.

“Thank you, Princess Lissa” Dorrie happily responded.

“We have more guests” Frederick announced.

From behind the tall bush walked Aileen, Mae, Zandar, Desmond, Hildegard, Cleo, and Zooey.

“And there’s more” Frederick gleefully announced.

From behind the tall bush walked Carol of the Arrow and her Merry Band.

“Happy Birthday, Dorrie” Carol smiled. “And, we have three other people who want to join in on the festivities”.

From behind the tall bush walked Scarlett, Faith, and Colette.

“Happy Birthday!” Colette smiled at Dorrie.

“This is absolutely wonderful” Dorrie said, touched, as she looked at everybody. “Thank you”.

“We have some last minute additions” Sofia smiled as Grotta and Filomena flew up, followed by Gnarly, Teeni, Chief Knuckles, and some other trolls.

“I thought trolls couldn’t go out when the sun was out” Dorrie remarked.

“Normally, we can’t, since the sun is too bright for our eyes” Gnarly pointed out. “However, Gwen was kind enough to make each of us a pair of special sun spectacles with dark lenses”.

“That was nice of you, Gwen” Dorrie smiled.

“It was my pleasure” Gwen smiled back.

In a few minutes, the servants started putting the food on some long tables, as everybody sat down. Roland then stood up, and raised his glass.

“I’d like to propose a toast” Roland cheerfully announced. “To our dear friend, Dorrie”.

“To Dorrie” everybody said as they raised their glasses.

Everybody then had a fine time enjoying a fine meal, and talking to each other. Dorrie and Frederick were sitting next to each other, holding hands, and had a wonderful time catching up with each other.

After the meal, it was time for birthday presents. Dorrie’s eyes grew wide with excitement as package after package was brought out from the castle. Everybody attending the party had brought a gift for Dorrie, and she had a grand time opening present after present. After the packages were opened, Dorrie had some new dresses, some new games, some new books, as well as new magical supplies, and even some cookies and other snacks.

“Thank you all very much” Dorrie said gratefully to everybody. “I will treasure these presents forever”.

Everybody clapped, pleased that Dorrie was happy. Candice then walked up to Dorrie, and hugged Dorrie.

“Look at you” Candice smiled at Dorrie. “You’re the richest person in Enchancia”.

Everybody smiled at the touching scene between Dorrie and Candice. Dorrie indeed was rich ... in love, and in friendship. The feeling was wonderful.

“And now” Baileywick started, “it’s time for the magic show by Miss Gayle Lovegood”.

“Family, friends, presents, and now a magic show” Dorrie happily thought to herself. “This has to be the best day ever!”.

Meanwhile, at Scarlett’s palace

While Scarlett, Faith, and Colette were at Dorrie’s birthday party, Hematite was walking around Scarlett’s palace when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. Hematite turned to see Constance standing there.

“A pretty bold move on your part showing up here in Cinnibar” Hematite said to Constance.

“Well, I wanted to see how the other half live” Constance pointed out. “I suppose living in a palace is far better than being confined to Azkaban”.

“You’ll be seeing Azkaban soon enough” Hematite announced. “It will make that last prison you were in look like Fantasy Island”.

“A bold statement, coming from somebody who has a magical limiter around her wrist” Constance mocked. “I can come and go, and you can’t stop me”.

“We’ll see about that!” Hematite exclaimed as she pulled out a pistol and pointed it straight at Constance.

“Oh, please don’t shoot me” Constance said in a mocking tone.

Hematite raised the pistol, and fired, hitting Constance in the arm.

“What the hell?!” Constance exclaimed, taken off guard. “You shot me! You actually shot me!”.

“There’s more bullets where that came from” Hematite informed Constance.

“You’ll pay for this Hematite!” Constance spat. “In fact, you can start right now. I’ve placed a bomb in this palace. Have fun looking for it”. Constance then raised her wand above her head, and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

“Guards!” Hematite yelled as a group of guards came on the scene.

“What is it?” One of the guards asked.

“Constance has placed a bomb in the palace!” Hematite exclaimed. “Evacuate the palace immediately!”.

As the guards quickly left to evacuate the palace, Hematite started searching for the bomb. In a few moments, she heard a high pitched whine coming from around a corner. Hematite turned the corner, and saw the bomb under a small table. Hematite quickly picked up the bomb, and ran out onto a balcony. Moments later, the bomb exploded, rocking the palace.

About a minute later, some guards raced onto the balcony to find Hematite unconscious. As one of the guards started cradling Hematite in his arms, Hematite started coming to.

“What happened?” the guard asked Hematite.

“I managed to throw the bomb over the side of the balcony just seconds before it exploded” Hematite explained. “Is the palace safe?”.

“Yes” the guard assured Hematite.

Hematite tried to stand, but felt a bit light headed.

“Hold on to me” the guard gently said to Hematite. “I’ll get you to the palace doctor”.

“Thank you” Hematite said, grateful.

Later, at Enchancia Castle

It was now mid afternoon, and Candice was standing on one of the castle walls looking out onto the land beyond the castle.

“Penny for your thoughts” Violet smiled as she walked up.

“Mom” Candice smiled back. “I like coming up here on occasion. It’s a place where I can be alone with my thoughts”.

“You know, Candice, that you can tell me anything” Violet gently said as she hugged Candice.

“I’m so happy that Dorrie had a good birthday” Candice started. “But, it also got me thinking about my own birthday which is coming up. I wasn’t actually born, but created. While I’ll be technically an eleven year old girl, I’ll only actually be a year old. I’m nervous about how people will view that. Half of me wishes the day would just pass without a birthday”.

“You are loved very much, and people accept you for who you are” Violet reassured Candice. “We all consider your creation to be a blessed miracle. We’re so glad you’re here. And let me assure you that when your birthday comes, you’ll be treated as an eleven-year-old”.

“Thanks, Mom” Candice said, gratefully.

“You’re very welcome, my fine girl” Violet smiled as she kissed Candice on the forehead.

Supper at Scarlett’s palace

Later that day, in the royal dining hall of Scarlett’s palace, Scarlett, Faith, Colette, and Hematite were seated at the dining table eating supper, and having a conversation.

“It’s a lucky thing you were here, Hematite” Colette remarked. “Otherwise, that bomb would have taken out a large area of the palace”.

“Indeed” Scarlett agreed, turning to Hematite. “You’ve always had fast reflexes. I am in your debt”.

“Scarlett” Hematite began, nervous. “Today’s incident here at the palace got me thinking. I’d like you to hear me out”.

“Of course, Hematite” Scarlett acknowledged. “What do you want to say?”.

“I’ve had a chance to think about my past, before we went our separate ways” Hematite began. “I did you a great disservice, Scarlett. I don’t expect you to forgive me. But, I am sorry for the past. If you’ll let me, I’d like to pledge my loyalty to you. I realize you have no reason to trust me, so to prove to you that my request is sincere, you may keep the magical limiter around my wrist. I realize I have to earn your trust over all over. Let this be the beginning of that”.

As Hematite hung her head in shame, Scarlett looked at Hematite for the longest time without saying anything. Colette and Faith looked at each other, wondering what would happen next.

“I believe you” Scarlett gently said to Hematite. Scarlett then pointed her finger at Hematite’s wrist. In a few moments, the magical limiter around Hematite’s wrist fell to the table.

“Scarlett?” Hematite asked, shocked. “Are you sure you want to do that?”.

“I’m sure, old friend” Scarlett smiled at Hematite.

Hematite started sobbing as Scarlett walked over to her.

“I’m so sorry!” Hematite cried out to Scarlett. “I’m sorry for my betrayal, I’m sorry for my actions afterward, and I’m sorry for causing you grief!”.

“You’re back now, my old friend” Scarlett comforted Hematite. “I’m so glad to have you back”.

Hematite cried on Scarlett’s shoulder as Scarlett held Hematite in a warm embrace. Colette and Faith happily looked at the touching scene. Two old friends were now reunited.

A few days later, just outside of Dunwitty

Jason Blackstone had decided to take a walk in the woods outside of Dunwitty. As Jason walked into a clearing, he was being observed by Hematite who was also in the woods.

"Jason" Hematite greeted, walking forward into the clearing.

"Hematite?" Jason asked, taken off guard, as Hematite nodded.

"In the flesh" Hematite smiled.

"What are you doing here?” Jason asked. “You're supposed to be in Azkaban”.

“I’m on parole" Hematite informed Jason. "Scarlett thought that I could be of service in her fight against Constance and Zahida. And I decided to help her".

"Why?” Jason wanted to know. “That doesn't sound anything like you".

"I feel that Constance and Zahida need to pay for their crimes since I know when enough is enough" Hematite pointed out. 

"So, you seek revenge?" Jason inquired.

"I seek righteousness" Hematite acknowledged. "But I'll settle for revenge in the name of the good people they’ve wronged".

“Be assured I haven’t seen Constance or Zahida” Jason pointed out, worried about breaking his agreement with the Enchancian Intelligence Service.

“Are you sure of that?” Hematite wanted to know.

“I swear!” Jason proclaimed. “I don’t need that kind of trouble!”.

“That’s good to hear” Hematite smiled. “You stay on the straight and narrow, and the two of us will get along just fine”.

“Well, I’ve better get going” Jason quickly announced. “I have to meet the Cannonball Cheetahs for practice this afternoon”. Jason then quickly left while the going was good.

“What do you think?” a man’s voice asked from behind Hematite.

Hematite turned around to see Colonel Martinsen of the Enchancian Intelligence Service standing there.

“I don’t think Jason has had any contact with Constance or Zahida” Hematite admitted. “I don’t know what you said to him, but he’s obviously taking it to heart”.

“Let’s just say I suggested he’d see what Azkaban looked like from the inside if he ever aligned himself with the dark forces again” Martinsen hinted.

“I like it” Hematite chuckled, before turning serious. “Although, I shouldn’t be chuckling. The evil me would have chuckled. I’m no longer that person”.

“As I’ve seen” Martinsen admitted. “And, thank you for the information about the dark forces you provided”.

“I thought it was the least I could do considering the evil I’ve caused in the past” Hematite acknowledged. “And I thank you for allowing me to enter Enchancia to search for Constance and Zahida”.

“We’re on the same side, now” Martinsen commented. “I very much welcome your help”.

As Hematite and Martinsen walked together, Zahida watched from a distance.

“So, Hematite has turned good” Zahida thought to herself. “Well, that’s a disgusting turn of events”.

Mid June

It was now the middle of June, and school for those in the village, as well as for those attending Royal Prep and Hexley Hall, was now over for the summer. For Dorrie and Candice’s friend, Abby Murphy, she had done well in Miss Lovegood’s magic class at the village school, and would move on to the advanced magic class when school started up again in September.

Inside the stable of Enchancia Castle, Dorrie and Candice were seeing to the needs of the horses housed there. Dorrie and Candice loved animals, and it was always a treat for them when they were assigned to stable duty.

After seeing to the needs of the horses, Dorrie and Candice sat down.

“Want to know what would be nice right about now?” Amber’s horse, Saffron, asked. “A song”.

“A song would be wonderful” Dorrie’s horse, Chestnut, agreed.

As Dorrie brought out a flute, Candice whispered in Dorrie’s ear.

“Sounds good” Dorrie smiled as she started playing.

Candice then started singing. “Et earallo. Endorenna untlien. Sinoma maruvan. Ar hildinyar. Tenn’ ambar-metta”.

“That was wonderful, girls” King Roland smiled as he walked into the stable with Jacob Lee and Jessica Blackstone. “Where is that song from?”.

“From Middle Earth history, sir” Candice answered. “From when Aragorn was crowned King”.

“Ah, yes” Roland remembered. “Meanwhile, Jacob and Jessica were hoping to speak to the two of you. I’ll leave the four of you to talk”.

“With Danika and Jeremiah now in Fairyardia, I’ve been made temporary team captain of the Justice Jaguars, as well as the goalie” Jessica announced. “I’ve added Jacob to the team, but we’re still two players short”.

“Jessica and I were wondering if you knew of any teenagers who are interested in Dazzleball?” Jacob asked, hopeful.

“I can think of one right off the bat” Dorrie revealed. “Gracie Bryant has an older sister who just loves Dazzleball”.

“But doesn’t Gracie’s family live outside of Enchancia?” Jessica wondered.

“They now live in Dunwitty” Candice volunteered. “They bought the house that was for sale on Mayfair Lane”.

“Gracie’s sister is named Skye” Dorrie added. “I’m sure Skye would jump at the chance to join a Dazzleball team”.

“We’ll have to pay her a visit” Jessica smiled. “Now if we can find a second player, we’ll be set”.

“Dorrie?” Candice asked. “Doesn’t Winter have a big family?”.

“Her mom and dad, plus seven brothers, three sisters, and twenty-six cousins” Dorrie answered. “And if I recall correctly, one of her older brothers, Daylan, has an interest in Dazzleball”.

“Well, things are looking up” Jacob said, pleased. “Where does Daylan live?”.

“Winter’s family members live in a series of homes just outside of the village” Dorrie informed Jacob. “Just go to the end of Dunn Street, then follow the footpath, and you’ll run into their homes”.

“Thank you” Jessica said to Dorrie and Candice, pleased. “You girls have been a big help”.

“You’re welcome” Dorrie and Candice smiled.

“Would the two of you like a tour of the stable?” Dorrie asked Jacob and Jessica.

“That would be wonderful” Jessica happily accepted.

As Dorrie and Candice gave Jacob and Jessica a tour of the stable, Dorrie’s owl friend, Arnan, flew down and landed on Dorrie’s shoulder. At that same moment, Candice’s kitten friend, Creamy, walked up as Candice picked him up and held him in her arms. Everybody had a fine time walking around the stable and getting to know the horses there.

At that same moment, in Fairyardia

Inside the royal palace in the capital city of Fairyardia, King Taboc Wise, Danika, and Jeremiah were having lunch. As they ate, Danika looked out the window.

“Is everything all right, Danika?” Taboc asked, concerned.

“Just lost in thought, Uncle Taboc” Danika confessed.

“You miss Dunwitty, don’t you?” Taboc observed.

“Yes” Danika quietly answered. “I miss Jacob and Jessica, as well as Dorrie and Candice”.

“I have some news that might cheer you up” Taboc announced to Danika. “I had a vision last night. Jacob and Jessica will get married in the near future, and they will have a son named Rubeus. The three of them will be a very happy family”.

“That’s wonderful news” Danika smiled. “Thank you for telling me that, Uncle Taboc”.

“You’re welcome, Danika” Taboc smiled.

Late June

At Enchancia Castle, it was a sunny late June morning. In Candice’s room in the castle, Candice was still asleep when Dorrie quietly walked in, and went over to Candice’s bed.

“Candice” Dorrie whispered. “Happy Birthday!”.

“To you” Candice sang in her sleep.

“No - it’s your birthday” Dorrie announced.

“To me” Candice sang in her sleep as Dorrie chuckled. Candice then quickly sprung up. “It’s my birthday?”.

“Yes” Dorrie smiled. “And it’s going to be perfect, because ...”. Dorrie then started singing. “You've never had a real birthday before. Except, of course, the ones just spent waiting to be born. So I'm here way too late to help you celebrate. And be your birthday date if I may?”.

“Dorrie, I’m thinking you went overboard” Candice sang as she got dressed.

“Really?!” Dorrie happily exclaimed before singing. “Besides, you’re worth it to me, just to let you know”. Dorrie then waved her wand at Candice, making the clothes Candice was wearing look even better. Dorrie then led Candice out of the room as the song continued. 

(Dorrie) “I’ve got big plans, I’ve got surprises for today. Nothing, but nothing is going to get in our way. I’ve worked for days, planned everything within my power. I even got Clover and Wormwood to take a shower!”.

(Dorrie) “If someone wants to hold me back, I’d like to see them try. I’m on the birthday plan attack. I’m giving you the sun, the moon, and the sky!”.

(Dorrie) “I’m making today a perfect day for you! I’m making today a blast if it’s the last thing I do. For everything you are to me and all you’ve been through. I’m making today a perfect today for you-oooo!”.

(Dorrie) “Surprise, surprise. This day is especially for you”.

(Candice) “Wow! You’ve got me reeling, but it looks like you’re tired, girl. I think it’s time that you go to bed and get some rest”.

(Dorrie) “We are not stopping because this day is the best”.

(Candice) “Dorrie, you gotta go lie down”.

(Dorrie) “No way, we have to paint the town”.

(Candice) “But you need some personal attention”.

(Gwen) “Are you run down? How about an energy drink of my own invention?”.

(Dorrie) “I’ll be fine, Gwen”.

(Candice) “We’ll take it”.

(A group of castle maids) “We’re making today a perfect today for you”. (Dorrie) “We’re making today a special day!”. (Castle maids) “We’re singing a birthday song to make your wishes come true!”. (Dorrie) “Wishes come true!”. (Castle maids) “We love Lady Candice”. (Dorrie) “And I love you, too”. (Castle maids) “So we’re making today a perfect day. A fabulous day in every way! We’re making today a perfect day”.

As Dorrie started drinking the energy drink, and started getting a giant rush of energy, the song continued.

(Dorrie) “Come on! Now we climb!”.

(Candice) “Dorrie, that’s too much. You need to slow down”.

(Dorrie) “We need to get to our birthday thrills! Making dreams. Making plans. Go, go, go, go!  
Follow the stairs to the end, you are my very best friend!”.

(Candice) “Dorrie?”.

(Dorrie) “I’m fine! We’re gonna climb! We’re going sing! Follow the stairs, to the thing! Happy, happy, happy, merry, merry, merry, hap … birth … hap … birthday!”.

(Candice) “Woah! Dorrie, look at you. You're not yourself. All right, we can't go on like this. Let's put this day on hold. Come on, admit it to yourself”.

(Dorrie) “Okay... I guess I’m wired. I’m sorry, Candice. I just wanted to give you a perfect day. But I ruined it”.

(Candice) “You didn’t ruin anything. Let’s sit you down and let the effect of the energy drink wear off”.

As Candice and Dorrie entered the grounds behind the castle, they were met by a chorus of “Surprise!” from everybody who had attended Dorrie’s birthday party earlier in the month.

(Candice) “Wow!”.

(Everybody) “We're making today a perfect day for you. We're making today a smiley face all shiny and new”.

(Baileywick) “There's a fine line between chaos”. (James) “And a hullabaloo”.

(Everybody) “So we're making today a perfect day. Making today a perfect day. C! A! N! D! I! C! E!. Making today a perfect day for you”. (Violet) “Happy Birthday”. (Everybody) “Making today a happy day and no feeling blue”. (Everett) “I love ya, girl!”. (Everybody) “For everything you are to us. And all that you do. We're making today a perfect day. Making today a perfect day. We're making today a perfect day”. (Dorrie) “A perfect day”.

(Candice) “Okay. To a chair with you”.

(Dorrie) “No, wait! All that’s left for me to do is to fire off the birthday salute!” 

Dorrie quickly produced her wand, and shouted “Minton’s Meteor!”. A magical ball of energy shot into the air and quickly left the castle grounds. About twenty miles away, Constance was flying a broom when the ball of energy nearly hit her broom, throwing her into a river as a result. As Constance climbed out of the river, Whiskers, Mossy, and other woodland creatures started laughing at Constance.

“Laugh it up, fur balls!” Constance exclaimed in disgust. Constance then looked toward Enchancia Castle. “Those Cosmarune girls are gonna be the death of me!” Constance spat half angry, and half embarrassed. 

Back at Enchancia Castle, as everybody smiled at Candice, King Roland walked up.

“Happy Birthday, Candice” Roland smiled.

“Thank you, sir” Candice said, pleased.

“Before we get started, I have a few birthday announcements” Roland announced. “Chef Andre and the kitchen staff have prepared a birthday meal, with cake, which will be arriving shortly. Miss Gayle Lovegood will be performing a special magic show after the meal. And, we have this special gift for you, Candice”.

Roland handed Candice a package which Candice opened. Candice discovered the package contained a plaque which read:

To Candice Megan Cosmarune-Cooper: this plaque is presented for your outstanding work at Enchancia Castle, and for being one of the best friends a royal family could ever ask for.

“Oh, sir” Candice said, with tears of happiness in her eyes. “Thank you. Thank you so very much”.

“You’re very welcome, Candice” Roland smiled.

Everybody then sat down at some long tables that had been set up behind the castle. In a few moments, the meal, along with the cake, was served. 

“Dorrie” Gwen started, “I’m sorry that energy drink gave you too much of a boost”.

“It’s all right, Gwen” Dorrie reassured Gwen. “It did pack a powerful punch, but it’s starting to wear off now”.

“Good” Gwen acknowledged, relieved. “I can’t figure out what went wrong?”.

“Perhaps, because I’m just a kid, it gave me too much of a boost” Dorrie suggested. “If you cut back on the energy producing ingredients, it might be just right for kids”.

“That’s perfect, Dorrie!” Gwen exclaimed in glee. “We could have a kids version of it. Would you help me with it later?”.

“I’d be glad to” Dorrie smiled.

As Dorrie looked around, she saw Candice sitting next to Everett, with the two holding hands. Candice had a huge smile on her face, and it was obviously one of the best days of her life. Seeing Candice happy pleased Dorrie to no end.

Later, Candice received a variety of nice birthday presents, followed by Miss Lovegood’s magic show. Everybody had a happy time enjoying Candice’s birthday party. It was one of the happiest times the castle had ever seen. 

“Mission accomplished” Dorrie happily thought to herself.

Life was good.

(End of Chapter 50. The story of Dorrie, Candice, and their friends will be continued in my new story “Dorrie: Book Two”).

Author’s notes

Amber’s horse, Saffron, is from the “Sofia the First” episodes “Minimus is Missing” and “Her Royal Spyness”.

Azkaban is from “Harry Potter”.

Calista is originally from the “Sofia the First” episode “Gone With The Wand”.

Candice then started singing. “Et earallo. Endorenna untlien. Sinoma maruvan. Ar hildinyar. Tenn’ ambar-metta” - this is the same song that Aragorn sings near the end of “The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King”.

Cannonball Cheetahs and Justice Jaguars are Dazzleball teams created by SailorWednesdayMercury for this story.

Carol of the Arrow and her Merry Band are originally from the “Sofia the First” episode “Carol of the Arrow”.

Chief Knuckles is originally from the “Sofia the First” episode “The Fliegel Has Landed”.

Colonel Martinsen first appeared in Chapter 46 of “Dorrie”.

Creamy is a kitten created by Jolly Roger Brat for Candice, and is used here with the permission of Jolly Roger Brat.

Danika Knight-Cook, Hematite, Jacob Lee, Jeremiah Cook, Jessica Blackstone, Samantha “Sam” Cook, and Zahida, are original characters created by SailorWednesdayMercury for this story.

Dorrie’s owl friend, Arnan, is the same owl seen in the “Sofia the First” episode “Holiday in Enchancia”.

Fantasy Island is from the ABC TV series of the same name.

Faith is an earlier version of Faith seen in the “Torchwood” episodes “Dead Man Walking” and “Fragments”.

Filomena first appeared in Chapter 36 of “Dorrie”.

Gnarly and Teeni are from the “Sofia the First” episodes “Let The Good Times Troll” and “The Fliegel Has Landed”.

Grotta is originally from the “Sofia the First” episode “The Fliegel Has Landed”.

I want to thank SailorWednesdayMercury for the help and ideas she has been providing for this story. Her continued help and ideas have been of great value, and I wanted readers to be aware of this.

Jason Blackstone is an original character created by SailorWednesdayMercury and myself for this story.

King Taboc Wise is not Taboc the Wise from “Winx Club”. King Taboc Wise is a character developed by SailorWednesdayMercury for this story, inspired by Taboc the Wise.

Mario and Suzie Lorich are the woodcutter’s children from the “Sofia the First” episode “Holiday in Enchancia”.

Matilda Honey, and Miss Honey, are inspired by Matilda and Miss Honey from the “Matilda” children’s book and movie.

Minton’s Meteor is a magical spell I created for this story.

Miss Gayle Lovegood is an ancestor to the “Harry Potter” character Luna Lovegood (Miss Gayle Lovegood is an original character I created for this story).

Mossy is originally from the “Sofia the First” episode “Buttercup Amber”.

The Scarlett Warrior (A.K.A. Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett Katherine Felchenerow) is a character created by Ben10Man (previously Jacob Voronkov), and is used in my stories with permission from Ben10Man. Meanwhile, the character of Colette is a character that I and Ben10Man created, and is based on Bayonetta from the video game “Bayonetta” (please note that Colette, and Madam Collette of Enchancia Castle, are two different characters who are not related in any way, shape, or form).

The scene with Dorrie and Candice seeing to the needs of the horses, and talking to Jacob and Jessica, was the idea of SailorWednesdayMercury. I added in some things to fill in the scene a bit more (such as the information about Abby Murphy, Candice singing, and creating Skye Bryant and Daylan the fawn).

The scene with Jason and Hematite was the idea of Ben10Man (previously Jacob Voronkov) who also provided some of the dialog for that scene. I added in Colonel Martinsen to add to the scene.

The scene with Taboc having had a vision about Jacob and Jessica getting married and having a son was the idea of SailorWednesdayMercury.

The song that Dorrie and Candice sing is a modified version of the song sung by Elsa and Anna in the Disney short “Frozen Fever”.

Whiskers the fox is originally from the “Sofia the First” episode “Winter’s Gift”.

Winter the fawn is originally from the “Sofia the First” episode “Winter’s Gift”. As you’ll remember, near the end of that episode, Winter mentions she has a mom, a dad, seven brothers, three sisters, and twenty-six cousins.

Disclaimer

Creamy, everything associated to him and the other original ideas from Jolly Roger Brat are the property of Jolly Roger Brat, and are used in this story with the permission of Jolly Roger Brat.

Danika Knight-Cook, Hematite, Jacob Lee, Jeremiah Cook, Jessica Blackstone, Samantha “Sam” Cook, Zahida, everything associated to them and the other original ideas from SailorWednesdayMercury are the property of SailorWednesdayMercury, and are used in this story with the permission of SailorWednesdayMercury.

“Fantasy Island” and everything associated with it © Spelling-Goldberg Productions, Columbia Pictures Television, and Sony Pictures Television.

“Frozen Fever” and everything associated with it © Disney.

“Harry Potter” and everything associated with it © Bloomsbury Publishing, Arthur A. Levine Books, Chris Columbus, Alfonso Cuarón, Mike Newell, David Yates, David Heyman, Chris Columbus, Mark Radcliffe, David Barron, J. K. Rowling, Steve Kloves, Michael Goldenberg, Heyday Films, 1492 Pictures, and Warner Bros. Pictures.

“Matilda” and everything associated with it © Roald Dahl, Scholastic Books, and TriStar Pictures.

“Sofia the First” and everything associated with it © Craig Gerber, Jamie Mitchell, and Disney.

“The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King” and everything associated with it © New Line Productions, The Saul Zaentz Company, and Tolkien Enterprises.

The Scarlett Warrior and the other original ideas from Ben10Man (previously Jacob Voronkov) are the property of Ben10Man, and are used in my stories with the permission of Ben10Man.

“Torchwood” and everything associated with it © BBC.

“Winx Club” and everything associated with it © Rainbow Srl.

I only own Adair Starwell, Abby Murphy, Candice Cooper, Colonel Martinsen, Constance, Daylan the fawn, Dorrie Cooper, Filomena, Gracie Bryant, Minton’s Meteor, Miss Gayle Lovegood, Prince Everett, Princess Aileen, Princess Lissa, Skye Bryant, Valentina Androcasia, the Enchancian Intelligence Service, and the Kingdom of Fairyardia.


End file.
